Harry Potter and The Lonely Castle
by Lucia von Berengott
Summary: Íó, âû â êóðñå...
1. Default Chapter

Home | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **The Lonely Castle**
font size: (+) : (-)

Author: Lucia fon Berengott
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.

NC-17 - Russian - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 30 - Publish date: 08-16-02 - Updated: 08-16-02 
storyid: 916840
  


ÃËÀÂÀ ÏÅÐÂÀß  
  
1 ÎÄÍÀÆÄÛ ÍÀ ÏÐÅÄÑÊÀÇÀÍÈßÕ  
  
  
  
«Ãàððè, ìîæíî?» – Ðîí çàâèñ íàä ïàðòîé, ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó ê Ãàððèíîé øêàòóëêå ñ ïåðüÿìè ðóêîé. Îí íåîæèäàííî âñïîìíèë Ãåðìèîíèíó ëåêöèþ î âåæëèâîñòè.  
  
«Ñ êàêèõ ïîð òåáå íóæíî ìîå ðàçðåøåíèå, Ðîí?» – Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó îò òåòðàäè, - «Ó ìåíÿ æå íå îñòàëîñü íå îäíîé âåùè ê êîòîðîé áû òû íå ïðèëîæèëñÿ.» – Îí ñêðèâèë ðîò â óñìåøêå, è ïîäâèíóë ê äðóãó âåùèöó.  
  
«Îîî, êàê-áóäòî òåáå íå âñå ðàâíî», - Ðîí îòêèíóë ïîëèðîâàííóþ êðûøêó è óñòàâèëñÿ â ðàçäóìüå íà íîâóþ êîëëåêöèþ ðàçíîöâåòíûõ ïåðüåâ, - «È âîîáùå, òû æå çíàåøü – ÿ çà âñå ïëà÷ó», - äîáàâèë îí ðàâíîäóøíûì ãîëîñîì è êèâíóë, îñòàíîâèâ ñâîé âûáîð íà áîëüøîì ÷åðíîì ïåðå ñ èíêðóñòàöèåé íà ëàòûíè, - «Ýòî ïîæàëóé ñîéäåò».  
  
«Êîíå÷íî ñîéäåò, ïîêà òû íå ñæåâàë åãî äî îñíîâàíèÿ...» – ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè.  
  
«Ïîòòåð. ß äîëæåí îòêðûòü òåáå ãëàçà: òû - æàäíûé! Òû æå ìîæåøü ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ñêîëüêî óãîäíî ýòîé äðÿíè!»  
  
«Ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ ãîòîâ ñïóñòèòü íà ýòî âñå ñâîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Äàæå ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîäêóïèòü Âàøó Íåîòðàçèìîñòü, Óýñëè.»  
  
«Äëÿ òîãî-òî äåíüãè è íóæíû», - Ðîí ìèëî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðèäâèíóëñÿ âïëîòíóþ, - «÷òî áû òû, Ìàëü÷èê-ñ-Çîëîòîé-Ëîæêîé-â-Çàäíèöå, ïîêóïàë ñåáå íà íèõ... ìàëåíüêèå... íåâèííûå... óäîâîëüñòâèÿ», - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ðîí ëèçíóë Ãàððè â óõî. Ãàððè ïðîáðàëà äðîæü.  
  
«Î äà, Ïîòòåð, òû íàøå ïàäåíèå, è íàøå ñïàñåíèå, ñíèìàåì ïåðåä òîáîé øëÿïó.»  
  
Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! Òîëüêî ýòîãî è íåõâàòàëî. Ñåàìóñ Ôèííèãàí ðåøèë, ÷òî ñàìîå âðåìÿ âûíûðíóòü èç ñâîåãî áëèçêîãî ê ñìåðòè îöåïåíåíèÿ, îâëàäåâàþùåãî èì îáû÷íî íà Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿõ. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà ê çàêîï÷åííîìó ïîòîëêó. Çà ÷òî? Ñåàìóñ ïî îòöîâñêè ïîõëîïàë Ïîòòåðà ïî ñïèíå.  
  
«Ñ áåäíûìè íàäî äåëèòüñÿ, Ãàððè. Îñîáåííî êîãäà ýòî ìû», - Ðîí ãëóïî çàõèõèêàë. Ñåàìóñ ïðîäîëæàë, ïåðåãíóâøèñü ÷åðåç Ãàððè è âûõâàòèë ó Ðîíà ïåðî, - «à âîîáùå-òî, òû ïðàâ. Íè÷åãî íåëüÿ îòäàâàòü äàðîì. Êîãäà ó ìàëü÷èêà íåò äåíåã – òî ïðîñòûì ðàññ÷åòîì, ïðèíÿòûì âî âñåõ öèâèëèçîâàííûõ ñòðàíàõ, ìû ìîæåì ïåðåâåñòè äëÿ íåãî äåíüãè â èõ òåëåñíûé ýêâèâàëåíò. Âîò ê ïðèìåðó», - Ñåàìóñ ïîäíåñ ïåðî ê ëèöó è ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî ïðîáóåò åãî çóáàìè íà ïðî÷íîñòü, - «÷åðíîå ïåðî, çîëîòîå îôîðìëåíèå, ïîæåëàíèå óäà÷è íà ëàòûíè. Ïëàòà – ëèçîê â óõî... ïîãëóáæå ïîæàëóéñòà.»  
  
Ãàððè íàõìóðèë áðîâè, íî Ñåàìóñà óæå ïîíåñëî. Îí ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç íåãî è ñãðåá Ðîíà çà ôîðìåííûé âîðîòíèê:  
  
«Ðîáà çåëåíàÿ, îò Ìàäàì Ìàëêèí, øåëêîâàÿ, ðó÷íîé ðàáîòû. Ïëàòà...» - Ñåàìóñ íà ñåêóíäó çàäóìàëñÿ è âäðóã õðþêíóë è çàøåëñÿ òèõèì õîõîòîì, - «ïëàòà – ðó÷íàÿ ðàáîòà... ãû ãû ãû...»  
  
Ó Ðîíà íà÷àëàñü èñòåðèêà. Ó ñèäÿùåãî âïåðåäè Íåâèëÿ ïîêðàñíåëè óøè. Ñåàìóñ ïðîäîëæàë:  
  
«Ïèðñèíã íà ïðàâûé ñîñîê, Æèâîå Çîëîòî, 250-àÿ ïðîáà, â âèäå çìåè ïîæèðàþøåé ñâîé õâîñò. Ïëàòà...» – Íåâèëü çàòêíóë óøè, îñòàëüíûå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû çàòàèëè äûõàíèå, ïîëóîáåðíóâøèñü â ïðåäâêóøåíèè ïðèÿòíûõ ïîäðîáíîñòåé â ñòîðîíó òðîèöû. Åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî íå ó÷àâñòâîâàë â ïðåäñòàâëåíèè, áûëà Ïðîôåññîð Òðåëëàíè, íàõîäÿùàÿñÿ â äàííóþ ìèíóòó â äðóãîé ðåàëüíîñòè.  
  
Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî Ñåàìóñ íàãîâîðèëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî è, ñõâàòèâ åãî çà âîëîñû, çàñóíóë åãî ãîëîâó ñåáå ïîäìûøêó. Ñåàìóñ çàâåðåùàë è çàáèë ðóêàìè ïî ñòîëó.  
  
«Áîëüíî, îòïóñòè!»  
  
«Àõ òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ! Ñòðàííî...» - Ãàððè îñëàáèë õâàòêó, íå îòïóñêàÿ, îäíàêî, îêîí÷àòåëüíî, - «à ÿ êàê ðàç õîòåë ñäåëàòü òåáå ïðèÿòíîå, Ôèííèãàí.»  
  
«Ãàððè, îòïóñòè åãî!» – âìåøàëñÿ Ðîí ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû.  
  
«Ðîí, òû åãî ñëûøàë?»  
  
«Ñëûøàë, íó è ÷òî? Òû âñå âñåãäà óñëîæíÿåøü. Òóò âñå ñâîè.»  
  
Èç-ïîä Ãàððèíîãî ëîêòÿ Ñåàìóñ ïèñêíóë:  
  
«Âîò-âîò!»  
  
«Àõ, ñâîè?» – Ãàððè ïðîøåïòàë çëîâåùèì ãîëîñîì è, ïî÷òè îòïóñòèâ ãîëîâó Ñåàìóñà, êîòîðûé ê òîìó âðåìåíè ïåðåñòàë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ è âèñåë êóëåì â êîëüöå Ãàððèíîé ðóêè, ïðîäîëæèë øåïîòîì, òàê ÷òîáû áûëî ñëûøíî òîëüêî Ñåàìóñó è Ðîíó, - «Òîãäà ÿ ìîæåò ðàññêàæó ýòèì «ñâîèì», êàê òû, Ñåàìóñ, çàðàáîòàë 500 ãàëåîíîâ íà ïðîøëûé Õýëëîóèí...»  
  
Ñåàìóñ âûäåðíóë ãîëîâó è îòïðÿíóë êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò Ãàððè, íî òîò ñõâàòèë åãî çà âîðîòíèê, ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå è ïðîäîëæèë ãîâîðèòü ïðÿìî Ñåàìóñó â óõî:  
  
«Èëè ñêîëüêèõ ìóãëîâ òû óëîæèë çà ïîñëåäíèé ãîä...» – Ñåàìóñ ïîáåëåë, è ñ òèõèì óæàñîì ñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî îáëè÷èòåëÿ. Âèä ó íåãî ñòàë êàê ó ñàìîãî çàòðàâëåííîãî çàéöà â ìèðå.  
  
Ñåàìóñ áûë ëåãêîìûñëåííûì ìîëîäûì ÷åëîâåêîì, è, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ïÿòîãî êëàññà, ñåêñóàëüíàÿ æèçíü ñòàëà åãî âòîðîé (è ãëàâíîé) æèçíüþ. Îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë ìàëü÷èêîâ, ýòî áûëî ïîíÿòíî ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê â íåì âîîáùå çàøåâåëèëèñü ãîðìîíû, è, â ñèëó ñâîåé íàèâíîñòè è æèâîñòè õàðàêòåðà, íå âïîëíå ïîíèìàë, êàê ìîæíî íå ñïàòü ñî âñåìè ìàëü÷èêàìè ïîäðÿä. Íàñåëåíèå Õîãâàðòñà Ñåàìóñ, îäíàêî, îáõîäèë íàìåðåííî – íå æåëàë ãàäèòü â ñâîåì æå êîëîäöå. Åäèíñòâåííûì èñêëþ÷åíèåì ýòîìó ïðàâèëó áûëè Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, Ðîí Óýñëè, è Äèí Òîìàñ – åãî âå÷íûå ñîñåäè ïî êîìíàòå, ðåáÿòà ñ íå âïîëíå îïðåäåëåííîé ñåêñóàëüíîé îðèåíòàöèåé. Ñåàìóñ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî åãî ãîðÿ÷èé òåìïåðàìåíò, êàê è åãî ñòðàñòü ê ëåãêèì äåíüãàì, îñòàíóòüñÿ â ýòîì óçêîì êðóãó ñàìûõ áëèçêèõ äðóçåé. Â ýòó ìèíóòó Ãàððè äàâàë åìó ïîíÿòü, ÷òî åãî ìîë÷àíèå íå äîëæíî âîñïðèíèìàòüñÿ, êàê ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùååñÿ. Ñåàìóñ áûë â óæàñå.  
  
Ïðèëüíóâ åøå áëèæå, Ãàððè ïðîìóðëûêàë:  
  
«À ìîæåò ÿ èì ðàññêàæó, Ñåàìóñ, åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ, â ÷üåé ïîñòåëè òû îêàçàëñÿ òîëüêî ïîçàïðîøëîé íî÷üþ», - ó Ñåàìóñà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî çàäðîæàëà íèæíÿÿ ãóáà.  
  
Ïîçàâ÷å÷à â ïîñòåëè îí (ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî!) îêàçàëñÿ íè ó êîãî äðóãîãî êàê ó Ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà, êîòîðûé çà íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïåðåä ïîëíîé ëóíîé íå âñåãäà ñîîáðàæàë, ÷òî äåëàåò, è, íàòêíóâøèñü â ïóñòîì êîíöå êîððèäîðå íà ðàñêðàñíåâøåãîñÿ îò èãðû â ïðÿòêè, çàïûõàâøåãîñÿ Ñåàìóñà, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿë ñïîñîáíîñòü ëîãè÷åñêè ðàññóæäàòü. Âïðî÷åì Ñåàìóñ íå æàëîâàëñÿ. Îí âîîáùå íèêîãäà íå æàëîâàëñÿ, è íè íà ÷òî íå îáèæàëñÿ. È âîò òåïåðü îí ãîòîâ áûë ðàçðûäàòüñÿ, è ïðè÷èíîé ýòîìó áûëè Ãàððèíû æåñòîêèå ñëîâà. Ãàððè íåíàâèäåë ñåáÿ â ýòó ìèíóòó. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âäðóã ñòðàñòíîå æåëàíèå âçÿòü ìàëåíüêîãî, äðîæàùåãî Ñåàìóñà â ñâîè ñèëüíûå ðóêè è ïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ, ïîêà òîò íå óñïîêîèòñÿ. Íî îí áûñòðî îòìåë ýòî æåëàíèå – ìàëü÷èøêà ñîâñåì îáíàãëåë â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, è åãî íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ïðèñòðóíèòü, ïîêà íå ñòàëî ïîçäíî.  
  
Ñåàìóñà áèëà äðîæü. Óæàñ áûë íå â òîì, ÷òî åãî ãîðäåëèâûå è âûñîêîìåðíûå ñîñåäè ïî êîëåäæó ìîãóò óçíàòü î òîì, ñêîëüêî ðàç Ñåàìóñ ïðîñûïàëñÿ â ïðèäîðîæíûõ ìóãëîâñêèõ îòåëÿõ, ìûëñÿ â ãðÿçíîì äóøå, îäåâàëñÿ, ÷ìîêàë êàêîãî-íèáóäü ñîâåðøåííî îáàëäåâøåãî, ñîáëàçíåííîãî èì íàêàíóíå ñòàðøåêëàññíèêà â ãóáû è, íå ñ÷èòàÿñü ñ íåðâíîé ñèñòåìîé áåäíîãî ìóãëà, ñàäèëñÿ íà ìåòëó è óëåòàë â ñòîðîíó êîëäîâñêîé øêîëû. Óæàñ áûë â òîì, ÷òî îá ýòîì ìîæåò óçíàòü êîå-êòî äðóãîé.  
  
Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî ýòî-òî è äîáüåò Ñåàìóñà, è ïîòîìó, íåæíî îáíÿâ äðîæàùåãî è ãîòîâîãî ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ ìàëü÷èêà, ëàñêîâî äîáàâèë:  
  
«À îíè óæ ïîñòàðàþòñÿ ïåðåäàòü âñå â ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ òâîåìó äðàãîöåííîìó Äðàêî.»  
  
Ñåàìóñ çàõëþïàë íîñîì.  
  
«Ñâîëî÷ü òû», - íåîæèäàííî ïîäàë ãîëîñ Ðîí, è ãðóáî ïåðåëåçÿ ÷åðåç Ãàððè, ïðèçåìëèëñÿ îêîëî Ñåàìóñà. Òîò æå, îáíàðóæèâ ïåðåä ñîáîé øèðîêóþ, ïî÷òè ìóæñêóþ ãðóäü, íå ïðèäóìàë íè÷åãî ëó÷øå, êàê óòêíóòüñÿ â íåå íîñîì.  
  
«Íó, íó... Ñåàìóñ, íå ïëà÷ü. Íè÷åãî îí íèêîìó íå ñêàæåò, òû æå çíàåøü», – Ðîí îáåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ñâîèì «òîëüêî-ïîïðîáóé» âçãëÿäîì.  
  
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë. Îòíîøåíèÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè ñòðåìèòåëüíî íåñëèñü ê ÷åðòó. Çà÷åì òîëüêî îí íà÷àë âåñü ýòîò ðàçãîâîð! Âåäü åñëè ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, íè÷åãî íîâîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöàì Ñåàìóñ íå ñêàçàë – âñåì è òàê áûëî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñîäåðæèò ñâîåãî âå÷íîãî «ñïóòíèêà æèçíè» Ðîíà Óýñëè, è ÷òî, ñî âðåìåíåì, êîãäà èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ïðèîáðåëè ëåãêèé ñåêñóàëüíûé îòòåíîê, èõ ÷óâñòâî þìîðà îöåíèëî ñèòóàöèþ ïî äîñòîèíñòâó, è èãðà â «ïðîñòèòóöèþ» îêàçàëàñü î÷åíü óâëåêàòåëüíîé. Òàê ÷òî, íè÷åãî òàêîãî óæàñíîãî Ñåàìóñ íå ðàñêðûë – à âîò îí íàïóãàë áåäíîãî ðåáåíêà äî ñëåç. Íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü, íàäî ïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ. Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Ðîíà, êîòîðûé âñå åùå èãðàë ðîëü íÿíüêè, è òîëüêî îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè ÷òî-íèáóäü áàíàëüíîå, âðîäå – «ÿ ïîøóòèë», êàê ñî ñòîðîíû ó÷èòåëüñêîãî êðåñëà ðàçäàëîñü çíàêîìîå ìû÷àíèå – Ïðîôåññîð Òðåëëàíè âîçâðàùàëàñü íà çåìëþ.  
  
Êëàññ áûñòðî ðåîðãàíèçîâàëñÿ – âñå êòî âñòàâàë è õîäèë ïî êîìíàòå, êòî ëåæàë íà ïîëó íà ìÿãêèõ ïîäóøêàõ, êòî ñìîòðåë èç îêíà – âñå áûñòðî âåðíóëèñü ê ñâîèì «ñòîëèêàì íà òðîèõ», çàêðûëè ãëàçà è äðóæíî çàìû÷àëè. Ïðîöåäóðà áûëà áîëåå ÷åì çíàêîìîé: ê ñåäüìîìó êëàññó ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå þíûå êîëäóíû è âåäüìû ïðèõîäèëè ê òîìó æå âûâîäó, ê êîòîðîìó Ãåðìèîíà ïðèøëà åùå â òðåòüåì, à Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì â ÷åòâåðòîì êëàññàõ – Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ ÷óøü, à Òðåëëàíè – ñóìàñøåäøàÿ ëæèâàÿ äóðà â ñòðåêîçèíûõ î÷êàõ. Ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, âñå ÷òî îò íèõ òðåáóåòñÿ, äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû ïðîéòè ýòîò íåâûíîñèìûé ïðåäìåò – ýòî êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå âðàòü, è âûäóìûâàòü êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå èäèîòñêèõ ïðåäñêàçàíèé. Ó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé ïîëüçîâàëñÿ ýòèì ìåòîäîì âîò óæå áîëåå òðåõ ëåò, áûëè ëó÷øèå îöåíêè â êëàññå.  
  
Ïðîôôåñîð Òðåëëàíè ïåðåñòàëà ìû÷àòü, ñ âèäèìûì òðóäîì îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ìîðãíóëà è îáúÿâèëà:  
  
«Ìíå áûëî äàðîâàíî âèäåíèå!»  
  
Ãàððè îòîðâàëñÿ íà ñåêóíäó îò çàïèñêè, êîòîðóþ îí ïèñàë Ñåàìóñó («Ñåàìóñ, íà êîëåíÿõ óìîëÿþ – ÏÐÎÑÒÈ!») è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. Ïðîôåññîð ïðîäîëæàëà.  
  
«Ïåðåäî ìíîé îòêðûëèñü äâåðè ïÿòîé – ëóííîé – ðåàëüíîñòè, â êîòîðîé âñÿ íàøà æèçíü, âñå íàøè ïîìûñëû è æåëàíèÿ ïðåäñòàâëåíû ñèìâîëàìè. Â ýòîé ðåàëüíîñòè ÿ óçðåëà, ïîìèìî ïðî÷åãî, îãðîìíûé ÿíòàðíûé øàð, ïðîçðà÷íûé, êàê ðîäíèêîâàÿ âîäà. Ìîå ñåðäöå âîçëèêîâàëî îò ñ÷àñòüÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê íåìó – òàê îí áûë ïðåêðàñåí è ÷èñò! Íî êîãäà ÿ âñìîòðåëàñü âíóòðü – î ãîðå! ß óâèäåëà, êàê â ýòîé ÿíòàðíîé òâåðäè ÷òî-òî çàêîâàííî!» – Ïðîôåññîð âûäåðæàëà òåàòðàëüíóþ ïàóçó, - «Òàì áûë çàêîâàí... ìàëü÷èê.»  
  
Ãàððè áðîñèë çàïèñêó ÷åðåç Ðîíà Ñåàìóñó, è òóò æå äâå ÷óæèå çàïèñêè ïðèçåìëèëèñü ê íåìó íà êîëåíè. Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, î ÷åì ãîâîðèëà Ïðîôåññîð Òðåëàííè, Ãàððè íå íàäî áûëî îòêðûâàòü ýòè çàïèñêè, ÷òîáû óçíàòü, ÷òî â íèõ áûëî íàïèñàííî. Âñå áûëî ñëèøêîì õîðîøî èçâåñòíî: «Äåðæèñü, Ãàððè!», èëè «Ïèøè çàâåùàíèå!», èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Îí ñìàõíóë çàïèñêè íà ïîë.  
  
«Ìàëü÷èê, þíîøà, â ðàññâåòå ñâîåé ìîëîäîñòè, âèñåë, çàëèòûé ÿíòàðåì, êàê áàáî÷êà...» – íåñëà ñòàðàÿ äóðà.  
  
Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òîë÷îê â ñïèíó, îãëÿíóëñÿ è ïîäïðûãíóë îò ðàäîñòè – Ñåàìóñ ÷åðåç Ðîíà ïðîòÿãèâàë åìó ðóêó. Â ðóêå áûëà çàïèñêà. Ãàððè ïðèíÿë êëî÷îê ïåðãàìåíòà, è âûâåðíóâ øåþ åùå áîëüøå, ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ïîöåëîâàë òåïëóþ Ñåàìóñîâó ëàäîøêó. Ñåàìóñ ïîãëàäèë Ãàððè ïî ùåêå è ðóêà óñêîëüçíóëà. Ãàððè ðàçâåðíóë ðóëîí÷èê çàïèñêè: «Ñ òåáÿ äâà êóëüêà Áåðòè-Áóòñ, è ïîõîä íà Äèàãîí Àëëåþ. Íà êîëåíè âñòàíåøü â êîìíàòå. Ìû íàéäåì òâîåìó ÿçûêó ëó÷øåå ïðèìåíåíèå.» Ãàððè âçäîõíóë îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Îòíîøåíèÿ âîññòàíîâèëèñü.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð òåì âðåìåíåì ïðîäîëæàëà âûçûâàòü ê ñåáå æàëîñòü ñâîèìè «âèäåíèÿìè»:  
  
«Î, áåäíîå, áåäíîå äèòÿ, îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîìîùåí, îí áûë ðàçáèò è ïîëîìàí. Íè÷òî íå ìîãëî åãî ñïàñòè. ß ïðèáëèçèëàñü íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî è óâèäåëà ÷òî îí ïëà÷åò õðóñòàëüíûìè ñëåçàìè.»  
  
Ðîí íåîïðåäåëåííî õìûêíóë è ïèõíóë Ãàððè ëîêòåì.  
  
Ïðîôôåñîð îñòàíîâèëà íàêîíåö ïîòîê ñâîåãî êðàñíîðå÷èÿ è âîïðîñèòåëüíî âîççðèëàñü íà ñâîèõ èíäèôåðåíòíûõ ñëóøàòåëåé.  
  
«À òåïåðü ÿ âàñ ïîïðîøó ðàñøèôðîâàòü ýòîò ñèìâîëè÷åñêèé îáðàç. Ïàðâàòòè?»  
  
Ïàðâàòòè Ïàòèëü îòðåêëàñü îò ñâîåé ëþáèìîé ó÷èòåëüíèöû ïîñëåäíåé, è òåïåðü ÷óâòñâîâàëà ê íåé ëèøü ñíèñõîæäåíèå, ÷óòü ïðèïðàâëåííîå ïðåçðåíèåì. Îíà ïîäóìàëà íàä âîïðîñîì è ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè:  
  
«Íàâåðíîå, ÿíòàðü ñèìâîëèçèðóåò õîëîä.»  
  
«Ìèññ Ïàòèëü, âû ìåíÿ ðàçî÷àðîâûâàåòå. Êòî-íèáóäü åùå? Ëàâàíäà?»  
  
«Ììì... Âîäà?» – Ëàâàíäà áûëà ñëèøêîì ïîãëîùåíà íîâîé èãðóøêîé – ïåðåêèäûâàþùèìèñÿ ÷åðíèëàìè, (ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðûõ ìîæíî áûëî ïåðåêèäûâàòü ñëîâà, íàïèñàííûå íà ñâîåì ïåðãàìåíòå, íà ëþáîé äðóãîé) ÷òîáû ïðèäóìàòü áîëåå îðèãèíàëüíûé îòâåò.  
  
Òðåëëàíè ïîêà÷àëà î÷êàñòîé ãîëîâîé.  
  
«ßíòàðü â ñâîåì àñòðàëüíîì – ãëàâíîì – çíà÷åíèè ñèìâîëèçèðóåò ïëåíåíèå, îêîëäîâûâàíèå âîëè, ïîëíóþ ïîòåðþ ñâîáîäû. Ýòî íåñ÷àñòíîå ñîçäàíèå, âèäèìîå ìíîé â ÿíòàðíîì ïëåíó, áóäåò çàõâà÷åííî â íàñòîÿùèé, ôèçè÷åñêèé ïëåí.»  
  
«Êåì æå, Ïðîôåññîð?» – ðîáêî ñïðîñèë Íåâèëëü.  
  
«Ñèëàìè Çëà, êîíå÷íî, æå!»  
  
Ðîí óñìåõíóëñÿ, è, ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó ê Ãàððè, ïðîáîðìîòàë åìó íà óõî:  
  
«Íå òðóñü, Ãàððè, ó íàñ òåïåðü Ñåàìóñ – ñïåö ïî Çàùèòå îò Ñèë Çëà. ×åìó òî æå îí îò Ëþïèíà äîëæåí áûë íàõâàòàòüñÿ ìåæäó ïîëîâûìè àêòàìè.»  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Òðåëëàíè ñíÿëàñü ñ êðåñëà è ïîøëà âèòàòü ïî êîìíàòå.  
  
«À ñåé÷àñ çàïèøèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå – ñî÷èíåíèå íà òåìó: «Ìîÿ ïÿòàÿ ëóííàÿ ðåàëüíîñòü». Äèí, íà ñëåäóþùåì óðîêå òåáÿ íå áóäåò – ïåðåäàé, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñâîå ñî÷èíåíèå ÷åðåç îäíîêëàññíèêîâ. Ïàðâàòòè, äîðîãàÿ, êîãäà áóäåøü ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå îòñþäà âíèç, áóäü îñòîðîæíà – ÿ âèæó òåáÿ â áîëüíèöå ñ ïåðåëîìîì íîãè. Ìîæåòå èäòè, âû ñâîáîäíû.»  
  
Ñåìèêëàññíèêè áîäðî ïîâñêàêèâàëè èç-çà ñâîèõ ñòîëèêîâ, ïî êëàññó ïîäíÿëñÿ õàðàêòåðíûé êîíöó ëþáîãî óðîêà â ìèðå ðàäîñòíûé øóì è ãàëäåø, è ñî ñòîðîíû ìîãëî ïîêàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ãàëäÿò îáûêíîâåííûå, íè î ÷åì íå çàáîòÿùèåñÿ øêîëüíèêè, à íå óæå ÷àñòè÷íî ñîñòîÿâøèåñÿ, ìîãóùåñòâåííûå êîëäóíû è âåäüìû, êîòîðûì ïðåäñòîèò â áëèæàéøåì áóäóùåì ñðàçèòüñÿ ñ âðàãîì âñåãî ðîäà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî – Òåìíûì Âëàñòåëèíîì, Ëîðäîì Âîëüäåìîðòîì.  
  
Ãàððè, êàê òîëüêî ïðåäîñòàâèëàñü âîçìîæíîñòü, ñãðåá Ñåàìóñà è ñòèñíóë åãî â ñâîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ. Ñåàìóñ çàäóøåííî çàñìåÿëñÿ. Äðóçüÿ ïîäõâàòèëè ðþêçàêè è ïîøëè çà îñòàëüíûìè ê âûõîäó. Íåîæèäàííî Ðîí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîäìèãíóâ âñåì, êòî íà íåãî ñìîòðåë, îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Òðåëëàíè, óòîíóâøóþ îïÿòü â ñâîåì êðåñëå:  
  
«Ïðîôåññîð, à êòî ýòîò íåñ÷àñòíûé ìàëü÷èê, ïðî êîòîðîãî âû ðàññêàçûâàëè?»  
  
«À?»  
  
Òðåëëàíè âçäðîãíóëà, êàê-áóäòî åå âûäåðíóëè èç î÷åðåäíîé ìåäèòàöèè, è óñòàâèëàñü íà Ðîíà ñòðàííûì âçãëÿäîì.  
  
«Ìàëü÷èê, þíîøà, ðàçáèòàÿ áàáî÷êà... Ïðîôåññîð, ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå?»  
  
Ïðîôåññîð ïåðåâåëà ñâîé ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè, è åå ãëàçà, êàê âñåãäà ïðè âèäå Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë, íàïîëíèëèñü ñëåçàìè. Ýòî óæå áûëî áîëåå ïðèâû÷íî. Îíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ïîòîì çàêðûëà åãî, è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé:  
  
«ß íå ïîìíþ åãî ëèöà.»  
  
Ðîí âûãëÿäåë ñáèòûì ñ òîëêó. Ãàððè è âñå îñòàëüíûå ïðîñòî íå âåðèëè ñâîèì óøàì.  
  
«Êàê, Ïðîôåññîð, ðàçâå ýòî íå áûë Ãàððè...?»  
  
«Ìèñòåð Óýñëè, - çàøèïåëà Òðåëëàíè, - ÿ, êàæåòñÿ, âàì îòâåòèëà. Âñåãî õîðîøåãî. Æäó âàñ ÷åðåç íåäåëþ.»  
  
Êà÷àÿ ãîëîâàìè, øêîëüíèêè óäàëèëèñü.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê áûë î÷åíü ñòàðûì. Òûñÿ÷ó ëåò, òûñÿ÷ó äîëãèõ, ñòðàøíûõ ëåò, âïèâøèñü îñíîâàíèåì, êàê êîðíÿìè, â îäíó èç ñàìûõ âûñîêèõ ñêàë â ñåâåðíîé Òðàíñèëüâàíèè, ïî÷òè íà ãðàíèöå ñ Èòàëèåé, âîçíîñèë îí ñâîè ÷åðíûå ñòåíû ê ìóòíîìó, ñåðîìó íåáó.  
  
Ïîëîâèíó ýòîãî äîëãîãî òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ Çàìîê áûë çàáðîøåí, çàáûò, è íèêòî – íè àðõåîëîãè, íè ïðîæèâàþùèå íèæå â äîëèíå êðåñòüÿíå íå ìîãëè óæ ïðèïîìíèòü, êòî áûë åãî âëàäåëüöåì. Ðóìûíñêèå âëàñòè íå òðîíóëè Çàìîê, îáúÿâèâ åãî íàöèîíàëüíûì äîñòîÿíèåì, è äî ñèõ ïîð ïî êàêîé-òî ñòðàííîé ïðè÷èíå íè ó êîãî íå ðîäèëñÿ âîïðîñ, êàêèì ñîáñòâåííî îáðàçîì ñòîèò Çàìîê ñòîëüêî ëåò íà êðàþ ñêàëû, íå òðîíóòûé âðåìåíåì, ïî÷åìó íå îñåëè êàìåííûå ñòåíû, íå îñûïàëèñü êèðïè÷íûå áîéíèöû, íå ñâàëèëñÿ êîëîêîë ñ áàøíè. Ïî÷åìó êîëîêîë ýòîò ïðîäîëæàåò áèòü âåòðåííîé íî÷üþ òàê æå çâîíêî è ÷èñòî, êàê è òûñÿ÷ó ëåò íàçàä, à âîðîòà, îòïèðàâøèåñÿ çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ðàç çà ðàçíûìè îêàçèÿìè, çàïèðàëèñü â òîò æå äåíü çàíîâî ñàìè ñîáîé íà ìàññèâíûé ÷åðíûé çàìîê. Íèêòî íå çàèíòåðåñîâûâàëñÿ Îäèíîêèì Çàìêîì áîëüøå ÷åì íà äåíü èëè íà äâà. ×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé îêàçûâàëñÿ, ñëó÷àéíî èëè íàìåðåííî, â òåíè ÷åðíîé ãðîìàäèíû, íàõîäèë, ÷òî åìó ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî òðóäíî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòñÿ íà ìûñëÿõ î çàìêå – îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã äóìàòü î íåì äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî.  
  
Òàê è áûëî äîëãèå ñòîëåòèÿ – ñìåíÿëèñü ïîêîëåíèÿ, íîâàÿ âëàñòü ïðèõîäèëà íà ìåñòî ïðåæíåé, âîéíû ïðîêàòûâàëàñü ïî ãîëîäíîé çåìëå ñìåðòåëüíûì óðàãàíîì, à Çàìîê âñå æäàë è æäàë.  
  
È âîò îäíàæäû, áåçëóííîé íî÷üþ, êîãäà ÷åðíîòà Çàìêà áûëà ëèøü íåìíîãèì òåìíåå ÷åðíîòû íåáà – â ñàìîé âûñîêîé áàøíå (òîé, ÷òî ïîä êîëîêîëîì) çàãîðåëñÿ âäðóã íàñòîÿùèé, òåïëûé, æèâîé îãîíü. È òóò æå âñå â Çàìêå ïðèøëî â äâèæåíèå. Çàïîëûõàëè â çàïóñòåâøèõ êîìíàòàõ êàìèíû, çàæåãñÿ ìàãè÷åñêèé ñâåò â òåìíûõ ïåðåõîäàõ è ãóëêèõ çàëëàõ, ïîîòêðûâàëèñü îêíà â òùåòíîé íàäåæäå âûâåòðèòü òûñÿ÷åëåòíþþ çàòõëîñòü. Ïîñòîðîííèé íàáëþäàòåëü ñìîã áû óâèäåòü, êàê ðàáîòàåò áåç ïåðåðûâà êîëîäåö â ñåðåäèíå çàìêîâîé ïëîùàäè, è êàê íåñóòñÿ ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöàì, ïîääåðæèâàåìûå íåâèäèìûìè ðóêàìè, âåäðà ñî ñâåæåé âîäîé, êàê íàêðûâàþòñÿ ñêàòåðòÿìè ñòîëû, è íà ñòîëàõ ïîÿâëÿòñÿ òàêèå èçûñêàííûå áëþäà, êîòîðûå ïîäîøëè áû è êîðîëåâñêîìó ñòîëó. Â êîðîëåâñêîé ñïàëüíå, ÷òî áûëà ðàñïîëîæåíà ïðÿìî íàä áàíêåòíîé çàëëîé, ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûå òåíè ñêîëüçèëè âäîëü ñòåí, ñíèìàÿ ïûëü ñ òåìíûõ êàðòèí, ñ òÿæåëûõ äðàïèðîâîê, ðàñïàõèâàÿ áàëäàõèí íà îãðîìíîé, äóáîâîé êðîâàòè. Îòêðûëèñü âèííûå ïîãðåáà, ðàññòåëèëèñü êîâðû è çàëèëñÿ ìåäíûì çâîíîì íà êðûøå êîëîêîë.  
  
Ñëó÷èëîñü òî, ÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî âîò óæå òûñÿ÷ó ëåò – Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê ïðèíèìàë ãîñòåé. 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.


	2. Chapter Two

Home | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **The Lonely Castle**
font size: (+) : (-)

Author: Lucia fon Berengott
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.

NC-17 - Russian - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 30 - Publish date: 08-16-02 - Updated: 08-16-02 
storyid: 916840
  


ÃËÀÂÀ ÂÒÎÐÀß  
  
1 ÍÀÑËÅÄÍÛÅ ÏÐÈÍÖÛ È ÍÅÌÍÎÃÎ ÝÐÎÒÈÊÈ  
  
  
  
Ýòà áûëà êðàñèâàÿ îñåíü. Îãíåííûé ëèñòîïàä êðóæèë, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ, ñ íà÷àëà îêòÿáðÿ, è âñå âîêðóã áûëî óñòëàíî òîëñòûì êîâðîì èç ëèñòüåâ. Áûëî íå õîëîäíî, íî äîæäëèâî – ÷àñòûå íî÷íûå ãðîçû òðåâîæèëè ñîí îáèòàòåëåé êîëäîâñêîé øêîëû. Ïîñëå ãðîç âîçäóõ áûë ñâåæèì è ïàõ ãíèëîâàòîé ëåñíîé ñûðîñòüþ è ãðèáàìè. Îçåðî òåìíåëî äåíü îòî äíÿ, è íà åãî ïî÷òè ÷åðíîé çåðêàëüíîé ïîâåðõíîñòè òèõî êà÷àëèñü ÿðêèå êëåíîâûå ëèñòüÿ. Åäèíîðîãè ìåíÿëè öâåò, ïîêðûâàÿñü îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëî-çîëîòîé, çèìíåé øåðñòüþ – Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì êàê-òî íàòêíóëèñü íà öåëîå ñåìåéñòâî: îñòîðîæíî ïåðåñòóïàÿ çîëîòûìè êîïûòöàìè, ýòè ýëåãàíòíûå æèâîòíûå, ýòè äèêèå ãðàöèè ïîêàçàëèñü íà îïóøêå, ãäå Õàãðèä îñòàâèë äëÿ íèõ öåëîå âåäðî ñ êîðìîì. Ãàððè íå ìîã ïðèïîìíèòü, âèäåë ëè îí êîãäà ëèáî ÷òî-íèáóäü áîëåå ïðåêðàñíîå.  
  
Óòðîì òðåòüåãî ïîíåäåëüíèêà ñ íà÷àëà îêòÿáðÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðîñíóëñÿ â ïîëøåñòîãî óòðà îò òèõîãî øóðøàíèÿ âîäû, è ñòóêà êàïåëü â îêíî – îïÿòü øåë äîæäü. Øóì äîæäÿ çàâîðàæèâàë, óâîäèë åãî çà ñîáîé, è ìåíüøå âñåãî õîòåëîñü ïîä ýòè çâóêè ÷òî-íèáóäü äåëàòü – âûêàïûâàòüñÿ èç òåïëîãî ãíåçäà, êîòîðîå ñîçäàâàëî íàãðåòîå çà íî÷ü îäåÿëî, ñíèìàòü ïèæàìó, îäåâàòüñÿ, èäòè â äàëüíþþ âàííóþ ïðåôåêòîâ, ïîòîì â Áîëüøóþ Çàëëó íà çàâòðàê, ïîòîì íà çàíÿòèÿ... Ãàððè çàñòîíàë. Âñòàâàòü îïðåäåëåííî íå õîòåëîñü.  
  
Çîëîòûå ÷àñû â ôîðìå Ñíè÷à, ñèäåâøèå íà ïðèêðîâàòíîé òóìáî÷êå, èçäàëè çíàêîìûé ïðèÿòíûé êëèê è, ñíÿâøèñü ñ ìåñòà, ïðèíÿëèñü ïîðõàòü âîêðóã Ãàððèíîé ãîëîâû. Ãàððè íå ñòàë æäàòü, ïîêà ÷àñû çàïîþò íåæíûì æåíñêèì ãîëîñîì î ñâîåé áåçðàçäåëüíîé ëþáâè ê íåêîåìó êâèäè÷íîìó êàïèòàíó (Ôðåä ñ Äæîðäæåì ïîäàðèëè Ãàððè ÷àñû äâà ãîäà íàçàä, íå ïîòðóäèâøèñü ïðåäóïðåäèòü åãî î òîì, ÷òî ÷àñû çàêîëäîâàíû ëþáîâíûì çàêëÿòüåì ê âëàäåëüöó), è íàêðûë Ñíè÷ îäåÿëîì. ×àñû ñ÷àñòëèâî âçäîõíóëè è ÷òî-òî ëàñêîâî ïðîøåïòàëè â âîðîòíèê Ãàððèíîé ïèæàìû.  
  
Áîðÿñü ñî ñíîì, Ãàððè ïîëåæàë åùå ïÿòü ìèíóò, ïîòîì ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå è îãëÿäåë çíàêîìíóþ êîìíàòó. Äíåâíîãî ñâåòà, ñ òðóäîì ïðîáèâàþùåãîñÿ ñêâîçü óçêèå ðàçíîöâåòíûå îêíà áûëî è òàê íèêîãäà íå äîñòàòî÷íî, à òåïåðü, ðàííèì ïàñìóðíûì óòðîì, â êîìíàòå áûëî ïî÷òè òåìíî. Áûëî õîëîäíî – çà íî÷ü ïîòóõ êàìèí, è íèêòî íå ïðîñíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ðàçæå÷ü åãî çàíîâî. Êîìíàòà áûëà ïî÷òè èäåàëüíîé êâàäðàòíîé ôîðìû – ñîîòâåòñòâóÿ ÷åòûðåì âíåøíèì ñòåíàì Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé Áàøíè – ñàìàÿ âûñîêàÿ áàøíÿ â Õîãâàðöå, íå ñ÷èòàÿ Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêóþ, êîíå÷íî.  
  
Ãàððè íàêîíåö ðåøèëñÿ íà ïîäâèã, è îäíèì äâèæåíèåì îòêèíóë ïóõîâîå îäåÿëî, ìîìåíòàëüíî ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åãî êîæà ïîêðûâàåòñÿ êîëþ÷èìè öûïêàìè. Ñíè÷-÷àñû èçäàëè íåîäîáðèòåëüíîå «ãððð-áððð» è, îñêîðáëåííûå, ïðîïîðõàëè íàçàä íà ñâîå ìåñòî. Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âçäîõíóâ, Ãàððè ñåë íà êðîâàòè, áëèçîðóêî ùóðÿñü è øàðÿ áîñûìè íîãàìè ïî õîëîäíîìó ïîëó, èùà òàïî÷êè. Ïîõîæå îí ïðîñíóëñÿ ðàíüøå âñåõ. Ïîòÿíóâøèñü ê òóìáî÷êå, îí íàùóïàë ñâîè çíàìåíèòûå êðóãëûå î÷êè è óñòðîèë èõ íà çàêîííîå ìåñòî íà ñâîåé ïåðåíîñèöå. Êîìíàòà òóò æå ñôîêóñèðîâàëàñü. Ãàððè âãëÿäåëñÿ â ïîëóòüìó.  
  
È òóò, â ýòó ñàìóþ ìèíóòó, çàñòûâ íà êðàþ êðîâàòè â íåîïðåäåëåííîé ïîçå –ïîëóñèäÿ, ïîëóëåæà, ñ îäíèì òàïî÷êîì íà áîñîé íîãå, Ãàððè âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî áåçíàäåæíî çàõëåñòûâàåò âîëíà êàêîãî-òî ãëóïîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ, êàêîé-òî âñåëåíñêîé ëþáâè êî âñåìó Ýòîìó – ê ýòîé ïî÷òè òåìíîé êîìíàòå, â êîòîðîé îí ïðîâåë ëó÷øèå ãîäû ñâîé æèçíè, ê ýòîìó îáùåæèòèþ, ê ýòîé øêîëå, êî âñåé ýòîé âîëøåáíîé æèçíè, ïîëíîé îïàñíîñòåé è ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. Îí âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå ñìîã áû ñóùåñòâîâàòü â ìèðå, ãäå íå áûëî áû Ýòîãî – îí áû ïðîñòî òÿíóë ñâîå áåññìûñëåííîå, íèêîìó íåíóæíîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå äî ïîðû äî âðåìåíè, ïîêà åãî áû íå ñòàëî – è ñêîðåé âñåãî, ñ ïîìîùüþ åãî î÷àðîâàòåëüíûõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, åãî áû íå ñòàëî î÷åíü ñêîðî. Ñêâîçü íåîæèäàííûå ñëåçû, ìåøàþùèå çðåíèþ, Ãàððè îáâåë ãëàçàìè êîìíàòó. Âîò íà ÷åòûðåõ øèðîêèõ, ïîä áàëäàõèíàìè, êðîâàòÿõ, âäîëü êàìåííûõ ñòåí Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé Áàøíè, ñïÿò ñàìûå äîðîãèå ëþäè â åãî æèçíè, ðàäè ñ÷àñòüÿ êîòîðûõ îí ãîòîâ ïîæåðòâîâàòü âñåì, ÷òî èìååò. Îí ëþáèò ýòèõ ëþäåé, è ýòè ëþäè, íå ñìîòðÿ íà âñå èõ åæåäíåâíûå ññîðû è ïðåïèðàòåëüñòâà – ëþáÿò åãî. Ãàððè âäðóã ïîäóìàë, è ïîíÿë ÷òî îí àáñîëþòíî è îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñ÷àñòëèâ.  
  
È òóò îí íàêîíåö-òî îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íèçêî îïóùåííûé è äàæå ïîäîòêíóòûé â íåêîòîðûõ ìåñòàõ áàëäàõèí âîêðóã êðîâàòè Ñåàìóñà. Ãàððè òèõî çàñòîíàë. Íåóæåëè Ñåàìóñ ëèøèëñÿ ïîñëåäíèõ îñòàòêîâ ñîâåñòè è ïðîâåë Ìàëôîÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå îáùåæèòèå? Ãàððè îêîí÷àòåëüíî âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè è, íàêèíóâ õàëàò, ïîäîøåë ê Ñåàìóñîâîìó ãíåçäó ïîðîêà. Ïðèñëóøàëñÿ. Âðîäå òèõî. Ìîæåò îí îøèáñÿ. Â êîíöå-êîíöîâ ìàëî ëè ïî êàêîé ïðè÷èíå ìîæåò áûòü îïóùåí áàëäàõèí. Õîòÿ ïî ñâîåìó ñîáñòâåííîìó îïûòó Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî òàêèõ ïðè÷èí áûâàåò ìàëî.  
  
Íåîæèäàííî çàøåâåëèëîñü ðûæåå ñîëíöå â èçãîëîâüå êðîâàòè ó ïðîòèâîïîëîæíåé ñòåíû è îòòóäà æå ïîñëûøàëñÿ ÿâñòâåííûé çåâîê.  
  
«Ììì... Ãàððè?» – Ðîí ïîäàâèë âòîðîé çåâîê, - «ýòî òû òàì áðîäèøü?»  
  
«ß... Ïðîñíóëñÿ?»  
  
«Óãó...» – Ðîí ïåðåêàòèëñÿ íà áîê, âûñîâûâàÿ îïóõøåå ñî ñíà ëèöî èç ãëóáèí ñòåãàííîãî îäåÿëà.  
  
«Òîãäà äåðæèñü.»  
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ãàððè ðàçáåæàëñÿ è íàïðûãíóë ñâåðõó íà ñîííîå, ìÿãêîå ñ íî÷è òåëî. Ïåðåïîëíÿâøåé åãî Ëþáâè íóæíî áûëî äàòü êàêîé-òî âûõîä...  
  
* * *  
  
«...Äîìîãàòåëüñòâî, çëîóïîòðåáëåíèå áåñïîìîùíûì ñîñòîÿíèåì æåðòâû, íàñèëèå, ïðèíóæäåíèå ê ïîëîâîìó êîíòàêòó...» – Ðîí çàäóìàëñÿ, ïðèïîìèíàÿ êàêèå åùå ñóùåñòâóþò íà ñâåòå îáâèíåíèÿ, ñïîñîáíûå ïåðåâåñòè Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë íà ïåðìàíåíòíîå ìåñòî ïðîæèâàíèÿ â Àçáàêàí.  
  
Îíè âñå åùå áåññèëüíî ëåæàëè â êðîâàòè – Ãàððè óäîáíî ïðèñòðîèâøèñü íà ãðóäè ó Ðîíà, Ðîí îòêèíóâøèñü íà ïîäóøêè, ëåíèâî âîäÿ ó íåãî ïî ñïèíå ðóêîé. Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî îí ïåðå÷èñëÿë âñå ýòè ñóðîâûå îáâèíåíèÿ â ñåêñóàëüíîì íàñèëèè, çàðûâøèñü íîñîì â Ãàððèíû íåïîñëóøíûå âèõðû, òðóäíî áûëî ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî Ðîí áûë ÷åì-òî ñåðüåçíî íåäîâîëåí.  
  
Áûëî áåçíàäåæíî ïîçäíî. Ïðèäåòñÿ çàáåæàòü ïîñëå ïåðâîãî óðîêà ê ýëüôàì, ïåðåõâàòü ïàðó áóòåðáðîäîâ.  
  
Îäíàêî, ïîõîæå, íå îäíè îíè ïðîñïàëè ñåãîäíÿ çàâòðàê.  
  
«Ãûûààà... êîòîðûé ÷àñ?»  
  
«Âîñåìü...»  
  
«Î Ìåðëèí! Ó òåáÿ ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè!»  
  
Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, è Ãàððè, ðåçêî ïîâåðíóâøèñü íà äðóãîé áîê, îòêèíóë â ñòîðîíó êðàé áàëäàõèíà.  
  
«Ìàëôîé.»  
  
«Ïîòòåð. Ìîå ïî÷òåíèå.»  
  
«ß íàäåþñÿ òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî íàøà ñïàëüíÿ ýòî ïîñëåäíåå ìåñòî íà çåìëå, â êîòîðîì òåáå ðàçðåøåíî íàõîäèòüñÿ.»  
  
«ß òîæå ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü, Ïîòòåð.»  
  
«Íàñëåäíûå ïðèíöû» Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà óñòàâèëèñü äðóã íà äðóãà ÷åðåç êîìíàòó, ëåæà ïî÷òè â èäåíòè÷íûõ ïîçàõ – îïåðøèñü íà ëîêîòü – íå çíàÿ ÷òî ñêàçàòü äàëüøå. Ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà áîëåå ÷åì èäèîòñêîé, õîòÿ Äðàêî îíà, ïîõîæå, íå ñìóùàëà ñîâåðøåííî.  
  
Îí âñå åùå íå óäîñóæèëñÿ íàòÿíóòü íà ñåáÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü èç îäåæäû è åãî áëåäíàÿ êîæà ïî÷òè ñëèâàëàñü ñ ëüíÿíûìè ïðîñòûíÿìè íà Ñåàìóñîâîé êðîâàòè. Ãîëóáûå, õîëîäíûå ãëàçà ÷óòü ïðåçðèòåëüíî ñìîòðåëè èç-ïîä ïîä îòïóùåííîé äî ïîäáîðîäêà ñâåòëîé ÷åëêè, ñëåãêà õìóðèëèñü ïðÿìûå, òîíêèå áðîâè, íà âûñîêèõ ñêóëàõ èãðàë ëåãêèé ðóìÿíåö, îäíà äëèííàÿ, ñòðîéíàÿ íîãà âûñîâûâàëàñü èç- ïîä îäåÿëà. Ñ ëåâîé ñòîðîíû ãðóäè ó Ìàëôîÿ, ñâèâøèñü â êëóáîê, ñïàëà òàòóèðîâàííàÿ ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ çìåÿ. Õâîñò ñâîé çìåÿ äâàæäû îáìîòàëà âîêðóã áëåäíîãî ñîñêà. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðîãëîòèë íåîæèäàííî ñîáðàâøóþñÿ âî ðòó ñëþíó. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áûë, áåç âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ, ñàìûì êðàñèâûì ñóùåñòâîì èç âñåõ âòðå÷àâøèõñÿ íà åãî ïóòè. Íå ïðîñòî ñàìûì êðàñèâûì, ïîïðàâèëñÿ Ãàððè, à ñàìûì êðàñèâûì, ñàìûì èçÿùíûì, ñàìûì ñòèëüíûì... îäíèì ñëîâîì, òàêèì, ÷òî ïðè îäíîì âçãëÿäå íà íåãî ïóòàëèñü è òåðÿëèñü âñå ðàçóìíûå ìûñëè, è îñòàâàëèñü â äóøè îäíè òåìíûå, çâåðèíûå æåëàíèÿ.  
  
Ìàëôîé íåîæèäàííî çåâíóë, ÷åì ðàçáèë çàòÿíóâøååñÿ íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå, è ïî êîøà÷üè ïîòÿíóëñÿ – îí ÿâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îòëè÷íî. Çìåÿ, âûñóíóâ ãîëîâó èç êîëåö ñâîåãî òåëà, ðàñïðàâèëà õâîñò è çåâíóëà òîæå. Ñàì æå âèíîâíèê íåæäàííîãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ ãîëîãî ñëèçåðèíöà â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ñïàëüíå – Ñåàìóñ Ôèííèãàí – âûñóíóë ãîëîâó èç-çà Ìàëôîåâà ïëå÷à è ñëàäêî óëûáíóëñÿ.  
  
«Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè!»  
  
«Ïðèâåò, Ñåàìóñ!»  
  
Ãàððè íàêëîíèëñÿ è äîñòàë ñ ïîëà ñâîè è Ðîíà ïèæàìíûå øòàíû.  
  
«Òû â íå â ñâîåé êðîâàòè», – îòìåòèë Ñåàìóñ.  
  
«Êàê âèäèøü...»  
  
«È ó ýòîé êðîâàòè åñòü õîçÿèí?»  
  
«Ó êàæäîé êðîâàòè åñòü õîçÿèí, Ñåàìóñ.»  
  
Ðîí çà ñïèíîé ó Ãàððè èçäàë ïîä îäåÿëîì ñäàâëåííûé çâóê, ñðåäíèé ìåæäó ñòîíîì è ðû÷àíèåì. Äðàêî óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
  
«Ïîõîæå, Óýñëè ÷åì-òî íå äîâîëåí, Ïîòòåð. Ñòðàííî... Èìåòü ïî óòðàì â ïîñòåëè Âàøó Çíàìåíèòîñòü – îí äîëæåí áûë ïðûãàòü îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Òû ñòîèøü áîëüøå, ÷åì âñå åãî ôàìèëüíîå ãíåçäî.»  
  
«ß áåñöåííåí, Ìàëôîé», - îòøóòèëñÿ Ãàððè, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ îäíîé ðóêîé Ðîíà îò íåîáäóìàííûõ äåéñòâèé.  
  
«ß áû íàøåë òåáå öåíó...»  
  
Ãàððè â èçóìëåíèè óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîåãî âå÷íîãî ñîïåðíèêà – Ìàëôîé ñ íèì çàèãðûâàåò?! Äðàêî òóò æå ïîäòâåðäèë åãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ. Îí òîìíî ïðèêðûë ãëàçà äëèííûìè ðåñíèöàìè è, ëåãêî óëûáíóâøèñü, ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî ëèçíóë êîí÷èêîì ÿçûêà âîçäóõ. Ó Ãàððè â æèâîòå ÷òî-òî óõíóëî è ïîÿâèëîñü ëåãêîå îùóùåíèå íåâåñîìîñòè. Îí âäðóã ñ óæàñîì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ùåêè åãî íàëèâàþòñÿ êðàñêîé.  
  
Ñåàìóñó âñå ýòî, ïîõîæå, íå î÷åíü ïîíðàâèëîñü – ñ äåëàííûì ðàâíîäóøèåì îí îòâåðíóëñÿ è ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî ãîòîâèòüñÿ âûëåçòè èç ïîä îäåÿëà è ñïðûãíóòü íà ïîë.  
  
«Ýé!»  
  
Ñåàìóñ ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó ê Äðàêî. Òîò ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñâîèì çíàìåíèòûì íåïðîíèöàåìûì âçãëÿäîì. Íåîæèäàííî, áóäòî ðåøèâ áðîñèòüñÿ â îìóò ñ ãîëîâîé, Ñåàìóñ ïîòÿíóë Äðàêî çà ïëå÷î è, îòêèíóâ åãî íàçàä íà ïîäóøêè, óñåëñÿ íà íåãî ñâåðõó. Äðàêî ïîìîðùèëñÿ.  
  
«Õîðîøî óñòðîèëñÿ?»  
  
«Ïî÷òè. Âîò ñåé÷àñ áóäåò ñîâñåì õîðîøî.» – Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñåàìóñ âûòàùèë îòêóäà-òî ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è, íàïðàâèâ åå íà Äðàêî ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë. Â òó æå ñåêóíäó èç-ïîä ïîäóøêè, íà êîòîðîé âîçëåæàë ïðèæàòûé èì Äðàêî, âûñòðåëåëè äâå ÷åðíûå âåðåâî÷êè, è îáâèâ äåëèêàòíî òîíêèå çàïÿñòüÿ, ïåðåïëåëèëèñü ñ äåðåâÿííûìè ïåðåêëàäèíàìè èçãîëîâüÿ êðîâàòè. Ìàëôîé ïðèïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü.  
  
«Ñåàìóñ?»  
  
«Äðàêî?»  
  
«Ãàððè, ìîæíî ïîïðîñèòü òåáÿ îá îäîëæåíèè?» – Ñïðîñèë Ñåàìóñ, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò ãîëóáûõ ãëàç ñâîåãî âîçëþáëåííîãî.  
  
«Âîîáùå-òî, òû ýòîãî íå çàñëóæèâàåøü.»  
  
«Ñêàæè Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë, ÷òî ÿ ïëîõî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ.»  
  
Äðàêî ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, ïðîáóÿ îñâîáîäèòü ðóêè, îäíàêî, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ñåàìóñ íåïëîõî âûó÷èë èìåííî ýòîò îïðåäåëåííûé òðþê. Ìàëôîé ãðîçíî ñäâèíóë áðîâè.  
  
«Ôèííèãàí, åñëè òû íå ðàçÿæåøü ìåíÿ ñèþ æå ñåêóíäó, ÿ ìîãó òåáå ãàðàíòèðîâàòü ÷òî ñèìóëèðîâàòü òåáå íå ïðèäåòñÿ.»  
  
Ðîí, äî ñèõ ïîð ïðÿòàâøèéñÿ ïîä îäåÿëîì, ïîäñêî÷èë íà êðîâàòè è óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ñåàìóñà ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì. Ãàððè âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî.  
  
«×òî ñêàæåøü, áîññ?»  
  
Ðîí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé âçäîõíóë.  
  
«Äà... ïî-ìîåìó îí âûãëÿäèò òàê-ñåáå...»  
  
«Áëåäíûé...»  
  
«Îïóõøèé...»  
  
«Îïðåäåëåííî áîëüíîé...»  
  
Ñåàìóñ íåãëÿäÿ ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, äîñòàë øíóðîê ó ñòåíû, è áîðäîâûé çàíàâåñ îïóñòèëñÿ íàä ñöåíîé ðàçâðàòà.  
  
* * *  
  
Áûëî áåç ïÿòíàäöàòè äåâÿòü, êîãäà Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì âáåæàëè â êëàññ Òðàíñôèãóðàöèé. Óðîê øåë óæå ïî÷òè ïîë÷àñà. Ãåðìèîíà, êàê-âñåãäà, óæå ñèäåëà íà èõ çàêîííîì ìåñòå – òðåòüÿ ïàðòà ñ êîíöà â ðÿäó ó îêíà. Ðÿäîì ñêðîìíî ïðèìîñòèëñÿ Äèí Òîìàñ. Ìàê-Ãîíàãàë ñêðèïåëà ïåðîì çà ñâîèì ñâîèì ñòîëîì. Óñëûøàâ çâóê îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðì, ñòàðàÿ ó÷èòåëüíèöà âûïðÿìèëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïðîñëàâëåííîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è åãî íå ìåíåå ïðîñëàâëåííîãî ñîðàòíèêà – Ðîíà Óýñëè òàêèì âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûé ÿñíî îáúÿâèë äðóçüÿì, ÷òî ñëàâà ñëàâîé, à ñâîþ ëîæêó äåãòÿ îíè ñåãîäíÿ ñúåäÿò êàê ìèëåíüêèå.  
  
«Ìîãó ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, â ÷åì ïðè÷èíà âàøåãî îïîçäàíèÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?»  
  
Ìàê-Ãîíàãàë, êàê è âñå â øêîëå, óñïåëà ïðèâûêíóòü ê òîìó ôàêòó, ÷òî Ðîí Óýñëè íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîé ôèãóðîé, à ïðèñóòñòâóåò òîëüêî, êàê õîäÿ÷åå ïðèëîæåíèå ê ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé çíàìåíèòîñòè, è ïîòîìó ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè â ïðàâå îòâå÷àòü êàê çà ñåáÿ, òàê è çà Ðîíà.  
  
«Ìû íàòêíóëèñü íà Ïèâñà, ìàäàì.»  
  
«È...?»  
  
«È îí íàñ... çàäåðæàë.»  
  
«Êàê âàì íå ñòûäíî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð!» - Ìàê-Ãîíàãàë ïîêðàñíåëà îò ãíåâà, - «Âàøå âðàíüå âûãëÿäèò õóæå âàøåãî îïîçäàíèÿ!»  
  
«Íî, ìàäàì...»  
  
«Ïèâñ – áåäíîå, áåççàùèòíîå ñóùåñòâî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ âàìè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð! Âû çíàåòå ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ïÿòü çàêëèíàíèé, ñïîñîáíûõ íàâñåãäà èçãíàòü Ïèâñà èç íàøèõ ìåñò, è åùå äåñÿòü, ïîñëå êîòîðûõ îí ñòàíåò íåìûì êàê ðûáà! Ïèâñà íå òðîãàþò èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî èç-çà ñíèñõîäèòåëüíîñòè ê íåìó íàøåãî äèðåêòîðà! Êàæäûé òðåòüåêëàññíèê â ñîñòîÿíèè ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ïîëòåðãåéñòîì!» – Ìàê- Ãîíàãàë ïî÷òè êðè÷àëà.  
  
Ïðàâäó ãîâîðÿ, ñòàðàÿ äàìà ñèëüíî ðàçî÷àðîâàëàñü â ñâîåì ëþáèìöå çà ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà. Ãàððè âñå õóæå è õóæå ó÷èëñÿ, âñå ÷àùå è ÷àùå ïðîïóñêàë óðîêè, êâèäè÷íûé êàïèòàí èç íåãî âûøåë íèêóäûøíûé, îí çàïóñòèë ñâîþ âíåøíîñòü (äëèííûå âîëîñû, ñåðüãè â óõå, ðâàíûå øòàíû) íî, ÷òî õóæå âñåãî: áëàãîäàðÿ ñâîåìó ðàñïóùåííîìó äðóæêó Ñåàìóñó Ôèííèãàíó ó Ãàððè ïîÿâèëèñü äîâîëüíî ïðî÷íûå ñâÿçè â Ñëèçåðèíñêîì êîëëåäæå – â îäíó èç ñóááîò èõ ñ Ðîíîì äàæå ïðèãëàñèëè íà íåëåãàëüíóþ ïèðóøêó â Ïîäçåìåëüå Ñëèçåðèíà. Îá ýòîì ñòàëî èçâåñòíî îò Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà, êîòîðûé óñëûøàâ èç ñâîèõ àïïàðòàìåíòîâ îòâðàòèòåëüíóþ ìóãëîâóþ ìóçûêó, òóò æå ïîñïåøèë ðàçîãíàòü âåñü ýòîò ïîçîðíûé áåäëàì. Ñåâåðóñ ðàññêàçûâàë ïîòîì, ÷òî ãîðäîñòü Ãðèôôèíäîðà îí îáíàðóæèë ñïÿùèì íà ïîëó â ìóæñêîì òóàëåòå! Ïîòòåð íå íèêàê íå ñðåàãèðîâàë íà êîììàíäíûé òîí, ïðèêàçûâàþùèé åìó íåìåäëåííî âñòàòü, è Ñíýéïó ïðèøëîñü òàùèòü åãî íà ðóêàõ âñþ äîðîãó äî Áàøíè. Ìèíåâðà ïîñåäåëà íà òðè ãîäà çà òå óæàñíûå ìèíóòû, ïîêà Ñíýéï, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ äîâîëüíî óõìûëÿòüñÿ, ðàññêàçûâàë åé îá ýòîì ïðîèøåñòâèè. Êàêîé ïîçîð! È ýòî òîò ñàìûé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðîìó îíà ïîäàðèëà â ïåðâîì êëàññå ìåòëó Íèìáóñ-2000!  
  
Ìàê-Ãîíàãàë ïîïðàâèëà ñáèâøóþñÿ â ïûëó îáâèíåíèé øëÿïó è ìàõíóëà ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó Ãàððè è Ðîíà.  
  
«Ñàäèòåñü. Ïîòîì ñ âàìè ðàçáåðåìñÿ...»  
  
Ðåáÿòà ïðîøëè íà ñâîå ìåñòî è Ãåðìèîíà äåìîíñòðàòèâíî îòîäâèíóëàñü îò íèõ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå ê êðàþ ñêàìüè. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïî÷òè íåóêðîòèìîå æåëàíèå ñïèõíóòü åå íà ïîë.  
  
Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè ïðîøëè ïî÷òè â ïîëíîì ìîë÷àíèè – Ìàê-Ãîíàãàë áûëà òàê ñåðäèòà, ÷òî äàæå íå ñïðîñèëà ó ðåáÿò, êóäà çàïðîïàñòèëñÿ èõ áåñïîêîéíûé ñîñåä ïî êîìíàòå. Íà ñåãîäíÿøíèé óðîê íå áûëî ïðàêòè÷åñêèõ çàíÿòèé, è ñåìèêëàññíèêè òèõî ñòåíàëè îò ñêóêè, ïåðåïèñûâàÿ òðèíàäöàòóþ ãëàâó ó÷åáíèêà. Óðîê ïðîøåë áåç îñîáûõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà èãðàòü â ìîë÷àíêó.  
  
Ãàððè äîñòàë èç ñóìêè ñëîæåííûé â÷åòâåðî ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà è ïðîâåðèë ðàñïèñàíèå – ñëåäóþùèì øëî ñäâîåííîå Çåëüåäåëüå. Ïðåêðàñíî! À îíè òàê õîòåëè çàñêî÷èòü ê ýëüôàì íà êóõíþ ïîñëå ýòîãî óðîêà. Òåïåðü íèêàê – íà Çåëüåäåëüå îïàçäûâàòü îí áû íå ïîðåêîìåíäîâàë íèêîìó. Äàæå íà ìèíóòó.  
  
Óðîê çàêîí÷èëñÿ. Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë çàäàëà äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå – îïèñàòü ïîáî÷íûå ýôôåêòû ïðåâðàùåíèÿ íåñúåäîáíîãî ïðåäìåòà â ñúåäîáíûé – è ïîäîçâàëà æåñòîì Ãàððè ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó.  
  
«Âàøå áåññîâåñòíîå ïîâåäåíèå áóäåò ñòîèòü Ãðèôôèíäîðó òðèäöàòü áàëëîâ.»  
  
«Íî...»  
  
«À âàøå âðàíüå – åùå äâàäöàòü», - Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò, - «è íå çàñòàâëÿéòå ìåíÿ óìíîæàòü ýòî íà äâà!»  
  
Ãàððè ïîâåñèë ãîëîâó – â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí ïðèíîñèë ñâîåìó êîëëåäæó îäèí óùåðá. Íåîæèäàííî ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ñïàñèòåëüíàÿ ìûñëü, è îí ñ íàäåæäîé ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòðîãóþ äàìó, êîòîðàÿ óñïåëà âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîèì áóìàãàì, àêêóðàòíî ñëîæåííûìì â ñòîïêó íà ñòîëå.  
  
«Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë!»  
  
Ó÷èòåëüíèöà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Ãàððè ðåøèëñÿ.  
  
«Ðàçðåøèòå ïîïðîñèòü âàñ çàìåíèòü áàëëû íà ëè÷íîå íàêàçàíèå.»  
  
Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ñâîå èçóìëåíèå. Çàìåíà îáùåãî íàêàçàíèÿ íà ëè÷íîå áûëî î÷åíü ñàìîîòâåðæåííûì ïîñòóïêàì è ïðèìåíÿëàñü êðàéíå ðåäêî. Íåìíîãèå ãîòîâû áûëè ïîæåðòâîâàòü ñâîåé ëè÷íîé ñâîáîäîé íà áëàãî êîëëåäæà. Ïîòòåð íå ïîäõîäèë ïîä ðàìêè ñàìîîòâåðæåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Îíà çàäóìàëàñü è íàêîíåö îòâåòèëà:  
  
«Ðàçðåøàþ. Áóäüòå ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì â êëàäîâîé ó ìèñòåðà Ôèë÷à. Îí îáúÿíèò âàì âàøå çàäàíèå. Ýòî âåðíåò Ãðèôôèíäîðó – îíà ïîäóìàëà, - òðèäöàòü áàëëîâ.»  
  
«Ìèñòåð Óýñëè òîæå æåëàåò çàìåíèòü ñâîè áàëëû íà íàêàçàíèå, ìàäàì.»  
  
Ðîí ñ ñèëîé íàñòóïèë åìó íà íîãó, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë äàæå íå óäîñóæèëàñü ïåðåñïðîñèòü ó íåãî òàê ëè ýòî – Ãàððèíî ñëîâî áûëî ðåøàþùèì.  
  
«Î÷åíü õîðîøî, ìèñòåð Óýñëè. Áóäüòå äîáðû, ïîäîéäèòå ê ìàäàì Ïèíñ – åé íóæíà ïîìîùü â ñîðòèðîâàíèè íîâîé ëèòåðàòóðû.»  
  
Ðîí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè óíè÷òîæàþùèì âçãëÿäîì.  
  
Â êîððèäîðå çà äâåðüþ êëàññà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèé îíè íåîæèäàííî íàòêíóëèñü íà ïðèñëîíèâøóþñÿ ê ñòåíå Ãåðìèîíó. Äåâî÷êà ñòîÿëà, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Âèä ó íåå áûë ñàìûé ãðîçíûé.  
  
«Íó, è âî ñêîëüêî íàì îáîøëîñü ñåãîäíÿ âàøå ðàçãèëüäÿéñòâî?» – ñïðîñèëà îíà, íàõìóðèâ áðîâè.  
  
«Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ãåðìè – ïàìÿòü òâîåãî ðàçëþáåçíîãî Ãîäðèêà Ãðèôôèíäîðà íè â ÷åì íå ïîñòðàäàëà. Ãàððè ïðåäïî÷åë ÷èñòèòü áîòèíêè Ôèë÷à.»  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íå âåðÿ ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè.  
  
«Ýòî ïðàâäà?»  
  
«Äà.»  
  
Åå íåâåðÿùèé âçãëÿä ìîæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü – Ãàððè íà ñàìîì äåëå íå âûãëÿäåë êàê ÷åëîâåê êîòîðîìó âàæåí óñïåõ ÷üåãî-ëèáî êîëëåäæà: íà íåì áûëè ñåãîäíÿ ñàìûå ïðîòåðòûå äæèíñû èç åãî êîëëåêöèè, ðîáà áûëà çàêîëîòà íà ðèìñêèé ìàíåð – òðåñíóòîé ïîñåðåäèíå ìåòàëè÷åñêîé çàêîëêîé íà ïðàâîì ïëå÷å, â ëåâîì óõå ÷åòûðå êîëüöà â ðÿä, â ðàñòðåïàííîé êîïíå îòðîùåíûõ ìàãè÷åñêèì ñïîñîáîì âîëîñ – òðè áåëûå êðàøåíûå ïîëîñû.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ÷òî-òî ñïðàøèâàòü, íî Ãàððè îñòàíîâèë âñå ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü óñòàëûì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè.  
  
«Ãåðìè, ïîòîì ïîãîâîðèì. Ãðèôôèíäîðó âåðíóëè åãî äðàãîöåííûå áàëëû – ýòî âåäü âñå ÷òî òåáå âàæíî? Äàâàéòå äâèãàòüñÿ. Ó íàñ Çåëüåäåëüå.»  
  
«Äà óæ», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí, - «Ñíýéï íå áóäåò òàê ëþáåçåí çàìåíèòü áàëëû ëè÷íûì íàêàçàíèåì – îí äàñò íàì è òîãî è äðóãîãî. Ó ìåíÿ, çíàåòå ëè, íåò îñîáåííîãî æåëàíèÿ ñåãîäíÿ íåñòè åãî ãðÿçíîå áåëüå â ñòèðêó èëè ñäóâàòü ïûëü ñ åãî ñåìåéíûõ ïîðòðåòîâ.»  
  
×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò ñåðäèòûå äðóã íà äðóãà è íà Ãåðìèîíó, íåâûñïàâøèåñÿ è ãîëîäíûå ìàëü÷èêè âîøëè â ñàìóþ íåíàâèñíûé êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó è âäîõíóëè õîëîäíûé, ñòûëûé âîçäóõ ïîäçåìåëüÿ.  
  
* * *  
  
Â âûñîêîì äðåâíåì êàìèíå áîëüøîé çàëëû ïûëàë îãîíü, îòáðàñûâàÿ íà ñòåíû äëèííûå òåíè îò ñòîÿùèõ âîêðóã êàìåííîãî ãðîáà íà ïúåäåñòàëå òåìíûõ ôèãóð. Ëþäè ñòîÿëè íå äâèãàÿñü, è òîò, êòî ñòîÿë â ñàìîì öåíòðå, áûë çàìåòíî âûøå îñòàëüíûõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. Ëèöà ó âñåõ áûëè ñêðûòû ïîä áåëûìè íåïîäâèæíûìè ìàñêàìè, íàïîäîáèå ÿïîíñêèõ. Çà ãîòè÷åñêèìè îêíàìè Çàìêà âñå ëåæàëî â ïëåíó òåìíîé, ïàñìóðíîé îñåííåé íî÷è, áèë â òîëñòûå ñòåêëà êîñîé, õîëîäíûé äîæäü è íàïîëçàë ñ äîëèíû âëàæíûé, ñåäîé òóìàí.  
  
Òîò, êòî áûë âûøå âñåõ âäðóã ïîøåâåëèëñÿ è ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè ïîäîçâàë ê ñåáå îäíîãî èç îñòàëüíûõ. ×åëîâåê ïîäîøåë, íèçêî ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó è îáíàðóæèâàÿ ïàäàþùèé íà ìàñêó èç-ïîä êàïþøîíà ñâåòëûé äëèííûé ëîêîí.  
  
«×àñ ïðîáèë, Ëþöèé.»  
  
«Äà, ìîé Ëîðä, óæå çàïîëíî÷ü.»  
  
«Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè ñåãîäíÿ?»  
  
«Åñëè íàøè ðàñ÷åòû áûëè ïðàâèëüíûìè...»  
  
Âûñîêèé îòâåðíóëñÿ, ïîäîøåë ê îêíó è ïðèñåë íà ïîäîêîííèê, ãëÿäÿ â íî÷ü.  
  
«Â ÷åì æå äåëî?» – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ îí, ïîñòóêèâàÿ êîñòÿøêàìè ïàëüöåâ ïî ñòåêëó. Ëþöèé íåóâåðåííî ïîñëåäîâàë çà ñâîèì ãîñïîäèíîì è îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ðàññòîÿíèè ïîëóøàãà îò íåãî, - «÷òî áóäåò, åñëè îí âîîáùå íå ïðîñíåòñÿ?»  
  
«Åñëè ãðàô íå ïðîñíåòñÿ, ìû íå ñìîæåì ïðåîäîëåòü Áàðüåð, Òîì.»  
  
«ß ýòî è áåç òåáÿ çíàþ. Íàäî, ÷òî áû îí ïðîñíóëñÿ.»  
  
Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò (à ýòî áûë èìåííî îí) ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïðèïîäíÿë ìàñêó íà ëîá, êðàñíûå ãëàçà îïàñíî ñâåðêíóëè â òåìíîòå. Ëþöèé íåâîëüíî îòñòóïèë íà øàã íàçàä. Âîëüäåìîðò ñêðèâèë ãóáû â óñìåøêå:  
  
«Áîèøüñÿ ìåíÿ?»  
  
Ëþöèé êèâíóë.  
  
«Íå áîéñÿ, íå òðîíó», – îí ïîòÿíóë è ñíÿë ìàñêó ïîëíîñòüþ, îòêèíóë íà ñïèíó êàïþøîí ïëàùà. Ëþöèé ïîñëåäîâàë åãî ïðèìåðó, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àåò êîíåö íåóäàâøåéñÿ öåðåìîíèè. Çîëîòûå â íåâåðíîì ñâåòå î÷àãà âîëñû ðàññûïàëèñü ïî ïëå÷àì.  
  
«Îòïóñòè ëþäåé.»  
  
Ëþöèé ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëïèâøèìñÿ â öåíòðå ãðóïïå áåçëèêèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, è ìãíîâåííî ïðåâðàùàÿñü èç ðàáà â ãîñïîäèíà, âëàñòíûì æåñòîì ïðèêàçàë âñåì óäàëèòüñÿ. Áåçëèêèå äåçàïàðèðîâàëè. Ëþöèé ïîäóìàë è íàêîëäîâàë íà êðûøêó êàìåííîãî ãðîáà äâà êóáêà.  
  
«Assio vine.»  
  
Õëîïíóëà ãäå-òî â ïóñòûííûõ ïîãðåáàõ Çàìêà äâåðü è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ðÿäîì ñ êóáêàìè ñòîÿëà ïûëüíàÿ áóòûëêà Veuve Clico. Ëþöèé ðàçëèë âèíî, âçÿë êóáêè è âåðíóëñÿ ê îêíó. Âîëüäåìîðò ñèäåë âñå òîé æå ïîçå, òîëüêî áîëåå ãëóáîêî, îòîðâàâ íîãè îò ïîëà è ïðèñëîíèâ ãîëîâó ê îêîííîìó ñòåêëó. Ëþöèé ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì ïîäíåñ îäèí èç êóáêîâ êî ðòó, îòïèë è òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî ïðîòÿíóë ñâîåìó ãîñïîäèíó. Òîò ïðèíÿë è íàêîíåö óäîñòîèë Ëþöèÿ âçãëÿäîì:  
  
«×òî-òî íå òàê. ×òî-òî óïóùåíî.»  
  
Ëþöèé âçäîõíóë è ïðèñåë íà êðàåøåê ïîäîêîííèêà. Îí íå ëþáèë ñìîòðåòü íà ñâîåãî ïîâåëèòåëÿ ñâåðõó âíèç.  
  
«Òîì...»  
  
«Åìó ÷åãî-òî íå õâàòàåò», - ïåðåáèë åãî Âîëüäåìîðò, íå ñëóøàÿ. Ëþöèé çàìîë÷àë, íå æåëàÿ ìåøàòü õîäó åãî ìûñëåé. – «×åãî, ÷åãî? Ìû ïðèíåñëè åìó â æåðòâó ïÿòåðûõ âçðîñëûõ ìóæ÷èí, äâóõ äåâñòâåííèö è îäíîãî ðåáåíêà! Ìû çàëèëè åãî ãðîá ñâåæåé êðîâüþ! ß çàðåçàë ×åðâåõâîñòà ïðÿìî ó íåãî íàä ôèçèîíîìèåé. Äüÿâîë! Îí êàê áóäòî ñìååòñÿ íàä íàìè!»  
  
Âîëüäåìîðò âñêî÷èë è ïðèíÿëñÿ ìåðèòü êîìíàòó øàãàìè.  
  
«Äî ñëåäóþùåé áåççëóííîé íî÷è ìû íè÷åãî íå ñìîæåì ñäåëàòü! Äâàäöàäü äåâÿòü ïðîêëÿòûõ äíåé è íî÷åé òîð÷àòü â ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé äûðå, ñ ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé...» - îí ïíóë ãðîá íîãîé, è òóò æå îõíóë è çàêîí÷èë óæå ñèäÿ íà ïîëó, õâàòàÿñü çà îòáèòóþ íîãó, - «...ñåìåéíîé ãðîáíèöåé ïîñðåäè îáåäåííîãî çàëà!»  
  
Ëþöèþ íåîæèäàííî ñòàëî ñìåøíî – äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè íåëåïî âûãëÿäåë Ñòðàøíûé ×åðíûé Ëîðä â äàííóþ ìèíóòó. Íî îí áëàãîðàçóìíî ïîäàâèë ãîòîâûé âûðâàòüñÿ ñìåøîê, è âìåñòî ýòîãî ïîäîøåë ê Âîëüäåìîðòó è îáõâàòèâ åãî ñçàäè ïîä ðóêè, ïîìîã ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Òîò íåîæèäàííî óñïîêîèëñÿ, âçäîõíóë è ñëåâèòèðîâàë ê ñåáå çàáûòûé íà ïîäîêîííèêå êóáîê.  
  
«Ïîøëè ñïàòü...» 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.


	3. Chapter Three

Home | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **The Lonely Castle**
font size: (+) : (-)

Author: Lucia fon Berengott
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.

NC-17 - Russian - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 30 - Publish date: 08-16-02 - Updated: 08-16-02 
storyid: 916840
  


ÃËÀÂÀ ÒÐÅÒÜß  
  
Â ÊÎÒÎÐÎÉ ÃÀÐÐÈ ÕÎ×ÅÒ ÓÌÅÐÅÒÜ  
  
«Ãðýíæåð, åñëè ýòî òâîé ñïîñîá ïðèâëå÷ü ìîå âíèìàíèå...»  
  
«Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ìàëôîé, òû íå â ìîåì âêóñå.»  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îäîëåëà íàêîíåö äâå ïîñëåäíèå ñòóïåíüêè â ïîäâàë, ïîäáèðàÿ ïî äîðîãå ðàññûïàâøååñÿ ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîå ñóìêè. Íà ïÿòêè åé íàñòóïàëè Ñåàìóñ è Äðàêî - Ãåðìèîíà ñî ñâîèìè ó÷åáíèêàìè çàãîðàæèâàëà âåñü ïðîõîä. Ñåàìóñ âçäîõíóë, íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîäîáðàë ñî ñòóïåíåê òîëñòóþ êíèãó â êîæàííîé îáëîæêå. Ïðîòÿíóë äåâî÷êå è óëûáíóëñÿ.  
  
«Íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ, Ãåðìè. Åãî óæå íå èçìåíèøü.»  
  
Ìàëôîé ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñëåãêà ìîðùà íîñ, ïðîòèñíóëñÿ ìåæäó íèìè.  
  
«Äàé ìíå çíàòü, êîãäà çàêîí÷èøü âûòèðàòü æåíñêèå ñîïëè, Ôèííèãàí», - íè íà êîãî íå ãëÿäÿ, îí ïðîøåë â êëàññ è áðîñèë ñóìêó íà ïàðòó.  
  
Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê åãî âåðíûõ òåëîõðàíèòåëåé âûãíàëè èç øêîëû, Ìàëôîé ñèäåë îäèí. Â êàæäîì èç êëàññîâ ó íåãî áûëî «ñâîå» ìåñòî, êîòîðîå íè êîìó íå ïðèøëî áû â ãîëîâó çàíÿòü, äàæå ïî îøèáêå. Íà ñäâîåííîì Çåëüåäåëüå Ìàëôîé ñèäåë ñ Ñåàìóñîì, õîòÿ òðóäíî áûëî ñêàçàòü, íðàâèòñÿ åìó ýòî, èëè îí ýòî äåëàåò èç æàëîñòè, ïîòîìó êàê íà òàêèõ óðîêàõ, êàê çåëüåäåëüå ó Ñåàìóñà áûëà ïðîáëåìà íàéòè ïàðó. Ðàäè ñâîåé ðàäè «äðóæáû» ñî ñëèçåðèíöåì Ñåàìóñ ïîæåðòâîâàë ñëèøêîì ìíîãèì.  
  
Êàê âñåãäà ñ øóìîì ðàñïàõíóëàñü âíóòðåííÿÿ äâåðü è â êëàññ âëåòåë, ïîäíèìàÿ ìàëåíüêèé óðàãàí ïîäîëîì ÷åðíîé ðîáû, ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï. Â ðóêàõ îí äåðæàë êèïó èçìÿòûõ, èñïà÷êàííûõ ñâåðòêîâ.  
  
«Âàøè êîíòðîëüíûå.» – Îí áðåçãëèâî øâûðíóë ñâåðòêè íà ñòîë. Âèä ó íåãî áûë òàêîé, êàê áóäòî åãî òîëüêî ÷òî çàñòàâèëè ïîäåðæàòü â ðóêàõ êó÷ó èñïîëüçîâàííûõ äåòñêèõ ïîäãóçíèêîâ.  
  
«Ñåãîäíÿ âû áóäåòå âàðèòü äâóñòîðîííåå òåëåïàòè÷åñêîå çåëüå. Â êîíöå óðîêà êàæäàÿ ïàðà îáÿçàíà áóäåò ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ðåçóëüòàòû äåéñòâèÿ çåëüÿ äðóã íà äðóãå. Ãëàâíûé ó÷àñòíèê ïðîöåññà äîëæåí áóäåò ïðî÷èòàòü ìûñëè ñâîåãî íàïàðíèêà. Åñëè âñå ïîéäåò õîðîøî, åãî òåëåïàòè÷åñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè ïðîäëÿòüñÿ ðîâíî ïÿòü ìèíóò. Î ñîñòàâå ýòîãî çåëüÿ âû äîëæíû áûëè ïðî÷èòàòü â òîé ãëàâå, ÷òî áûëà çàäàíà íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå.»  
  
Ñíýéï òîðæåñòâóþùå îãëÿäåë ñâîþ ïðèòèõøóþ àóäèåíöèþ è îñòàíîâèë âçãëÿä íà ñâîåì ñàìîì íåëþáèìîì ó÷åíèêå. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü èëè â ýòèõ íåíàâèñòíûõ çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóë ñòðàõ?  
  
Ñíýéï áåççâó÷íî, îñòàâëÿÿ îùóùåíèå ñêîëüæåíèÿ â âîçäóõå, äâèíóëñÿ ìåæäó ðÿäàìè, âñå áëèæå è áëèæå ê òîìó ñòîëó, êîòîðûé çàíèìàëè çíàìåíèòûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû. Íàêîíåö îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è çàâèñ ïðÿìî íàä Ãàððèíûì ïëå÷îì. Òîò íå øåâåëèëñÿ.  
  
«Òåì, êòî ÍÅ âûïîëíèë çàäàíèÿ, è ÍÅ âûó÷èë èíãðèäèåíòîâ, ÿ î÷åíü ðåêîìåíäóþ ñîçíàòüñÿ â ýòîì ñåé÷àñ. Îíè áóäóò... íàêàçàíû... è íå áóäóò ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ïðîöåññå. Ìîãó âàñ óâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì âûïèòü íåïðàâèëüíî ñâàðåííîå òåëåïàòè÷åñêîå çåëüå.» – Îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ ÷òîáû åãî ñëîâà âëèëèñü ïðÿìî â íóæíûå óøè.  
  
Ìîë÷àíèå.  
  
«Î÷åíü õîðîøî.» – Ñíýéï ñ ðàçäðàæåííèåì âûïðÿìèëñÿ, è âåðíóëñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî. – «Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð è ìèñòåð Óýñëè. Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé è ìèñòåð Ôèííèãàí. Ìèññ Ãðýíæåð è ìèññ Ïàðêèíñîí. Ìèññ Áóëüñòðîã è ìèñòåð Ëîíãáàòòîì. Ìèññ Ïàòèëü è ìèñòåð Çàáèíè. Ìèñòåð Òîìàñ è ìèñòåð Ëè÷÷åò.»  
  
Ñåìèêëàññíèêè ðàññîðòèðîâàëèëèñü ïî ïàðàì. Ãàððè áûë â óæàñå – îí íå èìåë ïîíÿòèÿ î êàêîì çåëüå èäåò ðå÷ü – çàäàíèå ñ ïðîøëîãî óðîêà áûëî áåçíàäåæíî çàáûòî. Î, åñëè áû îí çíàë, åñëè áû îí òîëüêî çíàë, ÷òî ýòî ÷åðòîâî âàðåâî áóäóò äåëàòü óæå íà ýòîì óðîêå! Ãàððè êèíóë áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà Ðîíà. Ðîí íåïëîõî ïðîäâèíóëñÿ â çåëüÿõ çà ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà, íî íàñêîëüêî Ãàððè áûëî èçâåñòíî, ïîñëåäíåå çàäàíèå ïðîøëî ìèìî íèõ îáîèõ. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ñàìîóâåðåííîå «ñïðàâèìñÿ!» â åãî ãëàçàõ íå óñïîêîèëî Ãàððè íè íà éîòó. ×òî äåëàòü?! Ãåðìèîíà? Ñíýéï ïîñòàðàëñÿ îòñàäèòü åå êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò íèõ. Òåì áîëåå îíà, íàâåðíîå, äî ñèõ ïîð íà íèõ çëèòñÿ. Íåóæåëè âñå ïðîïàëî?! Ãàððè ñ îò÷àÿíèåì êðóòèë â ãîëîâå âîçìîæíûå âàðèàíòû ñïàñåíèÿ. Çàëåçòü ïîä ñòîë è ðàñêðûòü òàì íóæíóþ ãëàâó? Óïàñòü â îáìîðîê? Âçîðâàòü Ìàëôîåâ êîòåë?... Ñòîï! Ìàëôîé! Îí æå ñîâñåì áëèçêî! Îíè, êîíå÷íî, íå äðóçüÿ, íî ïîñëå ñåãîäíÿøíåé óòðåííåé èíòåðëþäèè îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ëåä òðîíóëñÿ. Ãàððè äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà Ñíýéï îòâåðíåòñÿ çàïèñàòü íà äîñêå äîïîëíèòåëüíûå èíñòðóêöèè è êèíóë â Ñåàìóñà êóñêîì íàðåçàííîé ìàíäðàãîðû. Ñåàìóñ ïîäïðûãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è ïîâåðíóëñÿ. Ãàððè ïîêàçàë ãëàçàìè íà Ìàëôîÿ è áåççâó÷íî ïðîêðè÷àë: «Ïîìîãè!» Ñåàìóñ êèâíóë.  
  
×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò òîìèòåëüíîãî îæèäàíèÿ (Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì òåì âðåìåíåì èçîáðàæàëè àêòèâíóþ äåÿòåëüíîñòü, ïåðåñòàâëÿÿ âåùè íà ñòîëå) íà ñòîë óïàëà çàïèñêà, êîòîðàÿ òóò æå èñ÷åçëà ó Ðîíà â ðóêàâå. È î÷åíü âîâðåìÿ. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ðåçêî ïîëîæèë ìåë íà ïîäñòàâêó, îòðÿõíóë ðóêè è ïîâåðíóëñÿ.  
  
«Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïîìåíÿéòåñü ìåñòàìè ñ ìèñòåðîì Ïîòòåðîì.»  
  
«Íî, ïðîôåññîð...»  
  
«Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, åñëè âû òàê âîëíóåòåñü çà ñóäüáó ìèñòåðà Ôèííèãàíà – ìîæåòå óñïîêîèòüñÿ – ÿ èçáàâëþ åãî ñåãîäíÿ îò ñîìíèòåëüíîãî óäîâîëüòâèÿ ïðîáîâàòü òî, ÷òî îíè ñâàðÿò âìåñòå ñ Ïîòòåðîì.»  
  
Äðàêî c ëåãêèì âçäîõîì îáëåã÷åíèÿ ñîáðàë ñâîè âåùè è ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè.  
  
«Ìîè ñîáîëåçíîâàíèÿ, Ïîòòåð», – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. – «Ëó÷øå ñîçíàéñÿ ñðàçó.»  
  
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ïîøåë íà åãî ìåñòî. Åìó â êîòîðûé ðàç ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ñíýéï ÷èòàåò ìûñëè. Æàëêî, ÷òî îí èñïîëüçóåò ýòó ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíóþ ñïîñîáíîñòü òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîèçäåâàòüñÿ íàä ñâîèìè íåëþáèìûìè ó÷åíèêàìè. Ðîí ñ æàëîñòüþ ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî äðóãà, îò êîòîðîãî îòâåðíóëèñü ñåãîäíÿ âñå áîãè ñðàçó. Íå çíàÿ èíãðèäèåíòîâ, ãîòîâèòü ñóïåðîïàñíîå çåëüå, êîòîðîå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîòîì âûïèòü ñàìîìó, è ê òîìó æå ãîòîâèòü åãî âìåñòå ñ Ñåàìóñîì, åäèíñòâåííûì â ìèðå ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ìîæåò ïîñîðåâíîâàòüñÿ â áåçäàðíîñòè ê êîëäîâñòâó ñ Íåâèëëåì – ýòî áûë íàñòîÿùèé Óäàð Ñóäüáû. Õîðîøî, ÷òî îí óñïåë ïåðåäàòü åìó çàïèñêó. Ðîí î÷åíü íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè ñóìååò èñïîëüçîâàòü åå ïî äåëó.  
  
Ïðîöåññ âàðêè çåëüÿ, ýòî Ãàððè óñïåë õîðîøî çàïîìíèòü çà øåñòü ëåò îáó÷åíèÿ ïîä çîðêèì îêîì ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà, íà÷èíàëñÿ ñ ïîäâåøèâàíèÿ ÷óãóííîãî çàêîïòåëîãî êîòåëêà ñ âîäîé íàä êîìôîðêîé ñ ìàãè÷åñêèì îãíåì. Ñåàìóñ, ýòî ñðàçó áûëî âèäíî, çíàë ýòî òîæå. Â ýòè ïåðâûå ìèíóòû îíè ðàáîòàëè, êàê õîðîøî ñëàæåííàÿ ðàáî÷àÿ ïàðà – Ãàððè íàêîëäîâàë âîäó, Ñåàìóñ íàêîëäîâàë îãîíü â êîìôîðêå. Äàëüøå áûëî ñëîæíåå. Ãàððè óìóäðèëñÿ ðàñïàêîâàòü Ìàëôîåâó çàïèñêó ïîä ñòîëîì è ïðî÷èòàòü ïåðâîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, êîòîðîå ãëàñèëî: «Çà ñâîþ ïîìîùü, Ïîòòåð, ÿ çàáåðó òâîþ áåññìåðòíóþ äóøó...» - Äüÿâîë åãî ïîáåðè, íàøåë âðåìÿ äëÿ êðàñíîðå÷èÿ! Äàëüøå øëè ìåëêèì àêêóðàòíûì ïî÷åðêîì ëàòèíñêèå ñëîâà è ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ íèõ – â äâà ñòîëáèêà öèôðû: êîëëè÷åñòâî è âðåìÿ äîáàâëåíèÿ. Ãàððè ðàçîáðàë ïåðâûé èíãðèäèåíò – èçìåëü÷åííàÿ ñîáà÷üÿ øåðñòü, äâå óíöèè, â ìîìåíò çàêèïàíèÿ âîäà. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó îò çàïèñêè è îãëÿäåëñÿ. Ñíýéï ïåðåëèñòûâàë áóìàãè ó ñåáÿ íà ñòîëå. Ãàððè ïðîøåïòàë Ñåàìóñó – «ñîáà÷üÿ øåðñòü, äâå óíöèè, çàêèïàíèå». Ñåàìóñ êèâíóë è çàïèñàë íà ñâîåì ïåðãàìåíòå. Ãàððè ñêîñèë ãëàçà íà çàïèñêó ñíîâà. Ìàíäðàãîðà âïåðåìåæêó ñ êîðîé êðàñíîãî äåðåâà – ïÿòü óíöèé, ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò ïîñëå ñîáà÷åé øåðñòè. Ïðîöåññ ïåðåäà÷è èíôîðìàöèè ïîâòîðèëñÿ.  
  
×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò Ãàððè ïåðå÷èñëèë Ñåàìóñó âñå ÷òî áûëî â çàïèñêå, êðîìå âàðèàöèé íà òåìó «Ïåðåäóìàë, çàïëàòèøü òåëîì», è òîò, ÷óòü íå ïîäïðûãèâàÿ îò ðàäîñòè, ïîáåæàë ê îáùåìó ñòîëó áðàòü èíãðèäèåíòû. Åùå òîëüêî áû îäèí ðàç ðàçâåðíóòü äðàãîöåííóþ çàïèñêó, è äåëî áóäåò â øëÿïå! Ãàððèíî ñåðäöå óæå ïåëî ïîáåäíóþ ïåñíü ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé êâèäè÷íîé êîìàíäû, äóøà ëèêîâàëà. Íó Ìàëôîé! Íó ãåðîé! Ãàððè ñ÷àñòëèâî âçäîõíóë, ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó ñâîåãî ñïàñèòåëÿ (êîòîðûé â ýòî âðåìÿ çàíèìàëñÿ âìåñòå ñ Ðîíîì èãðîé «÷üè ãëàçà ñêîðåå ïðîæãóò äûðêó â ïðîòèâíèêå»), ïîéìàë åãî âçãëÿä è ïîñëàë åìó ñòðàñòíûé âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé. Ìàëôîé ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ãàððè ñ÷àñòëèâî âçäîõíóë, ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó – è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîçåâàë òó ñàìóþ âàæíóþ ñåêóíäó, êîãäà ìîæíî áûëî âçãëÿíóòü â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç â èíñòðóêöèè.  
  
Åùå â ïîëóîáîðîòå Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Ñíýéï ñìîòðèò ïðÿìî íà íåãî. Îí çàìåð, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç – åìó íå íàäî áûëî ýòîãî äåëàòü. Âçãëÿä ýòîò ìîæíî áûëî ïîùóïàòü. Ãëàçà, ÷åðíûå, êàê äâà áåçäîííûõ êîëîäöà, âïèëèñü, êàçàëîñü, ïðÿìî åìó â äóøó, è ïî âñåìó áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îñòàâëÿòü îíè åãî â áëèæàéøåì áóäóùåì íå ñîáèðàþòñÿ. Ãàððè ñîáðàë âñå ñâîè äóøåâíûå ñèëû, ÷òîáû òîëüêî íå ñìîòðåòü â òó ñòîðîíó, ÷òîáû òîëüêî íå ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå áûòü ïðèòÿíóòûì ýòîé ìàãíåòè÷åñêîé ñèëîé, ïðîòèâ êîòîðîé - îí çíàë - ó íåãî íåò íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ. Åãî ðóêè áåñöåëüíî áåãàëè ïî ñòîëó, ïåðåáèðàÿ ïî î÷åðåäè âñå ìåëêèå ïðåäìåòû, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åãî ìîçã ïðîäîëæàë ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàáîòàòü.  
  
Âåðíóëñÿ Ñåàìóñ, åëå óäåðæèâàÿ â ðóêàõ êó÷ó áóìàæíûõ êóëüêîâ, ìåøî÷êîâ è áàíî÷åê, îñòîðîæíî âûãðóçèë âñå íà ñòîë, âäîõíîâëåííî âçìàõíóë ðóêàìè è âûñûïàë ñîäåðæèìîå ïåðâîãî ìåøî÷êà â òîëüêî-òîëüêî çàêèïåøóþ âîäó. Ìåøî÷åê Ñåàìóñ íåáðåæíî îòøâûðíóë íà ïîë. Ïî âñåìó áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî òåìíûå ãëàçà íà íåãî íå äåéñòâóåò.  
  
Çà ïåðâûì èíãðèäèåíòîì ïîñëåäîâàë âòîðîé, çà âòîðûì òðåòèé, Ñåàìóñ òèõîíüêî áîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ñâåðÿëñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî áûëî çàïèñàíî ó íåãî â òåòðàäè, Ãàððè äåëàë âèä, ÷òî ïðèíèìàåò âî âñåì àêòèâíîå ó÷àñòèå, è ÷òî îí ñîâåðøåííî íå çàìå÷àåò ñêîâûâàþùóþ âñå åãî äâèæåíèÿ ÷óæóþ âîëþ. Âîëþ, êîòîðàÿ ñòàðàåòñÿ åãî ñëîìàòü, ñúåæèòüñÿ, ñâåðíóòüñÿ â ìàëåíüêèé, æàëêèé, õíû÷àùèé êëóáîê. Ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ áåçâûõîäíîñòüþ ïîëîæåíèÿ è ïðèçíàòü åãî, Ñíýéïà, íàä íèì ïîëíóþ è åäèíîëè÷íóþ âëàñòü. Ïðèíÿòü íàêàçàíèå, êàê õîðîøèé, ïîñëóøíûé ìàëü÷èê. Êàê ðàá.  
  
Íóæíûå ñîñòàâíûå ëåòåëè â êîòåë â íóæíîå âðåìÿ, à ñòðàøíûé ìîìåíò âñå ïðèáëèæàëñÿ è ïðèáëèæàëñÿ. Âîò Ãàððè ñ Ñåàìóñîì îòðåçàëè äðóã ó äðóãà ïî ìàëåíüêîìó êëî÷êó âîëîñ è îïóòèëè èõ ïîî÷åðåäíî â ìåäëåííî ãóñòåþùèé, òåìíî- çåëåíûé êèñåëü. Ìîìåíò íàñòàë.  
  
Äëÿ òåõ, êòî íå î÷åíü çíàêîì ñ «òîíêèì èñêóññòâîì çåëüåäåëüÿ» ñòîèò, íàâåðíîå, ðàçúÿñíèòü, ÷òî ïàðíûå çåëüÿ áûâàþò äâóõ âèäîâ – ïåðâûå òðåáóþò äëÿ íóæíîãî ýôôåêòà êðîâè ñâîåãî àêòèâíîãî ó÷àñòíèêà, òî åñòü òîãî, êòî âîçäåéñòâóåò ïðè ïîìîùè çåëüÿ; âòîðûå – êðîâè òîãî, íà êîãî ýòî çåëüå äîæíî îêàçàòü âîçäåéñòâèå. Ýòîò êëþ÷åâîé â êàæäîì ïðîöåññå çåëüåâàðåíüÿ ýëåìåíò áûë áåç ñîìíåíèÿ ðàçúÿñíåí â êîíöå ñòîëáèêà èíãðèäèåíòîâ â çàïèñêå Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Òîò ñàìûé ýëåìåíò, êîòîðûé Ãàððè òàê è íå óñïåë ðàçãëÿäåòü.  
  
Ñíýéï ÿñíî äàë åìó ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí õî÷åò âèäåòü èìåííî åãî, Ãàððè, ñòîÿùåãî ïåðåä âûáîðîì – çàêðûòü ãëàçà íà ïîñëåäñòâèÿ è âûïèòü òî, ÷òî íàâàðèëè îíè ñ Ñåàìóñîì (÷òî ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ ÷åì óãîäíî), èëè ñòðóñèòü è ïðèçíàòüñÿ, â òîì ÷òî îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî äåëàåò. Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ Ñíýéï íå îòâîäèë îò íåãî ãëàç íè íà ñåêóíäó.  
  
Óðîê – áûñòðåå ÷åì îáû÷íî – ïîäîøåë ê êîíöó. Ñíýéï ïîäíÿëñÿ èç ó÷èòåëüñêîãî êðåñëà, òÿæåëî îáëîêîòèëñÿ ëîêòåì íà âûñîêóþ ñïèíêó è ñêàçàë, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî â èñïóãàííûå ãëàçà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà:  
  
«Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ ïðîâåðèòü âàøè óñïåõè.»  
  
Êàê ïîñëåäíèé ïðîáëåñê íàäåæäû ïîÿâèëàñü ìûñëü, ÷òî âîò ñåé÷àñ Ñíýéï ïîéäåò ïî ðÿäàì, ïðîâåðÿÿ êîòëû, è ó íåãî ïîÿâèòüñÿ ñòîëü íåîáõîäèìàÿ äëÿ ñïàñåíèÿ ñåêóíäà. Íî è ýòà ñëàáàÿ íàäåæäà ðàçâåÿëàñü â ïåïåë, êîãäà ó÷èòåëü ïðîäîëæèë:  
  
«ß âèæó, âû çàêîí÷èëè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð.»  
  
Ó Ãàððè ïîòåìíåëî â ãëàçàõ.  
  
«Äà...» – îòâåòèë îí ïî÷òè íåñëûøíûì øåïîòîì.  
  
Ñíýéï, âñå òàêæå íå îòâîäÿ îò íåãî ãëàç, âûøåë èç-çà ñâîåãî ñòîëà è äâèíóëñÿ â åãî ñòîðîíó ñ âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, êîòîðîå, íàâåðíîå, áûâàåò ó êîðøóíà, êîãäà îí îáíàðóæèò âíèçó ïîä ñîáîé ïîëåâóþ ìûøü è ïîéìåò, ÷òî åé îò íåãî íèêóäà íå äåòüñÿ.  
  
È â òîì ñàìûé ìîìåíò, êîãäà ìåæäó íèìè îñòàâàëîñü íå áîëåå äâóõ ìåòðîâ, èç äàëüíåãî óãëà òåìíîé êîìíàòû ðàçäàëñÿ îãëóøèòåëüíûé õëîïîê, ÷òî-òî ñâåðêíóëî è ïîâàëèë ÷åðíûé äûì. Âñå, âêëþ÷àÿ Ñíýéïà, ïîäñêî÷èëè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è ïîâåðíóëè ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó âçðûâà.  
  
Âñå êðîìå Ãàððè. Íå òåðÿÿ áîëüøå íè ñåêóíäû, îí âûäåðíóë èç ðóêàâà çàïèñêó, è âïåðèëñÿ ãëàçàìè â ïîñëåäíþþ ñòðî÷êó â ñòîëáèêå èíãðèäèåíòîâ. Òàê îí è äóìàë – â çåëüå íóæíî êàïíóòü åãî ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè. Êðàåì óõà îí ñëûøàë ñòðàøíûé, òèõèé è óäèâèòåëüíî ñïîêîéíûé ãîëîñ, ñïðàøèâàþùèé êîãî-òî â äàëüíåì êîíöå êîìíàòû: «Êòî ýòî ñäåëàë?», è, ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà äðîæü â ðóêàõ, êîòîðàÿ, êàçàëîñü, áûëà åñòåñòâåííîé ðåàêöèåé íà ýòîò ãîëîñ, âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâèë íà áåçûìÿííûé ïàëåö.  
  
«Sanguino Excludio!»  
  
Â ïàëüöå îòêðûëàñü êðîõîòíàÿ ðàíêà, êîòîðàÿ ñòðåìèòåëüíî íàëèâàëàñü êðîâüþ. Äàëüøå âñå ïðîèñõîäèëî, êàê â çàìåäëåííîì äåéñòâèè. Ìåäëåííî-ìåäëåííî ñôîðìèðîâàëàñü òÿæåëàÿ êðàñíàÿ êàïëÿ íà êîí÷èêå ïàëüöà, ìåäëåííî îòîðâàëàñü, ïîëåòåëà âíèç, âðåçàëàñü â ïëîòíóþ çåëåíóþ æèäêîñòü...  
  
«Ïîòòåð!!»  
  
Òîíêàÿ ïàëî÷êà â ðóêå âäðóã ñòàëà óäèâèòåëüíî òÿæåëîé è ñêîëüçíóâ ìåæäó âàòíûìè ïàëüöàìè, ïîñëåäîâàëà çà êàïëåé êðîâè. Ãàððè çà÷àðîâàííî ñëåäèë çà òåì, êàê îíà ìåäëåííî ïîãðóæàåòñÿ, èñ÷åçàåò â íåèçâåäàííûõ ãëóáèíàõ Òåëåïàòè÷åñêîãî çåëüÿ.  
  
«Ïðîáóé, Ïîòòåð», - Ñíýéï îò÷åòëèâî ïðîèçíåñ íàä åãî ïðàâûì ïëå÷îì, - «è áóäü óâåðåí – ÿ ñäåëàþ òàê, ÷òî òâîè ìàëåíüêèå äðóçüÿ ïðîêëÿíóò òîò äåíü, êîãäà ðåøèëè ñîéòèñü ñ Ìàëü÷èêîì-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë.»  
  
Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê çíàêîìîå ÷óñòâî ÿðîñòè ïðîáèâàåò ñåáå äîðîãó ñêâîçü âàòíîå îáëàêî ñòðàõà. Îí ñæàë êóëàêè. Íå ïîääàâàòüñÿ!  
  
«ß æäó.»  
  
Ãàððè íå çíàë, âèäåë ëè Ñíýéï, ÷òî åãî âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà óòîíóëà â çåëüå. Åñëè âèäåë, òî ñîâåðøåííî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ åãî óáèòü – ïîòîìó ÷òî òåïåðü çåëüå áûëî êàêèì óãîäíî, íî òîëüêî íå ïðîñòûì òåëåïàòè÷åñêèì. Î òîì, ÷òî íå óäàâøååñÿ çåëüå – ýòî ÿä, çíàåò êàæäûé ïåðâîêëàññíèê, à òåì áîëåå, êîãäà ýòî çåëüå îïàñíî ñàìî ïî ñåáå, äàæå â ñâîåì ïðàâèëüíîì âèäå. Ãàððè ëèõîðàäî÷íî äóìàë, ÷òî æå åìó ïðåäïðèíÿòü, è â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ðåøèëñÿ íàêîíåö ñîçíàòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî, êàê ïîñëåäíèé èäèîò, óðîíèë ïàëî÷êó â êîòåë ñ çåëüåì (ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ýòî îïðàâäûâàåò òî, ÷òî îíî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü – âñå îñòàëüíîå-òî îí ñäåëàë ïðàâèëüíî)...  
  
«Íåò? ß òàê è äóìàë. Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî âû áåçäàðíàÿ, áåñïîëåçíàÿ ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ âîëøåáñòâà ëè÷íîñòü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð – âû åùå è òðóñ. Òàêîé æå òðóñ, êàê è âàø îòåö.» – Ñíýéï ñêðèâèë ãóáû â òîì, ÷òî ìîãëî îçíà÷àòü ïîëíîå è îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðåçðåíèå, ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó.  
  
Êàæäîå ñëîâî, ïðîèçíåñåííîå âîëøåáíèêîì, ðåçàëî âîçäóõ, êàê îñòðî çàòî÷åííûé íîæ, è Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âìåñòå ñ ýòèì âîçäóõîì ðàñïàäàåòñÿ íà íà êóñêè è îí ñàì. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìåíÿ íåíàâèäèò.  
  
«Ñíýéï!»  
  
Êëàññ àõíóë. Ñåàìóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, òàê, êàê áóäòî òîò òîëüêî ÷òî ñíÿë øòàíû, çàëåç íà ñòîë è ïðîòàíöåâàë íàöèîíàëüíûé èðëàíäñêèé òàíåö ñ êîòåëêîì íà ãîëîâå. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñçàäè îò÷åòëèâî ïðîèçíåñ: «Ñîâñåì ðåõíóëñÿ.»  
  
Òîò æå, ê êîìó áûëî íàïðàâëåííî ýòî íåâûíîñèìîå ïî ñâîåé ôàìèëüÿðíîñòè îáðàùåíèå, îáåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë åùå áîëåå óáèéñòâåííî, ÷åì âñåãäà (åñëè ýòî áûëî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî).  
  
«Òåáå òàê õî÷åòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ, Ñíýéï?»  
  
«Ñòî áàëëîâ â Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð!»  
  
Íî Ãàððè îñòàíîâèòü óæå áûëî íåâîçìîæíî.  
  
«Íèêàê íå ìîæåøü ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî çíàìåíèòûé Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð ñïàñ òâîþ íèê÷åìíóþ æèçíü?»  
  
«Ïðèäåðæè ÿçûê, Ïîòòåð, à òî ÿ çàäóøó òåáÿ ñâîèìè ðóêàìè», - ïðîøèïåë Ñíýéï.  
  
Ñåàìóñ çàæàë ðîò ðóêàìè è áî÷êîì îòîäâèíóëñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò îïàñíîãî ìåñòà.  
  
«×òî, ðóêè ÷åøóòüñÿ? Íå ó òåáÿ îäíîãî.» – Ãàððè ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ è âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñòðàõà áîëüøå íåò. Êàê íåò è ÿðîñòè. À åñòü òîëüêî îäíà áîëüøàÿ êðîâîòî÷àùàÿ ðàíà. Îí õî÷åò ìåíÿ óáèòü. Îí õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ óìåð.  
  
«Ñêîëüêî Ïîòòåðîâ äîëæíî óìåðåòü, ÷òîáû òû íàêîíåö óñïîêîèëñÿ, Ñíýéï?»  
  
«Çàìîë÷è Ïîòòåð, òû íå çíàåøü î ÷åì ãîâîðèøü!»  
  
«Ñìîòðè âíèìàòåëüíî, Ñíýéï.»  
  
Îäíèì ïëàâíûì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè Ãàððè ïîäõâàòèë ñ ïîäñòàâêè êîâøèê, ïðîíåñ åãî íàä çåëüåì, çà÷åðïíóâ çåëåíîãî êèñåëÿ, è ïîäíåñ êî ðòó. Ãëàçà çàñòëàëè ñëåçû.  
  
«Òâîå çäîðîâüå, Ïðîôåññîð.»  
  
Ñíýéï äåðíóëñÿ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê íåìó, îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êàê áóäòî ïîíÿë, ÷òî âñå ðàâíî íå óñïååò, äåðíóëñÿ ñíîâà... Ãäå-òî âäàëåêå – Ãàððè óñëûøàë ñêâîçü øóì â óøàõ – êòî-òî êðè÷àë. Îí íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ. Âñå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èìåëî çíà÷åíèå, íàõîäèëîñü ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì – ÷åðíàÿ ôèãóðà ñ ðàñïëûâøàþùèìèñÿ áëåäíûìè ÷åðòàìè è êîâøèê ñ ÿäîì ó äðîæàùèõ ãóá.  
  
«Ïîëîæè êîâø, Ïîòòåð...»  
  
«Ïîçäíî. ß íå òðóñ, Ñíýéï.»  
  
«ß çíàþ, Ïîòòåð. Ïîëîæè êîâø.»  
  
«Ïðîùàé, Ñíýéï.»  
  
Ãàððè ïðèëüíóë ðòîì ê êðàþ êîâøèêà, è îòêèíóâ ãîëîâó, îäíèì ãëîòêîì ïðîãëîòèë ñîäåðæèìîå. Ïîìîðùèëñÿ – îáîæãëî ãîðëî. Ñåêóíäà óæàñíîãî îæèäàíèÿ – è ýòî íà÷àëîñü. Ïîïëûë ïîë ïîä íîãàìè, óõíóë âíèç òÿæåëûé êàíäåëÿáð ó ïîòîëêà, çàêðóæèëàñü êîìíàòà, è Ãàððè ïîëåòåë êóäà-òî âíèç, â ïðîïàñòü, ðàçâåðçøóþñÿ â ïîëó ïîäçåìåëüÿ...  
  
* * *  
  
Â ãëóáîêîé, âûáèòîé â êàìåííîì ïîëó âàííå, Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò ñõâàòèëñÿ âäðóã ðóêàìè çà ãîëîâó, âñòàë, øàòàÿñü íàä ïåííîé âîäîé, ñäåëàë äâà øàãà ïî äíó, è, óïàâ íà êîëåíè, çàâûë îò ñòðàøíîé áîëè, ïðîíçèâøåé åãî, ñèëüíåå ÷åì ëþáîé Cruciatus.  
  
Íà øóì ïðèáåæàë Ëþöèé ñ ïàëî÷êîé íàèçãîòîâå, íî íå óâèäåâ íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîæåò óãðîæàòü åãî ãîñïîäèíó, îñòàíîâèëñÿ â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè.  
  
«Òîì?»  
  
Âîëüäåìîðò ïîäíÿë íà íåãî ïîòåìíåâøèå îò ñòðàäàíèÿ ãëàçà. Ëþöèé îöåïåíåë îò óæàñà – â ýòèõ âñåãäà æèâûõ, ãîðÿùèõ ìûñëüþ ãëàçàõ, íå áûëî ñåé÷àñ íè÷åãî, êðîìå áîëè è òóïîãî, æèâîòíîãî ñòðàõà. Ñòðàõà óìåðåòü íàêàíóíå òîãî, ÷òî èõ îæèäàëî.  
  
«Ëþöèé...» – ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàë Âîëüäåìîðò, íå ñâîäÿ ñ íåãî ðàñøèðåííûõ çðà÷êîâ. Îí âñå åùå ñæèìàë ãîëîâó, - «...òàì ÷òî-òî åñòü...»  
  
Ëþöèé îïîìíèëñÿ, êèíóëñÿ ê âàííå, óïàë íà êîëåíè è îáõâàòèë Âîëüäåìîðòà çà ïëå÷è. Ëîðäà çàòðÿñëî îò íîâîãî ïðèñòóïà áîëè.  
  
«×òî? ×òî ñ òîáîé?»  
  
Âîëüäåìîðò çàðûë ãîëîâó åìó â ãðóäü è çàñòîíàë.  
  
«Òîì?»  
  
Ñòîí ñòèõ. Âîëüäåìîðò çàìåð, è áåññèëüíî ïîâèñ ó Ëþöèÿ íà ðóêàõ, ãðîçÿ ñîñêîëüçíóòü â âîäó.  
  
«Òîì?!»  
  
Ëþöèé ñõâàòèë åãî çà âîëîñû è äåðíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä. Êðàñíûå çðà÷êè çàêàòèëèñü ïîä òÿæåëûìè âåêàìè, ðàññëàáèëèñü ñæàòûå ÷åëþñòè – ×åðíûé Ëîðä áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.


	4. Chapter Four

Home | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **The Lonely Castle**
font size: (+) : (-)

Author: Lucia fon Berengott
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.

NC-17 - Russian - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 30 - Publish date: 08-16-02 - Updated: 08-16-02 
storyid: 916840
  


ÃËÀÂÀ ×ÅÒÂÅÐÒÀß  
  
ÑÂßÇÜ  
  
Áîëü...  
  
Áîëü â âèäå áåëîãî ñîëíöà...  
  
Â âèäå êîëþ÷åãî ïåñêà ïîä êîæåé...  
  
Â âèäå ñèíèõ öâåòîâ, ïðåâðàùàþùèõñÿ â êðàñíûå ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè, âïèâàþùèõñÿ â êîðó ìîçãà, îáæèãàþùèõ íåðâû...  
  
Êàê-áóäòî ÷üåé-òî áåñïîùàäíîé ðóêîé ïåðåõâà÷åíî ãîðëî – ñóõîé âîçäóõ ñ òðóäîì âûáèâàåòñÿ èç çàìó÷åííûõ ëåãêèõ, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû íàòîëêíóòüñÿ íà ýòîò íîâûé íåïðåîäîëèìûé áàðüåð...  
  
Òåëî ñóäîðîæíî çàäåðãàëîñü â ïîñëåäíåé îò÷àÿííîé ïîïûòêå íå óìåðåòü, öåïëÿÿñü çà ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè âîçäóõà, æèçíè, ñâåòà... ñæàëîñü, âûãíóëîñü...  
  
È âäðóã âñå êîí÷èëîñü.  
  
...Ãàððè î÷íóëñÿ îò îùóùåíèÿ ÷åãî-òî äî ïðèÿòíîñòè âëàæíîãî íà âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíû ïðàâîé ðóêè, ÷óòü ïîíèæå ëîêòÿ. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòñÿ íà ýòîì îùóùåíèè è ïîíÿòü êàêîå ýòî ìîæåò èìåòü îòíîøåíèè ê íåìó, è ê òîìó, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèçîøëî. À ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèçîøëî? Ãàððè ïîïðîáîâàë ñëîæèòü âìåñòå ðàçáåãàþùèåñÿ ìûñëè è íå ñìîã. Ñ íèì îïðåäåëåííî áûëî ÷òî-òî íå òàê.  
  
Ìîêðîå íà ðóêå èñ÷åçëî, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó íå÷òî äðóãîå âåñüìà áîëüíî óêóñèëî åãî â òî æå ñàìîå ìåñòî. Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ, áîëüøå îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, ÷åì îò áîëè è ïðèîòêðûë îäèí ãëàç. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü ãîðàçäî òðóäíåå, ÷åì îí ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü. Ñêâîçü ñëèïøèåñÿ, òÿæåëûå ðåñíèöû îí óâèäåë áåëûé ïîòîëîê áîëüíèöû. Àãà. Òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî – åãî îïÿòü ðàíèëî âî âðåìÿ êâèäè÷à. Ãàððè óñïîêîèëñÿ, ðàññëàáèëñÿ è ïðèîòêðûë åùå îäèí ãëàç. Ýòî ñäåëàòü áûëî óæå ëåã÷å. Îí ïîøåâåëèë ïàëüöàìè ïðàâîé ðóêè è ïîäòÿíóë åå áëèæå ê òåëó, ïî äîðîãå ÷óâñòâóÿ äàâëåíèå â òîì ìåñòå, ãäå åãî óêóñèëî. Ñ íåîæèäàííîé, ðåçêîé áîëüþ äàâëåíèå ïðåêðàòèëîñü è ðóêå ñòàëî ñâîáîäíåå. Ãàððè ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó è ñêîñèë ãëàçà... Î÷êè. Áåç íèõ ãëàçà çàñòèëàë ðàçìûòûé, áåëåñûé òóìàí. Ãäå-òî ïîáëèçîñòè ïîñëûøàëèñü øàãè. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëñÿ ðàçîáðàòü, êîìó îíè ìîãóò ïðèíàäëåæàòü.  
  
«Ìåðëèí, Ïîòòåð! Òû è áåç ñîçíàíèÿ ìîæåøü äîâåñòè êîãî óãîäíî äî íåðâíîãî ñðûâà!»  
  
Ñíýéï?!  
  
Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë õîëîäíûå ïàëüöû ó íåãî íà çàïÿñòüå è çàìåð îò óæàñà. ×òî ìîæåò îçíà÷àòü ïîÿâëåíèå âñåìè íåíàâèäèìîãî ó÷èòåëÿ çåëüåäåëüÿ â åãî áîëüíè÷íîé ïàëàòå? Ïàëüöû îñòàâèëè íà ñåêóíäó åãî ðóêó è âåðíóëèñü ñ ïðèÿòíîé îñâåæàþùåé âëàãîé, è ñëåäîì – ñ òåì ñàìûì, îñòðûì, â ÷åì Ãàððè íåìåäëåííî ðàñïîçíàë èãëó. Äàâëåíèå âîçîáíîâèëîñü, è äàæå óäâîèëîñü â âèäå òîëñòîãî ðåìåøêà ïðèâÿçàâøåãî åãî áåññèëüíóþ ðóêó ê êðàþ êðîâàòè.  
  
«Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê âû òåïåðü ýòî ñáðîñèòå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð...» – óñëûøàë îí äîâîëüíîå áîðìîòàíèå è ïðèëîæèë âñå óñèëèÿ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû íå ïîêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ïðîñíóëñÿ.  
  
Íåñêîëüêî äîëãèõ ìèíóò ïðîøëè â ïîëíîé òèøèíå – åìó äàæå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ñíýéï êàêèì-òî íåïîñòèæèìûì ñïîñîáîì èñïàðèëñÿ èç ïàëàòû, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí áû óñëûøàë óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè. Âäðóã, êîãäà îí óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ îòêðûòü ãëàçà è âäîõíóòü îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ, íà ëîá åãî ëåãëà âñå òà æå çíàêîìàÿ, õîëîäíàÿ, òîíêàÿ ðóêà. Ãàððè çàòàèë äûõàíèå è íàïðÿãñÿ, ÷òîáû òîëüêî íå îòäåðíóòüñÿ â ñòîðîíó. Ðóêà ïîâåðíóëàñü òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé è îñòàíîâèëàñü â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, áóäòî ïðîâåðÿÿ åìó òåìïåðàòóðó.  
  
«Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà...»  
  
Ðóêà ïðîïàëà è Ãàððè íàêîíåö óñëûøàë, êàê Ñíýéï óõîäèò. Õëîïíóëà äâåðü è Ãàððè íàêîíåö ïîçâîëèë ñåáå âçäîõíóòü è îòêðûòü ãëàçà êàê ñëåäóåò. ×òî çà...?!  
  
×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Ïî÷åìó îí ëåæèò â áîëüíèöå è â åãî ðóêå òîð÷èò êàïåëüíèöà – ÷èñòî ìóãëîâñêèé ñïîñîá ïðèíÿòèÿ ëåêàðñòâà â îðãàíèçì? È åñëè îí â áîëüíèöå, òî ãäå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè? Ïî÷åìó çà íèì óõàæèâàåò Ñíýéï? Ñíýéï?! Âîïðîñû ñìåøàëèñü â ãîëîâå, è íàä âñåì ýòèì ìûñëåííûì áàðäàêîì íàâèñ, êàê íåîíîâàÿ âûâåñêà ñàìûé ãëàâíûé âîïðîñ: ×ÒÎ Ñ ÍÈÌ ÑËÓ×ÈËÎÑÜ?!  
  
ßñíî, ÷òî ïåðâîíà÷àëüíàÿ èäåÿ – êâèäè÷íîå ðàíåíèå – îòïàäàëà. Ïîñëå ïàäåíèé ñ ìåòëû îí èìåë îáûêíîâåíèå ïðîñûïàòüñÿ ïîä ðàäîñòíûé ãàëäåøü ñâîèõ ñîêóðñíèêîâ, êðîâàòü çàâàëåíà øîêîëàäíûìè ëÿãóøêàìè, ñëàäîñòÿìè îò Áåðòè- Áóòòñ, ïîçäðàâèòåëüíûìè îòêðûòêàìè, ïðîñòî ìàëåíüêèìè ïîäàðêàìè è ñþðïðèçàìè, à ñàìîå ãëàâíîå – êàê òîëüêî îí îòêðûâàë ãëàçà, îí òóò æå ïîëó÷àë î÷åðåäíîé ïîäðîáíåéøèé îò÷åò, î òîì êàê ÝÒÎ ñëó÷èëîñü. Îáû÷íî ðîëü Ãàððèíîãî èíôîðìàòîðà çàíèìàåò Êîëèí Êðèâè, ðàçáàâëÿÿ ñóõèå ïîäðîáíîñòè èãðû âîñòîðæåííûìè âñòàâêàìè î åãî, Ãàððè, íåïîâòîðèìîì ìóæåñòâå. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îáû÷íî íåäîâîëüíî êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé ïðè âèäå òîãî áàðäàêà, êîòîðûé ðàçâåëè â åå âëàäåíèÿõ áåñïîêîéíûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû, è íå ïðåêðàùàÿ âîð÷àòü, çàñòàâëÿåò åãî ïîåäàòü òîííû ëåêàðñòâåííîãî øîêîëàäà. Â îäèí èç ïîñëåäíèõ ðàçîâ, Ãàððè ïðèïîìíèëîñü, ñ ìåòåë ñâàëèëîñü ñðàçó òðîå èãðîêîâ – îí, Ìàëôîé è Æàê Ëåíóàð – êàïèòàí ñëèçåðèíñêîé êîììàíäû. Ó áîëüíè÷íîé ïàëàòû áûë òàêîé âèä, êàê áóäòî â íåå ïðèãëàñèëè ñðàçó öèðê-øàïèòî, äåðåâåíñêóþ ÿðìàðêó è áðàçèëüñêèé êàðíàâàë.  
  
Â îòëè÷èå îò âñåãî ýòîãî, â äàííóþ ìèíóòó Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî ëåæèò â êîìíàòå ñîâåðøåííî îäèí. Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî íè÷åãî áîëüøå íå îñòàåòñÿ, êðîìå êàê îòêðûòü ãëàçà ïîëíîñòüþ, íàéòè î÷êè è ðàçîáðàòüñÿ íàêîíåö, ãäå îí, ÷åðò âîçüìè!  
  
Î÷êè îêàçàëèñü ëåæàùèìè íà ïðèêðîâàòíîé òóìáî÷êå, â òî÷íîñòè òàì, ãäå îí è íàõîäèë èõ âñåãäà, ãäå áû íå ïðîñûïàëñÿ. Ãàððè ïðîòÿíóë ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó, óñàäèë î÷êè íà íîñ è îãëÿäåëñÿ. Ïîòîëîê áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî áåëûé. Âñå îñòàëüíîå íå èìåëî ê áîëüíèöå íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ.  
  
Êðîâàòü íà êîòîðîé îí ëåæàë, áûëà âäâîå øèðå, ÷åì áîëüíè÷íûå, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì ÷òî â áîëüíèöå âðÿä ëè áû ñòàëè íàâåøèâàòü íà êðîâàòè òÿæåëûå, ïîòåìíåâøèå îò âðåìåíè, áàðõàòíûå áàëäàõèíû. Òåìíî-çåëåíûå øåëêîâûå ïðîñòûíè, íàêðûâàâøèå åãî, ñêîëüçíóëè âíèç ïî êðîâàòè, êàê òîëüêî îí íàáðàëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ìóæåñòâà, ÷òîáû îòñòåãíóòü ðåìåøîê íà ðóêå, ïîäòÿíóòü ðàçáèòîå òåëî ïîâûøå è îáëîêîòèòüñÿ íà ïîäóøêó. Ãàððè îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà ñòðàííûé âåíçåëü â èçíîæüå êðîâàòè – ìåäíàÿ ðóêà ñ äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè è äâóìÿ êîëüöàìè: íà óêàçàòåëüíîì – ñîëíöå, íà ñðåäíåì – ëóíà. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû – ñ òîé ñ êîòîðîé ñòîÿëà òóìáî÷êà è òàê íå âïèñûâàþùèéñÿ â èíòåðüåð òðåíîæíèê ñ êàïåëüíèöåé – áàëäàõèí áûë ïîäíÿò è ïîäòÿíóò ê âåðõíåé áàëêå êðîâàòè òîëñòûì ïëåòåíûì øíóðîì. Ïåðåä êðîâàòüþ áûë ïîñòåëåí ñòàðûé, èçúåäåííûé ìîëüþ êîâåð íåïîíÿòíî êàêîãî öâåòà, íà êîòîðîì ñòîÿëè äâà êðåñëà äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà, ó äàëüíåé ñòåíû ïðèìîñòèëñÿ òðåõìåñòíûé êîæàííûé äèâàí, äðóãóþ æå ñòåíó âî âñþ äëèíó çàíèìàë îãðîìíûé, äðåâíèé äàæå íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä ÷åðíûé øèôîíåð. Òðåòüþ ñòåíó, êîòîðóþ Ãàððè ìîã âèäåòü òîëüêî ÷àñòèíî, çàíèìàë êàìèí. Â êàìèíå æàðêî òðåùàëè ïîëåíüÿ.  
  
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë – îí íå èìåë íèêàêîãî ïîíÿòèÿ î òîì, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ.  
  
Óêëàäûâàÿñü îáðàòíî â ãîðèçîíòàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå, è ïîäòÿãèâàÿ íà ñåáÿ ìÿãêèå øåëêîâûå ïðîñòûíè, îí ñòàðàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü ñåáÿ òåì, ÷òî â Õîãâàðöå, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, åùå îñòàëîñü íåñêîëüêî «Òàéíûõ Êîìíàò», â ñóùåñòâîâàíèå êîòîðûõ, åãî, Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë, íå ñî÷ëè, êàê íè ñòðàííî, íóæíûì ïîñâÿòèòü. Íî òóò æå åãî ìûñëè ïðèíÿëè èíîé îáîðîò – ÷òî îí-òî äåëàåò â îäíîé èç òàêèõ òàéíûõ êîìíàò? Êàê-òî ýòî áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñ åãî òåïåðåøíèì ñîñòîÿíèåì... êàê-òî Ñíýéï áûë ñâÿçàí ñ åãî ðàíåíèåì... îí íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü, íå ìîã ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèçîøëî ïîçæå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî óòðà. Èëè – Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ – òîãî óòðà, êîòîðûé îí çàïîìíèë, êàê ñåãîäíÿøíåå. Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè îí ëåæèò â ýòîé êîìíàòå, è ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè â íåãî âîòêíóòà ýòà øòóêà? ×òî òåïåðü – äåíü èëè íî÷ü?  
  
Â êîìíàòå áûëà ïîëóòüìà, ðàçáàâëåííàÿ òîëüêî ñâåòîì îò î÷àãà è òîëñòîé ñâå÷îé â ïîäñâå÷íèêå íà òóìáî÷êå, òàê ÷òî ëîãè÷íî áûëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî íà äâîðå – íî÷ü. Íî âñå ðàâíî, Ãàððè ðåøèë ïðîâåðèòü. Îí îïÿòü ñåë íà êðîâàòè è ïîñìîòðåë íà ðóêó. Ëó÷øå áû îí ýòîãî íå äåëàë.  
  
Íàâåðíÿêà, íàðêîìàíàì íàäî áûëî ïðîéòè äîëãèé ïóòü ïî îñòðèþ èãë ïðåæäå ÷åì èõ ðóêè áóäóò âûãëÿäåòü òàê, êàê âûãëÿäåëà â òîò ìîìåíò Ãàððèíà. Áëåäíóþ êîæó ñ âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíû, ïîä ëîêòåì, óðîäîâàëè îêîëî äâàäöàòè îòâðàòèòåëüíûõ, ñèíå-÷åðíûõ, ñ çàïåêøåéñÿ êðîâüþ ðàí – êàæäàÿ ðàçìåðîì ñ ìîíåòó â ïÿòü ïåíñîâ. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñåé÷àñ ñòîøíèò è, îòâåðíóâøèñü âûäåðíóë èç ðóêè øíóð ñ èíôóçèåé.  
  
Ýòî áûëî ñòðàøíîé îøèáêîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî èç îòêðûòîé äûðêè â âåíå õëåñòíóë öåëûé ïîòîê, è êðîâü ìãíîâåííî çàëèëà èçÿùíûå çåëåíûå ïðîñòûíè. Ãàððè ìûñëåííî îáîçâàë ñåáÿ âñåìè èçâåñòíûìè åìó êðàñî÷íûìè ïðîçâèùàìè – îí ïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòü òåìíåþùèé ïîòîê çäîðîâîé ðóêîé, íî êðîâü âåñåëî áèëà ó íåãî ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè è íå ñîáèðàëàñü îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ. Ó Ãàððè ïîõîëîäåëî ñåðäöå ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè Ñíýéï âûáåðåò èìåííî ýòó ìèíóòó, ÷òîáû âîéòè â êîìíàòó. Îí âûõâàòèë èç ñòîÿùåé íà òóìáî÷êå ìåäíîé ìèñêè ñóõóþ áóìóæíóþ ñàëôåòêó, çàæàë åþ ðàíó è, âçäîõíóâ îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ, îãëÿäåëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ ïàëî÷êè. Êîòîðîé íå áûëî.  
  
Ãàððè çàñòîíàë. Åñëè áû òîëüêî ïàëî÷êà íàøëàñü! Îí áû â ñåêóíäó îñòàíîâèë êðîâîòå÷åíèå, çàêðûë áû ðàíó, î÷èñòèë ïðîñòûíè îò êðîâàâûõ ïÿòåí... íî ïàëî÷êè íå áûëî. Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ïðèïîäíÿë ïîäóøêó, ïîèñêàë ïîä ïðîñòûíÿìè, ïîä ìèñêîé íà òóìáî÷êå – áîëüøå èñêàòü áûëî íå ãäå. Ïîëîæåíèå áûëî îò÷àÿííûì. Îïóñòèâ ãëàçà, îí ñ óæàñîì óâèäåë, ÷òî êðîâü ðàñïëûëàñü ïî ñàëôåòêå áàãðîâåþùèì ïÿòíîì è ãðîçèò ïðîðâàòü íåïðî÷íóþ äàìáó. Ãàððè çàêóñèë ãóáó. Äåëàòü áûëî íå÷åãî.  
  
«Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï!»  
  
Ãäå-òî äàëåêî ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñêðèï ïîëîâèö. Ãàððè âçÿë âòîðóþ ñàëôåòêó è ïîëîæèë åå ïîâåðõ ïåðâîé. Êðîâü ïî÷òè òóò æå ïðîÿâèëàñü íà äåâñòâåííî-áåëîé ñàëôåòî÷íîé ïîâåðõíîñòè è òåêëà óæå íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü. Ãàððè ñïóñòèë íîãè è, ðåøèâøèñü, ñïðûãíóë íà âîðñèñòûé êîâåð. Ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü. Îí, øàòàÿñü, îáîøåë îãðîìíóþ, íà ïúåäåñòàëå êðîâàòü, è óâèäåë ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû êîìíàòû ãëóáîêóþ, íèçêóþ äâåðü.  
  
«Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï!!»  
  
×óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åñëè îí ïðîäîëæèò ñòîÿòü èëè õîäèòü õîòÿ áû íà îäíó ñåêóíäó äîëüøå, îí ïîòåðÿåò ñîçíàíèå, Ãàððè îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè. Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü è â êîìíàòó âëåòåë î÷åíü ñåðäèòûé ó÷èòåëü çåëüåäåëüÿ.  
  
«×òî òàêî...» – Ñíýéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êàê âêîïàííûé, è äàæå, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü Ãàððè, îòêðûë ðîò, - «Ïîòòåð?! Òû ïî÷åìó íå â êðîâàòè?»  
  
Îí ïîäáåæàë ê Ãàððè, íàêëîíèëñÿ è àõíóë.  
  
«Î áîãè! ×òî òóò ïðîèçîøëî?»  
  
Ãàððè ñëàáî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè – îòâå÷àòü ó íåãî óæå íå áûëî ñèë. Ñíýéï, âåðîÿòíî, ýòî ïîíÿë è ïîäíÿë Ãàððè íà íîãè. Ãàððè ìîðãíóë íà íåãî íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè è ïîïîëç îáðàòíî âíèç. Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë.  
  
«ß âèæó, ýòî ñòàíîâèòñÿ òðàäèöèåé...» – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïîäõâàòèë Ãàððè ïîä êîëåíêè è çà òàëèþ è ëåãêî ïîäíÿë åãî íà ðóêè.  
  
Ìèíóò ÷åðåç ïÿòü Ãàððè î÷íóëñÿ âî âòîðîé ðàç, ëåæà â êðîâàòè íà çåëåíûõ ïðîñòûíÿõ áåç åäèíîãî ïÿòíûøêà êðîâè. Êðîâîòå÷åíèå ÷óäåñíûì îáðàçîì îñòàíîâèëîñü. Ñíýéï âîçâûøàëñÿ íàä íèì, êàê ãîðà, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.  
  
«Ïîçâîëü ìíå îáúÿñíèòü òåáå ñèòóàöèþ, Ïîòòåð, ðàç óæ òû ñîèçâîëèë âåðíóòüñÿ ê íàì èç öàðñòâà Àèäà...»  
  
Òåïåðü ïðèøëà Ãàððèíà î÷åðåäü îòêðûòü ðîò – öàðñòâî Àèäà?!  
  
«ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî, èç òîãî ïðîèçîøëî, òû ïîìíèøü, íî íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ÿ ïåðåñêàæó òåáå ïîðÿäîê ñîáûòèé.»  
  
Ñíýéï îòîøåë îò êðîâàòè, ñåë â îäíî èç êðåñåë è ïðîäîëæèë ãîâîðèòü îòòóäà.  
  
«Ïÿòü äíåé íàçàä... íå íàäî, ìîæåøü íà ìåíÿ íå ñìîòðåòü, ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû òû ìåíÿ ñëûøàë. Èòàê – ïÿòü äíåé íàçàä òû ïðèãîòîâèë íà ìîåì óðîêå âåñüìà îïàñíîå çåëüå...»  
  
Ãàððè èçäàë ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèé çâóê. Ñíýéï áûñòðî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè. Ãàððè ëåæàë íà æèâîòå, çàðûâ ëèöî â ïîäóøêó. Ó÷èòåëü îñòîðîæíî âçÿë åãî çà ïëå÷î è ïîâåðíóë íà ñïèíó. Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ïðèæèìàÿ ïîäóøêó ê ëèöó.  
  
«ß âèæó, òû âñïîìíèë. Õîðîøî. ß î÷åíü íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ òàê æå, êàê ýòî âûãëÿäèò.»  
  
«Ïðïðùíèÿ», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè ïîäóøêå.  
  
«×òî, ÷òî? ß íå ðàññëûøàë.»  
  
Ñíýéï îòîðâàë ïîäóøêó îò Ãàððèíîãî ëèöà è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî äàæå òåìíîâîëîñûå, çàãîðåëûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû ìîãóò èíîãäà âûãëÿäåòü óäèâèòåëüíî ïîõîæèìè íà âàðåíûõ â êèïÿòêå êðàñíûõ ëîáñòåðîâ.  
  
«Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ», - âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ Ãàððè.  
  
«Ê ìîåìó ñîæàëåíèþ, Ïîòòåð... Èëè ê ìîåé âÿùåé ðàäîñòè... Òâîå èçâèíåíèå íå ïðèíåñåò òåáå ñåé÷àñ íèêàêîé ïîëüçû, òîëüêî, ðàçâå ÷òî, ìîðàëüíîå óñïîêîåíèå.»  
  
«Ïî÷åìó?» - åëå ñëûøíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, óæå çíàÿ îòâåò.  
  
«Òû èñêëþ÷åí», - Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà, – «íå íàäî óñòðàèâàòü òðàãåäèé, Ïîòòåð! Èñêëþ÷åíèå – ýòî ñàìîå íè÷òîæíîå èç âñåãî òîãî, ÷òî ïîâëåê çà ñîáîé òâîé èäèîòñêèé ïîñòóïîê.»  
  
Ñíýéï îòîøåë îò êðîâàòè è ñåë îáðàòíî â êðåñëî. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ðàçìûøëÿåò, êàê ïîäñòóïèòüñÿ êî âñåìó îñòàëüíîìó.  
  
«×òî ÿ âûïèë?» – îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.  
  
Ñíýéï ñíîâà âçäîõíóë.  
  
«Òåëåïàòè÷åñêîå çåëüå – â ñòî ðàç óñèëåííîå òâîåé ïàëî÷êîé. ß óñïåë íàáðàòü äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ àíàëèçà, äî òîãî êàê òâîé êîòåë ðàñïëàâèëñÿ. Ïåðî ôåíèêñà íåæíàÿ âåùü, Ïîòòåð – îíî ðàñòâîðèëîñü, êàê òîëüêî çåëüå ñúåëî äåðåâî. Òî åñòü – åùå äî òîãî, êàê òû åãî âûïèë.»  
  
«ß âûïèë Òåëåïàòè÷åñêîå çåëüå ñ ðàñòâîðåííûì ïåðîì ôåíèêñà...» – Ãàððè ïîâòîðèë òèõèì ãîëîñîì. Íî òîãäà... Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èë, êàê îøïàðåííûé.  
  
«Äà, Ïîòòåð, òû ïðàâèëüíî ïîäóìàë», - Ñíýéï îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå è ïåðåïëåë ïàëüöû ðóê ó ñåáÿ ïåðåä ïîäáîðîäêîì.  
  
Ãàððè óìîëÿþùèì âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ âûñîòû êðîâàòè.  
  
«Íî òîãäà... Íåò. Íåò, íåò, íåò. Ñêàæèòå, ÷òî ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü.»  
  
Ñíýéï ñïðÿòàë ëèöî çà ñïëåòåííûìè ïàëüöàìè. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïëà÷åò, íî íå ìîã íè÷åãî ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü. Åìó âäðóã ñòàëî íàïëåâàòü íà òî, ÷òî îí ïëà÷åò, íà òî, ïåðåä êåì îí ïëà÷åò... Îí çàðûëñÿ ëèöîì â êîëåíè è çàðûäàë òàê, êàê íå ðûäàë ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê åìó áûëî îäèíàäöàòü ëåò. Êàê òàì Ñíýéï ñêàçàë – áåçäàðíîå ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ âîëøåáñòâà ñóùåñòâî? Êàê îí áûë ïðàâ! Îí ãîòîâ áûë ïðèçíàòü ýòî ñåé÷àñ, ñòàòü íà êîëåíè è áèòü ñåáÿ ðóêàìè â ãðóäü... Íî òåïåðü áûëî ïîçäíî. Òåïåðü âñå ïðîïàëî. Ïîçäíî…  
  
«ß ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàë òâîé ìîçã, Ïîòòåð – ñâÿçü íå ïîñòîÿííàÿ... Ïåðåñòàíü ðåâåòü, ðàäè âñåõ áîãîâ! ß ñäåëàë òåáå âëèâàíèå áëîêèðóþùåãî çåëüÿ ïðÿìî â âåíó... Âîëüäåðìîðò, ñêîðåå âñåãî, åùå íå îñîçíàë, êòî ñèäèò ó íåãî â ãîëîâå. Òâîå ñ÷àñòüå, ÷òî òû óñïåë êàïíóòü â çåëüå ñâîåé êðîâè – èíà÷å áû òû, Ñåàìóñ è Âîëüäåìîðò ñòàëè áû ðàâíîïðàâíûìè ó÷àñòíèêàìè Ñâÿçè.»  
  
Óñëûøàâ èìÿ ñâîåãî ñîñåäà ïî êîìíàòå, Ãàððè âñêèíóë ãîëîâó è ïî÷òè ïåðåñòàë ïëàêàòü.  
  
«×òî ñ Ñåàìóñîì?»  
  
Ñíýéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:  
  
«Ñ Ñåàìóñîì ñâÿçü çàêîí÷èëàñü ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò, êàê è ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü. Îí íàìó÷èëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü òåáÿ íåíàâèäåòü...»  
  
Ãàððè ïðèëîæèë âñå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû íå ðàçðûäàòüñÿ ñíîâà.  
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò æå íåâîëüíî ïîæåðòâîâàë äëÿ çåëüÿ êóäà áîëåå èíòèìíûì ýëåìåíòîì, íåæåëè âîëîñû. Ñîäåðæèìîå âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè (êîòîðîå, åñëè òû ïîìíèøü, ó âàñ ñ íèì îäèíàêîâîå) – ýòî íå ïðîñòî ìàãè÷åñêèé èíñòðóìåíò, ýòî – ÷àñòü äóøè êîëäóíà. Òû ïðîíèê â åãî äóøó, â åãî ñîçíàíèå, â åãî //ïîäñîçíàíèå//.»  
  
«Íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâóþ...»  
  
«Åñëè áû òû óìåë ñëóøàòü, Ïîòòåð – òû áû óñëûøàë, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî ââåë òåáå áëîêèðóþùåãî çåëüÿ â êðîâü. Ïîêà îíî â ñèëå – òû ìîæåøü ñïàòü ñïîêîéíî. Íè òû, íè Âîëüäåìîðò íè÷åãî íå áóäåòå îùóùàòü.»  
  
Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ ðóêó:  
  
«Áëîêèðîâàíèå íå âå÷íî, íå òàê ëè?»  
  
«Â îòëè÷èå îò Ñâÿçè», - íåîæèäàííî ìÿãêî îòâåòèë Ñíýéï.  
  
Ãàððè îòêèíóëñÿ îáðàòíî íà ïîäóøêè. Óæàñ ñèòóàöèè ìåäëåííî ïðîñà÷èâàëñÿ â åãî ìîçã. Îí ñâÿçàí íåðóøèìîé òåëåïàòè÷åñêîé Ñâÿçüþ ñ Ëîðäîì Âîëüäåìîðòîì... Ïåðî ôåíèêñà, âçÿòîå îò òîé æå ïòèöû, ÷òî è ïåðî Âîëüäåìîðòîâîé ïàëî÷êè, äîáàâèëî â öåïî÷êó Ñâÿçè ñòðàøíîãî ãîñòÿ. Êàê òîëüêî Âîëüäåìîðò ïîéìåò, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò – îí îáúÿâèò íà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà îõîòó, è åñëè îí íå óáèë åãî äî ñèõ ïîð, òî äàëüøå íà ñíèñõîæäåíèå ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà ðàññ÷èòûâàòü áûëî íå÷åãî. Åäèíñòâåííî îòíîñèòåëüíîå áåçîïàñíîå ìåñòî áûë äëÿ íåãî Õîãâàðö, íî òåïåðü, êîãäà åãî èñêëþ÷èëè...  
  
«Äèðåêòîð çíàåò?»  
  
«Åñòåñòâåííî.»  
  
«Ïîòîìó-òî ìåíÿ è èñêëþ÷èëè...» – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè.  
  
Ñíýéï íåëîâêî ïîåæèëñÿ.  
  
«Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëüäîð ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü îïàñíîñòü äëÿ øêîëû. Åñëè Âîëüäåìîðò ðåøèò ïîéìàòü òåáÿ ëþáîé öåíîé – øêîëà ìîæåò ïîäâåðãíóòüñÿ íàïàäåíèþ.»  
  
Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë è îòâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê. Òî, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî óñëûøàë, áûëî õóæå âñåãî, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðèêëþ÷èëîñü.  
  
Äàìáëüäîð åãî áðîñèë.  
  
Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåâàðèòü ýòó íå ïîääàþùóþñÿ íèêàêîé ëîãèêå èíôîðìàöèþ.  
  
Ñ íèì ñëó÷èëàñü áåäà (íåâàæíî ïî ÷üåé âèíå) à ñòàðûé, ìóäðûé âîëøåáíèê, ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îí ëþáèë, êàê îòöà, êîòîðûé ïîîáåùàë çàùèùàòü åãî ñ òîãî äíÿ, êîãäà îí ðîäèëñÿ, âûøâûðíóë åãî íà ïîãèáåëü. Íà ðàñòåðçàíèå ñàìîìó ñòðàøíîìó åãî âðàãó. Îí íå â ñîñòîÿíèè áûë â ýòî ïîâåðèòü.  
  
Ãàððè íå çíàë, ñêîëüêî ìèíóò, à ìîæåò ÷àñîâ, îí ïðîëåæàë áåç äâèæåíèÿ, ìîë÷à îïëàêèâàÿ è õîðîíÿ ñâîþ ïðîøëóþ ñ÷àñòëèâóþ æèçíü, äà åñëè è ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, æèçíü âîîáùå, åñëè òîëüêî Âîëüäåìîðò çíàåò, ÷òî äåëàåò. Êàçàëîñü, òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì îí ñèäåë íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè, â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå, ðàçìûøëÿÿ î òîì, êàê åìó ïîâåçëî, è ÷òî îí òàêîãî ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû çàñëóæèòü òàêóþ ïðåêðàñíóþ, âîëøåáíóþ ñóäüáó. È âîò – âñå ýòî êîí÷èëîñü, ðàññòàÿëî, êàê òàåò íà ðàññâåòå ïðèÿòíûé, ðîçîâûé ñîí. Èëëþçîðíîñòü âñåé åãî æèçíè ïðîÿâèëàñü íàêîíåö â ñâîåé ïîëíîé ñèëå. Âñå ñòàëî íà ñâîè ìåñòà - îí èñêëþ÷åí, îí áåç äðóçåé, áåç âîëøåáñòâà, áåç ïîääåðæêè, è çà íèì îõîäèòñÿ ñàìûé ìîãóùåñòâåííûé ìàã ñòîëåòèÿ. Ãàððè îïÿòü òèõîíüêî çàñêóëèë.  
  
«Â òâîåì ïîëîæåíèè ìîãóò íàéòèñü ñâîè ïëþñû, Ãàððè», - îí âçäðîãíóë ïðè çâóêå ñîáñòâåííîãî èìåíè, òàê íåîæèäàííî âåðíóâøåãî åãî â ðåàëüíîñòü è íàïîìíèâøåãî åìó î òîì, ÷òî îí íå ñîâñåì íàåäèíå ñî ñâîèìè áåäàìè. Ñíýéï îïÿòü ñòîÿë âîçëå êðîâàòè è ïðîòÿãèâàë åìó ñàëôåòêó.  
  
Ñêâîçü ñëåçû Ãàððè ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïîäèâèòüñÿ èðîíèè ñèòóàöèè – òîò ñàìûé Ñíýéï, êîòîðûé, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, è äîâåë åãî äî ýòîãî ïîëîæåíèÿ, òîò ñàìûé íåíàâèäèìûé âñåìè ó÷èòåëü íåíàâèäèìîãî ïðåäìåòà, ïîäëûé, îòâðàòèòåëüíûé, çëîïàìÿòíûé... Ãàððè òåðÿëñÿ â ýïèòåòàõ... ÿâíûé ñàäèñò, ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî Ðîí áîèòñÿ áîëüøå ïàóêîâ, à Íåâèëëü – áîëüøå Âîëüäåìîðòà, ÷òî çàìó÷àë åãî ðîäèòåëåé – ñòîèò ñåé÷àñ âîçëå åãî êðîâàòè, è ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, âûòèðàåò åìó ñîïëè. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî îí ïðèâåç åãî (Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà!) â ýòî çàãàäî÷íîå ìåñòî, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Äàìáëüäîð âûøâûðíóë åãî èç øêîëû, è óõàæèâàåò çà íèì âîò óæå ïÿòü äíåé... Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê êðîâü õëûíóëà îáðàòíî ê åãî ëèöó ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, //â ÷åì// ìîãëî çàêëþ÷àòüñÿ ýòî óõàæèâàíèå... Êòî-òî æå ïîñòàðàëñÿ ïåðåîäåòü åãî â ýòó ìÿãêóþ øåëêîâóþ ïèæàìó. À âîñõèòèòåëüíàÿ ÷èñòîòà åãî êîæè íå îñòàâëÿëà ñîìíåíèé â òîì åãî (Âåëèêèå Áîãè!) //ìûëè//...  
  
Ãàððè íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, ïðèíÿë ñàëôåòêó è, çàêðûâ åþ ïîëîâèíó ëèöà, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ðóìÿíåö, ñåë íà êðîâàòè, ñäåëàâ âèä, ÷òî âûñìàðêèâàåòñÿ. Ñíýéï áðåçãëèâî ïîìîðùèëñÿ, áîëüíî íàïîìíèâ Ãàððè î äðóãîì çíàìåíèòîì ñëèçåðèíöå. Òàê ìíå è íå óäàëîñü ïåðåñïàòü ñ Äðàêî...  
  
«Êàê ÿ óæå ñêàçàë», - ïðîäîëæàë Ñíýéï, - «â òâîåì ïîëîæåíèè åñòü íåêîòîðûå ïîëîæèòåëüíûå ìîìåíòû. Âî-ïåðâûõ, òû – àêòèâíûé ó÷àñòíèê òåëåïàòè÷åñêîãî çåëüÿ. Òû – à íå Âîëüäåìîðò. Êàê òîëüêî òû áóäåøü ãîòîâ, ÿ ïðåêðàùó âëèâàòü òåáå àíòèäîò, è òû ñìîæåøü ÷èòàòü åãî ìûñëè, òàê æå ïðîñòî, êàê ñâîå ïîñîáèå ïî óõîäó çà ìåòëàìè, â òî âðåìÿ, êàê Âîëüäåìîðò ñìîæåò ëèøü //ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü// òâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå, è òî, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíûé êîëäóí.»  
  
Ãàððè ñ íàäåæäîé ïîäíÿë íà ó÷èòåëÿ ãëàçà. Îí îá ýòîì íå ïîäóìàë. Ñíýéï êèâíóë â îòâåò íà åãî ìûñëè.  
  
«Âî-âòîðûõ, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òåáÿ ïîéìàòü – åìó ñíà÷àëà íóæíî òåáÿ íàéòè. À ýòî íå òàê-òî ïðîñòî.»  
  
«Ãäå ÿ?» – íåîæèäàííî çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.  
  
«Â ìîåì ôàìèëüíîì çàìêå. Â ñåâåðíîé Øîòëàíäèè.»  
  
Ãàððè ðàñêðûë ðîò, ïûòàÿñü îñìûñëèòü óñëûøàííîå.  
  
Îí ó Ñíýéïà äîìà.  
  
Â çàìêå.  
  
Â Øîòëàíäèè.  
  
Â ñåâåðíîé.  
  
Â Õàé-ëýíäñ.  
  
Ãäå æèâóò äèêèå, íåóêðîòèìûå øîòëàíäöû, íåíàâèäÿùèå àíãëè÷àí, è îòñòàèâàþùèå ñâîþ íåçàâèñèìîñòü – Ãàððè ýòî çíàë ïî «Õðàáðîìó Ñåðäöó».  
  
Íåîæèäàííî îí ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå Ñíýéïà â ãëàâíîé ðîëè ôèëüìà âìåñòî Ìýëà Ãèáñîíà – ñ ðàêðàøåííûì â ÿðîñòíûå öâåòà ëèöîì è â òðàäèöèîííîì øîòëàíäñêîì êèëå. Â þáêå. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íå ïîìåøàåò ñíîâà ñïðÿòàòüñÿ çà ñàëôåòêîé.  
  
«Íàñìîðê, Ïîòòåð?»  
  
Ãàððè ïðîìû÷àë ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâîå. Ñíýéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïðîäîëæèë:  
  
«Òû äàæå ìîæåøü èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîé äàð íàì âñåì íà ïîëüçó - òåáå íå òîëüêî ìîãóò áûòü èçâåñòíû âñå åãî çàìûñëû, Ïîòòåð – òû ìîæåøü ïîïûòàòüñÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü èõ.»  
  
«Êàê òàê?» – Ãàððè íå ñìîã ñïðÿòàòü èçóìëåíèå.  
  
«Òåëåïàòè÷åñêàÿ ñâÿçü íå âñåãäà ïàññèâíîå íàáëþäåíèå. Â îïðåäåëåííûõ ñëó÷àÿõ, êîãäà åþ îáëàäàåò äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíàÿ ëè÷íîñòü, ñâÿçü ìîæåò ïîä÷èíèòü ñåáå æåðòâó. Ñâîåãî ðîäà Èìïåðèî.»  
  
«È ÿ ñìîãó ýòîìó íàó÷èòüñÿ?»  
  
Ñíýéï óñåëñÿ íà êðîâàòü ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó. Ãàððè íåâîëüíî ïîäîáðàë íîãè.  
  
«Ïîïðîáîâàòü íå ïîìåøàåò...» – Ñíýéï çàäóì÷èâî îáìîòàë ÷åðíûé ëîêîí âîêðóã ïàëüöà è ïîæåâàë åãî ãóáàìè, ïðîáåãàÿ âçãëÿäîì ïî åãî òåëó. Èíòåðåñíî, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, ñêîëüêî ðàç ÷åëîâåê â ñîñòîÿíèè çàëèòüñÿ êðàñêîé çà êàêèå-òî íåñ÷àñòíûå ïîë÷àñà. Îí, íàâåðíîå, ïîáèâàåò âñå ðåêîðäû. Ïðîñòî ñìåøíî. – «Íàäåþñü, ÷òî òâîé äóõ ñèëüíåå òâîåãî òåëà, Ïîòòåð.»  
  
À... âîò îíî ÷òî. À îí óæ áûëî ïîäóìàë...  
  
«À ïîêà, äàé ìíå óñòàíîâèòü ýòî îáðàòíî», - Ñíýéï ðåçêî âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê êàïåëüíèöå ó èçãîëîâüÿ êðîâàòè. Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ ïðè îäíîé ìûñëè î áîëåçíåííîì îùóùåíèè èíôóçèè, âëèâàþùåéñÿ ïðÿìî â âåíó. Ñíýéï íå îáðàòèë íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ íà Ãàððèí âèäèìûé äèñêîìôîðò, è ïðèïîäíÿë åãî çàïÿñòüå õîëîäíûìè ïàëüöàìè. Ãàððè îòâåðíóëñÿ.  
  
«×åðò!» – ðóãíóëñÿ ó÷èòåëü è Ãàððè íåõîòÿ ñêîñèë ãëàçà, ïðåîäîëåâ ñâîþ âðîæäåííóþ íåïðèÿçíü ê èãîëêàì è äðóãèì ïðåäìåòàì, ïðîòûêàþùèì êîæó. Ñðåäè òåìíî-ñèíèõ, ïîëóçàæèâøèõ ðàí âäîëü âåíû, íå îñòàëîñü íè îäíîãî ñâîäîáíîãî ìåñòà. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà î÷åíü ðàññòåðÿííîãî Ñíýéïà. Òîò ïî÷òè âèíîâàòî âçäîõíóë.  
  
«Äà... Î áëåñòÿùåé êàðüåðå ìåäñåñòðû ìîæíî ñìåëî çàáûòü...»  
  
Îí ïî÷åñàë â ãîëîâå è ìàõíóë ðóêîé.  
  
«×òî æ, êîãäà íèáóäü ïðèøëîñü áû ñíÿòü ñ òåáÿ áëîê.»  
  
Ãàððè êèâíóë. È íàïîìíèë ñåáå, ÷òî îí íå òðóñ.  
  
Ñíýéï åùå ðàç ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïðîáåæàë ïî íåìó ãëàçàìè.  
  
«Ìîæåò áûòü, â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà òåáå çàõî÷åòñÿ ïðîèçâåñòè íà ìåíÿ âïå÷àòëåíèå, òû âûáåðåøü äëÿ ýòîãî áîëåå áåçîïàñíûé ñïîñîá. Èëè õîòÿ áû ìåíåå ñìåðòåëüíî-îïàñíûé.»  
  
Îïÿòü! Ãàððè óæå ïî÷òè íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà æàð â ùåêàõ, ÿñíî óêàçûâàþùèé íà òî, ÷òî îí ñíîâà êðàñíååò.  
  
«Âû òîæå â ýòîì ïðèíèìàëè ó÷àñòèå.» È òóò æå ïîæàëåë, ÷òî ñêàçàë îá ýòîì, èáî ëèöî Ñíýéïà èñêàçèëà ãðèìàññà ïðåçðåíèÿ, òà ñàìàÿ, ÷òî è ïîâëåêëà çà ñîáîé ñòîëü êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêèå ñîáûòèÿ. Ãàððè íåâîëüíî ñæàëñÿ âíóòðè.  
  
«Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð (ýòî ïîñëå Ãàððè!), âû íå âûïîëíèëè çàäàíèÿ. Âû ñâàðèëè çåëüå ñ ïîìîùüþ //øïàðãàëêè//», - Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò, - «Âû íå ñî÷ëè íóæíûì ñîîáùèòü ìíå, ÷òî ñàìûì ïîçîðíûì îáðàçîì óòîïèëè ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó â êîòëå, âû ïðîãëîòèëè ýòî ÷åðòîâî âàðåâî, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ ÿñíî ïðèêàçàë âàì íå äåëàòü ýòîãî...»  
  
«Âû ìåíÿ ñïðîâîöèðîâàëè!..»  
  
Â îäíî ìãíîâåíèå ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà îêàçàëîñü íà ðàññòîÿíèè ìèëèìåòðà îò Ãàððèíîãî, ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ñâåðëèëè åãî ñîáñòâåííûå ñ î÷åíü îïàñíîãî ðàññòîÿíèÿ.  
  
«ß ñêàçàë âàì ïðàâäó, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. //Ïðàâäó//. Âû îïóñòèëèñü çà ïîñëåäíèé ãîä äî óðîâíÿ Ñêâèáîâ, âû ïðîñûïàåòå óðîêè, âû íàïèâàåòåñü ñî ñâîèìè äðóæêàìè ïî âå÷åðàì! Ìîè ïîäîïå÷íûå ñëèçåðèíöû ìîãóò ïîñîðåâíîâàòüñÿ ñ âàìè â ðàñïóùåííîñòè!» – Ãàððè ñëàáî ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ÷òîáû îòòîëêíóòü íàâèñøåãî íàä íèì Ñíýéïà, íî òîò ñõâàòèë åãî çà çàïÿñòüå ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé è ïðèæàë ðóêó ê ïîäóøêå.  
  
«Êîãäà âû ïîñëåäíèé ðàç äåëàëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîëåçíîå, à, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? Êîãäà âû ïðåâðàùàëè õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü âî ÷òî-íèáóäü //ïðàâèëüíî//?»  
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñíýéï îòïóñòèë Ãàððèíó ðóêó, âûïðÿìèëñÿ è äîáàâèë ïîñëåäíþþ êàïëþ:  
  
«Êîãäà âû ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ëîâèëè Ñíè÷, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? Èëè âàì õâàòàåò òîé èãðóøêè, êîòîðàÿ ñîîáùàåò âàì êàæäîå óòðî, êàêîé âû çàìå÷àòåëüíûé êàïèòàí?»  
  
Ñíýéï çíàë êóäà áèòü. Ãàððè äàæå íå óäèâèëî òî, ÷òî åìó èçâåñòíà òàêàÿ èíòèìíàÿ ïîäðîáíîñòü åãî æèçíè – îí äàâíî ñâûêñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî Ñíýéï çíàåò âñå. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî áîëü ïîñëå ýòîãî ïîñëåäíåãî îáâèíåíèÿ ïðåâûñèëà âñå îñòàëüíûå ÷óâñòâà, âêëþ÷àÿ ëþáîïûòñâî.  
  
«Âû – áåññìûñëåííàÿ òðàòà ýíåðãèè, Ïîòòåð. Âû íå äîñòîéíû äàæå âàøåãî îò...»  
  
Ñî çâåðèíûì ðûêîì Ãàððè ðèíóëñÿ ñ êóëàêàìè íà ñâîåãî ìó÷èòåëÿ, è òîò, îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ïîòåðÿâ ðàâíîâåñèå, ñòàë çàãðåáàòü ðóêàìè âîçäóõ, ïûòàÿñü óäåðæàòüñÿ â âåðòèêàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè... íåóñòîé÷èâàÿ ïîçèöèÿ óñóãóáèëàñü òåì, ÷òî íàøåäøåå âòîðîå äûõàíèå Ãàððèíî òåëî íàâàëèëîñü íà íåãî ñâåðõó... è Ñíýéï, ïðîäîëæàÿ ðàçìàõèâàòü ðóêàìè, çàïðîêèíóëñÿ íàçàä è ïîëåòåë ñ êðîâàòíîãî âîçâûøåíèÿ íà ïîë, ïëîòíî øìÿêíóâøèñü ãîëîâîé îá èñòðåïàííûé, ñòàðîìîäíûé êîâåð. Ãàððè ïî÷òè ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì, íî â ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêíäó óäåðæàëñÿ íà êðàþ êðîâàòè, è îöåïåíåëî íàáëþäàë ñî ñòîðîíû çà «ïàäåíèåì ãèãàíòà». Îùóùåíèå çàìåäëåíèÿ âðåìåíè ñíîâà îõâàòèëî åãî. Êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàòâîðèë, áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Ñíýéï ëåæàë íà ïîëó, ãîëîâà ïîâåðíóòà â ñòîðîíó, ãëàçà çàêðûòû. Íà Ãàððè íàëåòåëî íåîæèäàííîå äå-æà-âþ. //Çàáðîøåííûé äîì íà êðàþ Õîãñìèäà, òðè ïàëî÷êè, íàïðàâëåííûå â ñòîðîíó îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ýòà ñàìàÿ ãîëîâà, ñâåøèâàþùàÿñÿ íà ïëå÷î è îñëåïèòåëüíî êðàñíûé íà áåëîé êîæå ðó÷ååê êðîâè èç ïîä ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ.//  
  
«Ï-ïðîôåññîð?»  
  
Ñíýéï íå îòâå÷àë è íå äâèãàëñÿ.  
  
Ãàððèíî ñåðäöå ñäåëàëî òîøíîòâîðíîå «ÓÓÓÕ!» è ïîëåòåëî â æåëóäîê.  
  
Çàìèðàÿ îò óæàñà, îí âûëåç èç êðîâàòè, ïóòàÿñü â ïðîñòûíÿõ, è ïîìíÿ, ÷åì çàêîí÷èëàñü åãî ïîñëåäíÿÿ ïîïûòêà âñòàòü, ïîïîëç íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ ê íåïîäâèæíîìó òåëó, ðàñòÿíóòîìó ïîñåðåäèíå êîìíàòû. //Ïîæàóéñòà ïîæàëóéñòà ïóñòü îí òîëüêî ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå ïóñòü ñîòðÿñåíèå ïóñòü âñå ÷òî óãîäíî òîëüêî íå ýòî..//. Ãàððè äîòðîíóëñÿ äî íååñòåñòâåííî áåëîé ðóêè.  
  
«Ïðîôåññîð?»  
  
Ìîë÷àíèå. Ðàâíîìåðíî òèêàë íà ñòåíå ñòàðèííûé ìàÿòíèê, îòìåðÿÿ ñåêóíäû çëîâåùåé òèøèíû, è Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â êîìíàòå ñòàëî òåìíåå. Ãàððè âñõëèïíóë, ïîäïîëç ïîáëèæå è ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó, äîòðîíóëñÿ äî òîãî ìåñòå íà øåå, ãäå äîëæíà áûëà, ïî åãî íåïîëíûì ìåäèöèíñêèì çíàíèÿì, áèòüñÿ æèëêà æèçíè.  
  
«Çíàåøü, Ïîòòåð, ÿ èíîãäà íà÷èíàþ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â òâîåé íîðìàëüíîñòè.»  
  
Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ïîäïðûãíóë íà ìåñòå. Ñíýéï ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, ïîëîæèë åå íà ñîãíóòóþ â ëîêòå ðóêó è ñìîòðåë íà íåãî íàñìåøëèâî, äàæå êàê- òî âåñåëî. Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë è ðàçðûäàëñÿ â òðåòèé ðàç âñåãî çà îäèí äåíü ïåðåä ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî íåíàâèäåë áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå. Íå ñ÷èòàÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ñíýéï ïðîäîëæàë êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ìîë÷à íàáëþäàòü çà íèì, çàòåì ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòÿõ, è ïðîèçíåñ, ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ïî÷òè ê ñàìîìó Ãàððèíîìó óõó:  
  
«Ëå÷è íåðâû, Ïîòòåð.»  
  
Íà ÷òî ïîëó÷èë îòâåò, ñîñòîÿùèé èç íîâîãî âîäîïàäà íåóäåðæèìûõ ñëåç. Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë.  
  
«Íó ÷òî òû ðåâåøü?...»  
  
Ãàððè âûäàâèë ñêâîçü ñëåçû ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâîå è óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â ÷åðíóþ ðîáó. Êàê-áóäòî îñîçíàâ, ÷òî èìåííî ýòà ðîáà, ýòà êîìíàòà è îí ñàì â íåé è åñòü ïîñëåäíåå ïðèñòàíèùå äëÿ íåñ÷àñòíîãî, áðîøåííîãî íà ïðîèçâîë ñóäüáû, â ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè ïåðåíåñøåãî ïðåäàòåëüñòâî ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðîãî //ïîêà åùå// ñ÷èòàëè Âûæèâøèì, Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï íå îòïèõíóë åãî, à ïîäíÿë ðóêó è ïðèãëàäèë Ãàððèíû ñîâñåì óæ ðàñòðåïàâøèåñÿ âîëîñû. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñëåçû óòèõëè è Ãàððè îòñòðàíèëñÿ, ñòûäëèâî ïðÿ÷à ãëàçà. Ñíýéï íàãðàäèë åãî ïðè÷åñêó ôèíàëüíûì òðåïêîì (ñäåëàâ Ãàððè ïîõîæèì íà Òàðçàíà) è çàìåòèë ñ óñìåøêîé:  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï – îôèöèàëüíàÿ æèëåòêà ãèôôèíäîðñêèõ êàïèòàíîâ.»  
  
«Ïðèÿòíî ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ», - íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòüñÿ Ãàððè.  
  
Ñíýéï íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî êàê-òî íå ñòðàøíî. Ãàððè ïîñïåøèë äîáàâèòü, ïîêà òîò â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè:  
  
«Íó, êîíå÷íî, åñëè ñ êàðüåðîé ìåäñåñòðû íå ïîäôàðòèò.»  
  
«ß âèæó âàøà âðîæäåííàÿ íàãëîñòü ñíîâà áåðåò ââåðõ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Ïî- ìîåìó, ïîðà ÷åì íèáóäü çàíÿòü âàø ðîò, à òî âû âûçîâèòå ó ìåíÿ æåëàíèå âñòàâèòü âàì êëÿï...»  
  
Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, óâèäÿ ÷òî Ãàððè çàæàë ñâîé äîñòàâëÿþùèé îäíè íåïðèÿòíîñòè ðîò ðóêàìè è äàâèòñÿ îò ñìåõà. Äî Ñíýéïà äîøëà íàêîíåö äâóñìûñëåííîñòü åãî ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçû. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ ñåáÿ, êðàñíåòü Ñíýéï íå óìåë.  
  
«Î, Ìåðëèí, Ïîòòåð! ß âèæó, ìîè þíûå ðàçâðàòíèêè ñîâñåì òåáÿ èñïîðòèëè. ß èìåë ââèäó åäó. Çíàåøü – åñòü òàêàÿ? Åå ÅÄßÒ. Èëè æóþò. Êàê óãîäíî»  
  
È Ãàððè âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìîã áû ñúåñòü áûêà. Öåëèêîì.  
  
Ñíýéï ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè.  
  
«Òû ìîæåøü õîäèòü, íåñ÷àñòüå ìîå?»  
  
Ãàððè ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé. Íåîæèäàííî âñå, ÷òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü, ïîêàçàëîñü íå òàêèì óæ óæàñíûì, îñîáåííî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åãî (ïî÷òè íåæíî) îáîçâàëè «íåñ÷àñòüåì ìîèì», è åñëè ïîâåçåò, âîçüìóò ñåé÷àñ íà ðóêè. Îí ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ãëóïî óëûáàåòñÿ. Ñíýéï íàêëîíèëñÿ, ïîäíÿë åãî, è âñåãî ëèøü ñëåãêà ïîäáðîñèë åãî òåëî – äëÿ ñâîåãî óäîáñòâà. Òóò æå îò ýòîãî «ñëåãêà» ó Ãàððè çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, è îí îòêèíóë åå Ñíýéïó íà ïëå÷î.  
  
«Äà. Òåáÿ îïðåäåëåííî ïîðà êîðìèòü», - ñêàçàë ó÷èòåëü è ïîíåñ åãî â ñòîðîíó äâåðè.  
  
* * *  
  
Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé ìåäëåííî ñõîäèë ñ óìà.  
  
Âîò óæå ïÿòûé ïî ñ÷åòó äåíü Òåìíûé Âëàñòåëèí ëåæàë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ â ñâîåé îãðîìíîé, õîëîäíîé ïîñòåëè, ðàñïîëîæåííîé ïðÿìî íàä îáåäåííûì çàëîì Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà. Öåëûõ ïÿòü äíåé Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò, ñèëüíåéøèé âîëøåáíèê ïîêîëåíèÿ, ìó÷èòåëü è ãðîçà âñåãî öèâèëèçîâàííîãî êîëäîâñêîãî ìèðà ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé íè áîëåå íè ìåíåå, êàê àêêóðàòíî ðàçëîæåííóþ íà ïðåñëîâóòîé òàðåëî÷êå, çàêóòàííóþ â îäåÿëî è ïèæàìó, ñîâåðøåííî áåççàùèòíóþ ìèøåíü. Íèêòî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèò. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ìíîãèå âîîáùå áûëè óäîñòîåíû ÷åñòè óçíàòü, ÷òî ñ èõ Ãîñïîäèíîì ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî íå òî. Ïî-ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, //ïîñòîÿííî// îá ýòîì áûëî èçâåñòíî òîëüêî Ëþöèþ, åäèíñòâåííîìó íà çåìëå ÷åëîâåêó, îò êîòîðîãî Ãîñïîäèíó áûëî íå÷åãî ñêðûâàòü. Îñòàëüíûå æå – äâîå ïðèñëóã èç Çàìêà è ïÿòåðî ïðèáëèæåííûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ, ïðîõîäèëè êàæäûé âå÷åð îáùóþ ÷èñòêó ïàìÿòè, òàê ÷òî åñëè ó íèõ è áûëè íàìåðåíèÿ ïîäåëèòüñÿ ïîçäíî íî÷üþ ñòðàøíîé òàéíîé ñî ñâîèìè æåíàìè – ýòî æåëàíèå, êàê è âñå ñîáûòèÿ äíÿ, ñâÿçàííûå ñî ñòðàííîé áîëåçíüþ Âîëüäåìîðòà, òùàòåëüíî ñòèðàëîñü ïåðåä èõ óõîäîì ïî äîìàì.  
  
Âåðåíèöà ñàìûõ èçâåñòíûõ äîêòîðîâ (êàê êîëäóíîâ, òàê è ìóãëîâ) êàæäûé äåíü òàéíî ïðîõîäèëà ñêâîçü ïëîòíî çàøòîðåííóþ ñïàëüíþ â òùåòíîé íàäåæäå íàéòè ðàçãàäêó. Èçâåñòíûå âñåìó ìèðó ìåäèöèíñêèå óìû âûõâàòûâàëèñü òåìíûìè íî÷àìè èç òåïëûõ êðîâàòåé è òðàíñïîðòèðîâàëèñü ÷åðåç Êëþ÷-Ïîðòàëû â áåçìîëâíóþ ñïàëüíþ, ãäå òîëüêî ñóðîâîå Èìïåðèî Ëþöèÿ óäåðæèâàëî èõ îò áåçóìèÿ. Íà òðÿñóùèõñÿ íîãàõ îíè ïîäõîäèëè îäèí çà äðóãèì ê îãðîìíîìó ëîæó è âãëÿäûâàëèñü â ëåæàùóþ íà íåì ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ôîðìó.  
  
Íà èõ ñ÷àñòüå Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò óæå îêîëî ãîäà íàçàä ïîëíîñòüþ âîññòàíîâèë ñâîþ æèâóþ ïëîòü, è òåïåðü óæå íå âûãëÿäåë òåì ïîëóèñòëåâøèì òðóïîì, êîòîðîìó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó ïîñ÷àñòëèâèëîñü óçðåòü ïðè åãî (Âîëüäåìîðòà) âîññêðåñåíèè. Òåì íå ìåíåå, íè äîñêàíàëüíîå íàðóæíåå îñìàòðèâàíèå, íè çàãëÿäûâàíèå â ïîëîñòü ðòà è ïîä çàêðûòûå âåêè íå ïðèíîñèëè íèêàêèõ ðåçóëüòàòîâ. Èçëèøíå ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîêèíóòü Çàìîê, âñå äîêòîðà áåç èñêëþ÷åíèÿ ïðîõîäèëè òàêóþ æåñòîêóþ ÷èñòêó ïàìÿòè, ÷òî ïîòîì ñ òðóäîì ìîãëè âîññòàíîâèòü ïîäðîáíîñòè ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíè.  
  
Íà ÷åòâåðòûé äåíü Ëþöèé ñîâñåì îò÷àÿëñÿ – êàæäóþ ìèíóòó âðàãè ìîãëè ïðîíþõàòü î òîì, ÷òî ×åðíûé Ëîðä ëåæèò áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, è ÷òî âîò òåïåðü-òî è åñòü ñàìîå âðåìÿ àòàêîâàòü. Êóïëåííûé àâðîð èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà äîêëàäûâàë, ÷òî ïîïîëçëè ñòðàííûå ñëóõè î òîì, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò óáèò ñíîâà, èëè íå óáèò, à ïî÷òè ÷òî óáèò, è âî âñåì ýòîì êàê-òî çàìåøàí ïðîêëÿòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ëþöèé óñèëèë îáîðîíó.  
  
Âå÷åðîì ÷åòâåðòîãî äíÿ îí âûòàùèë èç êðîâàòè ïîõóäåâøåå êèëîãðàìì íà ïÿòü òåëî ñâîåãî Ãîñïîäèíà, è ñàìîëè÷íî àïïàðèðîâàë ñ íèì â îäèí èç ëó÷øèõ ìåäèöèíñêèõ öåíòðîâ ìèðà, â ÑØÀ, øòàò Êîëóìáèÿ. Òàì, íà êðàþ ñâåòà, âäàëè îò àíãëèéñêîé êîëäîâñêîé îáùèíû, ìîæíî áûëî ïî÷òè ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî, êàê èçâåñòíî, â Àìåðèêå íàñòîÿùèõ êîëäóíîâ ïî÷òè íå îñòàëîñü, à ìóãëîâ Ëþöèé, ïðè æåëàíèè, ìîã ðàçîãíàòü öåëûé ïîëê.  
  
Â áîëüíèöå, óâèäÿ ñòðàííóþ ïàðó, ó Ëþöèÿ ïåðâûì äåëîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëèñü, åñòü ëè ó Òîìà Ðèääëÿ ìåäèöèíñêàÿ ñòðàõîâêà, è, êîãäà ó çíàëè, ÷òî íåò (Ëþöèé ñïðàâåäëèâî ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî ïðèîáðåòè Ëîðä íå÷òî ñ òàêèì ñòðàííûì íàçâàíèåì, îí áû îá ýòîì óçíàë ïåðâûì), çàÿâèëè, ÷òî ïðèäåòüñÿ çà âñå ïëàòèòü íàëè÷íûìè. Â ÷àñòíîñòè – ñóòêè ïðåáûâàíèÿ â ïàëàòå ïëþñ îñìîòð îáîéäóòüñÿ åìó â òûñÿ÷ó äîëëàðîâ. Ëþöèé áûñòðåíüêî ïåðåâåë äîëëàðû â ãàëëåîíû, è îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñóììà íàñòîëüêî íè÷òîæíà, ÷òî ñ íåé áû íå ïîñ÷èòàëèñü íèãäå â êîëäîâñêîì ìèðå.  
  
Îòêàçàâùèñü óëîæèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà íà íîñèëêè, Ëþöèé ñàìîëè÷íî âûáðàë ïàëàòó (â êîíöå êîððèäîðà, îñìîòðåâ ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî õîäû ê îòñòóïëåíèþ) è ñìåíèâ ìàíîâåíèåì ðóêè îòâðàòèòåëüíûå, ãðóáûå, áîëüíè÷íûå ïðîñòûíè íà ïðèâû÷íûé ÷åðíûé øåëê, âîçëîæèë íà íèõ ñâîåãî Ãîñïîäèíà. ×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ëþöèé íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èë ïðèäàâàòü ïàëàòå «äîìàøíèé» âèä (çàæèãàë ñâåòèëüíèêè è òóøèë ýëåêòðè÷åñòâî, ðàññòèëàë ïåðñèäñêèå êîâðû íà ïîëó è âäîëü ñòåí, è ò.ä.), îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïàëàòà ýòà óæå çàíÿòà è «ãîñïîä» ïðîñÿò îñâîáîäèòü ïîìåùåíèå. Áîëüíè÷íîå íà÷àëüñòâî æå, óâèäÿ, âî ÷òî ïðåâðàòèëàñü îáûêíîâåííàÿ ïàëàòà çà êàêèõ-íèáóäü äâàäöàòü ìèíóò, ïðèøëî â íåîïèñóåìûé óæàñ, è ãðóáî (ïî-àìåðèêàíñêè) ïîòðåáîâàëî ó Ëþöèÿ íåìåäëåííî ïîêèíóòü çäàíèå, âìåñòå ñî ñâîèì «ïîëóäîõëûì òîâàðèùåì».  
  
Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü âî âñåõ ãàçåòàõ êðè÷àëè î «íåáûâàëîé ðåçíå» â Öåíòðàëüíîì Êîëóìáèéñêîì ìåäèöèíñêîì öåíòðå, ãäå ïðè íåîæèäàííîé àòàêå òåððîðèñòîâ ïîãèáëî äâàäöàòü ÷åëîâåê ïåðñîíàëà, è øåñòíàäöàòü ïàöèåíòîâ. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, ñàìîëè÷íî Ëþöèé óáèë òîëüêî äåñÿòåðûõ, ïîñìåâøèõ äîòðîíóòüñÿ ñâîèìè ãðÿçíûìè ëàïàìè äî òåëà Ëîðäà Âîëüäåìîðòà. Îñòàëüíûå ìóãëû óìåðëè, íå âûíåñÿ îáûêíîâåííîãî Êðóñèàòóñà. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ïîõîä â ìóãëîâñêóþ áîëüíèöó íå óäàëñÿ, è Ëþöèé, ïðèòàùèâ áåçñîçíàòåëüíîå òåëî Âîëüäåìîðòà îáðàòíî â Çàìîê, ñåë, êàê âåðíûé ïåñ, íà ïîë ïîäëå åãî êðîâàòè, è â ïîëíîì îò÷àÿíèè îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. ×òî òåïåðü äåëàòü ñ Áàðüåðîì, ñ ïðîáóæäåíèåì Ãðàôà, è âîîáùå – ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé, îí ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë.  
  
Âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ïÿòîãî êëàññà øêîëû, Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé ïîñâÿòèë Òîìó Ðèäëëþ, ÷åëîâåêó ðåäêîãî óìà è ñòîëü æå ðåäêîé êðàñîòû, âûñîêîìåðíîìó è ãîðäîìó â ñâîè ñàìûå íèùèå ãîäû, ýëåãàíòíîìó äàæå â ñâîåé æåñòîêîñòè – ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé ñòàë äëÿ åäèíñòâåííîé ðàäîñòüþ â ýòîì ìèðå. Êîãäà ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä Òîìà íå ñòàëî – Ëþöèé ÷óòü íå ñîøåë ñ óìà ãîðÿ. Íè ðîæäåíèå ñûíà, íè óñïåõè â äåëàõ íå ñìîãëè çàãëóøèòü áîëè îò åãî ïîòåðè. Æåíèëñÿ îí ïî óêàçêå, ñûíà çàèìåë, ÷òîáû îñòàâèòü íàñëåäíèêà. ×åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò îí æèë, êàê âî ñíå – ðàáîòàë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, çíàêîìÿñü ñ íóæíûìè ëþäüìè, ïîäìàçàâàë êîãî-íàäî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû çàãëàäèòü ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ñâîåãî ïðîøëîãî, çàäàâàë áàëû è îáåäû, ïîêóïàë íàðÿäû äëÿ Íàðöèññû è èãðóøêè äëÿ ïîäðàñòàþùåãî ñûíà Äðàêî. Íî ÷òîáû îí íè äåëàë, äóøà åãî áûëà çàðûòà ãëóáîêî ïîä òåì ìåñòîì, ãäå ïðîëèëàñü êðîâü åå åäèíñòâåííîãî ïîâåëèòåëÿ. Øëè ãîäû... Ëþöèé ñìèðèëñÿ è ãîòîâèëñÿ âñòðåòèòü ñòàðîñòü îäèí – Íàðöèññà áûëà íå â ñ÷åò. Íî òðè ãîäà íàçàä ñâåðøèëîñü ÷óäî, è Ëþöèé íå çíàë êàêèõ áîãîâ áëàãîäàðèòü çà äàðîâàííûé åãî ñåðäöó ïîâòîðíûé øàíñ. Îí î÷åíü îáèäåëñÿ, óçíàâ, ÷òî íå îí ñûãðàë êëþ÷åâóþ ðîëü â âîñêðåøåíèè Âîëüäåìîðòà, à ïðåçðåííûé ÷åðâü è ïðåäàòåëü èç êîìïàíèè òåõ ñàìûõ Ïîòòåðîâ, ÷òî è îáðåêëè Ëîðäà íà ãîäû áåñòåëåñíûõ ñêèòàíèé. Íî íà Òîìà Ëþöèé äîëãî îáèæàòüñÿ íèêîãäà íå ìîã, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ýòî ìîãëî çàêîí÷èòüñÿ äëÿ íåãî ïëà÷åâíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ Âîëüäåìîðòîâî ïîíèìàíèå âûðàæåíèÿ «íà îáèæåííûõ âîäó âîçÿò». Âñå ýòî áûëî òåïåðü íå âàæíî – åãî Ãîñïîäèí áûë æèâ, åãî ïëîòü îáðåòàëà îùóòèìîñòü, åãî ðàíû çàæèâàëè è èñ÷åçàëè áåç ñëåäà, è Ëþöèé áûë áîëåå ÷åì ñ÷àñòëèâ áðîñèòü ñâîþ ïîñòûëóþ, «ïðàâèëüíóþ» æèçíü è, îñòàâèâ ïîìåñòüå è óïðàâëåíèå äåëàìè íà Íàðöèññó (÷åìó îíà íåñêàçàííî îáðàäîâàëàñü), áðîñèòüñÿ î÷åðòÿ ãîëîâó â áóðíûé, îïàñíûé îêåàí Ñèë Çëà. Íèêîãäà è íèãäå îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ áîëåå íà ñâîåì ìåñòå, ÷åì ñòîÿ çà ñïèíîé ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà, îïåðøèñü ëîêòåì íà ñïèíêó åãî êðåñëà. Îíè ìíîãî ïóòåøåñòâîâàëè, ÷òî ïîìîãàëî Ëîðäó âîññòàíîâèòü ïðåæíèå ñèëû è âåðáîâàòü íîâîáðàíöåâ äëÿ áóäóùåé âîéíû.  
  
Ãîä íàçàä ãðåøíàÿ ïëîòü Òîìà Ðèäëëÿ ñòàëà íàêîíåö òåì, ÷åì îíà áûëà â åãî ìîëîäûå ãîäû – òîíêèå, ñèëüíûå ìóñêóëû ïîä ãëàäêîé íàòÿíóòîé êîæåé, ïàõíóùåé ìóñêóñîì è ãîðÿ÷åé êðîâüþ. Çàìå÷àòåëüíûå êðàñíûå ãëàçà îáðîñëè òåìíûìè ãóñòûìè ðåñíèöàìè, à äëèííûå ïàëüöû – àêêóðàòíûìè, èçÿùíûìè íîãòÿìè. Íà òðåòüþ íî÷ü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òðàíñôîðìàöèþ ìîæíî áûëî ñ÷èòàòü çàêîí÷åííîé, Òîì ïîçâàë Ëþöèÿ ê ñåáå â ñïàëüíþ. Òî, ÷åì îíè çàíèìàëèñü, ìîæíî áûëî ñìåëî íàçâàòü Ëþáîâüþ – òåìíîé, íåïîíÿòíîé, ñòðàøíîé, íî ñàìîé íàñòîÿùåé Ëþáîâüþ.  
  
Ëþáèòü ×åðíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà – íå ïðîñòàÿ øòóêà. Ëþöèé ïîíÿë ýòî åùå â øêîëå âî âðåìÿ äëèííûõ íî÷åé, êîòîðûå îí ïðîâîäèë ïðèêîâàííûé ê ñòåíå êàêîãî- íèáóäü çàáðîøåííîãî ïîäâàëà â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ Õîãâàðöà, à åãî ëþáîâü â ýòî ñàìîå âðåìÿ ðàçâëåêàëàñü ñ êåì-íèáóäü äðóãèì. Ñ åãî òåëà íå óñïåâàëè ñõîäèòü ñëåäû îò óêóñîâ, à äëèííûå êðàñíûå ïîëîñû íà ñïèíå âçäóâàëèñü çàíîâî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ó Òîìà áûëî ïëîõîå íàñòðîåíèå.  
  
Âî âðåìÿ èõ ïåðâîé íî÷è çà î÷åíü äîëãîå âðåìÿ, Ëþöèé íå ìîã ïåðåñòàòü ïëàêàòü. Îí ëåæàë íà ãðóäè ó ñâîåãî Ãîñïîäèíà, ïðèæàâøèñü êàê ìîæíî òåñíåå ê åãî õóäîìó, äëèííîìó òåëó, ñëóøàë, êàê áüåòñÿ åãî íîâîå ñåðäöå, òðîãàë ðóêàìè ÷åðíûå, ãóñòûå âîëîñû, è íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Òîì ñìåÿëñÿ íàä íèì è ãîâîðèë, ÷òî, åñëè áû ñëåçû íå áûëè ïî ñâîåé íàòóðå ñîëåíûìè, Ëþöèÿ ìîæíî áûëî áû èñïîëüçîâàòü ïî õîçÿéñòâó – íàïðèìåð, ïîäñòàâëÿòü ïîä íåãî ãîðøêè ñ öâåòàìè.  
  
Âïîìèíàÿ ïîäðîáíîñòè òîé íî÷è, Ëþöèé çàâûë, åùå áîëüøå ñòàíîâÿñü ïîõîæèì íà âåðíîãî ïñà íà ìîãèëå ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà. ×àñû â êîìíàòå êà÷íóëè ìàÿòíèêîì è ïðîáèëè ïîëíî÷ü – íà÷èíàëñÿ øåñòîé äåíü åãî âûíóæäåííîãî îäèíî÷åñòâà... 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.


	5. Chapter Five

Home | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **The Lonely Castle**
font size: (+) : (-)

Author: Lucia fon Berengott
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.

NC-17 - Russian - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 30 - Publish date: 08-16-02 - Updated: 08-16-02 
storyid: 916840
  


Ãëàâà ïÿòàÿ  
  
ÃÄÅ ÃÀÐÐÈ ÏÐÈÍÈÌÀÅÒ ÂÀÍÍÓ,  
  
À ËÞÖÈÉ ÏÐÈÍÈÌÀÅÒ ÐÅØÅÍÈÅ  
  
  
  
«ÍÅ ÌÎÃÓ!»  
  
«Ïîòòåð, â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà òû ïðîèçíîñèøü ýòó ôðàçó – òû äàåøü ïîíÿòü îêðóæàþùèì, ÷òî òî, ÷òî îò òåáÿ òðåáóþò – ôèçè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíî.»  
  
«ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ôèçè÷åñêè, ïî íàñòîÿùåìó, ÷åñòíî – ÍÅ ÌÎÃÓ!»  
  
Ñ ïîñëåäíèìè ñëîâàìè Ãàððè ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì íàòÿíóë øîòëàíäñêèé ïëåä ïîä ïîäáîðîäîê, è ïðîâåðíóâøèñü â ãëóáîêîì êðåñëå, ïîäæàë ïîä ñåáÿ íîãè. Îíè ñèäåëè â «Ìàëåíüêîé Ãîñòèíîé», êàê ñêðîìíî èìåíîâàë åå Ñíýéï, âîò óæå öåëûé âå÷åð, è «îáùàëèñü». Îáùåíèå çàêëþ÷àëîñü â òîì, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð äåëàë Ãàððè çàìå÷àíèÿ è çàñòàâëÿë åãî âåðèòü â ðàçíûå ãëóïîñòè (âðîäå òîãî, ÷òî ñèäåíèå ñ íîãàìè â êðåñëå - íåïðèëè÷íî), à Ãàððè îãðûçàëñÿ è õàìèë. Ê äåñÿòè ÷àñàì âå÷åðà Ãàððè íà÷àë ÷óâñòâîâàòü âñå áîëåå êðåïíóùåå æåëàíèå âöåïèòüñÿ çóáàìè â êàêîå-íèáóäü îñîáåííî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîå ìåñòî íà Ñíýéïîâîì òåëå. Èëè õîòÿ áû âîò â ýòîò êëåò÷àòûé ïëåä. Èëè â îáèâêó ìåáåëè. Ãàððè ñòèñíóë çóáû.  
  
Ñíýéï âñòàë ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà, îáîøåë ìàëåíüêèé, ñåðâèðîâàííûé ñòîëèê, è ñåë íà ïîäëîêîòíèê êðåñëà, â êîòîðîì ñâåðíóëñÿ êàëà÷èêîì î÷åíü ñåðäèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Òîò ðåçêî êðóòàíóëñÿ â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ îò íåãî ñòîðîíó.  
  
«Ïîòòåð, íå çàñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ ýòîãî äåëàòü.»  
  
Ãàððè ñïðÿòàë ëèöî ïîä ïëåä.  
  
«Ïîòòåð...»  
  
«Íå áóäó!» - ðàçäàëîñü ïðèãëóøåííîå ïëåäîì áóð÷àíèå.  
  
Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë è äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó.  
  
«Ñ÷èòàþ äî òðåõ.»  
  
Ãàððè íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ.  
  
«Ðàç...»  
  
Ìîë÷àíèå.  
  
«Äâà...»  
  
Ñíýéï ïîèãðàë ñ ïàëî÷êîé è íàïðàâèë åå íà ÷óòü øåâåëÿùèéñÿ êóëü ïîä ïîêðûâàëîì.  
  
«Òðè... Èìï...»  
  
«Î êåé, Î êåé! Íî òîëüêî äî ïîëîâèíû.»  
  
«Ìû òàê íå äîãîâàðèâàëèñü.»  
  
«ß âîîáùå ñ âàìè íè î ÷åì íå äîãîâàðèâàëñÿ.»  
  
«Ïîòòåð. Ïîëíóþ.»  
  
«Âû îáåùàåòå òîãäà îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå?»  
  
«Ïîñìîòðèì...»  
  
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë òàê, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ÷òî ïîäïèñàë ñîãëàñèå íà ñîáñòâåííóþ êàçíü ÷åðåç ïîâåøàíèå, è ñî ñòîíîì âûëåç èç ñâîåãî óáåæèùà.  
  
Ñ ìàëåíüêîãî êðóãëîãî ñòîëèêà íà íåãî ïðèâåòëèâî ãëÿäåëà ÏÎËÍÀß ÒÀÐÅËÊÀ ÌÀÍÍÎÉ ÊÀØÈ. Â êàøó áûëà âîòêíóòà áîëüøàÿ ñòîëîâàÿ ëîæêà èç ñåìåéíîãî ñåðåáðà äèíàñòèè Ñíýéïîâ.  
  
«Ìåíÿ ñòîøíèò», - ïðåäóïðåäèë Ãàððè. - «Ìîæåòå áûòü â ýòîì óâåðåíû.»  
  
«Íå ñòîøíèò. Åñëè ïåðåñòàíåøü óâåðÿòü ñåáÿ â ýòîì. ×åëîâåê ñïîñîáåí ïîòðåáëÿòü â ïèùó âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî – îò æåëåçà äî ÷åðâÿêîâ... Ëàäíî, ìîë÷ó.»  
  
Ãàððè õìóðî ïðèäâèíóë ê ñåáå òàðåëêó è, çàêðûâ ãëàçà, îòïðàâèë â ðîò êðîõîòíîå êîëè÷åñòâî îòâðàòèòåëüíîé áåëîé ìàññû íà êîí÷èêå ëîæêè. Ñî ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèì âèäîì ïîæåâàë. Ñî âòîðîé ëîæêîé áûëî ÷óòü-÷óòü ïîëåã÷å.  
  
Ñíýéï âñòàë ñ ïîäëîêîòíèêà, âåðíóëñÿ â ñâîå êðåñëî ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó ñòîëèêà, íàëèë ñåáå áîêàë Áîðäî èç âûñîêîé òåìíîé áóòûëêè, ïîäêóðèë ùåë÷êîì òîíêóþ, êîðè÷íåâóþ ñèãàðåòó, è óñòàâèëñÿ â êàìèí. Íåîæèäàííî ñ âûñîòû ïîñëåäíåé ïîëêè ïîòåìíåâøåãî îò âðåìåíè êíèæíîãî øêàôà ñëåòåëà òîëñòàÿ, ïûëüíàÿ êíèãà â æåëòîì êîæàííîì ïåðåïëåòå è ñìàíåâðèðîâàëà ïðÿìî Ñíýéïó íà êîëåíè. Òîò îòêðûë åå ãäå-òî íà ñåðåäèíå è íà÷àë çàäóì÷èâî ïåðåëèñòûâàòü ñòðàíèöû. Ãàððèí âçãëÿä òóò æå, êàê ìàãíèòîì, ïðèêîâàëî ê äëèííûì, èçÿùíûì ïàëüöàì ñ ÷óòü áîëåå äëèííûìè, ÷åì ïðèíÿòî, íî àêêóðàòíî çàêðóãëåííûìè íîãòÿìè. Êàê ïîä ãèïíîçîì, îí íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê ýòè ïàëüöû íåáðåæíî öåïëÿþò î÷åðåäíóþ ñòðàíèöó, ñëåãêà ïîäêèäûâàþò åå êâåðõó, òàê ÷òî íà ìãíîâåíèå îíà çàìèðàåò â ñòîÿ÷åì ïîëîæåíèè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïåðåâåðíóòüñÿ íà äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó. Èíîãäà ñòðàíèöà ïàäàëà îáðàòíî, è çàêðûâàëà ñîáîé òîíêóþ êèñòü, íî òóò æå ïîäíèìàëàñü ñíîâà è óêëàäûâàëàñü âëåâî óæå îñíîâàòåëüíî. Ðóêà çàäóì÷èâî êðóæèëà íà êíèãîé, îïèñûâàÿ êàêèå-òî íåâèäèìûå ôèãóðû, ïîòîì ñîãíóëàñü â ëîêòå, è Ñíýéï ïî ïðèâû÷êå çàõâàòèë ïðÿäü âîëîñ, îáìîòàë âîêðóã óêàçàòåëüíîãî ïàëüöà è ïîòÿíóë â ðîò. Ãàððè âäðóã îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî ó íåãî ñàìîãî âî ðòó óæå äàâíî ëåæèò ïðîæåâàííàÿ êàøà, è ïîñïåøíî ñãëîòíóë, îòâîäÿ âçãëÿä è (êàêîé ñþðïðèç!) êðàñíåÿ. È îïÿòü, êàê òîãäà, íà óðîêå, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå ýòîò òÿæåëûé, òåìíûé âçãëÿä. Òîëüêî òåïåðü îí âûçûâàë ñîâñåì äðóãèå îùóùåíèÿ.  
  
Ñíýéï ïîäíÿë áîêàë è ïîäíåñ åãî ê ãóáàì, ïðîäîëæàÿ (Ãàððè â ýòîì íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ) îùóïûâàòü åãî //ýòèì// âçãëÿäîì, îò êîòîðîãî â ãðóäè ñòàíîâèëîñü òåñíî è ïî êîæå ðàçáåãàëèñü «ìóðàøêè». Ãàððè çàåðçàë, è, íå âûäåðæàâ íàïðÿæåíèÿ â âîçäóõå, ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è ñêàçàë ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî åìó â ãîëîâó.  
  
«ß äóìàë, â Øîòëàíäèè ïüþò òîëüêî Ñêîò÷.»  
  
Íàïðÿæåíèå âçîðâàëîñü è ðàçâåÿëîñü áåç ñëåäà. Èëè ïî÷òè áåç ñëåäà.  
  
«Äà. Øîòäàíäöû», - îòâåòèë Ñíýéï. Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè â åãî ãîëîñå ïðîìåëüêíóëî ëåãêîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå?  
  
«À âû? Âû ðàçâå íå øîòëàíäåö?»  
  
«Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, Ïîòòåð, è, åñëè òû íàéäåøü âî ìíå õîòü ÷òî íèáóäü îò øîòëàíñêîé íàöèè, ÿ íàëüþ òåáå ñòàêàí âèíà.»  
  
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë ïðî ñåáÿ, ïîòîìó êàê åùå ìèíóòó íàçàä ðàñ÷èòûâàë íà ñòàêàí âèíà áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî óñëîâèé. Òåì áîëåå òàêèõ íåâûïîëíèìûõ. Èáî îò øîòëàíäöåâ â Ñíýéïå íå áûëî ðåøèòåëüíî íè÷åãî. Ãàððè ïîêîëåáàëñÿ ìèíóòû äâå ïåðåä ñëåäóþùèì âîïðîñîì:  
  
«À îòêóäà âû ðîäîì?»  
  
Ñíýéï âûïóñòèë êîëå÷êî äûìà.  
  
«Èòàëèÿ. Âåíãðèÿ. Ôðàíöèÿ. Êîñòà-Ðèêî.»  
  
Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò, îïÿòü çàáûâ ïðîãëîòèòü ïîëóïðîæåâàííóþ êàøó.  
  
«Íå ìîæåò áûòü! Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï – âåíãð?! Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå â Õîãâàðöå..? Õîòÿ ìíå áû è íå ïîâåðèë íèêòî...»  
  
Ñíýéï ðàçäðàæåííî ñòÿõíóë ïåïåë è òêíóë íåäîêóðåííîé ñèãàðåòîé â ïðîçðà÷íóþ ïîëóñôåðó íà ïîäëîêîòíèêå ñâîåãî êðåñëà. Ïîëóñôåðà èçäàëà ëåãêîå «ïôô» è î÷èñòèëàñü.  
  
«Åùå îäíî ñëîâî è ÿ çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ ñúåñòü àðòèøîêîâûé ïóäèíã.» - Ãàððè ñäåëàë ãðèìàññó, - «Åñëè óæ òåáå òàê èíòåðåñíî, âî ìíå ïðåîáëàäàåò èòàëüÿíñêàÿ êðîâü. Ìîÿ ìàòü ðîäîì èç Ñüåíû. Îòåö - íàïîëîâèíó ôðàíöóç, íàïîëîâèíó âåíãð. Îäíà èç ïðîáàáóøåê ñ Êîñòà-Ðèêî. Âñå.»  
  
«Ãîðÿ÷àÿ ñìåñü, Ïðîôåññîð...»  
  
Ñíýéï ãðîçíî ñäâèíóë áðîâè è Ãàððè ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê. Çà ïðîøåäøèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ îí õîðîøî ïîíÿë, êîãäà ìîæíî âàëÿòü äóðàêà, à êîãäà – íåò. Ñåé÷àñ øóòèòü ñ ïðîôåññîðîì íå ðåêîìåíäîâàëîñü. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è îïîë÷èëñÿ, êàê íà âðàãà, íà åùå òàêóþ ïîëíóþ òàðåëêó êàøè. ×åðåç äåñÿòü ëîæåê Ñíýéï ñæàëèëñÿ íàä íèì è ùåëêíóë ïàëüöàìè – òàðåëêà èñ÷åçëà, è íà åå ìåñòå îáíàðóæèëñÿ ãðàôèí ñ àïåëüñèíîâûì ñîêîì, ñòàêàí ñî ëüäîì è áîëüøàÿ êîðçèíêà ñ îâñÿíûì ïå÷åíüåì.  
  
Ãàððè âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ó÷èòåëÿ.  
  
«Òåáå íå ñòîèò ñåé÷àñ åñòü òÿæåëóþ ïèùó, Ïîòòåð.»  
  
Ãàððè ïðèäàë âçãëÿäó óìîëÿþùåå âûðàæåíèå. Ñíýéï çàêàòèë ãëàçà è äîáàâèë ê ñêðîìíîìó óæèíó îâîùíîé ñàëàò ïîä êàêèì-òî îðàíæåâûì ñîóñîì. Ãàððè èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ â ñàëàòíèöó.  
  
«Ïðîôåññîð, à ó âàñ íåò... ýýý... áóòåðáðîäîâ? Íó, çíàåòå... òàêèõ – ñ âåò÷èíîé, ÿéöîì, ðóáëåííîé êóðèöîé?»  
  
Íî Ñíýéï íàãðàäèë åãî òàêèì âçãëÿäîì, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîäíåñ ðóêó êî ðòó, ïðîâåë ùåïîòüþ ïàëüöåâ âäîëü ðòà, è ïîêðóòèë â óãîëêå, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî çàïèðàåò ðîò íà çàìîê. «Êëþ÷» Ãàððè âûáðîñèë â ñòîðîíó êàìèíà. È òóò æå «ñëîìàë» çàïîð, íàêèíóâøèñü íà ñàëàò è ïå÷åíüå. Òàê îí è äóìàë – âñå äèåòè÷åñêîå, âïëîòü äî àïåëüñèíîâîãî ñîêà. Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ – îí òåðïåðü íå ìîã ñàõàðîçàìåíèòåëü. Ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò ïðîøëè â òèøèíå, íàðóøàåìîé òîëüêî ïîõðóñòûâàíèåì ïîëåíüåâ â êàìèíå è ñàëàòà ó Ãàððè íà ÿçûêå.  
  
×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ Ãàððè, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íàåëñÿ è îòîäâèíóë ñàëàòíèöó, ïîòÿãèâàÿñü è çåâàÿ. Ñíýéï âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, ïîòîì íà ÷àñû. Ãàððè áûñòðî ìîðãíóë, è âûïðÿìèëñÿ â êðåñëå, ïðèíèìàÿ áîäðûé âèä. Òîëüêî íå õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû Ñíýéï îòïðàâèë åãî â ïîñòåëü â äåñÿòü ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà. Îäíàêî ïðîôåññîð íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë è âåðíóëñÿ ê ÷òåíèþ. Ãàððè ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ – îí çàêèíóë íîãè íà îäèí ìÿãêèé ïîäëîêîòíèê îãðîìíîãî êðåñëà, óñòðîèë ãîëîâó íà âòîðîì è ñòàë ãëÿäåòü â êàìèí. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü î÷åíü óâëåêàòåëüíûì çàíÿòèåì – ïîëåíüÿ ñòîÿëè âûñîêèì äîìèêîì, âíóòðè êîòîðîãî êèïåë íàñòîÿùèé àä: ÷åðíî-êðàñíûå óãîëüÿ îáðàçîâûâàëè ïðåêðàñíûå â ñâîåé ýôåìåðíîñòè ôèãóðû, îãîíü îêàéìëÿë ïîõîðîííûìè ðàìêàìè åùå íå óñïåâøèå ïî÷åðíåòü ÷àñòè äåðåâà, è ðóøèë âíóòðåííèå ýòàæè ïîñòðîéêè âíèç – ýòàæ çà ýòàæîì... Çà îêíîì âäðóã ïîøåë äîæäü, è Ãàððè âïîìíèë, ÷òî â ýòèõ ìåñòàõ ïîãîäíûå óñëîâèÿ äîëæíû áûòü åùå ñóðîâåå, ÷åì â Õîãâàðöå, êîòîðûé ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ â áîëåå þæíûõ ìåñòàõ (ãäå òî÷íî, Ãàððè íå çíàë). Âñïîìíèâ î Õîãâàðöå, Ãàððèíî äî ñòðàííîñòè õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå íå òî, ÷òîáû óëåòó÷èëîñü, íî êàê-òî ðàçìÿã÷èëîñü, ðàñòàÿëî, è çàìåñòî íåãî ëåãëà íà ãðóäü ëåíèâîé, òîìíîé êîøêîé ñïîêîéíàÿ ãðóñòü. Ãàððè ïîòåðÿë äîì, äðóçåé, ðàäîñòè æèçíè, çàáîëåë ñòðàøíîé, íåèçëå÷èìîé áîëåçíüþ… ÍÎ. Îí ëåæàë, âûòÿíóâøèñü â ìÿãêîì êðåñëå, ïîä òîëñòûì ïëåäîì, ñâèñàþùåì äî ïîëà, â êîìíàòå áûëî òåïëî, à çà îêíîì áóøåâàëà íåïîãîäà.  
  
Íåíàâèñòíûé ïðîôåññîð ñèäåë ñîâñåì ðÿäîì – âñåãî ëèøü ÷åðåç ñòîëèê îò íåãî, ÷èòàë ñòàðóþ òîëñòóþ êíèãó, ïîòÿãèâàë âèíî èç òîíêîãî áîêàëà, è êóðèë ñâîè òåìíûå ñèãàðåòû… È îòî âñåé åãî ïîçû, îòî âñåõ åãî äâèæåíèé – îò òîãî, êàê ëåãêî îí ïðîâîäèò ïàëüöåì âîêðóã êðàåâ áîêàëà, êàê íåáðåæíî âûòÿíóë äëèííûå íîãè ïîïåðåê êîìíàòû, êàê âûïóñêàåò êîëå÷êè ñèçîãî äûìà – íà Ãàððè âäðóã íàõëûíóëî îùóùåíèå òàêîé óâåðåííîñòè â òîì, ÷òî âñå îáîéäåòñÿ è óëàäèòñÿ, òàêîå âåðíîå ñïîêîéñòâèå çàõëåñòíóëî åãî ñ ãîëîâîé, ÷òî âñå åãî íåâçãîäû âäðóã ïîêàçàëèñü åìó ñîâñåì-ñîâñåì ìàëåíüêèìè è íè÷åãî íå ñòîÿùèìè. Â ýòó ìèíóòó îí âäðóã ÿñíî è îò÷åòëèâî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñèäÿùèé íàïðîòèâ íåãî ðàâíîäóøíûé, õîëîäíûé è âûñîêîìåðíûé ÷åëîâåê, íàçûâàþùèé åãî ïî÷òè èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ïî ôàìèëèè è ãîòîâûé êàæäûé áîæèé äåíü çà çàâòðàêîì âûñìåèâàòü åãî ïðåñëàâóòóþ ïîïóëÿðíîñòü, çà îáåäîì – çàñëóãè, à çà óæèíîì – åãî çíàìåíèòûõ ðîäèòåëåé, íèêîãäà íå áðîñèò åãî, êàê áðîñèë Äàìáëüäîð, íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòàíåò çàñòàâëÿòü åãî åñòü ìàííóþ êàøó è óáèðàòü íîãè ñ êðåñëà, à åñëè Âîëüäåìîðò êîãäà-íèáóäü îáíàðóæèò èõ óêðûòèå, Ñíýéï, íè ãîâîðÿ íåíóæíûõ ñëîâ, ñäåëàåò, âñå, ÷òî â åãî ñèëàõ, çàùèùàÿ åãî. Äàæå åñëè ýòî áóäåò íåðàâíûé áîé... Ãàððè åëå ñëûøíî âçäîõíóë è ïîåðçàë, óêëàäûâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåå.  
  
«Ïðîôåññîð?»  
  
«Ììì?»  
  
«Ìîæíî ÿ çäåñü ïîäðåìëþ?»  
  
«Òû ìíå íå ìåøàåøü...»  
  
Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïîçâîëèë óñòàëîñòè óâëå÷ü åãî çà ñîáîé. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí ïîçâàë ñîâñåì óæå ñîííûì ãîëîñîì:  
  
«Ïðîôåññîð?»  
  
«Ñïè, Ïîòòåð.»  
  
«Ñïàñèáî âàì...»  
  
* * *  
  
Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ îò îäíîé åäèíñòâåííîé ïðè÷èíû – îí íàêîíåö âûñïàëñÿ. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ïðîñòî ëåæàë â øèðîêîì, ìÿãêîì êðåñëå, çàêèíóâ îäíó íîãó â çàäðàâøåéñÿ ïèæàìíîé øòàíèíå íà ìÿãêèé ïîäëîêîòíèê, è ñâåñèâ âòîðóþ ïî÷òè äî ñàìîãî ïîëà. Ãàððè áûë íåìíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàí – îí âòàéíå íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ñíýéï îêàæåò åìó òàêóþ ìèëîñòü è ïåðåíåñåò åãî îáðàòíî â ïîñòåëü. Íî, â ïðèíöèïå, æàëîâàòüñÿ åìó áûëî ãðåõ – êðåñëî òàê íåæíî, òàê ñëàäêî îáíèìàëî åãî òåëî, ÷òî ñïàòü â íåì ìîæíî áûëî íè÷óòü íå õóæå ÷åì â äâóñïàëüíîé êðîâàòè. Ñêîðåé âñåãî êðåñëî áûëî çàêîëäîâàíî, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, ïîòÿíóëñÿ è îñòîðæíî ñåë, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ñîáñòâåííûì îùóùåíèÿì, è ïûòàÿñü ïîéìàòü ñâîé çà÷àðîâàííûé ìîçã íà êàêîì-íèáóäü ïðåñòóïëåíèè ïðîòèâ ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà – âðîäå ïðåïîäíåñåíèÿ åìó ïîäðîáíîãî îïèñàíèÿ «ìîêðûõ» ñíîâ ×åðíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà. Íî ïîêà â ãîëîâå êîïîøèëèñü òîëüêî îáû÷íûå óòðåííèå ìûñëè – î òîì, ÷òî íàäî áû âñòàòü, ïî÷èñòèòü çóáû, ïåðåîäåòüñÿ âî ÷òî íèáóäü áîëåå ïðèëè÷íîå. Äà, è õîðîøî áû ïðèíÿòü âàííó. Ãàððè àæ çàñòîíàë òèõîíüêî ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ â ïîëíîé ïåííîé âîäû ãîðÿ÷åé âàííå. È îáÿçàòåëüíî íàïóñòèòü ïàðó – êàê òîãäà, â ïðåôåêòñêîé âàííîé, êîãäà îíè ñ Ðîíîì ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿëè ñîçíàíèå îò æàðû, à ïàð ñòîÿë òàêîé, ÷òî Ãåðìè, êîòîðàÿ ïðèøëà èõ âûòàñêèâàòü, äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû ïðîñòî óâèäåòü ãäå îíè, ïðèøëîñü ðàñïàõíóòü âñå îêíà è äâåðè è äàòü ïàðó óëåòó÷èòüñÿ. Áîëüøå Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîçâîëÿëà ìàëü÷èêàì çàïèðàòüñÿ â âàííå ïðåôåêòîâ.  
  
Äà, åùå ðàç ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, âàííà îïðåäåëåííî íå ïîìåøàåò.  
  
Èç ïîä íèçà ïëîòíî çàäåðíóòûõ øòîð ïðîñà÷èâàëñÿ â êîìíàòó êèñëûé óòðåííèé ñâåò. Ãàððè íàêîíåö îòîðâàë ñåáÿ îò êðåñëà, íàäåë î÷êè, è ìåäëåííî, ãîòîâÿñü ñ êàæäûì íîâûì øàãîì ïðèñåñòü íà êîðòî÷êè, ïîäîøåë ê îêíó è ïîòÿíóë â ñòîðîíó òÿæåëóþ, âûøèòóþ áëåêëûìè óçîðàìè, áàðõàòíóþ òêàíü. Êîìíàòó òóò æå çàëèëî ñåðî-ìîëî÷íûì ñâåòîì ðàííåãî øîòëàíäñêîãî óòðà. Íåïîãîäà óëåãëàñü.  
  
Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ â îêíî. Ñ òðåòüåãî ýòàæà çàìêà åìó îòêðûâàëñÿ ñîâåðøåííî îøåëîìëÿþùèé ïåéçàæ: äàëåêî-äàëåêî â ãîðèçîíò óïëûâàëè ïîêàòûå çåëåíûå õîëìû, ïðÿ÷à â òóìàííûõ äîëèíàõ çàðîñëè îáëåòåâøåãî ëåñà è òåìíûå çåðêàëà ìàëåíüêèõ îçåð, âáëèçè çàìêà êðóãîì êîëûõàëîñü ïîëå âåðåñêà, êëîíÿñü îò âåòðà, à íàäî âñåì ýòèì ïå÷àëüíûì ñåâåðíûì ìèðîì íàâèñàëî íèçêîå ñâèíöîâîå íåáî. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ãàððè ïðîñòî âïèòûâàë â ñåáÿ ýòó áëåäíóþ îñåííþþ êðàñîòó, òàê ïîäõîäèâøóþ ê õàðàêòåðó ó÷èòåëÿ çåëüåäåëüÿ. Òåïåðü îí ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó Ñíýéï ñäåëàë èìåííî ýòîò êëî÷îê çåìëè ñâîèì äîìîì, à íå ìàëåíüêèå ñîëíå÷íûå äîëèíû Ôëîðåíöèè, è íå ÿðêèå öâåòàìè áåðåãà Êîñòà-Ðèêî. Îí è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîã Ïðîôåññîðà ãäå-íèáóäü â áîëåå «æèâîì» ìåñòå. Êñòàòè, à ãäå îí ñàì? Ãàððè îòîøåë îò îêíà è ïðèñëóøàëñÿ.  
  
Â çàìêå ñòîÿëà àáñîëþòíàÿ òèøèíà. Åùå ñ âå÷åðà Ñíýéï ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàë åãî, ÷òî â äîìå, êðîìå íèõ, íèêîãî íåò – èç ñîîáðàæåíèé áåçîïàñíîñòè. Åäó áóäóò ãîòîâèòü îíè ñàìè èç çàïàñîâ â êëàäîâûõ çàìêà, à ïîòîì íàêðûâàòü íà ñòîë è ïîäàâàòü åå êîëäîâñêèì ñïîñîáîì, êîòîðîìó îí, Ñíýéï, åãî íåïðåìåííî íàó÷èò, êàê-òîëüêî ðåøàòñÿ èõ áîëåå íàñóùèå ïðîáëåìû. Â ÷àñòíîñòè, êîãäà îíè íàêîíåö ðåøàò, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ Ãàððèíîé áîëåçíüþ.  
  
Äî ñèõ ïîð Ãàððè âèäåë òîëüêî äâå èç íåñêîí÷àåìîãî êîëè÷åñòâà êîìíàò íà âñåõ òðåõ ýòàæàõ çàìêà, è îí ëîãè÷íî ðàññóäèë, ÷òî ïðèøëî âðåìÿ ïîçíàêîìèòñÿ ñ îáñòàíîâêîé ïîáëèæå. À çàîäíî è ïîèñêàòü, ãäå ìîæåò áûòü âàííàÿ êîìíàòà. Ê åãî êîìíàòå, â êîòîðóþ îí íå ñïåøèë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, êîíå÷íî, áûëà ïðèñîåäåíåíà ìàëåíüêàÿ äóøåâàÿ ñ òóàëåòîì, íî Ãàððèíî èçáàëîâàííîå âíèìàíèåì òåëî òðåáîâàëî áîëüøåãî. Îí ïîêèíóë «Ìàëåíüêóþ Ãîñòèíóþ», è ìåäëåííûìè øàãàìè, ïðèäåðæèâàÿñü çà ñòåíû, âûøåë â äëèííûé, âûñîêèé êîððèäîð. Òóò æå ñëåâà è ñïðàâà îò íåãî ÷òî-òî ëåãîíüêî ùåëêíóëî è êîððèäîð îñâåòèëñÿ äâóìÿ ðÿäàìè áðîíçîâûõ ñâåòèëüíèêîâ. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë. Îí, êîíå÷íî, ïðèâûê ê ïîäîáíûì ïðîÿâëåíèÿì ìàãèè â øêîëå, íî â äàííóþ ìèíóò îí íàõîäèëñÿ â ÷óæîì äîìå, ãäå èãðàëè ÷óæèå, íå äëÿ íåãî ïðèäóìàííûå çàêîíû, è Ãàððè ñïðàâåäëèâî îïàñàëñÿ òàê íàçûâàåìûõ «ëîâóøåê» äëÿ íåçâàííûõ ãîñòåé, êîòîðûìè, êàê îí çíàë ñî ñëîâ Ðîíà, òàê è êèøèò êàæäûé óâàæàþùèé ñåáÿ âîëøåáíûé çàìîê. Äðàêî êàê-òî çàìåòèë, ÷òî â //èõ// ïîìåñòüå ïîñòîðîííåìó ÷åëîâåêó ÷åëîâåêó ëó÷øå âîîáùå íå ñîâàòüñÿ...  
  
Â êîíöå êîððèäîðà îêàçàëàñü øèðîêàÿ, ïîêðûòàÿ êîâðîì ëåñòíèöà âíèç, îòêóäà, Ãàððè ïîìíèë, Ñíýéï è ïðèíåñ åãî â÷åðà âå÷åðîì. Çíà÷èò, åãî ñïàëüíÿ íàõîäèòñÿ íà âòîðîì ýòàæå. Ãàððè ïîâåðíóë íàçàä, íàìåðåâàÿñü âíà÷àëå èññëåäîâàòü òðåòèé. Âäîëü îáèòûõ òåìíûì äåðåâîì ñòåí ðàñïîëîãàëîñü ïîðÿäêà äåñÿòè äâåðåé. Ãàððè òîëêíóë ïåðâóþ – ñïàëüíÿ. Ïîñðåäè ñòàíäàðòíîãî ðàçìåðà êîìíàòû – äâóñïàëüíàÿ êðîâàòü, â óãëó – ðóêîìîéíèê, íà ñòåíûõ òÿæåëûå ïîäñâå÷íèêè è êàðòèíû. Îò Ãàððèíîé ýòà ñïàëüíÿ îòëè÷àëàñü òîëüêî òåì, ÷òî â íåé áûëî îêíî. È òåì íå ìåíåå Ãàððè îíà íå ïîíðàâèëàñü. Îí ïðî ñåáÿ óñìåõíóëñÿ, äóìàÿ î òîì, ÷òî åùå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, è îí âáåðåò â ñåáÿ âñå ïðèâû÷êè ñâîåãî ìðà÷íîãî õîçÿèíà, âêëþ÷àÿ åãî íåëþáîâü ê ñâåòó è ê æèçíè.  
  
Ñëåäóþùàÿ êîìíàòà îêàçàëñÿ êàáèíåòîì. Ïîä ïîòîëîê óõîäèëè òåìíûå ñòåëàæè, à ïîñðåäè ñòîÿë îãðîìíûé, êàê ïúåäåñòàë, ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë. Ó îáåèõ êîìíàò áûë ÷èñòûé, íî êàêîé-òî íåæèëîé âèä. Ãàððè ïîåæèëñÿ è âûøåë îáðàòíî â êîððèäîð.  
  
Êîãäà Ãàððè òîëêíóë íåçàïåðòóþ äâåðü òðåòüåé êîìíàòû, ó íåãî ÷óòü íå âûðâàëñÿ ïîáåäíûé ãëàñ – âàííàÿ! Íàêîíåö-òî!  
  
Îí ðàäîñòíî îãëÿäåëñÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî â êîìíàòå, ïîìèìî âûñîêîé, íà èçîãíóòûõ íîæêàõ, âàííîé, áûëî åùå íåñêîëüêî ñîâåðøåííî, íà Ãàððèí âãëÿä, íåîáõîäèìûõ äëÿ ïðèíÿòèÿ âàííû âåùåé – áîëüøàÿ ïå÷êà ó ñòåíû (â êîòîðîé çàãîðåëñÿ îãîíü, êàê òîëüêî îí ïåðåñòóïèë ïîðîã), ìÿãêèé êîâåð ïåðåä âàííîé, øêàô, íà ïîëêàõ êîòîðîãî îáíàðóæèëèñü îãðîìíîãî ðàçìåðà ïîëîòåíöà «àëÿ-Ñåâåðóñ» - âñåõ îòòåíêîâ îò çåëåíîãî äî ÷åðíîãî, ìðàìîðíîå òðþìî ñ çåðêàëîì âî âñþ ñòåíó, à íà íåì – â àêêóðàòíîì ïîðÿäêå ðàññòàâëåíû è ðàçëîæåíû âåñüìà ïîëåçíûå áàíî÷êè, òþáèêè è ùåòêè. Ãàððè îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî óäèâëÿòñÿ è ãàäàòü, êàêàÿ ýòî ìàãèÿ ìîæåò ñîäåðæàòü âñå â òàêîì èäåàëüíîì ïîðÿäêå âî âðåìÿ îòñóòñòâèÿ õîçÿèíà çàìêà. Äîëãî íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, îí îòêðûë îáà êðàíà è ïóñòèë âîäó â âàííó, îïîðîæíèâ òóäà äëÿ íà÷àëà ïî÷òè ïîëíûé òþáèê ñ íàäïèñüþ «Ïåíà». Âî òî âðåìÿ, êàê â ãëóáèíå âàííû âûðàñòàëà ðîçîâî-áåëàÿ øàïêà, Ãàððè ñòàùèë ñ ñåáÿ ïèæàìíûé âåðõ è íè áåç óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îñìîòðåë ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî – äëèííûå ãóñòûå âîëîñû, óäà÷íî îòòåíåííûå òðåìÿ áåëûìè ïîëîñàìè, íàõîäèëèñü â ñâîåì îáû÷íîì ñîñòîÿíèè, ïðîèçâîäÿ îùóùåíèå õóäîæåñòâåííîãî áåñïîðÿäêà, êîòîðûé Ãàððè î÷åíü óâàæàë, íåñêîëüêî ÷åðíûõ ïðÿäåé ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûâàëè ïðàâûé ãëàç, îñòàëüíûå ïàäàëè äëèííûìè âîëíàìè ìèìî àêêóðàòíûõ, ìàëåíüêèõ óøåé ê õóäîùàâûì, íî óæå â ìåðó ìóñêóëèñòûì ïëå÷àì è ðóêàì. Çàãîðåëàÿ åùå ñ ëåòà êîæà (Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì ñâîäèëè ñ óìà âñå Ïðèñòàíèùå, îêóïèðóÿ êðûøó ïîä ïëàöäàðì äëÿ ïðèíÿòèÿ ñîëíå÷íûõ âàíí ïîä àêêîìïàíèìåíò Ãàððèíîãî ìàãíèòîôîíà) ïîä÷åðêèâàëà ôèãóðó, äåëàÿ åå åùå âûøå, åùå òîíüøå, âûäåëÿÿ êàæäóþ íóæíóþ âïàäèíêó, êàæäûé èçãèá åãî òåëà. Ãàððè áûë îêîëî ìåòðà âîñüìèäåñÿòè ðîñòîì, ñ íàêîíåö- òî ðàçâèâøåéñÿ â ëó÷øóþ ñòîðîíó ôèãóðîé – äëèííûå ñòðîéíûå íîãè, ïëîñêèé æèâîò, ïî÷òè èçÿùíûå ðóêè è î÷åíü ìèëàÿ (Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê çåðêàëó ñïèíîé è âûâåðíóë íàçàä ãîëîâó) íàêà÷åííàÿ êâèäè÷åì ìàëåíüêàÿ çàäíèöà... Íà èçóðîäîâàííóþ ñèíÿêàìè ïðàâóþ ðóêó Ãàððè ðåøèë íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî õîðîø ñîáîé è íå ñòîèò ðàññòðàèâàòüñÿ èç-çà ïîäîáíûõ ïóñòÿêîâ.  
  
Ãàððè áûë â òîì ñàìîì âîçðàñòå, êîãäà óæå ïðîøëà ïðåñëîâóòàÿ ìàëü÷èøåñêàÿ íåëåïîñòü è íåóêëþæåñòü, íî íè òåëî, íè äóøà åùå íå óñïåëè îòÿæåëåòü îò ïðîæèòûõ ëåò è ïðèíÿòü çàêîí÷åííóþ, «âçðîñëóþ» ôîðìó. Âî âñåé åãî ôèãóðå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàëàñü òàêàÿ íåâåðîÿòíàÿ ëåãêîñòü, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, ìîæíî áûëî ðàçãëÿäåòü òðåïåùóùèå çà åãî ñïèíîé ñëîæåííûå êðûëüÿ, êàê ó àíãåëîâ íåáåñíûõ, è âìåñòå ñ òåì â ëåãêîñòè ýòîé áûëî ÷òî-òî íåâåðîÿòíî äèêîå, ïî÷òè õèùíîå – êàê ëåãêîñòü çâåðÿ â äæóíãëÿõ... Êàê ìåëüêíóâøàÿ â íî÷è òåíè... Êàê ëåãêîñòü çûáè ïî ãëàäè òåìíîãî îçåðà... Íî ñàìîå êðàñèâîå, è ñàìîå íåïîíÿòíîå ñêðûâàëîñü çà ñòåêëàìè åãî òîíêèõ êðóãëûõ î÷êîâ – ãëàçà ó Ãàððè áûëè áîëüøèå, ãóñòîãî, òåìíî-çåëåíîãî öâåòà, ñ ÷óòü âûòÿíóòûìè, ïî êîøà÷üè, ÷åðíûìè çðà÷êàìè. Äëèííûå ðåñíèöû, ñòàíîâÿùèåñÿ åùå äëèííåå ê êðàþ ãëàçà, ïðèäàâàëè åãî ëèöó òîìíóþ çàãàäî÷íîñòü è äàæå êàêóþ-òî æåíñòâåííîñòü.  
  
Ãàððè ñíÿë î÷êè, ïîäíÿë ñâîè äëèííûå âîëîñû ðóêàìè è âñìîòðåëñÿ â øðàì. ×óòü êðàñíåå îáû÷íîãî, íî â îáùåì, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ, âñå åùå äåðæà âîëîñû, è, îòîäâèíóâøèñü îò çåðàêëà íà äâà ìåòðà, îöåíèë ñåáÿ èçäàëåêà. Ïîòîì, ÷óòü îòêèíóâ íàçàä ãîëîâó, è äàâàÿ âîëîñàì ðàçáåæàòüñÿ ïî ñïèíå è ïëå÷àì, Ãàððè ðàññòàâèë íîãè, ïðîâåë ðóêàìè ïî æèâîòó, è íà÷àë ðàçâÿçûâàòü øíóðêè ïèæàìíûõ øòàíîâ, äâèãàÿ áåäðàìè ïîä íåâèäèìóþ ìóçûêó è äåëàÿ àãðåññèâíî-ñåêñóàëüíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. Áåäíîå çåðêàëî îõíóëî, íå çíàÿ, âèäèìî, êàê ðåàãèðîâàòü íà òàêîé ïîâîðîò âåùåé. Ãàððè, íå ïðåêðàùàÿ äâèãàòüñÿ, ïîçâîëèë øåëêîâûì øòàíàì ñîñêîëüçíóòü âíèç, è ëå÷ü íà ñòóïíè ìÿãêèì êîìîì – çåðêàëî ñíîâà îõíóëî, íî óæå êàêèì-òî äðóãèì ãîëîñîì. Ãàððè çàöåïèë ïàëüöàìè ðåçèíêó îáòÿãèâàþùèõ ÷åðíûõ òðóñîâ è ïîòÿíóë èõ âíèç, ïîñûëàÿ çåðêàëó âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé. Äîòÿíóâ äî ñåðåäèíû áåäåð, îí óñëûøàë êàêîé-òî õðèïÿùèé çâóê ñî ñòîðîíû äâåðè, è âäðóã ñ óæàñîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå òîëüêî íå çàïåð, íî äàæå è íå çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü â êîððèäîð... Â çåðêàëå äâåðè áûëî íå âèäíî, Ãàððè ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ... È çàñòûë â îöåïåíåíèè – íà ïîðîãå, ñõâàòèâøèñü îäíîé ðóêîé çà êîñÿê, à äðóãîé – çà âûñîêèé âîðîòíè÷åê ñâîåé ðóáàøêè, êàê-áóäòî åìó ñòàëî âäðóã òÿæåëî äûøàòü, ñòîÿë õîçÿèí çàìêà, ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé...  
  
//...×åðíûå ãîðÿùèå ãëàçà ïîä ïîëóîïóùåííûìè âåêàìè íå îòðûâàþòñÿ îò åãî ñîáñòâåííûõ, ðîò ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûò, ãðóäü âçäûìàåòñÿ è îïóñêàåòñÿ â ó÷àùåííîì ðèòìå. Ãàððè äàåò òðóñàì óïàñòü íà ïîë, ïðîâîæàÿ èõ ìåäëåííûìè äâèæåíèÿìè ðóê, ëàñêàÿ ñàìîãî ñåáÿ, êàê ýòî äåëàë åùå äâå ìèíóòû íàçàä äëÿ çåðêàëà, ïîòîì ïåðåøàãèâàåò ÷åðåç ðàçáðîñàííóþ íà ïîëó îäåæäó, è âî âñåì ñâîåì ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåì âåëèêîëåïèè íà÷èíàåò íàñòóïëåíèå. Ó÷èòåëü âæèìàåòñÿ â ñòåíó, â ãëàçàõ åãî ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ çàòðàâëåííîå âûðàæåíèå, è Ãàððè âèäèò â ýòèõ ãëàçàõ ïîíèìàíèå, ÷òî ïîïàëñÿ íà ýòîò ðàç îí ñàì. Ãàððè ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ïî÷òè ëåíèâîé ïîõîäêîé, êàê òèãð, êîòîðûé âäðóã óãàäàë â íåïîâîðîòëèâîì îëåíå ñâîþ áóäóùóþ æåðòâó, ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïåðåä Ñíýéïîì, è íå îòðûâàÿ îò íåãî ãëàç, ïîäíèìàåò ðóêó è óïèðàåò åå â ñòåíó ÷óòü ïîâûøå Ñíýéïîâà ïëå÷à. Òîò âçäðàãèâàåò, êàê áóäòî îñîçíàåò, ÷òî îòðåçàí ïîñëåäíèé ïóòü ê îòñòóïëåíèþ... Âòîðóþ ðóêó Ãàððè çàêàïûâàåò â ìÿãêîñòü ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ íà çàòûëêå è ñæèìàåò òàì åå â êóëàê. «Íåíàâèæó...» È îí äåðãàåò ýòîé ðóêîé âíèç, çàñòàâëÿÿ Ñíýéïà îòêëîíèòü íàçàä ãîëîâó, è îáíàæèòü áåëûé, áóäòî íåæèâîé òðåóãîëüíèê êîæè íàä âîðîòíè÷êîì... «Íåíàâèæó...» È îí íàêðûâàåò ýòîò òðåóãîëüíèê ñâîèì ðòîì, áóäòî ïûòàÿñü ïåðåäàòü åìó ñâîå òåïëî, è ñâîþ ñòðàñòü...//  
  
Ãàððè ìîðãíóë è âèäåíèå ïðîïàëî. Âî âòîðîé ðàç çà äâà äíÿ Ãàððè ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ëîïàåòñÿ â âîçäóõå íàïðÿæåíèå. Îí ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ðåçèíêó òðóñîâ, íàòÿíóë èõ òóäà, ãäå èì è ïîëàãàåòñÿ áûòü è, îòâåðíóâøèñü, íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäîáðàòü ÷àñòè ñâîåé ïèæàìû... Êîãäà îí ñíîâà ïîäíÿë ãëàçà ê äâåðè, òî óâèäåë, ÷òî îñòàëñÿ â êîìíàòå îäèí. Äâåðü áûëà ïëîòíî çàêðûòà, è Ãàððè íà ñåêóíäó çàñîìíåâàëñÿ, à áûë ëè çäåñü âîîáùå êòî-íèáóäü. Íî íåò – â êîìíàòå ÿñíî ÷óâñòâîâàëñÿ ÷óæîé, òîíêèé çàïàõ, è Ãàððè îòëè÷íî çíàë, //êîìó// ïðèíàäëåæèò ýòîò çàïàõ. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ïîñòîÿë, äåðæà ñêîìêàííóþ ïèæàìó ó æèâîòà, ïîòîì, îáðàòèâ ñâîé áëóæäàþùèé âçãëÿä íà ïî÷òè íàïîëíåííóþ âàííó, ðåøèë íå íè î ÷åì íå äóìàòü (îñîáåííî î òîì, ÷òî ìèíóòó íàçàä ñòîÿë ãîëûé ïåðåä ïðîôåññîðîì çåëüåäåëüÿ è ïðåäñòàâëÿë, êàê âæèìàåò åãî â ñòåíêó) è, îòøâûðíóâ îäåæäó íà ïîë, çàëåç â ãîðÿ÷óþ âîäó.  
  
* * *  
  
Ãîðÿ÷àÿ, îñòðàÿ, íåâûíîñèìàÿ áîëü, áóäòî òîíêàÿ áðèòâà, âçðåçàëà åãî èçíóòðè íà òûñÿ÷è àêêóðàòíûõ, îäèíàêîâûõ ïîëîñîê... Áîëü çàïîëíÿëà ìîçã, ïóëüñèðîâàëà â âèñêàõ, òåêëà â åãî âåíàõ, áèëàñü âìåñòå ñ åãî ñåðäöåì, âûðûâàëàñü âìåñòå ñ åãî äûõàíèåì... Îí âèäåë áîëü, ñëûøàë áîëü, æèë áîëüþ... Îí áûë ñàìà áîëü...  
  
//«...Òîì! Òîîîì! Ãäå òû, äåòêà?»  
  
Îí ïîáðîñàë èãðóøêè è ðàäîñòíî ïîáåæàë íà ýòîò ðîäíîé, çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.  
  
«×òî, ìàì?» Îí âáåæàë â êóõíþ è îáíÿë êîëåíè ñèäÿùåé òàì íà òàáóðåòå óñòàëîé æåíùèíû. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòî ïî òîíêîé äðîæè â êîëåíÿõ, êîòîðûå îáíèìàë ñâîèìè ìàëåíüêèìè ðóêàìè, ïî òîìó, êàê ìàòü ãëàäèò åãî âîëîñû, ïî âèñÿùåìó â âîçäóõå òÿæåëîìó çàïàõó ãîðÿ è îò÷àÿíèÿ. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà.  
  
«Ñûíîê, ïàïà óåõàë...»  
  
«Êóäà?»  
  
«Ïî äåëàì. Òû æå çíàåøü, îí î÷åíü çàíÿòûé ÷åëîâåê...»  
  
«Êóäà?» - ïîòðåáîâàë îí îòâåòà. Òîì âñåãäà õîòåë âñå çíàòü.  
  
Ìàòü îïóñòèëà ãëàçà, è ïÿòèëåòíèé Òîì ïîíÿë. Îí áûë óìíûì ìàëü÷èêîì.  
  
«ß óáüþ åãî.»  
  
Îíà íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà, òîëüêî ïðîäîëæàëà ãëàäèòü åãî ïî âîëîñàì, êàê áóäòî â ýòîì áûëî åå åäèíñòâåííîå ñïàñåíèå.  
  
* * *  
  
Îí ëåæàë ñâåðíóâøèñü ó íåå íà ãðóäè, è èñêàë óõîì òîò åäèíñòâåííî âàæíûé â ìèðå çâóê – ñòóê åå ñåðäöà. Âîò óæå ïîë÷àñà, êàê ýòîò çâóê ïðåêðàòèëñÿ, à îí âñå âñëóøèâàëñÿ è âñëóøèâàëñÿ â çëîâåùóþ òèøèíó åå òåëà... Íè îäíîé ñëåçèíêè íå âûêàòèëîñü èç åãî ãëàç – Òîì äàâíî óæå ðàçó÷èëñÿ ïëàêàòü. Ïîòîì îí âñòàë, ñëîæèë åå ðóêè íà ãðóäè, ïîöåëîâàë â çàêðûòûå ãëàçà è çàíÿëñÿ äåëîì. Ïðîøåë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, äîñòàë ñ ïîëêè ìàëåíüêèé ðþêçàê è ïîëîæèë â íåãî ñâèòåð, äâå ïàðû òåïëûõ øòàíîâ, ñìåíó áåëüÿ, îäåÿëî... Çàøåë íà êóõíþ, è çàñóíóë â ðþêçàê ïà÷êó ïå÷åíüÿ, áóòûëêó âîäû è êîðîáîê ñïè÷åê. Çàòåì âûòàùèë èç ïîòàéíîãî ìåñòà ìàìèíó ïàëî÷êó, è ïîïðîáîâàë íåñêîëüêî ëåãêèõ çàêëèíàíèé. Ïîëó÷èëîñü. Òîì îãëÿäåëñÿ. Âñå. Îí âåðíóëñÿ â êîìíàòó, ãäå ëåæàëà åãî äàâíî ìåðòâàÿ ìàòü, è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Ìåðòâà. Ìåðòâà. Íå æèâåå, ÷åì ìåáåëü â ýòîé êîìíàòå. Îí ïðîãëîòèë ïîäëî ïîäêàòèâøèé ê ãîðëó êîì è âçÿë â ðóêè ñòîÿùóþ â óãëó êàíèñòðó ñ áåíçèíîì... Îí íå ïîäàðèò èì óäîâîëüñòâèÿ âèäåòü «ýòó âåäüìó» ìåðòâîé è áåççàùèòíîé.  
  
Òîì õîòåë óåõàòü èç ýòîãî ãîðîäà, èç ýòîé ñòðàíû, îí õîòåë íàéòè äðóãèõ, òàêèõ æå, êàê îí... Õîòåë ïîïàñòü â ìåñòî, ãäå ñ íèì áóäóò ñ÷èòàòüñÿ, ãäå íå ñòàíóò çâàòü åãî çâåðåíûøåì, äèêàðåì, óáëþäêîì è ñóêèíûì ñûíîì. Ñåâåðíàÿ Âèðäæèíèÿ... Çäåñü äî ñèõ ïîð âèñèò â âîçäóõå çàïàõ ãîðÿùèõ íà êîñòðàõ âåäüì è êîëäóíîâ... Òîì õîòåë óáåæàòü èç ýòèõ è Áîãîì è Äüÿâîëîì çàáûòûõ ìåñò. Òîì õîòåë ïîïàñòü â öåíòð ìèðà.  
  
Îí êóïèë áèëåò íà ïåðâûé ïîåçä, íàïðàâëÿþùèéñÿ â ñòîðîíó ãðàíèöû, çàêèíóë ðþêçà÷îê íà ïîëêó, è ñåë ó îêíà, ïîëîæèâ ðóêè íà êîëåíè. Âäàëè ðàçãîðàëàñü íàä êðûøàìè äîìîâ îãíåííàÿ çàðÿ çàææåíîãî èì ïëàìåíè, äîíîñèëèñü èñïóãàííûå âîïëè ãëóïûõ äåðåâåíñêèõ æèòåëåé, âîé ñèðåíû è çâîí êîëîêîëà íà ðàòóøå. Òîì óñìåõíóëñÿ – «âåäüìà» óõîäèëà ñ øèêîì. Îí óñòàëî îáëîêàòèëñÿ íà ìÿãêóþ ñïèíêó ñèäåíüÿ è ïðèíÿëñÿ æäàòü ïåðâîãî òîë÷êà îòõîäÿùåãî îò ñòàíöèè ïîåçäà... Íî îí åãî íå äîæäàëñÿ.  
  
* * *  
  
×àñòàÿ, â ìåëêóþ ñåòî÷êó, æåëåçíàÿ ðåøåòêà íà îêíàõ, áåëûå ñòåíû ãîñóäàðñòâåííîé òþðüìû äëÿ íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíèõ âîðîâ, óáèéö è ñàäèñòîâ, áåëûé ïîòîëîê, ñòåðèëüíûå ïîëû. Îí ëåæèò íà ýòîì ñòåðèëüíîì ïîëó ëèöîì âíèç, ïðèæàòûé ñâåðõó ÷üèì-òî áåñïîùàäíûì ëîêòåì, âïèâàþùèìñÿ â ïîçâîíî÷íèê. Îí çàáûë, êàê åãî çîâóò, îòêóäà îí ðîäîì, êàê îí ñþäà ïîïàë. Îí çàáûë, êàê äàâíî îí ëåæèò íà ýòîì ÷èñòîì äåðåâÿííîì ïîëó – íà æèâîòå, ðàçäåòûé äîãîëà, ðàñòåðçàííûé, èçáèòûé è èçíàñèëîâàííûé, à ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, îí çàáûë – çà ÷òî. Âñå, ÷òî îí çíàåò, âñå, ÷òî îí ïîìíèò è ÷óâñòâóåò – ýòî âîò ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò â íàñòîÿùåì, ãäå ïðèñóòñòâóþò åãî èçðàíåííîå, èñïîëüçîâàííîå òåëî è ïîëóîòêëþ÷èâøèéñÿ ìîçã, ãäå åñòü òîëüêî îí è àäñêàÿ, ïî÷òè íåïåðåíîñèìàÿ áîëü îò äåñÿòêîâ íîãòåé... êóëàêîâ... êîëåíåé... çóáîâ...  
  
Îíè ñìåþòñÿ... Èì õîðîøî è âåñåëî... Îíè óêðàëè ó íÿíå÷êè áóòûëêó ñèäðà, ñìåøàëè åå ñ ìåäèöèíñêèì ñïèðòîì è çàñòàâèëè åãî ïèòü, ïîêà åãî íå ñòîøíèëî... Îí è ñåé÷àñ åùå ÷óâñòâóåò, êàê åãî íåæíûé æåëóäîê ïîðûâàåòñÿ âûïëþíóòü îñòàòêè ýòîé ãàäîñòè... ÷åé-òî ñìåõ ðàçäàåòñÿ ó íåãî ïî÷òè íàä ñàìûì óõîì è îí óæå ïî÷òè íå îòäåðãèâàåòñÿ... «Õîðîøèé ìàëü÷èê... Êðàñèâûé ìàëü÷èê...» Îí íå áóäåò ïëàêàòü... Îí íå äàñò èì âèäåòü, êàê îí íà ñàìîì äåëå ñëàá... Îí âûíåñåò... Îí âûòåðïèò... È îí âåðíåòñÿ... Îáÿçàòåëüíî âåðíåòñÿ...  
  
Ðóêè îïÿòü âïèëèñü â åãî íåæíîå òåëî, ðàçäèðàÿ åãî íà ÷àñòè... Ýòî íèêîãäà íå êîí÷èòñÿ... Ãîñïîäè, ïîìîãè! Íî Áîã ìîë÷èò è ðàâíîäóøíî ñìîòðèò ñ íåáåñ íà òî, êàê êîí÷àåòñÿ åãî äåòñòâî â äåñÿòü íåïîëíûõ ëåò...  
  
«Ñìîòðèòå, ñìîòðèòå – îí ïëà÷åò! Êàêàÿ ïðåëåñòü!» Êòî-òî õâàòàåò åãî çà âîëîñû è äåðãàåò ãîëîâó ââåðõ... Íåò! Òàê îíè óâèäÿò! Îí õî÷åò áîðîòüñÿ ñ ýòîé æåëåçíîé õâàòêîé, õî÷åò óòêíóòüñÿ íîñîì îáðàòíî â ïîë... Íî òùåòíî. Åãî ïåðåâîðà÷èâàþò, è íà ìíãíîâåíèå îí îñëåïëåí íåíàâèñòíûì ýëåêòðè÷åñêèì ñâåòîì... «Íó, ÷òî òû ïëà÷åøü, ãëóïûé? Ìû òåáÿ íå óáüåì... Òîëüêî ïîèãðàåìñÿ íåìíîãî...» È ÷åé-òî ëèïêèé ÿçûê íà÷èíàåò ñëèçûâàòü åãî ñëåçû... Òîøíîòà ïîäêàòûâàåò ê ãîðëó... ßçûê ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ êî ðòó è ïîíóæäàåò åãî ðàçäâèíóòü ãóáû... Ñ óòðîáíûì çâóêîì åãî æåëóäîê âûïëåñêèâàåò åìó â ðîò ïîðöèþ áëåâîòû... «Òüôó... Çâåðåíûø!» È åãî ñîçíàíèå çàìóòíÿåòñÿ îò íîâîé ïîðöèè óäàðîâ â ëèöî, â ãðóäü, â æèâîò...  
  
Ãîñïîäè, ïîìîãè!  
  
Ãîñïîäè...  
  
Ñïàñèòå ìåíÿ...  
  
Ñïà-ñè-òå!!!...//  
  
* * *  
  
«Ãàððè!»  
  
//Ãàððè?//  
  
«Ãàððè, áîðèñü! Ýòî íå òû! Ýòî íå òâîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ!»  
  
//Êàê ýòî ìîæåò áûòü?//  
  
«Òû ñëûøèøü ìåíÿ, Ãàððè? Òû – Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ñûí Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà è Ëèëè Ýâàíñ, è ÿ – Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï, ïðèêàçûâàþ òåáå îòêðûòü ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ.»  
  
Îí ìåäëåííî óïëûâàë ââåðõ è íàèñêîñîê èç ñòðàøíîé áåëîé êîìíàòû, âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå îò ñâîèõ ìó÷èòåëåé, ïîäíèìàëñÿ íàä ñâîèì èçòåðçàííûì òåëîì, íåîõîòíî îñòàâëÿÿ åãî òàì, íà ïîëó... Íåïîíÿòíîå èìÿ «Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï» ïðèíàäëåæàëî ñêîðåé âñåãî êàêîìó-íèáóäü àíãåëó, ïîñëàííîìó åãî ñïàñòè... Áîã óñëûøàë åãî – îí óìèðàåò...  
  
Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë õîëîä íà ëáó è çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïðèïîäíÿòü âåêè. ×åðíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ ðàññòîÿíèÿ íåñêîëüêèõ ñàíòèìåòðîâ. Îí íåñêîëüêî ðàç ìîðãíóë è ÷óòü îòñòðàíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ñôîêóñèðîâàòü âçãëÿä. Â ãëàçàõ áûëî ÷òî- òî çíàêîìîå. Ðóêà ñíîâà ïðîâåëà åìó ïî ëáó õîëîäíûì, ìîêðûì ïîëîòåíöåì, ñòèðàÿ ëèïêèé ïîò. Âìåñòå ñ ýòèì ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì ñîçíàíèå íà÷àëî ïðîÿñíÿòñÿ, è îòâðàòèòåëüíûå îùóùåíèÿ ïî âñåìó òåëó ñòàëè òåðÿòü ñâîþ ðåàëèñòè÷íîñòü, òàÿòü, îòñòóïàòü. Îí íàêîíåö âñïîìíèë, êàêîå îòíîøåíèå èìååò ê íåìó èìÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.  
  
«Ï-ïðîôåññîð?» È åãî âäðóã áóêâàëüíî ðâàíóëî â òàêîå ñîêðóøèòåëüíîå îáúÿòèå, ÷òî îí ïî÷òè óñëûøàë êàê õðóñòÿò åãî ñóñòàâû. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ãàððè îõíóë, íî âûðâàòüñÿ íå ïûòàëñÿ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî. Ñíýéï ïðèæàë åãî ãîëîâó ê ñâîåé ùåêå è ìîë÷à ãëàäèë ïî ìîêðûì âîëîñàì. Ãàððè îñîçíàë, ÷òî ïîëóëåæèò íà ïîëó âàííîé êîìíàòû, çàâåðíóòûé â îãðîìíîå ñâåòëîçåëåíîå ïîëîòåíöå, âîêðóã ïîâñþäó ðàñïëåñêàíà âîäà è ïåíà, Ñíýéï ñòîèò ðÿäîì ñ íèì íà êîëåíÿõ è îáíèìàåò åãî îäíîé ðóêîé çà ïëå÷è, à äðóãîé – ãëàäèò ïî ãîëîâå. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë, îáíÿë Ñíýéïà çà òàëèþ è åùå òåñíåå, åùå áëèæå âæàëñÿ â ýòî îáíèìàþùåå åãî, ìîë÷àëèâî-ïðèâåòëèâîå òåïëî. È âîò òàê, áåññèëüíî çàêðûâ ãëàçà, öåïëÿÿñü çà ñêëàäêè ÷åðíîé ðîáû, Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ.  
  
×åðåç êàêîå-òî (î÷åíü äîëãîå) âðåìÿ Ñíýéï ìåäëåííî îòïóñòèë åãî è ïîñìîòðåë åìó â ãëàçà.  
  
«×òî òû âèäåë?»  
  
Ãàððè îòâåë âçãëÿä.  
  
«Òû âèäåë òî, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèçîøëî.»  
  
Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Îí äîëæåí ýòî ñêàçàòü. Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòüñÿ, êàêèì áû ñòðàøíûì ýòî íå áûëî.  
  
«ß... Ïî÷óâñòâîâàë... Ýòî... Íà ñåáå.»  
  
Ñíýéï íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, òîëüêî ïðèæàëñÿ åùå ðàç ùåêîé ê åãî ëáó. Ïðîõëàäíàÿ ãëàäîñòü åãî êîæè òàê îòëè÷àëàñü îò Òåõ ëèïêèõ ðóê è ÿçûêîâ, òàê óñïîêàèâàëà è ðàññëàáëÿëà.  
  
«Ýòî óæàñíî...»  
  
«ß çíàþ, Ãàððè...»  
  
«ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå åãî íåíàâèäåòü...»  
  
«Òû íå äîëæåí. ß áóäó äåëàòü ýòî çà òåáÿ.»  
  
«Ïðîôåññîð...», - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè êóäà-òî â ðàéîí åãî øåè, - «×òî ìíå äåëàòü?»  
  
«Áîðîòüñÿ ñ ýòèì. Òû äîëæåí íàó÷èòüñÿ ìåíÿòü õîä åãî ìûñëåé, çàñòàâëÿòü åãî äóìàòü î äðóãîì, èëè íå äóìàòü âîîáùå...»  
  
Ãàððè ñèëüíåå âöåïèëñÿ â ðóêàâ Ñíýéïîâîé ðîáû.  
  
«Êàê ìîæíî ñ ýòèì æèòü, ïðîôåññîð?»  
  
Ñíýéï ÷óòü ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
  
«Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí íå äóìàåò îá ýòîì âñå âðåìÿ... Òîëüêî êîãäà ñïèò...»  
  
«Ïîýòîìó îí òàê íåíàâèäèò ìóãëîâ», - ïîåæèëñÿ Ãàððè, - «ß åãî ïîíèìàþ...»  
  
Ñíýéï âçÿë åãî çà ïîäáîðîäîê è çàñòàâèë åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà.  
  
«Ãàððè, òû äîëæåí ïîíÿòü ýòî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ – åñëè òû íà÷íåøü åãî æàëåòü, òû ïîãèá. Îí îâëàäååò òâîèì ñåðäöåì, ðàíüøå ÷åì òû ñêàæåøü «êâèäè÷». Îí ñòðàøíûé ÷åëîâåê, Ãàððè, è åìó íè÷åãî íå ñòîèò èãðàòü ñâîèì ãîðåì, òàê æå, êàê îí èãðàåò ÷óæèì. Îí æèâåò ñâîåé áîëüþ, îí ïèòàåòñÿ åþ – áåç íåå â íåì áû íå îñòàëîñü íåíàâèñòè. Çàáóäü î òîì, ÷òî ñ íèì ñäåëàëè. Äóìàé î òîì, êàê îí óáèë òâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé.»  
  
Ãàððè ìåäëåííî êèâíóë.  
  
«À ïîêà ÿ îòâåäó òåáÿ â êðîâàòü.»  
  
Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  
  
«ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîãó ñåé÷àñ çàñíóòü, Ïðîôåññîð. Ìîæíî ÿ ïîáóäó ñ âàìè?»  
  
Ñíýéï íà ñåêóíäó çàäóìàëñÿ.  
  
«Õîðîøî, ÿ óëîæó òåáÿ íà äèâàí â ìîåì êàáèíåòå», - è îí ïîìîã Ãàððè ïîäíÿòüñÿ, ïîääåðæèâàÿ åãî çà òàëèþ. Ìîõíàòîå ïîëîòåíöå, íå ïðèäåðæèâàåìîå áîëüøå íè÷åì, ñîñêîëüçíóëî íà êîâåð, íî íè Ãàððè, íè ïðîôåññîð íå îáðàòèëè íà ýòî íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Èíöèäåíò ñ çåðêàëîì è òðóñàìè îñòàëñÿ ãäå-òî â äàëåêîì, íåâèííîì ïðîøëîì. Ñíýéï îñòàâèë íà ñåêóíäó ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàþùåãîñÿ îò ñëàáîñòè Ãàððè, è ïîäíÿâ ñ ïîëó ðàçáðîñàííûå ÷àñòè ïèæàìû, ïîìîã åìó ïðèíÿòü áîëåå ïðèëè÷íûé âèä.  
  
Â êàáèíåòå, ðàñïîëîæåíîì íà âòîðîì ýòàæå çàìêà, íåñìîòðÿ íà ðàííåå äíåâíîå âðåìÿ, áûëè çàøòîðåíû îêíà è ãîðåëè ñâåòèëüíèêè. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âñå ýòî î÷åíü ïîäõîäèò åãî ñîñòîÿíèþ äóõà. Ñíýéï ïîäâåë åãî ê øèðîêîìó, îáèòîìó, ñêîðåå âñåãî, åùå âî âðåìåíà êîðîëåâû Âèêòîðèè äèâàíó, è óëîæèë, ïîäëîæèâ åìó ïîä ãîëîâó äâå äèâàííûå ïîäóøêè. Çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ íå áûëî ïðîèçíåñåíî íè îäíîãî ñëîâà. Ñíýéï ïîãàñèë ïî÷òè âñå ñâåòèëüíèêè, îñòàâèâ ãîðåòü ëèøü òîò, ÷òî ñòîÿë ó íåãî íà ïèñüìåííîì ñòîëå, è òîò ÷òî áûë ñâåðõó âûñîêîãî òîðøåðà ðÿäîì ñ äèâàíîì, íà êîòîðîì âîçëåæàë íàêðûòûé òåïåðü ïîêðûâàëîì Ãàððè. Çàòåì îí ñåë çà ñòîë è ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ óæå êîïàëñÿ â áóìàãàõ, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íåäîâîëüíî õìûêàÿ. È ÷åì áîëüøå Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà íåãî èç ïîä ïîëóîïóùåííûõ ðåñíèö, òåì äàëüøå óõîäèëà íàâÿçàííàÿ åìó ÷óæàÿ áîëü, è ÷óæèå æå òåìíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. È ýòî áûëî õîðîøî – ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå äîëæåí æàëåòü òîãî, êîãî ñîáèðàåòñÿ óáèòü. Èáî îí äîëæåí åãî óáèòü - äîëæåí åùå îäèí ðàç óáèòü íåñ÷àñòíîãî, ïðîïèòàííîãî ñòðàõîì è íåíàâèñòüþ, ïðîêëÿòîãî âñåìè áîãàìè ÷åëîâåêà. Åùå ðàç, ïîòîìó ÷òî Òîì Ðèääëü óæå óìèðàë â ýòîé æèçíè – òàì, íà ÷èñòî âûìûòîì äåðåâÿííîì ïîëó, ïîä ñâåòîì ÿðêèõ ýëåêòðè÷åñêèõ ëàìï. Ãàððè íå ÷óâñòâîâàë âèíû ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî äîëæåí óáèòü – ïîäàðåííûé èì ñìåðòîíîñíûé óäàð áóäåò íå áîëüíåå ëåãêîãî ïîöåëóÿ îñåííåãî âåòðà...  
  
Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïëà÷åò è îòâåðíóëñÿ.  
  
«Ïîòòåð.» - Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íàâåðõ – Ñíýéï ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åìó îõàïêó ñâåðíóòûõ è çàâÿçàííûõ ðóëîíîâ ïåðãàìåíòà. – «Ýòî äîëæíî ïîäíÿòü òåáå íàñòðîåíèå...»  
  
Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èë, òóò æå çàáûâàÿ î ñâîèõ ïåðåæèâàíèÿ – ïèñüìà! Ïðîñíóâøèñü îò ñâîåãî ëåòàðãè÷åñêîãî ñíà òîëüêî â÷åðà, Ãàððè åùå íå óñïåë çàäóìàòüñÿ íè î òîì, ïîääåðæèâàåòñÿ ëè ñâÿçü ìåæäó èõ óáåæèùåì è Õîãâàðöåì, íè ïðîäîëæàë ëè Ñíýéï ïðåïîäàâàòü â òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà Ãàððè âàëÿëñÿ áåç ñîçíàíèÿ â ñâîåé ìðà÷íîé êîìíàòå áåç îêîí. Ñåé÷àñ áûëî ñàìîå âðåìÿ âîññòàíîâèòü êîíòàêò ñ äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòüþ, è ïèñüìà îò áëèçêèõ åìó äðóçåé áóäóò äëÿ ýòîãî îòëè÷íûì ñðåäñòâîì. Ñåâ ïî òóðåöêè, Ãàððè äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà Ñíýéï âåðíåòñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî, è ðàñêàòàë ïåðâûé ðóëîí – «Ãàððè, ýòî óæàñíî!...» - Ãåðìèîíà. Ãàððè íàöåïèë î÷êè è ïðèíÿëñÿ ÷èòàòü:  
  
«Ãàððè ýòî óæàñíî! Äàìáëüäîð ðàññêàçàë íàì ïî ñåêðåòó, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèçîøëî – è... ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ, ÷òî òåáå ñêàçàòü... Êàê òû ìîã âûïèòü íåèçâåñòíî ÷òî, Ãàððè?! ß ýòîãî äàæå îò òåáÿ íå îæèäàëà! (Ãàððè íåòåðïåëèâî ïðîïóñòèë íåñêîëüêî ñòðî÷åê ñ åå îáû÷íûìè íîòàöèÿìè è ïîðèöàíèÿìè) ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî òû ïðîñíóëñÿ, è ÷òî òû æèâåøü ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà – ýòî î÷åíü ìèëî ñ åãî ñòîðîíû, ÿ íàäåþñü, òû ýòî öåíèøü... (Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ) ß íà÷àëà èññëåäîâàíèå òåëåïàòè÷åñêèõ ñâÿçåé ðàçíîãî âèäà, íî ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî òû áóêâàëüíî èçîáðåë ñâîþ Ñâÿçü, òàê ÷òî î íåé ïîêà åùå íè÷åãî íèêåì íå íàïèñàíî... Íî íå âåøàé ãîëîâó, ÿ ÷òî íèáóäü ïðèäóìàþ. È íå ññîðüñÿ ñ Ïðîôåññîðîì – îí òâîÿ ïîñëåäíÿÿ íàäåæäà. Äæèííè ïåðåäàåò ãîðÿ÷èé ïðèâåò. Áóäó ïèñàòü. Ãåðìèîíà.»  
  
Ãàððè îòëîæèë åå ïèñüìî â ñòîðîíó è ðàñêðóòèë ñëåäóþùåå – ñóäÿ ïî êàðàêóëÿì, áåç ñîìíåíèé, Ðîíà.  
  
«Ãàððè, êàêîé êîøìàð! Òû – è Ñíýéï. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî õóæå – ñîñòîÿòü â òåëåïàòè÷åñêîé ñâÿçè ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, èëè çàñòðÿòü ïîä îäíîé êðûøåé ñî Ñíýéïîì. Íå çíàþ äàæå, êàê òåáÿ ïîäáîäðèòü, äðóã... Ãåðìè íå âûëåçàåò èç áèáëèîòåêè, Äàìáëüäîð äàë åé ñâîáîäíûé äîñòóï âî âñå ñåêöèè. Îíà òàì è ñïèò, ïî-ìîåìó. Äà, êñòàòè, ìû ñ íåé òîãî... ãóëÿåì òåïåðü ïî-ñåðüåçíîìó. Òîëüêî ñìîòðè – íèêîìó, à òî òû ìåíÿ çíàåøü. Ìû ñ Ñåàìóñîì áûëè â Õîãñìèäå íà ýòîé íåäåëå, è, çíàåøü ÷òî, Ïîòòåð – î÷åíü íå õâàòàåò òâîåé êîìïàíèè. È òâîåãî ôèíàíñèðîâàíèÿ. Ìû äàæå íå íàïèëèñü êàê ñëåäóåò. Âîîáùåì, ïëîõî òóò áåç òåáÿ. Ïëîõî è ñêó÷íî. Âîçâðàùàéñÿ, Ãàððè... Àóóóó...»  
  
Ñíèçó ñòîÿëè äâå ïðèïèñêè ðàçíûìè ïî÷åðêàìè, îäèí èç êîòîðûõ Ãàððè óçíàë íåìåäëåííî:  
  
«Õîðîøî óñòðîèëñÿ, Ïîòòåð – çàìîê, èíòèì, êðàñàâåö-ïðîôåññîð... Ñìîòðè, óâåäåøü ó Ñëèçåðèíà åãî ãîðäîñòü... À ñ çåëüåì ýòî òû – ìîëîäåö! «Ñìîòðèòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï, êàêîé ÿ ïîòðÿñàþùå ñìåëûé è ãîðäûé.» Èç-çà òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð – çåëüäåëüÿ ó íàñ òåïåðü âåäåò êàêîé-òî Ñåðäæèî Ìîðàëëèíè èç Ìèëàíà...»  
  
Âòîðàÿ áûëà Ñåàìóñà:  
  
«Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè! Êàê òû? Ìû áåç òåáÿ ñêó÷àåì. Äåðæèñü. À Ñíýéï íå òàêîé óæ ãàäêèé ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ýòèì Ìîðàëëèíè.»  
  
Òóò äî Ãàððè äîøëî, ÷òî ìîæåò îçíà÷àòü íàçíà÷åíèå íîâîãî ó÷èòåëÿ ïî çåëüåäåëüþ. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíýéïà.  
  
«Çà÷åì âû ýòî ñäåëàëè?»  
  
«Ñäåëàë ÷òî, Ïîòòåð?»  
  
«Óâîëèëèñü.»  
  
«À...» - Ñíýéï îòëîæèë ïåðî, êîòîðûì ïîìå÷àë ÷òî-òî â êíèãå, ðàñêðûòîé ïåðåä íèì è ñ óñìåøêîé ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, - «Åñëè áû òû âèäåë, Ïîòòåð, êàêîé øóì ïîäíÿëñÿ â êëàññå, êîãäà òû ýëåãàíòíî ïîâèñ ó ìåíÿ íà ðóêàõ ïîñðåäè ìîåé êëàññíîé êîìíàòû!» - (Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò è çàáûë åãî çàêðûòü).  
  
Ñíýéï âûäàâèë íåðâíûé ñìåøîê è äî ñòðàííîñòè èçìåíèë èíòîíàöèþ, èììèòèðóÿ ÷óæèå ãîëîñà: - «Àõ, ýòîò çâåðü äîâåë åãî äî îáìîðîêà!» «Èç-çà íåãî íàøà çíàìåíèòîñòü óìèðàåò!», «Âû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðèòå, êàê èñïóãàëñÿ ýòîò ñòàðûé ñàäèñò – ïîäåëîì åìó, ÷óäîâèùó!» - Âñå, êòî áûëè â Ïîäçåìåëüå, Ïîòòåð, âèäåëè, ÷òî, âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ ïîäõâàòèë òåáÿ íà ðóêè, âî-âòîðûõ – òðÿñó òåáÿ çà ïëå÷è, áüþ òåáÿ ïî ùåêàì, íàçûâàþ ïî èìåíè, â-òðåòüèõ...» - Ãàððè çàêàøëÿëñÿ, è Ñíýéï çàìîë÷àë è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. Êîãäà äî íåãî äîøëî, //â ÷åì// îí ñåé÷àñ ïðèçíàëñÿ, îí îïóñòèë ãëàçà, ñæàë ñâîé ïðåäàòåëüñêèé ðîò â óçêóþ ïîëîñêó, è ïðèíÿëñÿ ÿðîñòíî øóðøàòü áóìàãàìè. Ãàððè ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî:  
  
«Ýýý..»  
  
«Íè îäíîãî ñëîâà, Ïîòòåð. Èëè òû îá ýòîì î÷åíü ñèëüíî ïîæàëååøü.»  
  
Ãàððè íà ýòîò ðàç íå íóæíî áûëî óãîâàðèâàòü çàìîë÷àòü – îí íå çíàë áû, ÷òî ñêàçàòü â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå. Ñíýéï òîëüêî ÷òî ñîîáùèë åìó, ÷òî îí, ñàìûé íåíàâèäèìûé ÷åëîâåê â Õîãâàðöå, áåñïîùàäíûé äàæå â ñâîåì «õîðîøåì» íàñòðîåíèè, ãðîçà âñåõ ëîäûðåé è äâîå÷íèêîâ, ïîòåðÿë ëèöî íà ãëàçàõ ó äåñÿòêîâ ñòóäåíòîâ òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð //óïàë â îáìîðîê//! Ìèð íà ñàìîì äåëå óäèâèòåëüíàÿ øòóêà! Êòî áû ìîã ñåáå òàêîå ïðåäñòàâèòü, äóìàë Ãàððè, ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿ ïèñüìî îò Ñèðèóñà – Ñíýéï î íåì çàáîòèòüñÿ. Ñíýéïó íå âñå ðàâíî – æèâ îí èëè ìåðòâ! Íî ýòî âñå ðàâíî íå îáúÿñíÿåò åãî íåîæèäàííîå óâîëüíåíèå ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò... Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî ñïðîñèò îá ýòîì Ñíýéïà, êîãäà åìó ñíîâà áóäåò ïîçâîëåíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü è ïðèíÿëñÿ ÷èòàòü:  
  
«Çäðàâñòâóé Ãàððè! ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî ïèñüìî äî òåáÿ äîéäåò – ñêîðåå âñåãî Ñíýéï ïîçàáîòèòñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû òû åãî íå ïîëó÷èë ( Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ – èíîãäà Ñèðèóñ áûâàë íåâûíîñèì), íî åñëè äîéäåò, ÿ õî÷ó ÷òîáû òû çíàë – ÿ äåëàþ âñå, ÷òî â ìîèõ ñèëàõ, ÷òîáû òû îêàçàëñÿ íà ñâîáîäå. Òåáå íåëüçÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ ñ Ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì, Ãàððè! Òû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ñåáå, êàêîå îí ÷óäîâèùå! ß ÷óòü ñ óìà íå ñîøåë, êîãäà Äàìáëüäîð íàïèñàë ìíå, ÷òî ïîçâîëèë åìó óòàùèòü òåáÿ ê ñåáå â ëîãîâî! Ïî÷åìó îí íå äîæäàëñÿ ìåíÿ?! Ëó÷øå áû îí âûêèíóë òåáÿ íà óëèöó! Òîãäà áû ó òåáÿ åùå îñòàâàëñÿ øàíñ... Ãàððè, (Îí ìîã ïî÷òè ñëûøàòü èñòåðè÷åñêèå íîòêè â ãîëîñå êðåñòíîãî) åñëè îí ïîïûòàåòñÿ äî òåáÿ äîòðîíóòüñÿ – ñêàæè åìó, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ äëÿ íåãî â çàïàñå ïàðî÷êà òàêèõ ñþðïðèçîâ, ÷òî ó íåãî îò íèõ ãëàçà íà ëîá ïîëåçóò! Áóäü îñòîðîæåí – Ñíýéï èñïîð÷åí äî ìîçãà êîñòåé!...», - Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è îòëîæèë ïèñüìî – äàëüøå ÷èòàòü ñòàëî ñêó÷íî. Íî â ñàìîì äåëå – ïî÷åìó Äàìáëüäîð íå äîæäàëñÿ åãî êðåñòíîãî? Íå òî, ÷òîáû åìó áûëî çäåñü ïëîõî, íî âñå ðàâíî... Î÷åíü ñòðàííî.  
  
«Ãäå õî÷åøü îáåäàòü?» - ðàçäàëîñü íåîæèäàííîå áóð÷àíèå ñî ñòîðîíû ïèñüìåííîãî ñòîëà, è Ãàððè ïîäàâèë ñìåøîê – ñëûøàë áû ýòî Ñèðèóñ! Òóò îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ñî â÷åðàøíåãî âå÷åðà íè÷åãî íå åë, è åãî æåëóäîê îäîáðèòåëüíî çàóð÷àë ïðè ìûñëè îá îáåäå.  
  
«À åñòü âûáîð?»  
  
«Ïîáîëüøå ÷åì ìîã áû ïðåäëîæèòü ýòîò áîñÿê...» - è Ñíýéï ïîêàçàë ãëàçàìè íà ðàçâåðíóòîå ïèñüìî Ãàððèíîãî êðåñòíîãî. Ãàððè îïÿòü âçäîõíóë – åñëè åìó ïðèäåòñÿ âûñòóïàòü â êà÷åñòâå ïîñðåäíèêà ìåæäó ýòèìè äâóìÿ ãàðïèÿìè, åìó âðÿä ëè ìîæíî áóäåò ïîçàâèäîâàòü. – «Ìû ìîæåì ïîäíÿòüñÿ â «Ìàëåíüêóþ Ãîñòèíóþ», ìîæåì ñïóñòèòüñÿ â Áîëüøîé Îáåäåííûé Çàë, à ìîæåì ïîåñòü çäåñü.»  
  
Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:  
  
«È ýòî âñå? Íó ÷òî æ – ãóëÿòü òàê ãóëÿòü – Áîëüøîé Çàë, Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ âåñü â âàøåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè...»  
  
* * *  
  
Ëþöèé óíûëî êîâûðÿë âèëêîé æàðåííîãî öûïëåíêà ïîä ìàëèíîâûì ñîóñîì. Íå áûëî íè÷åãî õóæå ýòèõ îäèíîêèõ îáåäîâ, êîãäà åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü ïîêèäàòü òåìíóþ ìîë÷àëèâóþ ñïàëüíþ, íàïîëíåííóþ çâóêàìè Åãî äûõàíèÿ, è ñïóñêàòüñÿ â ýòîò îãðîìíóþ õîëîäíóþ çàëëó, ïðîñòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàïèõíóòü â ñåáÿ î÷åðåäíóþ ïîðöèþ äàâíî ñòàâøåé áåçâêóñíîé, áåññìûñëåííîé åäû. Îí ìîë÷à ñïóñêàëñÿ íà çâóê ãîíãà, èçâåùàâøåãî åãî î òîì, ÷òî îáåä ïîäàí, ìîë÷à ïðèêàçûâàë ñëóãàì óäàëèòüñÿ, ñàäèëñÿ çà ñòîë, è ïåðâûì äåëîì âûïèâàë ïîëíûé áîêàë êðàñíîãî âèíà, ÷òîáû ðàçáóäèòü ñâîé îðãàíèçì, è íàñòðîèòü åãî íà ïðèåì ïèùè. ×òî êîíêðåòíî ëåæàëî íà òàðåëêå – åãî äàâíî ïåðåñòàëî èíòåðåñîâàòü, îí ïðîñòî çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ ïîâòîðÿòü îäèí è òîò æå ïðîöåññ – îòðåçàòü âèëêîé êóñîê, íàïðàâèòü êî ðòó, ïðîæåâàòü, ïðîãëîòèòü, îòðåçàòü êóñîê... Âîò è âñå.  
  
Øåë äåñÿòûé äåíü îäèíî÷åñòâà. Ëîðä ñïàë. Èíîãäà åìó ñíèëèñü ñíû. Ëþöèé çíàë ýòè ñíû è íåíàâèäåë èõ – îò íèõ Ëîðä ïîêðûâàëñÿ õîëîäíûì ïîòîì, ñòîíàë è ïëàêàë... Îáû÷íî Ëþöèé, ïðîñíóâøèñü ïîñðåäè íî÷è îò òèõèõ ñòåíàíèé, ãëàäèë åãî ïî ðóêå, èëè ïðèäâèãàë áëèæå ê ñåáå, òàê, ÷òî ãîëîâà Òîìà îêàçûâàëàñü ó íåãî íà ãðóäè. È ýòîãî áûëî äîñòà÷íî. Òîãäà, íî íå òåïåðü, êîãäà Òîì óøåë â ñâîåì çàáûòüè ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, è áðîäèë îäèí ãäå-òî òàì, íà ïîëÿõ ñâîèõ ñòðàäàíèé...  
  
Ëþöèé íàëèë ñåáå åùå âèíà è âûïèë îäíèì äëèííûì ãëîòêîì. Åñòü áîëüøå íå õîòåëîñü. Îí ïîçâîíèë â êîëîêîëü÷èê, è ïî÷òè ñðàçó æå â äâåðÿõ ïîÿâèëàñü ìîë÷àëèâàÿ ñëóæàíêà â ÷åðíîì ïëàòüå è áåëîì ïåðåäíèêå. Ëþöèé êèâêîì ãîëîâû óêàçàë íà òàðåëêó è âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà, ñêèäûâàÿ ñàëôåòêó ñ êîëåí íà ïîë. «Âûçîâè ìíå Äæåéñîíà, Àðñåí – áóäåì ñîáèðàòü Ñîâåò.»  
  
Ñëóæàíêà êèâíóëà è ïðèíÿëàñü óáèðàòü ñî ñòîëà ìóãëîâñêèì ñïîñîáîì – Ëþöèé òåðïåòü íå ìîã, êîãäà ïîä÷èíåííûå ïðè íåì ðàçìàõèâàëè ïàëî÷êàìè. Ìîðùàñü îò çâîíà òàðåëîê, îí ïîäîøåë ê çàêðûòîìó ãðîáó ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû è âçäîõíóë. ×åðåç äâå íåäåëè íàñòóïàëà íîâàÿ áåçëóííàÿ íî÷ü – íóæíû áûëè íîâûå æåðòâû, íîâàÿ êðîâü, íîâûå ðåøåíèÿ... Ëþöèé çíàë, ÷òî ïðèøëà ïîðà áðàòü áðàçäû ïðàâëåíèÿ íà ñåáÿ. Çà øåñòíàäöàòü ïðîøåäøèõ íî÷åé îí òðè ðàçà ñîáèðàë Ñîâåò, è êàæäûé ðàç //îò èìåíè// ×åðíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà, «êîòîðûé îòáûë ïî ÷åðåçâû÷àéíî âàæíîìó äåëó è íå ñìîæåò ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü». Îäèí ðàç, âòîðîé, òðåòèé – è ïîøëè ãóëÿòü ïî çàòåìíåííûì êóõíÿì Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ðàçíîãîëîñûå, êðèâûå òîëêè. Ê ýòîìó ïðèáàâèëñÿ íåëåïûé, ñ ïåðâûõ äíåé åùå íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà ïðèëåïèâøèéñÿ ñëóøîê, ÷òî âî âñåì ýòîì êàê-òî çàìåøàí ïðîêëÿòûé Ïîòòåð. Ëþöèé ïîñëàë ñîâó Äðàêî. È ïîëó÷èë íåâðàçóìèòåëüíûé, äðîæàùåé ðóêîé íàïèñàííûé îòâåò, ÷òî Ïîòòåð èñêëþ÷åí è ñêðûâàåòñÿ òåïåðü íåèçâåñòíî ãäå, ñêîðåå âñåãî ñî ñâîèì êðåñòíûì Áëýêîì. Ëþöèé õîðîøî ïîìíèë Áëýêà ñî øêîëüíûõ ëåò – îí òîãäà äðóæèë ñ ýòèì îáîðîòíåì – Ëþïèíûì. Íî Ëþïèí òåïåðü ó÷èòåëü â Õîãâàðöå, è íàñêîëüêî îí çíàë îò ñâîèõ øïèîíîâ, ñ Áëýêîì ñâÿçè íå ïîääåðæèâàåò...  
  
Óñòàâ îò âñåõ ýòèõ òÿæåëûõ, çàïóòàííûõ ìûñëåé Ëþöèé ïðèñåë íà êðàåøåê êàìåííîãî ãðîáà è ðàñòÿíóëñÿ íà åãî ïðîõëàäíîé ïîâåðõíîñòè âî âñþ äëèíó. Åñëè Ãðàô íàêîíåö ñîèçâîëèò ïðîäðàòü ãëàçà – îí åìó ýòîãî íå ïðîñòèò...  
  
«Ãîñïîäèí...»  
  
Ëþöèé âçäðîãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó ãîëîñà. Ïîä äâåðíîé àðêîé ñòîÿë ñëóãà â òåìíîé ìàíòèè è ñ êîðòèêîì íà áîêó.  
  
«Ñîçâàë?»  
  
«Äà, ìîé ãîñïîäèí. Ê äâåíàäöàòè, êàê îáû÷íî.»  
  
Ëþöèé ïðîãëîòèë ïîäêàòèâøèé ê ãîðëó êîì.  
  
«Ñêàæè, ÷òîáû ÿâèëèñü â ìàñêàõ.»  
  
Ìàñêè îäåâàëèñü òîëüêî ïåðåä Âëàñòåëèíîì... ×òîáû íå ïÿòíàòü åãî Òåìíîå Âåëè÷èå ïîñòîðîííèìè íå÷èñòûìè âçãëÿäàìè... Ëþöèé è òåïåðü ñòàðàëñÿ, ÷òîáû íà Òîìà áåç íàäîáíîñòè íèêòî íå ñìîòðåë. Õîòÿ îí è áåç ñîçíàíèÿ...  
  
Åñëè Äæåéñîí è óäèâèëñÿ, òî íè÷åì ýòîãî íå ïîêàçàë – ãîäû òðåíèðîâêè íå ïðîøëè äàðîì.  
  
«Ãîñïîäèí... æåëàåò ãëàâåíñòâîâàòü?»  
  
Îïÿòü ïðîêëÿòûé êîì... Ó Ëþöèÿ íåîæèäàííî çà÷åñàëèñü ãëàçà è îí îòâåðíóëñÿ.  
  
«Äà. Ïðèãîòîâü ìíå Åãî ïëàù è Åãî ìàñêó... Ê ïîëîâèíå äâåíàäöàòîãî.»  
  
Äæåéñîí íå ãîâîðÿ áîëüøå íè ñëîâà, ïîêëîíèëñÿ è âûøåë.  
  
Äåíü áûñòðî êëîíèëñÿ ê çàêàòó. Ëþöèé íàïèñàë â êàáèíåòå íåñêîëüêî äåëîâûõ ïèñåì - ïîä ýìáëåìîé Âîëüäåìîðòà, è îäíî ëè÷íîå – Íàðöèññå, îáúÿñíÿÿ åé â ÷åì äåëî è ïðèêàçûâàÿ çàáðàòü Äðàêî èç øêîëû ïîä ëþáûì ïðåäëîãîì, è ÿâèòüñÿ ñåãîäíÿ ê äâåíàäöàòè â Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê. Ëþöèé êèíóë â êîíâåðò Êëþ÷-Ïîðòàë, îòòèñíóë ïå÷àòêîé âîñê íà êîíâåðòå è ïðèâÿçàë ê íîãå ýëåãàíòíîé, ñåðîé ñîâå. Ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû – ìàëåíüêàÿ ñòðåëêà ïðèáëèæàëàñü ê äåñÿòè. Âðåìÿ íåñëîñü ñ ñóìàñøåäøåé ñêîðîñòüþ. Îñòàâàëàñü òîëüêî îäíî äåëî.  
  
Ëþöèé òÿæåëî ïîäíÿëñÿ èç-çà ñòîëà è âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà â ïóñòîé, õîëîäíûé êîððèäîð. //Áîãè, êàêàÿ òèøèíà!// Òÿæåëûå äðåâíèå ñâîäû Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà ïðèòÿãèâàëè ê ñåáå ëþáîé ñàìûé òèõèé, ñàìûé îñòîðîæíûé øîðîõ, è èãðàÿ, øâûðÿëè åãî èç óãëà â óãîë ãóëêèì, æóòêèì ýõîì. Ëþöèé âäðóã çàìåòèë, ÷òî ãîðáèòüñÿ è øàðêàåò íîãàìè. Îí ïîäîáðàëñÿ, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ äðåâíåé ìàãèè Çàìêà çàâëå÷ü åãî â ñâîè ñåòè. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë òåïåðü ýòó ìàãèþ ïîâñþäó, â îòñóòñòâèå òâåðäîé ðóêè îíà âûãëÿäûâàëà èç êàæäîãî òåìíîãî óãëà. Êàæäûé ïðèáëèæàþùèéñÿ ïîâîðîò êîððèäîðà çàñòàâëÿë åãî ïîäîáðàòüñÿ è áûòü íàãîòîâå. Òèõèå ñòîíû è çàâûâàíèÿ áóäèëè åãî ïî íî÷àì, è îí â òèõîì óæàñå ïðèæèìàëñÿ ê õîëîäíîìó òåëó Òîìà, íàêðûâàÿ èõ îáîèõ ñ ãîëîâîé îäåÿëîì. Îäíàæäû â óãëó îäíîé èç ïóñòûõ çàëë Ëþöèé óâèäåë ÷òî-òî îãðîìíîå, êîïîøàùååñÿ, è áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, æèâîå. Íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, îí óäàðèë â íåãî Àâàäîé, íî òà îòðåêîøåòèëà îò òóëîâèùà íåïîíÿòíîãî ñóùåñòâà, êîòîðîå çàøåâåëèëîñü, çàâèçæàëî, âûïîëçëî èç òåíè íà ñåðåäèíó çàëëû, è îêàçàëîñü ÷åðíîé, ïîêðûòîé ñëèçüþ, ñëåïîé ëåòó÷åé ìûøüþ â ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé ðîñò... Ëþöèé ìåäëåííî, êàê â êîøìàðíîì ñíå, îòîðâàë íîãè îò ïîëà è âûøåë èç çàëëû, çàïåðåâ åå íà âåêè âå÷íûå ñèëüíåéøèì çàêëÿòüåì...  
  
Âñëóøèâàÿñü â ãóëêîå ýõî ñîáñòâåííûõ øàãîâ, îí ïîäíÿëñÿ íà âòîðîé ýòàæ, è ïðîøåë â ñïàëüíþ. Ïîäîøåë ê îãðîìíîé êðîâàòè è âñìîòðåëñÿ â ñèëüíî ïîõóäåâøåå, ñâåðíóâøååñå ïîä îäåÿëîì, ñïÿùåå òåëî. Çà ïîñëåäíèå äåñÿòü äíåé Ëþöèé äåëàë ýòî ïî-êðàéíåé ìåðå ðàç â ÷àñ, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû åùå ðàç óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Òàê áûëî òåïåðü âñåãäà. Òèõî, ñïîêîéíî, ìðà÷íî è îäèíîêî. //Áîãè, êàê îäèíîêî!// È âñå òàêè â ýòîò ðàç ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü, è Ëþöèé ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî êàê-òî ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ åãî ðåøåíèåì çàìåíèòü ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà, ïðèñâîèòü ñåáå ðàäè âåëèêîãî äåëà Âûñî÷àéøåå Èìÿ... Ëþöèé ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî óæå ïîõîðîíèë ñâîåãî Ãîñïîäèíà, ÷óâñòâîâàë Ñìåðòü â ýòîì ñïîêîéíî äûøàùåì, ñïÿùåì îðãàíèçìå... //Êîðîëü óìåð – Äà çäðàâñòâóåò Êîðîëü!//  
  
È âäðóã îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî è áåçïîâîðîòíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî Òîì Ðèääëü, åäèíñòâåííàÿ ëþáîâü è ñìûñë åãî æèçíè ÓÕÎÄÈÒ ÎÒ ÍÅÃÎ, è òåïåðü óæå, ñêîðåé âñåãî, íàñîâñåì. Ñ ñàìîãî óòðà ñòîÿùèå â ãîðëå ðûäàíèÿ âûðâàëèñü íà ñâîáîäó è îí äàë íàêîíåö âîëþ ñâîåìó ãîðþ è ñâîåìó îò÷àÿíèþ...  
  
Ïîñëå çàêàòà âðåìÿ ïðîáåæàëî ñîâñåì óæ íåçàìåòíî. Êîãäà ïðèøåë ÷àñ îäåâàòüñÿ, Ëþöèé ïî÷òè ñîâñåì óñïîêîèëñÿ, ïðèíÿë èç ðóê ñëóãè îãðîìíûé ÷åðíûé ïëàù ñ êàïþøîíîì, íàäåë íà ãðóäü çîëîòóþ öåïü ñ ×åðíîé Ìåòêîé è ñïðÿòàë ëèöî ïîä ñïàñèòåëüíîé, íåïîäâèæíîé ìàñêîé. Ðîâíî áåç ïÿòíàäöàòè ïîëíî÷ü ïðÿìî èç âîçäóõà ïîÿâèëàñü «åå âûñî÷åñòâî» Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé â áëåäíî- ãîëóáîì, øèôîíîâîì ïëàòüå, è ñëåäîì çà íåé ïðèëèçàííûé, ïðè÷åñàííûé è âûãëàæåííûé ðàäè òîðæåñòâåííîãî ñëó÷àÿ íàñëåäíèê íîâîãî ×åðíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà. Ëþöèé, íå ñíèìàÿ ìàñêè, ïðèâåòñòâîâàë èõ êèâêîì ãîëîâû. Íàðöèññà, íå âïîëíå óâåðåííàÿ êàê ñåáÿ âåñòè, ðåøèëà âèäèìî ñûãðàòü âà-áàíê, è áóõíóëàñü íà êîëåíè, ïîòÿíóâ çà ñîáîé Äðàêî, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë ñîâåðøåííî îøàëåâøèì îò âèäà ñîáñòâåííîãî îòöà â ðîëè Ïîâåëèòåëÿ Òåìíûõ Ñèë. Ðàâíîäóøíûì, íî âåæëèâûì ãîëîñîì Ëþöèé ïðèêàçàë èì âñòàòü è äàæå ïðåëîæèë ðàñïîëàãàòüñÿ ïîóäîáíåé. Íàðöèññà äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè ïðèíÿëà îò Àðñåí òîíêèé õðóñòàëüíûé áîêàë ñ ÷åì-òî êðàñíûì è âûïèëà âåñü çàëïîì, íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü. Áåäíûé Äðàêî òàê ñòó÷àë çóáàìè îò ñòðàõà, ÷òî Ëþöèé ðåøèë ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ñëàáîñòü – îí ñíÿë íà ñåêóíäó ìàñêó è óëûáíóëñÿ ñûíó. Äðàêî ïîåæèëñÿ, íåðâíî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî äëèííûì, çàëèçàííûì íàçàä âîëîñàì, íî çóáàìè ñòó÷àòü ïåðåñòàë.  
  
Ê äâåíàäöàòè èç êàìèíà ñòàëè âûïðûãèâàòü ëþäè. ×àñòü Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ áûëà â êóðñå òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, íî îñòàëüíûå â íåäîóìåíèè îãëÿäûâàëèñü, è çàâèäÿ â öåíòðå Çàëëû òåìíóþ ôèãóðó ñ âûáèâàþùèìèñÿ èç ïîä ïëàùà ñâåòëûìè âîëîñàìè, ÷óòü íå ïàäàëè â îáìîðîê îò ïîòðÿñåíèÿ. Ëþöèé ñ÷èòàë ëþäåé – Ìèëëîê, Ðàâåíí, Àâåðè, Ìîðãàí, Êðàááý, Ãîéë... Äâàäöàòü ÷ëåíîâ ñîâåòà. Äåâÿòíàäöàòü, ïîïðàâèëñÿ îí – íå ñ÷èòàÿ ýòîãî ïðåäàòåëÿ, Ñíýéïà. Íàêîíåö âñå áûëè â ñáîðå, âñå óãîñòèëèñü âèíîì, óìóäðÿÿñü îïîðæíèòü áîêàë ÷óòü ïðèïîäíÿâ ìàñêó, Íàðöèññà ïðèíÿëà ñâîé îáû÷íûé âûñîêîìåðíûé âèä, à Äðàêî ïî÷òè ïåðåñòàëî òðÿñòè. Ëþöèé âçîøåë ïî ïîêðûòûì ÷åðíûì êîâðîì ñòóïåíÿì ê êàìåííîìó òðîíó ïîä áàëäàõèíîì â êîíöå Çàëëû è ïðèêàçàë âñåì ñîáðàòüñÿ â ïîëóêðóã ïåðåä íèì. Íàðöèññà âñòàëà ðÿäîì, Äðàêî ýëåãàíòíî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñòóïåíüêè ó åãî íîã. Íàñòóïèëà âûæèäàòåëüíàÿ òèøèíà. Ñ äâåíàäöàòûì óäàðîì ÷àñîâ Ëþöèé ïðèñòóïèë ê ê äðåâíåé öåðåìîíèè.  
  
«Ïî÷òåííûå ÷ëåíû Ñîâåòà, ìîÿ ñóïðóãà è ìîé ñûí, íèçêîðîäíûå ñëóãè! Äà áóäåò âàì èçâåñòíî, ÷òî íàø Ãîñïîäèí, Ïîâåëèòåëü âñåõ Òåìíûõ è Áåëûõ Ñèë, Íàñëåäíèê Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà, Âëàäåëåö íàøèõ äóø è ñåðäåö, Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò – ïîêèíóë íàñ.» - Ëþöèé îñìîòðåë âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ íåâèäèìûì ïîä ìàñêîé âçãëÿäîì è ïðèêàçàë: - «Ïëà÷òå...»

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.


	6. Chapter Six

Home | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **The Lonely Castle**
font size: (+) : (-)

Author: Lucia fon Berengott
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.

NC-17 - Russian - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 30 - Publish date: 08-16-02 - Updated: 08-16-02 
storyid: 916840
  


Ãëàâà Øåñòàÿ

  
ÎÒÊÐÎÂÅÍÈß  
  
«Ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! Ñåìíàäöàòü äîëãèõ ëåò ÿ ãîíÿþñü çà òîáîé, êàê ïîëîóìíûé, èùó òåáÿ ïî âñåìó êîëäîâñêîìó ìèðó, ñëåæó çà òâîèìè ìóãëàìè-ðîäñòâåííèêàìè, ïîñåëÿþñü â ÷åðåïå ýòîãî ëûñîãî ôàíàòèêà èç Õîãâàðöà, ïîäñòàâëÿþ òåáÿ íà Òóðíèðå - è âñå ýòî ñ îäíîé åäèíñòâåííîé öåëüþ - çàìàíèòü òåáÿ êî ìíå è âûïûòàòü ó òåáÿ íàêîíåö, â ÷åì òâîÿ ñèëà!»  
«À ïîñëå, êîíå÷íî æå, óáèòü... êàê ïîëàãàåòñÿ.»  
«Íó, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Íå îòïóñêàòü æå òåáÿ æèâûì!»  
Òîì è Ãàððè ìåäëåííî øëè ïî çàëèòîìó ñîëíöåì ëóãó, Ãàððè äåðæàë â ðóêàõ òîíêèé ïðóòèê è ñòåãàë èì ïî äîõîäèâøåé åìó äî ïîÿñà òðàâå. Òîìó ñíîâà áûëî äâàäöàòü (òàê çàõîòåë Ãàððè), îí áûë îäåò â ñòàðûé ïîòåðòûé äæèíñîâûé êîìáèíåçîí è âûöâåòøóþ áåëóþ ðóáàøêó. Îí âûãëÿäåë, êàê ìîëîäîé, âåñåëûé êîâáîéñêèé ïàðåíü. Ãàððè åùå ðàç ñ èíòåðåñîì îòìåòèë, êàê îíè ïîõîæè äðóã íà äðóãà. È íå òîëüêî âíåøíå.  
«Íèêîãäà íå îòïóñêàé âðàãîâ æèâûìè. Çàïîìíè ýòîò óðîê íà âñþ æèçíü, Ãàððè.»  
«Òàê ÷òî æ, òåïåðü, åñëè òû ìåíÿ èçëîâèøü - ìíå êðûøêà?»  
Òîì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî íàñìåøëèâî:  
«ß ìîãó òåáå ñîâðàòü?»   
«Õà! Ïîïðîáóé.»  
Âðàòü Ãàððè Òîì íå ìîã. Èíîãäà îí ïûòàëñÿ áëîêèðîâàòü ñâîè ìûñëè îò Ãàððèíîãî ïðîíèêàþùåãî â ñàìóþ êîðó åãî ìîçãà âçãëÿäà, íî êàê òîëüêî îí ñîçäàâàë ìàëî-ìàëüñêè êðåïêèé áëîê, Ãàððè ìåíÿë ïîëå äåéñòâèÿ, è áëîê ðàññûïàëñÿ íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè. Ñèòóàöèÿ äëÿ Òîìà îñëîæíÿëàñü òàêæå è òåì, ÷òî âñå ýòî âðåìÿ îí ñïàë, è íå ìîã ïðèáåãíóòü íè ê êàêîé ê ìàãèè. Ãàððè æå ìîã áëîêèðîâàòü ñåáÿ, êîãäà åìó çàõî÷åòñÿ êàêèì-òî çåëüåì, êîòîðîå, êàê îí ïðîãîâîðèëñÿ, âëèâàþò åìó â êðîâü. Âî âñå äðóãîå âðåìÿ îí íàëàäèë ñ íèì ïî÷òè åæåäíåâíóþ òåëåïàòè÷åñêóþ ñâÿçü, è çà äåñÿòü äíåé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ïðè ïîëíåéøåì åãî, Òîìà, áåññèëèè, óìóäðèëñÿ âûòÿíóòü èç ñâîåãî ïðîòèâíèêà ïî÷òè âñå åãî ñåêðåòû. Êîãäà Òîì î÷íåòñÿ, (åñëè îí âîîáùå î÷íåòñÿ), åìó íå îñòàíåòñÿ íè÷åãî êðîìå, êàê ïîéòè è ñäàòüñÿ â ðóêè àâðîðàì ñàìîëè÷íî. Èëè... Òîì ìûñëåííî çàìîë÷àë. Íàñèëüíî íàâÿçàííàÿ òåëåïàòè÷åñêàÿ ñâÿçü äåéñòâóåò, êàê õîðîøèé âåðèòàñåðóì - îí åùå ìîæåò óòàèòü êîå-÷òî, åñëè Ïîòòåð íå äîãàäàåòñÿ îá ýòîì ñïðîñèòü.   
Ãàððè óêàçàë íà îäèíîêèé õîëìèê âäàëè, è îíè íàïðàâèëèñü òóäà. Îò õîëìèêà âëåâî íà÷èíàëèñü çàðîñëè ìàëèíû, ñòîÿëà ÷üÿ-òî èçãîðîäü, à çà íåé ïàñëàñü îâå÷êà. Òîì ïðåçðèòåëüíî ñêðèâèë ãóáû:  
«Ôè, Ãàððè, äåðåâåíñêàÿ ðîìàíòèêà.» - Ãàððè ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåë. - «Âåðíè ìíå âîëþ íà äâå ìèíóòû.»   
Ãàððè, ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, êèâíóë. Òîì âçìàõíóë ðóêîé è çåëåíûé õîëì ïî÷åðíåë, âûòÿíóëñÿ, è ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â îñòðóþ, âûñîêóþ ñêàëó, çà êîòîðîé òóò æå ðàñêèíóëîñü áóøóþùåå ìîðå. Øóì ðàçáèâàþùèõñÿ î êàìíè âîëí çàãëóøèë âñå îñòàëüíûå çâóêè, ÷èñòîå ãîëóáîå íåáî áûñòðî çàòÿíóëîñü ìðà÷íûìè òó÷àìè, ñ ìîðÿ ïîòÿíóëî õîëîäîì, â âîçäóõå ïîâèñ çàïàõ áóðè. Ãàððè ïîåæèëñÿ è ñïðîñèë:  
«×òî òåáå âî âñåì ýòîì íðàâèòñÿ?»  
Òîì ðàñêèíóë ðóêè è ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì âäîõíóë çàïàõ áóðè. Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî îäåæäà åãî âûòÿíóëàñü â äëèííûé ÷åðíûé ïëàù ñ îòêèíóòûì íàçàä êàïþøîíîì, ÷åðíûå âîëîñû âûðîñëè äî ïëå÷ è òðåïàëèñü òåïåðü ïî âåòðó, ñâåðêíóë íà ãðóäè ïàíöèðü, à ïîñðåäè ïàíöèðÿ çàìåðöàëà íà çîëîòîé öåïè, îòëèòàÿ èç êàêîé-òî æèäêîé ìàãèè ×åðíàÿ Ìåòêà. Òîì Ðèääëü ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â Ëîðäà Âîëüäåìîðòà.   
«Ïîñìîòðè âîêðóã, Ãàððè - íåóæåëè òû íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû íàøà íîâàÿ âñåëåííàÿ âûãëÿäåëà âîò òàê?»  
«Íàøà íîâàÿ âñåëåííàÿ?» - ïåðåñïðîñèë Ãàððè äåëàÿ óäàðåíèå íà ñëîâå «íàøà».  
Âîëüäåìîðò îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåãî è ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ ó íåãî íà áîêó, ñêðûòûé â íîæíàõ äëèííûé ìå÷.   
«Íåóæåëè òåáå íèêîãäà íå õîòåëîñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà òî, êàê ðóøèòñÿ ìèð? Ýòîò ñòàðûé, ïðîïàõøèé ñûðîñòüþ ÷óëàíîâ è îòðàâëåííûé ïûëüþ âåêîâ ìèð? Íåò íà ñâåòå íè÷åãî ëó÷øå ðàçðóøåíèÿ, Ãàððè. Âèäåë ëè òû êîãäà-íèáóäü, êàê ïðåêðàñåí ãîðÿùèé äîì? Êàê ðóøàòñÿ ïîä íàïîðîì îãíÿ ÷åðíûå, õðóïêèå ñòåíû, êàê ìåäëåííî ïðîñàæèâàåòñÿ âíèç òÿæåëàÿ êðûøà... Êàê êðè÷àò âíóòðè ëþäè... - Âîëüäåìîðò çàìîë÷àë, íî Ãàððè çíàë î ÷åì îí äóìàåò. Ãàððè çíàë âñå, î ÷åì îí äóìàåò. Íåîæèäàííî ×åðíûé Ëîðä îáåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî:  
«Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü íàáëþäàë çà ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ïîäíèìàåòñÿ ïî ñòàðîé, ðàñøàòàíîé, ãíèëîé ëåñòíèöå?»  
Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî êèâíóë. Ïîðà áûëî çàáèðàòü âîëþ ó Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
«È ÷åãî òåáå õîòåëîñü â ýòè ìèíóòû? Êîãäà òû çà íèì íàáëþäàë?»  
Ãàððè ïåðåäåðíóëî è Ëîðä êèâíóë.  
«Âîò è ìíå õî÷åòñÿ òîãî æå. Òîëüêî ÿ íå áîþñü ñåáå â ýòîì ïðèçíàòüñÿ.»  
«Òû ãîâîðèøü, êàê ìàíüÿê-óáèéöà. «Âñå õîòÿò óáèâàòü, è òîëüêî ÿ îäèí ñåáÿ íå îáìàíûâàþ.»  
Âîëüäåìîðò ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  
«ß äóìàë, òû óìíåå, Ãàððè. Ìàíüÿêè - áîëüíûå ëþäè, îíè óáèâàþò ïðîñòî òàê, ðàäè ñâîåé ïðèõîòè, ñâîåé áîëüíîé ôàíòàçèè. ß íèêîãî íå óáèâàþ ïðîñòî òàê.»  
«À êàê æå áûòü ñ ÷åëîâåêîì íà ñòàðîé, ãíèëîé ëåñòíèöå? Êàêóþ ïîëüçó ïðèíåñåò åãî ñìåðòü?»  
Âîëüäåìîðò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
«Êòî-òî æå äîëæåí èçáàâèòü ìèð îò ýòîé ëåñòíèöû.»   
Òàê, ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Áîëåå, ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, è «íîâûé ìèð» ðàññòàÿë, çàìåíèâøèñü Âîëüäåìîðòîâîé ñïàëüíåé - õîëîäíîé, ñûðîé êîìíàòîé íà âòîðîì ýòàæå Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà, ñ êîòîðûì Ãàððè ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ åùå íåäåëþ íàçàä. Ïåðâûé ýòàæ áûë ìåíåå ïîíÿòåí - Òîì ðåäêî òóäà ñïóñêàëñÿ, êîãäà áûë â ñîçíàíèè, à Ãàððè áåç íåãî íå ìîã òàì ñòóïèòü è øàãó. Ýõ, æàëü íåëüçÿ ãóëÿòü ïî âîîáðàæåíèþ, à òîëüêî ïî òî÷íûì âîñïîìèíàíèÿì. Òîì çàáðàëñÿ íà êðîâàòü è ñâåðíóëñÿ â êëóáîê. Ñâÿçü ìåäëåííî ðàñòÿãèâàëàñü, ñëàáåëà, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê òåðÿåò ñåáÿ â Âîëüäåìîðòîâîì ñîçíàíèè.   
«Ãàððè...» - òèõèé, äàëåêèé ãîëîñ.  
«Äà, Òîì.»  
«Òû áóäåøü òóò, åñëè ÿ ñíîâà ýòî óâèæó?»  
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë. Êàêàÿ äèêàÿ, ñóìàñøåäøàÿ æèçíü. Èç âñåõ ëþäåé íà ýòîé çåìëå - íà ýòîì ñâåòå - îí îäèí ìîæåò èçáàâèòü ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà îò åãî íî÷íûõ êîøìàðîâ. Íî ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè óâèäåë âî âðåìÿ èõ ïåðâîãî ñåàíñà, îí íå ìîã åìó îòêàçàòü. Íèêòî íå çàñëóæèâàë òîãî, ÷òî ïåðåæèâàë Âîëüäåìîðò, âîçâðàùàÿñü â òó áåëóþ, àêêóðàòíóþ êîìíàòó.   
«ß ïîñòàðàþñü.»  
«Õîðîøî.» - è Òîì ïðîâàëèëñÿ â ñîáñòâåííûé ìèð ôàíòàçèé è ñíîâ.  
  
* * *  
  
Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ñòàðûå ÷àñû íà ñòåíå åãî êîìíàòû ïîêàçûâàëè áåç äâàäöàòè äåâÿòü - Ñâÿçü äëèëàñü äîëüøå îáû÷íîãî. Ñíýéïà íå áûëî. Ãàððè ïîòÿíóëñÿ è áîëåçíåííî ïîìîðùèëñÿ - îò âîîáðàæàåìûõ óñèëèé êîñòè áîëåëè, êàê îò íàñòîÿùèõ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñåãîäíÿ îí íå ïðîñïàë óæèí. Çíàÿ ñêëî÷íóþ íàòóðó ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà, Ãàððè äàæå íå íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ïðîñïàâ, ïîëó÷èë áû âòîðóþ âîçìîæíîñòü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ïîóæèíàòü. Ñêîðåå âñåãî Ñíýéï îïÿòü ñêîðìèë áû åìó êàêîé-íèáóäü ñóõîé ïàåê. Ïîñëå òîé ñöåíû â âàííå ïðîôåññîð íå ïðîÿâëÿë áîëüøå ñîâåðøåííî íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé, ÷óâñòâà åãî (åñëè òàêîâûå ó íåãî âîîáùå áûëè) áûëè òùàòåëüíî çàïðÿòàíû ïîä ïðèâû÷íîé Ãàððè ïî Õîãâàðöó âûñîêîìåðíî-ðàâíîäóøíîé ìàñêîé. È â ýòîì áûëà öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ Ãàððèíà âèíà. Âîò êàê ýòî ïðîèçîøëî.   
Âî âòîðîé ðàç, êîãäà Ãàððè î÷íóëñÿ ïîñëå ïðîãóëêè ïî Âîëüäåìîðòîâîé áîëüíîé ôàíòàçèè (ïî÷òè òàêîé æå íåâûíîñèìî òÿæåëîé ïðîãóëêè, êàê è ïåðâàÿ, îñîáåííî òðóäíîé áûëà ïîïûòêà îòäåëèòü ñâîå ñîçíàíèå îò ñîçíàíèÿ ñâîåãî âðàãà), Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ ëåæàùèì íà äèâàíå â «Ìàëåíüêîé Ãîñòèíîé» - åãî ãîëîâà ó Ñíýéïà íà êîëåíÿõ, õîëîäíàÿ ëàäîíü ó÷èòåëÿ ó íåãî íà ëáó. Ãàððè äðîæàë, ïëàêàë è äîëãî áîÿëñÿ çàãîâîðèòü.   
Ëó÷øå áû îí òàê è íå çàãîâîðèë! Ëó÷øå áû åãî ÿçûê ïðèðîñ ê íåáó, è íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñòàâèë áû ñåáÿ íà ìåñòî ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà. Äà, îíåìåòü íàâñåãäà ýòî áûë áû áîëåå òåðïèìûé âàðèàíò, ÷åì ïåðåæèòü âñå òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïîñëå. À ïðîèçîøëî ñëåäóþùåå: Ãàððè ñòàëî ñòûäíî. Ñòûäíî çà ñâîå ïîâåäåíèå, ñòûäíî çà òî, ÷òî îí òàê ïåðåïóãàëñÿ; ñòûäíî çà òî, ÷òî åìó íóæíà íÿíüêà, è æåëàòåëüíî ÷òîáû ýòà íÿíüêà îäåâàëàñü âî âñå ÷åðíîå, è íåïðåðûâíî óõìûëÿëàñü è âîð÷àëà. Ñòûäíî çà òî, ÷òî ëåæèò, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà êîëåíè ñâîåìó ñàìîìó íåíàâèñòíîìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ, è åìó ýòî íðàâèòñÿ. Ñòûäíî çà ñâîþ ñëàáîñòü, çà ñâîè ôàíòàçèè, çà òî, ÷òî êàæäóþ íî÷ü îí áîðåòñÿ ñ èñêóøåíèåì âñòàòü, âûéòè èç ñâîåé ñïàëüíè, ïðîéòè äàëüøå ïî êîððèäîðó äî çàâåòíîé äâåðè, è íå ñòó÷àñü, ðàñïàõíóòü åå... //Ãîñïîäè, êàê ñòûäíî!// È óïðÿìàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ ãîðäîñòü áûñòðî òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëà íåäîïóñòèìîå ÷óâñòâî ñòûäà â î÷åíü äàæå äîïóñòèìîå ÷óâñòâî çëîñòè.  
«Ïåðåñòàíüòå.»   
Ðóêà, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî-òîëüêî îñìåëåëà è ëåãêèìè äâèæåíèÿìè óáèðàëà âîëîñû ó íåãî ñî ëáà, (//õîðîøî... î÷åíü õîðîøî...//) çàìåðëà â èñïóãå. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì. Öåëûé ðîé íåóëîâèìûõ ýìîöèé îòðàçèëñÿ íà ïîâåðõíîñòè ýòèõ ÷åðíûõ, áåçäîííûõ êîëîäöåâ.   
«Ïîòòåð, òåáÿ âñåãî òðÿñëî...»  
«Ïîýòîìó âû è ïîëîæèëè ìåíÿ ê ñåáå íà êîëå...»  
Íå óñïåâ çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçû, Ãàððè ïîëåòåë ñ ìÿãêîãî äèâàíà íà ïîë è áîëüíî ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà êîï÷èê. Â ýòó ñåêóíäó îí óæå æàëåë, ÷òî ñêàçàë âñå òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë. Íî çëîñòü âñå åùå áîðîëàñü ñî ñòûäîì, è âñå, ÷òî áûëî âàæíî, ýòî äîêàçàòü ïðîôåññîðó (è ñàìîìó ñåáå), ÷òî åìó ÍÅ ÌÎÆÅÒ áûòü ïðèÿòíà ïîäîáíàÿ áëèçîñòü, è ÷òî â ïîñëåäñòâèè îí îæèäàåò îò Ñíýéïà ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîé ïîìîùè, à íå ëàñêè.   
È ó íåãî ïî÷òè ïîëó÷èëîñü.   
Ãëóïûé, óïðÿìûé, çàâðàâøéñÿ, çàïóòàâøèéñÿ â ñîáñòâåííûõ ÷óâñòâàõ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð óìóäðèëñÿ îòâåðíóòü îò ñåáÿ åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïðîÿâëÿë ê íåìó õîòü êàêèå-òî ÷óâñòâà. Ñáðîñèâ Ãàððè êîëåí, Ñíýéï ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è îòðÿõíóë ðîáó ðóêàìè.   
«×òî òû íåñåøü, Ïîòòåð?»  
«Âû ñàìè çíàåòå!»   
Ñíýéï îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì íà îäíî êîëåíî è ñõâàòèâ åãî çà ãðóäêè, ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå.  
«Íåò, Ïîòòåð, íå çíàþ. Óæ ñîèçâîëü îáúÿñíèòü, åñëè ýòî òåáÿ íå çàòðóäíèò.»  
Ãàððè ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîîáðàæàë. Âñå, â ÷åì îí ìîã îáâèíèòü ïðîôåññîðà äî ñèõ ïîð, íè øëî íè â êàêîå ñðàâíåíèå ñ åãî ñîáñòâåííûìè î÷åíü îòêðîâåííûìè çàèãðûâàíèÿìè. Îí äàæå íå áûë íà ñòî ïðîöåíòîâ óâåðåí, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè ñóùåñòâóåò ÷òî-ëèáî èíîå, êðîìå óâàæåíèÿ ñ åãî ñòîðîíû è ñíèñõîäèòåëüíîãî, ïîëó-îòöîâñêîãî ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâà ñî ñòîðîíû Ñíýéïà. Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øèì âûõîäîì áóäåò èãðàòü íà íåäîâîëüñòâî îáðàùåíèåì ñ íèì êàê ñ ìàëåíüêèì ðåáåíêîì.   
«ß íå ðåáåíîê, ÷òîáû âû ñî ìíîé íÿíüêàëèñü.»  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ó÷èòåëÿ áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåïðîíèöàåìî. Îí òîëüêî êðåï÷å ñæàë êóëàê íà âîðîòíèêå Ãàððèíîé ðóáàøêè.   
«Íåóæåëè? È ýòî âñå?»  
Î íåò, î íåò! Îí îïÿòü ÷èòàåò ìûñëè. Ãàððèíî ñåðäöå ïîíåñëîñü íàïåðåãîíêè ñ åãî ìûñëÿìè. Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà. Î Âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí, êàê îí áëèçêî! Åñëè áû òîëüêî ìîæíî áûëî äîòÿíóòüñÿ, âïèòüñÿ â ýòè ãóáû... ðàñòåðçàòü èõ... Ãàððè îïÿòü çàõëåñòíóëî îòâðàùåíèå ê ñåáå, è îí ïðîèçíåñ òå ñàìûå ðîêîâûå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå òàê ëåãêî ïðåâðàòèëè åãî æèòüå â ðîäîâîì ïîìåñòüå Ñíýéïîâ â ñàìûé íàñòîÿùèé àä.   
«Âû ìåíÿ òðîãàåòå.»  
Ýòî áûë îäèí èç òåõ ñàìûõ, ðåäêèõ â åãî æèçíè ðàç, êîãäà Ãàððè ðàçãëÿäåë ÷òî-ëèáî â âûðàæåíèè ëèöà ñâîåãî ó÷èòåëÿ. È òî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, áûëî óæàñíî - êàê áóäòî äî ïîñëåäíåãî ìãíîâåíèÿ Ñíýéï åùå íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè ñóìååò âî âðåìÿ çàòêíóòüñÿ, ÏÎÄÓÌÀÒÜ ðàç â æèçíè î òîì, ÷òî îí íåñåò, â ÷åì îí îáâèíÿåò ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ñïàñ åìó æèçíü... Íî ýòà íàäåæäà ëîïíóëà, êàê ìûëüíûé ïóçûðü.   
//Âû ìåíÿ òðîãàåòå.//  
Òûñÿ÷è íåâèííûõ, ðîáêèõ, ëþáÿùèõ êàñàíèé - âñå òî, ÷òî òàê ñêðàøèâàëî èõ îäèíîêèå âå÷åðà, ðàäîñòü îò ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ, ÍÈÊÒÎ íå âûçûâàë â ïðîôåññîðå ïîäîáíûõ ÷óâñòâ, ÷òî íèêîãî è íèêîãäà íå ãëàäèëà îñòîðîæíî òîíêàÿ ëàäîíü; ñ÷àñòüå çàìå÷àòü òàêîå òåïëîå, òàêîå ðîäíîå â ÷åðíûõ, êàê ñàìà ÷åðíîòà ãëàçàõ, êðàñíåòü îò ñëó÷àéíûõ ïðîôåññîðñêèõ îãîâîðîê è îäíîâðåìåííî èãðàòü âåäóùóþ ðîëü â èõ âåñåëîì, áåçîáèäíîì ôëèðòå - âñå ýòî, è ìíîãîå äðóãîå çàòîïòàëà â ãðÿçü, âûâåðíóëà íàèçíàíêó è ñäåëàëà äîñòîéíîé òåìîé äëÿ ñóäåáíîãî ñëóøàíüÿ îäíà êîðîòêàÿ, áåçðàññóäíàÿ ôðàçà.  
//Âû ìåíÿ òðîãàåòå.//   
Ó ýòîé ôðàçû êó÷à çíà÷åíèé - âû ìåíÿ ñîâðàùàåòå, âû ëàïàåòå ìåíÿ ñâîèìè ãðÿçíûìè, ïîòíûìè ðóêàìè (//òîíêèå, ãëàäêèå ëàäîíè, íåæíûå è ñèëüíûå îäíîâðåìåíî... êàê õîëîäíûé ðîäíèê... êàê çèìíèé âåòåð...//), âû õâàòàåòå ìåíÿ çà íåïîëîæåííûå ìåñòà (//ïàëüöû ïóòàþùèåñÿ â íåïîñëóøíûõ âîëîñàõ, óáèðàþùèå âèõðû ñî ëáà, êîãäà îí ïëà÷åò, èëè êîãäà ëîá çàëèâàåò õîëîäíûé ïîò...//), âû ïðèæèìàòå ìåíÿ ê ñåáå ñëèøêîì êðåïêî è ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî (//Î... îá ýòîì ëó÷øå âîîáùå íå äóìàòü - ýòó ïðîáëåìó è òàê î÷åíü òðóäíî ðàçðåøèòü, êîãäà ôàíòàçèè áåðóò åãî â ñâîé ñëàäêèé ïëåí ïîçäíèìè íî÷àìè.//). Îäíèì ñëîâîì - ìíå, ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåìó ïðèíöó ãðèôôèíäîðà, êðàñàâöó-âîëøåáíèêó ñî ñâåòëûì áóäóùèì ïðîòèâíà âàøà íåïîçâîëèòåëüíàÿ íåæíîñòü êî ìíå, ïðîôåññîð. Ïîïðîøó âàñ â áóäóùåì êî ìíå íå ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ.   
Áåç åäèíîãî ñëîâà Ñíýéï âñòàë íà íîãè, ñëåãêà ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó â âåæëèâîì ïîêëîíå è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.  
Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Ãàððè ïðîñûïàëñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå áåç îêîí, êîòîðàÿ íåîæèäàííî ïåðåñòàëà êàçàòüñÿ åìó óþòíîé, áðåë â Îáåäåííûé Çàë, ãäå åãî, êàê âñåãäà, æäàë áîãàòåéøèé çàâòðàê - êðîõîòíûå áóòåðäðîäû ñ êðàñíîé ðûáîé è ÷åðíîé èêðîé, òîí÷àéøèå, ñâåðíóòûå â òðóáî÷êè ëîìòèêè âåò÷èíû, ñûðà, íàðåçàííûå êîëå÷êè çåëåíîãî áîëãàðñêîãî ïåðöà, êðóàññîíû, êîôå, àïåëüñèíîâûé ñîê - ñàäèëñÿ çà ñòîë â ïîëíîì îäèíî÷åñòâå è æäàë. Èíîãäà åãî îæèäàíèå íàãðàæäàëîñü ïî çàñëóãàì - â âûñîêîì ïðîåìå äâåðè ïîÿâëÿëàñü âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà â ÷åðíîé ðîáå, çàñòåãíóòîé íà âñå çàñòåæêè. Ðàíüøå, ÄÎ ÒÎÃÎ, Ñíýéï íå ïðîÿâëÿë òàêîå óñåðäèå âî âñåì, ÷òî êàñàëîñü åãî âíåøíåãî âèäà - â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÏÅÐÅÄ ÝÒÈÌ îí äàæå ñòàë ïîÿâëÿòñÿ â ãîñòèíîé â òåìíî-çåëåíîì áàðõàòíîì õàëàòå, íàáðîøåííîì íà áåëóþ äîìàøíþþ ðóáàøêó è ÷åðíûå áðþêè. Ãàððè âîîáùå íå ìóäðñòâîâàë è øëÿëñÿ ïî çàìêó â øåëêîâîé ïèæàìå íà ãîëîå òåëî. Ïðîôåññîðà îí ïåðåñòàë ñòåñíÿòñÿ åùå ñ òîãî ïåðâîãî ñåàíñà òåëåïàòèè â âàííîé, êîãäà ëåæàë ïî÷òè ãîëûé íà ïîëó â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ. À áîëüøå â äîìå íèêîãî è íå áûëî. Òåïåðü èçìåíèëîñü è ýòî. Ñðàçó ïîñëå èõ... ðàçðûâà... ññîðû... Ãàððè âûøåë ó óæèíó, íàäåÿñü íà òî, ÷òî ñìîæåò êàêîé-íèáóäü óäà÷íîé øóòêîé çàãëàäèòü ñâîþ âèíó. Íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî êàê íèáóäü ñìîæåò äîêàçàòü Ñíýéïó, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî ïîøóòèë, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå îí ÕÎ×ÅÒ, ÷òîáû åãî òðîãàëè, à ëó÷øå âñåãî äîêàçàòü ýòî íà äåëå... Çàìèðàÿ, îí ïîäîøåë ê ðàñïàõíóòîé äâåðè ñòîëîâîé, è çàãëÿíóë âíóòðü.   
Ñíýéï ñèäåë çà äëèííûì, íàêðûòûì íà äâîèõ ñòîëå, òàì æå ãäå îí ñèäåë è âñåãäà... Íî Ãàððèí ïðèáîð, îáû÷íî ðàñïîëîæåííûé ïî ïðàâóþ ðóêó îò ó÷èòåëÿ, ñòîÿë òåïåðü íà äðóãîì êîíöå - òàê äàëåêî, ÷òî íå òî ÷òî äîòÿíóüñÿ äî Ñíýéïà, íî äàæå ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì áåç ïðèìåíåíèÿ ãðîìêîãîâîðèòåëÿ êàçàëîñü ïðîáëåìîé. Ñâîå íàìåðåíèå äåðæàòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî íà îôèöèàëüíîé íîãå Ñíýéï ïîä÷åðêíóë ñëåäóùèì - ïîä ÷åðíîþ ðîáó, çàñòåãíóòóþ íà âñå ïóãîâèöû îí îäåë ÷åðíûé æå ñþðòóê, çàòåì æèëåò, èç-ïîä âñåãî ýòîãî âèäíåëàñü áåëàÿ ðóáàøêà, ñïàäàþùàÿ íà çàïÿñòüÿ ýëåãàíòíûì òîíêèì êðóæåâîì. Øåÿ ïðîôåññîðà áûëà ïîâÿçàíà çåëåíî-áåëûì ïîëîñàòûì ãàëñòóêîì. Òàêèì Ãàððè âèäåë Ñíýéïà â èõ ïîñëåäíèé äåíü â Õîãâàðöå. Ýòî áûëî óæàñíî. ×òî îí íàòâîðèë?  
Ñíýéï ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó îò òàðåëêè (õîëîäíûé âçãëÿä îùóïàë Ãàððè ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû) è ñêàçàë ëåäÿíûì ãîëîñîì:  
«ß áû ïðåäëîæèë âàì ïåðåîäåòüñÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Âàøå ïîÿâëåíèå â Áîëüøîì Îáåäåííîì Çàëå â ïèæàìå êðàéíå íåæåëàòåëüíî. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî âàøå ïîÿâëåíèå â íåãëèæå //ïåðåäî ìíîé// ìîæåò ïëîõî êîí÷èòüñÿ äëÿ âàøåé íåâèííîñòè.»  
Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò. Îí îæèäàë âñåãî - íàñìåøåê, îáèäû, âîð÷àíüÿ - íî íå ýòîãî õîëîäíîãî îôèöèîçà, ïðîñòîãî êîíñòàòèðîâàíèÿ ýòîé íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà âçÿâøåéñÿ íîâîé ïðîáëåìû (î÷åíü äàæå èçâåñòíî îòêóäà, Ãàððè - ñêàçàë âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ). Âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî - ïðîáëåìà áûëà, ïðîáëåìà âûÿâëåííà, ïðîáëåìû áîëüøå íåò. Ñíýéï âûñëóøàë ñïðàâåäëèâîå îáâèíåíèå â äîìîãàòåëüñòâàõ, ïðèíÿë åãî, è â áóäóùåì îáåùàåò âåñòè ñåáÿ ïî äðóãîìó. Ãàððè îïÿòü çàõîòåëîñü ïëàêàòü.   
Ñ òåõ ïîð íè÷åãî áîëüøå íå ìåíÿëîñü. Ãàððè åë, ïèë, ñïàë, ïðîäâèãàëñÿ â ñâîèõ òåëåïàòè÷åñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ, ÷èòàë íàó÷íóþ ëèòåðàòóðó ïî èíòåðåñóþùåé åãî òåìå, áðîäèë ïî Çàìêó - ñîâåðøåííî îäèí. Çà ýòè äíè Ãàððè óìóäðèëñÿ äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè ïîãðÿçíóòü â ñâîåì íîâîì, âèðòóàëüíîì ìèðå, ÷òî ïðîñûïàÿñü ïîñëå ñåàíñîâ Ñâÿçè, íå âñåãäà ìîã îòëè÷èòü îäíó ðåàëüíîñòü îò äðóãîé. Ãóëÿÿ ïîëäíÿ ïî çàìêó Ñíýéïîâ, è ïîëäíÿ ïî Îäèíîêîìó Çàìêó, îí ïîñòîÿííî ïóòàë êîðèäîðû, íàïðàâëåíèÿ, Çàëëû, ïîòàéíûå äâåðè. Îäíàæäû îí íàòêíóëñÿ âî ñíå íà îäèíîêóþ çàëëó, â òåìíîì óãëó êîòîðîé øåâåëèëîñü íå÷òî î÷åíü ñòðàøíîå è î÷åíü áîëüøîå... Ñ òåõ ïîð, âñÿêèé ðàç, ïîïàäàÿ â âîñòî÷íîå êðûëî Ñíýéïîâîãî çàìêà, Ãàððè ñòàðàëñÿ îáõîäèòü çàëëû, êîòîðûå êàçàëèñü åìó ïîõîæèìè íà òó, ÷òî îí âèäåë â Îäèíîêîì. Òî áûëè äíè ïî÷òè ïîëíîãî ïîìåøàòåëüñòâà. Ãàððè ïîññîðèëñÿ ñî Ñíýéïîì è ïîäðóæèëñÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì (íå òî, ÷òîáû åãî èçíà÷àëüíóþ äðóæáó ñî Ñíýéïîì ìîæíî áûëî ðàñöåíèòü, êàê íîðìàëüíîå ïîâåäåíèå). Îí óâëåêñÿ âèðòóàëüíûì ìèðîì è ïî÷òè ïîòåðÿë ñâÿçü ñ íàñòîÿùèì. Ïî-êðàéíåé ìåðå ÒÀÌ ó íåãî áûë êòî-òî, êòî æåëàë ñ íèì îáùàòüñÿ - ïóñêàé ýòîò êòî-òî ëèøèë åãî ñàìîãî äîðîãîãî íà ñâåòå, íî ïîêà åùå íå ïðèøëà ïîðà óñòðàèâàòü êðîâîïðîëèòèå. Òåì áîëåå, îí ôèçè÷åñêè íå áûë â ñîñòîÿíèè óáèòü Òîìà Ðèääëÿ, äàæå åñëè è âëàñòâîâàë ïîëíîñòüþ íàä åãî ìîçãîì. Â íà÷àëå, êîãäà Ãàððè ïîíÿë, êàêóþ âëàñòü ïðèîáðåë íàä ñàìûì ñèëüíûì êîëäóíîì ñòîëåòèÿ, îí çàíÿëñÿ òåì, ÷òî ïîñ÷èòàë íåîáõîäèìûì - îí íà÷àë ìñòèòü. Ìåñòü áûëà ñòðàøíîé - Ãàððè íàòðàâèë íà Òîìà åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, áåçîáðàçíóþ ñöåíó â ïîäðîñòêîâîé òþðüìå Ãàððè òî÷íî òàê æå íå ìîã ïåðåíîñèòü, êàê è Òîì, è äåëî çàêîí÷èëîñü òåì, ÷òî îí íå òîëüêî ïðåêðàòèë îòðàâëÿòü Âîëüäåìîðòó åãî çàáâåíèå, íî äàæå ïðèõîäèë íà ïîìîùü âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ôàíòàçèÿ óâîäèëà ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà òóäà, ãäå îêàçûâàòüñÿ íå ñëåäîâàëî íèêîìó. Ñïðàâåäëèâîå ìùåíèå ïðèøëîñü îòëîæèòü äî ëó÷øèõ âðåìåí.   
Òÿíóëèñü äíè. Èíîãäà Ãàððè âåæëèâî ïðîñèë ïðîôåññîðà ïîñòàâèòü åìó êàïåëüíèöó, ÷òîáû îí ìîã ïðîñòî ïîñïàòü. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî, îñîáåííî êîãäà Òîì îêîí÷àòåëüíî âûâîäèë åãî èç ñåáÿ. Ãàððè íèêàê íå ìîã ïîñòè÷ü ñâîèì óìîì ýòîé èñêðèâëåííîé, èñêîâåðêàííîé, íå÷åëîâå÷åñêîé, íî òàêîé óáèéñòâåííî ïðàâèëüíîé ëîãèêè. Îí óæå íå ïîíèìàë, ãäå ïðàâäà è ãäå ëîæü, è êîãäà çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ äîáðî, è íà÷èíàåòñÿ çëî. Â ìèíóòû ïîëíîãî îò÷àÿíèÿ Ãàððè äåëàë òî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ìîãëî âûòàùèòü åãî èç âñåé ýòîé ìîðàëüíî-àìîðàëüíîé íåðàçáåðèõè - îí ïèñàë ïèñüìà Ãåðìèîíå è Ñèðèóñó.   
Ñ ïðîôåññîðîì îòíîøåíèÿ ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå õóæå è õóæå. Îíè ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Ñíýéï ÷åì-òî çàíèìàëñÿ, ïèñàë êàêèå-òî ïèñüìà, ðàçãîâàðèâàë ÷åðåç êàìèí ñ êàêèìè-òî ëè÷íîñòÿìè. Â ïðîøëîì Ãàððè áû íå ïîñòåñíÿëñÿ âûïûòàòü ó ïðîôåññîðà ÷åì æå îí òàê çàíÿò. Ñåãîäíÿ ó íåãî íå áûëî íà ýòî íèêàêîãî ïðàâà. À ïîòîì ïðîèçîøëî íå÷òî, ÷òî îïÿòü ïåðåêëþ÷èëî Ãàððèíî âíèìàíèÿ ñ íàñòîÿùåãî ìèðà íà âîîáðàæàåìûé. Â Îäèíîêîì Çàìêå ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèëî. Íè Ãàððè, íè Òîì íå ìîãëè ïîíÿòü, ÷òî êîíêðåòíî - âñå áûëî èçâåñòíî ñ îòðûâ÷èâûõ ôðàç Ëþöèÿ Ìàëôîÿ, íå ïîòåðÿâøåãî íàäåæäó ïðîáèòüñÿ ñêâîçü ëåòàðãè÷åñêèé ñîí ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà.  
Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îùóùåíèå íîâèçíû ïðîíèêëî â ñàìî îñîçíàíèå Ãàððè Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà - îáíàðóæèëèñü íîâûå êîìíàòû, ïî êîòîðûì áðîäèëè êàêèå-òî ëþäè â ìàñêàõ, âûÿâèëîñü ïðèâèäåíèå ×åðâåõâîñòà. À ãëàâíîå - ïðîñî÷èëñÿ òèòóë: Ãðàô. Òîì çàëàìûâàë ðóêè â îò÷àÿíèè è ðóãàë Ëþöèÿ íà ÷åì ñâåò ñòîèò. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî âàæíîå è íà÷àë ðàññëåäîâàíèå.  
Îí äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà ïðîéäåò ýôôåêò îò ïîñëåäíåãî âëèâàíèÿ, ëåã íà êðîâàòü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå è òóò æå, ïðîâàëèâøèñü â ìèð ôàíòàçèé, ïðîñëåäîâàë â Âîëüäåìîðòîâó ñïàëüíþ. Âñå áûëî êàê ïðåæäå, è âñå æå ÷òî-òî áûëî ïî äðóãîìó. Áîëåå î÷åð÷åííû êîíòóðû, áîëåå îñÿçàåìû âåùè, áîëåå îùóòèìû çàïàõè, çâóêè... Ó êðîâàòè Ãàððè óæå ïî÷òè îò÷åòëèâî ðàçãëÿäåë ñòîÿùåãî â ìàñêå ÷åëîâåêà ñî ñâåòëûìè âîëîñàìè. Îí ñêîðåå äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷åì ðàçãëÿäåë, ÷òî ýòî Ëþöèé. Îí ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâî áîðìîòàë, åãî ãîëîñ êàê ñêâîçü âàòó, ïðîñà÷èâàëñÿ ñêâîçü ïåëåíó çàáûòüÿ. Îïÿòü ïðîáèëî äîðîãó ê åãî óøàì ñëîâî «Ãðàô». Òîì ïðîñíóëñÿ â ñâîåì ñíå, è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè. Òîò ïðèïîäíÿë âîïðîñèòåëüíî îäíó áðîâü:  
«Ãðàô?»  
Òîì âçäîõíóë è ïîïûòàëñÿ áëîêèðîâàòü ñîçíàíèå. Ãàððè ùåëêíóë ïàëüöàìè è ïåðåíåñ èõ îáîèõ íà îïóøêó Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà. Áëîê îñòàëàñü â ïðîøëîé îáñòàíîâêå.  
«Èòàê... ß ñëóøàþ.»  
Âîëüäåìîðò íå æåëàë ñäàâàòüñÿ áåç áîÿ. Îí ãîòîâ áûë äóìàòü î ÷åì óãîäíî, òîëüêî íå î çàãàäî÷íîì ãðàôå â Îäèíîêîì Çàìêå. Òîãäà Ãàððè ïðèìåíèë êðàéíþþ ìåðó - îí ïåðåíåñ èõ îáîèõ ÒÓÄÀ. Ýòî áûëî æåñòîêî, êàê ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ëîðäó, òàê è ê ñåáå ñàìîìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî, õîòÿ Ãàððè è íàó÷èëñÿ îòäåëÿòü ñâîå ñîçíàíèå îò ñîçíàíèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà, îí âñå åùå îñòàâàëñÿ íåâîëüíûì ñâèäåòåëåì ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. Ñæàâøèñü â óãëó êîìíàòû, íà íåãî èñïîäëîáüÿ ãëÿäåë õóäåíüêèé, ÷åðíîâîëîñûé äåñÿòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê.   
«Òîì, ñîçíàâàéñÿ. À òî ïîçäíî áóäåò.»  
Ìàëü÷èê óïðÿìî ñæàë ãóáû. Òåìíûå ôèãóðû ïðèáëèæàëèñü, ðîñëè... Òîì ïëîòíî çàêðûë ãëàçà, ñâåðíóëñÿ â êëóáîê è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ. Êîãäà ïåðâàÿ ðóêà äîòðîíóëàñü äî åãî ïëå÷à, îí íå âûäåðæàë è çàïëàêàë. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ïåðåíåñ èõ îáîèõ îáðàòíî â ñïàëüíþ, ãäå Òîì íåìåäëåííî ñòàë âçðîñëûì è òóò æå ñ íåíàâèñòüþ âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîåãî ìó÷èòåëÿ.   
«Òû çà ýòî çàïëàòèøü, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.»  
Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ.   
«Íå çàñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ ñòèðàòü òåáå ïàìÿòü, Òîì.»  
Â èõ ðàçãîâîð âäðóã âìåøàëîñü çíàêîìîå áóáíåíèå, êîòîðîå ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå áîëåå è áîëåå íàñòîé÷èâûì, ïîêà ìîíîòîííûé ïîòîê çâóêîâ íå ðàçäåëèëñÿ íà îòäåëüíûå ôðàçû, ôðàçû ïî÷òè íåìåäëåííî ïðåâðàòèëèñü â ñëîâà... è ðå÷ü Ëþöèÿ - â ïåðâûé ðàç çà âñå âðåìÿ ñòàëà ðàçáîð÷èâîé! Äà è ñàì åãî îáëèê âäðóã êàê-òî... ñôîêóñèðîâàëñÿ... ñòàë ÿñíûì, ïî÷òè íàñòîÿùèì... Ãàððè óâèäåë, êàê Ëþöèé ñòàùèë ìàñêó è, ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê îòîðîïåëî óñòàâèâøåìóñÿ íà íåãî Âîëüäåìîðòó, ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïëå÷è è íà÷àë òðÿñòè. Òîì ïîïûòàëñÿ îòïðÿíóòü, ñïèõíóòü Ëþöèÿ ñî ñâîåãî òåëà:  
«Ýé, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Ãàððè, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?»  
È òóò Ãàððè îñåíèëî - Òîì ïðîñûïàåòñÿ!  
«Òû ïðèõîäèøü â ñåáÿ! Íàêîíåö-òî.»  
«Òåáå-òî ÷òî?» - çëî îãðûçíóëñÿ íà íåãî Âîëüäåìîðò.  
Ãàððè âåñåëî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.  
«Âîò òåïåðü ÿ âûïûòàþ ó Ëþöèÿ ÂÑÅ òâîè ñåêðåòû...»  
«Òû ïðåäëàãàåøü ìíå åãî óáèòü?» - íåâèííî ñïðîñèë Òîì, îòáèâàÿñü âñåìè ñèëàìè îò ñâîåãî íàñòîé÷èâîãî ëþáîâíèêà. Ãàððè íà ñåêóíäó çàäóìàëñÿ.  
«À êàê æå ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü?»  
Âîëüäåìîðò ìå÷òàòåëüíî çàêàòèë ãëàçà:  
«Ó íåãî åñòü ñûí... Ìåðëèí, êàêîé ìàëü÷èê!»  
Ãàððè áûë âûíóæäåí ñ ýòèì ñîãëàñèòüñÿ - ìàëü÷èê áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûñøèé êëàññ. Îäíàêî (Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ), åñëè Òîì óáüåò Ëþöèÿ, Äðàêî î÷åíü ðàññòðîèòñÿ. Ãàððè íå õîòåë ðàññòðàèâàòü Äðàêî.   
«Íå âçäóìàé òðîãàòü Ëþöèÿ, Òîì. Òâîè ñåêðåòû ÿ âñå ðàâíî áû âûïûòàë ó åãî ïðèâèäåíèÿ.»  
Íî Òîì óæå åãî íå ñëûøàë. Îí ïåðåñòàë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ è ëåã íà ïîäóøêè. Ãëàçà åãî çàêðûëèñü, òåëî çàòðÿñëîñü â áîëåçíåííîì ñïàçìå, è Ãàððè âñïîìíèë ñâîå ñîáñòâåííîå ïðîñûïàíèå, îêîëî òðåõ íåäåëü íàçàä. Îí ðåøèë ïðîÿâèòü òàêòè÷íîñòü è îñòàâèòü ïàðó â óåäèíåíèå. Åùå ðàç îêèíóâ ãëàçàìè ïîìåùåíèå, è ïîîáåùàâ ñåáå âåðíóòüñÿ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, Ãàððè ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â âîçäóõå íè áåç ÷óâñòâà ñîæàëåíèÿ.  
  
* * *  
  
Î÷íóâøèñü â ñâîåé êðîâàòè, Ãàððè ïîëåæàë íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, íàïðÿæåííî äóìàÿ... Ãðàô, êòî òàêîé ýòîò ãðàô?.. Òîì íå îòêðûëñÿ åìó âî ñíå, íåò íèêàêîé ïðè÷èíû, ÷òî âûðâàòü ýòîò ñåêðåò áóäåò ëåã÷å ó íåãî òåïåðü, êîãäà îí ïðîñíóëñÿ... Èñïîëüçîâàòü Ëþöèÿ Ãàððè íà ñàìîì äåëå íå õîòåë. Ñëèøêîì âåëèêà áûëà îïàñíîñòü, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò ïîñòàðàåòñÿ îò íåãî èçáàâèòüñÿ. Âûõîä áûë òîëüêî îäèí. Ãàððè ñïðûãíóë ñ âûñîêîé êðîâàòè íà ïîë, ñòðÿõíóë ñ ñåáÿ âñåãäà îõâàòûâàþùåå åãî ïîñëå Ñâÿçè îöåïåíåíèå, è íàïðàâèëñÿ â êàáèíåò ïðîôåññîðà. Ïîðà áûëî èñêàòü ïóòè ê ïðèìèðåíèþ.  
Åùå íå äîõîäÿ äî íóæíîé äâåðè, Ãàððè óñëûøàë â êàáèíåòå ÷åé-òî ÷óæîé ãîëîñ è çàìåð - ó Ñíýéïà áûëè ãîñòè. Ãàððè ìèìîõîäîì ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ïîäñëóøèâàòü, íàâåðíîå, íå õîðîøî, è òóò æå ïðèëüíóë óõîì ê äâåðè.   
«...íå ëåãêî áóäåò ñîáðàòü âñåõ âî âðåìÿ...» - ãîâîðèë ïîñòîðîííèé ãîëîñ. Ñíýéï òóò æå ðåçêî îáîðâàë åãî:  
«Íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü, ñóäàðü. Ïåðåäàéòå, ÷òî ëèáî îíè âñòðÿõíóò íàêîíåö ñâîèìè îäåðåâåíåëûìè ìîçãàìè, ëèáî âëàñòü ïåðåéäåò ê ãðàôó, è òîãäà óæå íèêòî, êðîìå íåãî, íå ñìîæåò ñîáðàòü Ñõîäêó.»  
Ó Ãàððè ïîëåçëè ãëàçà íà ëîá - È çäåñü åãî ïðåñëåäóåò òàèíñòâåííûé ãðàô?!  
«Õìì...» - ïðîãóäåë ãîëîñ, - «Ñõîäêó íå ñîáèðàëè âîò óæå äâåñòè ëåò... Ñòàðûì äðóçüÿì òÿæåëî ñîðâàòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà...»  
«ß íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òîáû âû òàùèëè èõ íàñèëüíî, Ðýíäåëë», - Ãàððè ÿâñòâåííî óñëûøàë ðàçäðàæåíèå â Ñíýéïîâîì ãîëîñå, - «Ïîïðîáóéòå óãîâîðèòå èõ. À ãëàâíîå, ïåðåäàéòå - ÷òî ðåøåíèå áóäåò çà òåìè, êòî ñîáåðåòñÿ çäåñü çàâòðà â äåñÿòü, à íå çà òåìè, êòî îñòàíåòñÿ ñïàòü â ñâîèõ íîðàõ.»  
«Ñåâåðóñ, òû íå ìîæåøü ðåøàòü çà âåñü êëàí...»  
«À âû õîòåëè áû, ÷òîáû çà âàñ ðåøàë ãðàô?» - Ãàððè óñëûøàë, êàê Ñíýéï âñòàë è íà÷àë ìåðèòü êîìíàòó øàãàìè. - «Åñëè ìîè ðàñ÷åòû ïðàâèëüíû, ãðàô î÷íåòñÿ ÷åðåç íåäåëþ, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, êàêàÿ áóäåò íî÷ü, è ïîëó÷èò ëè îí ñâîþ æåðòâó. Åñëè íå ïåðåõâàòèòü åãî â ìîìåíò ñëàáîñòè, ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ íèì óæå áóäåò íåâîçìîæíî... Ëþöèé äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ñåáå, ñ êåì ñâÿçûâàåòñÿ...»  
«À áóäåò ëè ïðîê îò íàñ?..» - âìåøàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ðýíäåëëà è òóò æå ñìîëê. Ãàððè áóäòî áû âîî÷èþ óâèäåë, êàê ãîñòü ñúåæèâàåòñÿ ïîä ïðåçðèòåëüíîé ñòàëüþ ÷åðíûõ ãëàç.   
«Îò ÂÀÑ, Ðýíäåëë, ÿ æäó òîëüêî îäíîãî - ðàçâÿçàòü ìíå ðóêè. Ïîçâîëèòü ìíå äåéñòâîâàòü íà ñâîé ñòðàõ è ðèñê.»  
Ñíýéï çàìîë÷àë è Ãàððè óñëûøàë, êàê îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ ãäå-òî ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû. Ðýíäåëë ðîáêî ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ.   
«ß ñäåëàþ âñå, ÷òî â ìîèõ ñèëàõ, Ñåâåðóñ. Íî íè÷åãî íå îáåùàþ.»  
«È ïîñëåäíåå...»   
«Øøø...» - Ðýíäåëë îñòàíîâèë íà÷àâøåãî áûëî ãîâîðèòü Ñíýéïà. - «Òàì êòî-òî çà äâåðüþ.»  
Ãàððè çàìåð â óæàñå. Íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî, ÷òîáû åãî ïîéìàëè çà ïîäñëóøèâàíèåì ñåêðåòíîãî ðàçãîâîðà.   
«Ýòî, íàâåðíîå, ìîé ìàëü÷èê,» - óñïîêîèë Ðýíäåëëà Ñíýéï, - «óäèâèòåëüíî ëþáîïûòíîå ñóùåñòâî.»  
//ÌÎÉ?! ÌÀËÜ×ÈÊ?!//  
Ó Ãàððè îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü.  
«ß ñ íèì ïîòîì ðàçáåðóñü. Ïðîùàéòå, Ðýíäåëë. Æäó âàøåãî ïèñüìà.»  
«Âñå äîáðîãî, Ñåâåðóñ.»  
Â êîìíàòå íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà. Ãàððè âñå òàê æå ñòîÿë çà äâåðüþ, êàê áóäòî åãî íîãè ïðèðîñëè ê ýòîìó ìåñòó. Íåîæèäàííî äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíýéïà. Ñ õîëîäíûì, îò÷óæäåííûì âèäîì òîò ñòîÿë íà ïîðîãå êàáèíåòà, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.  
«Íó, è êàê ýòî âñå ïîíèìàòü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?»  
Ãàððè äàæå ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé â èçóìëåíèè.  
«Êàê ýòî ïîíèìàòü? À êàê ÝÒÎ ïîíèìàòü? Êàêîé ÿ âàì ìàëü÷èê?!»  
«À âû áû õîòåëè, ÷òîáû ÿ ðàññêàçàë åìó ýòó äèêóþ èñòîðèþ ñ âàøåé ïàëî÷êîé, Âîëüäåìîðòîì è âñåì ïðî÷èì?»  
«À ïðåäñòàâèòü ìåíÿ «ñâîèì ìàëü÷èêîì» ìåíåå äèêî, ïî âàøåìó?»  
Ñíýéï ñïîêîéíî îòñòðàíèëñÿ, ïîçâîëÿÿ î÷åíü âçáåøåííîìó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó âîðâàòüñÿ â êîìíàòó.   
«Âî-ïåðâûõ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, âàñ åùå íèêòî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë. À âî-âòîðûõ, äà, â íàøåì îáùåñòâå ýòî ìåíåå äèêî...»  
«Â êàêîì òàêîì îáùåñòâå, ïðîôåññîð?», - Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ, è ðåçêî îáåðíóâøèñü íà êàáëóêàõ, îêàçàëñÿ ïî÷òè íîñ ê íîñó ñî Ñíýéïîì.   
«À âîò ýòî óæå íå âàøå äåëî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð.»   
Íè ðàçó â æèçíè Ãàððè íå ÷óâñòâîâàë òàêîãî ñèëüíîãî æåëàíèÿ âöåïèòüñÿ Ñíýéïó â ãîðëî. Íà ñåêóíäó ýòî æåëàíèå ñòàëî ïî÷òè íåóïðàâëÿåìûì.   
«Íå ìîå äåëî! Äà êàê âû ñìååòå...»  
Íåîæèäàííî óñòàëî Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë è, ïîäîéäÿ ê êàìèíó, ïîøåâåëèë óãëè æåëåçíîé êî÷åðãîé.  
«Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð...»  
«Ïåðåñòàíüòå íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ òàê!»  
Ñíýéï óäèâëåííî ïîíÿë íà íåãî îäíó áðîâü.  
«È êàê æå âû æåëàåòå, ÷òîáû ÿ âàñ íàçûâàë?»  
«Íå çíàþ! Ïîòòåð, Ãàððè - êàê óãîäíî! ß äóìàë, ÷òî ìû ïðîøëè óæå ýòîò ýòàï!»  
Ñíýéï íàõìóðèëñÿ.  
«Âû î÷åíü òàêòè÷íî äàëè ìíå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî õîòåëè áû âåðíóòüñÿ íà èñõîäíóþ ñòóïåíü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð.»  
Ãàððè ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê. Ñíýéï áûë ïðàâ. Íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, Ãàððè ïîòîïòàëñÿ íà ìåñòå, è çàòåì, ìàõíóâ íà âñå ðóêîé, ïëþõíóëñÿ íà òîò ñàìûé äèâàí, ãäå òîëüêî íåäåëþ íàçàä ëåæàë, óêðûòûé ïëåäîì, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì êîãäà ëèáî â æèçíè.   
«ß...»   
Íåò. Íàäî íà÷àòü ñ íà÷àëà.  
«Âû...»  
Îïÿòü íå òî. Ãàððè çàðûë ëèöî â ëàäîíè, ñïàñàÿñü îò äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè.   
Ñíýéï òåðïåëèâî æäàë, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì ïîêàçûâàÿ, ÷òî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî ïîíÿòèÿ î òîì, ÷òî æå Ãàððè ñîáèðàåòñÿ åìó ïîâåäàòü.  
«Ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü âàì î÷åíü ýôôåêòèâíûé âåðèòàñåðóì, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Ðåøèò âñå âàøè ïðîáëåìû.»   
«Íåò!» - Íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî, ÷òîáû Ñíýéï óçíàë, ÷òî çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð âîò óæå äâå íåäåëè ìå÷òàåò îá èçíàñèëîâàíèè ó÷èòåëÿ çåëüåäåëüÿ!  
«Òîãäà, ìîæåò áûòü, âû íàêîíåö äîêàæåòå, â óãîäó ñòàðîìó ãëóïîìó ïðîôåññîðó, ÷òî â âàøåì ëåêñèêîíå èìåþòñÿ äðóãèå ñëîâà, êðîìå êàê «ß», «Âû» è «Íåò»?» - Ñíýéï íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò Ãàððè, óòîíóë â êðåñëå íàïðîòèâ, ïîëîæèâ íîãó íà íîãó.  
Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è, âíóòðåííå ñîäðîãàÿñü, âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñî ñâîèì ìó÷èòåëåì.   
«Åñòü åùå è «Äà».   
Âñå. Êîíåö. Ñåé ÷àñ ñìåðòè!  
Ñíýéï ïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü. //×åðò áû åãî ïîáðàë! ×ÒÎ îí ñî ìíîé äåëàåò, ñòàðûé ðàçâðàòíèê!//  
«À òî÷íåå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?»  
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë. Îí òàê è äóìàë, ÷òî Ñíýéï âûñîñåò èç íåãî âñå ñîêè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîçâîëèò ñðîñòèñü ðàçáèòîé ÷àøêå. Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî äåéñòâîâàòü ó íåãî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì ãîâîðèòü. Ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿâøèñü, ñëåãêà ïîøàòûâàÿñü îò âîëíåíèÿ, Ãàððè îáîøåë êðóãëûé ñòîëèê è îñòàíîâèâøèñü ïåðåä êðåñëîì, â êîòîðîì ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð, îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè. Ñíýéï îöåïåíåë. Ãàððè îáíÿë åãî îáåèìè ðóêàìè çà íîãè è ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó ïðîôåññîðó íà êîëåíè, ëèöîì âíèç.   
Âñå.  
Òåïåðü ëèáî âñåìó êîíåö, ëèáî åãî ïðîñòÿò. Íåäîãîâîðêàìè è âåæëèâûì îò÷óæäåíèåì Ñíýéïó ïîñëå òàêîãî íå îòäåëàòüñÿ.  
«×òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò... ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð...» - âîïðîñ, êàçàëîñü, ïðîçâó÷àë ó íåãî ñàìîãî â ãîëîâå. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ÷òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? Âû ñòîèòå íà êîëåíÿõ, â äâóñìûñëåííîé ïîçå îòêðîâåííî-ìîë÷àëèâîãî ïðèçíàíèÿ íåèçâåñòíî â ÷åì ïåðåä... Ñíýéïîì? Ãàððè çàðûë ãîëîâó ãëóáæå â ÷åðíóþ ðîáó, íå æåëàÿ áîëüøå íè÷åãî ñëûøàòü, âèäåòü èëè ãîâîðèòü. Ýòî áûëî áîëüøå, ÷åì ìîãëà âûíåñòè åãî ðàíåííàÿ â áîÿõ çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå äîñòîèíñòâî ãîðäîñòü. Ñêâîçü áóðþ ýìîöèé (íå âñå èç êîòîðûõ áûëè îòðèöàòåëüíûìè) Ãàððè âñå æå íå ïðîïóñòèë òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà íà ãîëîâó åìó îïóñòèëàñü çíàêîìàÿ òîíêàÿ ëàäîíü. Ïðîèçîøëî òî, ÷åãî îí òàê áîÿëñÿ - ðóêà çàðûëàñü åìó â âîëîñû, ñõâàòèëà è ïîòàùèëà åãî íà ñâåò. Íåîæèäàííî Ãàððè âñïîìíèëîñü, ÷òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë Òîì Ðèääëü, êîãäà åãî ìó÷èòåëè ðåøèëè ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ ñëåçàìè íà åãî õîðîøåíüêîì ëè÷èêå.   
«Âñòàíü, Ïîòòåð.»  
Î... Ýòî óæå ïðîãðåññ... Ïðîêëÿòîå «ìèñòåð» çàáûòî ãäå-òî ó Ñíýéïà ìåæäó êîëåíÿìè.   
«ß òåáÿ ïðîùàþ.» - Ãàððèíî ñåðäöå óñïåëî ïðûãíóòü âñåãî ëèøü äâà ðàçà â òåñíîòå ãðóäíîé êëåòêè, êàê ïîñëåäîâàëî íåèçáåæíîå «íî», - «Íî...», - Ñíýéï íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Ãàððèíîìó ëèöó. Ó Ãàððè ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå, è îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, - «ß íàäåþñü, òû ìåíÿ ïîéìåøü, åñëè ÿ áîëüøå íèêîãäà, íè ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ íå ñòàíó òåáÿ «òðîãàòü».   
Ãàððèíî ëèöî, íàâåðíîå, âûòÿíóëîñü íàñòîëüêî îòêðîâåííî, ÷òî Ñíýéï ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Íî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñìåõ çàòèõ, è Ñíýéï ïðîäîëæèë:  
«Ìû çàáóäåì î òîì, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë, è îáî âñåì îñòàëüíîì ðàç è íàâñåãäà. Ñ ýòîé ìèíóòû ÿ - âñåãî ëèøü òâîé ïðîôåññîð çåëüåäåëüÿ è îôèöèàëüíûé îïåêóí.»  
Ãàððè ÿðîñòíî çàêèâàë ãîëîâîé, íå â ñèëàõ âûðàçèòü ñëîâàìè ñâîå îáëåã÷åíèå. Òóò îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî âñå åùå ñòîèò íà êîëåíÿõ, è, ïðåäàòåëüñêè êðàñíåÿ, íåëîâêî ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. Ñíýéï òàêòè÷íî ïðîìîë÷àë.   
«ß íå çíàë, ÷òî âû ìîé îïåêóí» - ñìóùåííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè óæå ñ êðåñëà.  
Ïðîôåññîð ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, äàâàÿ åìó ïîíÿòü, êàêàÿ ýòî ìåëî÷ü.   
«Êòî-òî æå äîëæåí áûòü òâîèì îïåêóíîì äî ñîâåðøåííîëåòèÿ.»  
«Ñèðèóñ...»  
Ñíýéï ðàññìåÿëñÿ ðåçêèì, êàê áðèòâà ñìåõîì.  
«Ýòîò áîñîíîãèé êàòîðæíèê! Òû â ñâîåì óìå, Ïîòòåð?»  
Ãàððè ãîðüêî âçäîõíóë. Ñèðèóñà äàâíî îïðàâäàëè, íî æèòü ñ íèì Ãàððè íå ìîã ïî òîé ïðîñòîé ïðè÷èíå, ÷òî æèòü áû èì áûëî íåãäå - êðåñòíûé âñå åùå ñëîíÿëñÿ èç îäíîãî ìóãëîâñêîãî ãîðîäà â äðóãîé, ïåðåáèðàÿñü ñ îäíîé ñúåìíîé êâàðòèðû íà äðóãóþ, è ëèøü âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íàâåùàë â Õîãâàðöå ñâîåãî ñòàðîãî çàäóøåâíîãî ïðèÿòåëÿ - ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà. Æèòü ñ Ñèðèóñîì - îçíà÷àëî æèòü â áåäíîñòè, è â âå÷íûõ ñêèòàíèÿõ. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óêîë ñîâåñòè - ïîêèäàòü óþòíûå ñòåíû çàìêà è ïðèÿòíîå îáùåñòâî íåêîãäà íåëþáèìîãî ïðîôåññîðà ðåøèòåëüíî íå õîòåëîñü.  
Ñíýéï ñîîðóäèë îäíèì êîëäîâñòâîì ëåãêèé óæèí èç ìàëåíüêèõ áóòåðáðîäîâ, Ãàððè, âñå åùå ñòåñíÿÿñü, äîáàâèë ê íåìó øàìïàíñêîãî, è îíè âûïèëè ìèðîâóþ.  
Ãàððè ðåøèë, ïîëüçóÿñü ñëó÷àåì, çàäàòü äàâíî èíòåðåñóþùèé åãî âîïðîñ:  
«Âû óâîëèëèñü èç-çà ìåíÿ?»  
«ß óâîëèëñÿ èç-çà ñåáÿ, Ïîòòåð», - îòâåòèë ïðîôåññîð, âûòàñêèâàÿ èç àêêóðàòíîé ãîðêè ìàëþñåíüêèé ñýíäâè÷, ïðîêîëîòûé ñåðåáðÿííîé øïàæêîé, - «ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÷åëîâåê áûëè ñâèäåòåëÿìè íàøåé ìàëåíüêîé èíòåðìåäèè ïîñðåäè óðîêà çåëüåäåëüÿ . Êàê òîëüêî âåñòè äîéäóò äî Âîëüäåìîðòà, îí ñóìååò ñëîæèòü äâà è äâà...»  
Âîëüäåìîðò! Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî âñïîìíèë òî, çà÷åì îí ñþäà ïðèøåë. Íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ êåì-òî áîëåå ìóäðûì, ÷åì îí ñàì.   
«Ïðîôåññîð, Òîì... ×òî? - ïðîôåññîð îñòàâèë áóòåðáðîä íà ïîäíîñå, è âíèìàòåëüíî ãëÿäåë íà íåãî.  
«Òû ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî íàçâàë åãî ïî èìåíè. Íî ïðîäîëæàé.»  
«Âîëüäåìîðò... ïðîñíóëñÿ.»  
Ñíýéï îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå.  
«Òû óâåðåí?»  
«Àáñîëþòíî. Ìû ðàññòàëèñü, êîãäà Ëþöèé ïî÷òè ðàçáóäèë åãî... ß îñòàâèë èõ íàåäèíå.»  
«Ëþöèé è Âîëüäåìîðò...» - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ ïðîôåññîð, - «Ýòî ìíîãîå îáúÿñíÿåò...»  
«Îíè ãîâîðèëè î êàêîì-òî ãðàôå...»  
Ñíýéï âïèëñÿ â íåãî âçãëÿäîì:  
«×òî îíè ãîâîðèëè î ãðàôå?»  
«ß íå ïîíÿë...» - Ãàððè áåñïîìîùíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - «ß òîëüêî ñëûøàë «ãðàô»...»   
Ñíýéï ñêðåñòèë ïàëüöû ðóê è îïóñòèë íà íèõ âçãëÿä, óéäÿ â ðàçìûøëåíèÿ..  
«Åñëè Âîëüäåìîðò â ñîçíàíèè, ó íèõ áîëüøå øàíñîâ îñòàíîâèòü åãî... ×åðíûé Ëîðä íå òàêîé äóðàê, ÷òîáû íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü îïàñíîñòè...», - îí ãîâîðèë êàê áóäòî ñàì ñ ñîáîé, - «Íî âñå ðàâíî ìíå íå ïîìåøàåò òàì áûòü...»  
«Ïðîôåññîð?» - Ãàððè íå ïîíÿë íè îäíîãî ñëîâà èç òîãî, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ñíýéï.  
Òîò ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî íåîæèäàííî ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì.  
«Çàâòðà çäåñü áóäóò ãîñòè, Ïîòòåð. Ìíîãî ãîñòåé. Ìîè... ðîäñòâåííèêè.»  
Ãàððè ðîò îòêðûë - ó Ñíýéïà åñòü ðîäñòâåííèêè! Åìó ïðåäñòàâèëàñü òîëïà ðàçíîòèïíûõ, ðàçíîïîëûõ, íî òàêèõ ïîõîæèõ äðóã íà äðóãà Ñíýéïîâ - ìàëåíüêèõ è áîëüøèõ, ÷åðíîãëàçûõ, õëàäíîêðîâíûõ óæå ñ ïåëåíîê Ñíýéïîâ è Ñíýéïèêîâ, è îñòðîëèöûõ, âðåäíûõ äàì, òûêàþùèõ â íåãî çîíòèêàìè - è åìó ñòàëî íåìíîãî ñòðàøíî. Ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ îäíîé âçðîñëîé Ñíýéïî-ôóðèåé áûëà ñàìà ïî ñåáå çàäà÷à íå èç ëåãêèõ... Ðàñ÷èòûâàòü íà áûñòðóþ ïîáåäó íàä åãî... ðîäñòâåííèêàìè áûëî ïî ïðîñòó ãëóïî. Ãàððè â êîòîðûé ðàç ïîêðàñíåë, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî åãî ìûñëè ïîõîæè íà ìûñëè ìîëîäîé äåâèöû, êîòîðóþ æåíèõ ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü ìíîãî÷èñëåííîé ðîäíå.   
«Ìû áóäåì îáñóæäàòü ñîçäàâøåå ïîëîæåíèå», - ïðîäîëæàë Ñíýéï, - «òû áóäåøü ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà î÷åíü äðåâíåì è î÷åíü óâàæàåìîì ñîáðàíèè. Ïîýòîìó çàâòðà óòðîì ìû ñ òîáîé àïïàðèðóåì â Íüþ-Éîðê, ãäå ÿ êóïëþ òåáå îäåæäó, ïîäõîäÿùóþ ñëó÷àþ.»  
Ãàððè âîçìóùåííî äåðíóëñÿ.  
«Ó ìåíÿ åñòü îäåæäà! Ó ìåíÿ öåëûé ÷åìîäàí îäåæäû!» - íå õâàòàëî åìó òîëüêî îêàçàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå Ðîíà â èõ èãðå ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíýéïîì.  
«Òàêîé - íåò», - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë íà ýòî Ñíýéï, - «È äåíåãî, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ó òåáÿ - íåò. Çà íèìè íóæíî àïïàðèðîâàòü â Ëîíäîí, à ýòî óæå îïàñíî.»  
Ãàððè íåìíîãî ïîäóìàë è êèâíóë, ñîãëàøàÿñü ñ ëîãèêîé âåùåé.  
«ß íå áóäó íè÷åãî òåáå îáúÿñíÿòü - îáî âñåì óçíàåøü íà Ñõîäêå», - Ãàððè õèõèêíóë (óæ áîëüíî ïî-âîðîâñêè çâó÷àëî ñëîâî «Ñõîäêà»), è òóò æå ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñíýéï íàõìóðèëñÿ è âñòàë.  
«À òåïåðü - äîåäàé è èäè ñïàòü. ß ïðèäó ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ïîñòàâèòü òåáå êàïåëüíèöó. Çàâòðà - ïîäúåì â ñåìü óòðà.» - è îí îñòàâèë Ãàððè â îäèíî÷åñòâå.  
  
* * *  
  
À â ýòî âðåìÿ â Îäèíîêîì Çàìêå ïðîèñõîäèëî ñëåäóþùåå: Òîì Ðèääëü, ÷åðíûé Âëàñòåëèí, âîçëåæàë íà âûñîêèõ ïîäóøêàõ ñòàðèííîãî êîæàííîãî äèâàíà â ñâîåé ãèãàíñêîé ñïàëüíå è êðóòèë â ïàëüöàõ âîëøåáóþ ïàëî÷êó. Íà ïîëó ó åãî íîã âàëÿëñÿ Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé - ëæå-Âëàñòåëèí, è âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ êóïàëñÿ â ëóæå ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè è áëåâîòèíû. Çà ÷òî - åìó ñàìîìó áûëî î÷åíü äàæå ÿñíî è ïîíÿòíî. Áîëåå òîãî, ïî ìíåíèþ Ëþöèÿ, çà ñâîå, ïóñêàé âûíóæäåííîå ïðåäàòåëüñòâî, îí çàñëóæèâàë íåìåäëåííîé ñìåðòè. Ëþöèé íå ïîíèìàë òîëüêî, çà÷åì Òîì åãî ìó÷àåò - òàêîé æåñòîêîñòè îí íå îæèäàë äàæå îò ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà. Ëþöèé óìîëÿë Òîìà ïîêîí÷èòü ñ íèì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí õîòåë, êàê ëó÷øå.   
Âîëüäåìîðò îïóñòèë ïàëî÷êó è óñòàëî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîäóøêè. Ëþöèé ñ òðóäîì ðàçðâåðíóëñÿ èç òóãîãî êëóáêà ïëîòè, â êîòîðûé åãî ñòÿíóë ïîñëåäíèé Êðóñèàòóñ, è åãî îïÿòü ñòîøíèëî. Îòáëåâàâøèñü, Ëþöèé ïðîõðèïåë:  
«Ìèëîðä, íó êîãäà óæå... Óìîëÿþ... Ñìåðòè ìíå...»  
Òîì ðàññìåÿëñÿ òèõèì ñìåõîì.  
«Ñìåðòè, ãîâîðèøü, ëþáîâü ìîÿ... Ñìåðòü íàäî çàñëóæèòü... Ïðåäàòåëÿì ïîëàãàåòñÿ íå ñìåðòü, íî ñòðàäàíèÿ.» - îí ïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå, - «Îòñòåãàòü òåáÿ ñâîåé ðóêîé ÿ íå ìîãó. Ïðèõîäèòñÿ äåéñòâîâàòü ïî ñòàðèíêå. Êðóñèî.»  
È Ëþöèÿ óíåñëî ïî ñïèðàëè áîëè âíèç - â åãî ñîáñòâåííûé àêêóðàòíûé, ìàëåíüêèé Àä.   
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Òîì ñîâñåì óìîðèëñÿ. Ëþöèé ñ íàäåæäîé ïîäíÿë íà íåãî çàòóìàíåííûå ñòðàäàíèåì ãëàçà:  
«Ñåé÷àñ?»  
Âîëüäåìîðò âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ íèì óñòàëûì âçãëÿäîì.  
«Åñëè õî÷åøü, ÿ îñòàâëþ òåáÿ â æèâûõ.»  
Ëþöèé, ìîðùàñü îò óñèëèé, ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé.  
«Íåò.»  
Âîëüäåìîðò âçäîõíóë è ñíîâà ëåã, ãëÿäÿ â ïîòîëîê.  
«Óáèðàéñÿ.»  
«×òî?!» - Ëþöèþ ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí íå ïðàâèëüíî ðàññëûøàë ñëîâî ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà. Íî íåò:  
«Óáèðàéñÿ.» - ïîâòîðèë Âîëüäåìîðò, è Ëþöèé ñîäðîãíóëñÿ îò ýòîãî ðîâíîãî, ñïîêîéíîãî ãîëîñà. Îí ïðîñèë ñìåðòè, íå ìîðàëüíîãî óíè÷òîæåíèÿ. - «ß äàþ òåáå òðè äíÿ íà ñáîðû. Ïîòîì - óõîäè. ß íå õî÷ó áîëüøå òåáÿ âèäåòü»  
Äî Ëþöèÿ ìåäëåííî äîõîäèëî çíà÷åíèå ñòðàøíûõ ñëîâ.   
ÍÅÒ.  
ÍÅÒ!!!  
Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü êîøìàðíûé ñîí. Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. Ïîâòîðÿÿ ñåáå ýòè ñëîâà, êàê ìàíòðó, Ëþöèé íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ ïîïîëç ê âûõîäó...  
  
* * *  
  
//...Îí ëåæàë â çàïîëíåííîé ðîçîâîé âîäîé êàìåííîé âàííå... Îò ïîëóïðîçðà÷íîé âîäû, ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè êîòîðîé ïëàâàëè áåëûé ëåïåñòêè è öåëûå áóòîíû öâåòîâ, èñõîäèë ëåãêèé äóøèñòûé ïàð... Èç âûñîêèõ ìóòíûõ îêîí ðèìñêîé áàíè íà êàôåëüíûé ïîë ëîæèëèñü òîëñòûå, âëàæíûå ëó÷è ñâåòà... Äëèííûå áåëûå çàíàâåñè ïðèäàâàëè âñåìó çàãàäî÷íûé âèä, ñêâîçü çàíàâåñè âèäíåëèñü ëèøü ñâåòëûå, íåÿñíûå òåíè... Ãëàäêèå ñèëüíûå òåëà íà íèçêèõ ñêàìüÿõ áëåñòåëè æàðêèì ïîòîì è ÷åì-òî åùå... Ãàððè ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîäå, è ëåïåñòêè ðàññòóïèëèñü, îáíàæàÿ ãëóáîêîå äíî. Íåïîíÿòíî áûëî, íàñêîëüêî âàííà ãëóáîêà... Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â íåé âîâñå íåò äíà. Ðîçîâàÿ âîäà ìåäëåííî êîëûõàëàñü îò îñòîðîæíûõ äâèæåíèé åãî ðóê, ëàñêàÿ åãî ãðóäü. Åìó âäðóã ïîäóìàëîñü, ÷òî îíà òÿæåëåå è êàê-òî äàæå æèâåå îáû÷íîé âîäû... Ñëèøêîì óæ ìÿãêî îíà îêàòûâàåò åãî æèâîò, ñëèøêîì íåæíî ñòðåìèòüñÿ îáâèòüñÿ âîêðóã åãî íîã. Ãàððè èñïóãàííî äåðíóëñÿ, êîãäà ñòàâøàÿ âäðóã êðàñíîé ãóñòàÿ æèäêîñòü îñîáåííî îùóòèìî óõâàòèëà åãî çà ëÿæêó. Íî â òó æå ñåêóíäó íåóäîáñòâî ïðîøëî, è ïî òåëó ðàçëèëàñü òîìíàÿ íåãà... âîäà íàñòîé÷èâî ëåïèëàñü ê íîãàì, öåëîâàëà åãî ãðóäü, ðóêè, ïëå÷è... Ãàððè áëàæåííî îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íà êàìåííûé âûñòóï âàííû. Æàðêèé øåïîò, íåïîíÿòíûå ðàçóìó, íî ñòîëü çíàêîìûå ñåðäöó ñòðàñòíûå ñëîâà ïðîíèêàëè ïîä ñàìóþ åãî êîæó... Âîëîñû ñòàíîâèëèñü íà çàòûëêå îò îñòðîãî æåëàíèÿ...   
È áîëåå óæ íè÷åãî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ, à òîëüêî ëèøü òîìÿùàÿñÿ, áîëÿùàÿ ïëîòü, òîëüêî îäíî åäèíñòâåííîå îùóùåíèå, êîòîðîå ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïðèáëèæàëîñü, íàêàòûâàëîñü íà íåãî, áåñïîìîùíîãî, ðàñïëàñòàííîãî... Êàê òàíê, êàê áóëüäîçåð... Âîò ñåé÷àñ ïåðååäåò... Áëèçêî... Ñîâñåì áëèçêî... Î Ãîñïîäè!..//  
«Ïîòòåð.»  
Ãäå-òî ñêâîçü ñòóê êðîâè â óøàõ óäàðèë ïî íåðâàì ãëóáîêèé, çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ... È ýòî áûë êîíåö. Âñå. Âðåìÿ ïðîâàëèëîñü â ïðåèñïîäíþþ. Ãàððè âûãíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòè è èçäàë äëèííûé, áåñïîìîùíûé ñòîí, çàêîí÷èâøèéñÿ âñõëèïûâàíèåì. ×åðåç êàêóþ-òî ìàëåíüêóþ âå÷íîñòü îí ñìîã íàêîíåö îòêðûòü ãëàçà.   
Î íåò.  
Ýòî âñå åùå ñîí. Ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò áûòü.  
Ýòî íå îí ëåæèò, çàïóòàâøèñü íîãàìè â ïîòíûõ çåëåíûõ ïðîñòûíÿõ, ñ îäíîé ðóêîé, çàñòðÿâøåé ïîä ðåçèíêîé ïèæàìíûõ øòàíîâ.   
Ýòî íå åãî ãîðëî òîëüêî ÷òî ïîðîäèëî ñåðèþ ñåêñóàëüíûõ âçäîõîâ è ñòîíîâ.   
Ýòî íå åãî òåëî, ïîäâåäøåå ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà â òîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò, êîãäà... Î íåò.   
Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ïðèøåë åãî áóäèòü. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï óäèâëåííî-íàñìåøëèâî âçèðàåò íà íåãî ñ âûñîòû ñâîåé íåïîêîëåáèìîñòè. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì îäíîãî èç åãî ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ «ìîêðûõ» ñíîâ è ïîñëåäñòâèé îíîãî.   
Êàêîé êîøìàð. Ãàððè ìîë÷à âûñóíóë ðóêó èç øòàíîâ è çàêðûë ëèöî ëàäîíÿìè.   
«Íó, íó...», - àäåêâàòíî ñðåàãèðîâàë ïðîôåññîð, âûõîäÿ èç êîìíàòû è îñòàâëÿÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà íàåäèíå ñî ñâîèì ïîçîðîì.   
Åñëè áû îí ìîã, îí áû îñòàëñÿ â ýòîé êîìíàòå íàâñåãäà, ÷òîáû íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå âèäåòü çëîðàäíîé óñìåøêè íà ýòèõ ãóáàõ. Åëè áû îí ìîã, îí áû óìåð îò ñòûäà. Åñëè áû... Íî îí íå ìîã, ïîòîìó ÷òî â äâåðü óæå ñòó÷àëà íåòåðïåëèâàÿ ðóêà è åäêèé ãîëîñ ïðèêàçûâàë åìó «ïðèâîäèòü ñåáÿ â áîæåñêèé âèä è ñïóñêàòüñÿ âíèç.»  
×åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò õìóðûé, ñåðäèòûé è ïðèñòûæåííûé Ãàððè ñïóñòèëñÿ â õîëë. Ïåðåä îãðîìíûì, ïîêðûòûì ñåðûì äðåâíèì êàôåëåì êàìèíîì åãî óæå æäàë ïðîôåññîð. Ãàððè íå ñìåÿ ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà, ïîòîïòàëñÿ íà íèæíèõ ñòóïåíÿõ ëåñòíèöû, íåðâíî ïîïðàâëÿÿ ïðè÷åñàííûå ïî òàêîìó ïîâîäó âîëîñû, è äåðãàÿ çà ðåìåøîê ñóìêè, âèñÿùåé ó íåãî íå ïëå÷å.   
«Âûñïàëèñü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?»  
Ãàððè êèíóë ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä íà Ñíýéïà... È îòêðûë ðîò îò ïîòðÿñåíèÿ.  
//Âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí è âñå åãî ïîñëåäîâàòåëè!//  
Ñíýéï áûë îäåò â äëèííûé, ïî÷òè äî ïîëà, ÷åðíûé êîæàííûé ïëàù, âûñîêèé âîðîòíèê êîòîðîãî äîñòàâàë åìó äî ïîäáîðîäêà, ÷åðíûå ÄÆÈÍÑÛ áûëè çàïðàâëåíû â âûñîêèå øíóðîâàííûå áîòèíêè, íà äæèíñû ñâåðõó áûëà âûïóùåíà ñâîáîäíàÿ òåìíî-çåëåíàÿ ðóáàøêà íåïîíÿòíîãî ãëàäêîãî ìàòåðèàëà, ëàäîíè áûëè ñòÿíóòû ÷åðíûìè ýëàñòè÷íûìè ïåð÷àòêàìè. Âîëîñû ïðîôåññîðà ñâîáîäíî ëåæàëè íà ïëå÷àõ ðîâíûìè áëåñòÿùèìè ïðÿäÿìè. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñëàáîñòü â êîëåíÿõ è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âîò ñåé÷àñ îí è óïàäåò â îáìîðîê.   
«Ãîòîâ?»  
Ãàððè îáðàäîâàëñÿ, ÷òî íà ýòîò âîïðîñ ìîæíî íå îòâå÷àòü, à ëèøü òîëüêî êèâíóòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãîëîñó ñâîåìó îí â ýòîò ìîìåíò íå î÷åíü-òî äîâåðÿë, è åùå íåìíîãî ïîòîïòàëñÿ íà îäíîì ìåñòå. Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë.  
«Ïîòòåð, åñëè òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü â ðàñ÷ëåíåííîì âèäå, ñîâåòóþ òåáå ïîäîéòè êî ìíå ïîáëèæå.»  
Ãàððè øóìíî ãëîòíóë è ðîáêî ïîäîøåë. Òàêèì Ñíýéïà îí íå âèäåë íèêîãäà. Ó íåãî áûëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îí íàõîäèòñÿ â êàêîì-òî ïðîäîëæåíèè ñâîåãî íåäàâíåãî ñíà, áóäòî áû è íå ïðîñûïàëñÿ îí âîâñå... Ãàððè îäîëåâàëà òûñÿ÷à ðàçíûõ, è äàæå ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûõ ýìîöèé... Åìó áûëî è ñòðàøíî, è êàê-òî ïî øàëüíîìó ðàäîñòíî... Àäðåíàëèí õëûíóë åìó â âåíû â òó ñàìóþ ñåêóíäó, êàê îí âñòóïèë â ñôåðó âëèÿíèÿ íåâåðîÿòíî ñèëüíîé àóðû ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. ×åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî, êàê îêàçàëîñü, îí íå çíàë ñîâñåì.   
Êàê áû íè áûë Ãàððè ðàñòåðÿí è ïîòðÿñåí, îí âñå æå óñïåë îòìåòèòü, ÷òî ïåðåìåíà ïðîèçîøëà íå òîëüêî âî âíåøíåì âèäå ïðîôåññîðà. Ïåðåìåíà áûëà âî âñåì - â åãî ðå÷è, â ìàíåðå äåðæàòüñÿ, â æåñòàõ, â ìåëêèõ äâèæåíèÿ, è â ÷åì-òî åùå, ÷òî óáåãàëî îò âçãëÿäà, êàê áû Ãàððè íå âãëÿäûâàëñÿ... Êàê áóäòî ÷óæèå ëþäè, ïåðåáðàâ ñîäåðæèìîå ñòàðîãî ñåðâàíòà, àêêóðàòíî âîçâðàòèëè õðóñòàëü íà ìåñòî, íî ñëó÷àéíî ÷òî-òî ãäå-òî ïîìåíÿëè ìåñòàìè, è òåïåðü êàê áû õîçÿèí íå òùèëñÿ - íå íàéòè åìó â ñåðâàíòå ñâîþ ëþáèìóþ ðþìêó...  
Ãàððè ïðèáëèçèëñÿ íà ðàñòîÿíèå îäíîãî øàãà è îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åñëè åùå áîëüøå ñîêðàòèò ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó ñîáîé è ýòèì ñèìâîëîì ñîâðåìåííîé ñåêñóàëüíîñòè, îí çà ñåáÿ íå îòâå÷àåò.   
«Ïîòòåð», - óñëûøàë îí ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà ñ íåâûíîñèìî áëèçêîãî ðàññòîÿíèÿ, - «Òàê àïïàðèðîâàòü íåëüçÿ. Ïðîñòè, íî ìíå ïðèäåòüñÿ òåáÿ «ïîòðîãàòü»...»  
È íå óñïåë Ãàððè îõíóòü, êàê Ñíýéï ïîäõâàòèë åãî çà ïëå÷è è ïðèæàë ê ñâîåìó áîêó ïî âñåé äëèííå òåëà. Óäàðèëî â íîñ çàïàõîì äîðîãîé ìÿãêîé êîæè, ôðàíöóçñêèõ äóõîâ, êîòîðûå Ãàððè åùå ðàíüøå óñïåë óíþõàòü íà Ñíýéïå, åùå ÷åì-òî îñòðûì ñ âîëîñ, ãëàçà åãî îêàçàëèñü íà óðîâíå âûñîêîãî âîðîòíèêà, êîòîðûé îòëåòåë âìåñòå ñ ïîëîé â ñòîðîíó â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð ïîäíÿë ðóêó... è Ãàððè îêàçàëñÿ âíóòðè Ñíýéïîâà ïëàùà, ïðèæàòûé ê ïðîõëàäíîé òîíêîé ðóáàøêå. Áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå, îí ïðåðûâèñòî âçäîõíóë, ïîòîì åùå ðàç... È íå â ñèõ ñîâëàäàòü ñ ñîáîé, çàïóñòèë îáå ðóêè Ñíýéïó çà òàëèþ, ïîéìàâ òàêèì îáðàçîì ó÷èòåëÿ â êîëüöî ñâîåãî îáúÿòüÿ.   
«Ãîòîâ?»  
Ãàððè êèâíóë, âñå åùå íå äîâåðÿÿ ãîëîñó, è ïðèæàëñÿ òåñíåå, çàðûâàÿñü ëèöîì â ñîáëàçíèòåëüíóþ âïàäèíó ìåæäó ïëå÷îì è øååé. Ñíýéï çàìåð, íî ïðîòåñòà íå âûðàçèë, à òîëüêî ñòÿíóë ðóêè åùå êðåï÷å.   
«Íüþ-Éîðê! Ëàâêà Þëèóñà!»   
Âñå âîêðóã äåðíóëîñü âíèç è â ñòîðîíó, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåìåäëåííóþ, ïî÷òè íåñäåðæèâàåìîþ òîøíîòó, åìó ñòàëî íå õâàòàòü âîçäóõà, ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü îò îòñóòñòâèÿ ïîëà ïîä íîãàìè... È âäðóã âñå ëîïíóëî, âçîðâàëîñü, ðàçëåòåëîñü íà ìèêðîñêîïè÷åñêèå êóñî÷êè - îí, Ñíýéï, èõ îäåæäà, Ãàððèíà ñóìêà, âîçäóõ âîêðóã...  
«Âîò äåðüìî!» - ñêàçàë Ñíýéï è îòâåðíóëñÿ.  
Ãàððè ëåæàë íà äåðåâÿííîì ïàðêåòíîì ïîëó êàêîãî-òî ïîìåùåíèÿ è ñ óäèâëåíèåì ñìîòðåë íà ïðîôåññîðà, ãóáû êîòîðîãî òîëüêî ÷òî ïîðîäèëè íà ñâåò îäíî èç íåöåíçóðíûõ âûðàæåíèé. Ïîòîì, ñëó÷àéíî, åãî çàìóòíåííûé ïîñëå àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ âçãëÿä îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñîáñòâåííûå ðóêè, ïîòîì íèæå...  
«Ààà!»   
Îäåæäû íà íåì áûëî íå áîëüøå, ÷åì íà íîâîðîæäåííîì ðåáåíêå, êîãäà àêóøåðêà ïîäõâàòûâàåò åãî, ïàäàþùåãî èç ÷ðåâà ðîæåíèöû, è íåñåò ê ðàêîâèíå ïîä äóø. Èç÷åçëî âñå, âêëþ÷àÿ ñåðüãè â óøàõ. Ãàððè áûë àáñîëþòíî ãîë, ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë, ïîâåðíóâøèñü êîæàííîé ñïèíîé Ñíýéï, è íàõîäèëèñü îíè â öåíòðå êàêîãî-òî îãðîìíîãî ìóãëîâñêîãî ìàãàçèíà.   
«Äåðüìî!» - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè.  
Îí îõîòíî ïðåäïî÷åë áû ñåé÷àñ îêàçàòüñÿ íà Âîëüäåìîðòîâîé ïûòêå.   
Ñíýéï íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, ñêèíóë ñ ïëå÷ ïëàù, îñòàâøèñü â îäíèõ äæèíñàõ è ëåãêîé ðóáàøêå, è êèíóë åãî íà Ãàððè ñâåðõó. Íàìåê áûë áîëåå ÷åì ÿñåí. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó Ãàððè âñòàë íà íîãè, ïóòàñü â äëèííûõ ïîëàõ ïëàùà, íàïîìèíàÿ ñàìîìó ñåáå ãëàâíîãî ãåðîÿ îäíîãî èçâåñòíîãî ìóãëîâñêîãî ôèëüìà, ãäå â òàêèõ ïëàùàõ õîäèëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå. Ñíýéï íàêîíåö-òî ïîâåðíóëñÿ. Ãàððè çëî çàïàõèâàÿñü è çàñòåãèâàÿñü íà âñå ïóãîâèöû, ïðîáóð÷àë:  
«Âû áû õîòü èçâèíèëèñü...»  
Ñíýéï ïîäíÿë òîíêèå áðîâè:  
«Ñêàæè ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ÿ äîñòàâèë òåáÿ ñþäà îäíèì êóñêîì. È áóäü ïîâåæëèâåå, íàì åùå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ...»  
Ãàððè îñìîòðåëñÿ - îãðîìíîå ïîìåùåíèå ìàãàçèíà áîëüøå âñåãî ïîõîäèëî íà âåùåâîé ñêëàä. Âäîëü è ïîïåðåê òÿíóëèñü ê ïîòîëêó äëèííûå ïîëêè, çàâàëåííûå â áåñïîðÿäêå êèïàìè äæèíñ, ôóòáîëîê, ðóáàøåê ðàçíûõ öâåòîâ è ìîëîäåæíûõ êåïîê ñ íàäïèñÿìè «Ìàíõýòòåí 2002» è «Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â íàø ãîðîä!», íà êðóòÿùèõñÿ âåøàëêàõ âèñåëè ïèäæàêè, áðþêè è âñå òå æå ôóòáîëêè. Ìàãàçèí áûë äåøåâêîé äàæå íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä. Ãàððè óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíýéïà, íå ïîíèìàÿ, çà÷åì îíè ñþäà àïïàðèðîâàëè. Ìîæåò ïðîôåññîð îøèáñÿ àäðåñîì? Òîò ïîêðóòèë ãîëîâîé, íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî òóò æå ëèöî åãî ïîñâåòëåëî, è îí äâèíóëñÿ âäîëü îäíîãî èç óçêèõ ïðîõîäîâ ìåæäó äâóìÿ ïîëêàìè ñ ðóáàøêàìè ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê äàëåêîìó, âèäíîìó îòñþäà ïðèëàâêó ñ ãàëñòóêàìè. Ãàððè ïðî ñåáÿ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì, øëåïàÿ áîñûìè íîãàìè ïî ïîëó è ïîðàæàÿñü íà õîäó ñîáñòâåííîìó íåëåïîìó îòðàæåíèþ â ðåäêèõ çåðêàëàõ.   
«Äîáðûé äåíü, ñýð, ÷åì ìîãó áûòü ïîëåçåí?» - èç çà ïðèëàâêà ñ ãàëñòóêàìè âûñêî÷èë òîëñòûé ëûñûé ïðîäàâåö, - «Ðóáàøêè, êîñòþìû...» - îí çàãëÿíóë Ñíýéïó çà ñïèíó, - «äæèíñû äëÿ ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà... Õîòÿ, îí ó âàñ è òàê íåïëîõî âûãëÿäèò...»  
Ïðîäàâåö ïîíèìàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ, è Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë, êàê ðàê.  
Ñíýéï îòâåòèë íà ëþáåçíîñòü âåæëèâîé óëûáêîé:  
«Áëàãîäàðþ... Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê íå äîñòîèí âàøèõ êîìëèìåíòîâ...»  
«Æåëàåòå îñìîòðåòü êîëëåêöèþ ãàëñòóêîâ?» - ïðîäàâåö îïðåäåëåííî ïûòàëñÿ âûðàñòèòü ñåáå øåþ äî äëèííû, êîòîðàÿ áûëà â ìîäå ó ïëåìåíè äëèííîøåèõ æåíùèí â Òàèëàíäå, ïûòàÿñü îùóïàòü Ãàððè âãëÿäîì ÷åðåç Ñíýéïîâî ïëå÷î. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãîðÿ÷åå æåëàíèå çàåõàòü ïîõîòëèâîìó óáëþäêó ïî ôèçèîíîìèè. Îí åùå íå ïðîèçíåñ íè ñëîâà, íî ïðîäàâåö óæå óìóäðèëñÿ îáîãíóòü íåìíîãî ïîòåðÿâøåãî âìåñòå ñî ñâîèì ïëàùîì âíóøèòåëüíîñòü Ñíýéïà, è óâèâàëñÿ âîêðóã ïûòàþùåãî ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â íåäðàõ ïëàùà Ãàððè.   
«Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðåêðàñíûé íåäîðîãîé êîñòþì... Ñîâðåìåííûé ñòèëü, âîðîòíèê ñòîéêà... Ñ ðóáàøå÷êîé ïîä öâåò ãëàç...» - Ïðîäàâåö çàâèñ íàä Ãàððèíûì ïëå÷îì è æàðêî äûøàë åìó â óõî, - «Æåëàåòå ïðîéòè íà ïðèìåðî÷êó?»  
Ãàððè ïåðåäåðíóëî è îí óìîëÿþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíýéïà. Åñëè òîò â ñêîðîì âðåìåíè íå îñòàíîâèò ýòîãî áåçìîçãëîãî ìóãëà, ó òîãî åñòü âñå øàíñû îêàçàòüñÿ ïîä Ãàððèíûì «ñòóïåôàåì» äî ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëè. Äàæå áåç èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè. Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë è ïîñòó÷àë êîñòÿøêàìè ïàëüöåâ ìóãëó â ëîïàòêó. Òîò âçäðîãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è îáåðíóëñÿ.   
«Ñëóøàþ âàñ.»  
Ñíýéï ïîñìîòðåë åìó â ãëàçà ãèïíîòèçèðóþùèì âçãëÿäîì, îò êîòîðîãî äàæå ó Ãàððè ïîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè ïî òåëó, è ïðîèçíåñ:  
«Íà ïåðåêðåñòêå Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà.»  
Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí îñëûøàëñÿ. ×òî çà áðåä íåñåò åãî ó÷èòåëü?  
Íî ïðîäàâöó, ïîõîæå, òàê íå ïîêàçàëîñü. Îí çàñòûë â òîé ñàìîé íåòåðïåëèâî-ðàçäðàæåííîé ïîçå, â êàêîé è íàõîäèëñÿ, îòîðâàííûé ïðîôåññîðîì îò óâèâàíèÿ âîêðóã ñèìïàòè÷íîãî ìàëü÷èêà â êîæàííîì ïëàùå. Ãàððè ñ óäèâëåíèåì óñëûøàë ãîëîñ ïðîäàâöà, ïîòåðÿâøèé âäðóã âñÿêîå âûðàæåíèå:   
«Ïðîøó, ãîñïîäà... Â ïðèìåðî÷íóþ...»  
Ïðîäàâåö, äâèãàÿñü çàòîðìîæåííî è íåîæèäàííî íåóêëþæå, îáîãíóë Ñíýéïà è çàøàãàë äåðåâÿííûìè øàãàìè â ñòîðîíó îäíîé èç êàáèíîê äëÿ ïðèìåðîê. Ñíýéï ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü íà õîäó ê Ãàððè è ïîêàçûâàÿ åìó íå îòñòàâàòü. Ãàððè, íå ïåðåñòàâëÿÿ óäèâëÿòüñÿ, íàãíàë èõ óæå ó êàáèíêè. Òàì ïðîäàâåö îñòàíîâèëñÿ, îáåðíóëñÿ ê íèì ëèöîì è âûòÿíóëñÿ ïî ñòîéêå ñìèðíî, îòêðûâ ñíà÷àëà äâåðü ïðèìåðî÷íîé íàðàñïàøêó.  
«Ñýð Þëèóñ ïðèêàçàë âñåì çàõîäèòü ÷åðåç ýòó äâåðü, ÑÝÐ!» - ïî âîåííîìó äîëîæèë ïðîäàâåö. Ãàððè ïîäàâèë ñìåøîê - îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîäàâåö äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîä ãèïíîçîì. Ñíýéï êèâíóë ãîëîâîé è çàøåë â êàáèíêó.   
«Äåéñòâóé, êàê îáû÷íî, íî ïîêà ìû íå âûéäåì, ïîçàáîòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû ñþäà íèêòî íå âõîäèë.»  
«Åñòü, ÑÝÐ!»  
Ñíýéï ïåðåâåë ãëàçà íà Ãàððè è íåòåðïåëèâî ìàõíóë åìó ðóêîé. Ãàððè ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìåñòà è çàëåç â êàáèíêó, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè óäåðæàòüñÿ îò ïîñëåäíåãî øòðèõà â ýòîì íîâîì ðàáñêîì îáëèêå íàçîéëèâîãî ïðîäàâöà:  
«Ýé, òû!» - ïðîäàâåö ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà ïÿòêàõ íà 180 ãðàäóñîâ è ïîäîáîñòðàñòíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè, - «Òû íà êîëåíè-òî âñòàíü!» - ïðîäàâåö êèâíóë ãîëîâîé è òÿæåëî îïóñòèëñÿ. Ãàððè õèõèêíóë. - «È òàê ïÿòü ìèíóò.»  
«Ïîòòåð!» - ðÿâêíóë Ñíýéï, ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó è îíè ðàñòâîðèëèñü â çàäíåé ñòåíêå êàáèíêè...  
... Çà êîòîðîé âñå áûëî ñîâñåì ïî äðóãîìó. Íà ïàðêåòíîì ïîëó ðàçáðîñàíû áûëè â õóäîæåñòâåííîì áåñïîðÿäêå äëèííûå, íà íîæêàõ æåëåçíûå çåðêàëà, âîçëå îãðîìíûõ, çàâåøàííûõ áîðäîâûì áàðõàòîì ïðèìåðî÷íûõ êîìíàò ñòëàëèñü ìÿãêèå êîâðû, ñêðàäûâàþùèå çâóêè, ïðèäàþùèå áåñøóìíóþ ìÿãêîñòü øàãàì âûìóøòðîâàííûõ ïðîäàâöîâ, îò âûñîêèõ, òîëñòûõ ñâå÷åé ëèëñÿ ìÿãêèé ñâåòà, è ñòðóèëñÿ â ÷àøêè ïîäñâå÷íèêîâ ìÿãêèé âîñê... Ó Ãàððè îïÿòü âîçíèêëî îùóùåíèå ïðîäîëæåíèÿ ñíà.  
«Äîáðûé äåíü, ãîñïîäèí áàðîí», - ýòîò ïðîäàâåö, ïîæèëîé, ñîëèäíûé, çàòÿíóòûé â ÷åðíûé ôðàê, îòëè÷àëñÿ îò îñòàâëåííîãî èìè ó äâåðöû êàáèíêè òàê æå ñèëüíî, êàê äåíü îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò íî÷è. Òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò äî Ãàððè ñ îïîçäàíèåì äîøëî, ÷òî ïðîäàâåö íàçâàë Ñíýéïà áàðîíîì.  
«Êàê ïîæèâàåòå, Þëèóñ?» - íåîæèäàííî òåïëûì ãîëîñîì îòâåòèë íà ïðèâåòñòâèå Ñíýéï, - «êàê âàøà íîãà?»  
«Îîî, ïóñòÿêè, ñýð, åùå íåñêîëüêî ñòîëåòèé, è îò ðàíû îñòàíóòñÿ âñåãî ëèøü íåïðèÿòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.»  
Ó Ãàððè îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü.  
«Íî õâàòèò îá ýòîì. ß âèæó, âàøåìó ìàëü÷èêó òðåáóåòñÿ èçìåíèòü èìèäæ?»  
«Âû êàê âñåãäà ïðàâû, Þëèóñ. Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî âñòðåòèëè íàñ ñàìîëè÷íî. Íèêîìó äðóãîìó ÿ áû ýòîãî íå äîâåðèë.»  
È ñëîâíî áû íå çàìå÷àÿ «áåñøòàííîãî» ñîñòîÿíèÿ ìàëü÷èêà ïîä ïëàùîì, Þëèóñ ñêëîíèë ïåðåä Ãàððè è Ñíýéïîì ãîëîâó, æåñòîì ðóêè ïðèãëàøàÿ èõ ïðîñëåäîâàòü â ïðèìåðî÷íóþ êîìíàòó.   
Çà áàðõàòíûì çàíàâåñîì, êîòîðûé Þëèóñ îòêèíóë â ñòîðîíó, äàæå íå ïðèêàñàÿñü ê íåìó, áûëî íåìíîãî áîëüøå ñâåòà, ÷åì âî âñåì îñòàëüíîì çàñåêðå÷åííîì ïîìåùåíèè, áëàãîäàðÿ ëèøíåé ïàðå ïîäñâå÷íèêîâ, ïàðÿùåé â âîçäóõå. Äàëüíèé óãîë êîíàòû áûë ñêðûò âûñîêîé êèòàéñêîé øèðìîé, ðàñïèñàííîé ðàéñêèìè ïòèöàìè, íà÷èùåííûé ïàðêåò ìåðöàë â òåõ ìåñòàõ, ãäå íå áûë ïîêðûò êîâðàìè, à ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ óãîëîê äëÿ îòäûõà êëèåíòîâ - êîôåéíûé ñòîëèê ñëîíîâîé êîñòè, äâà ìÿãêèõ êðåñëà è ñòîéêà ñ æóðíàëàìè. Âñå, ÷òî òðåáóåòñÿ äîðîãîìó ôåøåíåáåëüíîìó ìàãàçèíó äëÿ ïðèâëå÷åíèÿ áîãàòûõ êëèåíòîâ. Õîòÿ, êîå-÷òî, ïîõîæå áûëî ëèøíèì - ñòðàííî-çíàêîìàÿ èíêðóñòàöèÿ íà ñòîëåøíèöå áåëîãî ñòîëèêà... Ó Ãàððè íå áûëî âðåìåíè ðàçãëÿäåòü åå êàê ñëåäóåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî Þëèóñ óæå æäàë åãî ó øèðìû ñ ïàðîé êàêîãî-òî òåìíîãî áåëüÿ ïåðåâåøàííîãî ÷åðåç ðóêó, íî ó íåãî ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ãäå-òî îí óæå âèäåë íå÷òî ïîäîáíîå...  
×åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò Ãàððè áûë òîðæåñòâåííî âûâåäåí Þëèóñîì íà ñâåò áîæèé, ïîäâåäåí ê îäíîìó èç âûñîêèõ, îáðàìëåííûõ æåëåçíûìè öâåòàìè çåðêàë, è îñòàâëåí â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîëíåéøåé ïðîñòðàöèè. Ìèíóò ïÿòü óøëî ó Ãàððè íà òî, ÷òîáû ïîçíàêîìèòñÿ ñ ýòèì âûñîêèì, ñòàòíûì, ýëåãàíòíûì ïðèíöåì, êîòîðûé áûë, êàê ýòî íè óäèâèòåëüíî, åãî ñîáñòâåííûì îòðàæåíèåì. Ýòîò ïðèíö íå èìåë íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ ðàñïóùåííûì, ðàñòðåïàííûì ìàëü÷èøêîé ñ êðàøåííûìè âîëîñàìè, êîòîðîãî Ãàððè çíàë ïî Õîãâàðöó. Ýòîò ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ïðèåõàë ïðÿìèêîì ñ ïðèåìà ó àâñòðèéñêîé êîðîëåâû, èëè ïîñëå áàëà â ÷åñòü çàêëþ÷åíèÿ ìèðà ìåæäó Ëþäîâèêîì ×åòûðíàäöàòûì è Êàðëîì Âòîðûì. Ñâåòëûé, ñ âûøèòûìè ïî âñåìó ïîëþ áåæåâûìè öâåòàìè êàìçîë îáëåãàë òîíêóþ ôèãóðó, ïîä÷åðêèâàÿ òàëèþ, áåëîñíåæíûé, øåëêîâûé øåéíûé ïëàòîê äîõîäèë äî ïîäáîðîäêà, èç ïîä øèðîêèõ ìàíæåò ñïóñêàëèñü íà çàïÿñòüÿ òîíêèå êðóæåâà. Íîãè Ãàððè áûëè îáòÿíóòû ñâåòëûìè àòëàñíûìè ïàíòàëîíàìè è îáóòû â òÿæåëûå, íî óäîáíûå ãîëóáîâàòî-çåëåíûå òóôëè ñ ïðÿæêàìè, ñòðîéíûå, èçÿùíûå ëîäûæêè äåëàëè ÷åñòü èçóìèòåëüíî ëåãêèì, ïðîçðà÷íûì ÷óëêàì. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñåìíàäöàòûé âåê íàâàëèâàåòñÿ íà íåãî âî âñåì ñâîåì âåëèêîëåïèè. Ïðîíåñëàñü ìûñëü, ÷òî åñëè áû çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, îí áû ïðîñòî óìåð íà ìåñòå. Îò áåççàñòåí÷èâîé ÷åðíîé çàâèñòè.   
«Íó ÷òî æ, ìèëî, ìèëî...» - âîðêîâàë âîêðóã íåãî Þëèóñ, ïîïðàâëÿÿ ëèíèþ êàìçîëà íà ïëå÷àõ è íà òàëèè.  
«Ìèëî?» - Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ - Ñíýéï, ïîñòàâèâ íà ñòîë ÷àøå÷êó ñ êîôå, ïîòðÿñåííî îãëÿäûâàë èçìåíèâøåãîñÿ äî íåóçíàâàåìîñòè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, - «Þëèóñ, äðóã ìîé, äà âû âîëøåáíèê!»   
Ìîäèñò äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ.   
«Ñïàñèáî, ñýð, ìíå î÷åíü äîðîãî âàøå ìíåíèå.»  
«Âû äàæå óìóäðèëèñü óëîæèòü ýòè ïàòëû!»  
Ãàððè âîçìóùåííî ôûðêíóë - ïàòëû!  
«Ïðè÷åñêà ìàãè÷åñêàÿ, ãîñïîäèí áàðîí - ïðîäåðæèòñÿ áîëåå íåäåëè, äàæå åñëè ìûòü ãîëîâó ïî íåñêîëüêó ðàç â äåíü.»  
Ïðè÷åñêà äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëà õîðîøà - ýòîò ôàêò ñ íåîõîòîé ïðèçíàâàë äàæå òàêîé ëþáèòåëü ñâîáîäíûõ ôîðì, êàê Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Åãî ÷åðíûå ïðÿìûå âîëîñû áëåñòåëè ïðèðîäíûì æèâûì áëåñêîì, áûëè ìÿãêèìè íà îùóï, òàê ÷òî õîòåëîñü òðîãàòü èõ ïîñòîÿííî, íåñêîëüêî ïðÿäåé áûëè çàáðàííû íàçàä è çàâÿçàíû íà ìàêóøêå ïðèõîòëèâûì óçåëêîì, äðóãèå æå ëîæèëèñü íà ïëå÷è, äëèííûìè, ãëàäêèìè, ÷óòü çàâèâàþùèìèñÿ íà êîíöàõ ëîêîíàìè. Ãàððè íàñòîÿë, îäíàêî, ÷òîáû ïàðèêìàõåð, êîòîðûé êîëäîâàë íàä åãî ãîëîâîé, îñòàâèë â ïîêîå òðè åãî ëþáèìûå áåëûå êðàøåííûå ïîëîñû, òàê êàê áåç íèõ îí áû ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñîâñåì óæ ñòðàííî. Òåïåðü ýòè ïîëîñû â êîìïëåêòå ñî âñåì îñòàëüíûì ïðèäàâàëè åìó êàêîé-òî òåàòðàëüíûé, ôååðè÷åñêèé âèä.  
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë - îí ïîíÿë âäðóã ñî ñâîéñòâåííîé åìó ñêðîìíîñòüþ, ÷òî àáñîëþòíî è áåçïîâîðîòíî ïðåêðàñåí. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó äóìàåò Ñíýéï?   
×òî áû òîò íå äóìàë, ïîêàçûâàòü îí ýòî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ.   
Ãàððè áûë ïðèãëàøåí íà ÷àøå÷êó êîôå ñî âñåé ó÷òèâîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ òàê âûäåëÿëà ýòîò âîëøåáíûé áóòèê èç ðÿäà âñåõ äðóãèõ, ñ êîòîðûìè îí óñïåë ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ çà ñâîþ êîðîòêóþ æèçíü. È òóò îáíàðóæèëîñü, ÷òî ñìåíà âíåøíåãî âèäà íå îáÿçàòåëüíî âëå÷åò çà ñîáîé ñìåíó ìàíåðû ïîâåäåíèÿ. Ãàððèíà ðóêà áåñïîìîùíî çàäðîæàëà, êàê òîëüêî îí ïîäíÿë íåâåðîÿòíî ìàëåíüêóþ è òàêóþ õðóïêóþ íà âèä ôàðôîðîâóþ ÷àøå÷êó. Ñõâàòèâ ñ ïîäíîñà êðóãëóþ ãëàçóðåâóþ êîíôåòó, îí òóò æå ïåðåïà÷êàë ðóêè è ãóáû øîêîëàäîì, è òîëüêî õîðîøàÿ ðåàêöèÿ ïðîôåññîðà ñïàñëà øåëêîâûå ïàíòàëîíû îò æèðíîãî êîôåéíî-ìîëî÷íîãî ïÿòíà. Ãàððè áûë î÷åíü ðàä, êîãäà Ñíýéï íàáîëòàâøèñü âäîñòàëü ñî ñêëîíèâøèìñÿ íàä íèì â áëàãîðîäíîì ïîëóïîêëîíå Þëèóñîì, ïîäíÿëñÿ íàêîíåö è íà÷àë ïðîùàòüñÿ. Ãàððè òåì âðåìåíåì ñíîâà èç÷åç çà öâåòàñòîé øèðìîé, ãäå íå ìåíåå âàæíûé íà âèä ïîæèëîé ñëóãà ïîìîã åìó ïåðåîäåòüñÿ â áîëåå ïðîñòóþ, «ïîâñåäíåâíóþ» îäåæäó - ïî÷òè ñîâðåìåííûé êàøåìèðîâûé ñâèòåð áåëîãî öâåòà, ïàðó ÷åðíûõ ñâåæå-îòóòþæåííûõ áðþê è îñòðîíîñûå áîòèíêè äðàêîíüåé êîæè. Îñëåïèòåëüíûé ïàðàäíûé íàðÿä áûë äîëæíûì îáðàçîì çàïàêîâàí è ïîñëàí êëþ÷-ïîðòàëîì ê Ñíýéïó â çàìîê (íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè Ãàððè îïÿòü àïïàðèðóåò ãîëûì).   
«Áûë íåâåðîÿòíî ðàä âàñ îáñëóæèòü - ãîñïîäèí áàðîí, âñåãäà ê âàøèì óñëóãàì. Áûëî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî ïðèäàòü âàì ïîäîáàþùèé âèä, ãîñïîäèí Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.»  
Ñíýéï ïîêëîíèëñÿ â îòâåò, Ãàððè ïðîáîðìîòàë íå÷òî íåðàçáîð÷èâî-áëàãîäàðñòâåííîå, è îáà ïðîñêîëüçíóëè ñêâîçü âîäøåáíûé áàðüåð îáðàòíî â êðîõîòíóþ ïðèìåðî÷íóþ ìóãëîâñêîãî ìàãàçèíà. Òàì ïðîèçîøëà ìàëåíüêàÿ çàìèíêà, ïðè âîñïîìèíàíèè î êîòîðîé Ãàððè âñåãäà ïîòîì ÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèÿòíîå ñîñàíèå ïîä ëîæå÷êîé. Ïîïàâ â óçêóþ êàáèíêó âìåñòå, Ãàððè è Ñíýéï íåêîòîðå âðåìÿ íå ìîãëè ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, ãäå êòî, è êîìó âûõîäèòü ïåðâîìó, ÷òî çàêîí÷èëîñü î÷åíü ïðèÿòíûì ôèçè÷åñêèì êîíòàêòîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë è âûøåë ïåðâûì... È ÷óòü íå ñïîòêíóëñÿ î ñòîÿùåãî âñå òàêæå ó âõîäà â êàáèíêó íà êîëåíÿõ ãëóïîãî, ïîõîòëèâîãî ìóãëà.   
«À, äüÿâîë!» - è îí ïðèêàçàë ïðîäàâöó ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè è íàïóñòèë íà íåãî çàêëèíàíèå, ñòèðàþùåå ïàìÿòü. Ìóãë âïàë â ëåãêèé ñòóïîð, èç êîòîðîãî Ñíýéï ïðèêàçàë åìó âûéòè, êàê òîëüêî îíè ñ Ãàððè äèçàïïàðèðóþò.  
«ß âèæó, âû ëþáèòåëü êðåïêèõ ñëîâå÷åê, «ãîñïîäèí áàðîí», - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè.  
Ñíýéï ëèøü çûðêíóë íà íåãî íå ñëèøêîì ñóðîâûì âçãëÿäîì, è Ãàððè ïðè÷èñëèë ñòîëü ìÿãêóþ îòâåòíóþ ðåàêöèþ ñâîåé íîâîé ëó÷åçàðíîé âíåøíîñòè.  
Êîæàííûé ïëàù áûë âîçâðàùåí íà ïëå÷è çàêîííîãî õîçÿèíà, è Ãàððè óæå áîëåå ïðèâû÷íî âæàëñÿ â òåïëîòó Ñíýéïîâîãî ïëàùà. Çíàêîìîå òîøíîòâîðíîå îùóùåíèå íàêðûëî åãî ñ ãîëîâîé, ìèð ðàñïàëñÿ íà êóñêè, è êîãäà îí ñëîæèëñÿ â íîâîå öåëîå, Ãàððè ëåæàë íà ïîëó ïåðåä Ñíýéïîâûì êàìèíîì. Ãîëûé. ×åðò! Ñíýéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ:  
«Ïîõîæå, òåáå ýòî íà÷èíàåò íðàâèòüñÿ, Ïîòòåð.» - è, ñíÿâ ñ âåøàëêè äëèííûé ñåðûé ïëàù, êèíóë åãî Ãàððè. Òîò îò âñåé äóøè ïîæåëàë, ÷òîáû ïëàù áûë íåâèäèìêîé...  
  
* * *  
  
Íàñòóïèë íîâûé äåíü. Ãàððè ñ÷èòàë ÷àñû. Ìèíóòû. Ñåêóíäû. Ñ ïîëîâèíû ñåäüìîãî óòðà îí õîäèë èç óãëà â óãîë ïî ñâîåé êîìíàòå, èçìåðÿë äëèííó êîððèäîðà, ñ÷èòàë (â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå) ñòóïåíüêè íà ëåñòíèöå îò ïåðâîãî ýòàæà äî òðåòüåãî. Ïðî÷èòàë è ïåðåâåë âñå ëàòèíñêèå ãðàâèðîâàííûå íàäïèñè íà ôàìèëüíûõ ãåðáàõ, ïåðåãîâîðèë ñî âñåìè ïîðòðåòàìè âäîëü äëèííûõ, ïóñòûõ õîëëîâ, (â îñíîâíîì îãðûçàÿñü íà èõ íàñòûðíûå çàìå÷àíèÿ), ïûòàëñÿ ÷èòàòü, ñïàòü, åñòü, ðóãàòüñÿ ñî ïðîôåññîðîì - âñå áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. Âðåìÿ òÿíóëîñü, êàê æâà÷êà.  
Â íà÷àëå øåñòîãî Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë è ïîøåë îäåâàòüñÿ. Ñíýéï íàñìåøëèâî íàáëþäàë çà åãî ñòðàäàíèÿìè. Ñàì îí áûë çàíÿò âåñü äåíü - ðàññûëàë ïîñëåäíèå (ïîâòîðíûå) ïðèãëàøåíèÿ, çàêàçûâàë êîëäîâñêîé êýéòåðèíã íà âå÷åð, ïðèíèìàë ïðèøåäøèõ ïî îáúÿâëåíèþ ñëóæàíîê ó ñåáÿ â êàáèíåòå, è íå ïðîÿâëÿë íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ íåòåðïåíèÿ. Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, êàê îí ìîæåò áûòü òàêèì ñïîêîéíûì, êîãäà äî èñòîðè÷åñêîé Ñõîäêè åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî êëàíà îñòàëîñü âñåãî ëèøü êàêèõ-òî ïîëäíÿ. Îí óñòàë îò îæèäàíèÿ, îí çàìó÷èë ïðîôåññîðà âîïðîñàìè, íè íà îäèí èç êîòîðûõ íå ïîëó÷èë îòâåòà, îí ïåðåðûë âñþ áèáëèîòåêó â òùåòíîé ïîïûòêå íàéòè õîòü êàêîé-òî íàìåê íà òî, ÷åãî æå îæèäàòü ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ãàððè ñäàëñÿ, çàïåðñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, óñåëñÿ â êðåñëî è íàêîëäîâàë çåðêàëî. Çåðêàëî ïîëó÷èëîñü íà ðåäêîñòü óðîäëèâûì - ïîñåðåäèíå îòðàæåíèå óòîëùàëîñü âäâîå, ÷òî äåëàëî Ãàððè ïîõîæèì íà ñâîåãî áåçîáðàçíîãî êóçåíà - Äàäëè Äîðñëè. Íî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî Ãàððè òîëüêî íà÷èíàë ÷èòàòü «Îñíîâû êîëäîâñòâà ãîëûìè ðóêàìè» - îäíî èç íîâåéøèõ ïîñîáèé, êîòîðîå Ñíýéï âûïèñàë äëÿ íåãî åùå íåäåëþ íàçàä èç Ãåðìàíèè, æàëîâàòüñÿ íå ïðèõîäèëîñü. Äâà ÷àñà Ãàððè ïðîâåë çà òåì, ÷òî îòøëèôîâûâàë ñâîè íèêóäûøíèå ìàíåðû è òðåíèðîâàë âñåâîçìîæíûå ó÷òèâûå ãàëàíòíîñòè, ïðèíÿòûå, êàê îí áûë óâåðåí, â âûñøåì îáùåñòâå.   
Êàê ýòî íè ñòðàííî, Ãàððè ïî÷òè íå ïîðàçèëî ïðèíàäëåæíîñòü ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà ê çàìêíóòîìó êðóãó êîëäîâñêîé àðèñòîêðàòèè - åñëè ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, Ñíýéïà âñåãäà âûäåëÿë èç îêðóæàþùåé òîëïû ñâîåîáðàçíûé øàðì è áëàãîðîäíûé ëîñê, à ïîñëå ñâîåãî âåëèêîäóøíîãî ïîñòóïêà, îí è âîâñå ñòàë ðèñîâàòüñÿ â ãëàçàõ Ãàððè â ðîëå ïðèíöà íà áåëîì êîíå. Àõ, åñëè áû îí òîãäà íå ïîëåç ñ ýòèì «âû ìåíÿ òðîãàåòå»! Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî ìîã ñêàçàòü Ñíýéïó... Åñëè áû ìîã ïðèçíàòüñÿ! Ãàððè àæ çàñòîíàë... Ìîæåò áûòü â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò, îí ñèäåë áû íå â ýòîì äóðàöêîì êðåñëå, ñ êðèâûì çåðêàëîì ïåðåä ôèçèîíîìèåé, à íà êîâðå ó íîã ñàìîãî ïðåêðàñíîãî ïðèíöà â ìèðå...   
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû. Âðåìÿ íå äâèãàëîñü.   
Â ïîëîâèíå äåâÿòîãî Ãàððè ñïóñòèëñÿ â Áîëüøîé Îáåäåííûé Çàë, ãäå ñíîâàëè ïðîâîðíûå ìîëîäûå âåäüìî÷êè èç êîëäîâñêîãî êýéòåðèíãà, íàêðûâàÿ íà ñòîë è óêðàøàÿ åãî êîðçèíàìè öâåòîâ è ãèðëÿíäàìè òðîïè÷åñêèõ ôðóêòîâ. Îí áåçî âñÿêîãî èíòåðåñà ïîñëåäèë çà èõ äåéñòâèÿìè, íå çíàÿ, íà êîãî åìó ñêó÷íåå ñìîòðåòü - íà âåäüìî÷åê èëè íà ïîÿâëÿâøèåñÿ íà ñòîëå ðàçíîîáðàçíûå ÿâñòâà. Âñå, ÷òî Ãàððè õîòåëîñü â äàííóþ ìèíóòó - ýòî ÷òîáû áîëüøàÿ ñòðåëêà ÷àñîâ íàêîíåö-òî óëåãëàñü íàïðîòèâ öèôðû äåñÿòü, à ìàëåíüêàÿ - íàïðòèâ äâåíàäöàòè. Îí è ñàì íå ïîíèìàë ñâîåãî äèêîãî æåëàíèÿ ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ íàêîíåö ñ äðóãèìè Ñíýéïàìè, è óáåæäàë ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî èì âëàäååò ÷èñòîå ëþáîïûòñòâî.   
«Ýýý... ìèñòåð...», - íåóâåðåííî îáðàòèëàñü ê íåìó õîðîøåíüêàÿ òåìíîâîëîñàÿ äåâî÷êà, ïî âèäó åãî îäíîãîäêà, - «Ó âàñ ðàññòåãíóëàñü ïðÿæêà íà òóôëå...»  
Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë âíèç è, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, îäíà èç åãî âûøèòûõ ëåãêèì ñâåòëûì óçîðîì òóôëåé íåáðåæíî âîëî÷èëà çà ñîáîé ñåðåáðÿííóþ êâàäðàòíóþ ïðÿæêó. Ãàððè ïîèñêàë ãëàçàìè, êóäà áû åìó ïðèñåñòü, ÷òîáû çàñòåãíóòü òóôëþ, êàê ïîëàãàåòñÿ, êàê âäðóã íåîæèäàííî äåâî÷êà óëûáíóëàñü è ëåãêî ïðèñåëà ïåðåä íèì íà êîðòî÷êè.   
«Äàéòå ÿ âàì ïîìîãó...», - è îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñíèçó ââåðõ íàãëûìè øàëüíûìè ãëàçàìè, - «òàêîé êðàñèâûé þíîøà íè÷åãî íå äîëæåí äåëàòü ñàì...»  
Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë è íåëîâêî ïîäñòàâèë åé íîãó, îò äóøè íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Ñíýéï íå çàñòàíåò èõ â ýòîé ïîçå.  
«Ãîòîâî!» - ðàäîñòíî îáúÿâèëà îíà è âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè, ïîëíàÿ çàðàçèòåëüíîé ýíåðãèè.  
«Ñïàñèáî, ìèññ...» - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, íå çíàÿ ÷òî ñêàçàòü åùå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà âñå åùå ñòîÿëà ïåðåä íèì, ÷åãî-òî îæèäàÿ. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íàâåðíîå íóæíî äàòü åé ÷àåâûå, ïîëåç â êàðìàí è òóò âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ó íåãî íåò ñ ñîáîé äåíåã è çà íèìè íóæíî ïîäíèìàòüñÿ â êîìíàòó. Çàìåòèâ åãî çàìåøàòåëüñòâî, äåâî÷êà ðàññìåÿëàñü:  
«Íå íàäî, ñýð... áóäüòå ïðîùå. È âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Æèçíü - î÷åíü ïðîñòàÿ øòóêà, åñëè íå ïîðòèòü åå íåíóæíûìè ñëîâàìè...»  
Ãàððè çàìåð. Ñëèøêîì óæ òî÷íî ïîäõîäèëè ñëîâà ìàëåíüêîé ñëóæàíêè êî âñåìó, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèëî çà ïîñëåäíèå íåäåëè.   
«Íî è íåíóæíûå ñëîâà èíîãäà áûâàþò âàæíû...», - ïðîäîëæàëà äåâóøêà, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî êàðèìè ãëàçàìè. Óëûáêà ñîøëà ñ åå ëèöà, âçãëÿä ñòàë ïî÷òè ïå÷àëüíûì, - «Íè÷åãî íå ïðîõîäèò çðÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð... Äàæå ñìåðòü...»  
Ãàððè îòîðîïåëî ãëÿäåë íà íåå â îòâåò, õîëîäíûå ìóðàøêè íåîæèäàííî ïðîáåæàëè ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó. Åìó âäðóã çàõîòåëîñü ÷òî-òî ñïðîñèòü ó ýòîé ïîñòîðîííåé äåâóøêè, ÷òî-òî æèçíåííî âàæíîå... È îíà êàê-áóäòî ÷åãî-òî æäàëà, êàêîãî-òî çíàêà ñ åãî ñòîðîíû, êàêîãî-òî âîïðîñà... Îí âñå ìåäëèë, íå çíàÿ êàê ñïðîñèòü, è ÷òî æå îí âîîáùå õî÷åò ñïðîñèòü... È âäðóã óäàðèëè â óãëó ñòàðûå ÷àñû, îíà âçäðîãíóëà, è âîøåáíûé ìîìåíò ïðîïàë. Ãàððè ìîðãíóë. Äåâóøêà îïÿòü âåñåëî è áåççàáîòíî óëûáíóëàñü, êèâíóëà åìó íà ïðîùàíèå è ïîáåæàëà îáðàòíî ê ñâîèì, ñìåøèâàÿñü íà õîäó ñ äðóãèìè æåíùèíàìè, ñòàíîâÿñü òàêîé æå áåçëèêîé è áåçûìÿííîé, êàê è âñå îíè... Îí íåîæèäàííî ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îíà îñòàëàñü äëÿ íåãî áåçûìÿííîé è áåçëèêîé...  
«Ýé, ìèññ...» - âåäüìî÷êà ïîâåðíóëàñü, - «Êàê âàøå èìÿ?»  
Åå ðîò â êîòîðûé ðàç ðàñòÿíóëñÿ â óëûáêå, ñâåðêíóëè íåîæèäàííî îñòðûå çóáêè. Âîêðóã øóìíî çàøåïòàëèñü åå òîâàðêè, ñòðåëÿÿ â íåãî ãëàçàìè.  
«Ìýðè Ñó...»   
Ãàððè êèâíóë, çíàÿ òåïåðü, ÷òî åå íå çàáóäåò.  
  
* * *   
  
Ðîâíî â ïîëîâèíó äåñÿòîãî ñ äåëàìè áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî - âåäüìû-ñëóæàíêè ðàçäåëàëèñü ñ óáðàíñòâîì ïðàçäíè÷íîãî ñòîëà, à Ãàððè ðàçäåëàëñÿ ñ íåñ÷àñòíûì íîãòåì íà áîëüøîì ïàëüöå ïðàâîé ðóêè, êîòîðûé «åë» îò íåòåðïåíèÿ âîò óæå áîëåå ÷àñà, è íàêîíåö îòúåë-òàêè ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ. Ãàððè äàæå íå çíàë, êàêèì îáðàçîì çâàííûå ãîñòè äîëæíû ïîæàëîâàòü íà ïðèåì. Ëîãè÷íî áûëî ïðåäëîæèòü, ÷òî ÷åðåç êàìèí, ïîñêîëüêó àïïàðèðîâàòü íà òåððèòîðèè çàìêà, íå áóäó÷è åãî õîçÿèíîì, áûëî òàêæå íåâîçìîæíî, êàê è â Õîãâàðöå. Ïîýòîìó, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð, îäåòûé â äëèííóþ ÷åðíóþ ìåõîâóþ ìàíòèþ, âåëè÷àâî ñïóñòèëñÿ â õîëë, Ãàððè ñèäåë â êðåñëå íàïðîòèâ êàìèíà è ïÿëèëñÿ â îãîíü òàê, ÷òî ñêîðî ó íåãî ñòàëè ñëåçèòüñÿ ãëàçà. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî çðÿ.  
«Ïîòòåð», - ïîçâàë åãî Ñíýéï, ñòîÿ ó âûñîêîãî îêíà è ãëÿäÿ êóäà-òî âäàëü. Ãàððè ïîäîøåë, óäèâëåííî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â êðîìåøíóþ òüìó íà óëèöå, - «Îíè åäóò.»  
È îí ìàõíóë âåäüìàì ðóêîé, ÷òî áûëî íåìåäëåííî âîñïðèíÿòî, êàê ïðèêàç ïîñòðîèòüñÿ âäîëü äëèííîãî êîâðà, ðàññòåëåííîãî îò âõîäíîé äâåðè äî Áîëüøîãî Çàëëà.   
«Íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå âèæó...»  
Íå ñëóøàÿ åãî, Ñíýéï âäðóã ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  
«Äàé ðóêó.»  
Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí íå ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë ýòî ïîñëåäíåå òðåáîâàíèå. Íî íåò, Ñíýéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî æåëàë äëÿ êàêîé-òî öåëè çàïîëó÷èòü åãî ðóêó, è äàæå ïðîòÿãèâàë åìó äëÿ ýòîé öåëè ñâîþ, âûïðîñòàâ åå èç ïîä íåñêîëüêèõ ñëîåâ ñâîåé êîðîëåâñêîé ìàíòèè. Ãàððè, íå ñìåÿ ïðèêîñëîâèòü ÝÒÎÌÓ Ñíýéïó, ðîáêî îòâåòèë íà ðóêîïîæàòèå, ñîäðîãíóâøèñü îò ïî÷òè ñìåðòíîãî õîëîäà, èñõîäèâøåãî îò óçêîé ëàäîíè. Êàæåòñÿ, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà îí äîòðàãèâàëñÿ äî Ñíýéïà, òîò íå áûë òàêèì õîëîäíûì...  
«Àé!» - îñòðàÿ, íî áûñòðàÿ áîëü, êàê óêóñ íàñåêîìîãî ïðîíçèëà âäðóã åãî çàïÿñòüå, è îí îñòîëáåíåëî óñòàâèëñÿ íà âïèâøóþñÿ â íåæíóþ êîæó ñî âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíû ðóêè çåëåíî-÷åðíóþ ìåòêó, ðàçìåðîì â ñïè÷å÷íûé êîðîáîê - äëèííîïàëàÿ ðóêà ñ äâóìÿ êîëüöàìè íà ñðåäíåì è áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöàõ.   
Ëóíà è ñîëíöå.   
Ýìáëåìà ñî ñïèíêè åãî êðîâàòè.  
Èíêðóñòàöèÿ íà ñòîëèêå èç ñëîíîâîé êîñòè.  
Îïèñàíèå ýòîãî ñèìâîëà â îäíîé èç äðåâíèõ êíèã, êîòîðûå ïðÿòàëèñü îò ïîñòîðîííåãî ãëàçà ó Ñíýéïà â äàëüíåé ñåêöèè áèáëèîòåêè.   
«Íà ïåðåêðåñòêå ëóíû è ñîëíöà...»  
×àñòè ÷óäîâèùíîé ãîëîâîëîìêè íåîòâðàòèìî ñêëàäûâàëèñü âìåñòå...  
Ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà âûðâàë åãî èç ñòóïîðà.   
«Íè÷åãî íå áîéñÿ. Âåäè ñåáÿ, êàê îáû÷íî, òåáÿ íèêòî íå òðîíåò. Íî âîò ýòî», - è îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó Ãàððè ê åãî ãëàçàì, - «ïîñòàðàéñÿ, ÷òîáû óâèäåë ëþáîé, êòî çàâåäåò ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâîð.»  
Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ó íåãî ñëàáåþò íîãè... Ïîòðÿñåíèå áûëî ñëèøêîì âåëèêî... Êàêîé æå îí áûë äóðàê! Êëàí Ñíýéïîâ! Èäèîò! Âîò ïî÷åìó ïðîôåññîð íè÷åãî íå æåëàë îáúÿñíÿòü åìó îá «Èñòîðè÷åñêîé Ñõîäêå»!   
«Ïî÷åìó âû íå ñêàçàëè ìíå ðàíüøå?» - ïðîøèïåë îí.  
Ñíýéï îòâåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî ê îêíó è åäâà ñëûøíî âçäîõíóë.  
«Òû áû îñòàëñÿ òîãäà?»  
Îí áûë ïðàâ - Ãàððè äàë áû äåðó, êàê òîëüêî áû óñëûøàë ñòðàøíóþ ïðàâäó. Ïî÷åìó, ïî÷åìó äî íåãî íå äîøëî ðàíüøå... Äóøà çàíûëà... ×òî òåïåðü, ÷òî æå äåëàòü...  
«Òåïåðü âñå ðàâíî ïîçäíî. Âîçüìè ñåáÿ â ðóêè.»  
Òóò ïàðàäíàÿ äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü â îáå ñòîðîíû è Ñíýéï âûøåë íà îñâåùåííîå ôàêåëàìè êðûëüöî, Ãàððè ñëåäîì, ïî÷òè äûøà åìó â çàòûëîê, áîÿñü îòñòóïèòü îò íåãî íà ìåòð. Âíèçó ó ñòóïåíåé çàáèëè êîïûòàìè ÷åðíûå, ãðèâàñòûå, ñâèðåïûå êîíè...  
«Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü, ñýð Ìèðèóñ.» - çâó÷íûé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà, êàçàëîñü, ÷åðïàë ñèëó èç íåèñòîâîé òüìû, ÷òî ðàçëèâàëàñü çà ïðåäåëàìè ñâåòîâîãî êîëüöà, îõâàòûâàþùåãî êðûëüöî, ñòóïåíè è ÷àñòü ïîäúåçäíîé äîðîãè.   
Ñ êîçåë ñòàðîìîäíîé êîëÿñêè ñ çàâåøàííûìè îêíàìè ëèõî ñïðûãíóë ìîëîäîé êðàñèâûé ëàêåé â ñèíåì ìóíäèðå è òðåóãîëêå, è ïîäñêî÷èâ ê äâåðöå, ðàñïàõíóë åå, îòêèíóâ íà çåìëþ êîðîòêóþ ëåñåíêó. Íà âåðõíþþ ñòóïåíüêó ìåäëåííî ñòóïèëà íîãà â êðàñíîì ëàêîâîì ñàïîãå. Çàòåì ïîÿâèëñÿ è âåñü õîçÿèí íîãè - ìîëîäîé, íà âèä íå ñòàðøå ñâîåãî ëàêåÿ, ÷åëîâåê - îñòîðîæíî ðàñïðàâèë ïîëû òåìíîé ìàíòèè ñ ìåõîâûì âîðîòíèêîì, è íå ïî âîçðàñòó âåëè÷àâî ñîøåë íà çåìëþ. Ëàêåé çàïðàâèë ëåñåíêó îáðàòíî âíóòðü êîëÿñêè è çàêðûë äâåðöó, çàêðåïèâ åå ìàòåð÷àòîé çàñòåæêîé. Ìèðèóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, ëàêåé æå âçëåòåë îáðàòíî íà êîçëû è ìåäëåííî óåõàë êóäà-òî ïðî÷ü.   
«Ñåâåðóñ...», - Ìèðèóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ íàïðîòèâ Ñíýéïà. Ãàððè âèäåë èç-çà ïëå÷à ó÷èòåëÿ åãî ãëàçà - ñòàðûå è ìîëîäûå îäíîâðåìåííî - è âñëóøèâàëñÿ â íåïîíÿòíûé åìó îáìåí ïðèâåòñòâèÿìè.  
«Ñîáåðåìñÿ æå ïîä îäíîé êðûøåé âíîâü, Ìèðèóñ, äðóã ìîé...»  
«Áóäåì çäðàâñòâîâàòü è ëÿæåì â çåìëþ íà ïåðåêðåñòêå Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà...»  
«Ïðîøó â ìîé äîì...», - Ñíýéï îáåðíóëñÿ, äåëàÿ øèðîêèé æåñò ðóêîé, è Ãàððè åëå óñïåë îòïðÿíóòü, èíà÷å áû ýòîò ãîñòåïðèèìíàÿ ðóêà îòøâûðíóëà áû åãî íà äðóãîé êîíåö êîìíàòû. Ñíýéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ ñåêóíäó, êàê áóäòî âñïîìèíàÿ, êòî ýòî è çà÷åì îí ñòîèò ó íåãî ïîä ðóêîé â òàêîé òîðæåñòâåííûé ìîìåíò, è âñïîìíèâ, ñîèçâîëèë, íàêîíåö åãî ïðåäñòàâèòü.  
«Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ìîé äðóã...»  
Ìèðèóñ îãëÿäåë åãî õîëîäíûìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè è ðàâíîäóøíî êèâíóë. Ãàððè ïîåæèëñÿ îò ýòîãî âçãëÿäà, êàê áóäòî çèìíèé ìîðîç ëèçíóë åãî â æèâîò. Ãîñòü ïðîñëåäîâàë â ïîìåøåíèå è ñêèíóë ìàíòèþ íà ïîäñòàâëåííûå ðóêè ïðèñëóæíèö. Ñíýéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäáàäðèâàþùå ïîòðåïàòü åãî ïî ïëå÷ó, íî òîò îòäåðíóëñÿ, êàê îò óêóñà çìåè. Ñíýéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è îñòàâèë åãî â ïîêîå.   
Âòîðîé ãîñòü áûë íàìíîãî ïðèÿòíåå. È ïðèåõàë îí íå â ñòàðîìîäíîé êîëåñíèöå, à â íîâåíüêîé ñïîðòèâíîé ìàøèíå ìàðêè «Ïîðø», îò êîòîðîé ó Ãàððè òóò æå íà÷àëîñü àêòèâíîå ñëþíîîòäåëåíèå. Òàêîé æå ìîëîäîé è êðàñèâûé, êàê è ïðåäûäóùèé, ýòîò ãîñòü, îäíàêî, îòëè÷àëñÿ âåñåëûì, ïî÷òè òåïëûì âçãëÿäîì è ïðèÿòíûìè ìàíåðàìè. Ïîäðóëèâ ê êðûëüöó, îí ïðèâåòñòâîâàë Ñíýéïà âçìàõîì ðóêè â àòëàñíîé ïåð÷àòêå, è Ãàððè ïîðàçèëñÿ, êàêîå ïðèÿòíîå äëÿ ãëàç ñî÷èòàíèå ñîñòàâëÿþò îäåæäà ñåìíàäöàòîãî âåêà è ñîâðåìåííûé «Ïîðø». Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê âûãëÿäåë òàê, áóäòî ðîäèëñÿ â ýòîì ïðèêèäå è â ýòîé æå ìàøèíå.   
«Õåëëîó, Ñåâ!»  
Ñåâ? Ó Ãàððè ñëåãêà îêðóãëèëèñü ãëàçà.  
Ïðîôåññîð ñ íåîäîáðåíèåì âçèðàë íà íåêîíâåíöèîíàëüíîå ñðåäñòâî ïåðåäâèæåíèÿ.  
«Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü, Ëåñòàò. Áóäåì çäðàâñâîâàòü...»  
Ëåñòàò ìàõíóë ðóêîé.  
«Çíàþ, çíàþ - íà ïåðåêðåñòêå Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà... Áëà, áëà, áëà... Î!»  
Ãàððè òóò æå ïðèâû÷íî ïîêðûëñÿ ëåãêèì îòòåíêîì ðîçîâîãî öâåòà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîñëåäíåå âîñõèùåííî-óäèâëåííîå âîñêëèöàíèå îáàÿòåëüíîãî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà ïðåäíàçíà÷àëîñü, ñêîðåå âñåãî, åìó ëè÷íî. Ëåñòàò îáîøåë âûñîêóþ ôèãóðó Ñíýéïà, è îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä Ãàððè, îãëÿäûâàÿ åãî ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû è ïîñòóêèâàÿ ïî ïîëó òðîñòî÷êîé  
«Êàêàÿ ïðåëåñòü!» - çàêëþ÷èë íàêîíåö îí, è òåïåðü Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî åãî ëèöî ñòàëî ñîâñåì êðàñíûì, - «Ãäå òû ðàçäîáûë òàêîå î÷àðîâàòåëüíîå ñîçäàíèå, Ñåâ?»  
Ñíýéï ÷òî-òî ñåðäèòî ïðîáîðìîòàë è ñäåëàë ðóêîé ïðèñëóãå, ÷òîáû òà âçÿëà íàçîéëèâîãî ãîñòÿ ïîä áåëûå ðó÷êè è îòâåëà çà ïðàçäíè÷íûé ñòîë.  
Âäðóã Ëåñòàò ïðèáëèçèë ñâîå ëèöî ê Ãàððèíîìó, ïðèíþõàëñÿ è âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíÿë íà íåãî îäíó òîíêóþ áðîâü. Ãàððè ïîõîëîäåë, è áóäòî ÷óâñòâóÿ åãî ñòðàõ, Ëåñòàò âäðóã øèðîêî è õèùíî óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîêàçûâàÿ àêêóðàòíûå, áåëûå êëûêè ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí ðòà. Ãàððè îòïðÿíóë è ïîäíÿë ââåðõ ëåâóþ ðóêó, îáíàæàÿ çàïÿñòüå ñî ñïàñèòåëüíîé ìåòêîé. Ëåñòàò ñíà÷àëà íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò ýòîò æåñò, ïîòîì ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä íà ìåòêó, ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âçäîõíóë.  
«À ÿ óæ äóìàë, ÷òî òû ïðèãîòîâèë íàì ïîäàðîê, Ñåâåðóñ...»  
Ñíýéï ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ.  
«Ïðîøó ê ñòîëó, Ëåñòàò», - ïðîöåäèë îí ñêâîçü çóáû. Áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îí åëå ñäåðæèâàåòñÿ. Ëåñòàò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, è ñáðîñèë ñâîé ýëåãàíòíûé ïëàù íà ðóêè äåâóøêå, ïîäæèäàâøåé åãî óæå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. Íà ïîëïóòè èç õîëëà, îí îáåðíóëñÿ è òàê æå õèùíî îêèíóë Ãàððè âçãëÿäîì.  
«Ìû åùå ïîáåñåäóåì, mon cherrie...»  
Ãàððèíî èñïóãàííîå ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü â ãðóäíîé êëåòêå, è áûñòðåå ïîáåæàëà ïî âåíàì êðîâü.   
Ãîñòåé áûëî íåìíîãî - ÷åëîâåê äâàäöàòü - ìîëîäûå, ñðåäíåãî âîçðàñòà, ñîâñåì þíîøè, âñå, êàê îäèí, ìóæñêîãî ïîëà, è òîëüêî îäíà ñîâñåì ìîëîäåíüêàÿ ëåäè, îäåòàÿ ïî ìîäå ôðàíöóçñêîé ðåâîëþöèè â ïðÿìîå ïëàòüå ïîä ãðóäü è ñ ðîçàìè â âîëîñàõ. Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòó îñîáó Ñíýéï âñòðåòèë áîëåå íåæíî ÷åì îñòàëüíûõ. Êàæäîìó ãîñòþ Ãàððè áûë ïðåäñòàâëåí, êàê «Ìîé äðóã, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð», è ýòîãî, êàçàëîñü, áûëî äëÿ íèõ äîñòàòî÷íî. Íè ìóæ÷èíû, íè þíîøè, íè äàìî÷êà, íå ïðîÿâëÿëè ê åãî íåîòðàçèìîé îñîáå íèêàêîãî èíòåðåñà, è Ãàððè äàæå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åñëè áû íå Ëåñòàò, îí áû, íàâåðíîå, î÷åíü ðàññòðîèëñÿ èç-çà òàêîãî íåâíèìàíèÿ. Ãäå-òî íà òðèíàäöàòîì ãîñòå Ãàððè ïîñìåë ïîäîéòè ê ðàñïàõíóòîé äâåðè â Îáåäåííûé Çàë è ïðîâåðèòü ãäå ïîñàäèëè ýòîãî íåãîäÿÿ, è îáíàðóæèë åãî ñèäÿùèì òðåòüèì ñëåâà îò õîçÿéñêîãî ìåñòà, íà êîòîðîì äîëæåí âîññåäàòü Ñíýéï. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Î íåò. Ýòî äîáðîì íå êîí÷èòüñÿ. Ãàððè ÷óòü áûëî íå âìåøàëñÿ â ëåãêóþ áåñåäó ïðîôåññîðà ñ ïðåäñòàâèòåëüíûì ìóæ÷èíîé â êðàñíîé êîëäîâñêîé ðîáå ñ âûñîêèì âîðîòíèêîì, ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü åãî ïåðåñàäèòü îïàñíîãî ãîñòÿ ïîäàëüøå. Íî Ëåñòàò âäðóã ïðèâëåê åãî âíèìàíèå ïðèâåòñòâåííûì âçìàõîì ðóêè, ñîðâàë ñ âåòêè âèíîãðàäèíó, ïîêàòàë åå â ïàëüöàõ... çàñóíóë â ðîò... çàãíàë ÿçûêîì çà ùåêó è ðàçäàâèë âèíîãðàäèíó îñòðûì áåëûì êëûêîì, òóò æå ñëèçàâ áðûçíóâøèé íà íèæíþþ ãóáó êðàñíûé, æèâîé ñîê. Ãàððè òèõî âçäîõíóë è ïî÷åìó-òî ðåøèë ïîâðåìåíèòü ñ æàëîáàìè.  
Òåì âðåìåíåì ñ ãîñòÿìè áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî. Ïîñëåäíèì ïîäúåõàë òîò ñàìûé îñòîðîæíûé, òàèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê ïî èìåíè Ðýíäåëë, êîòîðîãî Ãàððè ïîäñëóøàë â÷åðà â êîìíàòå.   
Ïîñëå öåðåìîííîãî ðàñêëàíèâàíèÿ è âûïðîâàæèâàíèÿ ãîñòÿ â Îáåäåííûé Çàë, Ñíýéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ è îñìîòðåë ñâîåãî ìîëîäîãî ïðîòåæå ñïîêîéíûì âçãëÿäîì.   
«Òû â ïîðÿäêå?» - ñïðîñèë îí òåì æå ñàìûì ãîëîñîì, êàêèì ñïðàøèâàë åãî îáû÷íî ïî óòðàì, áóäåò ëè îí åñòü ÿè÷íèöó èëè îìëåò. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, Ãàððè ïî÷òè ïåðåñòàë áîÿòñÿ, è äàæå ÷óâñòâîâàë íåêîòîðîå ðàäîñòíîå âîçáóæäåíèå. Òåïåðü îí ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó Ñíýéï äåðæàë åãî â íåâåäåíèè îòíîñèòåëüíî èñòèííîé ïðèðîäû «êëàíà Ñíýéïîâ». È â êîòîðûé ðàç ïîäèâèëñÿ, êàê õîðîøî ïðîôåññîð ðàçáèðàåòñÿ â ïñèõîëîãèè - Ãàððè, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, óáåæàë áû - ðàíüøå, íî ñåé÷àñ... Ñåé÷àñ îí áûë ðàä, ÷òî îñòàëñÿ.  
«ß â ïîðÿäêå», - îòâåòèë îí, è ýòî áûëî ïðàâäîé.   
«Òîãäà - ïðîøó ê ñòîëó...» - Ñíýéï íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó â ÷óòü íàñìåøëèâîì ïîêëîíå, - «Ìîé äðóã, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð...»  
Ãàððè õìûêíóë, è îíè âìåñòå ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê ñòðàííîìó îáùåñòâó â ñòàðîìîäíûõ îäåæäàõ. Óñòðàèâàÿñü íà ñâîåì ìåñòå ïî ëåâóþ ðóêó îò ó÷èòåëÿ, Ãàððè ïåðåæèë íåñêîëüêî î÷åíü íåïðîñòûõ ìîìåíòîâ, èçáåãàÿ, êàê òîëüêî ìîã, ñîâåðøåííî îòêðîâåííûõ âçãëÿäîâ îò ñâîåãî äðóãîãî, íå ìåíåå î÷àðîâàòåëüíîãî ñîñåäà. Ãàððè íèêàê íå ìîã ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷åãî îæèäàòü îò Ëåñòàòà, ÷åãî îïàñàòüñÿ áîëüøå - ñìåðòåëüíîé ëîâóøêè èëè... ëþáîâíîé. È òî è äðóãîå ïî÷åìó-òî â ðàâíîé ñòåïåíè âäîõíîâëÿëî è âîçáóæäàëî...   
«Áðàòüÿ ìîè», - íà÷àë Ñíýéï ñâîþ ðå÷ü, ïðåðâàâ Ãàððèíû ìûñëè - «Ïîçâîëüòå ïîáëàãîäàðèòü âàñ âñåõ, è ñòàðûõ (è îí êèâíóë íà î÷åíü þíîãî Ìèðèóñà) è ìîëîäûõ ( è îí ïîêàçàë ãëàçàìè íà ëåäè), çà îêàçàííóþ ìîåìó ñêðîìíîìó æèëèùó âåëèêóþ ÷åñòü.»  
Ëåñòàò õìûêíóë Ãàððè â óõî è åëå ñëûøíî ïðîáîðìîòàë: «Ñòàðûé ëèöåìåð!»   
Ñíýéï ïîäíÿë êóáîê ñ êðàñíûì ïàõó÷èì âèíîì, è çàêðûë åãî ðóêîé. Ãàððè ñíîâà ñëåãêà çàòðÿñëî îò ñòðàõà, îí âäðóã îñîçíàë, ×ÒÎ äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè, ÂÎ ×ÒÎ äîëæíî ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ ýòî âèíî, ýòîò íåâèííûé âèíîãðàäíûé íàïèòîê. Ñíýéï çàêðûë ãëàçà è âñå òåì æå çâó÷íûì, ãëóáîêèì ãîëîñîì, êîòîðîãî Ãàððè è áîÿëñÿ è îò êîòîðîãî ìëåë, ïðîèçíåñ äëèííîå çàêëèíàíèå íà êàêîì-òî íåïîíÿòíîì ÿçûêå, ïîõîæèì íà Ïàðñåëüòàí...  
Âñå îñòàëîñü íà ñâîèõ ìåñòàõ - òîò æå ñàìûé ñòîë, òà æå êîìíàòà, òå æå ãîñòè. Òîëüêî âäðóã ÷òî-òî ñäâèíóëîñü, ÷òî-òî êàê-áóäòî ðàçðåçàëî ðåàëüíîñòü íàèñêîñîê, è îäíà ïîëîâèíà áóäòî ñúåõàëà ÷óòü âíèç... Áóäòî ìèð íà ñåêóíäó îêàçàëñÿ ïîä òîëùåé âîäû, ãäå äðóãîå ïðåëîìëåíèå ñâåòà... Ãàððè çíàë ýòî ÷óâñòâî óñêîëüæåíèÿ ðåàëüíîñòè, îí íå ìîã ñíà÷àëà âñïîìíèòü îòêóäà, ïîòîì âñïîìíèë - òîò æå ýôôåêò áûë ó ìàðèõóàíû! Îäèí ðàç â æèçíè îí ïðîáîâàë êóðèòü ýòîò ìóãëîâêèé íàðêîòèê, â íî÷íîì êëóáå ó Äæîðäæà ñ Ôðýäîì - íî òîãäà ýòî îí çíàë, ÷òî âñå ýòî íå ïîíàñòîÿùåìó, îí ïîíèìàë, íåñìîòðÿ íà îáùåå îòóïåíèå, îõâàòèâøåå åãî, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ðåàëüíîñòü ñòîèò íà ìåñòå, à ìåíÿåòñÿ òîëüêî îí ñàì, òîëüêî åãî ëè÷íîå ñîçíàíèå.   
Òåïåðü îí çíàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò íàñòîÿùèé ôèçè÷åñêèé ïåðåõîä â êàêóþ-òî íîâóþ ðåàëüíîñòü. Òî÷íåå ýòîò ïåðåõîä óæå çàâåðøèëñÿ, è îí, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, äîëæåí òåïåðü ñ ýòîé ðåàëüíîñòüþ ñìèðèòüñÿ. Îò ýòîãî çíàíèÿ èëè îò òîíêîãî, ÷óòü ðàçðåæåííîãî íîâîãî âîçäóõà, ó Ãàððè ÷óòü çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà è êîãäà èçìåíèâøèéñÿ â êîòîðûé ðàç çà ïîñëåäíèå äâà äíÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ïîñòàâèë áîêàë ñ ãóñòîé ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé êðîâüþ íà áåëóþ ñêàòåðòü, Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ñîñêîëüçíóë ïîä ñòîë îò íàêàòèâøåé íà íåãî ñëàáîñòè.   
Ïóëüñ êàê áåùàííûé ñòó÷àë ó Ãàððè â âåíàõ, â ãëàçàõ âñå ïëûëî, è ãäå-òî äàëåêî íàä ãîëîâîé, îí óñëûøàë, êàê Ñíýéï ïðîèçíåñ åùå îäíó ôðàçó:  
«Áàðüåð ïðåîäîëåí. Ñûíîâüÿ è äî÷åðè äðåâíåé íàöèè âàìïèðîâ... Íàøè íîâûå äðóçüÿ (Ãàððè ïî÷òè óâèäåë, êàê îí ñëåãêà ñêëîíÿåò ãîëîâó âëåâî, â åãî ñòîðîíó) - ðàä ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü âàñ ñíîâà â áëàãîñëîâåííîì Ãîðîäå Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà.» 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.


	7. Chapter Seven

Home | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **The Lonely Castle**
font size: (+) : (-)

Author: Lucia fon Berengott
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.

NC-17 - Russian - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 30 - Publish date: 08-16-02 - Updated: 08-16-02 
storyid: 916840
  


**_Ãëàâà Ñåäüìàÿ_**

**_ ÀÕ, ÓÊÓÑÈ ÌÅÍß, ÊÐÎÂÎÏÈÉÖÀ – ÒÎËÜÊÎ ÍÅ ÁÎËÜÍÎ!_**

«...Â áëàãîñëîâåííîì Ãîðîäå... Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà... Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà...» 

Ñëîâà ñòó÷àëè â ãîëîâå ó Ãàððè, áóäòî êîëåñà ïîåçäà... Íåñëèñü äðóã çà äðóãîì, êàê ãîíî÷íûå ìàøèíû, è ñîçíàíèå, êàê íå ñòàðàëîñü, íèêàê íå ìîãëî íàñòè÷ü èõ ñëèøêîì íåðåàëüíûé ñìûñë. Îí, êîíå÷íî, êàê è âñå ïîäðîñòêè åãî âîçðàñòà, áûë íàñëûøàí î ìèôè÷åñêîì Ãîðîäå Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà, êîðîëåâñòâå âàìïèðîâ, íàõîäÿùåìñÿ â ïàðàëåëüíîé ðåàëüíîñòè, íà ãðàíè ëóííîé ðåàëüíîñòè ñ ñîëíå÷íîé. Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî âñïîìíèëèñü Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ è ïðîôåññîð Òðýëëàíè, äåðæàùàÿ â ðóêå ìíîãîãðàííóþ, ïåðåëèâàþùóþñÿ ìîäåëü ïàðàëåëüíûõ ðåàëüíîñòåé, ïîêàçûâàþùóþ èì, êàê è ãäå ñõîäÿòñÿ â òîíêóþ îñòðóþ ëèíèþ äâå ïëîñêèå ãðàíè, è êàê îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ïàëüöà ìîäåëü ðàñêðûâàåòñÿ, áóäòî èñêóññòâåííûé, ãðóáûé áóòîí è ïîêàçûâàåòñÿ íà ñâåò ýòà òàéíàÿ, ñêðûòàÿ ìåæ äâóõ ïëîñêîñòåé ðåàëüíîñòü... Êîíå÷íî, îíè ñìåÿëèñü íàä íåé, íàä ýòîé ãëóïîé ýêçàëüòèðîâàííîé äàìîé ñðåäíèõ ëåò, âåðÿùåé â ãàäàëüíûå êàðòû è ìàãè÷åñêèå øàðû, âïàäàþùåé â «òðàíñ», êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà åé õîòåëîñü ïðîèçâåñòè âïå÷àòëåíèå íà ñòóäåíòîâ. Ãàððè äî ñèõ ïîð íå õîòåëîñü ïðèçíàâàòü, ÷òî ÷òî-òî èç åå âûñêàçûâàíèé îêàçàëîñü ïðàâäîé, äàæå åñëè ýòî è áûëî îáùåèçâåñòíîé ëåãåíäîé, à íå òîëüêî åå ëè÷íûì âûñêàçûâàíèåì. 

Ïîòðÿñåííûé ýòèì íîâûì îòêðûòèåì, Ãàððè ìîë÷à íàáëþäàë, êàê Ñíýéï ïîêà÷èâàÿñü îò óñòàëîñòè, ñàäèòñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî, è ãîëîâà åãî ïàäàåò íà ïëå÷î. Âñå åãî äâèæåíèÿ êàçàëèñü äî íåâåðîÿòíîñòè ìåäëåííûìè è çàòÿíóòûìè. Ãàððè ïåðåâåë ñâîé ñëåãêà çàòîðìîæåííûé âçãëÿä íà ñîñåäåé, è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ïîëîâèíà èç íèõ âîîáùå ñïèò. Îí ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ðó÷êó ñòóëà è îñòîðîæíî ïîäåðãàë Ñíýéïà çà ðóêàâ. Òîò ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó.

«×òî ñ âà.. ìè... ñ íà... ìè...» - ÿçûê ïëîõî ñëóøàëñÿ. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ, êàê â êîøìàðíîì ñíå. Ñíýéï ïîäâèãàë ÷åëþñòüþ, áóäòî äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, íà ìåñòå ëè âñå åãî âåðáàëüíûå îðãàíû, ïîäíåñ êóáîê êî ðòó, õëåáíóë è òîëüêî òîãäà îòâåòèë Ãàððè:.

«Áîëüøèíñòâî... èç íàñ òÿæåëî ïåðåíîñèò ïåðåõîä â íîâóþ ðåàëüíîñòü. Ýòî ñëèøêîì ðåäêî... ïðîèñõîäèò... Ïîñìîòðè íà ñâîåãî ñîñåäà.»

Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë. 

Ëåñòàò áåññèëüíî ïîâèñ íà ñòóëå, âñÿ åãî íåäàâíÿÿ æèâîñòü è êîëêîñòü èñïàðèëèñü âìåñòå ñ ñîçíàíèåì, ïîêèíóâøèì åãî, ãëàçà áûëè ïëîòíî çàêðûòû, äëèííûå ðåñíèöû ïàäàëè òðåïåùóùåé òåíüþ íà ñêóëû, ðîò áûë ïðèîòêðûò è áëåäíûå, íåæèâûå ùåêè îòëèâàëè õîëîäíûì ëîñêîì. Ãàððè ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë íà ïðîôåññîðà.

«Êîãäà... âû...» - óìóäðèëñÿ âûäàâèòü èç çàñòûâøåé ãëîòêè, íî Ñíýéï îñòàíîâèë åãî íåîæèäàííî âëàñòíûì æåñòîì.

«Ïîñëå.» 

È Ãàððè ïîâèíîâàëñÿ.

Òåì âðåìåíåì âàìïèðû ïðîñûïàëèñü. Ìèðèóñ ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ ïåðâûì è ïîäíåñ ñëàáîé ðóêîé êóáîê êî ðòó. Îòõëåáíóë. Ïîòîì åùå ðàç, è æàäíî ñòàë ïèòü, ðîíÿÿ êàïëè ãóñòåþùåé êðîâè íà áåëûé øåéíûé ïëàòîê. Ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà ëàêåé ïîâèñ íà ñïèíêå ñòóëà, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåë Ìèðèóñ è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà êóáêîì òîæå. Ìèðèóñ, ïðÿìî íà ãëàçàõ ñòàíîâÿñü âñå ñèëüíåå è çäîðîâåå, ñ âèäèìîé íåîõîòîé îòîðâàëñÿ îò êðîâàâîãî íàïèòêà è ïîäíÿë åãî ê ãóáàì ñâîåãî âåðíîãî ëàêåÿ. Òîò áëàãîäàðíî êèâíóë è îòïèë. Ãàððè ïåðåäåðíóëî. 

Ïîñòåïåííî âñÿ êîìíàòà ïðèøëà â äâèæåíèå, ïîäíÿëèñü íà íîãè óïàâøèå ïðè ïåðåõîäå â îáìîðîê ñëóæàíêè, ñòàëè îïðàâëÿòü è ðàçãëàæèâàòü ðóêàìè ñâîè áåëûå ôàðòóêè, ïîäíÿë ìóòíûå ãëàçà îò ñâîåãî êóáêà âàìïèð Ðýíäåëë, ñòðàäàþùèé, êàçàëîñü, áîëåå äðóãèõ. Êîãî-òî ñòîøíèëî íà ïîë. Ãàððè ïîñëóøàëñÿ òèõîãî ïðèêàçà ïðîôåññîðà è, ìîðùàñü, âûïèë êðîâè. Âçãëÿä åãî òóò æå ïðîñâåòëåë, èç âèñêà êóäà-òî óíåñëàñü òÿæåòü, è îí ñíîâà ñìîã äóìàòü áûñòðî, à íå â òåìïå îòõîäÿùåãî îò ñòàíöèè ïîåçäà. 

«Âû æèâû, mon ammie?» - Ãàððè ïîäïðûãíóë îò òÿæåëîãî õëîïêà ïî ïëå÷ó íàêîíåö-òî ïðèøåäøåãî â ñåáÿ Ëåñòàòà. 

«Êòî-áû ñïðàøèâàë...» - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí îñòîðîæíî.

Ëåñòàò ðàññìåÿëñÿ ñåðåáðÿíûì ñìåõîì.

«È âû ìíå ïîâåðèëè, ìîé þíûé äðóã?» - Ëåñòàò âçÿë ñî ñòîëà âèëêó è íàêîëîë íà íåå êóñîê âåò÷èíû. – «ß ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ. ß áîëüøîé øþòíèê... Â Ïàðèæå... Î, âû íå ïîâåðèòå...» - è Ëåñòàò îáíÿë Ãàððè çà ïëå÷è è äîâåðèòåëüíî çàøåïòàë åìó íà óõî, - «ß äàæå óñòðàèâàþ ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå ïîõîðîíû. Ðîâíî ðàç â ñòîëåòèå...

È îí îïÿòü ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Ïðÿìî Ãàððè â óõî. Ãàððè ñëåãêà îòäåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó è ñòàðàëñÿ ñìîòðåòü íà ÷òî óãîäíî, ëèøü áû íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì, êîòîðûé îòëè÷íî çíàë ÝÒÎÒ åãî ðóìÿíåö. Ïðîêëÿòûå ãîðìîíû! Ïðîêëÿòûé Ëåñòàò! 

Íî Ñíýéïó, êàçàëîñü, áûëî âîâñå íå äî Ãàððè, è íå äî èõ ñïîðíûõ âçàèìîîòíîøåíèé, è íå äî ãëóïîé ðåâíîñòè, åñëè òàêàÿ è èìåëà ìåñòî áûòü.

«Äðóçüÿ ìîè. ß âèæó, ê âàì ñíîâà âåðíóëèñü è ñèëà è çäîðîâüå. Òå, êòî âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ ñëàáûì, ìîæåò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ íàøèìè êîìíàòàìè äëÿ ãîñòåé. Íî òîãäà...», - Ñíýéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, - «áîþñü, ÷òî íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèå áåç âàñ. À ðåøåíèå ìû ñåãîäíÿ ïðèìåì, ìîãó âàñ â ýòîì óâåðèòü.»

Âîêðóã ñòîëà ïðîáåæàë âåòåðîê íåäîâîëüíîãî øåïîòà è ñòèõ. Íå îáðàùàÿ íà ýòî íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ, Ñíýéï ïðîäîëæàë.

«Çàâòðà íàñòóïàåò âû÷èñëåííàÿ ìíîþ çàäîëãî äî ýòîãî äíÿ ðîêîâàÿ äàòà. Êàê ìíîãèå èç âàñ ïîìíÿò, ïÿòüñîò ëåò ïðîøëî ñ òîãî äíÿ, êàê áûë ñâåðãíóò è îñóæäåí íà ñîí, äëèííîé â ïîëòûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ ãëàâà íàøåé íàöèè, ìÿòåæíûé ãðàô Äðàêóëà.»

Ïðè ýòîì èìåíè Ãàððè âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âñþ íåðåàëüíîñòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî – îí ñèäèò íà ñîáðàíèè ìèôè÷åñêîé íàöèè âàìïèðîâ, ðóêîâîäèìîé åãî ñòàðûì ó÷èòåëåì çåëüåäåëüÿ, ñîáðàíèå ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò â ìèôè÷åñêîì ãîðîäå Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà, â íåñóùåñòâóþùåé ðåàëüíîñòè, è ñêîðî îí áóäåò ó÷àâñòâîâàòü â ñàìîì ñåðüåçíîì îáñóæäåíèè êàêîãî-òî ãðàôà Äðàêóëû, ïóãàëêêè èç äåòñêèõ ñêàçîê. Õîòÿ, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå, íàéäóòüñÿ òàêèå, êòî è î âîëøåáíîì íàðîäå ñêàæåò, ÷òî îí íåñóùåñòâóþùèé. 

«Âû âñå – è Âå÷íûå, è Çàíîâî Ðîæäåííûå – èìåëè íåñ÷àñòüå ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ ãðàôîì è åãî ìåòîäàìè...» - Ñíýéï îáâåë ãëàçàìè ïðèòèõøèé ñòîë ãëàçàìè, - «...óáåæäåíèÿ.» 

Þíàÿ ëåäè ñëåãêà ïîøåâåëèëàñü, è ïðîôåññîð êèâíóë åé.

«Êðîìå âàñ, Ìàäëåí, êîíå÷íî æå. Íî ÿ äóìàþ, âû äîñòàòî÷íî íàñëûøàíû î òîì óæàñå, êîòîðûé öàðèë â Òðàíñèëüâàíèè â 16-îì âåêå... ß áûë îäíèì èç òåõ, êòî äîáèëñÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíîãî ïðèãîâîðà äëÿ ãðàôà. Õîòÿ, íå ñêðîþ, îáâèíåíèå ðàñ÷èòûâàëî íà áîëüøåå. Òðóïû íåñ÷àñòíûõ êðåñòüÿí, óòîïëåííûõ â ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè â åãî ïîäâàëàõ äàâíî ñìåøàëèñü ñ çåìëåé, à òîò, êòî âçðåçàë èì âåíû, ãîòîâèòñÿ âîñêðåñíóòü è ïðîäîëæèòü ñâîé æèçíåííûé ïóòü.»

Ïðè óïîìèíàíèè «íåñ÷àñòíûõ êðåñòüÿí», Ëåñòàò ñëåãêà õìûêíóë è îòîðâàë âòîðóþ âèíîãðàäèíó. 

«ß âèæó, âàñ ýòî âåñåëèò, Ëåñòàò», - Ñíýéï õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì ïðîñëåäèë çà ïóòåøåñòâèåì è ñìåðòüþ îäèíîêîé âèíîãðàäèíû, - «Ìîæåò áûòü, âû æåëàåòå îêàçàòüñÿ îäíèì èç òåõ, êîãî ãðàô Äðàêóëà «ïðèãëàñèò» íà òîðæåñòâåííûé ïðèåì â ÷åñòü åãî âîñêðåøåíèÿ? Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, ãðàô ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî âàìïèðñêàÿ êðîâü íå ìåíåå ñî÷íà è ïèòàòåëüíà, ÷åì ÷åëîâå÷üÿ.» 

Ëåñòàò èçäàë ÷óòü çàäóøåííûé ïèñê, è ïîäàâèëñÿ. Ãàððè ñî÷óñòâåííî ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ñïèíå è ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåë. Âàìïèðû òèõî çàãóäåëè. 

«Ìîãó âàì ãàðàíòèðîâàòü, «mon cherrie», - è Ñíýéï íåîæèäàííî óëûáíóëñÿ Ëåñòàòó, - «÷òî äàæå âàøå îáàÿíèå â ïîêîÿõ ãðàôà âàñ íå ñïàñåò.» 

«Âû, áåçóñëîâíî ïðàâû, Ñåâåðóñ...»

Åùå íå ïîâåðíóâøèñü íà çâóê, Ãàððè óæå çíàë, êîìó ïðèíàäëåæàò ýòè ñëîâà. Èáî îíè áûëè òàê æå õîëîäíû, êàê è âçãëÿä èõ õîçÿèíà.

«Íî äàâàéòå æå âñå âñïîìíèì, ÷òî ãðåøíûé Äðàêóëà áûë îñóæäåí íà öåëûõ ïîëòûñÿ÷èëåòèÿ (à ýòî íåìàëûé ñðîê, äàæå äëÿ íàñ ñ âàìè), äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èñêóïèòü ñâîþ âèíó ïåðåä ÍÀÌÈ, à íå çà òå ïðîäåëêè, ÷òî îí óñòðàèâàë â ñâîèõ ïîäâàëàõ ñ êàêèìè-òî ãîëîäðàíöàìè. È óæ, êîíå÷íî æå, íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû Çàíîâî Ðîæäåííûå ñãîâîðèëèñü è çàòî÷èëè åãî âíîâü.» 

Ïî ñòîëó ïðîíåññÿ äîëãèé, òèõèé «àààõ», è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ìèðèóñ ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî íå î÷åíü õîðîøåå. 

Îí ãîâîðèë ïî÷òè òàê æå ñïîêîéíî è ìåäëåííî, êàê è Ñíýéï, íî íè îäèí, èç ñèäÿùèõ çà ñòîëîì íå ñìîã áû íàçâàòü ýòî äðóæåñêîé áåñåäîé. ×åðíûé, êàê íî÷íîå íåáî, âçãëÿä ñõëåñòíóëñÿ ñ ñåðî-ãîëóáûì, è íàä ñòîëîì ïîâèñëà ïî÷òè îùóòèìàÿ ïàóçà.

«Çàíîâî Ðîæäåííûå òàêèå æå ïîëíîïðàâíûå ÷ëåíû íàøåãî îáùåñòâà, êàê è Âå÷íûå, Ìèðèóñ», - ïðîèçíåñ íàêîíåö Ñíýéï, è íåñêîëüêî âàìïèðîâ çàêèâàëè, â òîì ÷èñëå è Ðýíäåëë, - «ýòî áûëî ðåøåíî çàäîëãî äî òîãî, êàê âû âûïèëè êðîâü ñâîåé ïåðâîé æåðòâû.» 

«Äàâàéòå íå áóäåì âíîâü çàâîäèòü ýòîò ðàçãîâîð, Ñåâåðóñ», - îòìàõíóëñÿ îò áåñåäû î ðàâåíñòâå, êàê îò íàçîéëèâîé ìóõè, åãî îïïîíåíò, - «Âû âñå çíàåòå ìîå ìíåíèå. È ìíîãèå èç âàñ ñî ìíîé ñîãëàñíû.» 

Ãàððè ñëóøàë ýòîò ñïîð ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì – îí ñëûøàë î òîì, ÷òî âàìïèðû âå÷íû, íî êòî òàêèå Çàíîâî Ðîæäåííûå? Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî Âå÷íûì Ñíýéï íèêàê íå ìîæåò áûòü, ïî òîé ïðîñòîé ïðè÷èíå, ÷òî îí çàêîí÷èë òîò æå ñàìûé ïîòîê, ÷òî è åãî îòåö, âìåñòå ñ Ðåìóñîì è Ñèðèóñîì, è âûãëÿäåë íà ñòîëüêî æå ëåò, íà ñêîëüêî è âûãëÿäåëè è îíè (â ñëó÷àå ñ åãî îòöîì Ãàððè áûë âûíóæäåí ñ ãîðå÷üþ ïðèáàâèòü ïðèñòàâêó «áû»). À òåì âðåìåíì ñïîð çàíîñèëî íà îñòðûõ ïîâîðîòàõ, è âñå âàìïèðû ñ îïàñêîé ïåðåâîäèëè âçãëÿä ñî Ñíýéïà íà Ìèðèóñà è îáðàòíî, áóäòî âûæèäàÿ òîãî êëþ÷åâîãî ìîìåíòà, ïîñëå êîòîðîãî ñòàíåò ÿñíî, çà êåì îñòàåòñÿ ëèäåðñòâî.

«Äåëàåòå âèä, ÷òî áåñïîêîèòåñü î âàìïèðàõ, Ìèðèóñ? Èçáàâüòå ìåíÿ îò ýòîãî íîíñåíñà, ìèëîñòèâûé ãîñóäàðü», - ãîâîðèë Ñíýéï òåì ñàìûì ðåæóùèì âîçäóõ ãîëîñîì, îò êîòîðîãî íà çåëüåäåëüå ó Íåâèëëÿ, êàê îí ñàì îäíàæäû ïðèçíàëñÿ, ñëàáåë æåëóäîê, - «Ãäå áûëè âàøè Âå÷íûå, Ìèðèóñ, êîãäà ãðàô èçäåâàëñÿ íàä Ëåîíàðäîì (Ãàððè çàìåòèë êðàåì ãëàçà, êàê íàïðÿãñÿ Ëåñòàò), èëè êîãäà îí çàìàíèë â ïîäâàëû Ðîáåðòó, ïðèåõàâøóþ çà ñâîèì ñûíîì, èëè êîãäà îòäàë áàðîíåññó ôîí Áåðåíãîòò íà ðàñòåðçàíèå èñïóãàííûì ñåëÿíàì? Ãäå áûëè âû, Ìèðèóñ, êîãäà ïðàâëåíèå Ãîðîäà ñäàëîñü íà ìèëîñü ïîáåäèòåëÿ?»

«Ïðàâëåíèå áûëî ñëàáî. Îíî äîëæíî áûëî ïàñòü», - íåâîçìóòèìî îòâåòñòâîâàë Ìèðèóñ, ïåðåäàâàÿ êàêóþ-òî çàïèñêó ñâîåìó ëàêåþ, - «Ãðàô äîêàçàë ñâîå ìîãóùåñòâî, îí ìîã ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì ïðàâèòü íàìè, åñëè áû êòî-íèáóäü ñóìåë åãî âðàçóìèòü, à íå çàêîâûâàòü åãî â ñîí íà ïÿòüñîò ëåò. Íî ìû íå ñòàíåì ñåãîäíÿ...» - è Ìèðèóñ óñòàëî îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, - «...îáñàñûâàòü ñîáûòèÿ, ïðîèçîøåäøèå ñòîëüêî ëåò íàçàä, ìû ñîáðàëèñü ïî äðóãîé ïðè÷èíå. Ïî÷åìó áû âàì íå îòêðûòü åå íàì, äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ? Áàðüåð íå ïðåîäîëåâàåòñÿ òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîñïëåòíè÷àòü...»

Ñíýéï âñòàë è îãëÿäåë ñèäÿùåå ïåðåä íèì ñîáðàíèå.

«Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Ïåðåéäåì ê äåëó. ß ïðåäëàãàþ íàïàñòü çàâòðà âå÷åðîì íà Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê, îñòàíîâèòü òîãî, êòî ïî íàèâíîñòè ñâîåé ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîìî÷ü ãðàôó ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè, è óëîæèòü Äðàêóëó â ãðîá óæå íàâå÷íî. ß íå âåðþ, â òî, ÷òî îí èçìåíèëñÿ. ß íå âåðþ, â òî, ÷òî îí èñêóïèë ñâîþ âèíó.»

Ðîïîò ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàëñÿ ñðàçó ñî âñåõ êîíöîâ ñòîëà, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü Ãàððè. Ïî âñåìó áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ïðåäëîæåíèå Ñíýéïà ÷åðåç÷óð ðåçêî è îïàñíî. 

«Ìû íå õîòèë ñíîâà âîåâàòü, áàðîí...», - ïðîáîðìîòàë ìîëîäîé, òåìíîâîëîñûé âàìïèð, ïî âèäó èòàëüÿíåö.

«Âû ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå ïîëçàòü íà êîëåíÿõ, Ýëèÿ?» - ÿçâèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë åãî Ñíýéï, - «Íå çíàë î âàøèõ ìàçîõèñòñêèõ íàêëîííîñòÿõ...»

Ýëèÿ ïîáàãðîâåë.

«Ïðèäåðæèòå ÿçûê, Ñåâåðóñ! Âû äîëæíû âûñêàçûâàòü óâàæåíèå ê Ñîâåòó, à íå îñêîðáëÿòü åãî, åñëè õîòèòå, ÷òîáû Âå÷íûå îòíîñèëèñü ê âàì, êàê ðàâíîìó, à íå êàê ê ïëåáåþ!» 

Òóò æå, áóäòî óðàãàí ñîðâàë ñ ìåñòà îêîëî ïîëîâèíû ñèäÿùèõ âîêðóã ñòîëà, è íà÷àëàñü áóðÿ...

«Äà êàê âû ñìååòå òàê îñêîðáëÿòü ñâîèõ áðàòüåâ ïî êðîâè!» - êðè÷àë âàìïèð â êîëäîâñêîé ðîáå.

«Ñåâåðóñ áåðåò íà ñåáÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî!» - îðàë â îòâåò íåèçâåñòíî êîìó Ýëèÿ, òîæå âñêî÷èâ ñ ìåñòà.

Ïîòîì ïîäíÿëñÿ òàêîé ãàëäåø, ÷òî ðàçîáðàòü ñðåäè íåãî îòäåëüíûå îáâèíåíèÿ áûëî äîâîëüíî òðóäíî. Ãàððè ñüåæèëñÿ íà ñòóëå, êàê òîëüêî ìîã, è â óæàñå îæèäàë, ÷òî âûñîêîìåðíûå Âå÷íûå îáðàòÿò ñâîå óáèéñòâåííîå âíèìàíèå íà îäíîãî èç òåõ, êîãî îíè ñ÷èòàëè íåäîñòîéíûì æèçíè. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íå çðÿ.

«Âû óæå ñâÿçàëèñü ñî ñìåðòíûìè, áàðîí! Êòî ýòè âàøè íîâûå äðóçüÿ?» - êðè÷àë âçáåøåííûé Ýëèÿ. 

Ìèðèóñ íàïèñàë åùå îäíó çàïèñêó è ïåðåäàë ñâîåìó ëàêåþ. Òîò îòíåñ åå òåìíîâîëîñîìó þíîøå ñ äëèííûìè òåìíûìè ðåñíèöàìè, êîòîðûé ñèäåë ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ Ãàððè. Áðþíåò ïîäíÿë íà íåãî êàðèå ãëàçà è âíèìàòåëüíî è áåççàñòåí÷èâî îñìîòðåë. Ïîòîì ïîäíÿë ðóêó è îñòàíîâèë ÷åðåçìåðíî âîçáóäèâøåãîñÿ Ýëèþ.

«Âû õîòèòå ÷òî-íèáóäü äîáàâèòü ê ýòèì ñïðàâåäëèâûì îáâèíåíèÿì, äîðîãîé Àðìàíä?» - âåæëèâî îáðàòèëñÿ ê þíîøå Ñíýéï, çàìåòèâ îêàçàííîå Ãàððè âíèìàíèå. 

«Íàñ ñ Ìèðèóñîì òåðçàåò îäèí è òîò æå âîïðîñ...», - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ âàìïèð, - «âû ïðåäñòàâèëè íàì ñâîåãî äðóãà – ìîëîäîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà... Ïîçâîëüòå ñïðîñèòü, çà÷åì îí íà Ñîâåòå, è ãëàâíîå – ÊÀÊ îí ïðåîäîëåë áàðüåð? Ñìåðòíûì íåò ïóòè â Ãîðîä Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà... Êàê íåò è ïóòè íàçàä.»

Ó Ãàððè ñíîâà çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, òåïåðü óæå îò óæàñà.

Ïðîôåññîð áðîñèë åìó âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé ëþáîé, êòî áûë ñ íèì çíàêîì, ðàñöåíèë áû êàê ïîäáðàäðèâàþùèé è îòâåòèë íà âîïðîñ:

«Ãàððè íå ñîâñåì ñìåðòíûé. Îí èç êîëäîâñêîãî íàðîäà, êàê è òîò, êòî ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîìî÷ü ãðàôó Äðàêóëå.»

Àðìàíä ìåäëåííî êèâíóë è íàïèñàë ÷òî-òî íà ñàëôåòêå, ñäåëàâ çíàê ëàêåþ Ìèðèóñà çàáðàòü åå. Ãàððè íà÷àëà ðàçäðàæàòü ýòà ïåðåïèñêà.

Íåîæèäàííî ïîäàëà ãîëîñ äåâóøêà â «ðåâîëþöèîííîì» ïëàòüå.

«Ýòî íå îáúÿñíÿåò åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå, áàðîí. Ðàçâå òîëüêî âû ïðèâåëè åãî ñþäà â êà÷åñòâå æåðòâû íàøåìó óâàæàåìîìó ñîáðàíèþ...» 

«ß åùå íå âñå ñêàçàë, ìèëåäè... Ãàððè Ïîòòåð çäåñü ïîòîìó, ÷òî â åãî ñèëàõ ïîìî÷ü íàì îäîëåòü ãðàôà.»

Âîêðóã ñòîëà ñíîâà çàøåïòàëèñü, à ó Ãàððè ñíîâà îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü.

«Âû òàê ãîâîðèòå, áóäòî ìû óæå ïðèíÿëè ðåøåíèå, áàðîí», - ñåðäèòî ïðîâîð÷àë ñëåãêà óñïîêîèâøèéñÿ Ýëèÿ.

«Îáåùàþ âàì, ÷òî äàæå åñëè ñîâåò ïðèìåò íåóãîäíîå ìíå ðåøåíèå – Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïîìîæåò íàì â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå. Èáî â åãî ñèëàõ îäîëåòü òàêæå è òîãî, êòî áåçóñëîâíî ñòàíåò íà ïóòè ó Äðàêóëû, êàê-òîëüêî ïîéìåò åãî èñòèííóþ ñóùíîñòü...»

«Òû ãîâîðèøü î Âîëüäåìîðòå, Ñåâ?» - â ïåðâûé ðàç çà âåñü âå÷åð âñòàâèë âîïðîñ Ëåñòàò. Ýòî áûëî òàê íåîæèäàííî, ÷òî óñïåâøèé çàáûòü î åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèè Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ïîäïðûãíóë íà ìåñòå.

Ñíýéï ìåäëåííî êèâíóë.

«ß íå áóäó èíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ òâîèìè èñòî÷íèêàìè, Ëåñòàò, íàäåþñü òîëüêî, ÷òî îíè òåáÿ íå ïîäâåäóò...»

Ëåñòàò ðàññìåÿëñÿ. 

«Î, íå âîëíóéñÿ, mon ammie, ìîè øïèîíû íèêîãäà íå äîæèâàþò äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà èõ îäîëååò-òàêè æåëàíèå ðàáîòàòü íà äâå ñòîðîíû!»

Ñíýéï ñíîâà êèâíóë è ïðîäîëæèë, à òåì âðåìåíåì Ãàððè Ïîòòåð èçî âñåõ ñèë íå ñòàðàëñÿ íå êðàñíåòü, à íå êðàñíåòü áûëî òðóäíî, îñîáåííî êîãäà ðóêà Ëåñòàòà âäðóã ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî îêàçàëàñü ñ âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíû åãî ëÿæêèè óõîäèòü, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, îòòóäà íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Ïîòîì îí ñ ãîðäîñòüþ ïðèçíàâàëñÿ ñåáå, ÷òî äàæå ïûòàëñÿ åå ñáðîñèòü... 

Ãîëîñîâàíèå ïðîøëî áûñòðî. Ñíýéï çàäàë íóæíûé âîïðîñ è ïîïðîñèë âñåõ ó÷àâñòâîâàòü áåç ëèøíåãî ïðîìåäëåíèÿ. Îäíà èç ñòîÿùèõ âîêðóã ñòîëà ñëóæàíîê âçÿëà ñî ñòîëà ïóñòîé ñåðåáðÿííûé êóáîê è îáîøëà ñ íèì ãîñòåé. Êàæäûé âàìïèð (êðîìå Ìèðèóñà, Ýëèè è Àðìàíäà) áðîñèë â êóáîê ïî îäíîìó êîëüöó ñ áåçûìÿííîãî ïàëüöà – íà âñåõ êîëüöàõ, Ãàððè óñïåë çàìåòèòü – áûëà âñå òà æå ìèñòè÷åñêàÿ ñèìâîëèêà – ïåðåïëåòøèåñÿ â âå÷íîì îáúÿòèè ìåñÿö è ñîëíöå.

Ïîñëåäíèì êîëüöî áðîñèë â êóáîê ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï.

«Âñå ëè ïðèíÿëè îêîí÷àòåëüíîå ðåøåíèå?», - ñïîñèë îí ïåðåä òåì, êàê íàêðûòü êóáîê ëàäîíüþ. Â ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêóíäó Àðìàíä ÷óòü çàìåòíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, è ê íåìó òóò æå ïîäñêî÷èëà ñëóæàíêà, ñ ïîêëîíîì ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó è ïðèíèìàÿ ó íåãî êîëüöî. Ñíýéï êèâíóë ãîëîâîé:

«Áëàãîäàðþ âàñ, Àðìàíä...»

È ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå, íà ýòîò ðàç íà ÷åëîâå÷üåì ÿçûêå.

«Ðîæäåííûå îò áåññìåðòíûõ ðîäèòåëåé íàøèõ – Àêàøè è Ýíêèëà – ïîéäåì æå ïî äîðîãå Ìóäðîñòè, õðàíèìûå Ñèëîþ, âëåêîìûå Âå÷íîñòüþ. Ïóñòü ñòàíåò íåðóøèìûì âàìïèðñêîå Ñëîâî, ïðèíÿòîå â ñâÿùåííîì Ãîðîäå Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà.»

Â ýòó ñåêóíäó èç ïîä ðóêè Ñíýéïà âûðâàëîñü ñèíåå ïëàìÿ, è ëèçíóëî áåëóþ êîæó ïðîôåññîðà. Ìåäëåííî âåðíóâ êóáîê íà ñòîë, îí âûòàùèë èç íåãî êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà, è Ãàððè òóò æå ïðèïîìíèëàñü Îãíåííàÿ ×àøà.

«Îáùèì ðåøåíèåì Ñõîäêè, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì äâóõ ãîëîñîâ, ãðàô Äðàêóëà îáúÿâëÿåòñÿ âå÷íûì âðàãîì âàìïèðñêîé íàöèè è îñóæäàåòñÿ íà âå÷íîå çàêëþ÷åíèå èëè ñìåðòü», - ïðî÷èòàë Ñíýéï, - «Â ÷àñ ïðîáóæäåíèÿ ãðàôà, ÷ëåíàì Ñîâåòà ïîëàãàåòñÿ áûòü â ìåñòå ïðîáóæäåíèÿ, äàáû îñòàíîâèòü ïðåñòóïíèêà äî òîãî, êàê âîññòàíîâÿòñÿ åãî ñèëû.»

Ñíýéï îãëÿäåë ñîáðàâøèõñÿ.

«Íàäåþñü, ãîëîñîâàâøèå ïðîòèâ ïîíèìàþò, ÷òî îáÿçàíû ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ îáùåìó ðåøåíèþ?»

Ãëàçà Ìèðèóñà ãðîçíî ñâåðêíóëè.

«Íå äåëàéòå èç íàñ áîëüøèõ äóðàêîâ, ÷åì ìû åñòü, áàðîí! Ìû çíàåì Çàêîí.»

Ñíýéï ñíîâà ñêðåñòèë ñ íèì âçãëÿä.

«Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Åñëè âñå ãîòîâû – ïðîøó â îáðàòíûé ïóòü!»

* * *

Îáåä ìåäëåííî ïîäõîäèë ê êîíöó. Âîçâðàùàòüñÿ èç ìèñòè÷åñêîé ðåàëüíîñòè îêàçàëîñü íåñðàâíèìî ïðîùå, ÷åì â íåå ïîïàäàòü. Ïîñëå çàêëèíàíèÿ, ïðîèçíåñåííîãî Ñíýéïîì è âåðíóâøåå èõ âñåõ äîìîé, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ëèøü ëåãêîå ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå è äðîæü â êîëåíêàõ. È êàêîé-òî ñîâåðøåííî îñòåðâåíåëûé ãîëîä. Íàïëåâàâ íà ïðèëè÷èÿ, îí íàáðîñèëñÿ íà ðàçëîæåííûå ïî òàðåëêå âååðîì âåò÷èíó, âàðåíûå ÿçûêè, ãîâÿäèíó è îâîùè. Êðàåì ãëàçà Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî âàìïèðû ïîãëîùàþò ïèùó, êàê ïðîñòûå ñìåðòíûå. À îí è íå çíàë, ÷òî âàìïèðàì íóæíà ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ åäà... Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû – Ñíýéï, êîòîðûé îêàçàëñÿ âàìïèðîì, õîòÿ è íå Âå÷íûì (Ãàððè åùå íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ñèå îçíà÷àåò) – ïèòàëñÿ, íàñêîëüêî åìó áûëî èçâåñòíî, âïîëíå íîðìàëüíî. Õîòÿ è ìàëî – îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèçíàòü. 

Êîãäà ïåðâûå òðåáîâàíèÿ æåëóäêà áûëè óäîâëåòâîðåíû, Ãàððè ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ íåîæèäàííîé ïðîáëåìîé – âñÿ æèäêîñòü íà ñòîëå ïðè ïåðåõîäå â äðóãóþ ðåàëüíîñòü ïðåâðàòèëàñü â êðîâü, è íàçàä, ïîõîæå, ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Ðàçìûøëÿÿ, êàê æå, âñå òàêè, åìó óòîëèòü ñâîþ æàæäó, Ãàððè âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû ñòîëà. Îí îñòîðîæíî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. Àðìàíä. Ãàððè ñëåãêà íàõìóðèëñÿ. ×òî òåïåðü?

«Äàæå è íå äóìàéòå, Àðìàíä», - óñëûøàë îí è ïîñìîòðåë íà ïðîôåññîðà.

Àðìàíä îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñòóë, ñêîìêàë ñàëôåòêó, áðîñèë åå íà îïóñòîøåííóþ òàðåëêó è ñïðîñèë: 

«Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ïîçâîëèòü ìîëîäîìó ÷åëîâåêó ïîêèíóòü íàøå îáùåñòâî ïðîñòûì ñìåðòíûì, äîðîãîé áàðîí?»

Ãàððè áóêâàëüíî ôèçè÷åñêè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âñÿ êðîâü îòõëûíóëà ñ åãî ëèöà â îäèí ìîìåíò. Ëåñòàò âäðóã çàõëîïàë â ëàäîøè.

«Î, Àðìàíä, äðóã ìîé, âû ÷èòàåòå ìîè ìûñëè! Charmant, charmant!»

«Áëàãîäàðþ çà ñîâåò, ìîé äðóã», - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë íà ïðåäëîæåíèå òåìíîâîëîñîãî þíîøè Ñíýéï, - «Íî ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ñàìîìó ðåøèòü, ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü ñî ñâîèì ìàëü÷èêîì.» 

Íåîæèäàííî â ñïîð âñòóïèë Ìèðèóñ:

«Íå âïàäàéòå â ìàðàçì, Ñåâåðóñ. Íèêòî íå îòáèðàåò ó âàñ âàøó èãðóøêó. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñìîæåò ïðèíåñòè ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ïîëüçû íàøåé íàöèè, êàê âàìïèð, à íå êàê ñìåðòíûé. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, òî, ÷òî âû ïðî íåãî ðàññêàçàëè – ïðàâäà. Âû âåäü ñêàçàëè ïðàâäó, áàðîí?»

Íè îäèí ìóñêóë íå äðîãíóë íà ëèöå ïðîôåññîðà, íî Ãàððè çíàë, êàê íèêòî äðóãîé, ÷òî îò îò ïåðñïåêòèâû îêàçàòüñÿ íà äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû, íà ïîëó, ñî ñëîìàííûìè êîñòÿìè Ìèðèóñà îòäåëÿåò åùå êàêèõ-íèáóäü äâà-òðè íåâåðíûõ õîäà. 

«Âû îáâèíÿåòå ìåíÿ âî ëæè, Ìèðèóñ?» - î÷åíü òèõî, ïî÷òè íå ñëûøíî ñïðîñèë Ñíýéï, ðóêà åãî ñæàëà ñàëôåòêó ïîëîæåííóþ íà êîëåíè. Îäíàêî Ìèðèóñ óñëûøàë. Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ìîã îòâåòèòü, âìåøàëñÿ áîëåå ðàçóìíûé Àðìàíä.

«ß ïðîøó âàñ ïåðåñòàòü ñïîðèòü, ãîñïîäà. Íàñ ñëèøêîì ìàëî íà ýòîé ãðåøíîé çåìëå, ÷òîáû ìû ìîãëè ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå òàêóþ ðîñêîøü, êàê ìåæäîóñîáíàÿ âîéíà.»

Ìåäëåííî, áóäòî íåõîòÿ, Ñíýéï ðàçæàë ïîáåëåâøèå ïàëüöû è îòïóñòèë áåäíóþ ñàëôåòêó. Ïî ñòîëó ïðîíåññÿ åäâà ðàçëè÷èìûé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Âçäîõíóëè äàæå ñëóæàíêè. Ïðîøëî åùå ïîë÷àñà. Ñî ñòîëà áûëà óáðàíà åäà è ïîäàíî êîôå ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè. Ãàððè ïîëíîñòüþ ïîääàëñÿ óõàæèâàíèÿì Ëåñòàòà, áëàãî Ñíýéï, êàçàëîñü, áîëüøå íå îáðàùàë íà íåãî âíèìàíèÿ. Îïàñíîñòü ñòàòü ñåãîäíÿ âàìïèðîì âðîäå áû òîæå ìèíîâàëà è Ãàððè ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ðàññëàáèòñÿ. 

«Ïîïðîáóéòå òîðò, cherrie – ïî-ìîåìó ñêðîìíîìó ìíåíèþ, îí ïðîñòî áåñïîäîáåí», - âîðêîâàë Ëåñòàò, çàâàëèâàÿ åãî òàðåëêó ñëàäîñòÿìè. Ãàððè çàõîòåë ïèòü è Ëåñòàò òóò æå ïîäîçâàë ñëóæàíêó è ïðèêàçàë åé «ïîäàòü ìàëü÷èêó ëèìîíàä». Õîòÿ, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, «ìàëü÷èê» ïðåäïî÷åë áû øàìïàíñêîãî. 

Ñêîðî ÷àñû ïðîáèëè äâà. 

«Ïîòòåð», - íåîæèäàííî îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ãàððè ïðîôåññîð, êîãäà òîò óæå óñïåë çàáûòü î åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèè - «Òåáå ïîðà èäòè ñïàòü. Ïîäíèìèñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó.»

Ëåñòàò ïðûñíóë ñî ñìåõó è Ãàððè îñêîðáëåííî çàñîïåë. Îí óæå íå ìàëåíüêèé ðåáåíîê, ÷òîáû åãî îòïðàâëÿëè â êðîâàòü! Íî òóò Ñíýéï îáðàòèë íà íåãî ñâîé ñâèðåïûé âçãëÿä è Ãàððè ðåøèë íå ñïîðèòü. Áûñòðî ïîäíÿâøèñü, îí âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. Íà ïîðîãå îí îáåðíóëñÿ è óñïåë ïîåæèòüñÿ îò ïðèñòàëüíîãî ëåäÿíÿùåãî âçãëÿäà, êîòîðûì îêàòèë åãî Ìèðèóñ. 

* * *

«Ïóñòè!» - Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ ïðî÷ü èç æåëåçíîãî îáüÿòèÿ.

«Pour qua?» - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëåñòàò, àòàêóÿ åãî øåþ ïîöåëóÿìè, çàæèìàÿ îáå Ãàððèíû ðóêè ó íåãî íàä ãîëîâîé. Êàê îí óñïåë íàãíàòü åãî â ýòîì ïóñòîì êîððèäîðå ñîâñåì ðÿäîì ñ åãî êîìíàòîé? Âåäü êîãäà îí ïîñïåøíî ïîêèíóë çàë, Ëåñòàò ñèäåë íà ñâîåì ìåñòå, ñïèíîé ê íåìó, ñâîáîäíî îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. Ãàððè äóìàë, ÷òî íà íåãî âîîáùå íèêòî íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ, êðîìå ðàçâå ÷òî æóòêîâàòîãî Ìèðèóñà. Íî îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñþäà, íà òðåòèé ýòàæ Ñíýéïîâà ôàìèëüíîãî çàìêà, è çäåñü, â íåÿñíîì ñâåòå ïîäñâå÷íèêîâ åãî òóò æå ïîéìàëè â ïëåí. 

«Ïóñòè ìåíÿ», - Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ âûäåðíóòü õîòÿ áû îäíó ðóêó èç æåëåçíîé õâàòêè Ëåñòàòà, íî âñå áûëî íàïðàñíî. Ëåñòàò ëèçíóë åãî â ÿìêó ó îñíîâàíèÿ øåè è Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ... È îí è ñàì áîëüøå íå çíàë ÷åãî õî÷åò, è ÷åãî áîèòñÿ áîëüøå – ÷òî ýòî ïðåêðàñíîå ñîçäàíèå åãî èçíàñèëóåò è ïîñëå âûïüåò èç íåãî âñþ êðîâü, èëè ÷òî îíî ðåøèò îñòàâèòü åãî â ïîêîå è ïåðåñòàíåò... îõ... ÷òî îí äåëàåò ñ ýòè ÿçûêîì, êðîâîïèéöà? Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå îò îñòðîòû îùóùåíèé, êîãäà Ëåñòàò ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ðàçâÿçàë åãî øåéíûé ïëàòîê è îáíàæèâ ãðóäü, ïîêðûë êàæäûé ìèëëèìåòð ïîöåëóÿìè. Åãî òóò æå ïåðåñòàëè âîëíîâàòü âîïðîñû æèçíè è ñìåðòè, ïîñêîëüêó âñå åãî óìñòâåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè, áûëè (â áóêâàëüíîì èëè â ïåðåíîñíîì ñìûñëå – îí óæå íå ïîíèìàë) âûñîñàíû èç íåãî î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì âàìïèðîì. 

Êîãäà Ëåñòàò íàêîíåö îòîðâàëñÿ îò Ãàððèíîãî ïðàâîãî ñîñêà è ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, íàõàëüíî óëûáàÿñü, Ãàððè áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ïîêîðåí è ðàçäàâëåí – ó íåãî äèêî áèëîñü ñåðäöå è íîãè ãðîçèëè êàæäóþ ñåêóíäó ñïàñîâàòü ïåðåä íåëåãêîé çàäà÷åé óäåðæàòü åãî äðîæàùåå òåëî â âåðòèêàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè. Ëåñòàò çàìåòèë ýòî è ïðîñóíóë êîëåíî ìåæ Ãàððèíûõ ëÿæåê. È âäðóã ïëîòíî ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåìó ïî âñåé äëèííå åãî òåëà. Ãàððè àõíóë, äåðíóëñÿ âïåðåä è íàçàä è, íå çíàÿ áîëåå, ÷òî äåëàòü ñî âñåé ýòîé ñèòóàöèåé, áåñïîìîùíî âñõëèïíóë. 

«Ãäå òâîÿ êîìíàòà?»

«×òî?»

Ãàððè ïðèøëîñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòü âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà ýòîì íåïðîñòîì âîïðîñå. Îí øóìíî ñãëîòíóë è ïîêàçàë ãîëîâîé íà çàêðûòóþ äâåðü ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ íèõ. Ëåñòàò íà ñàìîì äåëå ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàíÿòüñÿ ñ íèì ÝÒÈÌ! È ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãàððè ñìîã ïîäóìàòü äâàæäû, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, ñ ÊÅÌ îí ýòî äåëàåò, è ãëàâíîå, êàê ýòî îòðàçèòñÿ íà åãî áóäóùèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì (åñëè òàêîâûå âîîáùå èìåëèñü â ïðîåêòå, îí áûë ïîäõâà÷åí çà òàëèþ è çà ïëå÷è è, êàê ìàëåíüêèé ðåáåíîê, óâåäåí ñâîåì íîâûì òàèíñòâåííûì óâëå÷åíèåì â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. 

Ãäå âñå áûëî ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàê îí îæèäàë.

* * *

×åðíàÿ, êîæàííàÿ ïëåòü ïîÿâèëàñü áóäòî áû èç íèîòêóäà, áóäòî áû ïî- âîëøåáñòâó, íåäîñòóïíîìó ïðîñòîìó âàìïèðó. Êàê îí íå çàìåòèë åå ðàíüøå? È êàê îí íå çàìåòèë áëåñòÿùèõ òîíêèõ íàðó÷íèêîâ, ñâîáîäíî áîëòàþùèõñÿ íà øèðîêîì ïîÿñå åãî èñêóñèòåëÿ? Ãàððè âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àë äî òîé ñàìîé ñåêóíäû, ïîêà íå çàùåëêíóëèñü íà çàïÿñòüÿõ õèòðûå ñòàëüíûå çìåéêè, è èç ñòðàñòíîãî, ïûëêîãî ëþáîâíèêà Ëåñòàò âäðóã ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â æåñòîêîãî, õëàäíîêðîâíîãî ñàäèñòà. Ãàððè íåíàâèäåë ñàäî-ìàçîõèçì. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîíèìàë Ñåàìóñà, êîòîðûé íå ìîã ïðîæèòü ñïîêîéíî íè äíÿ áåç òîãî ÷òîáû åãî íåæíàÿ áåëàÿ êîæà íå ïîëó÷èëà ñâîþ ïîðöèþ êðàñíûõ, áîëåçíåííûõ âçäóòèé âäîëü è ïîïåðåê ñïèíû. Ãàððè íå ïîíèìàë, êàêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå ìîæíî ïîëó÷àòü îò áîëè. Âîò ñåé÷àñ îí ýòî è óçíàåò.

Ëåñòàò ëåíèâî îáîøåë êðîâàòü, íà êîòîðîé Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ âûëåçòè èç ñîáñòâåííîé êîæè, ëèøü áû òîëüêî èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòèõ öåïêèõ ìåòàëè÷åñêèõ îêîâ. 

«×òî áû ìíå òàêîå ïðèäóìàòü ñ âàìè, mon petit dragon...» - ïðîìóðëûêàë Ëåñòàò, ïîõëîïûâàÿ ïî áåäðó êîðîòêîé, íî äîâîëüíî îïàñíîé íà âèä ïëåòêîé î òðåõ õâîñòàõ. Ãàððè âñå åùå áûë âîçáóæäåí, íî óæå ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ýòî åñòåñòâåííîå â òàêèõ ñèòóàöèÿõ ñîñòîÿíèå ïîñòåïåííî ïîãëîùàåòñÿ òóïûì, äàâÿùèì íà ãðóäü ñòðàõîì. Îí áûë äî ïîÿñà ðàçäåò. Îí áûë ÷åëîâåê ïðîòèâ âàìïèðà (à áåç ïàëî÷êè è áåç ñâîáîäíûõ ðóê îí áûë ïðîñòî ìóãë), è îí áûë ïðèâÿçàí çà ðóêè ê èçãîëîâüþ êðîâàòè, íà êîòîðîé ëåæèò. Ãàððè îöåíèë ñèòóàöèþ – ïîõîæå åìó êðûøêà. 

«Âî-ïåðâûõ, äàâàéòå èçáàâèì âàñ îò ëèøíèõ ïðåäìåòîâ ãàðäåðîáà», - Ëåñòàò ãîâîðèë òàê ëàñêîâî, òàê íåæíî, êàê-áóäòî áû è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðèìåíÿòü ñâîå îðóæèå. Ñ ýòèìè ïîñëåäíèìè ñëîâàìè îí çàïðûãíóë ñâåðõó íà êðîâàòü, óäîáíî óñòðîèëñÿ âîçëå Ãàððè íà êîëåíÿõ, è ñòàë ðàçâÿçûâàòü äëèííûé áåëûé øàðô, çàìåíÿâøèé â Ãàððèíîì êëàññè÷åñêîì êîñòþìå ïîÿñ. Ãàððè ñîäðîãíóëñÿ, êîãäà õîëîäíûå ðóêè äîòðîíóëèñü íàêîíåö äî åãî êîæè. 

«Ïåðåñòàíü», - ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Íî Ëåñòàò òîëüêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. 

«À òû óâåðåí, ÷òî õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ïåðåñòàë?» - ñïðîñèë îí, îòñìåÿâøèñü, è ïîãëàäèë åãî æèâîò. Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë è òîãäà Ëåñòàò íàêëîíèëñÿ è äûõíóë õîëîäíûì âîçäóõîì â åãî ïîëóðàñêðûòûé ðîò.

«Ýòîò ðîòèê è ñàì íå çíàåò, ÷òî ãîâîðèò, ïðàâäà, Ãàððè? Ìîæåò, ëó÷øå òîãäà ïðèêðîåì åãî... õîòÿ áû íà áëèæàéøèå ïîë÷àñà.»

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ëåñòàò âûõâàòèë èç ñîáñòâåííîãî ðóêàâà êàêóþ-òî âåùü è ïîìîòàë åå ïåðåä Ãàððèíûìè ãëàçàìè. Êëÿï! Êîøìàðíûé, ÷åðíûé êëÿï â âèäå øàðèêà ñ äâóìÿ êîæàííûìè ðåìåøêàìè, â ñòèëå ëó÷øèõ ïîðíîãðàôè÷åñêèõ ôèëüìîâ. Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãàððè ñìîã âûðàçèòü ïðîòåñò, êëÿï ïëîòíî óñòðîèëñÿ ó íåãî âî ðòó, è Ëåñòàò çàòÿíóë êîæàííûå ðåìåøêè ó íåãî íà çàòûëêå. Ãàððè çàìû÷àë, íî åãî âîçìóùåííîå ìû÷àíèå ïëàâíî ïåðåëèëîñü â ñòîí, êîãäà Ëåñòàò âîçîáíîâèë ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ, è ñòàë öåëîâàòü íèç åãî æèâîòà. ×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò Ãàððè ñîâñåì ðàçîìëåë, è êîãäà íà åãî ìÿãêóþ, ðàçãîðÿ÷åííóþ îò ëàñê êîæó âäðóã ðåçêî îïóñòèëèñü ñðàçó âñå òðè õâîñòà êîæàííîé ïëåòêè, ýòî áûëî íåêîòîðîé íåîæèäàííîñòüþ. Ãàððè çàêðè÷àë, íî êðèê áûë îñòàíîâëåí ÷åðíûì øàðèêîì ó íåãî âî ðòó è îòôóòáîëåí îáðàòíî â ãëîòêó. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, íî èç-çà íàõëûíóâøèõ ñëåç âñå âîêðóã ðàñïëûëîñü â ìîêðîì òóìàíå... Îí áåøåííî äåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó îò ñâîåãî ìó÷èòåëÿ, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü îïüÿíåë îò ñîáñòâåííîé ñèëû è âûêðèêèâàë õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì íåíàâèñòíûå ôðàíöóçñêèå ñëîâà, ñòåãàÿ Ãàððèí æèâîò. Ðàççç... Ðàççç... Îñëåïëÿëà æãó÷àÿ, îñòðàÿ áîëü, îñòàâëÿÿ óðîäëèâûå ñëåäû íà ìÿãêîé êîæå... Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñõîäèò ñ óìà, ÷òî îí ñäåëàåò âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, ëèøü áû ýòà ïûòêà ïðåêðàòèëàñü... 

×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü è Ëåñòàò âäðóã ðåøèë îïÿòü ñûãðàòü â äîáðåíüêîãî äÿäþ. Íî Ãàððè óæå áûëî âñå ðàâíî... Îí íå õîòåë, íå õîòåë, îí òåïåðü òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî íå õî÷åò... Áîãè, êàê îí ìîã òàê îøèáèòüñÿ! Ìûñëåííî îí ìîëèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðîôåññîð äîãàäàëñÿ ñâÿçàòü åãî îòñóòñòâèå ñ îòñóòñòâèåì îäíîãî èç ãîñòåé... Íî êîãäà îí ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî Ñíýéï î íåì ïîäóìàåò, åãî îõâàòûâàë íåâûíîñèìûé ñòûä, è îí ìîëèë Áîãà î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðîôåññîð íå äîãàäàëñÿ íè î ÷åì... Îí äàæå íå çàìåòèë, êîãäà Ëåñòàò óñïåë åãî ðàçäåòü è ðàçäåòüñÿ ñàì... _//Ãîñïîäè... ïóñêàé ýòî áóäåò ñîí... ïóñêàé ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïðîñíóñü...//_ Îí íåíàâèäåë ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïîääàëñÿ íà ñîáëàçíåíèå, êàê ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà, êàê íåîïûòíûé þíåö... Íåíàâèäåë ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî åãî òåëî äî ñèõ ïîð ðåàãèðóåò íà ñòèìóëÿöèþ, âîïðåêè ñòûäó è ôèçè÷åñêîé áîëè... Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà...

«No, no, no, mon jeune prince… òû áóäåøü ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ... èëè ÿ áóäó òåáÿ áèòü...», - ïðîâîðêîâàë Ëåñòàò åìó â óõî è Ãàððè ïðîêëÿë ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ó íåãî òàêèå ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûå óøíûå ìî÷êè... îñîáåíííî êîãäà â íèõ øåï÷óò è îáëèçûâàþò èõ ÿçûêîì... //Ãîñïîäè, ïóñêàé ýòî ïðåêðàòèòñÿ!//

«×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò?!» - ðàçäàëñÿ âäðóã ãðîìîâîé ãîëîñ ñî ñòîðîíû äâåðè. Ëåñòàò îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ïîäïðûãíóë è Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò áîëè.

«Ñåâ... ýòî òû...» - Ëåñòàò îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë, - «×òî æå òû ìåíÿ òàê ïóãàåøü? À ìû òóò ñ òâîèì ãàð-ð-ðñîíîì ðåøèëè íåìíîãî ïîðàçâëå÷üñÿ... Ïðàâäà Ãàððè?» È Ëåñòàò ñîñêîëüçíóë ñ åãî òåëà, ïðåäîñòàâëÿÿ Ñíýéïó ôèçè÷åñêîå äîêàçàòåëüñòâî òîãî, ÷òî «ðàçâëå÷åíèå» íå ïîíóæäàëîñü íè ñ ÷üåé ñòîðîíû. Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà îò ïîçîðà. 

Äîëãèå ñåêóíäû Ñíýéï íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë. Ãàððè íå âèäåë âûðàæåíèÿ åãî ëèöà, íî ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü íà ñåáå ýòè ÷åðíûå, êàê íî÷íîå íåáî â áóðþ, ãëàçà... 

«Óáèðàéñÿ», - íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñ ïðîôåññîð. Ãàððè âñå åùå äåðæàë ãëàçà çàêðûòûìè, íå ñìåÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ ÅÃÎ âçãëÿäîì è óâèäåòü â íèõ ïðåçðåíèå... Ëåñòàò ïðèñâèñòíóë.

«Ýëèÿ âåðíî ñêàçàë... Òû íàãëååøü ïðîñòî íà ãëàçàõ, Ñåâåðóñ. Ìîæåò, ëó÷øå ïðèñîåäèíèøüñÿ ê íàì...» - è Ëåñòàò ñíîâà ïîãëàäèë Ãàððèí æèâîò. Åñëè áû Ãàððè ìîã, îí áû ñòèñíóë çóáû...

«Áëàãîäàðþ çà ïðèãëàøåíèå, Ëåñòàò, íî ê ñîæàëåíèþ, äîëæåí åãî îòêëîíèòü è ïîïðîñèòü òåáÿ îñòàâèòü ìîåãî ìàëü÷èêà â ïîêîå», - óñëûøàë Ãàððè ñïîêîéíûé îòâåò.

«Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ñìåðòíûé, Ñåâ!» - çëî ïðîøèïåë Ëåñòàò.

«È òåì íè ìåíåå...»

Ñåêóíäà ìîë÷àíèÿ, è ðóêà ñ Ãàððèíîãî æèâîòà ñíÿëàñü, è îí ïî÷óñòâîâàë, êàê Ëåñòàò âñòàåò ñ êðîâàòè.

«Áóäü îñòîðîæåí, Ñåâåðóñ...» - ðàçäàëîñü óæå ó äâåðè, - «Íèêòî íå îòáèðàåò ó Âå÷íûõ èõ äîáû÷ó...»

Ñíýéï íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, è Ëåñòàò âûøåë, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ. Íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà è óâèäåë ïðÿìî íàä ñîáîé áëåäíîå, ãëàäêîå ëèöî è ýòè ãëàçà. Ñíýéï ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, è Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ëó÷øå áû îí íà íåãî íàîðàë, èëè èçáèë... Ãäå Ëåñòàòîâà ïëåòêà? Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî çàñëóæèë íàêàçàíèå ñïîëíà. 

Íåîæèäàííî Ñíýéï ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ïðîñóíóë åå Ãàððè ïîä ãîëîâó... Ãàððè çàìåð, íî... Ðóêà ïîêîïàëàñü ó íåãî ïîä âîëîñàìè è ðàññòåãíóëà ïðÿæêó íà ðåìåøêå êëÿïà. Ãàððè âûïëþíóë ÷åðíûé øàðèê è òîò óïàë ðÿäîì ñ åãî ãîëîâîé, îòêàòèâøèñü ÷óòü â ñòîðîíó. Òàê æå ìîë÷à Ñíýéï ðàññòåãíóë íàðó÷íèêè, îäíèì ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì ïàëüöåâ. Ãàððè ñåë íà êðîâàòè è îñîçíàâ âäðóã, ÷òî îí àáñîëþòíî ðàçäåò, ïîñïåøíî ïðèêðûëñÿ êàêîé-òî ÷àñòüþ ñâîåãî ãàðäåðîáà. Ñíýéï, ïîñìîòðåâ ñåêóíäó íà åãî ìó÷åíèÿ, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âñå òàê æå, íå ïðîèçíîñÿ íå ñëîâà, äâèíóëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Ãàððè ïî÷óñòâîâàë, ÷òî åñëè îí ñåé÷àñ íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåò – ìåæäó íèìè âñå êîí÷èòñÿ, åùå íå óñïåâ íà÷àòüñÿ...

«Ïðîôåññîð...»

Ñíýéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ óæå íà ïîðîãå, íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, îäíàêî, ê Ãàððè ëèöîì.

«Ïðîôåññîð...» - Ãàððè íå çíàë, ÷òî îí õî÷åò ñêàçàòü... ×òî îí èìååò ïðàâî ñêàçàòü ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðîãî îí óìóäðèëñÿ çà òðè íåñ÷àñòíûõ íåäåëè îñêîðáèòü íåñêîëüêî ðàç òàê, ÷òî óäèâèòåëüíî, ïî÷åìó îí äî ñèõ ïîð ñ íèì íÿíüêàåòñÿ? Îí ñëåç ñ êðîâàòè, îáìîòàâøèñü ïîêðûâàëîì ïî ïîÿñ è ðîáêî ïîäîøåë ê òåìíîé ïðÿìîé ôèãóðå ó äâåðè...

«Ïðîô...» - Ãàððè ìûñëåííî îáðóãàë ñåáÿ. ×òî îí çàëàäèë, êàê ïîïóãàé?!

Ñíýéï íåîæèäàííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó è Ãàððè ïðèøåë â óæàñ îò âûðàæåíèÿ åãî ëèöà. Ãóáû ñæàòû â òàêóþ òîíêóþ ïîëîñêó, ÷òî èõ ïî÷òè íå âèäíî... Ãëàçà ïîìóòíåëè îò ãíåâà è áîëè... Íà ùåêàõ – áëåäíûé, íåçäîðîâûé ðóìÿíåö... Ãàððè îòøàòíóëñÿ... È òóò ñ ðàçìàõó åãî ùåêó ïðèïå÷àòàëà ãîðÿ÷àÿ, ðàçðûâàþùàÿ êîæó, çâîíêàÿ ïîùå÷èíà... Ïðèïå÷àòàëà, êàê ïîçîðíîå êëåéìî... Êàê ïðåñëîâóòàÿ Àëàÿ Ìåòêà...

«Øëþõà!» 

È áóäòî âòîðàÿ ïîùå÷èíà, óäàðèëî åãî â ëèöî ãðÿçíîå, ïîðî÷àùåå ñëîâî. Ó Ãàððè çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà è îí ñíîâà çàêðûë ãëàçà, íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå âûíîñèòü ýòîò êëåéìÿùèé, íåíàâèäÿùèé åãî âçãëÿä. Ñêâîçü òóìàí â ãîëîâå, Ãàððè óñëûøàë, êàê Ñíýéï óõîäèò, îáìàõíóâ åãî íàïîñëåäîê ìàíòèåé, êàê îñåííèì âåòðîì è ïëîòíî çàêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Ãàððè íàùóïàë ðóêîé ñòåíêó è ñïîëç ïî íåé âíèç, êóòàÿñü â ïîêðûâàëî è ñúåæèâàÿñü ïîñòåïåííî â ìàëåíüêîå, íåñ÷àñòíîå, ðûäàþùåå ñóùåñòâî... 

* * *

Íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, îñòàâøèõñÿ äî ðàññâåòà, ïðîáåæàëè íåçàìåòíî... Ãàððè íå ñìåë ïîøåâåëèòñÿ, íå ìîã ñïàòü, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ïðèøëîñü áû ñíîâà ëå÷ü íà ýòó ïðîêëÿòóþ êðîâàòü... È íå ìîã îñòàíîâèòü òåêóùèå ïî ùåêàì ñëåçû... Çàäàâèòü ðûäàíèÿ... _//Ïðîôåññîð... Ïðîôåññîð... Ñåâåðóñ... Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ... ß âàñ ëþáëþ...// _

_//Øëþõà!//_ Îí – øëþõà. Ìàëåíüêàÿ, ãëóïàÿ, ïîõîòëèâàÿ øëþøêà... íî âåäü øëþõàì òîæå ìîæíî ëþáèòü, íå ïðàâäà ëè? Ïðàâäà, îòâåòèë âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ – ìîæíî. Òîëüêî áåçîòâåòíî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè íå äîñòîéíû îòâåòíûõ ÷óâñòâ. Ãàððè âñõëèïíóë è ðàçìàçàë î÷åðåäíóþ ïîðöèþ ñëåç ïî ùåêàì. Òîò æå âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ ïîñîâåòîâàë åìó ïåðåñòàòü íûòü è ñìèðèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì íîâûì èìèäæåì. Òåáÿ áû äàæå íå èçíàñèëîâàëè – øåïòàë ýòîò ãîëîñ – òåáÿ áû... – ãîëîñ çàòîðìîçèë, ïîäûñêèâàÿ íóæíîå ñëîâî - ...âûòðàõàëè. È òåáå áû ýòî, äàæå, íàâåðíîå, ïîíðàâèëîñü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû – øëþõà. Òåáå íå âàæíî, ñ êåì ñïàòü, Ãàððè – ñ Ëåñòàòîì... Ñ ïðîôåññîðîì... Ñ Ìàëôîåì... Èëè ñ Ðîíîì...

Ñíýéï äàæå ñäåëàë òåáå îäîëæåíèå, âðåçàâ ïîùå÷èíó – äðóãîé áû äàæå ðàçìàõ ðóêè íà òåáÿ òðàòèòü íå ñòàë. Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, êàê âñå õîðîøî ñêëàäûâàëîñü, è çàðûäàë ñ íîâîé ñèëîé. Åñëè áû îí íå ïîâåë ñåáÿ òàê... ãëóïî, åñëè áû íå ñäàëñÿ òàê áûñòðî è íå ïîçâîëèë óâåñòè ñåáÿ â êîìíàòó è ïðèêîâàòü ê ýòîé ÷åðòîâîé êðîâàòè... Ìîæåò áûòü ñåé÷àñ... Â ýòî ñàìîå âðåìÿ îí ñìîã áû çàáðàòüñÿ íàêîíåö â ñîâñåì äðóãóþ êðîâàòü... _//Ïðåêðàòè íåìåäëåííî!//_ Ãàððè ìûñëåííî äàë ñåáå åùå îäíó ïîùå÷èíó... _//Ó òåáÿ äàæå ìûñëè âñå èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ïðî ñåêñ!//_ Êàê äîêàçàòü ïðîôåññîðó, ÷òî îí íå øëþõà, åñëè îí ñàì â ýòîì íå óâåðåí. _//Ñåâåðóñ... ß âàñ ëþáëþ...// _

* * *

Åñëè áû êàêîé-íèáóäü ìóäðåö ïîñìåë çàÿâèòü Ëþöèþ Ìàëôîþ, ÷òî ìåæäó íèì è Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì â äàííûé ìîìåíò åñòü ìíîãî îáùåãî – ýòîò ìóäðåö, ñêîðåå âñåãî íå äîæèë áû äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ìîæíî áóäåò îñíîâîïîëîæèòü ñâîå óòâåðæäåíèå. Íî îí áûë áû ïðàâ. Èáî äâàäöàòü äåâÿòîãî íîÿáðÿ, â ïðîìåæóòîê âðåìåíè ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî îò ÷àñà íî÷è äî øåñòè óòðà äåéñòâóþùèé Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, õëàäíîêðîâíûé óáèéöà Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé ïðîëèâàë ñëåçû ñîâåðøåííî òàêèì æå îáðàçîì, êàê è ìîëîäîé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. È ïî ñîâåðøåííî òàêîé æå ïðè÷èíå. Ëþöèÿ áðîñèëà åãî åäèíñòâåííàÿ è íàñòîÿùàÿ ëþáîâü. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, Òîì íè ðàçó íå ïðîèçíåñ ñëîâî – «áðîñàòü». Îí «îòïóñêàë» Ëþöèÿ... Îí äàðèë åìó æèçíü è ñâîáîäó... Îí âîçâðàùàë åãî ñåìüå... Ïðîáëåìà áûëà â òîì, ÷òî Ëþöèé íå õîòåë íè ñåìüè, íè æèçíè, íè ñâîáîäû. À õîòåë Òîìà. Ðîäíîãî, ëþáèìîãî, íèêîìó áîëüøå íå íóæíîãî ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðîãî íåèçâåñòíî ïî÷åìó íèêòî íèêîãäà íå ïîíèìàë. Âòîðóþ íî÷ü ïîäðÿä Ëþöèé ñïàë, ïîñòåëèâ æåñòêóþ ïîäñòèëêó íà ãðîá ãðàôà Äðàêóëû, è êàìåííîå ëîæå ðàíèëî åãî èçíåæåííîå òåëî. Õîòÿ, «ñïàë» - ýòî íåïðàâèëüíîå ñëîâî. Ëþöèé ïëàêàë äî òåõ ïîð, ïîê êðàñíûå, îïóõøèå ãëàçà åãî íè çàêðûâàëèñü ñàìè ïî ñåáå, è åãî ìîçã íè îòêëþ÷àëñÿ, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè áîëüøå ðèñîâàòü êðàñî÷íûå êàðòèíû åãî ñ Òîìîì ñ÷àñòëèâûõ äíåé, áåçîáèäíûõ ññîð, âîîáùå âñåãî, ÷òî áûëî äî òîãî, êàê ÝÒÎ ñëó÷èëîñü. Äî òîãî, êàê Òîì çàñíóë, à òû ðåøèë, ÷òî ïðèøëî âðåìÿ åãî çàæèâî ïîõîðîíèòü è çàëåçòü â åãî áîòèíêè – íàïîìíèë ñåáå Ëþöèé â òûñÿ÷íûé ðàç.

Ëþöèé òåïåðü çíàë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî... È ÷òî âî âñåì, êîíå÷íî æå, îêàçàëñÿ âèíîâàò ïðîêëÿòûé Ïîòòåð – Äðàêî ðàñêîëîëñÿ íà îòöîâñêîì äîïðîñå - íî îò ýòîãî íå áûëî íèêàêîé ïîëüçû, èáî íåâîçìîæíî áûëî äîãàäàòüñÿ, ãäå ñêðûâàþòñÿ Ïîòòåð è ýòîò ïðåäàòåëü – Ñíýéï... Íî âñå ðàâíî, åñëè áû Òîì òîëüêî çàãîâîðèë ñ íèì... Åñëè áû îí ïîçâîëèë ïîðàáîòàòü íàä åãî ìîçãîì, Ëþöèé ñìîã áû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàòü... Îáìàíîì çàìàíèòü âñåïðîíèêàþùåå ñîçíàíèå Ïîòòåðà â êàêóþ-íèáóäü ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêóþ ëîâóøêó, ãäå îí áóäåò âûíóæäåí ðàñêðûòü êàðòû... Íî Òîì íå çâàë åãî áîëüøå. Íè óòðîì, êîãäà ïðîñûïàëñÿ è Àðñåí ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàëàñü â êîãäà-òî èõ îáùóþ ñïàëüíþ ñ ëåãêèì çàâòðàêîì. Íè êîãäà ñîáèðàëèñü ïî âå÷åðàì âîêðóã ïîñòåëè ñëàáîãî åùå ïîñëå áîëåçíè Ëîðäà ÷ëåíû Ñîâåòà. Íè êîãäà íàñòóïàëà ãëóáîêàÿ íî÷ü, è åãî ïëîòü íà÷èíàëà áóíòîâàòü ïðîòèâ âîçäåðæàíèÿ, ïðîòèâ íåâîçìîæíîñòè áûòü ðÿäîì ñ ýòèì ïðåêðàñíûì, äëèííûì, ìóñêóëèñòûì òåëîì... ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òî íåëüçÿ ñìîòðåòü â ýòè äèâíûå, ãëóáîêèå ãëàçà, ãëàäèòü ÷åðíûå øåëêîâûå âîëîñû, ëþáèòü ýòè ðóêè... Ëþöèé çàñòîíàë... Æèçíü áûëà ñëèøêîì æåñòîêà ê íåìó. 

Ìåäëåííî, ìó÷èòåëüíî íàâàëèâàëñÿ ðàññâåò... Èç âûñîêèõ îêîí ðàçëèâàëñÿ ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó ïûëüíûé, ìóòîðíûé ñâåò... Ïîñëåäíèé äåíü åãî ìó÷åíèé. Ñåãîäíÿ îí çàêðîåò ñâîé îãðîìíûé ÷åìîäàí íà çàìîê, îäåíåò äîðîæíóþ ðîáó, ààïàðèðóåò â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ è òàì ïåðåðåæåò ñåáå âåíû. Èíîãî âûõîäà Ëþöèé ñåáå äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë. 

Ñòàðûå ÷àñû íà ñòåíå ïðîáèëè øåñòü. Âñå. Ïîðà ïîäíèìàòüñÿ. Ëþöèé ïîëåæàë åùå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, áåçäóìíî ãëÿäÿ â âûñîêèé, çàðîñøèé ïàóòèíîé ïîòîëîê è ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà òðîí – ñèìâîë Âëàñòè, êîòîðàÿ ñâîäèëà ñ óìà âñå õîäÿùåå íà ýòîé çåìëå. Íà êàêóþ-òî ñåêóíäó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, ÷òî è åãî ñàìîãî ýòà Âëàñòü çàìàíèëà â ñâîè ñåòè, è èìåííî â ýòîì è áûëà ïðè÷èíà åãî íåîæèäàííîãî ðåøåíèÿ ïðèíÿòü ïîëíîìî÷èÿ ×åðíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà íà ñåáÿ. Ýòà ìûñëü áûëà òàê ñòðàøíà, ÷òî Ëþöèé âñêî÷èë ñî ñâîåãî êàìåííîãî ëîæà è ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, óìîëÿÿ ñâîå ïîäñîçíàíèå ñæàëèòüñÿ íàä íèì è ïîçâîëèòü åìó ïðîæèòü ïîñëåäíèå ÷àñû íà ýòîé çåìëå ñïîêîéíî. 

Ðàçãëàæèâàÿ ìÿòûé ïåðåäíèê, â çàëëó âîøëà Àðñåí è âçãëÿíóâ íåîäîáðèòåëüíî íà çàïëàêàííîãî Ëþöèÿ, ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé:

«Âû áû õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîêóøàëè, ãîñïîäèí...»

Àðñåí áûëà îäíîé èç òåõ íåìíîãèõ, êòî íå èçáåãàë ñ íèì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. Ñîâåò îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåãî â òîò ìîìåíò, êàê çàíîâî ðàçãîðåëàñü íà èõ ðóêàõ ×åðíàÿ Ìåòêà – ÷òî îçíà÷àëî âîçâðàùåíèå Âîëüäåìîðòà. Åãî ïîêèíóëè âñå, âêëþ÷àÿ ñîáñòâåííóþ æåíó. Íàðöèññà, ïðîñëûøàâ, ÷òî ×åðíûé Ëîðä ïîñìàòðèâàåò íà åå äîðîãîãî ñûíêà, êàê íà äîñòîéíóþ çàìåíó ïàïî÷êå, îòâåçëà Äðàêî îò ãðåõà ïîäàëüøå îáðàòíî â Õîãâàðö, çàïèõàëà åãî ïîä êðûëûøêî Äàìáëüäîðó è óëåòåëà â Åâðîïó. Ëþöèþ áîëüøå íèêòî íå ïèñàë, íèêòî íå ïðîñèë ó íåãî àóäèåíöèè, à âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ íèì âî âðåìÿ åãî áðîæåíèé ïî äëèííûì õîëîäíûì êîððèäîðàì Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà, áûâøèå äðóçüÿ è ïîä÷èíåííûå îòâîäèëè ãëàçà è ïðîáåãàëè ïîñïåøíî ìèìî. È òîëüêî ìîë÷àëèâàÿ ñëóæàíêà Àðñåí, êàê è ïðåæäå, ëþáèëà ïîâîð÷àòü íà òî, êàê îí ïëîõî åñò è ìàëî ñïèò. Ìîæåò, îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ãëóïà, ÷òîáû â ïîëíîé ìåðå îñîçíàòü, êàêîå îí ñîâåðøèë ïðåäàòåëüñòâî. 

Íà åå ïðåäëîæåíèå Ëþöèé òîëüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ – îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîêîí÷èòü ñ æèçíüþ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî íåñ÷àñòíûõ ÷àñîâ. Çà÷åì ïåðåâîäèòü ïðîäóêòû? Îäíàêî, ÷òîáû ó âåðíîé ñëóæàíêè íå âîçíèêëî íåíóæíûõ åìó ïîäîçðåíèé – Ëþöèé ñîìíåâàëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî Ãîñïîäèí ïîçâîëèò åìó ñïîêîéíî óìåðåòü – îí áåç ëèøíèõ ñëîâ ïðîøåë çà îáåäåííûé ñòîë è ñåë â äàëüíåì åãî êîíöå. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïðîñíóëñÿ Òîì, Ëþöèé íå æåëàë ñèäåòü ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ê ïî÷åòíîìó ìåñòó. Àðñåí áûñòî ïîäàëà íà ñòîë è óäàëèëàñü, âèäèìî, ðàñ÷èòûâàÿ â îäèí çàõîä íàêîðìèòü çàâòðàêîì ñðàçó äâóõ ×åðíûõ Âëàñòåëèíîâ – êòî èç íèõ áûë áûâøèì, à êòî ïðè èñïîëíåíèè, îíà î÷åâèäíî, òàê è íå ðàçîáðàëàñü. Ëþöèé ìîë÷à ïîæåâàë âîçäóøíûé, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ñîâåðøåííî áåñâêóñíûé îìëåò, îòîäâèíóë òàðåëêó â ñòîðîíó, è íå ïðèòðîíóâøèñü áîëüøå íè ê îäíîìó èç áëþä, ïðèñîñàëñÿ ê ÷àøêå ñ ÷åðíûì êîôå. Áåççâó÷íî âòÿãèâàÿ â ñåáÿ ãîðüêèé, êàê è âñÿ åãî æèçíü, íàïèòîê, îí åùå óñïåë ðàññåÿíî óäèâèòñÿ åãî ñîëîíîâàòîìó ïðèâêóñó, è äàæå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî âêóñ åãî æå ñîáñòâåííûõ ñëåç – êàê âäðóã êðóæêà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç åãî ðóê è, óïàâ ñíà÷àëà ñî âñåì ñâîèì ñîäåðæèìûì åìó íà êîëåíè, ñîñêîëüçíóëà íà ïîë è òàì ðàñêîëîëàñü íà òûñÿ÷è ìàëåíüêèõ êóñî÷êîâ. Òîì – â òåìíî-çåëåíîì õàëàòå ñòîÿë â äâåðÿõ, îïèðàÿñü íà ïëå÷î Àðñåí è ìîë÷à ãëÿäåë íà íåãî. _//Ìåðëèí, êàêîé æå ó íåãî óñòàëûé âèä!//_

È Ëþöèé, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèå íà îáæèãàþùóþ æèäêîñòü, êîòîðàÿ çàëèâàëà åìó íîãè, ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà ñâîåìó ëþáèìîìó, çíàÿ, ÷òî äåëàåò ýòî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. 

Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, ïåðåä ëèöîì îæèäàþùåé åãî çà óãëîì âå÷íîñòè, îí öåëîâàë âçãëÿäîì åãî ëèöî, ïûòàÿñü íàâñåãäà çàïå÷àòëåòü, íåò – âûæå÷ü â ïàìÿòè ðàñêàëåííûì æåëåçîì ýòè ÷åðòû, ýòè ïîòóõøèå ãëàçà... _//Áîãè, îòäàéòå åãî ìíå - ìîåãî ïðåêðàñíîãî ïðèíöà! Äàéòå ìíå îáíÿòü åãî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç...// _Îí íå îæèäàë ïðîùåíèÿ. Â èõ æåñòîêîì ìèðå ýòî ñëîâî íå èìåëî ïðàâà íà ñóùåñòâîâàíèå. Îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë... Ñìîòðåë, ïîêà ó íåãî íå çàáîëåëè ãëàçà, ïîêà íå ïîìóòíåë è íå ðàñïëûëñÿ åãî âçãëÿä îò ñêîïèâøèõñÿ ñëåç... È êàêèì-òî øåñòûì ÷óâñòâîì Ëþöèé ïîíÿë, ÷òî Òîì ÇÍÀÅÒ. Çíàåò, ÷òî ýòî íàâñåãäà, ÷òî ýòî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Ïîòîìó-òî îí è ñïóñòèëñÿ ñþäà. Ïîòîìó-òî è ñòîèò ìîë÷à, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñâîåìó íåñ÷àñòíîìó ëþáîâíèêó ëèöåçðåòü åãî. _//Íå óõîäè îò ìåíÿ... Íå óõîäè... Òû... Åäèíñòâåííûé...//_ Íî îí óæå óõîäèë. 

Îòïóñòèâ ïëå÷î Àðñåí, è íå ñëóøàÿ åå íåäîâîëüíîãî âîð÷àíèÿ, Òîì ìåäëåííî ðàçâîðà÷èâàëñÿ â ñòîðîíó âûõîäà, è îïèðàÿñü íà äâåðíîé êîñÿê, óäàëÿëñÿ â òåìíûé êîðèäîð. Ëþöèé, êàê â çàìåäëåííîì äåéñòâèè, ìîë÷à ïðîâîæàë åãî âçãëÿäîì, íàáëþäàÿ çà âñåì, áóäòî ñî ñòîðîíû, ïîðàæàÿñü ýòîé ïå÷àëüíîé, ïðîùàþùåéñÿ ñ íèì êðàñîòå... ×åðíûå âîëîñû â áîëåçíåííîì áåñïîðÿäêå âàëèëèñü êîñìàìè íà ïëå÷è è ñêðûâàëè ìåäëåííî îòâîðà÷èâàþùèéñÿ îò íåãî ïðîôèëü, äëèííûå ðåñíèöû ñêðûëè ãëàçà... Òîì ïîïðàâèë ñâàëèâàþùèéñÿ ñ õóäûõ ïëå÷ õàëàò, ÷óòü îáíàæèâ ïðè ýòîì ãîëîå ïëå÷î... Áîñûå íîãè ïåðåñòóïèëè ÷åðåç ïîðîã, ñâåðêíóâ çîëîòûì êîëå÷êîì íà ïàëüöå... Åãî ïîäàðîê... Òåìíàÿ, õðóïêàÿ ôèãóðêà óäàëÿëàñü îò íåãî â òåìíîòó, ðàñòâîðÿÿñü è ïðîïàäàÿ â íåé... È íåîæèäàííî âåðíóëñÿ, âñïûõíóë â ïàìÿòè ìîìåíò èç ïðîøëîãî... Êîãäà, îáèäåâøèñü íà êàêóþ-òî åðóíäó, Òîì òî÷íî òàê æå, çàâåðíóâøèñü â çåëåíûé õàëàò, âûõîäèë èç ñëèçåðèíñêîé ñïàëüíè, îñòàâëÿÿ èõ ñî Ñíýéïîì â ïîëíîì íåäîóìåíèè... Ëþöèÿ ïîðàçèëî ýòî ñõîäñòâî ìåæäó ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèì øêîëüíèêîì è òðèäöàòèñåìèëåòíèì Âîëüäåìîðòîì... 

È òóò îí ïîíÿë. Â ýòîì ïîñëåäíèé, íè ê ÷åìó íå âåäóùèé, è íè÷òî óæå íå ñïàñàþùèé ìîìåíò Ëþöèé ïîíÿë, â ÷åì â ÷åì åãî ñèëà – Òîì íå çëîé ãåíèé, íå äåìîí Çëà è íå äåìèóðã... Îí – ðåáåíîê! Ìàëåíüêèé, ñåðäèòûé, íåñ÷àñòíûé ìàëü÷èê, íàâñåãäà çàñòðÿâøèé â ïðîøëîì, çàâèñøèé íà ñòðåëêàõ ÷àñîâ... Õðóïêîå äåòñêîå ñîçíàíèå, à íå èñêîâåðêàííàÿ ëîãèêà âçðîñëûõ – âîò ÷òî ïîðîäèëî ýòó ÷óäîâèùíóþ, âñåñîêðóøàþùóþ ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó è âîçäâèãíóëî çàùèòíûå ñòåíû âîêðóã åãî ëè÷íîñòè è ñîçíàíèÿ... Ëþöèþ çàõîòåëîñü ïîáåæàòü çà óäàëÿþùèìñÿ ëåãêîé, òåìíîé òåíüþ Òîìîì, ñõâàòèòü åãî çà ðóêàâ õàëàòà è, äåðíóâ íà ñåáÿ, ñîêðóøèòü â ëîìàþùåì è âìåñòå ñ òåì îáåðåãàþùåì îáúÿòèè... Ëþöèé, çàäûõàÿñü, óïàë íà ñòóë è áîëüíî ñõâàòèëñÿ ðóêàìè çà âîëîñû ó âèñêîâ... Îí áîëüøå íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî äîæèâåò äî îòúåçäà...

* * *

Ãàððè âûäåðíóë èç ñîííîãî îöåïåíåíèÿ âåæëèâûé, íî íàñòîé÷èâûé ñòóê â äâåðü. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âûòÿíóòüñÿ è íå ñìîã – òåëî óæàñíî çàòåêëî è ðàçîãíóòüñÿ èç òîé ñêðó÷åííîé ïîçû, â êîòîðóþ îí ñâåðíóëñÿ, áûëî íå ïðîñòî... Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îí òàê è çàñíóë íà ïîëó, çàâåðíóâøèñü â ïîêðûâàëî... 

«Âîéäèòå», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè õðèïëûì ñî ñíà ãîëîñîì, êîãäà ñòóê ïîâòîðèëñÿ.

«Õîðîøî æèâåøü, Ïîòòåð...» - ïðîèçíåñ íàñìåøëèâûé, äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.

«Ìàëôîé?!» - íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì, Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà âûñîêóþ, òîíêóþ ôèãóðó íà ïîðîãå. Íî íåò – ýòî áûë íå ñîí, íå ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ – îáëîêîòèâøèñü ñïèíîé íà äâåðíîé êîñÿê, â ñâîáîäíîé ïîçå îäèíîêîãî äýíäè, â äâåðÿõ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòîÿë íèêòî èíîé, êàê Äðàêî Ìàëôîé – êîñâåííûé âèíîâíèê âñåé ýòîé èäèîòñêîé ñèòóàöèè. È âåë îí ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî àäåêâàòíî. À èìåííî, ïðèëàãàë âñå óñèëèÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äîâåñòè Ãàððè äî áåëîãî êàëåíèÿ.

«Ñïèì íà ïîëó, Ïîòòåð? À êàê æå ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ ãîðäîñòü?» 

«Ïîøåë òû...» - îãðûçíóëñÿ Ãàððè è îòêèíóâ ïðåäëîæåííóþ åìó ðóêó, ïîäíÿëñÿ, ñ òðóäîì ðàñïðÿìëÿÿ çàìëåâøèå êîñòè è ïðîêîâûëÿâ äî êðîâàòè, áðîñèëñÿ íà íåå ñ ðàçìàõó ãîëîâîé âíèç, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ïîéìåò íàìåê è îñòàâèò åãî â ïîêîå... Íî îò ñâåòëîâîëîñûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ ñ ãèïåðòðîôèðîâàííûì ñàìîìíåíèåì òàê ïðîñòî åùå íèêòî íå èçáàâëÿëñÿ. 

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïðîãèáàåòñÿ ðÿäîì êðîâàòü è â óæàñå ïîäñêî÷èë, ãîòîâÿñü ñáðîñèòü íàãëåöà íà ïîë. Åùå íå õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû ïðîôåññîð çàñòóêàë ó íåãî â êðîâàòè Ìàëôîÿ, ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê èç íåå áûë âûáðîøåí Ëåñòàò. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îí îòêðûë áûëî ðîò, ÷òîáû âûïàëèòü ïðèãîòîâëåííîå äëÿ Äðàêî «Âàëè îòñþäà!», êàê âäðóã çàìåòèë èçóìëåííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ìàëü÷èêà. Ïðîñëåäèâ çà åãî âçãëÿäîì, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî Äðàêî ñìîòðèò íà åãî ùåêó. //Âîò äåðüìî!//

Ãàððè ñîðâàëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè, ïîáåæàë â âàííóþ è â óæàñå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî. Çåðêàëî ïèñêíóëî è ïîïûòàëîñü çàêðûòüñÿ ñîáñòâåííûìè ñòâîðêàìè îò êîøìàðíîãî çðåëèùà. 

«Äåðüìî!» - ïðîèçíåñ îí âñëóõ – âî âñþ åãî ïðàâóþ ùåêó, êàê êàêîé-òî ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèé îãíåííûé öâåòîê, àëåë ñëåä îò ïîëó÷åííîé èì íàêàíóíå ïîùå÷èíû. Âîò óæ äåéñòâèòåëüíî Àëàÿ Ìåòêà! À åñëè ê ýòîìó äîáàâèòü, ÷òî ñàìà ùåêà áûëà ãëóáîêî ïîöàðàïàíà Ñíýéïîâûì êîëüöîì... Äà êðàñíûå, îïóõøèå ãëàçà, äà ñïóòàâøèåñÿ, ñâèñàþùèå íà ëîá êîëòóíû âîëîñ, äà Ëåñòàòîâû çàñîñû íà øåå è ãðóäè... Âîáùåì èñïóãàòüñÿ, ãëÿäÿ ýòèì óòðîì íà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, áåçóñëîâíî, áûëî îò ÷åãî.

Íî Äðàêî áûë íå èç ïóãëèâûõ.

«Ëþáîâíàÿ ññîðà, Ïîòòåð?» - âåñåëî ïðîêðè÷àë åìó ñëèçåðèíåö èç êîìíàòû, - «Õîòÿ áû ñòîèëî òîãî?»

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë, è íå óäîñòîèâ åãî îòâåòîì, ïóñòèë â äóøå âîäó. Ìàëôîé ñïðûãíóë ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè â âàííóþ. Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî îí â øêîëüíîé ôîðìå. 

«×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü, Ìàëôîé?» 

«Òî æå, ÷òî è òû, Ïîòòåð. Ñêðûâàþñü îò âîçìåçäèÿ Òåìíûõ Ñèë», - Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ãîâîðèò ëè Ìàëôîé âñåðüåç, èëè èçäåâàåòñÿ íàä íèì.

«À òî÷íåå?» - Âîäà â äóøå ïîøëà íóæíîé òåìïåðàòóðû, è Ãàððè ïîêàçàâ Ìàëôîþ ãëàçàìè, ÷òîáû òîò îòâåðíóëñÿ, ñêèíóë ïîêðûâàëî íà ïîë è çàøåë â êàáèíêó, ïëîòíî çàêðûâ çà ñîáîé ñòåêëÿííóþ äâåðü.

Ñêâîçü øóì âîäû òðóäíî áûëî ðàçîáðàòü îòâåò Äðàêî, è Ãàððè ïðèøëîñü îòëîæèòü äîïðîñ äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê ïðèâåäÿ ñåáÿ (íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî) â ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé âèä, îí ñìîæåò çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû â áîëåå óäîáíîé îáñòàíîâêå. 

×åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò Ãàððè âûòåðñÿ, íàëåïèë íà ùåêó ïëàñòûðü, çàâåðíóëñÿ â õàëàò, çà÷åñàë íàçàä ìîêðûå âîëîñû, è ñòàë ÷èòèòü çóáû.

«Ìàëôîé?» - âîïðîñ ïîêàçàëñÿ âäðóã íàñòîëüêî ñðî÷íûì, ÷òî Ãàððè âûêðèêíóë åãî ñ ïîëíûì ðòîì áåëîé ïàñòû. 

«Äà, Ïîòòåð?»

«Ó òåáÿ åñòü ñ ñîáîé?»

Ìàëôîé íåîæèäàííî ïðîñóíóë ãîëîâó â âàííó è óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ãàððèíîìó îòðàæåíèþ â çåðêàëå.

«×òî – ñîâñåì ïëîõè äåëà?»

Ãàððè ìîë÷à êèâíóë è íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû íàáðàòü â ðîò âîäû. 

Åùå ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò Ãàððè ñ Äðàêî ñèäåëè â êîæàííûõ êðåñëàõ íàïðîòèâ êàìèíà, è ïèëè âèñêè èç ìàëåíüêîé ôëÿæêè, ïåðåäàâàÿ åå äðóã äðóãó. Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî âïîìíèë, êàê åùå ãîä íàçàä îí òàê õîòåë íàáèòü Äðàêî ôèçèîíîìèþ, ÷òî ó íåãî ÷åñàëèñü êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ ïðè êàæäîì âçãëÿäå íà åãî äîâîëüíóþ óõìûëêó, à ïîòîì ïðîèçîøåë ðàçâîðîò íà 180 ãðàäóñîâ è åìó ñòðàøíî çàõîòåëîñü ïåðåñïàòü ñ þíûì ñëèçåðèíöåì... Ñåãîäíÿ æå Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, ñâîåãî âå÷íîãî ñîïåðíèêà, è íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, êóäà ïîäåâàëñÿ âåñü ýòîò íàêàë ñòðàñòåé, âåñü ýòîò îáîþäíûé àãðåññèâíî-ñåêñóàëüíûé çàïàë... ×òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ íèìè îáîèìè, êàê-áóäòî êòî-òî âêëþ÷èë âäðóã âåíòèëÿöèþ è âûïóñòèë íà óëèöó âñþ èõ ýíåðãèþ. È ýòî áûëî õîðîøî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî íåîæèäàííî Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî Äðàêî ìîæåò áûòü ïðîñòî íåïëîõèì ïàðíåì è äîâîëüíî ïðèÿòíûì ñîáåñåäíèêîì.

* * *

Èñòîðèÿ òîãî, êàê ñëèçåðèíåö îêàçàëñÿ â ëè÷íûõ ïîêîÿõ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, ïðîæèâàþùåãî âîò óæå áîëåå òðåõ íåäåëü â çàìêå ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà, áûëà äîâîëüíî ïðîñòà. Êàê ÷èòàòåëþ óæå èçâåñòíî, ïîñëå ïðèíÿòèÿ íåñ÷àñòëèâîãî ðåøåíèÿ îâëàäåòü êðåñëîì ñâîåãî âëàñòåëèíà, Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé ïîçàáîòèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû Äðàêî ñûãðàë äîñòîéíóþ ðîëü â öåðåìîíèè Ïîñâÿùåíèÿ, à èìåííî ïðèíÿë íà ñåáÿ îáÿçàííîñòè íàñëåäíèêà è â áóäóùåì åãî (Ëþöèÿ) ïðàâîé ðóêè. Äëÿ ÷åãî è îòîçâàë ñûíà èç øêîëû. 

Óçíàâ î òîì, ÷òî îòåö ñòàíîâèòñÿ íîâûì ×åðíûì Âëàñòåëèíîì, Äðàêî ïðèøåë â óæàñ. È ïðè÷èíîé ýòîãî óæàñà áûëî íå ñòîëüêî òî, ÷òî òåïåðü ïðèäåòñÿ âîåâàòü ñî âñåì êîëäîâñêèì ìèðîì, ó÷èòüñÿ ñòðîãîìó ýòèêåòó, ïðèíÿòîìó ïðè äâîðå ×åðíûõ Ëîðäîâ, è îñòàâëÿòü çà ñîáîé ñïîêîéíóþ, âåñåëóþ ìîëîäóþ æèçíü, à òî ÷òî Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé, åãî ñîáñòâåííûé îòåö ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ èç, ìîæåò áûòü, íå î÷åíü áëèçêîãî, íî òåì íå ìåíåå îáîæàåìîãî ÷åëîâåêà â ñîâåðøåííî íåïðèñòóïíûé Ôîðò-Íîêñ. Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Äðàêî ëþáèë ñâîåãî õîëîäíîãî, ñóðîâîãî, çàìêíóòîãî îòöà, îòöà êîòîðîãî ñ òðóäîì âèäåë ïî î÷åíü áîëüøèì ïðàçäíèêàì, à ïîñëå âîñêðåøåíèÿ Ëîðäà Âîëüäåìîðòà íå âèäåë ïî÷òè âîîáùå – çíà÷èëî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàòü. Äðàêî áîãîòâîðèë îòöà. Äðàêî ãîòîâ áûë ïîæåðòâîâàòü âñåì ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû îêàçàòüñÿ âíîâü ïÿòèëåòíèì ðåáåíêîì, ñâåðíóòüñÿ êàëà÷èêîì ó îòöà íà êîëåíÿõ, è çàäðåìàòü, âñëóøèâàÿñü â åãî êðàñèâûé, ãóñòîé ãîëîñ, ðàñêàçûâàþùèé åìó êàêóþ-íèáóäü äðåâíþþ ñêàçêó èç ñåìåéíîé èñòîðèè. Äðàêî õîòåë, ÷òîáû Íàðöèññà îïÿòü óåõàëà â Åâðîïó, à îíè ñ îòöîì îñòàëèñü áû äîìà, ãäå îí áóäåò ñèäåòü íà êðàþ ïèñüìåííîãî ñòîëà, à îòåö áóäåò çà ýòèì ñòîëîì ñî÷èíÿòü êàêèå-òî ïèñüìà, ñìîðåòü, çàäóìàâøèñü â îäíó òî÷êó, ïèòü âèñêè èç òîëñòîãî ñòàêàíà, â êîòîðîì òàê êðàñèâî è òîíêî çâåíÿò êóáèêè ëüäà... À ïîòîì îíè ïîåäóò íà îõîòó. È îòåö ïîñàäèò Äðàêî íà ìàëåíüêóþ àðàáñêóþ ëîøàäêó â ÿáëîêàõ, ñàì âçëåòèò íà ñïèíó ÷åðíîìó ñêàêóíó, è îêðóæåííûå åãåðÿìè, ãîí÷èìè ñîáàêàìè, êðàñèâûìè äàìàìè è ìîëîäûìè ëþäüìè, ïðèåõàâøèìè ïîãîñòèòü íå òî ê Ëþöèþ, íå òî ê Íàðöèññå, íå òî ê êîìó-òî èç îñòàëüíûõ ãîñòåé, îíè ïîñêà÷óò ñêâîçü îñåííèé ëåñ, ãäå áîðäîâûå ëèñòüÿ áóäóò âîäèòü ñâîè ìàëåíüêèå õîðîâîäû...

Êîãäà èç èñïóãàííîãî Íàðöèññèíîãî ïèñüìà Äðàêî óçíàë î ñòðàííîé áîëåçíè Âîëüäåìîðòà, îí ïðûãàë îò ðàäîñòè ïî ñâîåé îãðîìíîé ñëèçåðèíñêîé êðîâàòè... Òåïåðü îòåö âåðíåòñÿ äîìîé! Ýòî óæ òî÷íî!

Íî ìå÷òû åãî ðàññûïàëèñü íà òûñÿ÷ó ìåëêèõ, íèêîìó íå íóæíûõ îñêîëêîâ. Îòåö ðåøèë ïðîäîëæèòü òåìíîå äåëî ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà. Â òîò óæàñíûé, òåìíûé îñåííèé âå÷åð òðè íåäåëè íàçàä, êîãäà Íàðöèññà âûçâàëà Äðàêî äîìîé êëþ÷-ïîðòàëîì, îí, óçíàâ î ïîñëåäíèõ ñîáûòèÿõ è î ðåøåíèè ñâîåãî îòöà, ñíà÷àëà ñòðàøíî îáðàäîâàëñÿ, äóìàÿ, ÷òî âîò òåïåðü-òî îí âíîâü ïîëó÷èò ïðàâî áûòü ðÿäîì ñ Ëþöèåì. Íî óâèäåâ â õîëëå Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà äëèííóþ, ÷åðíóþ ôèãóðó, çàêóòàííóþ â ïëàù ñ êàïþøîíîì, ñ ÷åðíîé öåïüþ íà ãðóäè, Äðàêî ïîíÿë ÷òî â ýòîì ïëàùå åãî îòöà íåò. È åùå îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå õî÷åò áûòü íàñëåäíèêîì ×åðíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà. Íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. 

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ïîñëå Ïîñâÿùåíèÿ óëåòàþùóþ â ÷åðíîé êðûëàòîé êîëåñíèöå Íàðöèññó ñ íàñëåäíèêîì îñòàíîâèë ìðà÷íûé ïðèñëóæíèê, è íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà åå èñòåðè÷åñêèå «Êàê âû ñìååòå!», çàñòàâèë Äðàêî îñòàòüñÿ. Ñåðäöå ìàëü÷èêà óñïåëî ïîäïðûãíóòü îò ñ÷àñòüÿ âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ðàç, ïåðåä òåì, êàê îãëóøåííûé ñèëüíåéøèì «ñòóïåôàåì» îí ïðîâàëèëñÿ â íåáûòèå. 

Î÷íóëñÿ Äðàêî, ïðèêîâàííûé öåïÿìè ê ñòåíå òåìíîãî ñûðîãî ïîäâàëà, ãäå-òî â ãíèëûõ íåäðàõ ñòàðîãî çàìêà. Ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé îí óâèäåë Ëþöèÿ...

...×åðåç ïîë÷àñà Äðàêî ðàññêàçàë âñå, ÷òî çíàë î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â êëàññå çåëüåäåëüÿ â òîò äåíü, êîãäà Òîì Ðèääëü âïàë â êîìàòîçíîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Ðàññêàçàë î òîì, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï äåðæèò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ó ñåáÿ â ïîìåñòüå (ñëàâà Áîãó, îí íå çíàë - ãäå èìåííî)... Ðàññêàçàë ïðî ñâîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ñåàìóñîì – òàê, ìåæäó äåëîì, ÷òîáû îòâëå÷ü îòöà îò î÷åðåäíîãî «Êðóñèàòóñà», ðàññêàçàë î òîì, ÷òî Äàìáëüäîð îòðåêñÿ îò Ãàððè... Âîîáùåì, ðàññêàçàë, âñå. Íå ðàññêàçàòü áûëî íåëüçÿ, åñëè Äðàêî õîòåë âûéòè èç ýòîãî ïîäâàëà æèâûì. Ñ ïåðâûì æå óäàðîì Íåïðîùàåìîãî Çàêëèíàíèÿ Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ðàñïàäàåòñÿ íà êóñêè. Íå îò áîëè – ýòî ïðèøëî ïîòîì. À îò ñòðàøíîãî, íåèçìåðèìîãî ãîðÿ, èáî â ýòó ìèíóòó îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî îòåö åãî íå ëþáèò. Ïîäíèìàÿ ïîìóòíåâøèå ñåðûå ãëàçà íà åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà íà ýòîì ñâåòå, ðàäè êîòîðîãî îí ãîòîâ áûë ïîæåðòâîâàòü æèçíüþ, Äðàêî ïîíÿë – ÍÈÊÒÎ è ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ íå áóäåò Ëþöèþ äîðîæå òîãî òèõî óìèðàþùåãî ÷åëîâåêà íà âòîðîì ýòàæå Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà. È ñ ýòèì ïîíèìàíèåì ïðèøëà çëîñòü – åñëè áû îí òîëüêî ìîã âûéòè îòñþäà! Åñëè áû òîëüêî îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ! Äðàêî òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî ñäåëàåò, åñëè îñòàíåòñÿ â æèâûõ. 

È îí âûæèë. Íå áëàãîäàðÿ Ëþöèþ – òîò äàæå íå çàìåòèë, äî êàêîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ îí äîâåë ñûíà. Ïðîñòî â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé ìîìåíò îí ïîâåðèë, ÷òî Äðàêî âûäàë åìó âñå, ÷òî çíàåò, è áîëüøå èç íåãî íå âûæìåøü. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü áîëüíîé, ñëàáûé, çàêóòàííûé ñåðäîáîëüíîé Àðñåí â ïóøèñòûé âåðáëþæèé ïëåä, Äðàêî áûë îòïðàâëåí äîìîé. Íàðöèññà, óâèäåâ ñâîå äèòÿ â òàêîì âèäå, ïðèøëà â íåîïèñóåìûé óæàñ, êîòîðûé ïîòîì ñìåíèëñÿ ãíåâîì, è íå äàâ Äðàêî äàæå ïåðåäîõíóòü, îòïðàâèëàñü âìåñòå ñ íèì â Õîãâàðö. Â øêîëå Íàðöèññà, ïðåîäîëåâ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî áëàãîäàðÿ ñâîåé ñêëî÷íîé íàòóðå âñå ìûñëèìûå è íåìûñëèìûå ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ, âåäóùèå â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà, óïåðëà ðóêè â áîêè è çàÿâèëà, ÷òî íå âûéäåò èç ýòîãî ïîìåùåíèÿ, ïîêà åå íåíàãëÿäíîãî ñûíêà íå ñïðÿ÷óò òóäà æå, êóäà ñïðÿòàëè «ýòîãî Ïîòòåðà». Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëüäîð, âûñëóøàâ Íàðöèññó, óñòàëî êèâàÿ è ïîääàêèâàÿ, ïîñòàâèë, îäíàêî, ñâîè óñëîâèÿ. Äðàêî äîëæåí ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâüþ ïîäïèñàòü áóìàãó, â êîòîðîé ïîäòâåðæäàåòñÿ ïåðåõîä åãî (Äðàêî) â ëàãåðü Ñèë Äîáðà, è ãäå îïðåäåëÿþòñÿ åãî îáÿçàííîñòè Áåëîãî Âîèíà. Êîíòðàêò áûë ïîäïèñàë æàæäóùèì ìåñòè Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì, è Äàìáëüäîð ïîñëàë ñîâó Ñíýéïó. Ñòàðûé êîëäóí äàæå íå ïîäóìàë äâàæäû ïðåæäå ÷åì ñáðîñèòü î÷åðåäíóþ îáóçó ñî ñâîèõ «íåìîùíûõ» ïëå÷. Ïðîôåññîð ïðèñëàë îòâåò íåìåäëåííî: _«Ìîæåòå ïåðåñåëèòü êî ìíå âñþ øêîëó, äîðîãîé äèðåêòîð. Òîãäà ñòåíû Õîãâàðöà äåéñòâèòåëüíî áóäóò â áåçîïàñíîñòè_». ×åðåç äåñÿòü äíåé Äðàêî, óëîæèâ ñâîè ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ÷åìîäàíû è ïîïðîùàâøèñü ñ ìàòåðüþ, àïïàðèðîâàë íà êðóãëîå, ïîðîñøåå âåðåñêîì ïîëå ïåðåä Ñíýéïîâûì Çàìêîì. 

Ãàððè ìîë÷àë. Äàâíî çàìîë÷àë Äðàêî, äàâíî âûñîõëè ìîêðûå ïîñëå äóøà âîëîñû, â êîìíàòå áåç îêîí ñòàíîâèëîñü æàðêî. Ãàððè íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü – ðàññêàç Äðàêî áûë ëèøêîì òðàãè÷åí, ÷òîáû âûðàæàòü ïðîñòûå ñîáîëåçíîâàíèÿ. È îí ðåøèë ïðîñòî ïîìîë÷àòü. È ðåøåíèå ýòî ïîõîæå áûëî ïðàâèëüíûì, òàê êàê Äðàêî ïîòèõîíüêó ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ. Ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì îí çàëèë ñåáå â ãîðëî âèñêè è çàêàøëÿëñÿ. Ãàððè ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó.

«Êàê òåáÿ... óãîðàçäèëî òàê âçáåñèòü ïðîôåññîðà, Ïîòòåð?» - ñêâîçü êàøåëü ïðîõðèïåë Äðàêî.

Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî èç òîãî ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íàêàíóíå, ìîæíî ðàññêàçûâàòü ñëèçåðèíöó. À òåì áîëåå Ìàëôîþ.

«Ýýý... â÷åðà òóò áûëà ïàðà ãîñòåé...» - íà÷àë îí íåóâåðåííî, íî Ìàëôîé íåîæèäàííî åãî ïåðåáèë íåòåðïåëèâûì âçìàõîì ðóêè.

«Äà, çíàþ ÿ âñå, Ïîòòåð, íå òðóñü. Ó ìåíÿ ìàòü – âàìïèð. Ïðàâäà íå èç Ãëàâíûõ. È íå èç Âå÷íûõ.» 

Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿë ñâîþ ÷åëþñòü îò èçóìëåíèÿ.

«Ó òåáÿ... Ìàòü... À êàê æå... À òû...»

«Ïîòòåð åñëè õî÷åøü çàäàòü ìíå âîïðîñ, èçâîëü ñäåëàòü ýòî ñâÿçíî. Ìîÿ ìàòü – Çàíîâî Ðîæäåííàÿ. Ýòà òàêàÿ ðàñà âàìïèðîâ, êîòîðûå æèâóò, ñòàðåþò è óìèðàþò, êàê îáû÷íûå ëþäè. Òîëüêî ïîñëå ñìåðòè îíè ðîæäàþòñÿ çàíîâî â òîì æå îáëèêå. Âñåãäà â òîì æå. Íåêîòîðûì èç íèõ óæå ïî íåñêîëüêó òûñÿ÷ ëåò.»

Ãàððè íèêàê íå ìîã ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ. Äðàêî ðàññêàçûâàë âñå ýòè ñîâåðøåííî íåâåðîÿòíûå âåùè òàê, êàê áóäòî â íèõ íå áûëî íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. 

«À Ñíýéï?» - îí óìóäðèëñÿ âûäàâèòü. 

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî âíèìàòåëüíî.

«À òû óâåðåí, ÷òî òåáå îáÿçàòåëüíî ýòî çíàòü, Ïîòòåð?»

Íåóâåðåííûé, Ãàððè, îäíàêî êèâíóë.

«Ñíýéï – ñàìûé ñòàðûé Çàíîâî Ðîæäåííûé Âàìïèð íà ýòîé çåìëå. Â åãî âåíàõ òå÷åò êðîâü èõ ïðàðîäèòåëåé, äðåâíèõ êîðîëåé. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè îí – ïðàðîäèòåëü âñåé ýòîé ðàñû.»

Ãàððè øóìíî ïðîãëîòèë ñëþíó. Â óøàõ îïÿòü çàñòó÷àëî.

«Òû æèâåøü ñ ñóùåñòâîì, êîòîðîìó íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí òûñÿ÷ ëåò, Ïîòòåð... Ýé, ýé! Íå çàêàòûâàé ãëàçà! Ïîòòåð... Ïîòòåð! Ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ!»

Íî íè÷åãî íå ïîìîãàëî. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áûë â ãëóáîêîì îáìîðîêå.

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.


	8. Chapter Eight

Home | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **The Lonely Castle**
font size: (+) : (-)

Author: Lucia fon Berengott
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.

NC-17 - Russian - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 30 - Publish date: 08-16-02 - Updated: 08-16-02 
storyid: 916840
  


**_Ãëàâà Âîñüìàÿ_**

**_ÃÎÑÒÈ. È ÅÙÅ ÐÀÇ ÃÎÑÒÈ._**

«...Âåäåøü ñåáÿ, Ïîòòåð, êàê èñòåðè÷åñêàÿ áàðûøíÿ... Íó, âàìïèð, íó äðåâíèé... Ó ìåíÿ ìàòü òîæå âàìïèð... È òîæå íåìîëîäîé... ß æå íå ïàäàþ â îáìîðîê êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îíà ïðèòàñêèâàåò êîãî-íèáóäü ê íàì äîìîé è «ïèðóåò»... Õî÷åøü ñî Ñíýéïîì æèòü – äåðæè ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ... Îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìîæåò áîëüøå êðîâè íå ïèòü... »

Ãàððè ëåæàë íà êîæàíîì äèâàí÷èêå â ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé êîìíàòå è ñëóøàë óñïîêàèâàþùåå áîðìîòàíèå ñëèçåðèíöà. Äðàêî ñèäåë ó íåãî â íîãàõ, ïîäíÿâ èõ ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè, ïî åãî ñîáñòâåííîìó îáúÿñíåíèþ, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðèëèëîñü áîëüøå êðîâè ê ãîëîâå. Ãàððè ñîìíåâàëñÿ â ïðàâèëüíîñòè ýòîé ïîçû, ïîñêîëüêó ïî øóìó â óøàõ îí ìîã ñóäèòü, ÷òî êðîâè â ãîëîâå ó íåãî áûëî ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî. Íî ñïîðèòü ñ Ìàëôîåì ñèë ó íåãî íå áûëî. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ÷óòü ïîâåðíóâøèñü, óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â äèâàííóþ îáèâêó, êîòîðàÿ êàê-òî î÷åíü óþòíî ïàõëà êîæåé è ïûëüþ.

«Çà ÷òî îí òåáå âðåçàë?» - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äðàêî.

«Çà äåëî...» - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè â òåïëûå, ïûëüíûå ñêëàäêè. Äðàêî âûæèäàòåëüíî ìîë÷àë, îòêàçûâàÿñü âûðàæàòü õîòü ÷åì-ëèáî ñâîé èíòåðåñ. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ïðîäîëæèë, - «ß åìó èçìåíèë».

Òîëüêî ïîñëå òîãî êàê åãî ðîò ïðîèçâåë ïðåäàòåëüñêóþ ôðàçó, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñêàçàë áîëüøå ÷åì íóæíî. Íàìíîãî áîëüøå. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îí óâèäåë íåçàáûâàåìóþ è ðåäêóþ êàðòèíó – ïîðàæåííûé ïî÷òè äî øîêîâîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.

«Î, Ìåðëèí», - Äðàêî ïîêðóòèë ãîëîâîé, áóäòî ïûòàÿñü âûêèíóòü èç ãîëîâû ïîñòåëüíûå ñöåíû ïðè ó÷àñòèè ó÷èòåëÿ çàëüåäåëüÿ, - «ß ïîäîçðåâàë, êîíå÷íî, ÷òî îí ê òåáå íåðàâíîäóøåí, íî ÷òîáû ìåæäó âàìè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷òî-òî áûëî...»

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êðàñíååò, è ñåë, óáðàâ íîãè ñ Ìàëôîåâûõ êîëåí, è çàðûâ ëèöî â ëàäîíè. 

«Ìû íå ñïèì», - âûìó÷àë íàêîíåö îí, - «ìû äàæå åùå íå öåëîâàëèñü... Íî ýòî âèñèò â âîçäóõå... ß ýòî ÷óâñòâóþ... Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà äóìàþ î íåì, êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ìû ðàçãîâàðèâàåì...»

«Îí òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?» - Äðàêî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ñî âñåé ïðèñóùåé åìó ôàìèëüÿðíîñòüþ.

Ãàððè ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ. Äðàêî ïîäíÿë áðîâè.

«Î, íåò. Î, íåò, Ïîòòåð. Òû íå ìîã... Èëè... ìîã?» - íåðàçáîð÷èâûé ïîòîê ñëîâ ïðåêðàòèëñÿ, Äðàêî ñõâàòèë Ãàððè çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ðåçêî ïîâåðíóë åãî ëèöî ê ñåáå, - «Ïîòòåð, òû ÷òî... âëþáèëñÿ â íåãî?!»

Îòâåòîì åìó áûëî òÿæåëîå, îòêðîâåííîå ìîë÷àíèå. 

Òóò òîëüêî Ãàððè îñìûñëèë òî, ÷òî óñëûøàë îò Äðàêî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä.

«×òî òû èìåë â âèäó, êîãäà ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ åìó íðàâëþñü?»

«Õà.»

«À êîíêðåòíåå?»

«Õà. Õà. Ïîòòåð – òû ñîâåðøåííûé êðåòèí.»

«Ýé!»

Äðàêî ïîâàëèëñÿ íà äèâàí, äåðæàñü ðóêàìè çà æèâîò.

«Îé, íå ìîãó...»

Ãàððè, îáèäåâøèñü, âñòàë, çàïàõíóë õàëàò è âûõâàòèâ ó êàòàþùåãîñÿ ïî äèâàíó Äðàêî ôëÿæêó, ïåðåñåë â êðåñëî. Îòõëåáíóë.

«Ïîòòåð...» - Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, îòñìåÿëñÿ.

Ãàððè îáèæåííî íàäóë ãóáû è óïîðíî îòêàçûâàëñÿ íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåòü.

«Ïîòòåð – ïðî ýòî æå âñÿ øêîëà ãîâîðèò. Òû êîãäà â îáìîðîê ãðîõíóëñÿ (êñòàòè, ó òåáÿ ýòî ÷àñòî áûâàåò?), îí æå ÷óòü ñ óìà íå ñîøåë. Î... êàêàÿ ýòî áûëà êàðòèíà! Ñíýéï õâàòàåò òåáÿ ïîä ìûøêè (à òû âñå âíèç íîðîâèøü ñïîëçòè), è íà÷èíàåò – «Ãàððè, Ãàððè, Ãîñïîäè, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? Òîëüêî íå óìèðàé...» Íó, è â òàêîì äóõå... È òàê ïÿòü ìèíóò. À âîêðóã âñå òâîè ãðèôôèíäîðöû òîï÷óòñÿ, ïûòàþòñÿ ê òåáå ïðîáèòüñÿ, à îí, çíà÷èò, èõ îòïèõèâàåò è ðû÷èò «Âñå ïðî÷ü, ñ äîðîãè... Åìó íóæåí âîçäóõ...» È òóò, Ïîòòåð...» - Äðàêî ñäåëàë ïàóçó è êàê ñëåäóåò íàñëàäèëñÿ çðåëèùåì, êîòîðîå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà Ãàððèíà îòâèñøàÿ ÷åëþñòü.

«×òî...» - ó Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî ïåðåñîõëî ãîðëî.

Äðàêî øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ.

«Îí òåáÿ ïîöåëîâàë.»

Ãàððè èçäàë ñëàáûé ñòîí.

«Êóäà?»

«Äîëæåí òåáÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàòü. Â ëîá.»

_//Î, Ãîñïîäè!//_

Ãàððè ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå ñöåíó: Áåçóìíî ñåêñóàëüíûé, ðàñêðàñíåâøèéñÿ îò âîëíåíèÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ïðèæèìàåò åãî, Ãàððè, áåññèëüíî ïîâèñøåãî (è âñåãî òàêîãî ìÿãêîãî è íåæíîãî – Ë. ô. Á.), äëèííîé, ñèëüíîé ðóêîé... ×åðíûå âîëîñû ó÷èòåëÿ ñòðóÿòñÿ íàä íèì è êàñàþòñÿ åãî øåè, òîíêàÿ ëàäîíü ïîääåðæèâàåò çà çàòûëîê, ïðèïîäíèìàåò åìó ãîëîâó è ãîðÿ÷èå, ÷óòü âëàæíûå ãóáû âïèâàþòñÿ... îòíþäü íå â ëîá. Ãàððè ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, ïîòîìó êàê ñöåíà ãðîçèëà ïåðåðàñòè â î÷åðåäíóþ ñåêñóàëüíóþ ôàíòàçèþ. 

Äðàêî õèõèêíóë.

«Ïðîáëåìû, Ïîòòåð?»

Ãàððè çàïàõíóë õàëàò ïëîòíåå.

«Ïîøåë òû...»

Òóò ðàñïàõíóëàñü äâåðü è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êðîâü îïÿòü íà÷àëà ñâîå ïóòåøåñòâèå ê åãî ëèöó. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë íèêòî èíîé, êàê âîîáðàæàåìûé èñïîëíèòåëü âñåõ åãî... îïðåäåëåííîãî ðîäà... ôàíòàçèé.

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïåðåâåë òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî ïðèòèõøåãî ìàëü÷èêà íà äðóãîãî, è óñìåõíóëñÿ. Ó Ãàððè òóò æå îò ñåðäöà îòâàëèëñÿ öåïëÿþùèéñÿ çà íåãî ëèïêèé ñòðàõ. 

«Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ìîëîäûå ëþäè.»

«Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ñýð!» - îòâåòèë Äðàêî è ñäåëàë Ãàððè ñòðàøíûå ãëàçà.

Òîò óìóäðèëñÿ íàêîíåö ðàçëåïèòü íåîæèäàííî ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû è ïðîìÿìëèòü íå÷òî âðîäå ïðèâåòñòâèÿ. Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

«Åñëè âàñ ýòî íå î÷åíü çàòðóäíèò, ÿ áû õîòåë âèäåòü âàñ îáîèõ â Ìàëåíüêîé Ãîñòèííîé ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò. Íå çàäåðæèâàéòåñü» 

Íè ãîâîðÿ áîëüøå íè ñëîâà, Ñíýéï ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë, îñòàâëÿÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü îòêðûòîé, êàê áóäòî ïîä÷åðêèâàÿ ñâîå æåëàíèå ïðåêðàòèòü èõ ïðèâàòíóþ áåñåäó. 

Ãàððè íàêîíåö âûïóñòèë äûõàíèå. Äðàêî èçäàë íåðâíûé ñìåøîê. 

«Ïîòòåð, îí âñåãäà òàêîé, èëè òîëüêî êîãäà òû áëÿäóåøü?»

Ãàððè ïîòðîãàë ðàíåíóþ ùåêó è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî áûâàåò è õóæå.

Äðàêî âíèìàòåëüíî ïðîñëåäèë çà Ãàððèíûì æåñòîì.

«Òû íå îáÿçàí ýòî òåðïåòü, Ïîòòåð.»

Ãàððè ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñî ñëèçåðèíöåì. Ðåçêèé îòâåò, ãîòîâûé âûðâàòüñÿ èç åãî óñò, çàñòðÿë ãäå-òî íà ïîëäîðîãå, îñòàíîâëåííûé âíåçàïíîé ìûñëüþ, ÷òî â ÷åì-òî Äðàêî ïðàâ. Îí íå îáÿçàí. Îí ìîæåò óéòè. Îí ìîæåò ïîñëàòü ñîâó Äàìáëüäîðó è Äàìáëüäîð âûçîâåò Ñèðèóñà. Ñ Ñèðèóñîì îíè áóäóò ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü, ìîæíî áóäåò ïîåõàòü íà þã... Íà Êàíàðñêèå îñòðîâà, â Øòàòû... Äàëåêî-äàëåêî îò õîëîäíîé è íåïðèâåòëèâîé Øîòëàíäèè, ñ åå âåðåñêîâûìè ïîëÿìè, òóìàííûìè äîëèíàìè è âå÷íî ñóìðà÷íûì íåáîì... Äàëåêî-äàëåêî îò ÷åðíûõ êîëäîâñêèõ ãëàç, îò áëåäíûõ òîíêèõ ðóê, îò çàïàõà êîæàíîé ìåáåëè â êîìíàòå áåç îêîí, è îò ýòîãî íåâåðîÿòíîãî, ïîëíîñòüþ ðàñòâîðÿþùåãî â ñåáå ×ÓÂÑÒÂÀ. Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, îòâå÷àÿ ñàìîìó ñåáå. Îí íèêóäà îòñþäà íå óåäåò. Íèêîãäà. À åñëè åãî áóäóò âûãîíÿòü, îí áóäåò öåïëÿòüñÿ íîãòÿìè çà äâåðíûå êîñÿêè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà åãî áåçäûõàííîå òåëî íå áóäåò âûêèíóòî íà óëèöó. 

Äðàêî êèâíóë êàê áóäòî â îòâåò íà åãî ìûñëè. 

×åðåç ïÿòü ñ ëèøíèì ìèíóò ìàëü÷èêè ÷èííî ñèäåëè íà äèâàíå íàïðîòèâ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà, êîòîðûé óñòðîèëñÿ â êðåñëå ñ îäíîé èç ñâîèõ âå÷íûõ òåìíûõ ñèãàðåò â ðóêå. Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî îõâàòèëî îùóùåíèÿ âîçâðàòà âî âðåìåíè – òàê ñèëüíî ýòîò âå÷åð ïîõîäèë íà òîò, êîãäà îí â ïåðâûé ðàç îêàçàëñÿ â ýòîé ãîñòèíîé. Äðàêî ñ âîæäåëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà ñèãàðåòó è âçäîõíóë. Ýòî âûðâàëî Ñíýéïà èç êîðîòêîé çàäóì÷èâîñòè, â êîòîðóþ îí âïàë, è îí íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü:

«Ïðåæäå âñåãî – Ïîòòåð. ß íå èçâèíÿþñü çà ïîùå÷èíó. ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òû åå çàñëóæèë. Åñëè õî÷åøü, ó ìåíÿ åñòü â êîìíàòå âñå íóæíûå äîêóìåíòû è àäðåñ ìèíèñòåðñêîé ñîâÿëüíè. Ìîæåøü ïîäàòü íà ìåíÿ â ñóä.»

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ñòàðàÿ òÿæåñòü, è ãëàçà íàëèâàþòñÿ ñëåçàìè. Îí íå õîòåë èçâèíåíèé, îí íå õîòåë íèêàêèõ ñóäîâ. Îí õîòåë óìåðåòü. È, íàâåðíîå, îí óìðåò, åñëè Ñíýéï íå ïåðåñòàíåò ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì òàêèì òîíîì. 

«Âòîðîå – ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Âû ïîïàëè êî ìíå â äîì íå ïî ñâîåé âèíå», - è Ñíýéï êðàñíîðå÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà óáèòîãî Ãàððè, - «Íî. Ýòî ìîé äîì, ïîýòîìó âñå ïðàâèëà çäåñü ñî÷èíÿþ ÿ. Íèêàêèõ ïüÿíîê, íèêàêîé ìóãëîâîé ìóçûêè, íèêàêèõ íàðêîòèêîâ. ßñíî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?»

Äðàêî êèâíóë.

«Îòëè÷íî», - ïðîäîëæèë ïðîôåññîð, - «Ñëåäóþùåå. Ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ, êàê âàì óæå èçâåñòíî, ãðàô Äðàêóëà âîññòàíåò èç ãðîáà. Ñîâåò Âàìïèðîâ ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå íàïàñòü íà Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê.»

Äðàêî ñíîâà êèâíóë, è Ãàððè ïîäèâèëñÿ åãî îñâåäîìëåííîñòè.

«Ïîòòåð – îò òåáÿ òðåáóåòñÿ îäíî. Ñâÿçü ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Òû äîëæåí áóäåøü åãî îòâëå÷ü. Êàê óãîäíî. ×åì óãîäíî. ×òîáû îí è äóìàòü î ãðàôå çàáûë. Ìîæåøü äëÿ ýòîãî èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîè íåîðäèíàðíûå ïîñòåëüíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè.»

Íåò.

Îí ýòîãî íå ñëûøàë.

Ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò áûòü.

Áóäòî òóïîé, ðâàíîé ïèëîé ðåçàíóëî ïî ñåðäöó... Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñæèìàåòñÿ ãðóäíàÿ êëåòêà ó íåãî âíóòðè, êàê äàâÿò íà ñåðäöå òÿæåëûå, òåñíûå ðåáðà... _//Èíòåðåñíî, òàê ëè íà÷èíàåòñÿ èíôàðêò...//_

«Óâåðåí, ÷òî ó òåáÿ âñå ïîëó÷èòñÿ...» - _//Âææèê... Âææèê - åçäèëà ïèëà...// _Ãàððè ñõâàòèëñÿ ðóêîé çà ãðóäü, - «Ìîæåøü ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ ñ íèì, êàê ïîæåëàåøü, íî ÷òîáû îí áûë çàíÿò íå ìåíåå ÷àñà», - Ãàððè óñëûøàë, êàê Äðàêî òèõîíüêî àõíóë è íàêðûë åãî ëàäîíü ñâîåé.

Âñå âäðóã ñòàëî íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Âñå áûëî, òàê êàê íóæíî. ×åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îí ëþáèò, íàíèìàåò åãî ñåêñóàëüíûå óñëóãè íà áëàãî îáùåñòâà. Ãàððè âäðóã ôèçè÷åñêè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ýòó ïóñòîòó... Äðàêî ñæàë åãî ëàäîíü. 

À Ñíýéï... Ñíýéï òîëüêî ñìîòðåë. Ñìîòðåë ïðåçðèòåëüíî-áðåçãëèâûì, ðàâíîäóøíûì âçãëÿäîì. Ñìîòðåë òàê, ÷òî âûâîðà÷èâàëèñü âíóòðåííîñòè. Èíòåðåñíî, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè îòâëå÷åííî, ïî÷åìó äóøåâíîå ñîñòîÿíèå òàê îòðàæàåòñÿ íà ôèçè÷åñêîì... Òîøíîòà ïîäíèìàëàñü âñå âûøå ê ãîðëó. 

«À çàâòðà», - Ñíýéï çàòÿíóëñÿ è âûïóñòèë â ìàëü÷èêîâ êîëå÷êî ñèíåâàòîãî äûìà, - «Çäåñü áóäåò Ñèðèóñ. Ìû ïåðåäàäèì òâîåãî íîâîãî äðóãà Òîìà Ðèääëÿ àâðîðàì, è òû áóäåøü íàêîíåö âûïóùåí íà ñâîáîäó, ê ñâîåìó äðàãîöåííîìó êðåñòíîìó.»

«Ïðîôåññîð...» - ïîñëå òÿæåëîé ïàóçû, âî âðåìÿ êîòîðîé Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ íå ñáëåâàíóòü, à ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï áåñïîùàäíî æåã åãî ñâîèì ÷åðíûì âçãëÿäîì, ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, - «Ãàððè, íàâåðíîå, íå ñòîèò ñåé÷àñ íèêóäà óåçæàòü – äàæå åñëè àâðîðû ñõâàòÿò Âîëüäåìîðòà... Ó íåãî åùå åñòü êó÷à ñòîðîííèêîâ, êîòîðûå ìîãóò çàõîòåòü îòîìñòèòü...»

Íåîæèäàííî Ãàððè ïîíÿë. Âñå êîí÷èëîñü. Îòêðîâåíåí ëè áûë Ñíýéï ñ íèì â ýòó ñåêóíäó èëè íåò, ÷óâñòâîâàë ëè îí ñåé÷àñ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ãàððè òî æå, ÷òî è òîãäà, â êëàññå – âñå ýòî áûëî íå âàæíî. Âàæíî áûëî òî, ÷òî ýòî áîëüøå íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. 

Êàê-òî òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî íåäîîöåíèë Ãàððè Ñíýéïîâó ãîðäîñòü, íå ðàçãëÿäåë åãî âëàñòíîé è åäèíîëè÷íîé íàòóðû. Íå ñòàíåò Ñíýéï íè ñ êåì äåëèòüñÿ ñâîåé ëþáîâüþ. Åìó íóæíà ëþáîâü ñîáñòâåííàÿ, ÷èñòàÿ, ñâîÿ. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñâîèì ïîâåäåíèåì, êàê è âñåé ýòîé äóðàöêîé ñàìîâëþáëåííîñòüþ (äà è ìîëîäîñòüþ, íàâåðíîå) îí ñàì ïîäòîëêíóë Ñíýéïà ê åãî ðåøåíèþ. Ïðîöåññ ðàçëîæåíèÿ èõ ïðåêðàñíîé, ÷èñòîé, îáîþäíîé âëþáëåííîñòè íà÷àëñÿ ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà îí øâûðíóë â ïðîôåññîðà èçâåñòíûå îáâèíåíèÿ, à çàâåðøèëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ. Ïðîôåññîð áîëüøå íå âåðèë åìó, êàê è íå âåðèë â òî, ÷òî ó íèõ åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ. Ïîòîìó-òî è îñêîðáëÿåò åãî ñåé÷àñ, íå âèäÿ â íåì áîëüøå ÷åëîâåêà, ñ ÷óâñòâàìè êîòîðîãî íàäî ñ÷èòàòüñÿ. Ïîòîìó-òî è âåäåò ñåáÿ ñ íèì òàê, êàê âåë áû ñ ëþáûì èç ñâîèõ íåëþáèìûõ ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Êàê íàñòîÿùèé, çàêîí÷åííûé, êíèæíûé çëîäåé.

È íåäàâíåå îò÷àÿíèå è æåëàíèå öåïëÿòüñÿ çà êîñÿêè äâåðåé ñìåíèëîñü â äóøå Ãàððè òóïîé, õîëîäíîé áåçíàäåæíîñòüþ.

«Íå íàäî, Äðàêî», - ïðîèçíåñ ãëóõèì ãîëîñîì Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Áîëüøå-Íå-Õîòåë-Æèòü, - «Äàé ïðîôåññîðó ïîíàñëàæäàòüñÿ ìîìåíòîì. Ó íåãî òàê ìàëî óäîâîëüñòâèé â ýòîé æèçíè.»

Ñíýéï ñëåãêà íàõìóðèëñÿ, íå îæèäàÿ ïîäîáíîé ðåàêöèè.

«Íå ïðàâäà ëè, Ñíýéï?» - Â ãðóäè Ãàððè ðàçãîðàëñÿ çíàêîìûé, ÿðîñòíûé íåóäåðæèìûé îãîíü, - «Òûñÿ÷è è òûñÿ÷è ëåò – è íèêàêèõ ðàçâëå÷åíèé... Îçâåðåòü ìîæíî. À òóò ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ â ïîëå çðåíèÿ òàêàÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ èãðóøêà, êàê ÿ, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî ïîòðåïàòü, ïîïèíàòü êàê ñëåäóåò íîãàìè, à ïîòîì ðàçîáðàòü è ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ýòî òàì ó íåå âíóòðè òðåïåùåòñÿ...»

Ãàððè ïåðåñòàë çàìå÷àòü âñå âîêðóã, êðîìå äâóõ ÷åðíûõ áàññåéíîâ, ãðîçÿùèõ çàòÿíóòü åãî â ñâîè áåçäîííûå îìóòû. Êðàåì óõà îí ñëûøàë, êàê øèïèò ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå ðÿäîì ñ íèì Äðàêî, ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îí ïèõàåò åãî ëîêòåì â áîê. Íî âñå áûëî íå âàæíî. Íåîæèäàííî îí îùóòèë äå-æå-âþ. Âñå ïîâòîðÿëîñü. Íî òåïåðü îí çíàë êîíåö ýòîé ñêàçêå.

«Î, ó âàñ åñòü åùå ÷òî-òî âíóòðè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?» - Ñíýéï ñ äåëàííûì óäèâëåíèåì ïîäíÿë áðîâü, - «À ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âû âåñü ñíàðóæè...»

...Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë, êàê îêàçàëñÿ â êîðèäîðå, êàê âûëåòåë âîí èç êîìíàòû – ÷åðíàÿ ëåñòíèöà, êðàéíÿÿ ñïàëüíÿ, çàïåðåòü äâåðü, îêíî íà áàëêîí – ñâîáîäà! Âñå ýòî ïðîèçîøëî â ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû. Äóíóëî â ëèöî îñåííèì õîëîäíûì âåòðîì, íàêàòèëî ñâåðõó ñâèíöîâîå íåáî â ðâàíûõ òó÷àõ... È êàê áåøåííîå ðâàíóëîñü èç ãðóäè ñåðäöå, òîðîïÿ åãî... _//Òóäà! Òóäà! Âíèç! Â ýòîò ñèçûé òóìàííûé êèñåëü, èç êîòîðîãî ïðÿìàÿ äîðîãà âåäåò â Íèðâàíó...//_ Ãàððè, êàê çà÷àðîâàííûé, ìåäëåííî, âñå åùå ñîìíåâàÿñü, øàãíóë íà íèçêèé êèðïè÷íûé áîðäþð ìàëåíüêîãî áàëêîí÷èêà. È òóò æå ñòàëî ëåã÷å. «Íå äóìàòü!» - ïðèêàçàë îí ñåáå âñëóõ è òóò æå, áóäòî ïîñëóøàâøèñü, ãîëîâà åãî îïóñòåëà. Ìûñëè, ÷óâñòâà, áîëü, âîñïîìèíàíèÿ – âñå óëåãëîñü, âñå çàòèõëî. È òîëüêî áåøåííûé ñòóê ñåðäöà íàïîìèíàë Ãàððè, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò íå÷òî íå ñîâñåì îáû÷íîå. Ñòàðàÿñü îòêëþ÷èòüñÿ, íå âñïîìèíàòü î òîì, çà÷åì îí çäåñü, Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà.

_// «...Ãàððè...»_

_«ß çäåñü, Òîì...»_

_«Òû áóäåøü êîí÷àòü âñå ýòî?...»_

_«Íå çíàþ...»_

_Òîì çàïðûãíóë íà êàìåííûé áîðäþð è ñåë, ïåðåêèíóâ íîãè ïî îáå åãî ñòîðîíû. Îí áûë îäåò â òåìíî-çåëåííûé ïîòåðòûé õàëàò è äîìàøíèå òàïî÷êè. Êðàñíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè ñ èíòåðåñîì è ñèìïàòèåé. _

_«×òî îí òåáå ñêàçàë?»_

_Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ – à îí òàê ñòàðàëñÿ íå âñïîìèíàòü! _

_«Îí íàçâàë ìåíÿ ïóñòûøêîé...»_

_«Î...», - Òîì íåîïðåäåëåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - «Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðàâäà?»_

_Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. _

_«Ýòî íå âàæíî. Âàæíî òî, ÷òî äóìàåò îí.»_

_Òîì ðàññìåÿëñÿ._

_«À òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî òî, ÷òî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå äóìàåò?»_

_«Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà», - Ãàððè óñåëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ñ îáåèìè íîãàìè ïî òó ñòîðîíó, - «Îí ïðåçèðàåò ìåíÿ. Îí íàçâàë ìåíÿ øëþõîé. ß è åñòü øëþõà.»_

_Òîì ïîòðîãàë åãî ùåêó è öûêíóë._

_Íàñòóïèëî ìîë÷àíèå, è òîëüêî âåòåð ñâèñòåë âîêðóã, ïîðûâàÿñü ñêèíóòü èõ îáîèõ (èëè êîãî-òî îäíîãî) â ïðîïàñòü. Â íèêóäà._

_«Ïðèñîåäèíÿéñÿ êî ìíå», - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Òîì._

_Ãàððè îò èçóìëåíèÿ ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿë ÷åëþñòü. _

_«Òû ñ óìà ñîøåë?»_

_«ß òîëüêî ïðåäëîæèë...» - ñíîâà ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Òîì._

_È îïÿòü íàñòóïèëî ìîë÷àíèå. Ãàððè âäðóã âñïîìíèë, êàê Ñíýéï íàêàçûâàë åìó âåñòè ñåáÿ ñ Òîìîì ïðè èõ âñòðå÷å ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì è ïðî ñåáÿ óñìåõíóëñÿ – ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå ôèçèîíîìèþ Òîìà, åñëè áû ðåøèëñÿ ñåé÷àñ ïîëåçòü ê íåìó îáíèìàòüñÿ. _

_Èçäàëåêà äîíîñèëñÿ êàêîé-òî íåïîíÿòíûé ñòóê, íî äâà îñåäëàâøèõ òóìàííóþ áåçäíó ÷åëîâåêà íå ïðåäàëè åìó çíà÷åíèÿ._

_«Íó, ÿ ïîøåë?» - ïîïðîñèë ïî÷åìó-òî ðàçðåøåíèÿ Ãàððè._

_«À ìîæåò...» _

_Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Ñòóê ñòàë ãðîì÷å è îí âñòàë íà íîãè. _

_«Ïðîùàé...» _

_Òîì íåîòðûâíî ãëÿäåë âíèç. _

_«Õîòåë áû ÿ çíàòü...» - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ îí, - «...×òî òåáÿ æäåò òàì, â êîíöå...»_

_«Ñâèäèìñÿ, ðàññêàæó...» - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè.//_

È, ðàññëàáèâ òåëî, îòäàë ñåáÿ íà âîëþ õîëîäíîãî îñåííåãî âåòðà... Ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ñëèòüñÿ ñ ýòîé áåçóìíîé, ñåâåðíîé ïðèðîäîé, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ òðàâîé, ñîðíÿêîì, âåðåñêîì... Ïòèöåé... Äà, ïòèöåé... Ïóñêàé îí âîçðîäèòüñÿ ïòèöåé...

Çàâåðòåëîñü âñå âîêðóã, ðèíóëîñü åìó â ëèöî... 

È âäðóã – äåðíóëîñü. È îñòàíîâèëîñü. È âìåñòî îáåùàííîé âå÷íîñòè ïðèíÿëà åãî â ñâîè òâåðäûå îáúÿòüÿ êðàñíàÿ êèðïè÷íàÿ ñòåíà. Îñòàòêàìè óòåêàþùåãî ðàçóìà Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÊÒÎ-ÒÎ äåðæèò åãî çà ðóêó, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí ñàì âèñèò, ïðèæàâøèñü íîñîì è âñåì òåëîì ê âíåøíåé ñòåíêå áàëêîíà. È ýòîò ÊÒÎ-ÒÎ íå áûë Òîìîì. Íàïðÿæåíèå â ðóêå áûëî òàêèì, ÷òî âûâîðà÷èâàëèñü ìûøöû, è êàçàëîñü, âñå òåëî åãî âûâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íàèçíàíêó. Îí çàñêðåá íîãàìè ïî êèðïè÷ó, íî îò ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî åùå õóæå – ðóêà äåðæàùàÿ åãî çà çàïÿñòüå ñêîëüçíóëà âûøå, è ñâåðõó çàðû÷àëè. Çàòåì åãî âäðóã òàê ÿðîñòíî ðâàíóëî íàâåðõ, ÷òî îí îïÿòü íà ñåêóíäó ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. Ïîêàçàëàñü íà óðîâíå ãëàç ÷åðíàÿ ðîáà, è Ñíýéï, ïåðåãíóâøèñü, ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïîÿñ è ïîòÿíóë ââåðõ. Íàêîíåö, ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì Ãàððèíî áåññèëüíîå, âûâèõíóòîå â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ òåëî ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì óïàëî íà ïîë áàëêîíà. 

«Ïåé.» 

Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ îòñòðàíèòüñÿ.

«Ïåé!»

Æåñòîêàÿ ðóêà ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ïîäáîðîäîê è íàæàëà â íóæíûõ ìåñòàõ íà ÷åëþñòü. Ìóòíàÿ ñåðàÿ æèäêîñòü ïîëèëàñü â ðîò è îòòóäà â ãëîòêó, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî çàäûõàåòñÿ...

«Äûøè íîñîì.»

Ãàððè ïîñëóøíî âäîõíóë. Çà÷åì äûøàòü? Çà÷åì åãî ñïàñëè?

Çåëüå íàêîíåö îïóñòèëîñü â æåëóäîê, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îòïóñêàåò íàïðÿæåíèå, è êàê áîëü óõîäèò èç âûâåðíóòûõ ïðåäïëå÷èé. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è òèõîíüêî çàñòîíàë. Åñëè áû çà èíòåíñèâíîñòü âçãëÿäà ñàæàëè â òþðüìó, Ñíýéïó áû äàëè ïîæèçíåííîå çàêëþ÷åíèå.

Îí æäàë – îñóæäåíèÿ, âîçìóùåíèÿ, ïðåçðåíèÿ... Íî íè÷åãî ýòîãî íå áûëî. Ñíýéï ìîë÷àë. Ãàððè îñîçíàë, ÷òî, êàê óæå íå ðàç ïðîèñõîäèëî, ïðîôåññîð ïîääåðæèâàåò åãî â ïîëóñèäÿ÷åì ïîëîæåíèè, ñòîÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì íà êîëåíÿõ.

Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð æäåò åãî îáúÿñíåíèé, à îí òàê íå õîòåë íè÷åãî ãîâîðèòü, îáúÿñíÿòü, îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ... Äà, îí õîòåë óìåðåòü, îí âñå åùå õî÷åò... Îñîáåííî, êîãäà ñìîòðèò â ýòè ãëàçà, êîòîðûå íèêîãäà íå îòâåòÿò åìó ëþáîâüþ, íà ýòó áåëóþ øåþ, êîòîðóþ íèêîãäà íå ïîöåëóåò... Õî÷åò óìåðåòü, êîãäà äóìàåò î òîì, ÷òî ëþáèìûé ÷åëîâåê ïîñëàë åãî ñîáëàçíÿòü äðóãîãî... Îí õîòåë îòâåðíóòüñÿ, íî Ñíýéï âçÿë åãî çà ïîäáîðîäîê è äåðæàë òàê, ïðîäîëæàÿ æå÷ü åãî âçãëÿäîì.

«Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ...» - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, ïîäðàçóìåâàÿ ïîä ýòîé ôðàçîé íå÷òî ãîðàçäî áîëåå âàæíîå, íåæåëè ïðîñòîå ôèçè÷åñêîå äåéñòâèå, - «Îòïóñòè...»

«Åñëè áû ÿ îïîçäàë íà îäíó ñåêóíäó», - âûìîëâèë, íàêîíåö, ïðîôåññîð, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà ñêâîçü çóáû, - «òåáÿ áû óæå íå áûëî.»

«Õîðîøî áû áûëî», - ïðîöåäèë âñëåä çà íèì Ãàððè è äåðíóë ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó, íî ïðîôåññîð ñõâàòèë åãî åùå êðåï÷å.

«Æèòü íàäîåëî, Ïîòòåð?» 

«Ýòî íå æèçíü», - Ãàððè êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí êðè÷èò, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå îí çíàë, ÷òî ãîëîñ åãî ÷óòü ãðîì÷å øåïîòà. 

«Çàâòðà ïðèåäåò òâîé êðåñòíûé», - ïîòîïòàëñÿ ó íåãî íà ñåðäöå Ñíýéï, - «È âñå ó òåáÿ áóäåò â íîðìå, ìèñòåð Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. È ÿ íàêîíåö-òî îò òåáÿ îòäîõíó. Íå âå÷íî æå ìíå òåáÿ èç äåðüìà âûòàñ...»

Èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë Ãàððè ðàçìàõíóëñÿ è óäàðèë Ñíýéïà âñåé ïÿòåðíåé ïî ëèöó, íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå âûíîñèòü ýòó ìóêó... _//Íåíàâèæó...//_

«Íåíàâèæó...» - ïðîèçíåñ îí âñëóõ, ãëÿäÿ êàê óäèâëåííî, áóäòî íå âåðÿ ñîáñòâåííûì îùóùåíèÿì, ïðîôåññîð ïðîâîäèò ëàäîíüþ ïî óäàðåííîé ùåêå, è ñëåãêà ìîðùèòñÿ. Êàçàëîñü, îí íå ìîæåò ñâÿçàòü ýòî íåîæèäàííîå íàïàäåíèå ñ áåñïîìîùíûì òåëîì ó ñåáÿ íà êîëåíÿõ. 

Ãàððèíà ðóêà, áóäòî äåéñòâóÿ ñàìà ïî ñåáå, ïðîòÿíóëàñü ââåðõ è ïîâòîðèëà äâèæåíèå ïðîôåññîðñêîé, ãëàäÿ êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ áûñòðî êðàñíåþùóþ êîæó. Ïîòîì òà æå íåïîñëóøíàÿ ðóêà ïîòÿíóëàñü åùå âûøå, îáâèëà øåþ, ñêîëüçíóëà ïîä øåëêîâûé âîäîïàä ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ... Ñíýéï îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, ùåêîé ïðèæàëñÿ ê Ãàððèíîìó çàïÿñòüþ... È çàêðûë ãëàçà.

«ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó...», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, áóäòî â òðàíñå, è ïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå, îäíîâðåìåííî ïîíóæäàÿ Ñíýéïà ñêëîíèòü ãîëîâó. 

Íåîæèäàííî áëèçêî îò åãî ëèöà îêàçàëèñü òîíêî î÷åð÷åííûå ãóáû è, íå äóìàÿ ñîâåðøåííî óæå íè î ÷åì, Ãàððè ñäåëàë òî, î ÷åì ìå÷òàë, êàê åìó êàçàëîñü, âñþ ñâîþ ñîçíàòåëüíóþ æèçíü – îí ïðèæàëñÿ ê ýòèì ãóáàì ñâîèìè, ãîðÿùèìè, êàê â ëèõîðàäêå...

_//Î, Áîæå!//_

Íè îäèí ïîöåëóé â ìèðå íå áûë áû â ñîñòîÿíèè ñðàâíèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë Ãàððè â ýòó ñåêóíäó. Ýòî áûëî ïðåêðàñíî, êàê âîçðîæäåíèå, ñëàäêî, êàê ñàì ñîáëàçí, è îïàñíî, êàê ñëèøêîì ÿðêîå ïëàìÿ. Áóäòî ýëåêòðè÷åñêàÿ ìîëíèÿ ïðîíåñëàñü ñêâîçü åãî ìîçã, è îòïðàâèëî åãî íåíàäîëãî â îòïóñê. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî óìèðàåò. Ñìåðòü îò ïåðåèçáûòêà ÷óâñòâ. Êàê ãëóïî áûëî áû óìåðåòü ñåé÷àñ...

È â òî ñàìîå ìãíîâåíèå (èëè âå÷íîñòü?) êîãäà, ïðèæàâøèñü ãóáàìè ê ãóáàì ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà – òåëî è äóøà çàñòûëà â ìèìîëåòíîé ãàðìíîíèè – îí çàáûë îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå, çàáûë ñàìîå ñåáÿ, îí âäðóã ôèçè÷åñêè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê äðîãíóëà íàêîíåö ëåäÿíàÿ òþðüìà âîêðóã ïðîôåññîðñêîãî ñåðäöà. Äðîãíóëà, ñîêðóøèëàñü è ðàñòàÿëà, ðàçìåòàâ íåâûðàçèòåëüíûå, ìåëêèå îñêîëêè ó åãî íîã. Áîÿñü ïîøåëîõíóòüñÿ, Ãàððè íàáëþäàë ýòó âîëøåáíóþ ïåðåìåíó. Íå ãëàçàìè íàáëþäàë. Äóøîé. ×óâñòâîâàë, êàê áåçâîçâðàòíî ðóøàòñÿ âûñîêèå êàìåííûå ñòåíû ïîä ìÿãêèìè, îñòîðîæíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè åãî ãóá. Êàê ëåãêîêðûëûì, ãëóïûì ìîòûëüêîì ëåòèò òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿìè êîïèâøàÿñÿ ãîðäîñòü è ñïåñü íà ÿðêèé îãîíü åãî ñòðàñòè...

Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòó âíóòðåííþþ áîðüáó ìåæäó äðåâíèì, îòÿæåëåâøèì â âåêàõ, çàêàëåííûì ñîçíàíèåì è ïðîñòûì, íåæíûì, ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì ñåðäöåì. È áîðüáà ýòà áûëà åùå íå îêîí÷åíà. 

Êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå Ãàððè êàçàëîñü, ÷òî íåò è íå ìîæåò áûòü íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè çàñòàâèòü ýòîò ïî÷òè âñåãäà ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè èñêðèâëåííûé, à ñåé÷àñ òàêîé æåëàííûé ðîò ðàññòóïèòüñÿ, ïîääàòüñÿ æàðêîìó íàïîðó ÷óæîãî âòîðæåíèÿ... ÷òî âîò ñåé÷àñ Ñíýéï îïîìíèòüñÿ, îòøâûðíåò ñ ñåáÿ åãî ðóêó, è âìåñòå ñ íåé ñ îòâðàùåíèåì îòøâûðíåò íàâñåãäà è åãî ñàìîãî... Â óæàñå îò îäíîé ýòîé ìûñëè, Ãàððè ïðèæàëñÿ ñèëüíåå è ïîïðîáîâàë ðàçäâèíóòü ýòè ãóáû ÿçûêîì...

Ñ íåïîíÿòíûì îò÷àÿíèåì Ñíýéï ðèíóëñÿ âäðóã â ïîöåëóé, êàê â îãîíü, òîïÿ õðèïëûé, æèâîòíûé ñòîí ó Ãàððè â ãëîòêå. Åãî ãóáû ðàññòóïèëèñü, ïðèâåòñòâóÿ Ãàððèí âëàæíûé ÿçûê îñòîðîæíûìè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè ñâîåãî, è ìîëîäîìó ÷åëîâåêó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íå ìîæåò áûòü â ìèðå íè÷åãî áîëåå íåæíîãî, áîëåå òåïëîãî è áàðõàòíîãî... Ïîöåëóé, ðàñöâåòøèé òàì, ãäå åùå ñåêóíäó íàçàä âñåì çàïðàâëÿëè ñìåðòü è îò÷àÿíèå, âûðîñ â æàäíûé è ñòðàñòíûé, ÿçûêè ïåðåïëåòàëèñü ïîî÷åðåäíî òî âî ðòó ó îäíîãî, òî ó äðóãîãî, Ãàððè îòïóñòèë ëàöêàí Ñíýéïîâîé æèëåòêè è îáõâàòèë åãî ðóêîé çà øåþ, çàðûâàÿ òðÿñóùèåñÿ ïàëüöû â ìÿãêèå ëîêîíû ÷åðíûõ äëèííûõ âîëîñ, êðàñíîðå÷èâî ïðèçûâàÿ ïðîôåññîðà ñïóñòèòüñÿ ñ âûñîòû ñâîåãî âåëè÷èÿ ê íåìó, ê òîìó, êòî åãî ëþáèò. È Ñíýéï ïîñëóøàëñÿ, è ïîääàëñÿ – òå ñàìûå ñèëüíûå äëèííûå ðóêè, î êîòîðûõ Ãàððè ìå÷òàë äîëãèìè áåññîííûìè íî÷àìè, îáâèëè åãî äðîæàùåå òåëî, ïîäõâàòèëè è ïðèæàëè òàê êðåïêî, ÷òî îí ÷óòü áûëî íå ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå â òðåòèé ðàç çà ýòîò äåíü...

«Êõå... êõ...» - äîíåñëîñü îòêóäà-òî ñâåðõó îñòîðîæíîå ïîêàøëèâàíèå, íî íè Ãàððè, íè Ñíýéï îáðàòèëè íà íåãî íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ Ãàððè, òî îí áû íå çàìåòèë, åñëè áû âñÿ âñåëåííàÿ ïîëåòåëà â ïðåèñïîäíþþ âìåñòå ñ ìàëåíüêèì áàëêîí÷èêîì, íà êîòîðîì âñå è ïðîèñõîäèëî. Çåìëÿ, íåáî, Âîëüäåìîðò, ãðàô Äðàêóëà, âñå ìîãëî èäòè ê ÷åðòó. Êàøåëü ïîâòîðèëñÿ, è Ñíýéï, íå îòðûâàÿñü, îäíàêî, îò Ãàððèíûõ ãóá, íåäîâîëüíî çàðû÷àë. Ãàððè æå îòðåàãèðîâàë áîëåå àäåêâàòíî – ïîäíÿë çà ñïèíîé ó Ñíýéïà ðóêó è âûòÿíóë ââåðõ ñðåäíèé ïàëåö. Êàøåëü çàòèõ.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÷èñòîãî áëàæåíñòâà îíè áûëè âûíóæäåíû ðàñöåïèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íàáðàòü â ëåãêèå âîçäóõà. Ãàððè îñìåëèëñÿ îòêðûòü ãëàçà è ó íåãî óïàëî ñåðäöå. Ñíýéï ãëÿäåë â ñòîðîíó.

«Òû ìåíÿ ïðîùàåøü?»

Âñå åùå íå ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, Ñíýéï ôûðêíóë è ñåðäöå âåðíóëîñü íà ïðåæíåå ìåñòî.

«ß ïëîõî âûðàçèëñÿ?» - ïðîôåññîð íàêîíåö ïîâåðíóë ê íåìó ãîëîâó.

Ãàððè ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ.

«Ïîâòîðèòå ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîôåññîð... Íåïîíÿòíî...»

È Ñíýéï ïîâòîðèë. È ïîâòîðèë. È åùå ðàç ïîâòîðèë. 

«Íó ñêîëüêî ìî-î-îæíî?» - ïðîòÿíóë ðàçäðàæåííûé ãîëîñ íåêîåãî î÷åíü íàäîåäëèâîãî ñëèçåðèíöà.

«Ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíýéï, ñëåãêà îòîðâàâøèñü îò Ãàððèíîé øåè, íà êîòîðîé êàê ðàç îñòàâëÿë î÷åíü ñìà÷íûé, òåìíûé çàñîñ. Ïîòîì îïîìíèëñÿ è ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó.

«Â ÷åì äåëî?» - ñïðîñèë îí, íå âûïóñêàÿ Ãàððè èç ðóê. Ðåøèâ íå òåðÿòü íè ñåêóíäû äàðîì, Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ðóêàõ è âïèëñÿ ãóáàìè â Ñíýéïîâó øåþ. 

Äðàêî ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå, ïåðåêèíóâ âíèç îäíó íîãó è ñìîòðåë íà ðàñêèíóâøóþñÿ ó íåãî ïîä íîãàìè ñöåíó áåç òåíè ñìóùåíèÿ, ÷óòü óõìûëÿÿñü.

«Íó?» - ðûêíóë Ñíýéï, ÷óòü îõíóâ, êîãäà Ãàððè ëèçíóë íåæíóþ êîæó ïîä ìî÷êîé óõà.

«Æàëü ïðåðûâàòü âàøó èäèëëèþ, ïðîôåññîð, íî ïîõîæå, ñòàðûé õðåí èíòåðïðåòèðîâàë âàøå öèíè÷íîå óêàçàíèå áóêâàëüíî.»

«×òî?» - Ñíýéï ìãíîâåííî ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ è ïîòåìíåë ëèöîì. Ãàððè ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì ïîãëÿäûâàë íà íèõ îáîèõ. 

«Òóò Óýñëè è Ãðýíäæåð.»

* * *

«Ðîí!!!» - Ãàððè íàêèíóëñÿ íà Ðîíà ñçàäè, îñåäëàë åãî è îíè îáà ïîëåòåëè íà àêêóðàòíî ñîñòàâëåííóþ ïîñðåäè õîëëà ñîëèäíóþ ãîðêó èç ÷åìîäàíîâ, è ñèäÿùóþ íà íèõ òàêóþ æå àêêóðàòíóþ Ãåðìèîíó. È ÷åìîäàíû è Ãåðìèîíà è ïîïàâøàÿñÿ íåíàðîêîì ïîä ðóêó êèòàéñêàÿ âàçà íà ìðàìîðíîé ïîäñòâêå – âñå ýòî ïîëåòåëî íà ïîë, è ñðàçó óòðàòèëî àêêóðàòíîñòü, ñîëèäíîñòü è (â ñëó÷àå ñ âàçîé) èçíà÷àëüíóþ ôîðìó. Ñëåäóþùóþ ñöåíó ìîæíî áûëî áû îçâó÷èòü ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî òàê. 

«Ðîíàëüä Óýñëè, ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ íåìåäëåííî!» - ýòî, áåçî âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ, áûëî ïðîèçíåñåíî çàäàâëåíûì, íî, òåì íè ìåíåå, ñòðîãèì Ãåðìèîíèíûì ãîëîñîì, ðàçäàâøèìñÿ èç ïîä áåçîáðàçíîé ãðóäû ÷åìîäàíîâ, îñêîëêîâ, ðóê, íîã è ïðî÷åãî.

«Ãàððè!» - çâóêè ïîöåëóåâ.

«Ðîí! Òû ÷òî!» - èñïóãàííî.

«Òû ÷åãî, Ïîòòåð, ñî ìíîé óæå öåëîâàòüñÿ íå õî÷åøü?» - îáèæåííî.

«Ðîí! ß òåáå ïîòîì îáúÿñíþ...»

«Äà ñëåçüòå æå ñ ìåíÿ!!!»

«Àé!» 

«Ãåðìè, îí æå íå õîòåë!»

«Àõ, ãäå ìîÿ íîãà?» 

Çâîíêèå çâóêè ïîùå÷èíû.

«ÏÐÅÊÐÀÒÈÒÜ ÎÐÃÈÞ!»

Òðè ãðèôôèíäîðöà çàñòûëè â ïîëóäâèæåíèè, ÿâèâ íà ñâåò òàêóþ èäèîòñêóþ êàðòèíó, ÷òî âûãëÿíóâøèé èç-çà ñïèíû ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà Äðàêî òóò æå ñëîæèëñÿ ïîïîëàì îò ñìåõà. Ãåðìèîíà ðàñêèäàëà ñ íåäåâè÷üåé ñèëîé âñå è (âñåõ), ÷òî áûëî íàêèäàíî íà íåå ñâåðõó, âñòàëà, ñåðäèòî çàêðåïèëà ñëåçøèé ñ íîãè ÷óëîê è äåðíóëà çàäðàâøååñÿ ïëàòüå êíèçó. 

«Ýòî òåáå äàðîì íå ïðîéäåò, Ãàððè», - îò÷åêàíèëà îíà è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ðîíó, - «À òåáå, Ðîí Óýñëè, ëó÷øå çà íåãî íå çàñòóïàòüñÿ. Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ïðîôåññîð.»

Ñíýéï ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ìîë÷à îáîçðåâàë êàðòèíó âñòðå÷è òðåõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Êàðòèíà âïå÷àòëÿëà.

«×åì îáúÿñíèòå âàøå ïîÿâëåíèå, ìèñòåð Óýñëè, ìèññ Ãðýíæåð?»

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íåîæèäàííî ïðèøåë èì íà ïîìîùü. 

«Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, âû óæå çíàåòå îòâåò, ïðîôåññîð. Äàìáëüäîð èçáàâëÿåòñÿ îò Ãàððèíûõ äðóçåé è áëèçêèõ. Íå óäèâëþñü, åñëè ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò çäåñü ïîÿâÿòñÿ Ñèðèóñ è Ðåìóñ.»

Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå – ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ íà ðàçãðîì, ó÷èíåííûé Ãàððè, âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó èç ðóêàâà ñâîåé øêîëüíîé ðîáû è ñîáðàë êèòàéñêóþ âàçó âîåäèíî. Ãàððè ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèå õàðàêòåðèçóåò Äðàêî, êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå – ýòîò àâòîìàòè÷åñêèé ýñòåòèçì âî âñåì. È åùå îí ïîäóìàë, êàê ñòðàííî ñíîâà âèäåòü ñâîèõ äðóçåé.

Òðîå íàêîíåö ïîäíÿëèñü è ïðèâåëè ñåáÿ â ñðàâíèòåëüíûé ïîðÿäîê. 

«Êàê ìèëî âèäåòü íîâîå âîïëîùåíèå Ìàðàäåðîâ ó ñåáÿ â äîìå», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíýéï è Äðàêî õìûêíóë.

«Ïðîñòèòå íàñ, ïðîôåññîð», - íåîæèäàííî ñåðüåçíî ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí, - «Íî âû, ïîõîæå, íàøà ïîñëåäíÿÿ íàäåæäà. Íà øêîëó áûëî òîëüêî ÷òî ñîâåðøåíî íàïàäåíèå...»

Ñíýéï íàõìóðèëñÿ.

«Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëüäîð», - ïðîäîëæèëà Ãåðìèîíà, - «ñïðàâåäëèâî ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî Óïèâàþùèåñÿ îõîòÿòñÿ çà äðóçüÿìè Ãàððè, è...»

«Âûêèíóë âàñ âîí», - çàêîí÷èë çà íåå Ñíýéï.

Ãåìèîíà çàìÿëàñü. 

«Íå âûêèíóë... Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ó âàñ áóäåò ñïîêîéíåå... íàì...»

«È èì», - ñíîâà äîáàâèë Ñíýéï, êàê ïðèïå÷àòàë.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîòóïèëàñü.

«Íó, ÷òî æå, äàâàéòå ïðåâðàòèì ýòîò äîñòîéíûé çàìîê â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå îáùåæèòèå», - âçäîõíóë Ñíýéï, è Ãàððè ðàäîñòíî ïîêàçàë Ðîíó çíàê «âñå î-êåé». 

Íå ãîâîðÿ áîëüøå íè ñëîâà, Ñíýéï âûøåë, è ÷åòâåðî ðåáÿò (Ìàëôîé, âçäîõíóâ íó ñîâåðøåííî ïî-ñíýéïîâñêè, âçÿë îäèí èç ÷åìîäàíîâ Ãåðìèîíû), ïîòàùèëèñü ñî âñåì ñâîèì ñêðàáîì ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå. 

* * *

«...òûñÿ÷è è òûñÿ÷è ëåò, ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå! À îí âñå îäèí è îäèí...» - Ãàððè ãîðäî âçäîõíóë, íàñëàæäàÿñü âïå÷àòëåíèåì, êîòîðûé ïðîèçâîäèë ðàññêàç íà äâóõ åãî ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé. Çà ïîë÷àñà îí óìóäðèëñÿ ðàññêàçàòü âñå, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèçîøëî çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, âêëþ÷àÿ ñâîè ìîêðûå ñíû î ïðîôåññîðå (Ãåðìèîíà â ýòî âðåìÿ çàêðûâàëà óøè èëè âûõîäèëà ïîïèòü âîäè÷êè), çàäóøåâíûå áåñåäû ñ Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êåì, ïðèñóòñòâèå íà Ñõîäêå âàìïèðîâ... Â îáùåì, âñå, êðîìå íåóäà÷íîãî ðîìàíà ñ Ëåñòàòîì, ÷àñòè÷íî îòòîãî ÷òî åìó áûëî ñòûäíî, äàæå ïåðåä ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè, ÷àñòè÷íî îò òîãî, ÷òî èñòîðèÿ ýòà âìåñòå ñî ñâîèìè ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè îñòàâèëà â åãî äóøå óæàñíûé, ãîðüêèé îñàäîê... Îá ýòîì íåïðèÿòíî áûëî âñïîìèíàòü.

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà âñëåä çà Ãàððè, à Ðîí, ïðåáûâàÿ â ïîëíîé ïðîñòðàöèè îò ïîëó÷åííûõ ãîð èíôîðìàöèè, ðàçãëÿäûâàë Ãàððè, êàê íîâîå ÷óäî ñâåòà.

«Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí òàêîé çëîé», - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - «Ñòîëüêî ëåò æèòü....»

Ðîí âñå åùå íå âåðÿ, ïîêðóòèë ãîëîâîé.

«Òû íà ñàìîì äåëå åãî öåëîâàë? È îñòàëñÿ æèâ?» 

«Íó òû è òðåïëî, Ïîòòåð...» - Äðàêî ïðîñóíóë ñâåòëîâîëîñóþ ãîëîâó â äâåðü, - «Òåáÿ – íà êîâåð...» - îí êèâíóë Ãàððè.

Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî çàëèëàñü êðàñêîé, à Ãàððè íå â ñèëàõ çàäàâèòü ñ÷àñòëèâóþ óëûáêó, êîòîðàÿ íå ñõîäèëà ñ åãî ëèöà ñ òîãî ñàìîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê âñÿ æèçíü åãî ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ëó÷øåìó, ïîïðûãàë êàê ñëåäóåò ïî êðîâàòè îò ðàäîñòè, ïîòîì âûëåòåë â êîðèäîð âñëåä çà Äðàêî è îáîãíàâ ñëèçåðèíöà, ñáåæàë ïî ëåñòíèöå íà âòîðîé ýòàæ, ãäå íàõîäèëñÿ êàáèíåò ïðîôåññîðà. Äåðíóë íà ñåáÿ äóáîâîþ äâåðü, òà, íàòóæíî ñêðèïÿ, îòâîðèëàñü... 

«Ïîòòåð.»

Êàê êîæàííàÿ Ëåñòàòîâà ïëåòêà ñòåãàíóëà ïî ëèöó åãî æå ñîáñòâåííàÿ ôàìèëèÿ, ïðîèçíåñåííàÿ òåìè ñàìûìè ãóáàìè, êîòîðûå åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä òåðçàëè åãî ïîöåëóåì.

Ïðîôåññîð ñèäåë çà îãðîìíîì ïèñüìåííûì ñòîëîì è ÷òî-òî ïèñàë íà äëèííîì, ñâåøèâàþùåìñÿ ñî ñòîëà ïåðãàìåíòå. Îí íå ïîäíÿë ãîëîâû, íå ïðåêðàòèë ñâîå çàíÿòèå, è òîëüêî ïðîèçíåñåííîå ëåäÿíîå «Ïîòòåð» óêàçûâàëî íà òî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð çàìåòèë Ãàððèíî ïðèñóòñòâèå. Ãàððè, óïàâ ñåðäöåì, ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó è îñòîðîæíî ïðèñåë íà êðàåøåê âûñîêîãî ñòóëà, ÷òî ñòîÿë íàïðîòèâ. Ñíýéï ïðîäîëæàë ïèñàòü. Ãàððè îïÿòü çàõîòåëîñü ñêðóòèòüñÿ â êîìî÷åê è íåìíîæêî ïîâûòü. Êàê ìîæíî èìåòü õîòü ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü íîðìàëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ýòèì íåâîçìîæíûì ÷åëîâåêîì?! Ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïåðåáèðàÿ â ãîëîâå âñå âîçìîæíûå îøèáêè, êîòîðûå îí ìîã ñîâåðøèòü çà ïîñëåäíèé ÷àñ, Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë íà ñåáå âíèìàòåëüíîãî âçãëÿäà ÷åðíûõ ãëàç...

«Ìîæåøü ïîäîéòè ïîáëèæå, Ïîòòåð. ß íå êóñàþñü.»

Ãàððè âçäåðíóë ãîëîâó – ïðîôåññîð ïðåêðàòèë ñâîå çàíÿòèå è, îòêèíóâøèñü â êðåñëå, âîäèë êîí÷èêîì ïåðà ïî ïîäáîðîäêó. Ãàððè àâòîìàòè÷åñêè îáëèçàë ãóáû. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó îí óæå ñèäåë, îñåäëàâ Ñíýéïîâû êîëåíè, è ïûòàëñÿ ÿçûêîì äîñòàòü äî ïðîôåññîðñêîãî íåáà. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ, êàê òàåò â êðåñëå òåëî åãî ëþáîâíèêà, êàê ïîçâîëÿåò åìó äåéñòâîâàòü, äàåò âëàñòü íàä ñîáîé. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ âäðóã ïîä ñâèòåðîì ãëàäÿùóþ åãî íåîæèäàííî ãîðÿ÷óþ ïðîôåññîðñêóþ ðóêó, Ãàððè íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ è ïðîñòîíàë ïðîôåññîðó â ðîò ñâîå îäîáðåíèå... Îùóùåíèå ïîëíîãî áëàæåíñòâà âåðíóëîñü è ñíîâà ñòàëî íàïëåâàòü íà âñå... ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ýòîãî, êàê áû âûðàçèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, áåçîáðàçèÿ (êîòîðûé, ê ñëîâó ñêàçàòü, áûë åùå ñîâåðøåííåå ïðåäûäóùåãî), Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî â ïîìåùåíèè ñòàíîâèòñÿ êàê-òî æàðêî è íà÷àë äåéñòâîâàòü ñîîòâåòñòâåííî. Äîëæíî áûòü, æàðêî ñòàëî íå òîëüêî åìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñíýéï ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì ïîòÿíóë åãî ñâèòåð êâåðõó è ñòÿíóë åãî ÷åðåç ãîëîâó. Ãàððè ñëåãêà ïîåæèëñÿ – òî ëè îò êîíòàêòà âîçäóõà ñ ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîé êîæåé, òî ëè îò òîãî, êàê æàäíî ïîåäàë åãî âçãëÿäîì ïðîôåññîð.

«Áëýê âûçîâåò ìåíÿ íà äóýëü, è ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ åãî óáèòü», - íåîæèäàííî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíýéï, è ïðåæäå ÷åì óïîìèíàíèå èìåíè Ãàððèíîãî êðåñòíîãî âñóå ñìîãëî íàâðåäèòü íàñòðîåíèþ, íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, îòêëîíèë Ãàððèíó ãîëîâó ÷óòü âáîê è îñòîðîæíî âçÿë íåæíóþ êîæó âîêðóã ñîííîé àðòåðèè çóáàìè... Ãàððè çàìåð, áóäòî èñïóãàííûé çàÿö, äåðíóëñÿ áåññìûñëåííî... 

È òóò âäðóã, áóäòî ïóøå÷íîå ÿäðî, íàêàòèëî, ðàçäàâèëî è ïåðååõàëî åãî íåâèäàííîå äîñåëå, íè ñ ÷åì íå ñðàâíèìîå áëàæåíñòâî... Âñå ïîïëûëî ó íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè è ñêâîçü áåëûé ïîòîëîê îí óâèäåë çâåçäû...

_//×òî ýòî?...//_

Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåé Ãàððèíîé ðàçóìíîé ìûñëüþ, ïåðåä òåì êàê ìîçãè åãî ïîòåðÿëè âñÿêóþ ñïîñîáíîñòü ôîðìèðîâàòü ìûñëè. Îí ïîïðîáîâàë ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü ñâîè îùóùåíèÿ, è íå ñìîã... Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî êðè÷àëî, âîïèëî, òðåáîâàëî èçãèáàþùååñÿ åãî òåëî, áûëî – ÏÓÑÊÀÉ ÝÒÎÒ ×ÅËÎÂÅÊ... ÝÒÎ ÑÎÇÄÀÍÈÅ... ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ ÁÎËÜØÅ ÍÅ ÎÑÒÀÍÀÂËÈÂÀÅÒÑß, ×ÒÎ ÁÛ ÎÍ ÒÀÌ ÍÈ ÄÅËÀË!!!

Ãäå-òî êðàåì ìîçãà Ãàððè ïîíèìàë, ÷òî Ñíýéï ïüåò ó íåãî êðîâü – íåìíîãî, ìàëåíüêèìè ãëîòêàìè, íî âñå æå ïüåò... È äîëæíî áûòü ýòî íåëüçÿ, è íàâåðíîå, ýòî âðåäíî... Ìîæåò äàæå ñìåðòåëüíî... Íî, Áîãè, êàê æå ýòî ÕÎÐÎØÎ! Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì îùóùåíèÿ èìåëè îòíîøåíèå ê ñàìûì èíòèìíûì ÷àñòÿì åãî òåëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë íåâåðîÿòíîå âîçáóæäåíèå... È åñëè åãî ìó÷èòåëü ñêîðî íå îñòàíîâèòñÿ, âñå ýòî ìîæåò ïëîõî êîí÷èòüñÿ...

Áóäòî ïðî÷èòàâ åãî ìûñëè, Ñíýéï âäðóã îòïðÿíóë, áîëüíî öàðàïíóâ åãî ïî ðàíêå îñòðûì êëûêîì. Íî íè ýòà áîëü, íèêàêàÿ äðóãàÿ íå ñìîãëà áû èñïîðòèòü Ãàððè òî, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ïåðåæèë... Íàïîñëåäîê Ñíýéï íåæíî çàëèçàë óêóøåííîå ìåñòî è äðîæü ïðîáåæàëà ó Ãàððè ïî ñïèíå, êàê ýòî áûâàåò ïîñëå îðãàçìà... Ìåäëåííî, âñå åùå ñîäðîãàÿñü, îí îòêðûë ãëàçà... Ñíýéï ñìîòðåë íà íåãî – è õîòÿ ãóáû åãî áûëè ÷óòü ïåðåêîøåíû ëåãêîé óñìåøêîé, ãëàçà âûäàâàëè åãî ñ ãîëîâîé – Ñíýéï áûë òàêæå âîçáóæäåí ñâîèì ìàëåíüêèì âàìïèðñêèì îáåäîì, êàê è Ãàððè.

«Çà÷åì òû ýòî ñäåëàë?» - äðîæàùèé ãîëîñ íå ïîçâîëèë âîïðîñó ïðîçâó÷àòü òàê ñåðäèòî, êàê áû õîòåëîñü.

«À òû íà ñàìîì äåëå õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîñëàë òåáÿ íà ðàíäåâó ñ Òîìîì Ðèääëåì?»

Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò. 

«Òû... ×òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò?»

Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë ñ òàêèì âèäîì, áóäòî îáúÿñíÿë â äåñÿòûé ðàç óðîê êàêîìó-íèáóäü äåãåíåðàòèâíîìó ó÷åíèêó. 

«ß íå ïîøëþ òåáÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, Ïîòòåð... Íî êòî-òî äîëæåí áóäåò åãî îòâëå÷ü, ïîêà âàìïèðû äåëàþò ñâîå äåëî.»

Òóò äî Ãàððè äîøëî. Ñíýéï âûïèë åãî êðîâè. Ñíýéï ïðèíÿë íà ñåáÿ Ãàððèí êðåñò. Ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó æåëàíèþ. Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì îí ñàì îòâëå÷åò Âîëüäåìîðòà îò âñåãî ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî, íå ïîçâîëèâ åìó âìåøàòüñÿ â áèòâó âàìïèðñêèõ âîæàêîâ ñ ãðàôîì Äðàêóëîé. Íî âåäü... Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ñîîáðàæàë... Âîëüäåìîðò íå ñòàíåò îáùàòüñÿ ñî Ñíýéïîì... Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî ñàì îí Òîìó íðàâèòñÿ, â êàêîì ïëàíå – áûëî íå âàæíî, âàæíî îäíî – Òîì íèêîãäà íå áûë ïðîòèâ ïîáîëòàòü ñ Ãàððè, è òîò ñìîã áû áåç îñîáûõ ïðîáëåì îòâëå÷ü åãî íà ÷àñîê äðóãîé ïðîñòîé áåñåäîé... Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî Òîì äàæå, íàâåðíîå, íå ïîäîçðåâàåò, êàêîé âàæíûé äëÿ íåãî ñåãîäíÿ äåíü.

«Ýòî ãëóïî», - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

«×òî èìåííî?»

«ß ìîãó îòâëå÷ü åãî ëó÷øå òåáÿ.»

Ñíýéï ïîòåìíåë âçîðîì è Ãàððè ïîíÿë åùå îäíó âåùü. Ñíýéï ÐÅÂÍÓÅÒ. È ïðîñèÿâ, êèíóëñÿ åìó íà ãðóäü. 

«Ïåðåñòàíü, Ïîòòåð...» - Ñíýéï óñòàëî ïîïûòàëñÿ åãî îòòîëêíóòü. Áåçðåçóëüòàòíî. - «Ìíå íå íóæíà òâîÿ æàëîñòü...»

Ãàððè âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë åìó â ãëàçà.

«Ýòî íå æàëîñòü.»

Îòâå÷àÿ íà åãî ñëîâà íåîæèäàííî íåæíûì âçãëÿäîì, Ñíýéï ëåãêî ïðîáåæàëñÿ ïàëüöàìè ó íåãî â âîëîñàõ.

«È òåì íè ìåíåå.»

* * *

Ñòàðûå ÷àñû íà ñòåíå Áîëüøîãî Îáåäåííîãî Çàëà ïîêðÿõòåëè ñîëèäíî, øåâåëüíóëè ìàÿòíèêîì, è áîëüøàÿ ñòðåëêà òóãî ïåðåäâèíóëàñü íà âîñåìü. Ðîí çâîíêî ïîëîæèë âèëêó íà òàðåëêó è Äðàêî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé îäèíàêîâî íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. Âñå áûëè ñëåãêà íàâçâîäå, è äàæå îñ÷àñòëèâëåííûé ïðåæäå Ãàððè íåðâíî ãîíÿë ïî òàðåëêå åäó, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ñâîþ ëþáîâü, ñèäÿùóþ òåïåðü ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Áåñåäà íå êëåèëàñü. Ìîë÷àíèå ïðåðûâàëîñü ëèøü íå èìåþùèìè áîëüøîãî çíà÷åíèÿ çâóêàìè, òèïà ñòó÷àíèåì (èëè, â ñëó÷àå Ãàððè è Ðîíà – áðåí÷àíèåì) âèëîê ïî òàðåëêàì, äà ïîñêðèïûâàíèÿ ñòàðûõ ñòóëüåâ ïîä âåñîì ãîñòåé, êîãäà îíè ïðèïîäûìàëèñü âçÿòü ñåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñî ñòîëà. Âñå ìîë÷à æåâàëè. 

×åðåç ÷åòûðå ÷àñà äîëæíà áûëà íà÷àòüñÿ Áèòâà. 

Ãàððè îäîëåâàëè ðàçíîãî ðîäà ìûñëè. Ðàäîñòü äîëãîæäàííîãî åäèíåíèÿ (ê åãî ñîæàëåíèþ, âñå åùå íå ïîëíîãî) ñî Ñíýéïîì _(//Ñåâåðóñîì! Ñåâåðóñîì!//) _ñìåøèâàëàñü ñ æóòêèì áåñïîêîéñòâîì, è âñå ýòî âìåñòå îêàçûâàëî èìåííî òî ñàìîå âëèÿíèå íà îðãàíèçì ÷åëîâåêà, êîãäà êóñîê íå èäåò â ãîðëî. Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, çà÷åì Ñíýéï õî÷åò âûçâàòü Ðèääëÿ íà êîíòàêò. ×òî ðîäèëî â íåì ìûñëü, ÷òî ×åðíûé Ëîðä ñîãëàñèòñÿ? Íî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå – ÷òî åñëè Âîëüäåìîðò ðàçîçëèòñÿ è îäîëååò íåïðîøåííîå ñîçíàíèå, çàìîðî÷èò åãî êîøìàðàìè, çàäóøèò ñâîèìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè. Ãàððè âñïîìíèë ïåðâûé ñåàíñ Ñâÿçè è ìûñëåííî ñîäðîãíóëñÿ. (Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ñîçíàíèå Ñåâåðóñà âî ìíîãèå òûñÿ÷è ðàç çàêàëåííåå åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî, è ìîæåò âûíåñòè ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñòðàøíûå âåùè, ÷åì ãðóïïîâîå èçíàñèëîâàíèå, ïî÷åìó-òî íå ïðèõîäèëà åìó â ãîëîâó.) È íåóæåëè Ñíýéï òàê ïðîñòî ïåðåäàñò ñâîé ãëàâíûé êîìàíäóþùèé ïîñò â ïðåäûäóùåé áèòâå äðóãèì? À åñëè âàìïèðû ïðåäàäóò ñâîåãî âîæàêà? Ãàððè âñïîìíèë âûñîêîìåðíîãî Ìèðèóñà, êîòîðûé ïî÷òè ñîæàëåë î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ ãðàôîì ïÿòüñîò ëåò íàçàä. Âîò óæ êòî ñìåíèò øêóðó, íå çàäóìàâøèñü. Äà è âîîáùå, îí íå î÷åíü áû ïîëàãàëñÿ íà ýòî ñáîðèùå êðîâîïèéö íà ìåñòå ïðîôåññîðà. Ãàððè èñêîñà ãëÿíóë íà ñâîåãî «êðîâîïèéöó» è ìàøèíàëüíî êîñíóëñÿ ðóêîé ðàíêè íà øåå, íà êîòîðóþ Ðîí âîò óæå ïîë÷àñà ïÿëèëñÿ, âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà äóìàë, ÷òî Ãàððè íå âèäèò. 

Ñíýéï íàëèë ñåáå âèíà è íàãðàäèë Äðàêî ñîâåðøåííî óáèéñòâåííûì âçãëÿäîì, êîãäà òîò ïðîòÿíóë åìó ñâîé áîêàë. Ãåðìèîíà, ïîõîæå, çàäàëàñü ñåãîäíÿ öåëüþ îäîáðèòü âñå äåéñòâèÿ ïðîôåññîðà, à òåì áîëåå åãî âîñïèòàòåëüíûå ìåòîäû, è ïîñëàëà Ðîíó âçãëÿä, ñîîáùàþùèé, ÷òî «Âîò âèäèøü, ïðîôåññîð äàæå Ìàëôîþ íå äàåò ñïèðòíîãî, ÷òî óæ òóò ïðî òåáÿ ãîâîðèòü!» Äåéñòâèÿ æå, íàïðàâëåííûå íà âîñïèòàíèå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, Ãåðìèîíà îäíàêî íå î÷åíü îäîáðÿëà, è çàëèëàñü êðàñêîé íå õóæå íåãî ñàìîãî, êîãäà â êîíöå îáåäà Ñíýéï ïîìàíèë åãî ïàëüöåì è, êîãäà ìàëü÷èê íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë åìó íà óõî. Äåëàòü ñåêðåòà èç èõ îòíîøåíèé ïðîôåññîð, ïîõîæå, íå ñîáèðàëñÿ.

«Ìíå íóæíî, ÷òîáû òû ïðèíèìàë ñîîáùåíèÿ èç Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà, ïîêà ÿ áóäó ëåæàòü â òðàíñå. Òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîñèäåòü â ìîåì êàáèíåòå âñþ íî÷ü. Åøü ïî ÷åëîâå÷åñêè», - Ãàððè ìîðãíóë è íàïîìíèë ñåáå, ÷òî îí òîëüêî åùå ó÷èòñÿ ïîíèìàòü ïðîôåññîðà â êà÷åñòâå ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà è íå äîëæåí òàê óäèâëÿòüñÿ, êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà òîò âûñêàçûâàåò î íåì çàáîòó. Íàïîìíèâ, îí êèâíóë. È ïðèíÿëñÿ ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé îïðàâëÿòü ñåáå â ðîò êóñêè õîðîøî ïðîæàðåííîãî ñòåéêà è çàïå÷åííîé ìàãè÷åñêèì ñïîñîáîì êàðòîøêè. Åäó ñåãîäíÿ ïðèãîòîâèë Äðàêî, è Ãàððè, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî åñòü, â îáùåì-òî íå õîòåëîñü, íå ìîã ïîæàëîâàòüñÿ íà åãî íåêîìïåòåíòíîñòü. Ìîæåò, Äðàêî íàéäåò ñåáÿ â ýòîé îòðàñëè, åñëè Ëþöèé ëèøèò åãî íàñëåäñòâà. Ãàððè ïðî ñåáÿ õèõèêíóë.

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà óæèí áûë çàêîí÷åí, òàðåëêè îòïðàâëåíû íà êóõíþ â ìîéêó è òàì íà÷àëè ìûòü ñàìèõ ñåáÿ, à Ðîí, íåðâíî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó, ñòàë äåëàòü Äðàêî êàêèå-òî òàèíñòâåííûå çíàêè. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï êðèòè÷åñêèì âçãëÿäîì îêèíóë ñîáðàíèå è âçäîõíóë.

«×òî æå ìíå ñ âàìè ñî âñåìè òåïåðü äåëàòü?»

«Ó ìåíÿ åñòü íåñêîëüêî èäåé, ïðîôåññîð», - íåâèííûì ãîëîñîì îòâåòèë íà ðèòîðè÷åñêèé âîïðîñ Ìàëôîé, è ïîäìèãíóë Ãàððè.

«Î÷åíü ñìåøíî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. È î÷åíü â âàøåì äóõå. ß âèæó, ÷òî ðîëü íàñëåäíèêà ×åðíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà ïîøëà âàì íà ïîëüçó», - îòðåçàë Ñíýéï.

Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî æåñòîêî äàæå äëÿ Ñíýéïà. Íî Ìàëôîé ìîã ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîëó÷øå, ÷åì îòïóñêàòü ÒÀÊÈÅ øóòî÷êè â ñòîðîíó ïðîôåññîðà. Âñå îïÿòü çàìîë÷àëè. Äðàêî, îòâåðíóâøèñü â ñòîðîíó, óïðÿìî ñäåðæèâàë ñëåçû, à Ãàððè íàøåë âðåìÿ óêîðèçíåííî ïîñìîòðåòü íà Ñíýéïà. Ñàìîå íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ. 

«Âû ÷òî-òî õîòèòå ìíå ñîîáùèòü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? Íåò? Òîãäà áûëî áû î÷åíü ìèëî ñ âàøåé ñòîðîíû ïåðåñòàòü âçãëÿäûâàòü íà ìåíÿ òàêèì îáðàçîì. Îò ýòîãî ïàäàåò ìîé æèçíåííûé òîíóñ.»

_//Àõ òû...!// _ Ãàððè ðåçêî äâèíóë ñòóëîì, âñòàë è ïîøåë âîí èç êîìíàòû. _//Íåãîäÿé! Ñâîëî÷ü!//_

«Ïîòòåð.»

Êàê ïðèêîâàëà ê ìåñòó ñïîêîéíàÿ êîìàíäà. Ëó÷øå Ñòóïåôàÿ ïðèêîâàëà. Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ.

«Ñÿäü íà ìåñòî.»

Ãàððè íå äâèíóëñÿ.

«Ïîæàëóéñòà.»

Ïðîíçèòåëüíîå ìîë÷àíèå çà ñòîëîì ïðåðâàëîñü ñìà÷íûì ãëîòàòåëüíûì çâóêîì – Ðîê ïðîãëîòèë êîìîê â ãîðëå. Çàìåðåâ, áóäòî çàìåðçøèå ðåïòèëèè, äâà ãðèôôèíäîðöà è ñëèçåðèíåö íàáëþäàëè çà ðàçâåðíóâøåéñÿ íà èõ ãëàçàõ ðåä÷àéøåé ñöåíîé – âûÿñíåíèÿ îòíîøåíèé ìåæäó Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíýéïîì è Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. Ëþáîé ôàêóëüòåò Õîãâàðöà ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïîæåðòâîâàë áû çà ýòîò ýêñêëþçèâíûé ïðîñìîòð ïîëîâèíîé ñîáñòâåííûõ áàëëîâ. 

Ìåäëåííî, áóäòî ðàçäóìûâàÿ íà õîäó, Ãàððè ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ñòîëó. Îí âûãëÿäåë òàê, áóäòî íå çàìå÷àë íèêîãî, êðîìå ÷åðíîé ôèãóðû âî ãëàâå ñòîëà. Îòêèíóâ äëèííûå âîëîñû ñî ëáà, îí ñåë íà îòîäâèíóòûé ïðåæäå ñòóë è îòâåðíóëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ êóäà-òî â ðàéîí ñóïíèöû. È òóò ñëó÷èëîñü íå÷òî ñîâåðøåííî óæ íå âïèñûâàþùååñÿ íè â êàêèå ðàìêè – ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ïðîòÿíóë áëåäíóþ òîíêóþ ðóêó è êðåïêî ñæàë Ãàððèíó ëàäîíü, ïåðåïëåòÿ ñ íèì ïàëüöû. Ðîí ïèñêíóë – ñêîðåå âñåãî Ãåðìèîíà ïíóëà åãî ïîä ñòîëîì íîãîé, ÷òîáû îí ïåðåñòàë ïÿëèòüñÿ. Äðàêî òàêòè÷íî îòâåë ãëàçà. 

«Âû õîòèòå ìíå ÷òî-òî ñîîáùèòü, ïðîôåññîð?» - òèõî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë.

«Íå æäè îò ìåíÿ èçâèíåíèé, Ïîòòåð», - è îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âûòÿíóòü ñâîþ ëàäîíü èç Ãàððèíîé, íî òåïåðü óæå òîò íå âûïóñêàë äëèííûå, õîëîäíûå ïàëüöû èç ñâîèõ, è êàçàëîñü ðàçäóìûâàë. 

«Ýòî ìàêñèìóì, íà ÷òî òû ñïîñîáåí?» 

Íå îòðûâàÿ îò íåãî òåìíîãî âçãëÿäà, ïðîôåññîð ìåäëåííî êèâíóë.

Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ âäðóã îñòðûé ïðèñòóï ëþáâè è êàêîé-òî íåïîçâîëèòåëüíîé æàëîñòè ê ýòîìó ñòîëüêî ëåò æèâóùåìó íà ñâåòå ñóùåñòâó, íå ìîãóùåìó ïðè âñåé ñâîåé âíóòðåííåé è äðåâíåé ñèëå ïðîñòî ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ, íå âûäåðæèâàþùåãî íè ÷àñà íîðìàëüíûõ ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ îòíîøåíèé, Ãàððè âäðóã îòïóñòèë Ñíýéïîâó ðóêó, ïðèòÿíóë åãî çà øåþ è ïðèëüíóë ê åãî ãóáàì...

Êàê ýòî óæå ïðîèñõîäèëî ïðè ïîöåëóÿõ ñî Ñíýéïîì, âñå îêðóæàþùåå ïîëåòåëî êóäà-òî ïðî÷ü ââåðõ òîðìàøêàìè, ñòàëî íàïëåâàòü íà òî, ÷òî íà íèõ ñìîòðÿò òðè ïàðû ïîñòîðîííèõ ãëàç (ïðè÷åì ñàìàÿ ñâåòëàÿ èç íèõ äîâîëüíî ìå÷òàòåëüíî è ñ âîæäåëåíèåì), ïëåâàòü íà òî, ÷òî ÷åëþñòè åãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà ãðîçèò ïåðìàíåíòíîå îòäåëåíèå îò âåðõíåé ÷àñòè ãîëîâû, ÷òî ãäå-òî ñáîêó ðàçäàåòñÿ êàêîé-òî øèïÿùèé çâóê... //Êñòàòè, ÷òî ýòî çà çâóê?//

«Íàðöèññà?!»

//Íàðöèññà? Êàêàÿ Íàð...// 

Ðåç÷å, ÷åì áû åìó õîòåëîñü, Ãàððè áûë âûðâàí èç ïðåêðàñíîãî ïîöåëóÿ ñàìûì ñòðàííûì ñîáûòèåì, êîòîðîå ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè â ôàìèëüíîì çàìêå Ñíýéïîâ – èç ïûëàþùåãî î÷àãà âûëåòåëà, êðóòÿñü âîêðóã ñîáñòâåííîé îñè, Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé.

«Íàðöèññà?!» - åùå ðàç ïîâòîðèë ñîâåðøåííî ïðèáèòûé Äðàêî, è Ãàððè ìèìîõîäîì ïîäóìàë, êàê ýòî ïî-Ìàëôîåâñêè – íàçûâàòü ìàòü ïî èìåíè.

Äðàêî ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé â èçóìëåíèè, íî íåò, ïîõîæå åãî íå ïîäâîäèëè ãëàçà – åñëè òîëüêî îíè íå ïîäâîäèëè âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ. Íà êîâðå âîçëå êàìèíà, êðèòè÷åñêè ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ êàêèå-òî íåâèäèìûå äåôåêòû íà ñâåòëî-ñåðîì, â ìàëåíüêèõ áëåñòêàõ äëèííîì ïëàòüå, äåðæà â îäíîé ðóêå ìàëåíüêèé ñàêâîÿæèê è ïåðåêèíóâ ÷åðåç äðóãóþ ÷åðíûé ïëàù, ñòîÿëà Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé – âàìïèðøà â ïÿòîì ïîêîëåíèè, âåéëà ïî áàáóøêå, âåäüìà ïî îòöó è ñàìà ýëåãàíòíîñòü ïî íàòóðå. 

Îò åå íåîæèäàííîãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ, êàçàëîñü, îñòîëáåíåëè âñå, âêëþ÷àÿ ïðîôåññîðà. Íàêîíåö, èçó÷èâ äîñêîíàëüíî ñâîé âíåøíèé âèä, Íàðöèññà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è îãëÿäåëà îáùåñòâî ñïîêîéíûì, ÷óòü ïðåçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Ãàððè ïîðàçèëî ñõîäñòâî ìåæäó ìàòåðüþ è ñûíîì, õîòÿ â äàííûé ìîìåíò ó îäíîãî â ãëàçàõ áûëî íàïèñàíî ïî âîïðîñèòåëüíîìó çíàêó, â òî âðåìÿ, êàê äðóãàÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñîáîé âîïëîùåííîå ñïîêîéñòâèå. 

«Äîáðûé âå÷åð», - ïîçäîðîâàëàñü Íàðöèñà òàê, áóäòî â åå ïîÿâëåíèè íå áûëî íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî.

«Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ìàäàì», - Ñíýéï, êàê ýòî è îæèäàëîñü íàøåëñÿ ïåðâûì, - «×åì îáÿçàí?»

Íàðöèññà ïîäíÿëà îäíó áðîâü (ñîâåðøåííî ïî Äðàêîâñêè) è ïîâåëà ïëå÷àìè.

«Ìîãëè áû áûòü ïîâåæëåâåå, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ïðèíåñëà âàì íîâîñòü.»

Ñíýéï ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó, è ñäåëàë Ãàððè ãëàçàìè çíàê ïîìî÷ü äàìå ñåñòü, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî åå ñûíî÷åê, ïîõîæå, áûë íå â ñîñòîÿíèè çàêðûòü ñîáñòâåííîãî ðòà, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòü âîåäèíî ñâîè ñâåòñêèå ìàíåðû. Ñëåãêà íàõìóðèâøèñü, Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ è îòîäâèíóë äëÿ Íàðöèññû ñòóë ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé, íà êîòîðûé òà ñåëà, ïîñòàâèâ ñàêâîÿæ ó ñâîèõ íîã è íåáðåæíî ñóíóâ åìó â ðóêè ïëàù. 

«ß âàñ ñëóøàþ.»

«Ìîé Ãîñïîäèí çíàåò î òîì, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ äîëæåí ïðîñíóòüñÿ ãðàô.»

Ïî íàñòóïèâøåìó âîêðóã åùå áîëåå èçóìëåííîìó ìîë÷àíèþ, ÷åì âî âðåìÿ êîðîííîãî ïîöåëóÿ Ãàððè ñî Ñíýéïîì è ïîÿâëåíèÿ èç êàìèíà íåæäàííîé ãîñòüè ìîæíî áûëî ñóäèòü î ïîëíåéøåì ñìÿòåíèè ÷óâñòâ â Ìàëåíüêîé Ãîñòèííîé.

«Âû óâåðåíû?», - Ñíýéï ìàøèíàëüíî, ïî÷òè ñ îòñóòñòâóþùèì âèäîì ïîäíÿë ðóêó ê âîëîñàì, è çíàêîìûì Ãàððè æåñòîì íàêðóòèë ïðÿäü íà ïàëåö.

«Àáñîëþòíî. Èç Ñîâåòà ïðîèçîøëà óòå÷êà.»

«Èç Ñîâåòà...?»

Íàðöèññà âíèìàòåëüíî îãëÿäåëà ïðèòèõøèõ ïîäðîñòêîâ, çàäåðæàâ íà ñåêóíäó íåïðîíèöàåìûé ïîä ìàñêîé âåæëèâîãî ðàâíîäóøèÿ âçãëÿä íà Äðàêî. Ñíýéï êèâíóë åé.

«Îíè ñ íàìè.»

«Èç Ñîâåòà âàìïèðîâ.»

Ãàððè àõíóë. Ëåñòàò, îäóðìàíåííûé ìåñòüþ? Èëè Ìèðèóñ?

«Åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü ñîîáðàæåíèÿ íàñ÷åò ïðåäàòåëÿ?»

Íàðöèññà ñëåãêà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

«Âû âîçãëàâëÿëè Ñõîäêó, áàðîí. Äî ìåíÿ ñâåäåíèÿ äîøëè ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû...»

«Ëþöèé?»

Íàðöèññà êèâíóëà, ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåâ íà Äðàêî. Òîò íåîæèäàííî îïîìíèëñÿ, âêî÷èë ñî ñòóëà, ïîäáåæàë ê ìàòåðè è, ñõâàòèâ åå çàòÿíóòóþ â ïåð÷àòêó ðóêó, âïèëñÿ â íåå ïîöåëóåì. Òà, ìãíîâåííî ïîòåïëåâ âçãëÿäîì, ïîãëàäèëà ñûíà ïî ùåêå. 

«Ïðèñÿäü, Äðàêî. Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ òåáÿ.»

Íåäîóìåííî ìîë÷à, Äðàêî ïîñëåäîâàë óêàçàíèþ, ïðèäâèíóâ ê íîãàì ìàòåðè íèçåíüêóþ òàáóðåòêó, ñëóæèâøóþ õîçÿèíó çàìêà ïîäñòàâêîé äëÿ íîã.

«Ñåãîäíÿ ó íàñ ïîÿâèëñÿ ýòîò òâîé ìàëü÷èê...»

Òåïåðü óæå àõíóëè âñå, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê íàïðÿãñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì ïðîôåññîð. Äðàêî ñêðèâèë ôèçèîíîìèþ.

«Ýòà øàëàâà...»

«Ýé! Ïîëåã÷å! Îí íàø äðóã!» - âñòðÿë Ðîí, ïîääåðæèâàåìûé Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíîé.

Äðàêî ðåçêî âñòàë è ìåòíóë â Ðîíà ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä.

«ß ñêàçàë – øàëàâà. Âû çíàëè!» - îí îáâåë ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ïûëàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, - «Âû âñå çíàëè! ß ïîòðàòèë ÷åòûðå ìåñÿöà ñâîåé æèçíè íà ýòî íè÷òîæåñòâî. ß äàë åìó êëþ÷-ïîðòàë îò íàøåãî ïîìåñòüÿ, ÿ äåëèë ñ íèì âñå ñâîè äåíüãè! Ñêîëüêèì îí äàë çà ïîñëåäíèé ãîä, à Ïîòòåð? Êîíå÷íî, íå ñ÷èòàÿ òåáÿ, Óýñëè, Òîìàñà, ïîëîâèíû Õîãâàðöà, âñåìó Õîãñìèäó, ìóãëàì?»

«Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïðåêðàòèòå èñòåðèêó», - íåñêîëüêî ðàçäðàæåííî âìåøàëñÿ Ñíýéï, - «Âàøè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ìèñòåðîì Ôèííèãàíîì, áåçóñëîâíî âàæíû è çàíèìàòåëüíû, íî ìû çäåñü ïî äðóãîìó ïîâîäó...»

«Â òîì-òî è äåëî, áàðîí, ÷òî âñå ñâÿçàíî...», - ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîäîëæèòü Íàðöèññà,

íî Äðàêî åé íå ïîçâîëèë.

«Êîãäà âåðíåøüñÿ äîìîé – ñêàæè åìó, ÷òîáû óáèðàëñÿ. ßâèëñÿ òåáÿ ðàçæàëîáèòü, äà?» - Äðàêî ïðåçðèòåëüíî ñîùóðèëñÿ, - «×òîáû òû ïîãîâîðèëà ñî ìíîé? À òû íåáîñü ñðàçó ðàñ÷óâñòâîâàëàñü...»

«Äðàêî Ìàëôîé!» - Íàðöèññèíî ñàìîîáëàäàíèå áûëî ïîòðÿñàþùèì. Ó íåå íå äðîãíóë íè îäèí ìóñêóë íà ëèöå, íå ïîøåâåëèëàñü íè îäíà ñêëàäêà íà ïëàòüå. Ó íåå äàæå íå ïîâûñèëñÿ ãîëîñ. È òåì íè ìåíåå Ãàððè ñòàëî Äðàêî íåìíîãî æàëü. Þíûé ñëèçåðèíåö èçìåíèëñÿ â ëèöå è áðîñèëñÿ ïåðåä ìàòåðüþ íà êîëåíè.

«Ñÿäü íà ìåñòî.»

Äðàêî ïîêîðíî ïîäíÿëñÿ è óñåëñÿ îáðàòíî íà òàáóðåòêó. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òàêèõ ñòðàííûõ îòíîøåííèé ìåæäó ñûíîì è ìàòåðüþ îí åùå íå íàáëþäàë íèêîãäà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ó íåãî áûëî ìíîãî ïðèìåðîâ äëÿ ñðàâíåíèÿ.

«Òàê âîò, áàðîí, êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèëà», - ïðîäîëæèëà Íàðöèññà, ñïåöèàëüíî îáðàùàÿñü òåïåðü òîëüêî ê Ñíýéïó, - «Ýòîò ìàëü÷èê ïîÿâèëñÿ â ïîëäåíü. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîâëèÿëà íà Äðàêî, è ïîñòàðàëàñü èõ ïðèìèðèòü. Âû çíàåòå, ÿ âñåãäà èìåëà ñëàáîñòü ê ìèñòåðó Ôèííèãàíó, è áûëà ñòîðîííèöåé åãî îòíîøåíèé ñ ìîèì ñûíîì...»

Äðàêî ôûðêíóë, íî Íàðöèññà íå îáðàòèëà íà íåãî íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ.

«×åðåç ÷àñ ïîñëå åãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ – ìû êàê ðàç ïèëè ÷àé – äîìîé íåîæèäàííî àïïàðèðîâàë Ëþöèé.»

Äðàêî âñêî÷èë. 

«Íåò!»

Íàðöèññà ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ãëàçà.

«Òâîé ìàëü÷èê îêàçàëñÿ íå â òî âðåìÿ íå â òîì ìåñòå. Ëþöèé çàáðàë åãî.»

Äðàêî ñõâàòèëñÿ ðóêîé çà ãîðëî, áóäòî åìó íå÷åì ñòàëî äûøàòü.

«Îíè õîòÿò ñêîðìèòü åãî ãðàôó, ñûíîê. Îíè çíàþò, ÷òî îí äîëæåí ïðîñíóòüñÿ ñåãîäíÿ â ïîëíî÷ü.»

Ãàððè áûë ïåðâûì, êîìó óäàëîñü ïîäõâàòèòü îñëàáåâøåãî âäðóã è íà÷àâøåãî îñåäàòü âíèç Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ.

* * *

Çà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ äî îïèñàííûõ ñîáûòèé, íåñ÷àñòíûé, óáèòûé ãîðåì Ëþöèé ñòîÿë ó ïàðàäíîãî âõîäà Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà è ñìîòðåë íà ðàñêèíóâøèéñÿ ïåðåä íèì ÷óæîé ïåéçàæ, ãîòîâÿñü íàâñåãäà ïîêèíóòü ýòè êðàÿ, à ïîòîì è âåñü ýòîò ÷óæîé, îäèíîêèé ìèð, â êîòîðîì íå áûëî åìó ñ÷àñòüÿ. Ñëåçû äàâíî âûñîõëè íà åãî èñõóäàâøåì ëèöå, Ëþöèé îòðàñòèë ùåòèíó çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, ñâåòëûå âîëîñû åãî áûëè íå÷åñàíû è íåìûòû. Íî äàæå è íå âíåøíèé âèä ãîâîðèë î òîì, ÷òî ñêîðî Ëþöèþ ïðèäåò íàñòîÿùèé, çåìíîé êîíåö, à ïóñòîé, áåññìûñëåííûé åãî âçãëÿä. Âçãëÿä ñàìîóáèéöû.

Ïîñëå óòðåííåãî ìîë÷àëèâîãî ïðîùàíèÿ ñ Òîìîì, îí áîëüøå íå âèäåë åãî. Îí è íå îæèäàë ýòîãî. Áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî Òîì ïîïðîùàëñÿ ñ íèì íàâñåãäà. Èíòåðåñíî, çíàåò ëè åãî ïîâåëèòåëü, ×ÒÎ Ëþöèé ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü ïî ïðèåçäå äîìîé? Íàâðÿäëè. Òîì è íå äîãàäûâàåòñÿ íà ÷òî ñïîñîáåí ÷åëîâåê â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè...

Ëþöèé âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû. Ïîðà. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ äëÿ àïïàðàöèè, êàê âäðóã âçãëÿä åãî óïàë íà êðîõîòíóþ òåìíóþ òî÷êó âäàëåêå íà ïûëüíîé äîðîãå, ïðîëåãàþùåé ïî ñàìîìó äíó ãëóáîêîé äîëèíû. Ýòà äîëèíà îòëè÷íî íàáëþäàëàñü ñ òîãî ìåñòà, íà êîòîðîì ñòîÿë Ëþöèé, è íåîæèäàííî çàèíòåðåñîâàâøèñü, êòî ìîã ïðåîäîëåòü ñèëîâîé ìàãè÷åñêèé áàðüåð, îêðóæàþùèé Çàìîê, îí ðåøèë íåíàäîëãî îòëîæèòü ïå÷àëüíîå âîçâðàùåíèå äîìîé. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ýòî çðåëèùå áóäåò ïîñëåäíèì â åãî æèçíè. 

Òî÷êà áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàëàñü, ðîñëà â ðàçìåðàõ, ïðèíèìàÿ ïîñòåïåííî ÿñíî óçíàâàåìóþ ôîðìó ñòàðèííîé çåëåíîé êàðåòû çàïðÿæåííóþ â òðîéêó âîðîíûõ êîíåé. Ó Ëþöèÿ ðàñøèðèëèñü çðà÷êè – îí çíàë òîëüêî îäíó òàêóþ êàðåòó. Êàðåòó ñîçäàíèÿ, êîòîðîå è íàâåëî èõ ñ Òîìîì íà ìûñëü ïîó÷àñòâîâàòü â ïðîáóæäåíèè ãðàôà Äðàêóëû, è ñ åãî ïîìîùüþ ïðåîäîëåòü Áàðüåð â ðåàëüíîñòü Ëóíû è Ñîëíöà. ×òî ýòî ñóùåñòâî ìîæåò çäåñü äåëàòü? Ïðèíÿâ íåîæèäàííîå ðåøåíèå, Ëþöèé áûñòðî ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ è ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ïåðâóþ ôîðìó àïïàðàöèè – ðàñòâîðåíèå ïëîòè â âîçäóõå. Â ýòîì ñîñòîÿíèè îí ìîã ïðåáûâàòü äî ïîëó÷àñà, â ïîëíîì ñîçíàíèè, íî ïðèòîì íåâèäèì, à ñàìîå ãëàâíîå íå óçíàâàåì ïî çàïàõó äëÿ ñàìûõ îñòðûõ ãëàç è ñàìûõ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûõ íîçäðåé íà ýòîé ïëàíåòå. Âîò êàðåòà çàâåðíóëà çà áëèæàéøèé õîëì, ïðîïàâ íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä èç åãî ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ, âûñêî÷èëà íà ïîëíîì ñêàêó èç-çà ïîâîðîòà. Ëþöèé çàòàèë äûõàíèå. Êàðåòà ñäåëàëà êðóòîé âèðàæ è òîðìîçíóëà ïåðåä êðûëüöîì. Ëþöèé âñïîìíèë, êàê óäèâèëî åãî â ïåðâûé ðàç îòñóòñòâèå êó÷åðà íà ñåäëàõ ýòîãî åäèíñòâåííîãî â ñâîåì ðîäå è óäèâèòåëüíîãî ñðåäñòâà ïåðåäâèæåíèÿ. Äâåðöà ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è, àêêóðàòíî ïðèäåðæèâàÿ øëÿïêó ðóêîé, ïî îòêèíóâøèìñÿ ê çåìëå ñòóïåíüêàì ñòóïèëà þíàÿ ëåäè â êðàñíîì øåëêîâîì ïëàòüå, ñòÿíóòîì ïîä ãðóäüþ øèðîêèì ïîÿñîì ïî ìîäå Ôðàíöóçñêîé Ðåâîëþöèè. 

«Ìèëåäè.»

Ëþöèé âçäðîãíóë îò ýòîãî ãîëîñà è ïåðåêèíóë çðåíèå ñåáå çà ñïèíó. Òîì! Îäåòûé â ñâîþ ïàðàäíóþ ôîðìó, ñ áåëîé ìàñêîé íà ëèöå è çîëîòîé öåïüþ íà ãðóäè, Òîì íè÷åì íå íàïîìèíàë òîãî èñòðåïàííîãî áîëåçíüþ ÷åëîâåêà, ÷òî âûõîäèë ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì â Áîëüøóþ Çàëëó, îïèðàÿñü î ïëå÷î Àðñåí.

«Êàê ïîæèâàåòå, ìîé Ëîðä?» - äåâóøêà ëåãêî âçëåòåëà ïî ñòóïåíüêàì è ïðîéäÿ ñêâîçü íåâèäèìóþ, áåñïëîòíóþ ñóáñòàíöèþ, ÷òî áûëà Ëþöèåì, ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, ñäåëàâ êíèêñåí. Ïî òîìó ýòèêåòó, ê êîòîðîìó, êàê Ëþöèþ áûëî èçâåñòíî, ïðèâûêëà þíàÿ àðèñòîêðàòêà åùå ñ äàâíèõ âðåìåí, ïîñëå êíèêñåíà ëþáîé äæåíòëüìåí, áóäü îí ñàìèì Íàïîëåîíîì, ïðîñòî îáÿçàí áûë ïîöåëîâàòü åé ðóêó. Ïî ýòèêåòó, ïðèíÿòîìó ïðè äâîðå ×åðíûõ Ëîðäîâ, áîëåå áëèçêîìó ê àçèàòñêèì ïî ñâîåìó ñòèëþ, îíà íå ìîãëà ðàñ÷èòûâàòü áîëüøå ÷åì íà ëåãêèé êèâîê ãîëîâû îò Âîëüäåìîðòà. Íî òî ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñëåäîì, áûëî âûøå âñÿêîãî ïîíèìàíèÿ. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå âûøå ïîíèìàíèÿ Ëþöèÿ. Áåçî âñÿêèõ êîëåáàíèé, Ìàäëåí ïðîòÿíóëà Ëîðäó Âîëüäåìîðòó ñâîþ ðóêó, êîòîðóþ òîò ïðèíÿë è äàæå ïðèëîæèëñÿ ê íåé íåïîäâèæíûìè ãóáàìè ñâîåé ìàñêè. Áóäü ó Ëþöèÿ â ýòó ìèíóòó ãëàçà, îíè íåïðåìåííî âûêàòèëèñü áû íà ëîá. 

«Ó ìåíÿ äëÿ âàñ ïîòðÿñàþùèå âåñòè, ìèëîðä.»

«Ïðîøó âàñ, ìèëåäè», - ñêàçàë Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò è äàë äàìå äîðîãó. Òà ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì äåðæà ãîëîâó è îñàíêó, ïðîøåñòâîâàëà âíóòðü, ãäå åå óæå ïîäæèäàëà õìóðàÿ Àðñåí, ãîòîâÿñü ïðèíÿòü åå ïåð÷àòêè è øëÿïêó. À Òîì... Òîì ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ïîñìîòðåë íà òî ìåñòî ãäå âèòàëî íå÷òî, áûâøåå Ëþöèåì è ïðîñòî ñêàçàë:

«Íå óõîäè. Òû ìíå íóæåí.»

...Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì Ëþöèé âñïîìíèë, ÷òî íóæíî âåðíóòü ñåáå ôîðìó ïðåæäå, ÷åì äåëàòü âñå îñòàëüíîå. Îñòàëüíîå áûëî – íå óìåðåòü îò ñ÷àñòüÿ, óïàñòü íà êîëåíè, îáíÿòü íîãè ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà, è çàòåì, áóäó÷è ïîäíÿòûì êîðîòêèì, ìÿãêèì ïðèêàçîì, ïîçâîëèòü ïðèòÿíóòü ñåáÿ ëèöîì â ìÿãêóþ ëîæáèíêó ìåæäó ïëå÷îì è øååé, ëîæáèíêó, çà êîòîðóþ îí ãîòîâ áûë äàòü îòðóáèòü ñåáå îáå ðóêè. È íàêîíåö, ïðîäåëàâ âñå ýòî – ðàçðûäàòüñÿ, êàê ìàëåíüêèé ðåáåíîê. Â òó ñàìóþ ëîæáèíêó.

«Íó, ïåðåñòàíü, ïåðåñòàíü, ëþáîâü ìîÿ... Âñå ïðîøëî... Âñå ïîçàäè...», - áîðìîòàë Òîì ãäå-òî ó Ëþöèÿ íàä óõîì, îñòàâëÿÿ ëåãêèå, ñóõèå ïîöåëóè íà åãî âîëîñàõ. Íî Ëþöèé íå ìîã ïåðåñòàòü. Êàê îí ìîã íå ïëàêàòü, êîãäà ñ÷àñòüå íàâàëèëîñü íà íåãî òàê íåîæèäàííî, òàê áëèçêî ê êîíöó... Åñëè áû îí íå ðåøèë îñòàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòåòü, ÷üÿ ýòî êàðåòà âèäíååòñÿ âäàëè íà äîðîãå, åñëè áû îí àïïàðèðîâàë ñåêóíäîé ïîçæå, èí÷åãî ýòîãî íèêîãäà áû íå ïðîèçîøëî, è, ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí áû óæå ñåé÷àñ áûë òðóïîì. Õîëîäíûì, ãíèþùèì êóñêîì ìÿñà.

Òîì îòíÿë åãî ëèöî îò ñâîåé øåè, ÷óòü ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ïîöåëîâàë Ëþöèÿ â ãóáû. Ëþöèé òèõîíüêî îõíóë, èëè çàñòîíàë, è îáíÿë Òîìà çà øåþ.

«ß ïðîùàþ òåáÿ.»

Ëþöèé âñõëèïíóë.

«Íî ñ îäíèì óñëîâèåì.»

Ëþöèé êèâíóë, ñ÷àñòëèâî âçäûõàÿ. _//Âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî.//_

Òîì ïîñìîòðåë åìó â ãëàçà.

«ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïîæåðòâîâàë ðàäè ìåíÿ ñâîèì åäèíñòâåííûì ñûíîì.»

* * *

Òî, ÷òî íåäîðàññêàçàëà Íàðöèññà, áûëî, êàê èìåííî ïîõèòèë Ëþöèé íà áåäó ñâîþ ïîÿâèâøåãîñÿ ó íèõ â äîìå íåñ÷àñòíîãî, âëþáëåííîãî ìàëü÷èêà ïî èìåíè Ñåàìóñ Ôèííèãàí. È òî, âìåñòî êîãî îí åãî ïîõèòèë. Íåäîðàññêàçàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå õîòåëà íàíîñèòü ñâîåìó ëþáèìîìó ñûíó òàêîé ñòðàøíîé äóøåâíîé ðàíû. Èáî, åñëè Äðàêî ïðèøåë â óæàñ ïîñëå ïûòîê, ó÷èíåííûõ íàä íèì Ëþöèåì, ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê îí îòðåàãèðóåò, óçíàâ, ÷òî åãî äðàãîöåííûé ïàïî÷êà âëåòåë, ñâåðêàÿ ñ÷àñòëèâî-áåçóìíûìè ãëàçàìè è ñîîáùèë åé, ÷òî ðàäè îáùåé Âåëèêîé Öåëè èì ïðèäåòñÿ óáèòü èõ ðåáåíêà. Èõ ìàëåíüêîãî ñûíà Äðàêî. Ëþöèé ïûòàëñÿ ñîõðàíÿòü ãîðåñòíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, âçäûõàë áëàãî÷åñòèâî, ãîâîðèë áåç êîíöà î òîì, ñêîëüêî ïðèõîäèòñÿ òåðÿòü íà ïóòè ê Âåëè÷èþ è ïðî÷èé áðåä. Íî Íàðöèññå íå íàäî áûëî ïðèáåãàòü ê ñâîåìó âàìïèðñêîìó ÷óòüþ, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûâåñòè Ëþöèÿ íà ÷èñòóþ âîäó. Òî, ÷òî åìó íàïëåâàòü, êîãî ïðèíîñèòü â æåðòâó ðàäè èõ ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà, ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî ñðàçó. 

Íàðöèññà óâàæàëà Âîëüäåìîðòà è ïðåêëîíÿëàñü ïåðåä åãî ìîãóùåñòâîì. Ëþöèÿ îíà íå ëþáèëà, è â òå ðåäêèå ðàçû, êîãäà âèäåëàñü ñ ìóæåì, áîëüøå èíòåðåñîâàëàñü äåëàìè èõ ïîâåëèòåëÿ, íåæåëè ñîáñòâåííîãî ìóæà. Íà òî, ÷òî åå ìóæ ñïèò ñ ýòèì ïîâåëèòåëåì, åé áûëî, ãðóáî ãîâîðÿ, íà÷õàòü. Íî è áóäó÷è ïîêëîííèöåé ×åðíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà, Íàðöèññà, â îòëè÷èè îò Ëþöèÿ, íèêîãäà íå çàáûâàëà î òîì, ÷òî ó èõ ñûíà Äðàêî åñòü ìàòü. Òåì áîëåå, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê, ïîñëå âîñêðåøåíèÿ Ëîðäà, ðàâíîäóøèå Ëþöèÿ ê ñîáñòâåííîé ñåìüå ñòàëî çàìåòíåå. Åå âñåãäà îáèæàëî òî, êàêèì ãåðîåì âûãëÿäèò â ãëàçàõ Äðàêî èõ íèêóäûøíèé ãëàâà ñåìüè. È ñåé÷àñ îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïðèøëî âðåìÿ ïåðåìåíèòü ïîçèöèè. 

Äðàêî íà åãî ñ÷àñòüå íå áûëî äîìà, è âñå ìîãëî çàêîí÷èòñÿ êóäà ìåíåå ïå÷àëüíî, åñëè áû â êàáèíåò íåîæèäàííî íå çàãëÿíóë Ñåàìóñ, óñëûøàâøèé ãîëîñà è ðåøèâøèé, ÷òî åãî âîçëþáëåííûé Äðàêî âåðíóëñÿ íàêîíåö äîìîé. Ðåøåíèå çàìåíèòü ñûíà õîòü ÷åì-íèáóäü, õîòü âðåìåííî, ÷òîáû íå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿòü âåñ â ãëàçàõ Âîëüäåìîðòà, Íàðöèññà ïðî÷èòàëà ó ìóæà â ãëàçàõ, êàê òîëüêî òîò ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà çâóê îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè. Âìåøèâàòüñÿ áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. Ïðè âñåé ñâîåé äðåâíåé ñèëå, ó Íàðöèññû ïðîòèâ Ëþöèÿ, ÷åðïàâøåãî êîëäîâñêîå ìîãóùåñòâî ó ñàìîãî ñèëüíîãî âîëøåáíèêà â ýòîì ñòîëåòèè, íå áûëî íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ. Ñóäüáà Ñåàìóñà áûëà ðåøåíà â ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû.

* * *

[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 

1. Default Chapter 2. The crown princes and a bit of an erotic.doc 3. Where Harry Potter wants to die.doc 4. The Chain 5. Where Harry takes a bath and Lucius makes a decision 6. Revelations 7. Ohh, bite me... 8. Guests. And some more guests. 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 
1. Once upon a time at Divinations2. The Heir Princes and Some Light Erotic3. Where Harry wants to die4. The Chain5. Where Harry takes a Bath and Lucius makes a Decision6. Revelations7. Ah, bite me, you bloodsucker, but not too hard...8. Guests. And some more guests.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Ãëàâà Äåâÿòàÿ_

_ÁÈÒÂÀ_

«Ãåðìè, íå ïëà÷ü, íó íå ïëà÷ü æå, äåòêà... Ìû åãî âûðó÷èì... Âîò óâèäèøü, îáÿçàòåëüíî âûðó÷èì...» - Ðîí áåññèëüíî âçäîõíóë è, íå çíàÿ ÷åì åùå ìîæíî óòåøèòü Ãåðìèîíó, íå ïðîñûõàþùóþ âîò óæå öåëûõ ïîë÷àñà, ïðîñòî îáíÿë åå ðóêàìè çà ïëå÷è è ïðèæàë ê ñåáå.  Ýòî, ïîõîæå, áûëî íà ñàìîì äåëå íàèëó÷øèì âàðèàíòîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóâ ïëå÷àìè åùå íåñêîëüêî ðàç, âñõëèïíóëà è ïîêîðíî çàìåðëà, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â Ðîíîâ ñòàðåíüêèé ñâèòåð.

Êàæäûé ðåàãèðîâàë íà ïå÷àëüíûå èçâåñòèÿ î ïîõèùåíèè áåäíîãî Ñåàìóñà ïî ñâîåìó. Ãàððè ñèäåë, ñâåðíóâøèñü êàëà÷èêîì â êðåñëå è è çàðûâ ãîëîâó â êîëåíè, ïî äåòñêîé ïðèâû÷êå íå æåëàÿ èìåòü íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ æåñòîêèì ìèðîì, äî òîé ïîðû, ïîêà ýòî íå ñòàíåò àáñîëþòíî íåîáõîäèìûì. Ðîí áûë çàíÿò óòåøåíèåì Ãåðìèîíû è â íåé æå âèäåë ñâîå ñîáñòâåííîå óñïîêîåíèå. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ñðàçó ïîñëå îáúÿâëåíèÿ Íàðöèññû, óäàëèëñÿ â ñâîé êàáèíåò è ñòàë âûçûâàòü êîãî-òî ÷åðåç êàìèí. Íî õóæå âñåãî âåë ñåáÿ Äðàêî. Çàâàëèâøèñü íà Ãàððè, ñðàçó òîãî, êàê óñëûøàë î ñâîåì ìàëåíüêîì calamite, Äðàêî óæå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ è ñèäåë íà êîâðå âîçëå íîã ñâîåé ìàòåðè, ñìîòðÿ íà âñå íåâèäèùÿìè, ïóñòûìè ãëàçàìè. Ãàððè ñðàçó ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü ïëîõîé ïðèçíàê. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åìó çíàêîìî ýòî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, îí òîëüêî íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü îòêóäà... Íàðöèññà ãëàäèëà ñûíà ïî ãîëîâå è ÷òî-òî òèõîíüêî íàøåïòûâàëà.   

Íå â ñîñòîÿíèè áîëåå âûíîñèòü ýòî âñåîáùåå îò÷àÿíèå, Ãàððè ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. Êóäà îí íàïðàâèëñÿ, áûëî ïîíÿòíî âñåì ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. 

«Ïðîô... Ñåâåðóñ...»

Ñíýéï ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó èç-çà ñïëåòåííûõ ïàëüöåâ è âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè ñâîèì îáû÷íûì òåìíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

«Ñåàìóñ... óìðåò?» 

Ñíýéï îòâåë ãëàçà. Ãàððè ïîäîøåë áëèæå, ïîãëàäèë ïðîôåññîðà ïî ìÿãêèì âîëîñàì, îáíÿë åãî çà ïëå÷è. Âçäîõíóâ, Ñíýéï ïðèòÿíóë ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà ê ñåáå è óñàäèë íà êîëåíè, îòêèíóâøèñü â âûñîêîì êàáèíåòíîì êðåñëå. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åñëè áû ìîæíî áûëî ïðîæèòü âîò òàê âñþ æèçíü, íèêóäà íå ñõîäÿ ñ ýòîãî ìåñòà, ñ ýòèõ êîëåí, áûëî áû ïðîñòî ÷óäåñíî... 

«ß íå çíàþ», - îòâåòèë Ñíýéï, êîãäà Ãàððè ïî÷òè óñïåë çàáûòüñÿ â ìèðíîì îáúÿòèè, è çàðûëñÿ íîñîì â âîëîñû ó íåãî íà çàòûëêå. Ãàððè ïðîáðàëà äðîæü.

«Ãðàô Äðàêóëà íå çíàë ïîùàäû íè ê êîìó èç ñâîèõ áëèçêèõ, ÷òî óæ ãîâîðèòü î êàêîì-òî ãëóïîì ìàëü÷èøêå.» 

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê êàêàÿ-òî òóïàÿ ÿðîñòü ïîäêàòûâåò ê ñàìîìó ãîðëó.

«Íó çà÷åì îí èì ïîíàäîáèëñÿ?! Íåóæåëè ýòîò âàø ÷åðòîâ ãðàô íå ìîæåò ïðîñíóòüñÿ áåç áåññìûñëåííîãî óáèéñòâà?!»

Ïðîôåññîð ÷óòü îòïðÿíóë è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî óäèâëåííî, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü.

«Íàø ãðàô íå ìîæåò ñòóïèòü øàãó áåç óáèéñòâà! À òóò ïðîèñõîäèò îäíî èç ñàìûõ âàæíûõ ñîáûòèé â åãî æèçíè – íåóæåëè ýòî íå ïîíÿòíî? Åñòü îïðåäåëåííûé ðèòóàë...»

«Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ, _íå ïîíÿòíî_!» - ÿðîñòü è ãëóõàÿ, íîþùàÿ ñåðäå÷íàÿ áîëü ãðîçèëè ñëèòüñÿ â íàïðÿæåííûé êîìîê ýíåðãèè è òîãäà âïûøêó áûëî áû óæå íå îñòàíîâèòü. Çëîñòü íà âåñü ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé ðîä ïåðåïîëíÿëà äóøó. Çëîñòü íà âñåõ ýòèõ êðîâîïèéö, îòíèìàþùèõ ÷óæèå æèçíè òàê æå ïðîñòî, êàê è Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Íà âàìïèðà, äåðæàùåãî åãî ñåé÷àñ íà êîëåíÿõ. Íà ñåáÿ, çà òî ÷òî ëþáèò ýòîãî âàìïèðà. «Ïî÷åìó êòî-òî äîëæåí æèòü çà ñ÷åò äðóãîãî, Ñåâåðóñ? Ïî÷åìó Ñåàìóñ äîëæåí óìåðåòü â øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò, äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû êàêîé-òî íåãíèþùèé òðóï ñìîã ïðîäðàòü ãëàçà è íà÷àòü ðåçàòü âñåõ ïîäðÿò, êàê îí ýòî äåëàë ïîëòûñÿùåëåòèÿ íàçàä?!»

Ñíýéï íåîæèäàííî ðåçêî ñòîëêíóë Ãàððè ñ êîëåí, çàòåì îòâåðíóëñÿ è êàê-òî ïî-äåòñêè íàâàëèëñÿ ãðóäüþ íà ñòîë, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà ñëîæåííûå ðóêè è ñïðÿòàâ îò Ãàððè ëèöî.

«Ñåâåðóñ?»

Ãàððè îáîøåë ñòîë ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû è ëåãêî çàïðûãíóâ, ñåë íà ãëàäêóþ äóáîâóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü.  

«Ñåâåðóñ...»

Ïðîôåññîð ïî÷òè ëåæàë, âûòÿíóâ äëèííóþ èçÿùíóþ ðóêó è ïîëîæèâ íà íåå ãîëîâó. Áëåñòÿùèå, ñëèøêîì ãëàäêèå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû íàïîëîâèíó ñêðûâàëè ëèöî, îòòåíÿÿ àëåáàñòðîâóþ êîæó è ó Ãàððè ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå îò ýòîé íåçåìíîé êðàñîòû. Ñåâåðóñ âûãëÿäåë ïî÷òè íåðåàëüíî â íåÿñíîì êîëåáàíèè ÿçûêà ñâå÷è.  Ãàððè íå óäåðæàëñÿ è îñòîðîæíî, êàê-áóäòî áîÿñü íàðóøèòü õðóïêóþ êàðòèíó, íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ê åãî õîëîäíîé, áëåäíîé ùåêå. È òóò æå ïîæàëåë, ÷òî ýòî ñäåëàë – Ñåâåðóñ î÷íóëñÿ, ìîðãíóë ãëàçàìè è âûïðÿìèëñÿ â êðåñëå. Õîòÿ, Ãàððè ðåøèë, òàê îí òîæå íå ïëîõî âûãëÿäèò. È çàáðàëñÿ ê íåìó îáðàòíî íà êîëåíè. 

Îáíÿâ îäíîé ðóêîé þíîøó çà òàëèþ, à äðóãîé ëåâèòèðóÿ ê ñåáå ïóçàòûé íèçêèé ñòàêàí, â êîòîðîì òàê çàìàí÷èâî ïëåñêàëîñü âèñêè ñî ëüäîì, ïðîôåññîð íà÷àë ðàññêàçûâàòü. 

«Íàø ðîä ïîÿâèëñÿ äàâíî Ãàððè, î÷åíü äàâíî. Ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî òîãäà, êîãäà âîçíèê è ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé. Òàê áûëî âñåãäà – ðàñû æèâóò áîê î áîê, ÷àñòî äðóã çà ñ÷åò äðóãà, íå çíàÿ ñâîèõ ñîñåäåé, íå óìåÿ ðàñïîçíàòü ÷òî ñêðûâàåòñÿ çà áëåäíîé êîæåé, îñòðûìè çóáàìè èëè óøàìè, ìàëåíüêèì èëè áîëüøèì ðîñòîì, ñëèøêîì âîëîñàòîé êîæåé, ñòàðîìîäíîé îäåæäîé. Ìóãëû, êîëäóíû, âàìïèðû, ãíîìû, ãîáëèíû, ýëüôû (íàñòîÿùèå ýëüôû – èõ îñòàëèñü ñ÷èòàííûå ñîòíè â ñåâåðíûõ ëåñàõ, â Íîðâåãèè, Øîòëàíäèè). Åñòü åùå ìíîãî äðóãèõ, æèâóùèõ ïîä âîäîé, â ãëóáèíå çåìëè, â äðóãèõ ðåàëüíîñòÿõ... Ýòî íå âàæíî. Âàæíî òî, ÷òî ó êàæäîãî ñîçäàíèÿ åñòü ñâîå ïðèìåíåíèå â ýòîé æèçíè, ñâîÿ íèøà. ×òî áû íè áûëî ñîçäàíî ïîä Ëóíîé – îò âñåãî åñòü ñâîÿ ïîëüçà. Äàæå åñëè òû...» - è Ñíýéï ñëåãêà óñìåõíóëñÿ, - «Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðîé-Õîòåë-Âñå-Çíàòü, åå íå âèäèøü.»

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë. Ýòî íè÷åãî íå îáúÿñíÿëî.

«Äà. ß íå ïîíèìàþ ýòîé ïîëüçû. Êàêàÿ ìîæåò áûòü ïîëüçà îò áåññìûñëåííîãî óáèéñòâà? Ïî÷åìó íå äàòü ÷åëîâåêó äîæèòü äî ñòàðîñòè?»

«À êîìó íóæíà ñòàðîñòü, Ãàððè?»

Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò.

«Âåäü òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü», - ïðîôåññîð îòõëåáíóë èç ñòàêàíà è îáëèçíóë ãóáû _(//Àõ, ÷òîá òåáÿ!//),_ - «Äîëãèå è äîëãèå ãîäû ÷åëîâåê æèâåò â ñâîåì âåòõîì, ðàñïàäàþùåìñÿ èçíóòðè òåëå, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî ìîã ñäåëàòü, áóäó÷è ìîëîäûì è çäîðîâûì! Çà÷åì óìèðàòü äîëãî, êîãäà ìîæíî óìåðåòü áûñòðî?»

«Òî ÷òî ñòàðååò, äîëæíî áûòü ðàçðóøåíî...» - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè.

Ïðîôåññîð óëûáíóëñÿ.

«Íåò, Ïîòòåð – òî ÷òî ñòàðååò, _õî÷åò_ áûòü ðàçðóøåíî.» 

Ãàððè ñòàëî ñòðàøíî.

«ß íå õî÷ó.»

«Òû åùå íå ñòàðååøü.» 

«Íî âåäü ÿ... áóäó... ñòàðåòü...»

Ýòîò ðàçãîâîð ãðîçèë ñâåñòè åãî ñ óìà.

«Âîò òîãäà è ïîãîâîðèì.»

Áîãè! Îí ÷òî... èìååò â âèäó...

«Çíà÷èò... Òåëî íå õî÷åò âåòøàòü è ñòàðèòüñÿ...» - Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî çàïóòàëñÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî, - «À âû òóò êàê-áû è íè ïðè ÷åì...»

Îí íå õîòåë, íî ôðàçà ïðîçâó÷àëà íåìíîãî ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè. Íî Ñíýéï íå îáèäåëñÿ. Êàçàëîñü, âñå ìîðàëüíûå âîïðîñû îí äàâíî ñàì ñ ñîáîé ðàçðåøèë. 

«Êòî-òî æå äîëæåí èçáàâëÿòü ìèð îò ãðóçà íèêîìó íåíóæíûõ ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ æèçíåé. Èõ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî – ýòèõ æèçíåé, Ãàððè. Áîëüøå ÷åì òû ìîæåøü ñîñ÷èòàòü.»

Íî Ãàððè óæå íå ñëóøàë. Ïåðâàÿ ôðàçà óäàðèëà ïî åãî óøàì, áóäÿ â ìîçãó ñîâñåì åùå ñâåæóþ áåñåäó.

_//«Êòî-òî æå äîëæåí èçáàâèòü ìèð îò ýòîé ëåñòíèöû.»//_

Áîæå – êàê îíè ïîõîæè äðóã íà äðóãà! Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî Ñíýéï ïðèìêíóë ê Óïèâàþùèìñÿ. «È òû ñ íàìè, Ãàððè...», - çíàêîìûé êðàñèâûé ãîëîñ ïðîøåïòàë ãäå-òî íà óðîâíå ïîäñîçíàíèÿ, - «È íàì ñ òîáîé òîæå åñòü î ÷åì ïîãîâîðèòü...»

Ãàððè îòìàõíóëñÿ îò ýòîãî ãîëîñà. 

_// «ß íèêîãäà íå áóäó, òàêèì, êàê òû, Òîì!»_

_Òîì ñëàäêî çåâíóë è âûòÿíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòè, ðàçìåòàâ ïî ïîäóøêå äëèííûå, ñî÷íûå ïðÿäè ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ. Çàòåì ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà ïðàâûé áîê, ëèöîì ê Ãàððè, è ñòàë óäèâèòåëüíî ïîõîæèì íà Ñåâåðóñà, ëåæàùåãî ãðóäüþ íà ïèñüìåííîì ñòîëå. Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî íà Òîìå îäåòà äëèííàÿ øåëêîâàÿ íî÷íàÿ ñîðî÷êà, ðàñøèòàÿ ÷åðíûìè ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèìè öâåòàìè ïî ñèðåíåâîìó ïîëþ. Îò ñîðî÷êè ðÿáèëî â ãëàçàõ, è Ãàððè òóò æå ïðèêàçàë åå óáðàòü. Âîò òàê ëó÷øå. _

_«Òû åùå ìîëîäîé, Ãàððè.»_

_«Ãëóïîñòè!» - ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèë îí, áåñöåðåìîííî îòîäâèãàÿ Òîìà è çàáèðàÿñü ê íåìó â êðîâàòü. Ïî÷åìó-òî ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà ñîâåðøåííî íåîáõîäèìî çàëåçòü ê Òîìó â ïîñòåëü è òàì ñèäåòü, ïîäîáðàâ íîãè è ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà êîëåíè. Äà, è åùå óêðûòüñÿ äî ïîäáîðîäêà øåëêîâîé ïðîñòûíåé, - «ß çíàþ, ÷òî õîðîøî, à ÷òî ïëîõî.»_

_×åðíûé Ëîðä ðàññìåÿëñÿ ñåðåáðÿííûì ñìåõîì. _

_«Íó ÷òî æ, íàó÷è ìåíÿ òîãäà... Ìîæåò, è  ìíå ñòàíåò ëåã÷å.»_

_Ãàððè ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî íàõìóðèë áðîâè._

_«Õîðîøî – ýòî êîãäà íèêòî íèêîãî íå óáèâàåò. Êîãäà íåò ñòðàäàíèé. Êîãäà âñå äðóã äðóãà ëþáÿò. Êîãäà íèêòî íèêîãî íå îáèæàåò...»_

_«À åñëè óæå óáèëè?» - ðåçêî ïðåðâàë Ãàððèíó ïàöèôèñêóþ ðå÷ü Âîëüäåìîðò, ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì ñ íèì íà êðîâàòè, - «Åñëè óæå áðîñèëè, îáèäåëè, çàñòàâèëè? ×òî òîãäà? Òîæå – ëþáèòü? Òîæå âèëÿòü õâîñòîì?»_

_Ãàððè íå ñìîã îòâåòèòü. Êàê ñòðàøíî, ÷òî îí òàê ïîõîæ íà ÷åëîâåêà, óáèâøåãî åãî ñîáñòâåííûõ ðîäèòåëåé. Òîì çíàþùå êèâíóë ãîëîâîé è çåâíóë. _

_«ß çíàë, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ïîéìåøü.»_

_Ãàððè ñåðäèòî õìûêíóë._

_«Ñêëèçêèé çìåé...»_

_Òîì ñíîâà çàñìåÿëñÿ._

_«Î íåò, ìîé þíûé äðóã, ñêëèçêèé çìåé – ýòî âàø äîñòîïî÷òåííûé ñîäåðæàòåëü... À âîò è îí ñàì, ëåãîê íà ïîìèíå... ß çíàë, ÷òî åãî ñîáëàçíèò âàøà ìîëîäàÿ êðîâü.»_

_Ãàððè äåðíóë ãîëîâó ââåðõ è óâèäåë Ñíýéïà â ÷óòü ðàñïëûâàþùåìñÿ äâåðíîì ïðîåìå. Âîò ýòî îí çðÿ ñäåëàë! Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ìåäëåííî çàêèïàþùóþ çëîñòü – ñ êàêîé ñòàòè Ñåâåðóñ çàëåç â åãî ëè÷íûé ìèð ôàíòàçèé? _

_Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò ïîòÿíóëñÿ êóäà-òî ðóêîé è äîñòàë áåëóþ ÿïîíñêóþ ìàñêó. Çàòåì, çàáðàâ âîëîñû íà çàòûëîê, íàòÿíóë åå íà ëèöî. Ãàððè ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî è îí ðåøèë åãî íå îñòàíàâëèâàòü._

_Ñòàâøèé ñðàçó êàêèì-òî íåçíàêîìûì ãîëûé ÷åëîâåê, ëåæàùèé ðÿäîì ñ íèì â êðîâàòè, ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ âäðóã íà ëîêòå, îáõâàòèë åãî, Ãàððè çà òàëèþ è äåðíóë ïî êðîâàòè âíèç. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ ëåæàùèì ãîëîâîé íà ìÿãêîì øåëêîâîì âàëèêå. Âîëüäåìîðò ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî åãî ñòàâøåé  îáíàæåííîé ãðóäè è ñêàçàë, ñòðàííî ãóäÿ èç-ïîä ìàñêè ñâîèì îáû÷íî êðàñèâûì ãîëîñîì:_

_«Òû ïîìíèøü, Ñåâåðóñ? Ýòî áûëè âåñåëûå ãîäû...»_

_È ïî ñëåãêà äåðíóâøèìñÿ êâåðõó ãóáàì è ÷óòü çàïîòåâøèì ðóìÿíöåì ñìóùåíèÿ ùåêàì ïðîôåññîðà, Ãàððè âäðóã ïîíÿë. Âîëüäåìîðò ÷óòü ñëûøíî õìûêíóë.    _

_Ãîñïîäè, êàê îí ìîã áûòü òàêèì ñëåïöîì! Âåäü âîò æå îíà ïðàâäà – âñå âðåìÿ ýòîò ïðîñòîé îòâåò âàëÿëñÿ ó íåãî ïåðåä íîñîì! È îí âäðóã âîî÷èþ óâèäåë ÝÒÎ – Ñåâåðóñ, ìîëîäîé, íî óæå âàëüÿæíûé, ãëàäêàÿ áëåäíàÿ êîæà... ÷åðíûå, ãóñòûå êàê è ñåãîäíÿ, äëèííûå  âîëîñû... Êàê æå ýôôåêòíî îí ñìîòðèòñÿ ðÿäîì ñ çàãîðåëûì äî ñìóãëîñòè, õóäîùàâûì ìàëü÷èêîì ñ òåìíîçåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. Àõ êàêàÿ æå îíè ýôôåêòíàÿ ïàðà! Ïàðà? Ãàððè ïðî ñåáÿ ãîðüêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Îí íåîäîîöåíèâàåò òåìïåðàìåíò ïîäðîñòàþùåãî ïîêîëåíèÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Êóäà æå, ïî-âàøåìó, îíè ïîäåâàëè Ëþöèÿ? Íå îáèäÿò æå îíè òàêîãî õîðîøåíüêîãî ìàëü÷èêà, à òåì áîëåå ñîêóðñíèêà, à òåì áîëåå ïî óøè âëþáëåííîãî â ñëèçåðèíñêîãî âîæàêà. È âîò âàì óæå íå äâà, à öåëûõ òðè òåëà ñïëåëèñü íà ìîêðîé îò ïîòà ïîñòåëè, áåççàñòåí÷èâî ïðåêðàñíàÿ íàãîòà ïåðåëèâàåòñÿ â òÿæåëîì, íàñûùåííîì, ïðîïèòàííîì ñåêñîì âîçäóõå..._

_«Ãàððè», - ïðåðâàë åãî ÿðêèå âèäåíèÿ ëþáèìûé è íåíàâèñòíûé ãîëîñ, Ñåâåðóñ ïîäîøåë áëèæå, - «Ýòî âñå áûëî î÷åíü äàâíî...»_

_«Î äà, Ãàððè...», - ñ âèäèìûì ñîæàëåíèåì äîáàâèë Âîëüäåìîðò èç ïîä ìàñêè, - «Ñëèçåðèíñêèõ îðãèé áîëüøå íåò – óâû! È ëèøü òîëüêî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá ýòèõ ïðåêðàñíûõ íî÷àõ îñòàëèñü ëåæàòü äóøèñòûì áóòîíîì â êîðçèíå ìîåé ïàìÿòè...» - îí ïîñìàêîâàë ìåòàôîðó, íåìàëî íàñëàæäàÿñü, âèäèìî, ñâîåé ðîìàíòè÷íîñòüþ._

_«Õâàòèò îá ýòîì!» - ðÿâêíóë íà íåãî Ñíýéï._

_Òîì â êîìè÷åñêîì óæàñå ïîäíÿë îáå ðóêè, çàùèùàÿñü. Ïðè ýòîì ïðîñòûíÿ ñêîëüçíóëà íèæå, îáíàæàÿ òóãî íàêà÷åííûé, ïëîñêèé æèâîò. _

_«Ïîòòåð...» - íà÷àë Ñíýéï è ïîëîæèë ðóêó Ãàððè íà ïëå÷î._

_«Íå ïðèêàñàéñÿ êî ìíå!» - ñëåãêà âèçãëèâî ïîòðåáîâàë Ãàððè, è îòäåðíóëñÿ îò ïðîõëàäíîé ðóêè íàñòîëüêî äàëåêî, íàñêîëüêî ìîã. À «ìîã» îí îòäåðíóòüñÿ òîëüêî äî íå èìåþùåãî, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ Òîìà. Êîòîðûé ìèëî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó Ãàððè íà ïëå÷î.   _

_×åðíûé âçãëÿä ïîìóòíåë îò ãíåâà._

_«Êàê ñìååøü òû îáâèíÿòü ìåíÿ â òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî äâàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä?» - ïðîøèïåë ïðîôåññîð ñòðàøíûì, âêðàä÷èâûì ãîëîñîì, - «Êàêîå òû èìååøü ïðàâî ïðåäúÿâëÿòü êî ìíå ïðåòåíçèè, Ïîòòåð? Ïîñìîòðè íà ñåáÿ. Ó òåáÿ äàæå â ôàíòàçèÿõ îäíè ãîëûå ìóæèêè! Ïî÷åìó ×åðíûé Âëàñòåëèí ëåæèò ó òåáÿ íà ïëå÷å – ãîëûé?!»_

_Îò íåîæèäàííîé êîíöîâêè Ãàððè âäðóã ñòàëî ñìåøíî. «Ãîëûå ìóæèêè» áûëè ïðèâåäåíû íó óæ ñîâñåì íå â òåìó.  Ïîõîæå, ñìåøíî ñòàëî íå òîëüêî åìó îäíîìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî, çàðûâøèñü ìåæäó åãî øååé è ïëå÷îì, Òîì âäðóã èçäàë ñòðàííûé õðþêàþùèé çâóê._

_Ñíýéï ÷óòü çàìåòíî ïîêðàñíåë è ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñîáðàòü âîåäèíî ñâîé ñëåãêà ïîäòàÿâøèé èìèäæ «Ñòðàøíîãî è Óæàñíîãî». _

_«Ïîçâîëüòå íàïîìíèòü âàì, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé òàê óþòíî óñòðîèëñÿ íà âàøåé âïàëîé ãðóäè, åñòü íè êòî èíîé, êàê Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò, ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü...»_

_«Çàìîë÷è, çàìîë÷è...» - ïðîñòîíàë âäðóã Òîì, òåðÿÿ ñâîå èãðèâîå íàñòðîåíèå ãäå-òî íà ñåðåäèíå ýòîé êîðîòêîé íîòàöèè._

_«Î, ìàëåíüêîìó Òîìó ñòûäíî!» - äåëàííî óäèâèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åìó òîæå ñòàëî ñòûäíî. _

_«Ñåâåðóñ, íå íàäî», - ïîïðîñèë îí, - «ß âñå çíàþ, è îí òîæå. Õâàòèò îá ýòîì»_

_Ñíýéï ñ ñåêóíäó ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñâîèì ïðèñòàëüíûì ãëóáîêèì âçãëÿäîì, áóäòî ðåøàÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, â êàêóþ êàòåãîðèþ áåçóìèÿ ñòîèò îïðåäåëèòü Ãàððèíî ïîâåäåíèå, à èìåííî – ïðèíèìàíèÿ â ñâîè îáúÿòèÿ ÷åëîâåêà, óáèâøåãî åãî ðîäèòåëåé, è ñêîðåé âñåãî, òàê íè÷åãî è íå ðåøèâ, êèâíóë, ñîãëàøàÿñü._

_«Õâàòèò îá ýòîì. Ìû íå äîëæíû òåðÿòü âðåìÿ. Äà è, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âàñ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïðèâëåêàþò ïîäîáíûå ýêñöåññû, íî íå ìîãëè áû âû...», - è Ñíýéï êðàñíîðå÷èâî óêàçàë ðóêîé íà òî, ÷òî âñå åùå ïðîèñõîäèëî ïîñðåäè ñïàëüíîé êîìíàòû Âîëüäåìîðòà._

_Ãàððè çàëèëñÿ ðóìÿíöåì è ðåçêî ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü âûãíàòü èç ñâîåãî êàïðèçíîãî âîîáðàæåíèÿ (ïî÷òè âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå â ýòè äíè â åãî âîîáðàæåíèè ïðèíèìàëî ðåàëüíóþ òðåõìåðíóþ ôîðìó) áåññòûäíî çàíèìàþùóþñÿ ñàìûì ãðÿçíûì ñåêñîì òðîèöó. Ýòî íå î÷åíü-òî ïîìîãëî è þíûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ ïðèøëîñü âûêèäûâàòü âîí ÷óòü ëè íå çà ãîëûå øêèðêè. Þíûé Ñåâåðóñ ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ ÿðîñòíåå âñåõ è ïî÷åìó-òî ïûòàëñÿ çàòÿíóòü è Ãàððè â êó÷ó ìàëî. Íàêîíåö, ñ âîäâîðåíèåì ïîðÿäêà â êîìíàòå áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî. Åñëè ìîæíî íàçâàòü ïîðÿäêîì äâóõ êðîâíûõ âðàãîâ ëåæàùèõ â îáíèìêó, è îäíîãî î÷åíü ñåðäèòîãî ïðîôåññîðà.    _

_«Ïîòòåð, ÿ íàäåþñü, òû ïîìíèøü, çà÷åì ìû çäåñü?»_

_Ãàððè ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé – îí íå ïîìíèë. Âîëüäåìîðò ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî íå î÷åíü âðàçóìèòåëüíîå, íî íàïîìèíàþùèå «ÿ áû âàì îòâåòèë, çà÷åì âû çäåñü», â Ãàððèíî ïëå÷î. Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë._

_«Ñåàìóñ?» - íàïîìíèë îí Ãàððè._

_«Î...» - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - «Î!»_

_Ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì îí îòòîëêíóë Òîìà äàëüøå íà êðîâàòü. _

_«Ìåðëèí, êàê ÿ ìîã çàáûòü, Ñåâ, êàê çàòìåíèå íàøëî...» - Ãàððè áûë â óæàñå. _

_«Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî», - íåîæèäàííî ëåãêî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, - «Â òâîèõ ôàíòàçèÿõ áîëüøóþ ðîëü èãðàåò ïîäñîçíàíèå, íåæåëè ëîãèêà.»_

_Âîëüäåìîðò ñíîâà îêàçàëñÿ îäåòûì  â îòâðàòèòåëüíóþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó è áåç ìàñêè. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ áûëî âîäâîðèòü Çîëîòóþ ×åðíóþ Ìåòêó íà ãðóäü äëÿ ñîëèäíîñòè, íî Ãàððè ÿðîñòíûì (áîëåå ÷åì íóæíî) äâèæåíèåì âîëè ñîðâàë åå ïðî÷ü. Ïîðà áûëî ïîêàçàòü Âîëüäåìîðòó, êòî çäåñü ãëàâíûé._

_«Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî íàì íóæíî.» - ýòî íå áûë âîïðîñ. Îäíàêî, êàê íè ñòðàííî, Âîëüäåìîðò ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. _

_«Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðîãî ïðèâîëîê ê òåáå Ëþöèé – ÿ æåëàþ, ÷òîáû òû îñâîáîäèë åãî íåìåäëåííî!» - ïîòðåáîâàë Ãàððè, - «Åñëè íåò – êëÿíóñü, ÿ íàâëåêó íà òåáÿ òàêèå êîøìàðû è óæàñû, ÷òî òû áóäåøü áîÿòüñÿ ëå÷ü ñïàòü...»_

_Âîëüäåìîðò ïîäíÿë ðóêó, çàùèùàÿñü._

_«Ïîäîæäè, Ãàððè, ÊÀÊÎÃÎ ÌÀËÜ×ÈÊÀ?!»_

_Ãàððè è Ñåâåðóñ â îäèíàêîâîì èçóìëåíèè óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî. _

_«Ðàçâå Ëþöèé íèêîãî íå ïðèâîäèë ê òåáå? Ñåàìóñà Ôèííèãàíà? Ìàëåíüêèé òàêîé, ïîõîæ íà äåâî÷êó?»_

_Òîì ñíîâà ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ñòàíîâÿñü âñå áëåäíåå è áëåäíåå. Ãàððè áåñïîìîùíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ïðîôåññîðà._

_«Çà÷åì æå îí åãî ïîõèòèë?»_

_«Îí íå âðåò?» - Ñíýéï ïîêàçàë ãëàçàìè íà ïðèòèõøåãî ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà._

_«Îí íå ìîæåò ìíå âðàòü», - Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàë. Íå ìîã æå Ëþöèé óêðàòü Ñåàìóñà äëÿ ñåáÿ? _

_Íåîæèäàííî Âîëüäåìîðò èçäàë ñòîí._

_«Î, íåò! Î, Ìåðëèí, êàêîé èäèîò!» - îí îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêó, è çàêðûë ãëàçà ðóêîé._

_«Â ÷åì äåëî?» - Ãàððè âäðóã ñòàëî ñòðàøíî. ×òî-òî âûøëî èç ïîä êîíòðîëÿ. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî â âîçäóõå, áóäòî... ãíèåíèå, áóäòî òîíêèé çàïàõ ïëåñåíè..._

_ Âîëüäåìîðò ÷òî-òî ïðîñòîíàë ñåáå â ðóêàâ. Çàòåì óáðàë ðóêó ñ ëèöà, è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîèõ íåïðîøåííûõ ãîñòåé íåâåðÿùèì âçãëÿäîì_

_«Íàâåðíîå, ÿ ñëåãêà ïåðåáîðùèë ñ Ëþöèåì... Îí ñâèõíóëñÿ.»_

_Ñíýéï ñäåëàë íåòåðïåëèâûé æåñò ðóêîé._

_«ß... ñêàçàë åìó, ÷òî ïðîùó åãî, åñëè îí ïðèíåñåò ìíå â æåðòâó... Äðàêî.»_

_Ñíýéï ïîäíÿë áðîâè, à Ãàððè âçÿëñÿ ðóêîé çà ñåðäöå. _

_Òîì âûãëÿäåë áåñïîìîùíûì è ðàñòåðÿíûì._

_«ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ïîèãðàòü â Áîãà. ß äóìàë, îí ïðèâåäåò åãî êî ìíå. Ýòî. Áûëà. Øóòêà.» _

*  *  *

«Ïðîôåññîð! Ãàððè! ×òî ñ âàìè? Î÷íèòåñü!» - íàçîéëèâûé Ãåðìèîíèí ãîëîñ âûøâûðíóë èõ îáîèõ â ðåàëüíîñòü. Ãàððè ïîåæèëñÿ ó Ñíýéïà íà êîëåíÿõ è Ãåðìèîíà, ñòîÿùàÿ ðÿäîì ñî ñòàêàíîì âîäû, ïîêðàñíåëà. Ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó ñòîëà îí çàìåòèë íåëîâêî ïåðåìèíàþùåãîñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó Ðîíà.

«Ãäå Äðàêî?» - õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë ïðîôåññîð.

Ðîí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

«Îíè ñ ìàòåðüþ àïïàðèðîâàëè äîìîé...»

«Íåò!» - âñêðèêíóë Ãàððè. Åñëè òàì Ëþöèé! 

Ïðîôåññîð ñæàë Ãàððèíî êîëåíî. 

«Ó íàñ íåò âðåìåíè, Ïîòòåð!» - îí êèíóë âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû, -  «Åùå ïÿòü ìèíóò.»

«×òî íàì äåëàòü?»

Ñíýéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

«Íè÷åãî. Òû îñòàåøüñÿ çäåñü. Ýòî ìîÿ áèòâà.»

Ãàððè ïðèæàëñÿ êðåï÷å. Ãåðìèîíà ñ Ðîíîì, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, íàáëþäàëè çà ñöåíîé ïðîùàíèÿ.

«Íå óõîäè. Íå îñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ», - ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîãëàäèë åãî ùåêó áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì è ïðèòÿíóë â ïîöåëóé. Ïî âîöàðèâøåéñÿ â êîìíàòå òèøèíå Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ëþáîïûòíûå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû íàêîíåö-òî îñòàâèëè èõ íàåäèíå. Íå òî ÷òîáû ýòî èìåëî êàêîå-òî çíà÷åíèå – îí ìîã íàïëåâàòü íà âåñü ìèð, ïîêà Ñåâåðóñ êàñàåòñÿ ñâîèìè ãóáàìè åãî. 

«ß âåðíóñü.»

«Îáåùàåøü?»

«Îáåùàþ.»

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ãëàçà íàïîëíÿþòñÿ íåïðîøåííûìè ñëåçàìè. 

«Íå ïëà÷ü.»

«Íå áóäó.»

«Îáåùàåøü?»

«Îáåùàþ.»         

Ìèíóòíàÿ ñòðåëêà ÷àñîâ ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê äâåíàäöàòè. Ãàððè â áåñïîëåçíîì, íåìîì îò÷àÿíèè âöåïèëñÿ â ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, ïåðåïëåòÿ ïàëüöû ñ ãëàäêèìè, óñêîëüçàþùèìè ïðÿäÿìè... Âîò òàê è ëþáîâü åãî íåóìîëèìî, íåíàâÿç÷èâî óñêîëüçàåò ïðî÷ü, óòåêàåò ïðîìåæ ïàëüöåâ, îñòàâëÿÿ ëèøü íå÷òî ãîðüêî-ñëàäêîå, êàêóþ-òî êîëêóþ, ùåêî÷óùóþ ñåðäöå òîñêó... 

Ñåâåðóñ ïðîâåë ïàëüöåì ïî Ãàððèíûì äðîæàùèì ãóáàì è óùèïíóë åãî çà êîí÷èê íîñà.

«Âû îò ìåíÿ òàê áûñòðî íå èçáàâèòåñü, ìèñòåð Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Êòî-òî æå íàêîíåö äîëæåí ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû âû ïîëó÷èëè ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåå îáðàçîâàíèå.»

Ãàððè èçäàë ñìåøîê, ðàçáàâëåííûé âñõëèïîì.   

«Ìíå ïîðà.»

Ãàððè êèâíóë, íî ñ ìåñòà íå ñäâèíóëñÿ. 

«Ãàððè...»

«Ñåé÷àñ... Åùå ìèã», - è îí âæàëñÿ â îáíèìàþùóþ åãî òåìíóþ ïðîõëàäó Ñíýéïîâîé ðîáû, âäûõàÿ â ñòàâøèé ðîäíûì çàïàõ... ìîæåò áûòü, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. È òàì, â ìÿãêîì, çàùèùàþùåì åãî îòî âñåõ áåä è íàïàñòåé, òåìíî-áëåäíîì ïëåíó, â îáëàêå ÷óäåñíîãî àðîìàòà òîíêèõ äóõîâ è êèòàéñêîãî øåëêà, ðîäèëèñü íàêîíåö íóæíûå ñëîâà.

«ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ.»         

Äëèííûå ðóêè ïðèæàëè åãî êðåï÷å.

«ß çíàþ.»   

Êàê íè æåëàë Ãàððè, ÷òîáû ìîìåíò ðàññòàâàíèÿ íèêîãäà íå íàñòóïàë, îäíîãî åãî æåëàíèÿ áûëî ìàëî. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñëèøêîì êîðîòêèõ ìèíóò Ñåâåðóñ ìÿãêî, íî íàñòîé÷èâî çàñòàâèë åãî ñëåçòü ñî ñâîèõ ñ êîëåí è ïîäíÿëñÿ. ×àñû íà÷àëè áèòü ïîëíî÷ü. Ñíýéï çàêðûë ãëàçà è ñòàë ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê àïïàðèðîâàíèþ. Ãàððè âäðóã ñòàëî òàê òÿæåëî ñìîòðåòü íà âñå ýòî, ÷òî îí îòâåðíóëñÿ. Äëèííûå ïàëüöû íàïîñëåäîê âçúåðîøèëè åìó âîëîñû è â êîìíàòå íàñòóïèëà ïóãàþùàÿ òèøèíà. Äàæå íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî îñòàëñÿ îäèí. 

*  *  *

Îí íå ïîìíèë ñêîëüêî ïðîøëî âðåìåíè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïðîáèëî äâåíàäàòü. Ñêîðåå âñåãî íåìíîãî. Ïî îáùåïðèíÿòûì êðèòåðèÿì. Áûòü ìîæåò äâàäöàòü ìèíóò. Èëè òðèäöàòü. Ãàððè óñïåë íàñ÷èòàòü íåñêîëüêî íåáîëüøèõ âå÷íîñòåé. Ñèäÿ â êóõíå çà ñòîëîì â ìîë÷àëèâîì äèñêîìôîðòå îò îáùåñòâà ñâîèõ êîãäà-òî òàêèõ áëèçêèõ äðóçåé, Ãàððè ñæèìàë â îáîèõ ðóêàõ ÷àøêó ñ ãîðÿ÷èì ÷àåì è ïåðåæèâàë. Æäàòü ñòàíîâèëîñü ÷åðòîâñêè òðóäíî. 

«Ãàððè», - òèõî ïîçâàë åãî Ðîí.

Ãàððè ïîäíÿë îò ÷àøêè çàïëàêàííûå ãëàçà. Îí îáåùàë Ñåâåðóñó íå ïëàêàòü. Êàê æå èíîãäà òÿæåëî ñäåðæèâàòü îáåùàíèÿ. 

«×òî, Ðîí?»

«ß ïîéäó óëîæó Ãåðìè â êðîâàòü.»

Ãåðìèîíà òàê ðåçêî ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó îò ãðóäè ñâîåãî áîéôðåíäà, ÷òî Ðîí ïîëó÷èë óäàð â ïîäáîðîäîê. Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî ãëàçà ó íåå òàêèå æå îïóõøèå, êàê è ó íåãî ñàìîãî, ïðàâäà ïî äðóãîé ïðè÷èíå. 

«ß íå õî÷ó ñïàòü.»

Ðîí óñìåõíóëñÿ.

«À êòî ãîâîðèò ïðî ñîí?»

Ãåðìèîíà â óæàñå îòñòðàíèëàñü îò íåãî.

«Ðîí, êàê òû ìîæåøü ïðî ýòî ãîâîðèòü?! Ñåé÷àñ? Êîãäà Ñåàìóñ òàì...»

«Ìû íè÷åãî íå çíàåì ïðî Ñåàìóñà!», - íàñòîÿòåëüíî ñêàçàë Ðîí. 

«Ðîí, â ñàìîì äåëå...» - óñòàëî ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè, ïîíèìàÿ Ãåðìèîíó, êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå.

«Íó è ñèäèòå òóò!» - Ðîí íåîæèäàííî ðàçîçëèëñÿ. Íåðâû ñêàçûâàëèñü íà âñåõ, - «Êàê íà ïîõîðîíàõ, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî!» 

È ñåðäèòî õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ, Ðîí âûøåë èç êóõíè. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî è îí ñîéäåò ñ óìà. Äîëæåí æå áûòü êîíåö âñåìó ýòîìó ïñèõîçó! Ñíà÷àëà îí âåäåò äóøåùèïàòåëüíûå áåñåäû ñ ñàìûì ñòðàøíûì êîëäóíîì ñòîëåòèÿ, çàòåì çàëåçàåò ê ýòîìó êîëäóíó â ïîñòåëü, à ïîòîì òîëüêî è æäåò òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî óáèëè. Æäåò ëè? Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ. Õî÷åò ëè îí, ÷òîáû Ñåâåðóñ óáèë Òîìà? ...Òåìíûå ãóñòûå âîëîñû, êðàñíûå ãëàçà, ïóøèñòûå ðåñíèöû... Ó Òîìà çàìå÷àòåëüíûé, ëåãêèé õàðàêòåð, ñ íèì ïðèÿòíî ïîáåñåäîâàòü, ïîãîâîðèòü íà ôèëîñîôñêèå òåìû, äà è ïðîñòî ïîáîëòàòü... Äðóã... Òàêîé äðóã, êàêîãî ó Ãàððè åùå íèêîãäà íå áûëî. Âçðîñëûé, óìíûé, íà÷èòàííûé è âåñåëûé. Ïðîñòî äóøêà! È Ãàððè âäðóã ñî âñåé îïðåäåëåííîé îò÷åòëèâîñòüþ ìûñëè ïîíÿë, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò äîáèëñÿ òîãî, ÷åãî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, äîáèâàëñÿ ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà – íå ñìîòðÿ íà âñþ ñâîþ êîëäîâñêóþ ìîùü è âëàñòü íàä ìîçãîì è ôàíòàçèÿìè ñâîåãî âðàãà, Ãàððè ñòàë áåççàùèòåí ïðåä åãî ëèöîì. Âåëèêèé Áåëûé Ðûöàðü Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå ñìîæåò óáèòü ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå îñèëèò åãî, à ïîòîìó ÷òî íå çàõî÷åò. Ó íåãî ïðîñòî íå ïîäíèìåòñÿ ðóêà. Áîãè, êàê ñòðàøíî! ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?     

Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó îò ñòîëà. Íåèçâåñòíî, ÷òî áûëî íàïèñàíî íà åãî ëèöå, íî Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà è ïîåæèëàñòü îò Ãàððèíîãî âçãëÿäà.

«Ãåðìè», - Ãàððè ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå, - «Òû äîëæíà ìíå ïîìî÷ü.»

*  *  *

«Òàê, ïîâòîðè.»

Ãåðìèîíà, íàõìóðèëà áðîâè, è íåìåäëåííî ñíîâà ñòàëà ïîõîæà íà ëó÷øóþ ó÷åíèöó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî êîëëåäæà. 

«Äîæäàòüñÿ ïîêà òû âïàäåøü â òðàíñ. Ââåñòè âíóòðèâåííî óñèëÿþùåå ìàãèþ Çåëüå», - Ãåðìèîíà äîòðîíóëàñü ðóêîé äî áëåñòÿùåãî ñòàðîìîäíîãî øïðèöà, ëåæàùåãî â äàííûé ìîìåíò íà ìåòàëè÷åñêîé ïîäñòàâêå, - «×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò íåéòðàëèçîâàòü åãî äåéñòâèå, ÷òîáû ìàãèÿ íå ðàçðóøèëà òåëî...» - âòîðîé øïðèö íà äðóãîé ïîäñòàâêå.

«Íå ïåðåïóòàé.»

Ãåðìèîíà ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé.

«×åðåç ïîë÷àñà...»

«È íå ìèíóòîé äîëüøå», - â êîòîðûé ðàç äîáàâèë Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà, áóäó÷è õîðîøåé ó÷åíèöåé è ïðèâûêøàÿ ïîâòîðÿòü âñå çàó÷åííîå ïî äåñÿòè ðàç, íå ðàññåðäèëàñü. 

«È íå ìèíóòîé äîëüøå», - ïîâòîðèëà îíà, - «Îòâèíòèòü êðàí êàïåëüíèöû ñ ïðîáóæäàþùèì Çåëüåì.»

Ãàððè óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóë. Â êîíöå-êîíöîâ ÷åãî îí ðàçíåðâíè÷àëñÿ? Ãåðìèîíó âåäü íå çà êðàñèâûå ãëàçà ïðîèçâåëè â ïðåôåêòû. Õîòÿ ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû áûòü ñïîñîáíîé â ìàãèè, à ñ äðóãîé – â ìàãè÷åñêîé ìåäèöèíå...

«Âñå.»

Ãàððè åùå ðàç êèâíóë è îòêðûë ðîò, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó îáìîòàííóþ â ìÿãêèé áèíò äåðåâÿííóþ äîùå÷êó. Íà ÿçûê ëåã ãîðüêîâàòûé âêóñ áîëüíèöû, êîãäà îí ïðèêóñèë åå çóáàìè. Íî ýòî áûëî íå âàæíî. Óñèëÿþùåå ìàãèþ Çåëüå îáåùàåò áûòü ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî áîëåçíåííûì, à çóáû ñîõðàíèòü Ãàððè íå ïîìåøàåò.      

Ãåðìèîíà ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ãîëîâå.

«ß âñå åùå ïðîòèâ, Ãàððè.»

Ãàððè âîçìóùåííî ïðîìû÷àë ñêâîçü êëÿï, ÷òî îí, âîîáùå-òî òîæå ïðîòèâ, íî äåëàòü åìó íå÷åãî, è åñëè îíè õîòÿò óñòðîèòü ñþðïðèç âñåì ýòèì Òåìíûì Âëàñòåëèíàì è èõ ðó÷íûì âàìïèðàì – ðàññóæäàòü èì íå ñëåäóåò. Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà òàê, áóäòî íå ïîíÿëà íè åäèíîãî ñëîâà èç òîãî, ÷òî ñîîáùèë åé Ãàððè, íî êèâíóëà, ñîãëàøàÿñü, âèäèìî, ñ îñíîâíûì ïîòîêîì åãî ìûñëåé.

Îáîéäÿ êðîâàòü, íà êîòîðîé âîçëåæàë, áóäòî ãîòîâûé ê ñîáñòâåííîìó æåðòâîïðèíîøåíèþ Ãàððè, îíà çàñòåãíóëà ìàãè÷åñêè îáðàçîâàííûå âîêðóã åãî èêð è çàïÿñòèé ìÿãêèå êîæàííûå ðåìíè, ïðèêîâàâ åãî òàêèì ïðîñòûì îáðàçîì ê êðîâàòè. Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü ñâîå áåøåííî ñêà÷óùåå ñåðäöå, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî èç åãî íåðâîçíîñòè íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî íå âûéäåò. Îí íàïîìíèë ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî áûëà åãî èäåÿ, è ýòà èäåÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñèäåòü ñëîæà ðóêè, äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà ýòè èäèîòû ïîóáèâàþò äðóã äðóãà, èëè ïîêà â Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê íè íàãðÿíóò àâðîðû è íè çàáåðóò âñþ êîìïàíèþ â Àçáàêàí. Îí íå õîòåë óáèâàòü Òîìà, íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû Òîì óáèë Ñåâåðóñà... Âñå, ÷òî îí ìå÷òàë ñäåëàòü, ýòî ïîìî÷ü Ñåâåðóñó óëîæèòü ãðàôà â ãðîá íàäîëãî è ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. È îòïóñòèòü ñâîåãî ãëàâíîãî âðàãà íà âñå ÷åòûðå ñòîðîíû.

Ìåäëåííî, òÿæåëî íàâàëèâàëîñü çàòìåíèå. Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà, ÷òîáû óñêîðèòü ïðîöåññ. Ãåðìèîíèíû ëåãêèå ïîãëàæèâàíèÿ ïî åãî ïðàâîé ðóêå ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå íåîò÷åòëèâåå, áóäòî òåëî åãî âïàäàëî ïîä äåéñòâèå êàêîãî-òî çàìîðàæèâàþùåãî ñðåäñòâà, ïðèòóïëÿåùåãî âñå åãî ôèçè÷åñêèå îùóùåíèÿ. Êàê âñåãäà, ñíà÷àëà ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñ ìîçãîì íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò, ìûñëè äâèãàëèñü â ñâîåì îáû÷íîì ïîðÿäêå, ëîãèêà âåùåé ñòðîèëàñü áåç îñîáûõ çàòðóäíåíèé – è óæå â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå âñå ïåðåìåíèëîñü, áóäòî êòî-òî ùåëêíóë íåâèäèìûì ïåðåêëþ÷àòåëåì. Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå óñòàâàë ïîðàæàòüñÿ ýòîìó ïðîöåññó – òåðÿíèþ ñåáÿ â ñîáñòâåííûõ îùóùåíèÿõ, â ñîáñòâåííîì ïîäñîçíàíèè, ïîëíåéøåìó ðàñòâîðåíèþ åãî åùå íåïðî÷íîé, íåóñòàíîâèâøåéñÿ ëè÷íîñòè â âèðòóàëüíîì ìèðå ôàíòàçèé, çàïðåòíûõ ìûñëåé è ïîòàåííûõ æåëàíèé. Ìíîãî ðàç, ðàññóæäàÿ íàä òåì, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèò âî âðåìÿ ñåàíñîâ Ñâÿçè, Ãàððè ïîíèìàë, ÷òî åñëè áû íå ýòà ïîòåðÿ ñåáÿ, îí íèêîãäà áû íå ïîçâîëèë ñåáå òàêîãî ïðîñòîãî è áëèçêîãî îáùåíèÿ ñ ×åðíûì Ëîðäîì. Èáî ãëóáîêî â äóøå, êàê ýòî íè áûëî ãðóñòíî è ïîçîðíî ïðèçíàâàòü, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð âîâñå íå áûë ïðåêðàñíûì ðûöàðåì íà áåëîì êîíå. ×àñòî äóìàÿ î òîì, êàê ñëîæèëàñü åãî æèçíü, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïîíèìàë, â êàêîå îí ïðåâðàòèëñÿ  ñòðàøíîå ñóùåñòâî – îí ñòàë ïðåäàòåëåì, äðóãîì ÷åëîâåêà, óáèâøåãî åãî ðîäèòåëåé. Îí ÷óäîâèùå. Ìàëåíüêîå, íè÷òîæíîå, ïîðî÷íîå ÷óäîâèùå... Åãî ðóêè ïî ëîêîòü â ÷óæîé êðîâè... Â íåâèííîé... ìîëîäîé... ñëàäêîé... êðîâè... Êðîâü... Êðîâü.

... «ß çíàþ, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü, Ñåâåðóñ.»

«Îòïóñòè åãî.»

×óæàÿ ðå÷ü. Îêðóãëûå ãëàñíûå, ÷óòü øèïÿùèå ñîãëàñíûå, ñ õîðîøî ðàçëè÷èìûì «÷». Íî Ãàððè ïîíÿë. Åìó íå íàäî áûëî çíàòü ýòîò ÿçûê, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü åãî. È åùå îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî ãîâîðèò Ñåâåðóñ.

Ñòðàõ. Ñåâåðóñó ñòðàøíî. Ïî÷åìó åìó òàê ñòðàøíî? 

«Ìàëåíüêèå ëþäè. Ìåëêèå ëþäè. Òû íå âàìïèð, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû ÷åëîâåê. Òû ñìåðòíûé. Òû ëþáèøü ñìåðòíîãî. Òâîè æèçíè çàêîí÷àòñÿ. Òû íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå âîçðîäèøüñÿ.»

Ñíîâà ñòðàõ.

«Ýòî íå òâîå äåëî. Îòïóñòè ìàëü÷èêà.»

Ñìåõ. Îí íè÷åãî íå âèäèò. Òîëüêî ñëûøèò ýòîò áåçóìíûé, ðûêàþùèé ñìåõ. 

«Ãäå òâîÿ òâåðäîñòü äóõà, Ñåâåðóñ? Ãäå òâîÿ ãîðäîñòü? Òû óìîëÿåøü ìåíÿ, òâîåãî âðàãà? Íó, âñòàíü æå ïåðåäî ìíîé íà êîëåíè. ß îòïóùó...»

«ß íå óìîëÿþ. ß òðåáóþ. ß ïðèêàçûâàþ òåáå.»

Ñíîâà ñìåõ.

«Òû ìíå íå óêàçêà, Ñåâåðóñ.»

Ãàððè äàë çíàòü î ñåáå. Ñåâåðóñ âçäðîãíóë è òóò æå çðåíèå ïðîðåçàëîñü. Ãàððè óâèäåë ìèð ãëàçàìè Ñíýéïà. Ñ âûñîòû åãî ðîñòà. È ìèð åìó íå óëûáíóëñÿ. 

Ïîñðåäè îãðîìíîé, äðåâíåé, îêðóæåííîé êàìåííîé êîëîíàäîé çàëëû, êîòîðóþ Ãàððè ïðåæäå âèäåë òîëüêî â î÷åíü íåîïðåäåëåííîì âèäå, íàõîäèëñÿ íà ïüåäåñòàëå êàìåííûé æå ãðîá, êðûøêà, ðàçáèòàÿ, ëåæàëà ðÿäîì. Âîçëå ïüåäåñòàëà, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê íåìó ñïèíîé, ïîëóëåæàë ãðàô Äðàêóëà. Ãàððè ñðàçó æå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî îí – îí îäèí ìîã âûãëÿäåòü ÒÀÊ. Äëèííûå, ïî ïîÿñ, ãóñòûå êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû, áîðîäêà êëèíûøêîì, áîðäîâûé, ðàñøèòûé àëûìè öâåòàìè, òàòàðñêèé õàëàò, ñèíèå ïàíòàëîíû äî êîëåí, êðàñíûå òóôëè ñ ÷óòü çàãíóòûìè êîíöàìè – òàêèì, êàêèì îí è èçîáðàæàëñÿ íà ñòàðûõ, ïîòåðòûõ êíèæíûõ èëëþñòðàöèÿõ. Òîëüêî â êíèæêàõ íå î÷åíü òî÷íî ïåðåäàâàëàñü ýòà äüÿâîëüñêàÿ óõìûëêà, ïîõîæàÿ íà çâåðèíûé îñêàë, îñòðûé ïîäáîðîäîê, öåïêèé, êîëþ÷èé âçãëÿä ïî÷òè æåëòûõ íå÷åëîâå÷üèõ ãëàç. Íî ãëàâíîå çàêëþ÷àëîñü íå â òîì, êàê Ãðàô Äðàêóëà âûãëÿäèò, à â ÷åì-òî äðóãîì, â êàêîé-òî çëîâåùåé, ãóñòîé àóðå ñòðàõà, êîòîðàÿ ñæèìàëà ñåðäöå æåëåçíûì êóëàêîì.

Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî â ýòîò ðàç âñå äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûãëÿäÿò òàê, êàê îí èõ âèäèò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñåãîäíÿøíèé Ñåàíñ áûë ñîâåðøåííî íîâûì åãî èçîáðåòåíèåì – ïîñåùåíèå ìîçãà òåõ, ê êîìó îí ïðèâÿçàí, áåç âïàäàíèÿ ýòèõ ïðèâÿçàííûõ â ñîñòîÿíèå òðàíñà. Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, ýòà, óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàííàÿ Ñâÿçü ïîçâîëÿëà Ãàððè âèäåòü âñå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî âîêðóã ãëàçàìè Ñåâåðóñà Ñíýéïà èëè Ëîðäà Âîëüäåìîðòà. È, êîíå÷íî, ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ïðèíÿòèè èìè ðåøåíèé.         

Ñåâåðóñ íàïðÿãñÿ, ïûòàÿñü íåéòðàëèçîâàòü Ãàððèíî ïðèñóòñòâèå, íî èç ýòîãî, êàê è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü, íè÷åãî íå âûøëî. Òîãäà Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðîôåññîð ðåøèë ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà îêðóæàþùåì. Ãàððè ðåøèë ïîñëåäîâàòü åãî ïðèìåðó. 

Ãðàô Äðàêóëà áûë ñëàá. Âûâàëèâøèñü, êàê Ãàððè óçíàë èç ïàìÿòè Ñåâåðóñà, èç ãðîáà, â êîòîðîì ïðîëåæàë íåïîäâèæíûì, ìåðòâûì òåëîì 500 äîëãèõ ëåò, ãðàô åëå øåâåëèë êîíå÷íîñòÿìè. È âñå æå Ñíýéï îïîçäàë. Ãàððè ïîíÿë ýòî, êèíóâ âçãëÿä ãðàôó íà êîëåíè, ãäå ïàðàëèçîâàííûé áîëüþ è ñòðàõîì ëåæàë ïåðåêèíóòûé ãðàôó ÷åðåç íîãè, ìàëåíüêèé, íåñ÷àñòíûé Ñåàìóñ. Ðóáàøêà íà ìàëü÷èêå áûëà ðàçîðâàíà ïî÷òè äî ïîÿñà, áëåäíîå äî ñèíåâû òåëî â íåïîíÿòíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ ïÿòíàõ è ïîäòåêàõ, âîëîñû êðåïêî ñõâà÷åíû êîñòëÿâîé ðóêîé ñ äëèííûìè íîãòÿìè. Ãëàçà Ñåàìóñà áûëè çàêðûòû è ñêâîçü òîíêèå ïðîçðà÷íûå âåêè îí äàæå ðàçãëÿäåë ïîëóçàêàòèâøèåñÿ çðà÷êè. Ó Ãàððè ñæàëîñü ñåðäöå.

Ñíýéï âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê çàêëèíàíèþ. Ãàððè, ñèäÿùåìó äî ïîðû äî âðåìåíè íåïîäâèæíî â åãî äðåâíåì ñîçíàíèè, ñòàëî íåìíîãî ñïîêîéíåå. Îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ìåæäó íèì è Ñåâåðóñîì âñå æå èìååòñÿ ìíîãî îáùåãî. Â ÷àñòíîñòè, ïðèíàäëåæíîñòü ê âîëøåáíîìó íàðîäó. 

«Ïåðâîå ñëîâî çàêëèíàíèÿ, Ñíýéï, è ìàëü÷èøêà óìðåò», - ïëþíóë ãðàô, è ÷òîáû ïðèäàòü ñâîèì ñëîâàì âåñà, ñ âèäèìûì óñèëèåì ïîäòÿíóë ãîëîâó Ñåàìóñà ïîâûøå è ïðèáëèçèë åãî øåþ ê îêðîâàâëåííûì ãóáàì. È òóò Ãàððè ïîíÿë, îòêóäà ýòà ñèíÿÿ áëåäíîñòü – íà øåå Ñåàìóñà çèÿëà îãðîìíàÿ, ðâàâàÿ, êðîâîòî÷àùàÿ ðàíà. Îäíîâðåìåííî ñòàëî áîëåå ÿñíûì åãî çðåíèå, áóäòî ïðîÿâèëèñü âäðóã îòòåíêè è ÿðêèå öâåòà, è Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî áûâøèå ïðåæäå ñåðûå, íåïîíÿòíûå ïÿòíà è ïîäòåêè åñòü íè ÷òî èíîå, êàê êðàñíàÿ, ãóñòàÿ êðîâü. Êðîâü Ñåàìóñà.  Îíà áûëà âåçäå, êóäà òîëüêî ïàäàë âçãëÿä – íà ðóêàõ âàìïèðà, íà åãî ãóáàõ è çóáàõ, íà áåëîé ðóáàøêå Ñåàìóñà. Êðîâü ñòåêàëà âíèç ïî òîíêîé øåå ìàëü÷èêà, ñîáèðàÿñü â êðàñíî-æèðíóþ ëóæèöó â ëîæáèíêå, òàì ãäå øåÿ ïåðåõîäèò â ãðóäü,  ëîæèëàñü íå÷åòêèìè, ñëèâàþùèìèñÿ ïÿòíàìè íà ðàñïèñíîé õàëàò ãðàôà... Ãàððè íå íóæíî áûëî áûòü ýêñïåðòîì, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî Ñåàìóñ óìèðàåò.

_//Åùå íåò...//_ Ñåâåðóñ çíàåò. Ñåâåðóñ ïåðâûé ïî÷óâñòâóåò, êîãäà ÷åðòà îòäåëÿþùàÿ æèçíü îò ñìåðòè áóäåò ïåðåøàãíóòà. 

«Îäèí ìîé ãëîòîê, è ìàëü÷èøêå êîíåö, Ñåâåðóñ», - ñíîâà ïðîøèïåë Äðàêóëà, âäûõàÿ ÷óâñòâåííûìè íîçäðÿìè çàïàõ Ñåàìóñîâîé êðîâè. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñíýéï òîæå ÷óâñòâóåò åãî. Îí íå ñòàë îïóñêàòü ïàëî÷êè, à òîëüêî ñïðîñèë:  

«×åãî òû õî÷åøü?»

Äðàêóëà êèâíóë êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó è Ñíýéï ÷óòü ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó. Ãàððè óâèäåë îñòàëüíûõ ó÷àñòíèêîâ ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ – ñòîÿùåãî íà êîëåíÿõ, íèçêî îïóñòèâøåãî ãîëîâó ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà, îäåòîãî ïî ïîëíîé ïðîãðàìå, ïîääåðæèâàþùåãî â ïîëóñèäÿùåì ïîëîæåíèè áåçäûõàííîå òåëî Ëþöèÿ Ìàëôîÿ. Ãàððè àõíóë. Êàêèì îáðàçîì Äðàêóëà óñïåë äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñòàðøåãî Ìàëôîÿ?! Ïîêîïàâøèñü â íåäàâíåé ïàìÿòè Ñåâåðóñà, Ãàððè óçíàë, ÷òî âîçíåñÿ îãëóøåííîãî ìàëü÷èêà íà êàìåííûé ïúåäåñòàë, Ëþöèé áûë ïîïðîñòó ñíåñåí â ñòîðîíó îòëåòåâøåé ïóäîâîé êðûøêîé, êîòîðàÿ ïðîñòî ÷óäîì íå ïðèáèëà îñòàâëåííîãî ðÿäîì ñ ãðîáîì ñâÿçàííîãî ïî ðóêàì è íîãàì Ñåàìóñà. Ëþöèé æå ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå è áûë ïîäõâà÷åí ïîäîñïåâøèì ê òîé ìèíóòå Âîëüäåìîðòîì.  Âîîáùåì, áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî êàêîãî áû îòðèöàòåëüíîãî ìíåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó íåâèííûõ æåðòâ íà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü Òîì Ðèääëü íè ïðèäåðæèâàëñÿ, íàäåæäà ó Ñåàìóñà îäíà – Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï. È, êîíå÷íî æå, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.

«Åãî ñèëû, Ñíýéï, åãî ìàãèè.»

«Íî òû íå êîëäóí, ãðàô» - îòâåòèë Ñíýéï ñëåãêà îçàäà÷åíî, - «Ìåæäó âàìè íåò ñâÿçóþùåãî çâåíà. Òû íå ñìîæåøü çàáðàòü ñåáå Âîëüäåìîðòîâó ìàãèþ.»

Íåîæèäàííî ãëàçà åãî ðàñøèðèëèñü. Ãðàô òðÿõàíóë êîçëèíîé áîðîäêîé. 

«Òû ìåíÿ ïîíÿë, Ñíýéï.»

Ãàððè âäðóã îñîçíàë òî, ÷òî ïîíÿë Ñíýéï – ãðàô õî÷åò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ åãî, Ñåâåðóñà êðîâüþ, êàê óíèêàëüíûì ïåðåõîäíûì çâåíîì ìåæäó  Âîëüäåìîðòîâûì è ñâîèì îðãàíèçìîì.  Ãðàô äàâíî çíàë, ÷òî Ñíýéï íå òîëüêî âàìïèð, íî è êîëäóí. À ïî÷óÿâ â êîëåííîïðåêëîíåííîì âîëøåáíèêå â áåëîé ìàñêå ñèëüíåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿ ñâîåãî ðîäà, òóò æå ïîæåëàë ñûãðàòü âà-áàíê – ñëèòü äâà âèäà êðîâè è ïîëó÷èòü èç âñåãî ýòîãî ñìåñü, êîòîðàÿ ñäåëàåò åãî òàêèì æå ðåä÷àéøèì ñîçäàíèåì, êàê è Ñåâåðóñ – âàìïèðîì, ïîâòîðÿþùèì ñâîè âîçðîæäåíèÿ èç âåêà â âåê,  è êîëäóíîì. Ñ òîé ëèøü ðàçíèöåé, ÷òî Äðàêóëà áóäåò íåèçìåðèìî ñèëüíåå, çàâëàäåâ Âîëüäåìîðòîâîé êðîâüþ. Âñå áûëî ïðîäóìàíî è ïðîñ÷èòàíî ïðîñíóâøèìñÿ âàìïèðîì çà êàêèå-íèáóäü ïÿòü ìèíóò ïî ïðîáóæäåíèè. Ãðàôó Äðàêóëå íåëüçÿ áûëî îòêàçàòü â îñòðîòå óìà è áûñòðîòå ïðèíÿòèÿ ðåøåíèé. Îí ïðîñ÷èòàëñÿ òîëüêî ëèøü â îäíîì – â òîì ÷òî âî âñå ýòî âìåøàåòñÿ íàø íåóñòðàøèìûé ãëàâíûé ãåðîé.             

Ãàððè êîïíóë â ïàìÿòè Ñíýéïà ãëóáæå, æåëàÿ óçíàòü áûë ëè îí è â ïðîøëûõ æèçíÿõ êîëäóíîì, íî ïîëó÷èë òàêîé íåîæèäàííûé ïèíîê Ñíýé            ïîâîé âîëè, ÷òî ÷óòü íå âûëåòåë èç åãî ñîçíàíèÿ ïîëíîñòüþ. ×óäîì îñòàâøèñü íà ñâîåì ìåñòå, Ãàððè ñäåëàë óñèëèå, ðàâíîçíà÷íîå ëåãêîì ïîùåëêèâàíèþ ïàëüöåâ è íàãðàäèë Ñíýéïà ãîëîâíîé áîëüþ. Ïðîôåññîð ïåðåñòàë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ è ðåøèë âìåñòî ýòîãî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåì. Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîñëåäîâàë åãî ïðèìåðó. 

«Ïðèêàæè ïîäàòü êóáîê, ñìåðòíûé», - ïðîñêðèïåë ãðàô è ïîä÷åðêíóë, - «Ìåäíûé êóáîê.»

Âîëüäåìîðò íå ñäâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà, ëèøü ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, âûñòàâèâ âïåðåä ñâîå íàäåæíî çàïðÿòàííîå ïîä ìàñêîé ëèöî, ãëÿäÿ íåïîíÿòíî íà êîãî. Ðóêà åãî ïîääåðæèâàëà ãîëîâó Ëþöèÿ. Ãðàô óãðîæàþùå ïðîðû÷àë íå÷òî íåðàçáîð÷èâîå è ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó ê øåå Ñåàìóñà. 

«Òîì... Çîâè ñëóã.»

Ñëîâà Ñåâåðóñà íå ïðîèçâåëè íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè. Âîçìîæíî, ×åðíûé Ëîðä ðåøèë, ÷òî ïîïåðåæèâàâ çà íåñ÷àñòíîãî ìàëü÷èêà, îí ñâîé äîëã ïåðåä îáùåñòâîì âûïîëíèë, è íà ýòîì óñïîêîèëñÿ. Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî åãî ýòî íå óñòðàèâàåò. Îäíèì ìîùíûì ðûâêîì îí îêàçàëñÿ ó Òîìà â ãîëîâå. 

«Î, äÿâîë!» - îò íåîæèäàííîé áîëè Âîëüäåìîðò ïîìîðùèëñÿ è çàñòîíàë, ÷òî íàâëåêëî íà íåãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä ñî ñòîðîíû ïðîñíóâøåãîñÿ ãðàôà.

Îêîïàâøèñü â ãîëîâå ó ñâîåãî íåäàâíåãî âðàãà, Ãàððè èçâëåê äëÿ ñåáÿ ñëåäóþùåå. Òîì áîèòñÿ çà Ëþöèÿ. Òîì â ïàíèêå îò âñåãî ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. Òîì ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîâåðíóë áû âðåìÿ âñïÿòü, åñëè áû ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíûì. Ãðàô åìó íå íðàâèëñÿ, à åùå áîëüøå åìó íå íðàâèëîñü òî, ÷òî áóðíîå åãî ïðîáóæäåíèå ïîñëàëî äðàãîöåííîãî Ëþöèÿ â äëèòåëüíûé íîê-àóò. Âñå ýòî èãðàëî Ãàððè íà ïîëüçó. Âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä çàíÿëî ó íåãî îâëàäåâàíèå è ïîëíîå ïîä÷èíåíèå ñåáå òåëà Âîëüäåìîðòà – îò ìîçãà äî êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ, íåêîòîðîå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå îêàçûâàëîñü ëèøü â òîì ìåñòå, ãäå ×åðíàÿ Ìåòêà æèëà ñâîåé òåìíîé, çàãàäî÷íîé æèçíüþ. Åñëè áû íå ýòà ìàëåíüêàÿ ïîìåõà, âûðàæàþùàÿñÿ â áîëåçíåííîì ïîêàëûâàíèè, Ãàððè ìîã áû ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïðàâèòü òåëîì ×åðíîãî âëàñòåëèíà íå òàê-òî ñëîæíî. Îñîáåííî åñëè â ýòîì òåëå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âîåâàòü òàêîãî ñòðàøíîãî âðàãà, êàê ãðàô Äðàêóëà. Ãàððè ïîñòàðàëñÿ ïåðåäàòü ýòó ìûñëü Òîìó, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî ïðîëèòü áàëüçàì íà åãî óíèæåííîå ýãî. Èç ïîäñîçíàíèÿ ïðèøåë ñåðäèòûé îòâåò, ÷òî ìÿòåæíûé âàìïèð íè êîèì îáðàçîì âðàãîì Òîìà íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ, è åñëè óæ èì ñî Ñíýéïîì òàê ïðèñïè÷èëî, òî ïóñêàé îíè íå çàáûâàþò, ÷òî âñÿ ýòà çàâàðóõà â ðÿäàõ âàìïèðñêîé çíàòè, ïî áîëüøîìó ñ÷åòó, íå åãî, Òîìà Ðèääëÿ, óìà äåëî. Íà ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íè ìåíåå ñåðäèòî îòâåòèë, ÷òî îò÷åãî òîãäà ýòîò èäèîò Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé âàëÿåòñÿ ó Òîìà íà êîëåíÿõ áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, è ñòàíåò ëè «âñÿ ýòà çàâàðóõà» åãî äåëîì, åñëè Ëþöèé óìðåò. Òîì çàìîë÷àë è Ãàððè óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóë åãî æå ãîëîâîé. 

Ãðàô åùå áîëüøå ñîùóðèëñÿ è äëÿ âåðíîñòè âçÿëñÿ çà øåþ Ñåàìóñà çóáàìè, ÷òîáû â ñëó÷àå íåîáõîäèìîñòè âûïèòü ïîñëåäíèé ãëîòîê. Õîòü îäíó æèçíü çàáðàòü ñ ñîáîé â ïðåèñïîäíþþ, è òî ïðèÿòíî.

«Àðñåí!» - ïîçâàë Ãàððè Âîëüäåìîðòîâó ñëóæàíêó ÷óòü õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì, è óäèâèëñÿ, êàê ñòðàííî çâó÷àò åãî ñëîâà, îáëåêøèå ôîðìó âçðîñëîãî, ÷óæîãî ãîëîñà. Èç êîðèäîðà äîíåñëèñü òèõèå, øàðêàþùèå øàãè, è íà ïîðîãå çàëëû ïîÿâèëàñü ìîë÷àëèâàÿ ñëóæàíêà. 

«Ïðèíåñè ìåäíûé êóáîê», - ïðèêàçàë Ãàððè.

«È ïîáîëøå», - âñòàâèë ãðàô.

Íè÷åì íå ïîêàçûâàÿ ñâîåé ðåàêöèè íà óäèâèòåëüíóþ êàðòèíó, îòêðûâøóþñÿ åé â öåíòðàëüíîé, ïàðàäíîé çàëëå Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà, ñëóæàíêà êèâíóëà è óäàëèëàñü. Ïÿòü ìèíóò ïðîøëè â ìîë÷àëèâîì îæèäàíèè, âî âðåìÿ êîòîðîãî Ñíýéï óñïåë ïîñëàòü Ãàððè îêîëî ïÿòè ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ ïëàíîâ âûðûâàíèÿ Ñåàìóñà èç ðóê êðîâîïèéöû, ïðè÷åì ïëàíû ýòè äî óäèâëåíèÿ áûëè ïîõîæè íà êðîòêîìåòðàæíûå ðîëèêè íîâîñòåé, âðîäå òåõ, ÷òî ïîêàçûâàëè ëþäÿì âî âðåìÿ âîéíû â ñòàðûõ êèíîòåàòðàõ. Ãàððè îòìåë èõ âñå, îäèí çà äðóãèì, ïðèêàçûâàÿ Ñåâåðóñó íàáðàòüñÿ òåðïåíèÿ è ñî ñïîêîéíîé äóøîé îòäàòüñÿ íà åãî ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ âîëþ. Ñåâåðóñ ìûñëåííî ïðîðû÷àë. Îòäàâàòüñÿ îí íå ïðèâûê. 

Íî âîò ïîÿâèëàñü Àðñåí, è ðàññóæäàòü ñòàëî ïîçäíî. Ãàððè ïðèíÿë ÷óòü äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè êóáîê è àêêóðàòíî ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó Ëþöèÿ íà ïîë, ñòàë ðûòüñÿ ó Òîìà ïî êàðìàíàì. 

«Ïîòòåð!» - çàïàíèêîâàë ×åðíûé Ëîðä, - «×òî òû çàäóìàë?»

Ãàððè íå ñ÷åë íóæíûì îòâå÷àòü íà ýòîò âîïðîñ, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî êàæäàÿ ñåêóíäà ïðîìåäëåíèÿ ãðîçèëà ïîòåðåé íåâèííîé æèçíè. È, íàâåðíîå, íå îäíîé. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû. Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîäêà÷àåò, âñå åùå ìîæåò çàêîí÷èòüñÿ î÷åíü è î÷åíü íåïëîõî. Ñàìîé ãëàâíîé çàäà÷åé áûëî ïîäîãíàòü íóæíûé ìîìåíò ïîä íóæíîå âðåìÿ. Íàêîíåö îí íàøåë òî, ÷òî èñêàë – äëèííûé, óçêèé, ÷óòü èçîãíóòûé êëèíîê, çàïàêîâàííûé â ñåðåáðÿííûå íîæíû íà ïîÿñå ó Âîëüäåìîðòà.

«Ïîòòåð!» - òðåïûõíóëàñü áóäòî ïîéìàííàÿ â êóëàê ïòèöà èñïóãàííàÿ ìûñëü ×åðíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà, è çàáèëàñü ãäå-òî íà óðîâíå ãðóäè. 

«Ïîòòåð!» - çàâòîðèëà ýõîì Ñíýéïîâà ñåðäèòàÿ ìûñëü.

Ãàððè ñîáðàë âîëþ â êóëàê è âäàðèë èì ïî áóíòóþùèì ñîçíàíèÿì, óñìèðÿÿ èõ, è îäíîâðåìåííî óñïîêàèâàÿ. «ß çíàþ, ÷òî äåëàþ. Íå áîéòåñü.» Ñàì îí íå áîÿëñÿ óæå íè÷åãî. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñèëüíåå âñåõ íàõîäÿùèõñÿ âíóòðè ýòîé äðåâíåé êîëîíàäû, ñèëüíåå ñàìîãî äðåâíåãî âàìïèðà íà çåìëå è ñàìîãî ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî âîëøåáíèêà â ýòîì ñòîëåòèè. Ñòðàííûì áëåêëûì ìåðöàíèåì çàãîðåëñÿ òîíêèé êëèíîê, îòðàæàÿ óçîð÷àòîé ïîâåðõíîñòüþ ìåðòâûé ñâåò ëóíû. Ãàððè çàêàòàë ðóêàâ ÷åðíîé ðîáû è ïðèëîæèë õîëîäíîå ëåçâèå ê çàãîðåëîé êîæå ÷óòü ïîâûøå ëîêòÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Âîëüäåìîðò çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå. Íå òåðÿÿ áîëåå íå ñåêóíäû, îí îí ðåçêî ïîëîñíóë íîæîì. Áóäòî â ìÿãêîå ìàñëî âîøåë â ïëîòü îñòðîçàòî÷åííîå ëåçâèå, âûïóñêàÿ áëàãîðîäíóþ êðàñíóþ æèäêîñòü èç âåí ×åðíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ – ïðåäìåò âîææäåëåíèé ãðàôà Äðàêóëû, ÷åé ãîëîäíûé âçãëÿä Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå â òó æå ñåêóíäó. Êàæäàÿ êàïëÿ, êàæäàÿ ñòðóéêà Âîëüäåìîðòîâîé êðîâè áûëà ïðîâîæåíà ãîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì ñòàðîãî âàìïèðà.

«Òîðîïèñü, ñìåðòíûé!»

Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ãðàô ñëàáååò. Îí ìîã ïîêîí÷èòü ñ íèì ïðÿìî çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ – ñàì, ëèáî ìûñëåííî ïðèêàçàâ Ñåâåðóñó íàïàñòü íà óáëþäêà, íî îïàñàÿñü, êàê áû ãðàô íå ðåøèë ïðîäëèòü ìãíîâåíèÿ æèçíè çà ñ÷åò Ñåàìóñà, Ãàððè ðåøèë íå òîðîïèòüñÿ. Ê òîìó æå, åìó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó âåñåëàÿ ìûñëü. Íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ áîëåå, îí ïîäíÿë çäîðîâóþ ðóêó è ïîäíåñ êóáîê ê ðàíå. Ïîòîê êðîâè óòðåìèëñÿ â ìåäíûé ñîñóä. Â ïîëå åãî çðåíèÿ ïðîíåñëàñü åùå îäíà îò÷àÿííàÿ ìûñëü, ïûòàÿñü çàâëàäåòü åãî âíèìàíèåì: _//Ãàððè, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü?! Êîãäà îí ýòî âûïüåò, åãî óæå áóäåò íå îñòàíîâèòü!//_ Îí íåòåðïåëèâî îòìàõíóëñÿ. Ó íåãî íå áûëî âðåìåíè íà ðàññóæäåíèÿ. Ðàäè òîãî, ÷òî îí çàäóìàë, ðèñêíóòü ñòîèëî. 

Êóáîê íàïîëíèëñÿ äî ïîëîâèíû. Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà Äðàêóëó.

«ß äîëæåí çàëå÷èòü ðàíó. Ìíå íóæíî äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó.»

Ãðàô âèäèìî íàïðÿãñÿ è ïðîøèïåë ñêâîçü çóáû.

«Îäíî ëèøíåå ñëîâî, ×åðíûé Ëîðä, è ìàëü÷èøêå êîíåö.»

Ïÿòü ìèíóò äî íàçíà÷åííîãî âðåìåíè.

Ãàððè ïîëåç âî âíóòðåííèé êàðìàí ÷åðíîé ðîáû çà ïàëî÷êîé. ×óòü òðÿñóùèåñÿ ïàëüöû ïóòàëèñü â ñêëàäêàõ òÿæåëîé ìàòåðèè, íî îñòàíîâèëèñü ëèøü ðàç, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ðåçêèé óêîë ×åðíîé Ìåòêè – åäèíñòâåííîãî ìåñòà íà òåëå Âîëüäåìîðòà, êîòîðîå íå ïîä÷èíèëîñü Ãàððèíîìó ñîçíàíèþ. Íî ýòîò ïîñëåäíèé ïðîòåñò ÷óæîìó âòîðæåíèþ íå ìîã óæå îñòàíîâèòü åãî. Óâåðåííî ïðåêðàòèâ äðîæü â ïàëüöàõ, Ãàððè ñõâàòèë çà êîí÷èê âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåîæèäàííîå òîìëåíèå â ãðóäè, âñïîìíèâ ÷òî åãî ñîáñòâåííîé ïàëî÷êå äàâíî ïðèøåë íåçàñëóæåííûé êîíåö. Åùå îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðÿò íà íåãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, íå îñòàâëÿÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó. Îí âñåãäà çíàë, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ íà íåãî ñìîòðèò.

Äâå ìèíóòû.

Ãàððè íàïðàâèë êîí÷èê ïàëî÷êè íà àêêóðàòíûé ïîðåç è ïðîøåïòàë êîðîòêîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ðàíà íàäåæíî çàòÿíóëàñü, è ëèøü ðîçîâûé, ÷óòü âûïóêëûé øðàì íàïîìèíàë î òîì, ÷òî íåäàâíî èç ýòîãî ìåñòà òåêëè ðåêè êðîâè. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë äî ïîëîâèíû íàïîëíåíûé íà âîçäóõ è ñëåâèòèðîâàë åãî ïðÿìî ê ãðàôó Äðàêóëå, êîòîðûé ñõâàòèë êóáîê ñëàáåþùåé ðóêîé, íå âûïóñêàÿ øåþ Ñåàìóñà. 

Îäíà ìèíóòà. 

//Ñåâåðóñ...//

Ãàððè óñòðåìèë ìûñëåííûé âçîð íà ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà, óìîëÿþùèé åãî íå áóíòîâàòü, íå ìåøàòü åìó, à ñäåëàòü âñå òàê, êàê òîãî õî÷åò ýòîò ïîëóäîõëûé óáèéöà äåòåé, ÷òî âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì, è ÷òî íå çðÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð çàñëóæèë ñâîþ ñëàâó. È Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë. È óñòóïèë. Íà õîäó çàêàòûâàÿ ðóêàâ, îí ïîäîøåë ê êàìåííîìó ïüåäåñòàëó è ïðîòÿíóë ãðàôó áëåäíóþ, ãîëóþ ðóêó. Äðàêóëà ÷èðêíóë ïî êîæå æåëòûì èçîãíóòûì íîãòåì è ïðèðîäíàÿ Ñíýéïîâà áëåäíîñòü ðàñöâåòèëàñü íåîæèäàííî ÿðêîé êðàñíîé êðîâüþ, êîòîðàÿ êàïëÿ çà êàïëåé, æèâûì ðó÷åéêîì ïîòåêëà â òÿæåëûé, ìåäíûé êóáîê. Ãàððè ïðîñëåäèë çà âçãëÿäîì Äðàêóëû è ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîëüêî ñòðàõ çà ñâîþ äðàãîöåííóþ øêóðó îñòàíàâëèâàåò åãî îò òîãî, ÷òîáû âïèòüñÿ â ýòó ñâåæóþ, àïïåòèòíóþ ðàíó.

Òðèäöàòü ñåêóíä. 

Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê áîèòñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, êàê ñòðàøèòñÿ îí òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ãðàô âîëüåò â ñåáÿ ýòó ìîãó÷óþ ñìåñü è ñòàíåò ñàìûì ñòðàøíûì ìàãîì âñåõ âðåìåí è íàðîäîâ.

«Äàé åìó âûïèòü, Ñåâåðóñ. Íåìåäëÿ», - ïðèêàçàë Ãàððè. È ïðîôåññîð îïÿòü ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Ìåäíûé êóáîê áûë ïîäíåñåí ê ãóáàì âàìïèðà, äëÿ ÷åãî åìó ïðèøëîñü îòïóñòèòü îò ñåáÿ Ñåàìóñà. Ó Ñíýéïà â ýòîò ìîìåíò âîçíèêëî ïî÷òè íåïðåîäîëèìîå æåëàíèå âûõâàòèòü ìàëü÷èêà èç åãî ðóê è ïîêîí÷èòü ñî âñåì ýòèì, íî Ãàððè îñòàíîâèë åãî. Ãðàô Äðàêóëà íóæåí áûë åìó æèâûì.

Ñ ïåðâûì æå ãëîòêîì, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè âñå íàõîäÿùèåñÿ â Çàìêå, ôèçè÷åñêè èëè àñòðàëüíî, ãðàô âûïðÿìèëñÿ è âûõâàòèë êóáîê èç ðóê Ñíýéïà. _//Âñå ïðîïàëî...//_ - ïðîíåñëàñü íåïîíÿòíî ÷üÿ ìûñëü â îáùåì ìûñëåïðîèçâîäèòåëüíîì õîðîâîäå. Ãàððè ñàì óñïåë èñïóãàòüñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà òî, ñ êàêîé íåîæèäåííîé ñèëîé âöåïèëèñü êîãòåïîäîáíûå ïàëüöû â ðàñòðåïàííûå âèõðû Ñåàìóñà, êàê âäðóã âñå åãî ñîçíàíèå, âåñü ýòîò îêêóïèðîâàííûé îðãàíèçì ïðîíèçàëî íåâèäàííîé, íåèçìåðèìîé ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëîé, ñòðàøíîé â ñâîåé íåóêðàòèìîé ìîùè.

Ãåðìèîíà óñïåëà.

*  *  *

Ñòàðàÿñü íèêîìó íå ïðè÷èíÿòü íåíóæíîãî âðåäà, îäíèì òîëüêî óñèëèåì âîëè, Ãàððè âûõâàòèë áåçñîçíàòåëüíîå òåëî ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ñîêóðñíèêà èç ðóê âðàãà è àêêóðàòíî ïîëîæèë ðÿäîì ñ Ëþöèåì. Ãðàô îøàëåëî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîè ïóñòûå ðóêè, ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Âîëüäåìîðòà è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñòàë áåççàùèòåí. Ãàððè æå ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïåðåíåñòèñü ÷àñòè÷íî â äðóãîå ïîä÷èíåííîå åìó ñîçíàíèå è íàáëþäàë ñåáÿ ñî ñòîðîíû. Òåëî, êîíå÷íî, âñå åùå ïðèíàäëåæàëî Òîìó Ðèääëþ, íî Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî âñå ýòî âåëèêîëåïèå, âñÿ ýòà ñâåòÿùàÿñÿ èç-ïîä êîæè Áåëàÿ Ìàãèÿ, ëó÷àìè èçõîäÿùàÿ èç ãëàç ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà, è ýòîò áëåñòÿùèé, íåçåìíîé îðåîë âîêðóã ãîëîâû – âñå ýòî åãî, Ãàððèíà, çàñëóãà. Ãåðìèîíà, êîíå÷íî, òîæå òóò çàìåøàíà, ïîäóìàë îí, à òàêæå ó÷èëèâàþùåå ïðèðîäíóþ ìàãèþ çåëüå, êîòîðîå äåâî÷êà ââåëà åìó ââåíó. Íî âñå æå, ñàìîäîâîëüíî ïîäóìàë íàø ñêðîìíûé ãåðîé, åñëè áû íå åãî ëè÷íàÿ ìàãè÷åñêàÿ ñèëà, íîâàÿ ìàãèÿ ïðîñòî ðàçîðâàëà áû åãî ïðåáûâàþùåå â òðàíñå òåëî íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè, à âìåñòå ñ íèì è åãî ñîçíàíèå. 

Âñå åùå ðàçìûøëÿÿ î ïðèðîäå Ìàãèè, Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê çàìåðåâøåìó â óæàñå ãðàôó Äðàêóëå, âñå åùå â òåëå Âîëüäåìîðòà, è ïî èçóìëåííîìó ìîðãàíèþ åãî ãëàç, ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîäîøåë, íàâåðíîå, êàê-òî î÷åíü áûñòðî, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå âîêðóã äâèãàëîñü íåâåðîÿòíî ìåäëåííî. 

Îí ìîã ïðîñòî íûðíóòü íà äíî ýòîãî íîâãî ñîçíàíèÿ è îáîñíîâàòüñÿ òàì, íî âìåñòå ñ îùóùåíèåì âñåâëàñòèÿ Ãàððè ïîòÿíóëî íà èìïðîâèçàöèè. Óãëÿäåâ ñòåêàþùóþ ïî ïîäáîðîäêó ãðàôà ñòðóéêó êðîâàâîé ñìåñè, îí ïîêèíóë ñîçíàíèå Òîìà Ðèääëÿ è óñòðåìèëñÿ ê íåé. Ïðè ïðèáëèæåíèå êðàñíûé ðó÷ååê ðàçðîññÿ â Íèàãàðñêèé áåøåííûé âîäîïàä, êîòîðûé ðàññòóïèâøèñü, âïóñòèë Ãàððè â ñâîè îáüÿòüÿ, è íåâèäèìîé, áåñïëîòíîé ñòðåëîé îí óñòðåìèëñÿ âãëóáü. Âìåñòå ñ öåëåóñòðåìëåííûìè êðàñíûìè øàðèêàìè çàðàæåííîé Òåëåïàòè÷åñêîé Ñâÿçüþ êðîâè îí ëåòåë âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå, òàÿ è ðàñòâîðÿÿñü â íîâîì îðãàíèçìå, çàâîåâûâàÿ è ïîä÷èíÿÿ ñâîåé âîëå âñå, ÷òî íàõîäèëîñü íà åãî ïóòè, âæèâàÿñü â ÷óæèå ìóñêóëû, íàïîëíÿÿ òåëî ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëîé. Äîéäÿ äî ïîñëåäíåé êëåòî÷êè, Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ñêëîíèâøèåñÿ íàä íèì ñ âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè íà ïåðåâåñ Ñíýéï è Âîëüäåìîðò òèõî àõíóëè è îòïðÿíóëè. Ãàððè ìîðãíóë è Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü.

«Ïîòòåð?»

Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ.

«Íðàâëþñü?»

Ñåâåðóñ áðåçãëèâî ïîìîðùèëñÿ.

«Íå âçäóìàé ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ êî ìíå â ýòîì âèäå.

Òîì ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

«Êàê æå ÿ ñðàçó íå äîãàäàëñÿ? Êðîâü!»

Áîëüøå ñêàçàòü îí íè÷åãî íå óñïåë, òàê áû îòáðîøåí íà äâà ìåòðà â ñòîðîíó êàêèì-òî ñóïåðñêîðîñòíûì ïðåäìåòîì. Ïîëüçóÿñü íè ìåíåå ñêîðîñòíûì çðåíèåì (îäíèì èç ýôôåêòîâ óñèëèâàþùåãî ìàãèþ çåëüÿ) Ãàððè óñïåë ðàçãëÿäåòü ÷åì ÿâëÿëñÿ ñåé ïðåäìåò. 

«Ìèðèóñ!»

Ñòðàøíî ðû÷à, íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà âçÿâøèéñÿ âàìïèð îñåäëàë îøàëåâøåãî îò òàêîãî ïîâîðîòà ñîáûòèé ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà è âîíçèë áåëûå êëûêè ïðÿìî â ñîííóþ àðòåðèþ. Âîëüäëåìîðò äåðíóëñÿ è â ïàíèêå ïîäíÿë îáå ðóêè, ïûòàÿñü îòòîëêíóòü îçâåðåâøåãî Ìèðèóñà. Òóò Ãàððè ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ.  Â îäíó ñåêóíäó Ìèðèóñ áûë îòáðîøåí â óãîë, óñïåâ ïåðåâåðíóòüñÿ â âîçäóõå äâà ðàçà, è îãëóøåííûé óäàðîì î êàìåííóþ ñòåíó, çàìåð áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê âûõîäó – äâå òåìíûå, äëèííûå ôèãóðû ñòîÿëè ïîä êàìåííîé àðêîé, äåëàÿ îòñòóïëåíèå íåâîçìîæíûì. Ãàððè ïðî ñåáÿ óëûáíóëñÿ. Íå äëÿ íåãî. Îí óæå áûëî ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê  îêàçàíèþ ïåðâîé ïîìîùè âàìïèðñêîé íàöèè ïîñðåäñòâîì óäàëåíèÿ èç åÿ ðÿäîâ âîññòàâøèõ ïðîòèâ Ñîâåòà, êàê âäðóã âñïîìíèë, â ÷üåì  òåëå îí ñèäèò. È óëûáíóëñÿ ñàì ñåáå. 

...Âíîâü îæèâëåííûé ïî ïðîøåñòâèè ïÿòèñîò ëåò ãðàô Äðàêóëà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, ñëàäêî ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ñêðèïÿ ñòàðûìè êîñòÿìè, è ïðèâåòñòâîâàë ñâîèõ ñòîðîííèêîâ ãðàöèîçíûì, êàê åìó êàçàëîñü, êèâêîì ãîëîâû. 

«Äîáðîé íî÷è, ãîñïîäà!» 

Íåäîâåð÷èâî, íåóâåðåíî âñëóøèâàëèñü Ëåñòàò ñ Àðìàíäîì â çâóêè ãîëîñà ñâîåãî íîâîãî ïîâåëèòåëÿ, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ïîâåðæåííîãî Ìèðèóñà, è íà èñòåêàþùåãî êðîâüþ ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà, ê êîòîðîìó óæå óñïåë ïîäáåæàòü ýòîò ïðåäàòåëü Ñíýéï. Äðàêóëà ñàìîäîâîëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ.

«È òàê áóäåò ñî âñåìè, êòî âîñïðîòèâèòñÿ ìîåé âîëè.»

Ëåñòàò íåäîóìåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâè.

«Íî, ãîñïîäèí ãðàô... Ìèðèóñ íå ìîã çíàòü âàøåé âîëè. Ìû òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèåõàëè...» 

Àðìàíä â ñîãëàñèè ñ íèì êèâíóë ãîëîâîé. 

Äðàêóëà óêàçàë äëèííîé ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó ïàðû âîëøåáíèêîâ è íàïûùåííî ïðîèçíåñ:

«Ñèè ñìåðòûå ïîìîãëè íàì, âå÷íûì è âåëèêèì, âîñïðÿíóòü îòî ñíà ñìåðòè è îâëàäåòü íàøèì íåóìèðàþùèì òåëîì...»

Àðìàíä ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Ñíýéïà è ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñîùóðèëñÿ – åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè áàðîí ïðèêðûë íà ñåêóíäó ãëàçà ðóêîé, è ÷òî-òî  ïðîáîðìîòàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ?

Äðàêóëà ïðîäîëæàë:

«Ïîñåìó ïðèêàçûâàåì âñåì âàìïèðàì è ñìåðòíûì, íàõîäÿøèìñÿ â íàøåì ïîä÷èíåíèè, îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ íèìè, íó òî åñòü, ñ ñèèìè ñìåðòíûìè ñ óâàæåíèåì è äîñòîèíñòâîì... »

Ëåñòàò îêðóãëèë ãëàçà, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Ãðàô Äðàêóëà, ñëîâíî âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü åãî ìîë÷àíèåì, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïðîøåë â ñòîðîíó êàìåííîãî òðîíà, ðàñïîëîæåííîãî â äàëüíåì óãëó çàëà. Ñåë.

«Âû ñâîáîäíû.»

 Âèäèìîå êîëåáàíèå îõâàòèëî äâóõ ñòàðûõ âàìïèðîâ ïðè ýòîì íåïîíÿòíîì ïðèêàçå. Ãäå îáåùàííûå ïðè ïðîáóæäåíèè Äðàêóëû íåñêîí÷àåìûå æåðòâû, ãäå êðîâàâûé ïèð, ãäå ïîäâàëû çàëèòûå êðîâüþ? Âàìïèðû íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàëè. Ïî÷åìó Äðàêóëà ïðèêàçûâàåò îñòàâèòü â æèâûõ Ñíýéïà? Ñíýéïà?! Òîãî ñàìîãî ïðåäàòåëÿ, êîòîðûé, êàê ãîâîðÿò, è ñòîÿë çà ïîçîðíûì ðåøåíèåì óñûïèòü ãðàôà íà öåëûõ ïÿòüñîò ëåò! ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Îäíàêî èì íå ïîñëûøàëîñü. Ñòðàííûé ïðèêàç ïîâòîðèëñÿ âìåñòå ñ ïðåäëîæåíèåì:

«Ïåðåäàéòå ÷ëåíàì Ñîâåòà ìîå ïðèãëàøåíèå ïîæàëîâàòü êî ìíå â ãîñòè íà ñëåäóþùèé óèêåíä, òàì ìû îáñóäèì äàëüíåéøåå ìîå ïðàâëåíèå è... ïðèíåñåì â æåðòâó êîãî-íèáóäü... íåçíà÷èòåëüíîãî.»

Ëåñòàò  øóìíî ïðîãëîòèë ñëþíó.

Ãðàô íåòåðïåëèâî ïîìàõàë ðó÷êîé è âàìïèðû, ïåðåãëÿíóâøèñü è íåóâåðåííî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà áåçäûõàííîå òåëî ñâîåãî òîâàðèùà, ïîïÿòèëèñü ê âûõîäó.

«Âëàä!» - ðåçêèé, õðèïëûé îêðèê çàñòàâèë âñåõ îáåðíóòüñÿ. Þíàÿ, êðàñíîùåêàÿ áàðûøíÿ, ñâåæèé öâåò ëèöà êîòîðîé çàñòàâëÿë çàáûòü î òîì, ÷òî íà ñàìîì-òî äåëå îíà óìåðëà îêîëî òðåõñîò ëåò íàçàä, âöåïèâøèñü ðóêîé â äâåðíîé êîñÿê òàê, êàê-áóäòî áåç íåãî ñèëû áû îñòàâèëè åå, ñòîÿëà âàìïèðøà Ìàäëåí.  Â ãëàçàõ ó âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, âêëþ÷àÿ, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ãðàôà Äðàêóëó îáîçíà÷èëñÿ îäèí è òîò æå âîïðîñ – ×ÒÎ, Ê ×ÅÐÒßÌ ÑÎÁÀ×ÜÈÌ, Â ÊÎÍÖÅ- ÊÎÍÖÎÂ ÒÓÒ ÏÐÎÈÑÕÎÄÈÒ?! 

Ìèëåäè íåîæèäàííî ñîðâàëàñü ñ ìåñòà è ðèíóëàñü ê òðîíó, íà êîòîðîì ãðàô âûãëÿäåë òàê, áóäòî áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå æåëàë, ÷òîáû êðåñëî ïðîãëîòèëî åãî öåëèêîì. 

«Ìîé ïîâåëèòåëü!» - çàäûõàÿñü, Ìàäëåí, óïàëà ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíè è îáíÿëà ñèíèå øàðîâàðû.  Ãðàô çàñòûë èñïóãàííî, - «Òðèñòà ëåò ýòîé ïîñëåäíåé æèçíè ÿ æäàëà âàøåãî ïðîáóæäåíèÿ, ìîé ëîðä, è âîò...» - îíà âñõëèïíóëà, - «Ñâåðøèëîñü!»

Ðîáêèé êàøåëü ïðåðâàë åå ëåïåòàíèÿ.

«Ìèëåäè», - îñòîðîæíî íà÷àë Àðìàíä, êàê áóäòî íå áûë óâåðåí â òîì, ñòîèò åìó âìåøèâàòüñÿ â ýòîò ñïåêòàêëü èëè íåò, - «Íî âû æå íå ìîæåòå çíàòü ãðàôà... Âû áûëè ðîæäåíû çàäîëãî äî òîãî, êàê îí...», - Àðìàíä ïîêàøëÿë.

Ìàäëåí îáåðíóëàñü è íåîæèäàííàÿ çëîáà ñâåðêíóëà â åå äåâè÷üèõ ãëàçàõ.

«Óáîãèé! Òû íè÷åãî íå çíàåøü!» - è ìãíîâåííî èçìåíèâ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, îíà óìîëÿþùå è êàê-òî ïî ñîáà÷üè ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêóëó, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèâ åãî íåîáû÷íîå ïîâåäåíèå, - «Ðàññêàæè èì, äóøà ìîÿ, ïóñòü îíè çíàþò, êòî ÿ òàêàÿ, ïóñòü ïàäóò ïðåäî ìíîé íà êîëåíè!»

Íî Äðàêóëà ïîåæèëñÿ, è ïðîìîë÷àë.

«Âëàä?»

Îòâåò ïðèøåë ñ íåæäàííîé ñòîðîíû..

«Òàê âîò òû êàêàÿ, êðîâàâàÿ íåâåñòà ãðàôà Äðàêóëû... » - Ñåâåðóñ ñòîÿë íàä çàæèìàþùèì ðàíó íà ãîðëå Âîëüäåìîðòîì, ðàñïðÿìèâ ïëå÷è, èãðàÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, - «Âîò ïî÷åìó òû íàñ ïðåäàëà... Òåáå âñå ðàâíî áûëî, íà ÷üåé ñòîðîíå ñòîÿòü, çàîäíî ñ êåì äåéñòâîâàòü – ëèøü áû âûïîëíèòü ñâîé äîëã è îæèâèòü ýòî ÷óäîâèùå...», - Ñíýéï çàäóì÷èâî âçÿë ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ïðÿäü âîëîñ è íàìîòàë åå íà ïàëåö, - «À ÿ ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî òû íå áîëüøå ÷åì ëåãåíäà... Áîþñü, ÷òî òâîèì âîïëîùåíèÿì ïðèøåë êîíåö.»

«Òû íå ïîñìååøü, Ñåâåðóñ», - ïðîøåïòàëà äåâóøêà, âñòàâàÿ ñ êîëåíè. Îíà îáåðíóëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìîë÷àùåãî Äðàêóëó, - «Âëàä?»

«Ýòî íå Âëàä», - îòâåòèë åé çàáûòûé âñåìè Ìèðèóñ, ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü íà ðóêàõ è ñ íåíàâèñòüþ âçèðàÿ íà ïðèòèõøåãî ãðàôà Äðàêóëó.

Ìèëåäè àõíóëà è îòïðÿíóëà îò òðîíà.

«Íå Âëàä?» 

Ìèðèóñ ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

«Ïÿòüñîò ëåò íå òàêîé áîëüøîé ñðîê, ÷òîáû ÿ óñîìíèëñÿ â ñîáñòâåííîé ïàìÿòè... ß áû êëþíóë íà ýòó óëîâêó, åñëè áû íå ïîìíèë ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî, ÷òî ó Âëàäà Öåïåøà Äðàêóëû áûëè æåëòûå ãëàçà. Æåëòûå, à íå çåëåíûå.»

Äâèæåíèå íà÷àëîñü îäíîâðåìåííî è îòî âñåõ ñòîðîí – ñëîâà Ìèðèóñà ñòàëè êàìíåì, êèíóòûì â ñïîêîéíîå áîëîòî íåäîðàçóìåíèÿ, íåóâåðåííîñòè è òèøèíû. Âçâèëèñü â âîçäóõ äâå ïàëî÷êè – ïîâåðæåííîãî, íî íå ïîáåæäåííîãî Âîëüäåìîðòà è ïðèøåäøåãî â ïîëíóþ áîåâóþ ãîòîâíîñòü Ñíýéïà –  âûñòðåëèâàÿ çàêëèíàíèÿìè ïî ðèíóâøèìñÿ ê íèì ñ íå÷åëîâå÷üåé ñêîðîñòüþ âðàãàì, è ÿðêèå áëèêè îçàðèëè òåìíûå è âñåãäà ñïîêîéíûå ñâîäû. Áûñòðû áûëè ìîëíèè çàêëèíàíèé, íî åùå áûñòðåå äâèãàëèñü òåëà äðåâíèõ âàìïèðîâ. Àðìàíä ñ Ëåñòàòîì âûáðàëè ñâîåé ìèøåíüþ Âîëüäåìîðòà, íàêèíóâøèñü íà íåãî ñ äâóõ ñòîðîí, è òîëüêî âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà åãî è óñïåëà ñâåðêíóòü â ïîñëåäíåì çàùèòíîì çàêëèíàíèè, ïðåæäå ÷åì èñ÷åçíóòü ãäå-òî ó Ëåñòàòà çà ïîÿñîì. Âîññòàíîâèâøèé ñèëû Ìèðèóñ îïîë÷èëñÿ íà Ñíýéïà. Ìàäëåí æå ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó ê ëæå-Äðàêóëå, ïðîøèïåëà: «Ñàìîçâàíåö!» è êèíóëàñü íà íåãî, âöåïèâøèñü íîãòÿìè â âîëîñû, ãîòîâÿñü ïðîêóñèòü ãîðëî. Íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñåìó íàñòóïèë êîíåö, ÷òî òðîå âîëøåáíèêîâ (îäèí èç êîòîðûõ ïûòàëñÿ âûëåçòè èç òåëà Äðàêóëû äî òîãî, êàê òîãî ïîêèíåò æèçíü, è îí íàâñåãäà îñòàíåòñÿ â òþðüìå ãíèþùåé ïëîòè) ïðîèãðàëè ýòó áèòâó. Íî âäðóã, êàê-áóäòî âñïîìíèâ î ñâîèõ ñèëàõ, ãðàô Äðàêóëà, îòîðâàë îò ñâîåé øåè ðàññâèðåïåâøóþ âàìïèðøó è îòáðîñèë åå ëåãêîå òåëî êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå, öåëÿñü ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî â Ìèðèóñà, îñåäëàâøåãî Ñíýéïà è áîðÿùåãîñÿ çà òðåóãîëüíèê êîæè íàä ïðîôåññîðñêèì âûñîêèì âîðîòíè÷êîì. Ïîïàë. Ìàäëåí ñáèëà Ìèðèóñà ñ êîëåí è âäâîåì îíè ïîëåòåëè â óãîë êîìíàòû. Ñíýéï âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó íà ïûòàþùóþñÿ ðàñöåïèòüñÿ ïàðó âàìïèðîâ ïðîêðè÷àë «Immobilato!» È óõìûëüíóëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ, êàê æåëåçíûå öåïè îïóòûâàþò ðóêè è íîãè áåññìåðòíûõ, è îêîâû ïðî÷íî ïðèêîâûâàþò èõ ê ñûðîé, êàìåííîé ñòåíå. 

Ëèøèâøèñü ñðàçó äâîèõ ñîþçíèêîâ, Àðìàíä ñ Ëåñòàòîì óäâîèëè óñèëèÿ è ïðèíÿëèñü äóøèòü ÷åðíîãî Ëîðäà, íî òîò, âëàäåÿ â ñîâåðøåíñòâå èñêóññòâîì êîëäîâñòâà ãîëûìè ðóêàìè, íàêîëäîâàë íåïðîáèâàåìûé çàùèòíûé âîðîòíèê âîêðóã ñîáñòâåííîé øåè, è òàê ëåæàë, ïðèæàòûé ê ïîëó, ïîêà ýòè äâîå äåëàëè âñå óñèëèÿ, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðåâðàòèòü åãî òåëî â êðîâàâûé ôàðø. Òóò îïÿòü âìåøàëñÿ ôàëüøèâûé Äðàêóëà è â ìãíîâåíèå îêà ïîäíÿâ çà øêèðêó Àðìàíäà, ïðèñîåäèíèë åãî ê ïûòàþùèìñÿ âûëåçòè èç ñîáñòâåííîé êîæè Ìèðèóñó ñ «êðîâàâîé íåâåñòîé». 

...Ãàððè îòâëåêñÿ áóêâàëüíî íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, íî è ýòî áûëî îøèáêîé. Åùå â ïîëóîáðîòå îí  çàìåòèë ýòî ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíîå, ñâåðõñêîðîñòíîå äâèæåíèå... è â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå ñ ïóãàþùå ãðîìêèì ñòóêîì ãîëîâà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà âðåçàëàñü â ïîë. 

«ß âñåãäà õîòåë ýòî ñäåëàòü...» - íåìíîãî çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ Ëåñòàò, óñåâøèñü íà ïðîôåññîðà ñâåðõó, è ïîäíÿâ åãî áåçâîëüíóþ ðóêó êî ðòó, ïðèëîæèëñÿ ãóáàìè ê çàïÿñòüþ. 

«ÍÅÒ!!!»

Ãðàô Äðàêóëà âäðóã âçâèëñÿ â âîçäóõ, ïðîâîæàåìûé íåñêîëüêèìè ïàðàìè íåâåðÿùèõ ãëàç, è ÿñòðåáîì ðèíóëñÿ íà ñêëîíèâøåãîñÿ íàä ñâîåé áåçäûõàííîé æåðòâîé Ëåñòàòîì...

_//... ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò...//_

«Ãàððè!»

_//...Ãàððè?...//_

«Ãàððè ïðîñíèñü!»

_//Ñåâåðóñ!//_

Ñîäåðæàùåå åãî ñîçíàíèå òåëî âäðóã ñòàëî ÷óæèì, òÿæåëûì è íåïîäõîäÿùèì åìó ïî ðàçìåðàì... Ãëàçà îñëåïëè è íàñòóïèëà òüìà, ñëóõ ïðèòóïèëñÿ, è âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå â çàëëå ñòàëî êàêèì-òî äàëåêèì è ðàñïëûâ÷àòûì... Ñêâîçü ìóòü è äóðìàí Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íàðàñòàþùèé çâîí, è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî åãî ñîáñòâåííûå ùåêè ïî÷òè ÷òî ëîïàþòñÿ îò ïîùå÷èí... 

_//ß ïðîñûïàþñü? Õîðîøî.//_

Ñåé÷àñ îí îòêðîåò ãëàçà, è óâèäèò ñêëîíèâøåãîñÿ íàä íèì ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà, åãî äëèííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû êîòîðîãî áóäóò âûáèâàòüñÿ èç «õâîñòà» è ùåêîòàòü åãî ëèöî, à ãëàçà ìÿãêî óëûáíóòüñÿ, êàê ìîãóò óëûáàòüñÿ òîëüêî åìó. Ñåâåðóñ áóäåò ðÿäîì... Îí âåäü ñïàñ åãî, íå òàê ëè?

_ÍÅ ÒÀÊ ËÈ?!_

Ãàððè ïîøåâåëèë ïàëüöàìè è ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò áîëè. Îòêðûâàòü ãëàçà îí áîÿëñÿ. Åùå îäíà ïîùå÷èíà îòðàçèëàñü çâîíîì â åãî ãîëîâå.

«Ãàððè! Ãîñïîäè, íó ÷òî æ ýòî òàêîå... Ðîí!» - âñõëèï, - «Ðîí, îí íå ïðîñûïàåòñÿ!»

_//Ãåðìèîíà?!//_

Ãàððè ìåäëåííî îáëèçàë ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû, è îòêðûë ïðàâûé ãëàç ðîâíî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü íàâèñøóþ íàä íèì îäíîêëàñíèöó. Òà âçâèçãíóëà è õëîïíóëà â ëàäîøè.

«Ïîëó÷èëîñü! Ðîí!»

Áûñòðûå øàãè ðàçäàëèñü ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû êðîâàòè, è ïëàìÿ î÷àãà çàêðûëà íè ìåíåå ïëàìåííàÿ ãîëîâà.

«Íó, íàêîíåö-òî, äðóæèùå!» - è Ðîí áîäðî õëîïíóë åãî ïî æèâîòó. Ãàððè âñêðèêíóë îò áîëè.

«Î, ïðîñòè, Ãàððè! Íî ìû òàê âîëíîâàëèñü!»

Ãàððè íàêîíåö íàøåë â ñåáå ñèëû, ÷òîáû çàäàòü îäèí åäèíñòâåííûé èíòåðåñóþùèé åãî âîïðîñ. Ãîëîñ ïî÷òè íå ñëóøàëñÿ åãî, íî âñå æå îí ñïðîñèë:

«Ãäå... Ñåâå... ïðîôåññîð?»

Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.

«Íî âåäü...»  

Ãåðìèîíà áåñïîìîùíî çàìîë÷àëà è çà íåå çàêîí÷èë Ðîí:

«Ìû äóìàëè, òû òàì ñî âñåìè ðàçîáðàëñÿ... Òû æ äëÿ ýòîãî òóäà è ëåòàë... Íó òî åñòü õîäèë... Íó, âîîáùåì...»

Ãàððèíû ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü, â òî âðåìÿ êàê, íà÷èíàÿñü ãäå-òî â îáëàñòè æèâîòà, ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðàñøèðÿÿñü è îòäàâàÿ ïóëüñîì ïî íåðâíûì îêîí÷àíèÿì, îáðàçîâûâàëîñü ñòðàøíîå, íåèçìåðèìîå ÃÎÐÅ.

«Çà÷åì âû ìåíÿ ðàçáóäèëè?» - ïðîøåïòàë îí, è äâîå ãëóïûõ, õîòü è íåâèíîâàòûõ (ýòî óæå áûëî íå âàæíî) äðóçåé îòøàòíóëèñü îò îòðàæåíèÿ ýòîãî ãîðÿ, ýòîãî âåëèêîãî îò÷àÿíèÿ â ãëàçàõ Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Îïÿòü-Âûæèë. Íåèçâåñòíî çà÷åì. 

È Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïîçâîëÿÿ íåâûíîñèìîé, îòðàâëÿþùåé ñåðäöå áîëè çàõëåñòíóòü åãî ñ ãîëîâîé. 

Ñåâåðóñ îñòàëñÿ òàì.

Ñåâåðóñà áîëüøå íåò.

Îí íå ñìîã åãî ñïàñòè.

Ãàððè çàïëàêàë. 


	10. Chapter Ten

__

Ãëàâà Äåñÿòàÿ.

ÍÀ ÏÎËßÕ ÂÎÑÏÎÌÈÍÀÍÈÉ 

"Ãàððè, îòêðîé!"

"Ñëûøèøü, îòêðîé íåìåäëåííî!"

Ãðîçíûå óäàðû ìàññèâíûõ êóëàêîâ î ïðî÷íóþ äóáîâóþ äâåðü ïîòðÿñàëè ñîçíàíèå, ïåðåêëèêàÿñü ñ êàêèìè-òî óæàñíî çíàêîìûìè ãîëîñàìè. Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ áëîêèðîâàòü íåïðîøåíóþ ïîìåõó, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî, ñâÿçü áûëà áåçíàäåæíî íàðóøåíà, è òîëüêî-òîëüêî äîñòèãíóòîå ñîçíàíèå Ñåâåðóñà âûêèíóëî åãî ïðî÷ü. Ñêâîçü íåÿñíûé áåñïëîòíûé òóìàí, ñîïðîâîæäàþùèé ïðîáóæäåíèå, Ãàððè âñå åùå ñëûøàë òî, ÷òî õîòåë áû çàáûòü íàâñåãäà – ñòðàøíûé â ñâîåì îò÷àÿíèè è áåññèëèè êðèê îáåçóìåâøåãî îò áîëè ÷åëîâåêà. Êðèê, ïðîøåäøèéñÿ ãóëêèì ýõîì ïî äðåâíèì ñâîäàì è îñåâøèé â åãî, Ãàððèíîé ïàìÿòè, êðîâàâîé ðàíîé. Îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü, Ñâÿçü áûëà ñëàáà. Îí è òàê åëå-åëå, ïðèëîæèâ âñå ñâîè óìñòâåííûå è ôèçè÷åñêèå ñèëû, óìóäðèëñÿ âïàñòü â òðàíñ ïîñëå êîðîòåíüêîãî îòäûõà (åñëè òîëüêî ìîæíî íàçâàòü îòäûõîì íåïðåêðàùàþùèéñÿ äâóõ÷àñîâîé ðåâ â ïîäóøêó). È òîëüêî ëèøü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü ñåáÿ áåññèëüíûì ìåøêîì ñ êîñòÿìè, ïîëóæèâûì ïîëîìàííûì òåëîì, ïîäâåøåííûì çà âûâèõíóòûå ðóêè ïîä ñâîä ìðà÷íîãî, ñûðîãî ïîäâàëà. Íàñòîëüêî óæàñíî è íå ïîõîæå íà ëþáèìîãî èì ÷åëîâåêà áûëî ýòî çàìó÷åííîå ñîçäàíèå, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà îí íå õîòåë, íå ìîã âåðèòü. Ïîêà íå óñëûøàë:

__

// "Ñíýéï!"

Ñòîí.

Áîëü â òîì ìåñòå, ãäå ñåðåáðÿíûé êëèíîê âîøåë ïîä êîæó, áûëà íà ãðàíè íåâûíîñèìîñòè, ðàçðûâàÿñü ñëåïÿùèìè, çâîíêèìè áîìáàìè ó Ñåâåðóñà ïåðåä çðà÷êàìè.

"×óâñòâóåøü, êàê ÿ çîë íà òåáÿ, ïðåäàòåëü?" – ïðîøèïåë íåêòî â îêðîâàâëåííîå ïðàâîå óõî, è íîæ â ñïèíå ïðîâåðíóëñÿ âîêðóã ñâîåé îñè. Áîãè, äàéòå åìó ïåðåæèòü ñòðàäàíèÿ!

"Ãäå òåïåðü òâîÿ ñïåñü, óáëþäîê? Ãäå òâîÿ õâàëåíàÿ ãîðäîñòü?"

È ëåäÿíàÿ ðóêà, ñêîëüçíóâøàÿ îòêóäà-òî ñî ñïèíû íà æèâîò, ðàññòåãíóëà ïðÿæêó ðåìíÿ è ïðîíèêëà âíóòðü. Ñåâåðóñ ñòèñíóë çóáû. Ñìåõ – çâîíêèé, áóäòî æèâîé.

"Ñåé÷àñ ïðîâåðèì, ãäå åãî ãîðäîñòü… Íðàâèòñÿ, ïðåëåñòü ìîÿ?" – è ðóêà ñæàëàñü â êóëàê. Åùå îäèí, âûðâàâøèéñÿ íà âîëþ êðèê ïðîíçèë ñûðîé, ïîäâàëüíûé âîçäóõ.

"ß æå ïðåäóïðåæäàë òåáÿ, Ñåâ.… Ó Âå÷íûõ íå ñòîèò îòáèðàòü äîáû÷ó…"

Äîáû÷ó… äîáû÷ó… äî…//

Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ. Ñåë è ñæàë âèñêè ëàäîíÿìè âñïîòåâøèõ ðóê. Ñåâ æèâ. Ýòî ãëàâíîå. Îá îñòàëüíîì îí äóìàòü íå ñòàíåò.

Óäàðû êóëàêîâ âíîâü ñîòðÿñëè äóáîâóþ äâåðü. Îí âçäîõíóë, ñìèðÿÿñü ñ íåèçáåæíûì è ïîáðåë îòêðûâàòü. Íåìåäëåííî ïàðà ñèëüíûõ, çíàêîìûõ ðóê ñæàëà åãî â æåëåçíûå îáúÿòüÿ è îò ðîäíîãî çàïàõà, òàêîãî áëèçêîãî è äàëåêîãî îäíîâðåìåííî, ó Ãàððè çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà.

"Ñèðèóñ…" – Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. Êðåñòíûé ïîïðàâèëñÿ è ïîõîðîøåë, ÷åãî, ñóäÿ ïî åãî îáåñïîêîåííîìó âçãëÿäó íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü î íåì ñàìîì. 

"Ìåðëèí, Ãàððè, ÷òî ñäåëàëà ñ òîáîé ýòà ñâîëî÷ü?!" – Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ îò ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêîé áîëè â ñåðäöå, íî Ñèðèóñ íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë. Îí ñæàë Ãàððèíî ïëå÷î è âèíîâàòî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "Ìíå íåëüçÿ áûëî îñòàâëÿòü òåáÿ ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì. Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, Ãàððè. ß î÷åíü âèíîâàò ïåðåä òîáîé."

"Íó, íå ïðåóâåëè÷èâàé, ñîëíöå… ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî íàì óñïåë ðàññêàçàòü äèðåêòîð, îíè ïðåêðàñíî ïîëàäèëè", - è êàê âñåãäà, ëàñêîâî è íåìíîãî õèòðî óëûáàÿñü, íà ïåðâûé ïëàí âûøåë ïðîôåññîð Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí, ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé. 

Â îòëè÷èå îò îäåòîãî âî âïîëíå ìóããëîâñêóþ, è äàæå íåìíîãî ïîòåðòóþ êîæàíóþ êóðòêó Ñèðèóñà, íà ñàìîì ìèëîì íà ñâåòå îáîðîòíå áûëî íàäåòà êëàññè÷åñêàÿ êîëäîâñêàÿ ðîáà ëàçóðíî-ãîëóáîãî öâåòà. Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí áûë àêêóðàòíî ïðè÷åñàí, ïåñî÷íîãî öâåòà ÷åëêà ëåæàëà íàèñêîñü îò ñâåòëûõ áðîâåé, ÿíòàðíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà Ãàððè íåæíî è ñ ëþáîâüþ. Ãàððè ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî òîëüêî îò îäíîãî ýòîãî âçãëÿäà åìó ñòàëî íåìíîãî ëåã÷å. Ñîâñåì ÷óòü-÷óòü, íî è ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îí îòâåòèë íà ïðèâåòñòâèå ÷åì-òî âðîäå óëûáêè. 

"Íó, äàé æå ÿ òåáÿ îáíèìó, Ãàððè…" – È Ëþïèí îñòîðîæíî, áóäòî îïàñàÿñü ïîðàíèòü, îáúÿë åãî è ïðèæàë ê ñåðäöó. Ãàððè òîëüêî óñïåë âäîõíóòü òîíêèé è êàêîé-òî ñìóòíî-îïàñíûé çàïàõ îáîðîòíÿ, êàê Ñèðèóñ óæå ïðèòÿãèâàë åãî îáðàòíî ê ñåáå è öåëîâàë â ëîá. 

"Ìåðëèí, êàê æå òû èñõóäàë! Ìîãó òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, ÷åì òû çäåñü ïèòàëñÿ!"

"Ñèðèóñ, îòïóñòè ðåáåíêà", - êàê âñåãäà ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé ê ïåðåìåíàì â íàñòðîåíèè, ìÿãêî, íî íàñòîé÷èâî ïîïðîñèë Ðåìóñ.

"Íî, Ðåìè, ÿ íå âèäåë åãî ïî÷òè ãîä!" – çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ãàððèí êðåñòíûé, - "À ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ñäåëàë ñ íèì ýòîò óáëþäîê…" 

Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë è ñáðîñèë ñ ñåáÿ ðóêó Ñèðèóñà, îòñòóïàÿ îò íåãî íà øàã. Êðåñòíûé æå, íå ïðèäàâàë çíà÷åíèÿ íè÷åìó, êðîìå ñîáñòâåííûõ ñëîâ.

"Àëüáóñó íóæíî áûëî íàéòè ìåíÿ", - Ñèðèóñ âçäîõíóë, è ñíîâà íàñèëüíî ïðèæàë Ãàððè ê ñåáå, - "Ïîéäåì, ðîäíîé ìîé, ÿ òåáÿ õîòü íàêîðìëþ, êàê ñëåäóåò. Ñíýéï òåáÿ, íàâåðíîå, ëÿãóøà÷üèìè ëàïàìè êîðìèë… ß ñëûøàë, îí ôðàíöóç…" – è íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ðàçíîñèòü, íà ÷åì ñâåò ñòîèò, ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà, Ñèðèóñ ïîâëåê Ãàððè êóäà-òî âíèç, ïî øèðîêîé ïîêðûòîé äîðîãèì êîâðîì ëåñòíèöå. Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí áåçìîëâíî øåñòâîâàë ñçàäè. Âñþ ýòó ÷åðåñ÷óð äëèííóþ äîðîãó âíèç Ãàððè íå îñòàâëÿëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî êðåñòíûé ñïåöèàëüíî ïûòàåòñÿ âûâåñòè åãî èç ñåáÿ, à òî÷íåå èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ ïóñòü øàòêîãî, íî òàê íåîáõîäèìîãî åìó äóøåâíîãî ðàâíîâåñèÿ. Áåç ýòîãî ðàâíîâåñèÿ åìó íèêîãäà íå âîññòàíîâèòü Òåëåïàòè÷åñêîé Ñâÿçè.

"… Íî ýòî æå íåâûíîñèìî, Ãàððè! Êàê ãîâîðÿò ýòè ëÿãóøàòíèêè, Ðåìè? Ñý èìïîñèáëü? Ýòî æå êàêîé-òî ñêëåï! Çà÷åì æèòü â òàêèõ îãðîìíûõ äîìàõ? Óâåðåí, ÷òî Ñíýéï çàñòàâëÿë òåáÿ íîñèòü åìó îáåäû èç ïîäâàëüíîé êóõíè ïðÿìî â êàáèíåò íà âòîðîì ýòàæå… Ñ íåãî ñòàíåòñÿ!" 

Ãàððè ãîðåñòíî âçäîõíóë.

Îãðîìíûé, ÷åðíûé ìîòîöèêë Ñèðèóñà çàíèìàë äîáðóþ ïîëîâèíó Áîëüøîãî Îáåäåííîãî Çàëà. Áåçîáðàçíîå ìàñëÿíîå ïÿòíî óñïåëî íàòå÷ü íà ãóñòîé ïåðñèäñêèé êîâåð. Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî ïðîìîë÷àë. Êàêàÿ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ðàçíèöà, â êàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè êîâåð, åñëè åãî õîçÿèí… Ãàððè îñòàíîâèë ãðîçÿùóþ ñëåçàìè ìûñëü. Ñèðèóñ îãëÿäåëñÿ. 

"Íó, è ãäå ýòîò ÷åðòîâ áàðèí?"

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â åãî âåíàõ çàêèïàåò êðîâü.

"Õîçÿèí!" – çû÷íî ïðîêðè÷àë Ñèðèóñ, ñëîæèâ ðóêè ðóïîðîì ó ðòà. Ó Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî îñëàáëè íîãè, è ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü îò óñòàëîñòè, ïåðåæèâàíèé è îò÷àÿíèÿ. Îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè êîìó-òî ÷òî-òî îáúÿñíÿòü, äîêàçûâàòü, îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ. Êóäà ïðîïàëè Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé? Îíè áû òàê õîðîøî âñå îáúÿñíèëè âìåñòî íåãî! Ãàððè ïëþõíóëñÿ íà ïåðâûé, ïîïàâøèéñÿ åìó íà ãëàçà äèâàí, è óðîíèë ãîëîâó íà ñëîæåííûå ðóêè. Ñìîòðåòü íà ïîëíîãî æèçíåííîé ýíåðãèè Ñèðèóñà ó íåãî ïðîñòî íå áûëî ñèë. 

"Ãàððè…" – ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ âûçâàë åãî èç òàêîãî óþòíîãî óêðûòèÿ íàðóæó. Îí íåõîòÿ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ñêëîíèâøåãîñÿ íàä íèì Ðåìóñà, - "×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?"

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë.

"Ñåâåðóñà ïîõèòèëè."

Ðåìóñ ïîäíÿë òîíêèå áðîâè.

"Òîò-êòî-íå-äîëæåí…"

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Áîæå, åùå è ýòî ðàññêàçûâàòü. Îí ìûñëåííî çàñòîíàë. Ðåìóñ ïðèñåë ðÿäîì.

"Ãàððè, íå íàäî. Íå òåðçàé ñåáÿ. Òû íè÷åãî íå äîëæåí íàì îáúÿñíÿòü. Ðàññêàæè òîëüêî, ãäå ñåé÷àñ ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï."

Ãàððè òóïî êèâíóë è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîè ëàäîíè, íå çíàÿ ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. 

"Óñïîêîéñÿ. Äàâàé ïî ïîðÿäêó, ñ ñàìîãî âàæíîãî – ãäå ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï?"

Ñèðèóñ, êàê-ðàç âûòàñêèâàþùèé èç áàãàæíèêà äâà îãðîìíûõ ïàêåòà ñ ïðîïå÷àòàííîé íà íèõ îêðóãëîé áóêâîé Ì, ãðîìêî ôûðêíóë.

"Ñàìûì âàæíûì, êàê ÿ ýòî ïîíèìàþ", - îáúÿñíèë Ñèðèóñ ñâîå ïðåçðèòåëüíîå ôûðêàíüå, - "áóäóò ïîäðîáíîñòè òîãî, êàê ýòîò ñòàðûé óðîä óìóäðèëñÿ ñîáëàçíèòü Ãàððè ïåðåñïàòü ñ íèì. ß áû õîòåë çíàòü, êàêèìè çåëüÿìè îí âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ. Íó, çíàåòå, ÷òîáû áûëî, ÷òî íà ñóäå ïðåäñòàâëÿòü."

È Ñèðèóñ, ñ íåñâîéñòâåííîé åìó îñòîðîæíîñòüþ âîäðóçèë îáà ïàêåòà íà ñòåêëÿííûé ñòîëèê âîçëå êðåñëà íàïðîòèâ, è ñ áëàãîãîâåíèåì íà íèõ óñòàâèëñÿ.

Ó Ãàððè îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü. Ðåìóñ òèõîíüêî ñæàë åãî êîëåíî, è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó äèâàíà.

"Áóäü äîáð, ïîâòîðè, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë, ðàäîñòü ìîÿ".

Ðåìóñ ñêàçàë ýòó ôðàçó ñïîêîéíûì è äàæå ìÿãêèì ãîëîñîì, íî íå÷òî â ýòîì ñïîêîéñòâèè ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü ôàëüøèâîå, è ëåäÿíàÿ êîðî÷êà ïîêðûâàëà âåæëèâûå ñëîâà. Ãàððè ñëåãêà ïåðåäåðíóëî.

"Ý-ý-ý…" – Ñèðèóñ íàïðÿãñÿ, è Ãàððè óäèâèëî, êàê ýòî åãî òîëñòîêîæèé êðåñòíûé ñóìåë óëîâèòü òàêóþ êðîõîòíóþ ïåðåìåíó â ãîëîñå ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà. Èëè íà íåãî çíàìåíèòàÿ Áëýêîâñêàÿ áåñ÷óâñòâåííîñòü íå ðàñïðîñòðàíÿåòñÿ? 

Ãàððè îñòàâèë â ïàìÿòè çàìåòêó ïîðàçìûñëèòü íàä ýòèì ïîçæå, ïîñêîëüêó â äàííûé ìîìåíò îí áûë çàíÿò ñîâåðøåííî äðóãèì – ïîäàâëåíèåì ñèëüíåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ íàáðîñèòüñÿ íà êðåñòíîãî è âûöàðàïàòü åìó ãëàçà. 

"Òû êàê-òî èíòåðåñíî îáîçâàë ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà, Ñèðèóñ? Â ïðèñóòñòâèå åãî ó÷åíèêà?"

Ñèðèóñ ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóë è ÷òî-òî ïðîáóð÷àë. Ðåìóñ ïîäíÿë ââåðõ äåëèêàòíóþ áðîâü.

"Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ?"

"ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïðàâäà èíîãäà áûâàåò íåïðèÿòíà. Íî ëó÷øå íàçûâàòü âåùè ñâîèìè èìåíàìè", - âûäàâèë Ñèðèóñ, îáðàùàÿñü ê ïàêåòó ñ áóêâîé Ì, îäíîâðåìåííî òåðåáÿ ðóêîé êðàé ñâîåé êóðòêè. Ãàððè ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå èíòåðåñíåå. 

"Î, ýòî çàíÿòíî", - äåëàííî îæèâèëñÿ Ðåìóñ, è óñòðîèëñÿ ïîóäîáíåå, - "Áóäü ëþáåçåí, ïåðå÷èñëè ìíå, ÷òî èìåííî ïðàâäà èç âñåãî òîãî áðåäà, êîòîðûé çäåñü ïðîçâó÷àë – òî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï, íàø ðîâåñíèê – ñòàðèê, èëè òî, ÷òî îí – óðîä?"

Ñèðèóñ îñòîðîæíî õìûêíóë.

"Òû åùå ñêàæè, ÷òî îí – êðàñàâåö, Ðåìè…"

"Íó, ÷òî æ, î âêóñàõ íå ñïîðÿò", - íåîæèäàííî ëåãêî óñòóïèë Ðåìóñ è ïðîäîëæèë, - "Ïîéäåì äàëüøå. Òû, êàæåòñÿ, ãîâîðèë ÷òî-òî íàñ÷åò çåëèé, êîòîðûìè Ñåâåðóñ ÿêîáû ïîëüçîâàëñÿ äëÿ êàêèõ-òî íåäîñòîéíûõ öåëåé?"

Ñèðèóñ ñîâñåì îñìåëåë è äàæå ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïåðåéòè â ïîçèöèþ "âîëüíî", ïåðåíåñÿ âåñ òåëà íà îäíó íîãó, è çàñóíóâ ðóêó â êàðìàíû.

"Ðåìè, íó ïîäóìàé, êòî â çäðàâîì óìå ñîáëàçíèòñÿ ýòèì âûðîäêîì? Êòî çàõî÷åò ñ íèì ïåðåñïàòü?" 

Ãàððè, âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ïåðåâîäèâøåìó îáåñïîêîåííûé âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî âçðîñëîãî íà äðóãîãî, ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òå ñàìûå, ïðåñëîâóòûå ìîëíèè, ïðî êîòîðûå òàê ÷àñòî ïèøóò ïðè óïîìèíàíèè î äðåâíåãðå÷åñêèõ áîãàõ ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ñâåðêíóëè â òèõèõ è ëàñêîâûõ ãëàçàõ ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà. Õóäåíüêèé, ýëåãàíòíûé ó÷èòåëü ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë âûãëÿäåë òàê, áóäòî ãîòîâ áûë â ëþáóþ ìèíóòó ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â äèêîå, ñâèðåïîå æèâîòíîå, êîèì îí, ñîáñòâåííî, ïî íàòóðå è ÿâëÿëñÿ. Îí âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è Ñèðèóñ â óæàñå îòïðÿíóë, óäàðèâøèñü çàäíåé ñòîðîíîé êîëåíîê î íèçêèé ñòîëèê.

"Äà êàê ñìååøü òû òàê îñêîðáëÿòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà?!"

"Íî, Ðåìè-è-è… Ëþáîâü ìîÿ…"

"Íå ïîäêóïàé ìåíÿ, Ñèðèóñ!" 

"Ðåìóñ, êòî ìîæåò çàõîòåòü ñ íèì ñïàòü?! À óæ òåì áîëåå Ãàððè! Ïîñìîòðè íà íåãî – ìîëîäîé, êðàñèâûé, îí ìîæåò çàïîëó÷èòü ñåáå êîãî óãîäíî…"

Ãàððè çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé. È ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òåïåðü ïåðåñïàòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì äëÿ íåãî áóäåò äåëîì ÷åñòè. Åñëè óäàñòñÿ åãî ñïàñòè îò äîëãîé è ìó÷èòåëüíîé ñìåðòè, ðàçóìååòñÿ.

"Ñèðèóñ, ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà, âíèìàòåëüíî", - ïðåäëîæèë Ðåìóñ è âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ñòîÿ ïåðåä Ãàððèíûì êðåñòíûì, ïîõîæèé íà òîíêîãî, çîëîòîâîëîñîãî ýëüôà. Ñèðèóñ ñ îáîæàíèåì îáîçðåë åãî ôèãóðó. 

"Íó è êàê ÿ íà òâîé âêóñ, Ñèðèóñ?" - Êðåñòíûé òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ãëóïî óëûáíóëñÿ.

"Òàê âîò – _ÿ_ ñïàë ñ Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíýéïîì!" 

Óëûáêà íà ëèöå ó Ñèðèóñà çàñòûëà, ïîäîáíî ìàñêå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Ïîâèñëà ìåðòâàÿ òèøèíà. Ãàððè îòâëå÷åííî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå âðåìÿ óïàñòü â çàòÿæíîé îáìîðîê. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôðàçà, ïðîèçíåñåííàÿ Ðåìóñîì, çâîíêî ïåðåêàòûâàëàñü ó íåãî â ãîëîâå. È íå òîëüêî ó íåãî, ïîíÿë îí ïðè âçãëÿäå íà êðåñòíîãî.

"Íåò."

Ðåìóñ òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, êàê áóäòî ãîâîðèë ñâîåìó ðàíåííîìó â ñåðäöå ëþáîâíèêó - "Âîò âèäèøü! Íå íàäî áûëî ìåíÿ ïðîâîöèðîâàòü." Îí ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, âçìàõíóë ëàçóðíûìè ïîëàìè ñâîåé ðîáû è âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ñîâåðøåííî îøàëåâøèì îò âñåãî ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî Ãàððè. 

"Ïðîñòè, äðóæîê, ýòî áûëî äàâíî. Äî òâîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ."

"Òû ñïàë… òû ñïàë ñ ýòèì…" - Ó Ñèðèóñà, êàçàëîñü íå íàõîäèëîñü ñëîâ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûðàçèòü âîçìóùåíèå. Âñÿ åãî ðîáîñòü êóäà-òî èñïàðèëàñü, îí óæå íå ïåðåìèíàëñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó, à âûãëÿäåë ñâèðåïî è ãîòîâûì ê àòàêå. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëà ñìåíà ðîëåé. Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí, âåðîÿòíî, ïîíÿë ýòî òîæå, è íà÷àë òèõîíüêî ïÿòèòüñÿ, çàõîäÿ çà äèâàí.

"Êàê òû ïîñìåë?!"

"Ñèðèóñ, îí ïðåêðàñíûé ÷åëîâåê…"

"Êòî? Ýòîò ñëèçåðèíñêèé ãàäåíûø?! Ýòî ìó÷èòåëü ëÿãóøåê?! Ýòîò ïîãàíûé êðîâîïèéöà?"

Ãàððè çàòàèë äûõàíèå. Çíà÷èò, Ñèðèóñ â êóðñå äåë. Òåì âðåìåíåì, ññîðà ãðîçèëà ïåðåðàñòè â áóðíûé ñêàíäàë, è Ãàððè ïðî ñåáÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ, íå ñêëîííû ëè êðåñòíûé è ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ê ðàñïóñêàíèþ ðóê. Åñëè äà, òî èíòåðåñíî, êòî êîìó íàáüåò ôèçèîíîìèþ.

"Ý-ý-ý… Ñèðèóñ, ó íàñ íåò íà ýòî âðåìåíè… Ãàððè íóæíà ïîìîùü…" - Ðåìóñ çàêîí÷èë îòñòóïàòü è óïåðñÿ ñïèíîé â ïîêðûòóþ êîâðîì ñòåíó. Ãàððè ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà 180 ãðàäóñîâ è âñòàë íà êîëåíè, ÷òîáû áûëî ëó÷øå âèäíî.

"Íåò, êàê ðàç Ãàððè íå íóæíà íèêàêàÿ ïîìîùü, îí â ïîëíîé áåçîïàñíîñòè", - Ñèðèóñ ïîäîøåë âïëîòíóþ è óïåð ðóêó â ñòåíó çà ñïèíîé ó Ðåìóñà. Òîò èçäàë ãîðëîì ñòðàííûé çâóê, - "Ïîìîùü íóæíà ýòîìó ïîõîòëèâîìó óáëþäêó, êîòîðûé, âåðîÿòíî, çàäóìàë ïåðåòðàõàòü âñåõ, êòî ìíå äîðîã. Ñíà÷àëà Äæåéìñ, ïîòîì òû, ïîòîì Ãàððè…"

Äæåéìñ? Äæåéìñ?! Ó Ãàððè ïîòåìíåëî â ãëàçàõ, è îí âöåïèëñÿ ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé â óçîð÷àòóþ äðàïèðîâêó äèâàíà. ×òî åùå åìó ñóæäåíî óçíàòü èç ýòîé ëþáîïûòíîé ññîðû?

Ñèðèóñ ñõâàòèë Ðåìóñà çà ïîäáîðîäîê è äåðíóë ââåðõ. Òîò îéêíóë è ïîïûòàëñÿ âûêðóòèòüñÿ.

"Ñèðèóñ, îòïóñòè ìåíÿ íåìåäëåííî. ß òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþ… Àé! Òû, ÷òî ñ óìà ñîøåë?!"

"Êîãäà ýòî áûëî? Ãîâîðè!"

"Ý-ý-ý… Äàâíî…"

"Êîãäà èìåííî?"

"Î÷åíü äàâíî… ×åòûðå ãîäà íàçàä… Àé, Ñèðèóñ, íå òàê ñèëüíî… Ìû íå äîìà…"

"Âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ýòî áûëî, êîãäà ÿ åùå íå ðîäèëñÿ, ïðîôåññîð."

Ðåìóñ âûãëÿíóë èç-çà ïëå÷à ðàçúÿðåííîãî Ñèðèóñà.

"ß ñîâðàë, Ãàððè, ïðîñòè ìåíÿ…"

"Áåññòûæèé îáìàíùèê!"

"Ñèðèóñ, òû áûë â òþðüìå…"

"À òû íåáîñü è ðàä áûë ïîãóëÿòü íà ñòîðîíå, äà?"

"Ñèðèóñ, òû áûë â òþðüìå äâåíàäöàòü ëåò!"

"Íó òàê ÷òî èç òîãî, ãðÿçíàÿ òû øëþõà?"

"Ãàððè, çàêðîé óøè!"

Ãàððè ðàçðûâàëñÿ ìåæäó æåëàíèÿìè çàîðàòü, çàïëàêàòü è èñòåðè÷åñêè çàõîõîòàòü. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî â ýòî ñàìîå âðåìÿ Ñåâåðóñà çâåðñêè ïûòàþò, âçâèí÷èâàëà åãî äî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, ñîâåðøåííî ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîãî òîìó, êîòîðîå áûëî íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ âîçîáíîâëåíèÿ Ñâÿçè.

Íàêîíåö Ñèðèóñ íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëñÿ, âñòðÿõíóë ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, äëÿ îñòðàñòêè, è òîëêíóë åãî îáðàòíî ê ñòåíå. Òîò æå, îãëÿäåâ ñåáÿ êðèòè÷åñêèì âçãëÿäîì, ïîïðàâèë ðàñòðåïàâøèåñÿ âîëîñû è îñòîðîæíî ïîòðîãàë ÷åëþñòü. Ïîìîðùèëñÿ.

"Òû ñîâåðøåííî íåêóëüòóðåí, Ñèðèóñ. Ïîäóìàé, êàêîé ïðèìåð òû ïîäàåøü ìîëîäîìó ÷åëîâåêó…"

Ñèðèóñ âçÿë ñî ñòîëà áóìàæíûå ïàêåòû, ñóíóë îäèí Ãàððè, à äðóãîé, ñåâ íà äèâàí ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ïîñòàâèë ñåáå íà êîëåíè. Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóë âíóòðü.

"×òî ýòî?"

Ðåìóñ ïðèíÿâ íåïîíÿòíî ê êîìó îáðàùåííûé âîïðîñ íà ñåáÿ, ïîäñåë ê Ãàððè ñïðàâà è ïðèíÿëñÿ îáúÿñíÿòü.

"Ýòî – òàê íàçûâàåìûé Ìàê-Ðîÿëü, Ãàððè – áûñòðàÿ åäà. Î÷åíü ðàñïðîñòðàíåíà â Ñîåäèíåííûõ Øòàòàõ. Àìåðèêàíöû âîîáùå î÷åíü íåðàçáîð÷èâû â ïèùå. Èõ êóõíÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿåò èç ñåáÿ âåñüìà çàíèìàòåëüíóþ ìåøàíèíó êóõîíü ðàçíûõ íàðîäíîñòåé… Êîãäà ìû áûëè òàì â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ñ òâîèì êðåñòíûì…"

"Ðåìè…" – ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ, îñíîâàòåëüíî æóÿ çíàìåíèòûé ñýíäâè÷. 

"Äà, ëþáîâü ìîÿ…"

"Çàêðîé ðîò."

Ãàððè íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîíþõàë íåçíàêîìóþ ïèùó. Ìàê-Ðîÿëü áûë ìÿãîê, ïîñûïàí ÷åì-òî âðîäå ïðîñà, è õîðîøî ïàõ. Ïî êðàÿì áóòåðáðîä îáòåêàë ÷óòü ðàñïëàâèâøèéñÿ ñûð, õðóñòåë ãäå-òî â íåäðàõ ñàëàò-ëàòóê, à ïðàâèëà âñåì ñìà÷íàÿ ìÿñíàÿ êîòëåòà.

Ãàððè ñëèçàë ïîäòåêøèé êåò÷óï ñ áîëüøîãî ïàëüöà…

__

// "Ãàððè…"//

×òî…

__

// "Ãîñïîäèí ãðàô, ïîõîæå îí êîí÷èëñÿ… Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü…" //

Íåò…

__

// "Êàêàÿ ïîòåðÿ äëÿ âåëèêîé íàöèè âàìïèðîâ…"

"Îí äåðíóëñÿ, èëè ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü?"

"Íå äóìàþ, Ìèðèóñ… Ýòî, äîëæíî áûòü, àãîíèÿ…"//

Ñåâåðóñ… Íå íàäî… Íå íàäî…

"Ãàððè, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? Ïî÷åìó òû ïëà÷åøü?"

"Ðåìè, äåðæè åìó ãîëîâó, îí ïîäàâèòñÿ…"

Ãàððèíî òåëî ñóäîðîæíî èçîãíóëîñü, ïðèíèìàÿ íà ñåáÿ ÷óæóþ áîëü, ãëàçà çàêàòèëèñü êóäà-òî ãëóáîêî âíóòðü è îí îïÿòü íà÷àë îñîçíàâàòü ñåáÿ, õîëîäíûì, ìåðòâûì îðãàíèçìîì….

"Áîæå, ÷òî ñ íèì?"

"Ãàððè, ñêàæè ÷òî-íèáóäü!"

"Ýòî, íàâåðíîå òî, î ÷åì ïèñàë Äàìáëüäîð…"

"Ãàððè!"

Îí ïðèîòêðûë òÿæåëûå âåêè, áîðÿñü ñ äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòüþ, ñîñòîÿùåé èç äâóõ ðåàëüíîñòåé.

"Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê…"

ßíòàðíûå çðà÷êè Ðåìóñà ðàñøèðèëèñü è çàïîëíèëè ñîáîé êîìíàòó…

"Äàëüøå."

"Ãðàô… Äðàêóëà…" – ãîâîðèòü ñòàëî ñîâñåì òðóäíî, - "Âîëüäåìîðò…"

__

//…Íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå…//

È ïðîíçåííûé ñòðåìèòåëüíîé è çíàêîìîé áîëüþ, îí ïðîâàëèëñÿ â íî÷ü.

* * *

__

×åðíûå, õîëîäíûå êîðèäîðû. Ñûðûå, çàáðîøåííûå êîìíàòû, â êàæäîé èç êîòîðûõ åùå íå òàê äàâíî õðàíèëîñü âîñïîìèíàíèå. Ñåé÷àñ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ âûñîõëè, ïîáëåäíåëè è ïðîñà÷èâàëèñü èç êîìíàòû â êîìíàòó, ãîòîâÿñü ïîêèíóòü ñîçíàíèå óìèðàþùåãî âìåñòå ñ åãî äóøîé. Ìèëëèàðäû è ìèëëèàðäû æèçíåííî âàæíûõ ìîìåíòîâ, ðàäîñòè è ãîðåñòè, ñìåþùèåñÿ ëèöà, íåñ÷àñòíûå æåðòâû íåíàñûòíûõ âàìïèðîâ, ñöåíû êðîâàâûõ ðèòóàëîâ, è ñöåíû, íà êîòîðûå íåëüçÿ áûëî ñìîòðåòü – òàê óæàñíû îíè áûëè. Ñðåäè ýòîé íåâåðîÿòíî íàñûùåííîé è îáåçóìåâøåé òîëïû óìèðàþùèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé íå áûëî òîëüêî îäíîãî – èõ õîçÿèíà.

Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà íî÷íîé êîøìàð – ïðèäàâëåííûé òÿæåñòüþ ñîáñòâåííîãî ãîðÿ, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áðåë ïî çàìåðøåìó â ñìåðòåëüíîì ñíå ñîçíàíèþ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíýéïà. Ñîçíàíèþ, êîòîðîå, óìèðàÿ, âîïëîòèëîñü â ñàìóþ óþòíóþ è áëèçêóþ ñåðäöó âëàäåëüöà ôîðìó – ìðà÷íîå, õîëîäíîå ïîäçåìåëüå. 

Óõîäÿùèå âûñîêî ââåðõ òåìíûå ïîòîëêè, ãîòè÷åñêèå, êðåñò-íàêðåñò ïåðåêèíóòûå àðêè, êðèâûìè ïàó÷üèìè ëàïàìè ðàñïîëçàþùèåñÿ îò öåíòðàëüíîãî õîëëà êîðèäîðû. È êîìíàòû. 

Ñîòíè òûñÿ÷ ïóñòûõ êîìíàò.

Ñåâåðóñ, ãäå æå òû?

Ñëåçû áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî ëèëèñü èç åãî ãëàç, Ãàððè óñòàë âûòèðàòü èõ ðóêàâîì, è òîëüêî âñõëèïûâàë òèõîíüêî, êîãäà ìîë÷à ïëàêàòü áîëüøå íå áûëî ñèë. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñòðàøíî îäèíîêèì, îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ïîñåùàë óìèðàþùåå ñîçíàíèå. Îáðûâêè ñòàðûõ ãàçåò, îãðûçêè ôîòîãðàôèé è ïðî÷èé õëàì êðóæèëèñü ïî ïîëó, áóäòî çàâîäíûå, è êàê-òî áåçó÷àñòíî Ãàððè îòìåòèë, ÷òî âåòðà, êîòîðûé áûë áû â îòâåòå çà ýòó êàðóñåëü, â ïîäçåìåëüå íåò. 

Åìó áûëî âñå ðàâíî.

Îíè óáèëè åãî.

Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íå â ñèëàõ óíÿòü ïðîòèâíóþ ñëàáîñòü â íîãàõ è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê õîëîäíîé ñòåíå. Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî ìîã íàéòè âî âñåõ ýòèõ ïðèçðà÷íûõ, áåçæèçíåííûõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ õîòÿ áû îäíî æèâîå, ñòîéêîå, ñâÿçàííîå ñ íåäàâíèìè ñ÷àñòëèâûìè ìèíóòàìè æèçíè ïðîôåññîðà – îäèí ïîöåëóé, îäíî îáúÿòèå, òîò âå÷åð, êîãäà Ãàððè îïóñòèëñÿ ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíè, èëè â÷åðàøíåå îáúÿñíåíèå â êàáèíåòå… Îäíà ëèøü ñòðîéíàÿ, ëîãè÷íàÿ íèòü âîñïîìèíàíèé, ñâÿçàííàÿ ñ íèì ñàìèì, è îí çàöåïèë áû, ðàçáóäèë ýòîò ìîãó÷èé ìîçã, çàñòàâèë áû åãî âîñïðÿíóòü è çàâëàäåòü ìåðòâûì òåëîì, èáî ìîçã è äóøà – åñòü ïðàâèòåëè æèçíè è ôèçè÷åñêîé ôîðìû, ýòî Ãàððè çíàë òåïåðü ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî. Ðåàëüíîñòè, ìèðû, òâîðåíèÿ – âñå ïîäâëàñòíî äâèæåíèþ ìûñëè. Íóæåí ëèøü ñèãíàë, ìàëåíüêèé, ïîõîæèé íà ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä èìïóëüñ, íà êîòîðûé, çàïðûãíóâ àâòîñòîïîì, ìîæíî áóäåò ïðîñêàíèðîâàòü óìåðøèé ìîçã, è ñèëîé ñâîåé âîëè âîññòàíîâèòü åãî. À ïðîáóäèâ ñîçíàíèå îò ñìåðòíîãî ñíà, â íàóêå èìåíóåìîãî êîìîé, Ãàððè ñìîã áû ïåðåäàòü ÷åðåç íåãî òåëó âñþ íóæíóþ äëÿ áîðüáû çà æèçíü ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó è ýíåðãèþ. Îí åùå íå çíàë, êàê ýòî ñäåëàòü… Ïîêà ÷òî åìó íóæíî áûëî îòûñêàòü çàöåïêó.

Äðîæàùèìè, òðåõìåðíûìè òåíÿìè ïðîïëûâàëè ìèìî êàðòèíû ÷óæîãî ïðîøëîãî. Âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèé Ñåâåðóñ ïîä ðóêó ñ æóòêî õîðîøåíüêèì Ëþöèåì Ìàëôîåì êàòàþòñÿ íà êîíüêàõ ïî çàëåäåíåâøåìó êâèäè÷íîìó ïîëþ… Âîñïîìèíàíèå áûëî òàê ÿðêî è íåçàâèñèìî, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîæàëåë, ÷òî â íåì çàìåøàí íå îí, à Ìàëôîé…

À âîò ñîâñåì äðåâíåå, ïîòðåïàâøååñÿ â ñêëàäêàõ âðåìåíè âîñïîìèíàíèå – ìðàìîðíàÿ êîëîííàäà, óõîäÿùàÿ â òóìàííóþ âûñü, îáðàìëÿþùàÿ ïðîñòîðíûé, âûòÿíóòûé çàë. Íà êàìåííîì òðîíå âîçâûøàåòñÿ ãðîçíàÿ ôèãóðà – íåêòî òåìíîâîëîñûé, çàêóòàííûé â ÷åðíîå, ïîâåëèòåëü äàâíî çàáûòûõ äíåé. Ãàððè íå ìîã çíàòü åãî èìåíè, íî ïî÷åìó-òî èìÿ Àâãóñò âñïëûëî â åãî ìîçãó, ñâÿçàííûì íàïðÿìóþ ñ óìèðàþùèì ñîçíàíèåì Ñåâåðóñà. Ìðà÷íóþ ôèãóðó îñâåùàëà ùåðáàòàÿ ëóíà, à â ïîëóêðóãå îäåòûõ â äëèííûå çàìûñëîâàòûå îäåæäû ëþäåé, ñòîÿëà ìîëîäàÿ äåâóøêà íà êîëåíÿõ, ïðèæàâøàÿ ê ñåáå ìàëü÷èêà ëåò äåñÿòè.

Âîñïîìèíàíèå âäðóã íàáóõëî, âûðîñëî è îêðóæèëî Ãàððè. Òåïåðü îí áûë ýòèì ìàëü÷èêîì – ñìóãëûì îò æàðêîãî åãèïåòñêîãî ñîëíöà, èñïóãàííûì è íåñìûøëåíûì. Ìàìà âçÿëà åãî â òîò äåíü íà ðûíîê è ïîëäíÿ Êðåõ, ( òàê áûëî åãî èìÿ), òðÿññÿ íà âîíþ÷åì, ñåðîì îñëå, îáëåçøåì îò ñòàðîñòè. Áûëî î÷åíü ïëîõî è óæàñíî õîòåëîñü ïèòü. À ïîòîì, áóäòî èç íèîòêóäà, ïîÿâèëàñü ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì ÷åðíàÿ äîðîãàÿ êîëåñíèöà, ïî÷òè êàê ó ñàìîãî ôàðàîíà è èõ ñ ìàòåðüþ ñõâàòèëè è ïðèâåçëè ñþäà, â õîëîäíûé ìðàìîðíûé äâîðåö, è êèíóëè íà êîëåíè ïåðåä ýòèì ñòðàøíûì, ÷åðíîáðîâûì ÷åëîâåêîì. ×åëîâåêîì ëè? Íåîæèäàííî ìàòü åãî îòäåðíóëè â ñòîðîíó, îíà çàêðè÷àëà áåçóìíûì ãîëîñîì è Êðåõ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî íåîïèñóåìî óæàñíîå. Õîëîäíàÿ ðóêà çàêðûëà åãî ãëàçà è êòî-òî çàøåëåñòåë â óõî òàèíñòâåííûå, íåïîíÿòíûå ñëîâà.

Êðåõ âåñü äðîæàë è ïî÷òè íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñòóïíåé ïîä íîãàìè, êîãäà åãî âîçâåëè ê ïîäíîæüþ êàìåííîãî òðîíà, è îáíàæèëè, ïîðâàâ íà êóñêè ðóáàõó, øåþ, è ëåâîå ïëå÷å.

"Ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ", - áûëî ïðèêàçàíî íà åãî ðîäíîì äèàëåêòå, è îí ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Ñìîëÿíûå, ÷óæåçåìíûå ãëàçà ïðîæãëè åãî íàñêâîçü è îñòàâèëè áåç ñèë è áåç âîëè. ×åðíîáðîâûé âëàñòåëèí âçÿë åãî äâóìÿ ïàëüöàìè çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïðèáëèçèâ ê ñåáå, ïîöåëîâàë â ãóáû. Êðåõ çàäðîæàë åùå ñèëüíåå, íî íå îòïðÿíóë. Ïîöåëóé, èñïîëíåííûé ñòðàñòè è êàêîé-òî çàùèùàþùåé åãî íåæíîñòè, äëèëñÿ öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü, è âîçáóæäåííûé, îí çàêèíóë ðóêè çà ïëå÷è ýòîãî íåçíàêîìîãî ÷åëîâåêà… Òîò ïðèíÿë åãî â ñâîè îáúÿòèÿ, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó Êðåõ óæå ñèäåë ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ, ïðèæèìàÿñü è îùóùàÿ ñèëüíîå òåëî ïîä ÷åðíûìè îäåæäàìè… Ïîöåëóé ñïóñòèëñÿ íèæå è ìàëü÷èê çàñòîíàë, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ îñòðûå çóáû, ëàñêîâî êóñàþùèå ãîðëî… Âñå âäðóã ïîêàçàëîñü áåññìûñëåííûì è íåíóæíûì – âñÿ åãî ïðîøëàÿ æèçíü, áðàòüÿ, ìàòü, à òî÷íåå åå õîëîäíåþùèé òðóï â èçíîæüè ëåñòíèöû – âñå ïîáëåäíåëî è ïîìåðêëî â ñâåòå ýòîãî âñåîáúåìëþùåãî Ïîíèìàíèÿ. Ïîíèìàíèÿ ñâîåé íàñòîÿùåé ñóùíîñòè è òîãî, çà÷åì âñå ýòî, çà÷åì îí çäåñü.

×åðíûé ÷åëîâåê ïèë åãî êðîâü è öåëîâàë åãî â øåþ, è îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâèëüíî, ÷òî ýòî è åñòü åãî äîì. Ýòî, à íå òà ãëèíÿíàÿ ëà÷óãà ñ ñîëîìåííûìè öèíîâêàìè, â êîòîðîé îí ïðîâåë äåñÿòü ëåò ñâîåé æèçíè. Ñàìûì íåïîñòèæèìûì îáðàçîì îí çíàë, ÷òî îí âîâñå íå ÷åëîâåê, è çîâóò åãî âîâñå íå Êðåõ…

Âîñïîìèíàíèå ïðîøëî ìèìî, è Ãàððè ñîäðîãíóëñÿ, ñíîâà îñòàâøèñü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî óâèäåë ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè îäèí èç ñàìûõ êëþ÷åâûõ ìîìåíòîâ âå÷íîé æèçíè Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà – îñîçíàíèå ñåáÿ ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîãî âîçðîæäåíèÿ. Íî êàê áû íè áûëî âàæíî ýòî êîíêðåòíîå âîñïîìèíàíèå, îíî íå èìååò îòíîøåíèå ê ñåãîäíÿøíåé äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè è íå ìîæåò ñîäåéñòâîâàòü âîñêðåøåíèþ ñîçíàíèÿ.

Ãàððè ñòðÿõíóë ñ ñåáÿ ñëèøêîì ÿðêèé îáðàç çàðåçàííîé íà àëòàðå äåâóøêè è ïðèíåñåííîé â òîò äåíü â æåðòâó íåâèííîñòè äåñÿòèëåòíåãî Ñåâåðóñà, è äâèíóëñÿ ïî êîðèäîðó äàëüøå. Îí äîëæåí, îí ïðîñòî îáÿçàí îòûñêàòü ýòîò æèâîé ìîçãîâîé èìïóëüñ, êîòîðûé ïîìîæåò åìó ïîäêëþ÷èòüñÿ ê ñîçíàíèþ è, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé íåäþæèííîé êîëäîâñêîé ñèëîé, äàòü çàìó÷åííîìó òåëó òîë÷îê. 

Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ðîèëèñü âîêðóã íåãî, âðåìåíàìè âîâëåêàÿ åãî â ñâîè óäèâèòåëüíûå èñòîðèè, ìèíóòû, ÷àñû èëè ãîäà ëåòåëè âñêà÷ü, à Ãàððè âñå øåë è øåë ïî ñûðîìó ëàáèðèíòó êîðèäîðîâ. Âíåçàïíî ãäå-òî ñçàäè è ñëåâà îò íåãî ïîñëûøàëñÿ çâóê, ïîäîáíûé ïîçâÿêèâàíèþ ñîñóëüêè íà âåòðó è, çàìèðàÿ ñåðäöåì, Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ. 

Íåçíàêîìîå äðåâíåå âîñïîìèíàíèå, èçîáðàæàþùåå äâóõ ìèðíî áåñåäóþùèõ êîëäóíîâ íàêðåíèëîñü, ïîêà÷íóëîñü è ðàññûïàëîñü õðóñòàëüíûìè îñêîëêàìè. Ïîä íîãàìè õðóñòíóëî è íåäîóìåâàÿ, îí ïîãëÿäåë ñåáå ïîä íîãè. È íå ïîâåðèë ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Âåñü ïîë, êóäà òîëüêî ìîã ïðîíèêíóòü åãî ìûñëåííûé âçîð, áûë óñûïàí ðàçáèòûìè âäðåáåçãè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè. Ãàððè çàìåð, íå ñìåÿ äûøàòü, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîìîãàëî – îäíî çà äðóãèì, ñåðûå, ìóòíûå êàðòèíû ðàññûïàëèñü â ïðàõ. Åùå íå âïîëíå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñòðàõ, êàêîé òîëüêî ìîæåò ðîäèòüñÿ ïðè âèäå ðàçðóøàåìûõ òâîðåíèé. Îí îòñòóïèë íà øàã íàçàä, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ ñ êàêèì-òî óæàñíîãî âèäà ñëåïûì, êðèâîáîêèì ñòàðöåì, è òóò æå ðàçáèë ëîêòåì ñ÷àñòëèâîå äåòñêîå âîñïîìèíàíèå âðåìåí Ëþäîâèêà ×åòûðíàäöàòîãî. È òóò îí ïîíÿë. Ñ ðàçðóøåíèåì ïîñëåäíåé ìûñëè ó êîìàòîçíîãî ìîçãà íå îñòàíåòñÿ íè åäèíîãî øàíñà íà âûæèâàíèå. 

Îò÷àÿíèå âíîâü îõâàòèëî Ãàððè, ãîðüêèå ñëåçû äóøèëè åãî, è ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî òåïåðü-òî óæ òî÷íî âñå ïðîïàëî, íå äàâàëà ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà åäèíñòâåííî âàæíîé çàäà÷å – íàéòè íå÷òî, ñâÿçàííîå ñ íèì ñàìèì.

È îí ïîáåæàë.

Îòìàõèâàÿñü îò îñêîëêîâ, ðàçìàçûâàÿ è ãëîòàÿ ñëåçû, îí áåæàë, ïûòàÿñü îáîãíàòü ñàìî âðåìÿ, è ïûòàëñÿ ðàçãëÿäåòü â åùå òëåþùèõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ ñâîé è Ñåâåðóñà ïîñëåäíèé øàíñ. 

Òûñÿ÷è ëèö, ñîòíè è ñîòíè ñöåí èç äàëåêîãî ïðîøëîãî ðàçáèâàëèñü ìåëêèì äîæäåì, çàñòèëàÿ ïóòü ïåðåä íèì, è îò÷àÿíèå âîçðàñòàëî, ïðèãèáàÿ åãî ê çåìëå. Ñ êàæäûì ðàçáèòûì, ðàçäàâëåííûì ïîä åãî íîãàìè âíóòðåííèì ìèðîì ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ñ êàæäûì õðóñòàëüíûì çâîíîì.

Ãàððè ïîíèìàë, ÷òî íå óñïååò, ÷òî ýòî áåçóìíîå çàìó÷åííîå ñîçíàíèå ðóõíåò, ïîãèáíåò, è åñëè îí íå ïîêèíåò åãî âî âðåìÿ, òî ïîãèáíåò âìåñòå ñ íèì. Ëîãèêà òâåðäèëà åìó, ÷òî âñå ïîòåðÿíî, ÷òî íóæíî áåæàòü, áðîñàòü âñå è ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñïàñòè òî, ÷òî åùå ìîæíî ñïàñòè – Ñåàìóñà, Òîìà, è âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ, è ÷òî ëó÷øå îòîìñòèòü çà ñìåðòü ëþáèìîãî, ÷åì ïîãèáíóòü çà êîìïàíèþ ñ íèì… Íî Ãàððè íàõîäèëñÿ íà òîì óðîâíå ïîíèìàíèÿ îêðóæàþùåãî, êîãäà ëîãèêà áûëà óæå íè ïðè÷åì. Îí íå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå æèçíè áåç ýòîãî ÷åðíîãî, ãëóáîêîãî âçãëÿäà, ëàñêàþùåãî åãî, áåç ïðîõëàäíûõ, òîíêèõ ëàäîíåé, îáíèìàþùèõ åãî ëèöî, áåç ýòî âå÷íîé ñêåïòè÷åñêîé ïîëóóñìåøêè, êîòîðàÿ òàê õàðàêòåðèçîâàëà åãî áûâøåãî ïðîôåññîðà. 

Îí íå ñìîæåò áåç âñåãî ýòîãî æèòü. Îí íå ñìîæåò ñóùåñòâîâàòü áåç Ñåâåðóñà Ñíýéïà. 

Íàâèñàþùàÿ íàä íèì äåðåâÿííàÿ áàëêà, âäðóã ïîøàòíóëàñü, çàäðîæàëà è îáðóøèëàñü ïðÿìî ïåðåä åãî íîñîì. Ïîäçåìåëüå ðàçâàëèâàëîñü. Ãàððè âñõëèïíóë è ïîãëàäèë õîëîäíóþ êàìåííóþ ñòåíó. Ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåé ëèöîì, ïûòàÿñü õîòü ãäå-òî íàéòè óêðûòèå îò ðàññûïàþùèõñÿ âî âñå ñòîðîíû îáëîìêîâ. 

"Ñåâ… ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ…" - ïðîøåïòàë îí, - "Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå óìèðàé… Ïîæàëóéñòà… ß íå ìîãó áåç òåáÿ…"

Êàê ïîçäíî. Âñåì ñâîèì àñòðàëüíûì òåëîì Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ âæàòüñÿ â ýòó õîëîäíóþ, îòòàëêèâàþùóþ ïóñòîòó, çàñòàâèòü åå ïðèçíàòü â íåì òîãî, êòî ñïàñåò åå…

"Äæåéìñ?"

Ãàððè ïîäïðûãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. Íåçíàêîìûé ìîëîäîé ãîëîñ ðàçäàâàëñÿ îòêóäà-òî ñïðàâà, ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíû. Îí ïîáåæàë òóäà. Ñåðäöå çàìèðàëî â îæèäàíèè íå èçâåñòíî ÷åãî – ÷òî-òî â ýòîì óìèðàþùåì ìîçãå ïðèçíàëî åãî. Ýòî ìîã áûòü øàíñ. Íå ñìåÿ íàäåÿòüñÿ, îí çàãëÿíóë â òóìàííóþ ãëóáèíó âèñåâøåãî íà ñòåíå ñòàðèííîãî çåðêàëà â âèòîé æåëåçíîé ðàìå. 

Èç òóìàíà âûãëÿíóëî íà íåãî áëåäíîå ëèöî êîãî-òî ñèëüíî íàïîìèíàþùåãî þíîøè, íà âèä Ãàððèíîãî ðîâåñíèêà. Ó þíîøè áûëè äëèííûå, ïðÿìûå, áëåñòÿùèå âîëîñû, çàáðàííûå ñçàäè â õâîñò, è êîãäà òóìàí â çåðêàëå ÷óòü ðàññåÿëñÿ, Ãàððè îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî òîò îäåò â îáëåãàþùèå íå çàäíèöå ðàñêëåøåííûå äæèíñû, è äæèíñîâóþ æå áåçðóêàâêó ñ êó÷åé çíà÷êîâ. Ðóêè ìàëü÷èêà áûëè óêðàøåíû ñàìûìè ðàçíîîáðàçíûìè áðàñëåòàìè è ôåíè÷êàìè. 

Åñëè áû íè ýòî æèâîå äîêàçàòåëüñòâî, Ãàððè íèêîãäà íà ñâåòå íå ïîâåðèë áû, ÷òî â äàëåêîé þíîñòè ýòîé ïîñëåäíåé æèçíè, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï… õèïîâàë.

Ìîëîäîé, íî âñå æå î÷åíü ïîõîæèé íà ñàìîãî ñåáÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî õìóðÿñü, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ è ñïðîñèë:

"×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü, Äæåéìñ?"

Ãàððè ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîîáðàæàë. Îí íèêîãäà íå çíàë, ÷åãî îæèäàòü îò æèâîãî, çäîðîâîãî è ÂÇÐÎÑËÎÃÎ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíýéïà, ÷òî óæ òóò ãîâîðèòü î òîì ýêçàëüòèðîâàííîì, ðàñïóùåííîì ïîäðîñòêå, êîòîðîãî îí íè ðàç âñòðå÷àë â ñâîèõ âèäåíèÿõ. À â äàííîì ñëó÷àå, îò åãî, Ãàððè, ïîâåäåíèÿ çàâèñåëî âñå, èáî, áóäó÷è èñêóøåííûì òåïåðü â ïîâàäêàõ ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ñîçíàíèÿ, îí ïîíÿë, ×ÒÎ îçíà÷àåò æèâîå è ÿñíîå âîñïîìèíàíèå Ñåâåðóñà â äíè åãî ñ÷àñòëèâîé þíîñòè. Îíî îçíà÷àåò òó ñàìóþ äåòàëü, êîòîðàÿ äåëàåò ÷åëîâåêà æèâûì. Îíî åñòü ãðàíü ìåæäó Ñåâåðóñîì è òîé áåññìûñëåííîé ãðóäîé ìåðòâîé ïëîòè, â êîòîðóþ åãî õîòÿò ïðåâðàòèòü. 

Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàøåë òî, ÷òî èñêàë – æèâîé, îðãàíè÷åñêèé èìïóëüñ íå æåëàþùåãî ãàñíóòü ñîçíàíèÿ. È ýòîò èìïóëüñ ïðèçíàë åãî

Õîðîøî áû åùå çíàòü, ÷òî ñî âñåì ýòèì äåëàòü. 

Þíûé Ñåâåðóñ ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê çåðêàëüíîé ïîâåðõíîñòè è íåïîíèìàþùå ïîäíÿë áðîâè.

"×òî òû-òî çäåñü äåëàåøü, Äæåìè? Ñëèçåðèíñêîå ïîäçåìåëüå íå î÷åíü ïîäõîäÿùåå ìåñòî äëÿ òàêîãî ïàèíüêè, êàê òû…"

Ãàððè çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ âûéòè èç ñòóïîðà, â êîòîðûé ïðèâåëî åãî óìåíüøèòåëüíî-ëàñêàòåëüíîå îòöà. Äæåìè, íàäî æå!

"Äæåìè?" – Ñåâ ïîäîøåë áëèæå.

"ß íå…"

Ñåâåðóñ íåîæèäàííî íàõìóðèëñÿ.

"ß âèæó. Êòî òû? Áðàò?"

Ãàððè ïîíÿë, êàê àáñóðäíî ïðîçâó÷èò òî, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ñêàæåò, à ïîòîìó ñîáðàëñÿ êàê ñëåäóåò ñ äóõîì, è ïðîèçíåñ:

"ß åãî ñûí."

Ó ìîëîäîãî Ñåâà îêðóãëèëèñü ãëàçà. Ñ ñåêóíäó îí ñìîòðåë íà ïî÷òè âçðîñëîãî ñûíà ñâîåãî ñâåðñòíèêà, íî ïîòîì çíàìåíèòàÿ óõìûëêà òàê ïî ðîäíîìó, çíàêîìî ïåðåêîñèëà ñëèçåðèíöó ëèöî, ÷òî ó Ãàððè çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà è çàíûëî ñåðäöå.

"Î êåé… Òû åãî ñûí… À êòî æå òîãäà åãî áðàò? Óæ íè ÿ ëè?"

Ãàðè âçäîõíóë. Áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ñïîñîáíîñòü ââåñòè ÷åëîâåêà â ñîñòîÿíèå áåëîãî êàëåíèÿ Ñåâ ïðèîáðåë íå â÷åðà. 

Òðåíèðîâàííûé ìîçã þíîøè ðàáîòàë íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ. Îí íàøåë èìïóëüñ. Íóæåí âñåãî ëèøü òîë÷îê. Íî êàê âûðàçèòü åãî, îïèðàÿñü íà òå æèâûå ìûñëÿùèå îáðàçû, êîòîðûå ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ñîáîé èõ ñëèòûå â îäíî öåëîå ñîçíàíèÿ?

Áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî þíûé Ñåâ âèäèò îêðóæàþùåå íåñêîëüêî èíà÷å, è âîîáðàæàåò ñåáÿ ñêîðåå â ñëèçåðèíñêîì ïîäçåìåëüå, íåæåëè â ñîáñòâåííîì ðàçðóøàåìîì ìîçãó. Åùå íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî äåëàåò, ðóêîâîäñòâóÿñü îäíèì ëèøü èíñòèíêòîì, Ãàððè ïðèäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå ê ïûëüíîìó ñòåêëó, íå ïðèêàñàÿñü ê íåìó îäíàêî, è ïðîèçíåñ, ÷óòü çàäûõàÿñü îò âîëíåíèÿ:

"Ñåâåðóñ, òû óìèðàåøü."

Ñåâ âçäðîãíóë, ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèíÿòü êàê ìîæíî áîëåå íåçàâèñèìóþ ïîçó è ñîõðàíèòü óõìûëêó, íî Ãàððè áûë íå äóðàê, è âèäåë, ÷òî çàäåë çà æèâîå. Ñåâåðóñ íàõìóðèëñÿ è çàñóíóë ðóêè â êàðìàíû äæèíñîâ.

"×òî òû íåñåøü?" – îí âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà çíàêîìóþ Ãàððè êðàñíîâàòóþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è íåáðåæíî ïîìàõàë åþ ãðèôôèíäîðöó, - "Âàëèë áû òû îòñþäà, ðîäñòâåííè÷åê… È ïåðåäàé ñâîåìó áðàòó-îñòîëîïó, ÷òî êî ìíå â ïîñòåëü îí áîëüøå íå ïîïàäåò, ÷òî áû îí òàì íå âûäóìûâàë. Òàê ÷òî, ïóñêàé äàæå íå ïûòàåòñÿ ìåíÿ çàïóãàòü."

Ãàððè ñòèñíóë êóëàêè. Äà, ðàíüøå ñ Ñåâîì áûëî âñå òàê æå íå ïðîñòî, êàê è â íàøè äíè. Âèäíî áûëî, ÷òî íàãëûé ìàëü÷èøêà ïðîâîöèðóåò ñëó÷àéíî ïîïàâøåãîñÿ åìó íà ãëàçà íåçíàêîìöà-ñâåðñòíèêà. Ó áóäóùåãî ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåäåëèé ïðîñòî ÷åñàëèñü ðóêè ïîäðàòüñÿ. Ãàððè áûëî ïðåêðàñíî çíàêîìî ýòî îùóùåíèå, íî âðåìåíè íà êóëà÷íûå (èëè êîëäîâñêèå) ðàçáîðêè ó íèõ íå îñòàâàëîñü íó íèêàê. Îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà íåïðåêðàùàþùèéñÿ òåïåðü çâîí õðóñòàëüíûõ ñëåç âîñïîìèíàíèé.

Ñåâåðóñ õìûêíóë íà Ãàððèíî ìîë÷àíèå è ïðîäîëæèë, âàëüÿæíî çàñóíóâ áîëüøèå ïàëüöû çà ðåìåíü, îòòÿíóâ äæèíñû è îáíàæèâ êàêóþ-òî òàòóèðîâàííóþ çàâèòóøêó ñ ïðàâîé ñòîðîíû æèâîòà.

"×òî? Íå óäîâëåòâîðÿåò åãî ýòî ìóãëîðîäñòâî, íà êîòîðîå îí ïðîìåíÿë íàøó êîìïàíèþ?"

Ìóãëîðîäñòâî? Êîìïàíèþ? Ãàððè ðàñòåðÿëñÿ îò õàìñòâà.

"Ñëèçåðèí â ýòîì äåëå äàñò ìèëëèîí î÷êîâ ôîðû âàøèì äåâ÷îíêàì, à óæ òåì áîëåå ýòîé ìóãëî-ðîæäåííîé óðîäèíå, êîòîðóþ îí çîâåò ñâîåé ïîäðóæêîé…" 

Ó Ãàððè çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà. Àõ òû ñêîòèíà! Îí ðèíóëñÿ íà çåðêàëî è îñòàíîâèë ðóêó â ñàíòèìåòðå îò åãî ïîâåðõíîñòè. Æåëàíèå óäàðèòü óáëþäêà áûëî íàñòîëüêî íåñòåðïèìûì, ÷òî Ãàððè óêóñèë ñîáñòâåííûé ñæàòûé êóëàê. Ñåâ ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

"Ðóêè êîðîòêè?"

"Ïîøåë òû!" - Ãàððè çëî îãðûçíóëñÿ è óâåðíóëñÿ îò î÷åðåäíîãî ðàçáèòîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ äîâîëüíî ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè.

"Âèäàë, êàêîå ó ìåíÿ çàùèòíîå ïîëå? È ìåíÿ çàùèòèò, è òåáÿ øàðàõíåò!"

"Ýòî…" - Ãàððè îòïðûãíóë íàçàä, íî òóò æå êèíóëñÿ îáðàòíî, çàùèùàÿ ñîáîé æèçíåííî âàæíîå çåðêàëî îò ëþáûõ ïîâðåæäåíèé, - "Ýòî íå çàùèòíîå ïîëå… Èäèîò…"

"Õà! À ÷òî ýòî, ïî-òâîåìó?"

Ãàððè ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óïåðñÿ ëáîì è ëàäîíÿìè â ìóòíóþ ãëàäü çåðêàëà.

"Ñåâåðóñ…" – îò îò÷àÿíèÿ ó íåãî ÷åñàëèñü ãëàçà, - "Ýòî – ÍÅ ïîäçåìåëüå Ñëèçåðèíà. ß – ÍÅ áðàò Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà, è ýòî ÍÅ òâîå çàùèòíîå ïîëå çàáðàñûâàåò ìåíÿ îñêîëêàìè."

Ñåâåðóñ ãàäêî õìûêíóë è îïÿòü çàñóíóë ðóêè â êàðìàíû.

"Ìû íàõîäèìñÿ â òâîåì óìèðàþùåì ñîçíàíèè", - ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, íå ïîíèìàÿ, äëÿ ÷åãî îí ãîâîðèò âñå ýòî ãëóïîìó, âîîáðàæàþùåìó âîñïîìèíàíèþ, - "ß çíàþ, äî ÷åãî íåëåïî âñå ýòî çâó÷èò, íî òû äîëæåí ìíå ïîâåðèòü… Ñåâ… Ïîñìîòðè âîêðóã ïîâíèìàòåëüíåå…" – Ãàððè óêàçàë ðóêîé âîêðóã ñåáÿ, - "×òî òû âèäèøü?" 

Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë, êàê áóäòî ãîâîðÿ "íó íå äóðàê ëè?", è îãëÿäåëñÿ.

"Ñëóøàé, ÿ íå çíàþ, êòî òû è ïî÷åìó òàê ïîõîæ íà Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà, íî òû íåñåøü êàêîé-òî áðåä, íåçíàêîìåö. ß çíàþ ýòîò êîðèäîð, êàê ñâîè ïÿòü ïàëüöåâ…"

"Íåò! Âñå ÷òî òû âèäèøü, ýòî òîëüêî îáìàí çðåíèÿ. Òâîåãî çðåíèÿ, ýòî èëëþçèÿ, ãëþê…"

"ß íè÷åãî íå ãëîòàë…" - ìàøèíàëüíî îòìåæåâàëñÿ îò ïðèñòðàñòèÿ ê ãàëëþöèíîãåíàì Ñåâåðóñ, íî Ãàððè òîëüêî ìàõíóë ðóêîé. 

"Ýòî íå âàæíî. Òû óìèðàåøü, Ñåâåðóñ. ß – òâîå åäèíñòâåííîå ñïàñåíèå."

Ãëóïî. Ãëóïî è íåóáåäèòåëüíî. Íåîæèäàííî åìó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó èäåÿ.

"Äîòðîíüñÿ äî ìåíÿ."

"×òî?"

"Ýòî îòêðîåò òåáå ãëàçà…"

Ñåâ ñëàäêî óëûáíóëñÿ.

"Òàê âîò çà÷åì òåáå ýòî âñå ïîíàäîáèëîñü, ìèëûé äðóã…Íó ÷òî æ, ìû, ñëèçåðèíöû, âñåãäà ãîòîâû ïîìî÷ü ñòðàæäóùèì…"

È ëåãêîé, ÷óòü ïðûãàþùåé ïîõîäêîé ãîòîâÿùåéñÿ ê ïðûæêó ïàíòåðû, þíûé Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë íàñòóïàòü íà Ãàððè. Òîò æå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åñëè âñÿ ýòà ñèòóàöèÿ ïðîèñõîäèëà áû íå â ïîëóïîìåøàííîì, ïî÷òè ìåðòâîì ñîçíàíèè ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåäåëèé, îí áû ïîêàçàë ýòîìó ìàëü÷èøêå, êòî çäåñü íàñòîÿùèé õèùíèê.

Îò àë÷íûõ ìûñëåé Ãàððè îòâëåê ãëóõîé ñòóê, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ñ ðàçìàõó âëåòåë ëáîì â çåðêàëî. 

"Àé! ×òî ýòî áûëî?"

Îò óäàðà Ñåâ øëåïíóëñÿ íà çàäíèöó è ãëÿäåë îòîðîïåëî íà íåâèäèìóþ ïðåãðàäó è íà ñòîÿùåãî çà íåé ìàëü÷èêà.

"Êòî òû?"

"Ýòî íå âàæíî. Òû íå ïîéìåøü…" – Ãàððè ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ëáîì ê çåðêàëó, óäèâëÿÿñü ìèìîõîäîì, ïî÷åìó òàê ñâîáîäíî ïðîõîäèò çâóê ñêâîçü òîëñòîå íà âèä ñòåêëî, êîòîðîå íå ðàçáèâàåòñÿ äàæå îò óäàðà îá íåãî ãîëîâîé, - "Òû äîëæåí äîâåðèòüñÿ ìíå, Ñåâ, ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî, è ó íàñ î÷åíü ìàëî âðåìåíè. Ïîäîéäè êî ìíå åùå ðàç, òîëüêî íå ñïåøè…"

"Íåò!" - Ñåâåðóñ âñêî÷èë íà íîãè, ñíîâà âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâèë ðåøèòåëüíî íà ñâîåãî çàãàäî÷íîãî âðàãà.

Åñëè îí âûñòðåëèò â çåðêàëî, êîíåö íàñòóïèò îáîèì, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè.

"Òû…òû – ìîãóùåñòâåííûé êîëäóí, äà? Òâîå ïîëå î÷åíü ñèëüíîå… Òû ïîõîæ íà âåéëó…"

Ãàððè áûë íåìíîãî ïîëüùåí. Íî âðåìåíè íà êîìïëèìåíòû íå áûëî.

"Ñåâåðóc, òû äåëàåøü ñòðàøíóþ îøèáêó."

"Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü?"

"ß âñå çíàþ…"

"Òàê óæ è âñå!" – áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî ïðèðîäíàÿ õâàñòëèâîñòü Ñåâåðóñà âçÿëà âåðõ íàä ñòðàõîì. 

Ãàððè äåëàííî ðàâíîäóøíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

"ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû óìðåøü, åñëè íå äîâåðèøüñÿ ìíå.."

"×óøü! Áðåä! Íîíñåíñ!" - Ñåâåðóñ âûíóë ðóêè èç êàðìàíîâ è íåðâíî çàõîäèë ïî ïðîñòðàíñòâó âíóòðè çåðêàëà, - "Óìèðàþ!" – îí ôûðêíóë – "×òî òû ìîæåøü çíàòü ïðî ìîþ ñìåðòü?"

"ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò òâîåé ïîñëåäíåé ñìåðòüþ, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï."

Ñåâåðóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ òàê ðåçêî, áóäòî ñíîâà íàòêíóëñÿ íà çåðêàëüíóþ ïðåãðàäó. Çíàêîìûå óãîëüíîãî öâåòà ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè ñ óæàñîì.

"Êòî òåáå ñêàçàë…" – ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ.

"ß ãîâîðèë òåáå, ÿ çíàþ âñå."

Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò íåâûíîñèìîãî õðóñòàëüíîãî çâîíà, äîíîñèâøåãîñÿ îòîâñþäó, è ïðîäîëæèë.

"Â äàííóþ ìèíóòó ÿ î÷åíü óñïåøíî êîïàþñü ó òåáÿ â ìîçãàõ è ÷èòàþ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ… Òîëüêî…" – îí îãëÿäåëñÿ, - "Íå òàê óæ è ìíîãî îñòàëîñü èõ ó òåáÿ â ãîëîâå…"

Íî Ñåâ, êàçàëîñü, íå ñëóøàë åãî, âíèìàÿ ñîáñòâåííûì ìûñëÿì. Íåîæèäàííî, ëèöî åãî îçàðèëîñü äîãàäêîé. Îí ïîäíÿë ââåðõ óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö.

"Çíàþ! Òû èç Ñîâåòà! Ñëóãè ýòîãî ïîëóæèâîãî òðóïà ïîäîñëàëè òåáÿ êî ìíå!" – Ñåâåðóñ ïîêàçàë çíàêîìûé ïîäðîñòêàì âñåãî ìèðà ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíûé æåñò, çàìåíèâ óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö íà ñðåäíèé, - "Âîò. Ïåðåäàé èì. Ïóñêàé íå ñóþò íîñ íå â ñâîè äåëà, ïóñêàé âîòêíóò ñåáå âîò ýòî…"

"ß âèäåë, êàê òåìíîâîëîñûé âëàñòåëèí ïî èìåíè Àâãóñò öåëîâàë òåáÿ â ãóáû è ïèë òâîþ êðîâü. ß ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê áèëîñü òâîå ñåðäöå. ß âèäåë, êàê óáèâàëè òâîþ ìàòü."

Ñëîâà ïîëèëèñü òàê ëåãêî, òàê ñâîáîäíî, êàê áóäòî èõ ñî÷èíèë ñàì Ãàððè, à íå ïîñòîðîííèé áåñïîëûé ãîëîñ íàøåïòàë åìó èõ â ïîäñîçíàíèå. Êîãäà îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, îí óâèäåë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïîáåëåë ëèöîì äî êîðíåé âîëîñ. Ãàððè âñòðÿõíóëñÿ, ñáðàñûâàÿ ñ ñåáÿ îöåïåíåíèå, â êîòîðîå ïðèâåë åãî âäîõíîâëÿþùèé íà ïîäâèãè ãîëîñ, è ïðîäîëæèë:

"Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ âèäåë îäíó èç òâîèõ ìàòåðåé. Èõ ÷òî, âñåõ óáèâàëè, Ñåâ?"

"Äà…" – ïóñòûì ãîëîñîì îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ è îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîë, îáõâàòèâ êîëåíè ðóêàìè. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îãðîìíûé, ëåäÿíîé êóëàê ñæàëñÿ íà åãî ñåðäöå. Íî îí ïðîäîëæèë ãîâîðèòü.

"ß íå èç Ñîâåòà Âàìïèðîâ, Ñåâåðóñ. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ÿ ñûí òîãî Äæåéìñà, ñ êîòîðûì òû çíàêîì. Íå ïðîñè ìåíÿ îáúÿñíèòü âñå ýòî â ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ, ïðîñòî ïîâåðü ìíå. Îäèí ðàç â æèçíè ïîâåðü äðóãîìó ÷åëîâåêó."

Äðîæü, êîòîðàÿ ïîøëà ïî õóäîìó, ñæàâøåìóñÿ â êëóáî÷åê òåëó íà ïîëó, ïîêàçàëàñü Ãàððè ñâÿçàííîé ñ ëåãêèì ïîäçåìíûì òîë÷êîì, òðÿõàíóâøåì âäðóã ìèð ñ íàðóæè çåðêàëà. Ïîòîì îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî çàçåðêàëüå òîæå âçäðàãèâàåò è òóìàí âíóòðè íà÷èíàåò êëóáèòüñÿ, ñòàíîâÿñü âñå áîëüøå ïîõîæèì íà ãðÿçíóþ, äîðîæíóþ ïûëü. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë íà íåãî ãëàçà, âçãëÿíóâ èç-ïîä áëåñòÿùèõ, ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ, è ñïðîñèë ïóãàþùèì, ðàâíîäóøíûì ãîëîñîì:

"×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?"

"Òâîé ìèð ðàçðóøàåòñÿ. ×óâñòâóåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü îñîáåííîå?"

Ñåâåðóñ íå îòâåòèë.

"Èäè êî ìíå."

Âíåçàïíî Ãàððè çíàë, ×ÒÎ íóæíî ñäåëàòü.

"Ãäå ìû?" - ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ óïðÿìî, íî Ãàððè áûë òåðïåëèâ.

"Ïîäîéäè êî ìíå, Ñåâ."

Ïîäçåìåëüå ñíîâà çàòðÿñëîñü, ñ íåâèäèìîãî ïîòîëêà ïîñûïàëàñü øòóêàòóðêà, è ñ óæàñîì Ãàððè çàìåòèë, êàê øàòêà ñòåíà, è êàê íåïðî÷íî âèñèò íà íåé äðàãîöåííîå çåðêàëî.

"Ñåâ…" – îò åãî âëàæíîãî äûõàíèÿ íà çåðêàëå ïîÿâèëîñü çàïîòåâøåå ïÿòíî, è âèäåòü ñèäÿùåãî íà ïîëó âàìïèðà ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå òðóäíåå.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è ñäåëàë äâà øàãà âïåðåä.

"Òåáå òàê õî÷åòñÿ ìåíÿ ñïàñòè, íåçíàêîìåö…" – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ îí, - "À òû íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ î òîì, çà÷åì ìíå æèòü íà ýòîé çåìëå?" 

"Ñåâåðóñ…" – îò íåâûíîñèìîãî æåëàíèÿ ïîãëàäèòü áëåñòÿùèå âîëîñû Ãàððè ÷óòü íå çàñêóëèë. 

"Ìåíÿ íåëüçÿ óáèòü, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð", - ïåðåáèë åãî Ñåâ, ãîðüêî óñìåõàÿñü, - "Òû ñîâåðøåííî çðÿ áåñïîêîèøüñÿ. ß áåññìåðòåí. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå óìèðàòü ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî çàáëàãîðàññóäèòñÿ. È ýòà êîíêðåòíàÿ æèçíü ìíå òàê æå íå íóæíà, êàê è âñå îñòàëüíûå. ß â íåé ñîâåðøåííî îäèíîê."

Î, åñëè áû Ñåâ çíàë!

"ß óñòàë îò íåíàâèñòè è çàâèñòè. ß óñòàë îò îäèíî÷åñòâà. ß õî÷ó íåáûòèÿ… Çàáâåíèÿ…" – Ñåâåðóñ ñòðÿõíóë ìå÷òàòåëüíîå íàñòðîåíèå è òâåðäî ïðîäîëæèë, - "Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ õîòåë áû âîçðîäèòñÿ ïîçæå, êîãäà âñÿ ýòà çàâàðóøêà ñ Ñîâåòîì çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Êîãäà ìíå íå íóæíî áóäåò âîåâàòü", - è Ñåâåðóñ îòñòóïèë íà øàã íàçàä.

"Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå óõîäè."

Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî åùå ìîæíî ñêàçàòü. Ñåâåðóñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

"ß âåðíóñü. Ìîæåøü ïîäîæäàòü ìåíÿ, åñëè õî÷åøü."

Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî çàäûõàåòñÿ. Ïîë, êîðèäîð, çåðêàëî, îñêîëêè âîñïîìèíàíèé – âñå ïîøëî êðóãîì, ñòàëî ðàçìûòûì è ðàñïëûâ÷àòûì – òî ëè îò ñëåç, òî ëè îò áëèçêîé ñìåðòè.

"Òû áîëüøå íå âåðíåøüñÿ."

Ñåâåðóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ â ïîëó äâèæåíèè è íàãðàäèë çàèíòåðåñîâàííûì âçãëÿäîì äðîæàùåãî, çàðåâàííîãî ìàëü÷èêà ïî òó ñòîðîíó ïðåãðàäû.

"Ïî÷åìó òåáÿ ýòî òàê âîëíóåò?"

×åðíûå ãëàçà æãëè íåóìîëèìî äóøó è òåëî, íî Ãàððè âûñòîÿë è îòâåòèë:

"ß – òîò, èç-çà êîãî òû áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå âîçðîäèøüñÿ."

Â îäíó ñåêóíäó Ñåâåðóñ áûë ñíîâà ïîäëå íåãî, è ìàãè÷åñêèì, íåïîíÿòíûì îáðàçîì ïðîõëàäíîå äûõàíèå è òåïëî åãî æåëàííîãî òåëà ïðîáèëîñü ñêâîçü çåðêàëî è îãëóøèëî Ãàððè âñåé ñâîåé íåèñòîâîé ñèëîé. Ñåâåðóñ óïåðñÿ ëáîì â ñòåêëî íà îäíîì óðîâíå ñ Ãàððèíûì è ïðîøåïòàë:

"Òàê ýòî ñâåðøèëîñü…"

Åãî ãóáû, òîíêèå, ïî÷òè áåñöâåòíûå, áåçóäåðæíî ìàíèëè Ãàððè, è åìó òðóäíî áûëî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ.

"Äà…"

"Òûñÿ÷è ëåò… Êàê æå ÿ æäàë ýòîãî…"

Ãàððèíî ñåðäöå ðàäîñòíî ïîäïðûãíóëî.

"ß ðàä, ÷òî îñ÷àñòëèâèë òåáÿ."

"Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü", - Ñåâåðóñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - ß íå æäàë òâîåé ëþáâè."

Òàê áëèçêî!

"Íî âåäü òû ñàì ñêàçàë…"

"ß æäàë ñìåðòè."

"×òî…?"

"ß äîëæåí ïîëþáèòü, ÷òîáû óìåðåòü, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð", - ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, è ñëîâà ÷åðíîé òîñêîé ëåãëè íà ñåðäöå áóäóùåãî åãî ëþáîâíèêà, - "Ïî íàñòîÿùåìó óìåðåòü. Íàâñåãäà", - åãî áëåäíîå ëèöî îçàðèëîñü ìàíèàêàëüíîé óëûáêîé, è ïîäóøå÷êè ïàëüöåâ âæàòûå â ñòåêëî, ïîñèíåëè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, - "È òû ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî òåïåðü ýòî… Âîçìîæíî?!"

Ñ áåçóìíîé íàäåæäîé Ñåâåðóñ èñêàë îòâåòà â ëèöå íåçíàêîìîãî, íåíóæíîãî åìó ÷åëîâåêà – îòâåòà íà òûñÿ÷åëåòíåé äàâíîñòè ìîëüáû. È Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. ×åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé òàê ñòðåìèòñÿ óìåðåòü, ëþáîâü íå íóæíà. 

"ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû óìèðàë, Ñåâ!" – çàêðè÷àë îí, íî Ñåâåðóñ íå ñëóøàë, - "Ñëóøàé! ß ïðèêàçûâàþ òåáå!"

Òîò âçäðîãíóë è ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ñôîêóñèðîâàëèñü íà Ãàððèíîì ëèöå.

"ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû óìèðàë", - ïîâòîðèë îí.

"Òû íå õî÷åøü…" - Ñåâåðóñ âûãëÿäåë çàïóòàâøèìñÿ, - "Íî ïî÷åìó…?"

"Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ìíå íóæåí, Ñåâ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ëþáëþ. È ÿ õî÷ó áûòü ñ òîáîé…"

"Çàìîë÷è!"

Ãàððè â íåäîóìåíèè æäàë îáúÿñíåíèÿ.

"ß òåáå íå âåðþ", - ïðîøèïåë Ñåâåðóñ, ñíîâà çàíÿâ ïîçèöèþ íàïðîòèâ Ãàððè, - "Òû ëæåøü, èñïîëüçóÿ ìåíÿ. Ýòî íèçêî, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, íî ìíå íà òåáÿ íàïëåâàòü. Ìíå íå íóæíà ëþáîâü_", - Ñåâåðóñ ñ îòâðàùåíèåì âûïëþíóë ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî, è ëèöî åãî èñêàçèëîñü òàêîé íåíàâèñòüþ, ÷òî Ãàððè èñïóãàëñÿ. _

"Íî ýòî ïðàâäà! Ìíå íåò æèçíè áåç òåáÿ!"

Ñåâåðóñà çàòðÿñëî îò ÿðîñòè è ãíåâà.

"Òû íå êóïèøü ìåíÿ ñâîåé ëîæüþ, íå êóïèøü!!"

Ãàððè çàïëàêàë. Îí íè÷åãî íå äîêàæåò ýòîìó áåçóìöó, íå ïðîáüåòñÿ ñêâîçü ýòîò çàùèòíûé ïàíöèðü íåíàâèñòè. Îí íå ñïàñåò. Îí ïëàêàë è ñìîòðåë ñêâîçü ñëåçû, êàê ëþáèìûé ÷åëîâåê çà ñòåêëîì ìå÷åòñÿ â ñâîåì ôàíàòè÷íîì íåâåðèè.

"ß ËÞÁËÞ ÒÅÁß!" – ñëîâà ëþáâè ìåøàëèñü ñî âñõëèïàìè, íî Ñåâåðóñ íàâåðíîå ïîíÿë, ïîòîìó ÷òî íåîæèäàííî âçâûë, áóäòî îò áîëè, è çàïðîêèíóâ ãîëîâó íàçàä, óäàðèë êóëàêàìè â çåðêàëî. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åãî ñåðäöå âîò-âîò îñòàíîâèòñÿ îò óæàñà. 

"Ñåâ? Ñåâ?!"

"ÍÈÊÒÎ!" – ÷åðíûé, îò÷àÿííûé, áîëüíîé âçãëÿä âåðíóëñÿ âìåñòå ñî ñòðàøíûìè ñëîâàìè, - "ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ! ÑËÛØÈØÜ – ÍÈÊÒÎ, ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ ÍÅ ÍÀÍÎÑÈË ÌÍÅ ÒÀÊÎÉ ÐÀÍÛ, ÍÅÃÎÄßÉ! Íåóæåëè â òâîåé äóøå íåò íè êàïëè æàëîñòè?!"

"ß…" - îí íå ìîã íàéòè îòâåòà íà ýòó ìíîãîâåêîâóþ ñåðäå÷íóþ áîëü, íà ýòî çàñêîðóçëîå, âúåâøååñÿ â ïëîòü è äóøó îäèíî÷åñòâî. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî åùå ñêàçàòü, êàê ñëîìèòü ýòó æåëåçíóþ âîëþ. Âîëþ, êîòîðóþ îí óæå ñëîìèë îäíàæäû, êàê áû ñòðàííî ýòî íè çâó÷àëî.

"ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâ…" - åãî ðóêè ãëàäèëè ðàâíîäóøíóþ, ãëàäêóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü, â áåññèëèè ñâîåì ïûòàÿñü ïðîùóïàòü ñêâîçü íåãî ëþáèìîå ëèöî, îí øåïòàë, áóäòî â áðåäó, - "Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîâåðü… Ìîå ñåðäöå ïðèíàäëåæèò òåáå… Òâîå… Òîëüêî òâîå… Ëþáèìûé…"

Çàäûõàÿñü, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, Ñåâåðóñ îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè. Ãàððè ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì, áóäòî íàäåÿëñÿ â äâèæåíèè ýòîì äîñòèãíóòü æåëàåìîé áëèçîñòè.

"ÍÅÒ!!!" 

Ñåâåðóñ âçâèëñÿ, âñêî÷èë íà íîãè. Îí âåë ñåáÿ òàê, áóäòî çàäûõàëñÿ – ãðóäíàÿ êëåòêà âçäûìàëàñü è îïóñêàëîñü ÷àñòî è òÿæåëî ïîä äæèíñîâîé æèëåòêîé, íà ùåêàõ âûñòóïèë ÷óòü ñèíåâàòûé ðóìÿíåö. Ñåâ çàêðûë ëèöî ëàäîíüþ îäíîé ðóêè, à äðóãóþ óïåð â çåðêàëî, áóäòî îòòàëêèâàÿ îò ñåáÿ âñå òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèë åìó íåçíàêîìåö. 

Ãàððè óâèäåë, êàê äâèãàþòñÿ â áåççâó÷íîì øåïîòå ãóáû Ñåâåðóñà, ãîâîðÿ åìó îäíî òîëüêî ñëîâî: "Íåò!" À åùå îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ òèõî ïëà÷åò.

Áîëü â ãðóäè ñòàëà ïî÷òè íåâûíîñèìîé.

"Ñåâ…", - îí âñõëèïíóë.

"Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî äåëàåøü…" - Ñåâåðóñ íàêîíåö âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ ñëîâà, - "Ìåíÿ íèêòî íèêîãäà… ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ… Íå ëþáèë. Òû íå ìîæåøü òàê æåñòîêî ëãàòü…"

"ß íå ëãó…"

Ñåâåðóñ çàêóñèë ãóáó, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë ÷òî îí ñäåðæèâàåò ñëåçû. 

"Ëþáëþ òåáÿ… Òàê ëþáëþ…"

"Íå íàäî… Íå ëãè… ß âåäü ìîãó è… ïîâåðèòü…"

Ñòåêëî âçäðîãíóëî è ñòàëî ìÿãêèì, ÷óòü ïîääàâøèñü ñæàòûì äî áîëè â êîñòÿøêàõ êóëàêàì Ãàððè.

"ß íå ëãó, Ñåâ", - ëàñêîâûé åãî øåïîò, êàçàëîñü, ðàçìÿã÷àë ïðåãðàäó ìåæäó íèìè – êàê ôèçè÷åñêóþ, òàê è òó, ÷òî â ñåðäöå åãî íåñ÷àñòíîãî ëþáîâíèêà. Âíåçàïíî Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíè – îäíî. Îñòàâàëîñü ïîñëåäíåå. 

"Òû ìíå íóæåí. Ïîäîéäè êî ìíå, ëþáîâü ìîÿ… ß õî÷ó ñïàñòè òåáÿ îò ñìåðòè."

Áóäòî â òðàíñå, áóäòî áîðÿñü ñ òèõèì "íåò" â ñåðäöå è íà óñòàõ, Ñåâåðóñ ïðèáëèçèëñÿ, è çåðêàëî ñòàëî òîíêèì, ëåãêèì òþëåì ïîä Ãàððèíûìè ðóêàìè. 

"Ïî÷åìó ÿ âåðþ òåáå?" - òàêæå øåïîòîì ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

Ãàððè ïîãëàäèë îêàçàâøóþñÿ ïîä åãî ëàäîíüþ íåîæèäàííî ãîðÿ÷óþ ùåêó. Ñëåçû äåëàëè åå ìîêðîé, è Ãàððè ïðîìî÷èë èõ ïîäóøå÷êîé áîëüøîãî ïàëüöà. Òóò åìó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ëó÷øàÿ èäåÿ, è îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê ýòîé ùåêå ãóáàìè, ïðîáóÿ ñëåçû íà âêóñ. Ïðîêëàäûâàÿ ñåáå ïóòü ïîöåëóÿìè, Ãàððè ñïóñòèëñÿ äî ÷óòü çàîñòðåííîãî ïîäáîðîäêà, à çàòåì çàõâàòèë áëåäíûå òîíêèå ãóáû ñâîèìè – ìÿãêèìè è òåïëûìè. Ðóêè åãî âïëåëèñü â äëèííûå, øåëêîâûå âîëîñû, è ýòîò êîíòàêò áûë ñèëüíåå âñåõ ïðåäûäóùèõ ïîöåëóåâ, âñåõ èõ ëàñê. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòîò ïîöåëóé øåë ïðÿìî â äóøó. 

"Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí âåðèòü òåáå?" – ãëîòàÿ ñëåçû, âíîâü ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

"Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû óæå ñäåëàë ýòî îäíàæäû."

Îí ñæàë â îáúÿòüÿõ îêàçàâøååñÿ õóäûì è õðóïêèì òåëî ëþáèìîãî, è òîò çàäóøèë ñòîí ó Ãàððè íà ãðóäè. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Ãëàâà Îäèííàäöàòàÿ_**

**_ÃÄÅ ÂÑÅ ÈÄÅÒ ÍÅ ÒÀÊ, ÊÀÊ ÍÀÄÎ_******

«Îí æèâ».

Äåðíóâøèñü ó êîãî-òî íà êîëåíÿõ, Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ. 

«Êòî æèâ?»

Îí îòêðûë îñòîðîæíî ãëàçà, ÷òî áûëî äåëîì î÷åíü è î÷åíü íåëåãêèì. È òóò æå âñå âñïîìíèë – òåìíîå, ñûðîå ïîäçåìåëüå, ìîëîäîé Ñåâåðóñ, ðàçáèòûå âäðåáåçãè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, îò÷àÿíèå, ñëåçû, ãîðå è, íàêîíåö, ðîáêàÿ íàäåæäà, âåäóùàÿ ê ñïàñåíèþ. Îí âñïîìíèë, êàê îáíÿâ ðûäàþùåãî ïîäðîñòêà, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë Ñèëó. Îí ñíîâà ñòàë Âåëèêèì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, Ìàëü÷èêîì-Êîòîðûé-Îäîëåë-×åðíîãî-Ëîðäà. Ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå äðîæàùåãî, îñëàáåâøåãî Ñåâåðóñà, îí âïèòàë â ñåáÿ âñþ òÿæåñòü åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ, âåñü åãî ñòðàõ è âñþ íåíàâèñòü, ñîåäèíèâøèñü â îäíî ñ öåëîå ñ âå÷íî îäèíîêèì, ãîíèìûì ñîçäàíèåì, îí ïðîíåññÿ ïî îïóñòåëûì êîðèäîðàì, âçâèâàÿ ðîé õðóñòàëüíûõ îñêîëêîâ ó ñåáÿ çà ñïèíîé. Îí íå îáîðà÷èâàëñÿ. Åìó íå íóæíî áûëî çðåíèå, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ÒÀÌ ïðîèñõîäèò.

Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî îâëàäåâ ÿäðîì ñîçíàíèÿ, ñïðÿòàííûì çà òóìàííûì çåðêàëîì, îí âîññòàíîâèë âåñü ìîçã, è ïîâåðíóë âñïÿòü ïðîöåññ ðàçðóøåíèÿ, íà÷àâøèéñÿ ñ ðàñïàäà âîñïîìèíàíèé. Ñåâåðóñ áûë òåïåðü æèâ, íåñìîòðÿ íà ôèçè÷åñêîå ñîñòîÿíèå, â êîòîðîì íàõîäèëîñü åãî òåëî. 

«ß íàéäó åãî».

Òåïëàÿ ëàäîíü îïóñòèëàñü íà åãî ëîá, è Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. 

Ðåìóñ.

«×òî òû âèäåë, Ãàððè?»

Îí îòâåë ãëàçà.

«Áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî». 

Îíè íàõîäèëèñü âñå â òîé æå Îáåäåííîé Çàëå,  ÷òî è ïåðåä Ãàððèíûì ïðèñòóïîì – îí ñàì ëåæàë ãîëîâîé ó ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà íà êîëåíÿõ, ïåðåêèíóâ íîãè ÷åðåç ðó÷êó äèâàíà. Ëþïèí ãëàäèë åãî ïî ãîëîâå.

«Ãàððè», - íà÷àë îñòîðîæíî Ðåìóñ, êîñÿñü íà ìåðÿùåãî êîìíàòó øàãàìè íåðâíîãî Ñèðèóñà, - «Ìû íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàåì. Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëüäîð  ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàë òâîåãî êðåñòíîãî îá îòðàâëåíèè Òåëåïàòè÷åñêèì Çåëüåì, â ðåçóëüòàòå êîòîðîãî òû îêàçàëñÿ ñâÿçàí ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî ñ ×åðíûì Ëîðäîì. ×òî áûëî äàëüøå, ìíå ëè÷íî íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿòíî, õîòÿ Ñèðèóñ…»

Ïðîôåññîð ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà îñòàíîâèâøåãîñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèìè êðåñòíîãî, è Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ðåìóñ â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè. Ñèðèóñ æå, ñóäÿ ïî åãî ëèõîðàäî÷íûì ïîïûòêàì óñïîêîèòü Ãàððè, è âîîáùå ïðèâåñòè âñå â ïîëíûé ïîðÿäîê, õîòÿ áû âûðàæåíèåì ñîáñòâåííîãî áåñïîêîéñòâà, ïðåáûâàë â ïîëíîì ðàññòðîéñòâå ÷óâñòâ. Íàêîíåö, çàêîí÷èâ áåãàòü ïî êîìíàòå, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèìè, óïàë ïîäëå Ãàððè íà êîëåíè, è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîãëàäèòü åãî ïî ãîëîâå îäíîâðåìåííî ñ Ðåìóñîì. 

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó ê íåìó, è âîïðîñèòåëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ â ñèíèå ãëàçà. 

«Ãàððè, ìû ïîãîâîðèëè ñ Ðåìóñîì, ïîêà òû ñïàë, è ñîøëèñü â îäíîì. Íàì íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî, êàêîå îòíîøåíèå êî âñåìó ýòîìó èìååò ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï», - íà÷àë Ñèðèóñ óâåðåííî.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë. Îí ñïàñ ñîçíàíèå Ñåâåðóñà îò ãàðàíòèðîâàííîãî ðàçðóøåíèÿ, ïîõîæå, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî ôèçè÷åñêîå òåëî ïîãèáëî ìåäëåííîé ñìåðòüþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî êðåñòíûé ñ Ëþïèíûì ñãîâîðèëèñü ìåæäó ñ ñîáîé, è ðåøèëè óñòðîèòü åìó äîïðîñ.

«Äåëî â òîì, Ãàððè, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ… îí… íå ñîâñåì òîò, çà êîãî òû åãî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïðèíèìàåøü… Ìû  ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî òåáå íå ïîìåøàåò óçíàòü î åãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèè, à íàì íå ïîìåøàåò óçíàòü, êàê òû çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ...»

Íó, âñå! Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîðà ïðåêðàùàòü âåñü ýòîò áðåä, à íå òî çàêîí÷èòñÿ òåì, ÷òî çíàêîìûå äàëüíåé ìîëîäîñòè Ñåâåðóñà, íàáðåäøèå ñëó÷àéíî íà ÷óæóþ òàéíó, íà÷íóò ó÷èòü åãî, Ãàððè, êòî åñòü Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï. Ýòî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïîæèë â åãî ìîçãó, ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ ñ ïîäñîçíàíèåì, ïðî÷èòàë áîëüøèíñòâî âîñïîìèíàíèé  è ñïàñ ñîïðîòèâëÿþùååñÿ ÿäðî. 

Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî äâèíóëñÿ ïðî÷ü ñ ïîêðûòûõ ìÿãêèì øåëêîì êîëåí îáîðîòíÿ, è ñåë, îêàçàâøèñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Âçÿë ýòî ëèöî â ëàäîíè, è óëûáíóëñÿ, çíàÿ, ÷òî ïåðåä åãî êîíòðîëüíîé óëûáêîé íå óñòîÿë áû ñàì äüÿâîë.

«ß âñå çíàþ, êðåñòíûé. ß çíàþ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíýéïà òàê õîðîøî, êàê íå ìîæåò çíàòü íèêòî. Äàæå îí ñàì».

Ñèðèóñ ñîñòðîèë ãðèìàñó, íî Ãàððè íå ñòàë çàîñòðÿòü íà ýòîì âíèìàíèå.

«ß îáúÿñíþ, òîëüêî î÷åíü êîðîòêî», - îí õîòåë âñòàòü, íî ãîëîâà âñå åùå êðóæèëàñü, è Ãàððè îñòàëñÿ â ñèäÿùåì ïîëîæåíèè, õîòÿ ýòî è óìàëÿëî îò çíà÷èìîñòè åãî âíåøíåãî âèäà, – «Âìåñòå ñ òåëåïàòè÷åñêèì çåëüåì, ÿ ïîëó÷èë âîçìîæíîñòü êîïàòüñÿ â ìîçãàõ ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà, à òàêæå âñåõ òåõ, ñ êåì èìåë êàêèå-ëèáî ôèçè÷åñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ñþäà îêàçàëñÿ çàìåøàí ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï…»

 Ó Ñèðèóñà áûë òàêîé âèä, êàê áóäòî åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è îí ãðîõíåòñÿ â ãëóáîêèé îáìîðîê.

«È êàêèì æå îáðàçîì ñþäà îêàçàëñÿ çàìåøàí ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï?» – ïîä ñòðîãèì òîíîì ñêðûâàÿ óñìåøêó, ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðåìóñ. 

«Ñîâñåì íå òåì, êàêèì âàì êàæåòñÿ, ïðîôåññîð», - ÷óòü ñìóùåííî îïðàâäàëñÿ Ãàððè. 

Åìó ñòàëî íåìíîãî íå ïî ñåáå, ïîòîìó ÷òî äî ñèõ ïîð îí ñ÷èòàë îñíîâíîé ïðîáëåìîé êðåñòíîãî, à ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí àâòîìàòè÷åñêè çàïèñûâàëñÿ â åãî ñîþçíèêè, è Ãàððè âîñïðèíèìàë åãî ïîääåðæêó, êàê ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùååñÿ. Ñåé÷àñ æå îí âäðóã ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî íåêàÿ äàëüíÿÿ ñâÿçü Ëþïèíà ñ Ñåâåðóñîì åùå íå ãàðàíòèðóåò âåðíîñòè îäíîãî ê äðóãîìó, è Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí ìîæåò îòíîñèòüñÿ ê ïîõèùåíèþ Ãàððè åãî øêîëüíûì ó÷èòåëåì ñ íè ìåíüøåé ïîäîçðèòåëüíîñòüþ, íåæåëè Ñèðèóñ. Ïîýòîìó, òóò æå, íè ñõîäÿ ñ ìåñòà, Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî øóòêè øóòêàìè, à åìó ñòîèò áûòü îñòîðîæíåå. Åùå íå õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû ýòè äâîå çàòàñêàëè Ñåâà ïî ñóäàì, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîìîãóò âûòàùèòü åãî èç ïîñëåäíåé çàâàðóõè. 

Åñëè âîîáùå ïîìîãóò.

«Ôèçè÷åñêèé êîíòàêò ìîæåò áûòü ëþáûì», - ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè íåâîçìóòèìî, - «Îò ïðîñòîãî ïîöåëóÿ äî îáìåíà êðîâüþ… è äðóãèìè æèäêîñòÿìè…»

Ñèðèóñ èçäàë çâóê, ñðåäíèé ìåæäó êàøëåì è õðèïîì, è îòîäâèíóëñÿ îò Ãàððè, êàê îò áóéíîãî äóøåâíîáîëüíîãî.

«Òàê, âîò. Ìåæäó ìíîé è Ñåâ… ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíýéïîì óñòàíîâëåí îïðåäåëåííûé êîíòàêò…»

«Ïîëîâîé?» - ñíîâà íåïîíÿòíî òî ëè â øóòêó, òî ëè âñåðüåç ñïðîñèë Ðåìóñ, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè îí ñêàæåò ïðàâäó.

«Íåò. Îí… îí ïèë ìîþ êðîâü…» – Þíîøà ñ îïàñêîé ïîñìîòðåë íà êðåñòíîãî, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü, âðîñ êîëåíÿìè â ïîë, - «×òîáû ïîìî÷ü ìíå îâëàäåòü ñîçíàíèåì Âîëüäåìîðòà…»

«Îí ïèë òâîþ êðîâü?» – ñòðàøíûì øåïîòîì ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.

Ãàððè çàêàòèë ãëàçà. Íà÷èíàåòñÿ…

«Ïîäîæäè, ìèëûé…» – ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ïîëîæèë óñïîêîèòåëüíî ëàäîíü íà ïëå÷î ñâîåìó ëþáîâíèêó, - «Ãàððè, à òû ñëó÷àéíî íå ïèë _åãî_ êðîâè?»

Ãàððè ïîíÿë, î ÷åì òîò ãîâîðèò, è ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

«Îí óêóñèë ìåíÿ òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàçäåëèòü ìîþ íîøó. Òåëåïàòè÷åñêàÿ ñâÿçü òåïåðü ñòàëà òðîéíîé – Âîëüäåìîðò, Ñåâåðóñ è ÿ…»

«Îí óæå çîâåò åãî ïî èìåíè», - ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì ïðîãîâîðèë Ñèðèóñ.

«Íî ïðîáëåìà ñåãîäíÿ íå â ýòîì…»

È ñëåäóþùèå ïîë÷àñà áûëè óáèòû êðàòêèì ýêñêóðñîì â ïîñëåäíèå ñîáûòèÿ æèçíè âàìïèðîâ è ïåðåïëåòåíèÿ èõ ñ êîëäîâñêèì ìèðîì. Ãàððè ïðèëîæèë âñå óñèëèÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íå îïîðî÷èòü ñåáÿ â ãëàçàõ ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé åãî ïîêîéíûõ ðîäèòåëåé, è íå äàòü èì ïîíÿòü, íàñêîëüêî áëèçêèìè ñòàëè åãî îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Èçî âñåõ íàìå÷àþùèõñÿ ïåðåäðÿã Ãàððè íàäåÿëñÿ âûòàùèòü Òîìà ñàìîëè÷íî, áåç âìåøàòåëüñòâà ëþäåé, êîòîðûå ýòîãî áû íå ïîíÿëè, ìÿãêî âûðàæàÿñü. Ãðàô Äðàêóëà ñòàë, ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìååòñÿ, ãâîçäåì ïðîãðàììû, è áûë ðàñïèñàí â ñàìûõ ÷åðíûõ òîíàõ, ñ ÷åì íèêòî íå ñïîðèë. Ïðè óïîìèíàíèè î íåñ÷àñòíîì, ïîëóæèâîì Ñåàìóñå ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ÷óòü çàìåòíî íàïðÿãñÿ è ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ñèðèóñà, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ íå â êóðñå íåäàâíèõ àìóðîâ ïðîôåññîðà ñ ðàñïóòíûì ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. Çàêîí÷èë Ãàððè ïîñëåäíèì ñâîèì âèäåíèåì, è, îïóñòèâ íåíóæíûå ïîäðîáíîñòè, ðàññêàçàë, ÷òî ñïàñ Ñåâåðóñà îò íåìèíóåìîé ñìåðòè, äîáàâèâ, ÷òî âñå ÷òî òðåáóåòñÿ îò Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà – ýòî íåïîñðåäñòâåííîå ïåðåìåùåíèå ñàìîãî ñåáÿ è Ãàððè çà êîìïàíèþ íà ïîëå äåéñòâèé, òî áèøü â Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê, íó è, åñòåñòâåííî, ìàëåíüêîé, íî ñìà÷íîé äðàêè ñî ñâèðåïûì âîæäåì âàìïèðîâ è åãî ïðèñïåøíèêàìè.

Êîãäà Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, çàìîëê, Ñèðèóñ ñ Ðåìóñîì ñõâàòèëèñü çà ãîëîâó. 

«Êàê òû, îäíàêî, óìóäðÿåøüñÿ âå÷íî êóäà-íèáóäü âëÿïàòüñÿ, ìîé äðóã… Âå÷íî ñ òîáîé êàêàÿ-íèáóäü èñòîðèÿ…», - Ðåìóñ ðàçâåë ðóêàìè.

«Ýòè èñòîðèè ìåíÿ íå îñîáî-òî ñïðàøèâàþò, õî÷ó ÿ â íèõ âëÿïûâàòüñÿ, èëè íåò», - õìóðî îòâåòèë Ãàððè è ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü. Íà ýòîò ðàç ó íåãî âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü. ×óòü ïîøàòûâàÿñü, îí ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó, è íàáðîñèëñÿ íà çàáûòûé âñåìè Ìàê-Ðîÿëü. Ïîñëå òàêîãî ðåçêîãî ðàñõîäà ýíåðãèè áûëî íåîáõîäèìî ïîäêðåïèòüñÿ. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî íî÷ü îáåùàëà áûòü äëèííîé. Ìåëàíõîëè÷åñêè, îí æåâàë è íàáëþäàë çà î÷åðåäíûì ïðèñòóïîì ìåòàíèé ó Ñèðèóñà.

«Íó, çà÷åì, çà÷åì òåáå ïîíàäîáèëîñü ïèòü ýòó ãàäîñòü», - âîñêëèöàë êðåñòíûé, âçìàõèâàÿ ðóêàìè, îò÷åãî ñòàíîâèëñÿ â ñâîåé ÷åðíîé êîæàíêå ïîõîæèì íà áóÿíÿùåãî ïîäðîñòêà ñ ìóããëîâñêîé  äèñêîòåêè. Ñ íåêîòîðîé ãîðå÷üþ Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî, íåñìîòðÿ íà äâåíàäöàòü ëåò, ïðîâåäåííûå çà ðåøåòêîé, Ñèðèóñ âûãëÿäèò ìîëîæå Ñåâà. 

«Íó, ñêàæè ìíå, Ãàððè, çà÷åì?»

«Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî áûëî äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ íå òðóñ», - îòâåòèë þíîøà è ïîëîæèë îïóñòåâøèé ïàêåò íà ñòîëèê.

«Íó, è ÷åãî òû äîáèëñÿ ýòèì, ãëóïûé òû ìàëü÷èøêà?» – âñå áîëüøå ðàçäðàæàëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, - «Áûë íîðìàëüíûì çäîðîâûì ðåáåíêîì, âåñåëèëñÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè, ó÷èëñÿ, ñäàâàë ýêçàìåíû… À ñåé÷àñ? Ïîñìîòðè íà ñåáÿ! Ñèäèøü â îãðîìíîì ìðà÷íîì çàìêå, îäèí, òåëåïàòèåé ñòðàäàåøü.… Âåñü çåëåíûé êàêîé-òî, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî! Òåáå áû íà êóðîðò ñî ìíîé ñëåòàòü…» – Ñèðèóñ çàãîâîðùè÷åñêè îáíÿë Ãàððè çà ïëå÷è, - «Âîò äàâàé ïëþíåì íà âñåõ ýòèõ âàìïèðîâ è îáîðîòíåé è ìàõíåì íà Ãàâàè, èëè íà Êàíàðû.… Îòäîõíåì, òàê, ïî-íàøåìó, ïî-ìóæñêè… Äåâî÷åê ïîñíèìàåì, à?»

Èç-ïîä äëèííûõ âîëîñ âçãëÿíóâ íà ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà, Ãàððè óâèäåë, êàê òîò â èçóìëåíèè ïîäíÿë áðîâè.

«Ñèðèóñ…» 

«Ïîåõàëè, à? Ïðÿì ùàñ. Ïðûãàé íà ìîòîöèêë, è ïîëåòåëè!» – êðåñòíûé òàðàòîðèë êàê óìàëèøåííûé.

«Ñèðèóñ».

«Êîãäà ìû åùå ñ òîáîé îòäîõíåì? Íà ïëÿæå ïîâàëÿåìñÿ, íàïüåìñÿ…»

«Ñèðèóñ! ß. Íèêóäà. Íå ïîåäó».

Êðåñòíûé çàìîë÷àë, ìîðãíóë è êèâíóë ãîëîâîé, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî.

«Î êåé. Õîðîøî. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ âàìïèðàìè è óìåðåòü çà ïðàâäó – ïåðñïåêòèâà, êîíå÷íî æå, áîëåå èíòåðåñíàÿ, ÷åì ïðîñòî âàëÿòüñÿ íà ïëÿæå. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñêó÷àòü íàì òàì íå äàäóò».

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ.

«ß çíàë, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåøü, Ñèðèóñ Áëýê.»

Ðåìóñ ÷óòü áðåçãëèâî ïîìîðùèëñÿ.

«Ãîñïîäà, âû æå âñå â ìûëå! Áëèæå ê äåëó, ïîæàëóéñòà».

Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë êðåñòíîìó â ãëàçà.

«Òû àïïàðèðóåøü ñî ìíîé â Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê, Ñèðèóñ?»

«×òîáû ñïàñòè ýòî òûñÿ÷åëåòíåå, ïîõîòëèâîå áåçîáðàçèå?»

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ åùå øèðå. Ñèðèóñ âçäîõíóë.

«Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ïðèäåòñÿ».

Òóò êðåñòíûé íàõìóðèëñÿ.

«À òû óâåðåí, ÷òî õîòü êòî-íèáóäü èç ïîõèùåííûõ åùå æèâ? Íå õîòåëîñü áû ìîòàòüñÿ òóäà îáðàòíî çàçðÿ».

«Ñåâåðóñ æèâ», - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, - «ß åãî ÷óâñòâóþ. ß æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êîãäà îí íà÷àë óìèðàòü».

Îí òàê æå ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî æèâ è Òîì, íî åìó çàáëàãîâðåìåííî ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, ÷òî â ýòîì îáùåñòâå â ñîõðàíåíèè çäîðîâüÿ ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà íå áóäóò çàèíòåðåñîâàíû. Ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò.

«Íó, ÷òî æ», - ñêàçàë ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí, - «Çíà÷èò ðåøåíî. Ïîðà ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê áîþ».

Ãàððè íåìíîãî óäèâèëñÿ, òàê êàê ðàññ÷èòûâàë áîëüøå íà Ñèðèóñà, êàê íà ôèçè÷åñêóþ ïîäìîãó â ïðåäñòîÿùåé áèòâå. Íî âèäà íå ïîäàë. Êòî çíàåò, ÷òî òàì ñêðûâàåòñÿ çà ëàçóðíîé ðîáîé, àêêóðàòíîé ïðè÷åñêîé è äëèííûì ìàíèêþðîì? Áðèòûå íîãè, íåîæèäàííî ïðèøëî Ãàððè â ãîëîâó, è îí òèõîíüêî õèõèêíóë.

Òåì âðåìåíåì, Ñèðèóñ ïîäîøåë ê ìîòîöèêëó è, ïîêîïàâøèñü â áàãàæíèêå, âûòàùèë îãðîìíóþ êîæàíóþ ñóìêó, è ïîñòàâèë åå íà êîâåð. Çàòåì, çàñóíóâ îáðàòíî â áàãàæíèê ðóêó, ïîòÿíóë, è, êðÿõòÿ, âûòàùèë íà ñâåò áîæèé ïîòåìíåâøèé îò âðåìåíè, äåðåâÿííûé ñóíäóê. Ãàððè ðåøèë íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿòüñÿ. 

Êîæàíàÿ ñóìêà îêàçàëàñü ïðèíàäëåæàùåé êðåñòíîìó, à íàä ñóíäóêîì òóò æå ñêëîíèëñÿ Ðåìóñ, ñ ñàìûì ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûì âèäîì íà÷àâ âûóæèâàòü è ðàñøâûðèâàòü âîêðóã ñåáÿ òåïëûå è ëåòíèå ðîáû âñåõ ðàñöâåòîê, êàêèå-òî øàðôû, øàëè, ïåð÷àòêè, êîðîáî÷êè, òþáèêè è ïðî÷óþ äðÿíü. Ñêîðî, ãîðà ïàõíóùåãî äóõàìè áàðàõëà ãðîçèëà ïîêðûòü ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà ñ ãîëîâîé.

Íåñìîòðÿ íà äàííîå ñàìîìó ñåáå îáåùàíèå íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿòüñÿ, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ãëàçà åãî îêðóãëÿþòñÿ äî ðàçìåðà ìàëåíüêèõ ïèðîæêîâûõ òàðåëî÷åê. Ïåðåâåäÿ èçóìëåííûé âçãëÿä íà Ñèðèóñà, îí óáåäèëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî òîò òî÷íî òàê æå ïîãðóæåí â èññëåäîâàíèå íåäð ñâîåé íåîáúÿòíîé ñóìêè.

«Ý-ý-ý… ×òî âû äåëàåòå?»

«Èùåì ôîðìó äëÿ êîëäîâñêîãî ñðàæåíèÿ, åñòåñòâåííî», - óäèâèëñÿ åãî âîïðîñó Ñèðèóñ, - «Òû æå íå äóìàë, ÷òî ìû ïîëåòèì äðàòüñÿ â êàæäîäíåâíîé îäåæäå?»

Ãàððè ÿðîñòíî ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé.

«Êîíå÷íî, íåò! Êîëäîâñêàÿ ôîðìà äëÿ ñðàæåíèÿ íåçàìåíèìà…»

Ðåìóñ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ñíÿë ñ øåè íåïîíÿòíî êàê íàìîòàâøèéñÿ âîêðóã íåå øåëêîâûé øàðô, è ïåðåãëÿíóëñÿ ñ Ñèðèóñîì.

«Ãàððè, ó òåáÿ _åñòü_ ôîðìà?»

Íó, âñå, òåïåðü åãî íèêóäà íå âîçüìóò. Îí îïóñòèë ãëàçà.

«Âîò ÷åðò!» – Ñèðèóñ ïî÷åñàë â çàòûëêå è ñêàçàë íå ñîâñåì óâåðåííî, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ëþïèíó, - «Îí òîëüêî ðåáåíîê…»

«Îí ó÷àñòâóåò â âàæíåéøåì ñðàæåíèè, Ñèðèóñ, è ÷åì áû îíî íè çàêîí÷èëîñü, îá ýòîì áóäóò ãîâîðèòü! Êàê, ïî-òâîåìó, áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü çíàìåíèòûé íà âåñü êîëäîâñêîé ìèð Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ÿâèâøèéñÿ íà áèòâó â ïîòåðòûõ äæèíñàõ è ñâèòåðå?»

«Ýé, ïîëåã÷å! ß íå îáÿçàí äóìàòü çà âñåõ!»

«Îí _òâîé_ êðåñòíèê!»

Ñèðèóñ íàïðÿãñÿ.

«À ÿ äóìàë, Ãàððè òåïåðü íàø îáùèé êðåñòíèê…»

Íó, íåò! Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü åùå îäíîìó ñêàíäàëó ñ èñòåðèêîé âûðàñòè íà ïóñòîì ìåñòå.

«Ïîäîæäèòå! Ìíå ïëåâàòü, ÷òî îáî ìíå ïîäóìàþò, è êàê ÿ áóäó âûãëÿäåòü. ß ëå÷ó â Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê ñ îäíîé åäèíñòâåííîé öåëüþ – ñïàñòè Ñåâåðóñà, è îñòàëüíûõ çà êîìïàíèþ ñ íèì. Âñå».

«ß íàøåë ñâîþ», - íåîæèäàííî îáúÿâèë Ñèðèóñ, âûòÿíóâ èç-ïîä ãðóäû íîñêîâ ÷åðíûé õîëùîâûé ìåøîê. Ãàððè ïîäîøåë áëèæå è ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñòàë ñìîòðåòü, êàê êðåñòíûé ðàçâÿçûâàåò øíóðêè íà ìåøêå, è âûâîðà÷èâàåò ñîäåðæèìîå íà ïîë. Èç âñåõ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòåé áîåâîé ôîðìû êîëäóíîâ è àíèìàãîâ Ãàððè ñóìåë ðàçãëÿäåòü òîëüêî ïåð÷àòêè èç äðàêîíåé êîæè, è òîíêèé ãîëîâíîé îáðó÷ èç òóñêëî ìåðöàþùåãî ìåòàëà, îñòàëüíîå ïðåäñòàâëÿëî ñîáîé íåïîíÿòíóþ ãðóäó ðåìåøêîâ, ïëàñòèíîê, òêàíè è âûäåëàííîé êîæè. Íåóæåëè âñå ýòî íàäî íàïÿëèâàòü òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàäðàòü äðóã äðóãó çàäíèöó? 

Ñèðèóñ ñêèíóë êóðòêó è ïðèíÿëñÿ òÿíóòü îáíàðóæèâøóþñÿ ïîä íåé áåëóþ ôóòáîëêó ââåðõ. Ñòÿíóâ äî ïîëîâèíû, îí âûãëÿíóë, è ñòûäëèâî ïîïðîñèë:

«Ãàððè, òû íå ìîã áû îòâåðíóòüñÿ íà ïÿòü ìèíóò?»

Ñî ñòûäîì îñîçíàâ, ÷òî ïÿëèòñÿ, áóäòî ñåêñóàëüíî îçàáî÷åííûé ïîäðîñòîê íà ìóñêóëèñòîå òåëî êðåñòíîãî, Ãàððè îòâåðíóëñÿ. Ìåëüêíóëà çàáàâíàÿ ìûñëü, ÷òî îí è åñòü ñåêñóàëüíî îçàáî÷åííûé ïîäðîñòîê. È òóò æå, ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî òåðÿåò ãîëîâó. 

Ïîòîìó ÷òî, íåïîíÿòíî êàêèì îáðàçîì óñïåâ ïåðåîäåòüñÿ â ñåðåáðÿíî-ñåðûé ïëàù, êîæàíûå øòàíû ñ íèçêèìè ñàïîãàìè, è ëåãêóþ, ñâîáîäíóþ òóíèêó, îñòàâëÿþùåé îòêðûòîé øåþ è ñïàäàþùåé íà êèñòè ðóêàâàìè – ñòîÿë åãî øêîëüíûé ïðîôåññîð ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë. Ãðóäü Ðåìóñà ïðèêðûâàëà êîæàíàÿ, çàñòåãèâàþùàÿñÿ, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, íà ñïèíå, æèëåòêà, à ëîá óêðàøàë òàêîé æå îáðó÷, êàêîé Ãàððè âèäåë ïîñðåäè âåùåé Ñèðèóñà. Òîëüêî òåïåðü Ãàððè ðàçãëÿäåë ïîñðåäè óêðàøåíèÿ, ïðÿìî íàä âûñîêèì ëáîì ïðîôåññîðà, òåìíî-æåëòûé, ãëóáîêèé ÿíòàðü.

Ðåìóñ áûë áåñïîäîáåí. Îí áûë ïîõîæ íà ñêàçî÷íîãî ïðèíöà èç ïîëóçàáûòûõ ëåãåíä äðåâíèõ êåëüòîâ, è åñëè Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà âûãëÿäåë, êàê âîïëîùåíèå Òåìíûõ Ñèë, òî Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí âïîëíå ìîã ïðåòåíäîâàòü íà ïðåäâîäèòåëüñòâî Ñèë Äîáðà. Åùå áû, óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè ïðî ñåáÿ, ñ òàêîé-òî âíåøíîñòüþ, òîëüêî âðàãîâ è âåðáîâàòü. Ïðÿìî àíãåë áîæèé!

Ïîçàäè íåãî Ñèðèóñ çàñâèñòåë è çàâûë ïî-ñîáà÷üè. Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí æå î÷àðîâàòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ è ðàçâåë ðóêàìè â íàñìåøëèâîì ïîëóïîêëîíå. 

«Ê âàøèì óñëóãàì».

«×åì âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ñðàæàòüñÿ, ïðîôåññîð?» – ðîáêî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. Ñèðèóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ, ïîäîøåë ê íåìó è çíàêîì ïîêàçàë íà çàâÿçêè ñâîåãî êîæàíîãî íàãðóäíèêà.

«Âçãëÿäîì, Ãàððè. Îí áóäåò ñðàæàòü âðàãîâ âçãëÿäîì».

Ðåìóñ ñîùóðèë ñâîè êîøà÷üè ãëàçà.

«Íå øóòè ñ îãíåì, Ñèðèóñ».

Òîò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

«Ìíå-òî ÷òî? ß óæå äàâíî ñðàæåí».

Íî øóòêè øóòêàìè, à îðóæèå áûëî íåìåäëåííî ðàñïàêîâàíî è ïðåäñòàâëÿëî ñîáîé íàáîð èç äâóõ ïàëî÷åê, áîëåå ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîãî âèäà, ÷åì òå, ñ êîòîðûìè äîâîäèëîñü ðàáîòàòü Õîãâàðòñêèì íåäîó÷êàì, ìàëåíüêîãî îáîþäîîñòðîãî êëèíêà è êîðîòêîãî ìå÷à â óçîð÷àòûõ íîæíàõ. Ðåìóñ äîñòàë ñâîé íàáîð â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü, è ïîä èçóìëåííûì Ãàððèíûì âçãëÿäîì ïîäíÿë âñå ÷åòûðå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè â âîçäóõ îäíèì òîëüêî âëàñòíûì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè, à ïîòîì çàêðóæèë âñå ýòî â âîçäóõå âîêðóã ñåáÿ. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îðóæèå îêàçàëîñü çàòêíóòûì çà øèðîêèé ïîÿñ âîêðóã Ðåìóñîâîé òàëèè, à ïàëî÷êè èñ÷åçëè â ãëóáèíàõ åãî ïëàùà. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî èìåííî òàê ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí è îêàçàëñÿ çà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îäåòûì â ñëîæíåéøåå îáìóíäèðîâàíèå. Ñèðèóñ æå, â îòëè÷èå îò íåãî, ïîëó÷àë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ñàìîãî íåñïåøíîãî ïðîöåññà îáëà÷åíèÿ â áîåâóþ ôîðìó. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ çàâÿçêàìè íàãðóäíèêà (çà÷àðîâàííîãî îò ïðîêëÿòèé, êàê ãîðäî ñîîáùèë Ñèðèóñ), íàñòàë ÷åðåä ÷åðíûõ ñàïîã, ïîÿñà, ïåð÷àòîê, è ïîä êîíåö Ñèðèóñ ïîäíÿë ïëàù è êîðîëåâñêèì æåñòîì íàêèíóë ñåáå íà ïëå÷è. Ïëàù âñïûõíóë è çàãîðåëñÿ æèâûìè ìåðöàþùèìè çâåçäàìè. Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò. Íî ñàìàÿ ãëàâíàÿ çâåçäà âîäðóæåíà áûëà íà ëîá Ñèðèóñà â âèäå èçâåñòíîãî óæå ÷èòàòåëþ îáðó÷à-äèàäåìû. 

«Ïîêàçóøíèê», - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ðåìóñ, ãëÿäÿ íà êðóòÿùåãîñÿ ïåðåä íàñêîðî ñôîðìèðîâàííûì ïåðåä ñîáîé çåðêàëîì Ñèðèóñà.

«Âíåøíèé âèä äîëæåí óñòðàøàòü», - íåâîçìóòèìî îòâåòñòâîâàë Ãàððèí êðåñòíûé, ãëÿäÿ ñåáå ÷åðåç ñïèíó.

«Íó, ÷òî æ, Ãàððè, ìû ãîòîâû. Âåäè íàñ â áîé», - Ðåìóñà ãëàçà çàáëåñòåëè, è îí ñòàë ïîõîæ íà ñèëüíîãî, ñìåëîãî, íî ïî÷åìó-òî óæàñíî äîáðîãî áîãà âîéíû.

Ñèðèóñ îáíÿë åãî è Ãàððè çà ïëå÷è, è ïî÷òè ñ÷àñòëèâî âçäîõíóë.

«Â áîé…» – ïîâòîðèë îí çà Ðåìóñîì, - «Ãàððè, òåïåðü äåëî çà òîáîé. ß äóìàþ òåáå íå íàäî îáúÿñíÿòü, ÷òî çíà÷èò, ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. Íàì òðåáóåòñÿ òîëüêî òî÷íîå çíàíèå òîãî ìåñòà, êóäà ìû àïïàðèðóåì. Íàïðàâëåíèå è ãåîãðàôè÷åñêîå ðàñïîëîæåíèå çíàòü íåîáÿçàòåëüíî».

«Äà», - â ñîãëàñèè êèâíóë Ðåìóñ, - «äîñòàòî÷íî òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî òû òàì áûë».

Ãàððèíû áðîâè ìåäëåííî ïîïîëçëè ââåðõ.

«Íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå áûë â Îäèíîêîì Çàìêå».

«×òî?»

Ïî ðåàêöèè Ëþïèíà, îòðàçèâøåéñÿ òàê îòêðîâåííî íà åãî âäðóã ïîáåëåâøåì ëèöå, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñêàçàë, ÷òî-òî íå î÷åíü õîðîøåå. Êðåñòíûé, îáíèìàâøèé Ãàððè çà ïëå÷è, øóìíî âçäîõíóë è êàê-òî íåíàòóðàëüíî õìûêíóë.

«Äà, ïîõîæå, ýòèì íåñ÷àñòíûì ñåãîäíÿ íå ïîâåçëî».

«×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó?» - Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â ñåðäöå ðàçãîðàåòñÿ áåñïîêîéñòâî. 

Íå äîæäàâøèñü îòâåòà Ñèðèóñà, Ðåìóñ ñïðîñèë, ìåäëåííî âûãîâàðèâàÿ ñëîâà: 

«Ãàððè, òû óâåðåí, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå áûë â Îäèíîêîì Çàìêå â ñâîåé _ôèçè÷åñêîé_ ôîðìå?»

Óëîâèâ óäàðåíèå íà ñëîâå «ôèçè÷åñêîé» Ãàððè óâåðåííî êèâíóë. Ðåìóñ ïðîøåïòàë îäíèìè ãóáàìè íå÷òî íàïîìèíàþùåå:

«Î, äüÿâîë!»

«Ïëîõî, Ãàððè. Î÷åíü ïëîõî», - îòêðîâåííî ïîâåäàë Ñèðèóñ, è, ïëþõíóâøèñü îáðàòíî íà äèâàí, ñ óìíûì âèäîì óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ðåìóñà, - «×òî áóäåì äåëàòü?»

Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí áåñïîìîùíî ðàçâåë ðóêàìè.

«Äà â ÷åì äåëî-òî?» - çàïàíèêîâàë Ãàððè.

Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí îòâåë îò íåãî âçãëÿä, êàê áóäòî íå â ñèëàõ áûë âûíåñòè Ãàððèíó ðåàêöèþ íà ïîñëåäóþùèå åãî ñëîâà:

«Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû àïïàðèðîâàòü, íåîáõîäèìî òî÷íî çíàòü ìåñòî ïðèáûòèÿ  - íå ïðîñòî _çíàòü_ î íåì, à ïîìíèòü, ÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòî ìåñòî – òàê, ÷òîáû ýòî ìåñòî îñòàâèëî íà òåáå ñâîé îòïå÷àòîê, ÷òîáû îíî ñàìî õðàíèëî â ñåáå òâîþ ýññåíöèþ… Äîëæíà ïîääåðæèâàòüñÿ ôèçèîëîãè÷åñêàÿ ñâÿçü».

«Ìû ñ Ñèðèóñîì ìîãëè áû àïïàðèðîâàòü, îðèåíòèðóÿñü íà òâîè ôèçè÷åñêèå îùóùåíèÿ. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè, ýòî áûëà áû òâîÿ ëè÷íàÿ àïïàðàöèÿ. Íî ìû íå ñìîæåì ñäåëàòü ýòîãî, îïèðàÿñü íà êàêèå-òî… ãàëëþöèíàöèè… ñíû…»

Ðåìóñ ïðèáëèçèëñÿ è, âçÿâ Ãàððè çà ïîäáîðîäîê, ïîäíÿë åãî ëèöî ê ñâîåìó, êàê áóäòî ýòîò æåñò ìîã óäåðæàòü ñëåçû, îòÿæåëèâøèå äëèííûå ðåñíèöû þíîøè. 

«Ìû íå ñìîæåì ýòîãî ñäåëàòü, Ãàððè. Ýòî ñëèøêîì îïàñíî».

«Íî… íî…» – Ãàððèíû ìîçãè íå æåëàëè ïåðåâàðèâàòü èíôîðìàöèþ î òîì, ÷òî ñ ïëàíîì ñïàñåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà âñå ïîêîí÷åíî, äîëæíî áûòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, õîòü êàêàÿ-íèáóäü çàöåïêà. Íåîæèäàííî ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, - «Íî âåäü ìû ìîæåì âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìîåé ñâÿçüþ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì…»

È ñ Òîìîì, ÷óòü áûëî íè äîáàâèë îí. Ðåìóñ ãðóñòíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

«Íåò, åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü àïïàðèðîâàòü âíóòðü Ñåâåðóñà».

Ãàððè ñîäðîãíóëñÿ. È áåññèëüíî îïóñòèâøèñü íà äèâàí, çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. Âñå áûëî çðÿ – ðàçãîâîðû î áîåâîé ôîðìå, ïîìîùü òàêèõ ñèëüíûõ êîëäóíîâ, êàê êðåñòíûé è ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí. Âñå ïîøëî ïðàõîì.

«Ìû ìîãëè áû ïîïðîáîâàòü äîëåòåòü äî Ðóìûíèè», - çàäóì÷èâî ïðåäëîæèë Ðåìóñ, ïîùèïûâàÿ ãóáàìè êîñòÿøêó óêàçàòåëüíîãî ïàëüöà, - «Ìîòîöèêë äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëåí, ÷òîáû âûäåðæàòü íàñ òðîèõ…»

«Ìû ïîòåðÿåì êó÷ó âðåìåíè…» – õìóðî âñòàâèë Ñèðèóñ è âäðóã çàìîë÷àë. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, è âìåñòå ñ êðåñòíûì îíè çàìåðëè ïîä èçóìëåííî-èñïóãàííûì âçãëÿäîì Ëþïèíà êóäà-òî âûøå èõ ãîëîâ.

«×òî...»

Íî Ëþïèí íå îòâå÷àë, îí òîëüêî ñìîòðåë, ïîìåíÿâ, ïðàâäà, âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ñ èçóìëåííîãî íà êàêîå-òî äî ñòðàííîñòè... ïîíèìàþùåå. Ãàððè ïåðåãëÿíóëñÿ ñ êðåñòíûì, è ñëîâíî ïî êîìàíäå, îíè âñêî÷èëè íà íîãè, è ïðûæêîì îêàçàëèñü ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà. Ñèðèóñ âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó, îíè ðàçâåðíóëèñü, âñòàâ çàùèòíóþ ïîçó... È Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïî òðàäèöèè åìó ïðèøëî âðåìÿ óïàñòü â îáìîðîê.

Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ, ó ñòåíû, ïîêðûòîé ïåðñèäñêèì êîâðîì, ñïîêîéíî âûòÿíóâ ðóêè ïî áîêàì, ãëÿäÿ íà êîìïàíèþ èç-ïîä äëèííîé, ñâåòëîé ÷åëêè, ñòîÿë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. È âñå áûëî áû íè÷åãî, åñëè áû íè òî, _êàê îí âûãëÿäåë_.

Êðàñíûé, ðàñïàõíóòûé ïî âñåé äëèíå ïëàù îáòåêàë ôèãóðó ñëèçåðèíöà, áóäòî êðîâü, ñâåòëûå, ïî÷òè áåëûå åãî âîëîñû áûëè îòðàùåíû êàêèì-òî ìåòîäîì äî íèñïàäàíèÿ íà ïëå÷è è âûãëÿäåëè ïî÷òè ÷óæåðîäíîé ìàññîé íà îãíåííî-êðàñíîì ôîíå. ×åðíûé êàìçîë áûë ðàñøèò çîëîòîì, è äâà êðàñíî-çîëîòûõ äðàêîíà îáâèâàëèñü âîêðóã âûñîêîãî, ïîä ïîäáîðîäîê, âîðîòíèêà-ñòîéêè. Íîãè Äðàêî áûëè îáëà÷åíû â ÷åðíûå æå øèðîêèå øòàíû, ïî÷òè øàðîâàðû, ïîäïîÿñàííûå íèçêèì, çîëîòîãî öâåòà øàðôîì íà êèòàéñêèé ìàíåð. Âî ÷òî ñëèçåðèíåö áûë îáóò, ïîä øòàíàìè íå áûëî âèäíî. 

Ãàððè áûë íàñòîëüêî ïîòðÿñåí âåëè÷åñòâåííûì îáëèêîì þíîãî Ìàëôîÿ, ÷òî íå ñðàçó çàìåòèë ñàìîãî ãëàâíîãî – òÿæåëîãî íà âèä, íàëèòîãî áàãðîâîé ãóñòîòîé ðóáèíà â öåíòðå çîëîòîãî îáðó÷à íà ãîëîâå ó ñëèçåðèíöà. Äëèííûå âîëîñû ñòðóèëèñü ìèìî íåîáû÷íîãî óêðàøåíèÿ âíèç, è ñåðûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè èç-ïîä ïðÿìûõ ïðÿäåé áåññòðàñòíî è äàæå õîëîäíî.

Ãàððè ïðîáðàëî äðîæüþ. 

Îí ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷òî ðóáèí íå ïðîñò, êàê íå ñëó÷àéíî è âñå ýòî îñëåïèòåëüíîå, êðîâàâî-÷åðíî-çîëîòîå îäåÿíèå.

«ß áûë â Îäèíîêîì Çàìêå, ãîñïîäà», - íåîæèäàííî ëåãêî ñêàçàë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. 

Ôðàçà ïðîáèëà ëåä çàòÿíóâøåéñÿ ïàóçû, è íåìíîãî ïðèâåëà â ñåáÿ îøåëîìëåííóþ êîìïàíèþ. Ñèðèóñ íàùóïàë ðóêîé ïîäëîêîòíèê äèâàíà, è ìåäëåííî, íå ñâîäÿ âçãëÿäà ñ íåçâàíîãî ãîñòÿ, ñåë. Ðåìóñ âñå òàê æå âçâîëíîâàííî ïîíèìàþùå âçèðàë íà Ãàððèíîãî ñîêóðñíèêà. Ãàððè ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïðîãëîòèòü ñëþíó, ñîáðàâøóþñÿ ïîä ÿçûêîì.

«Ìû âàñ íå æäàëè, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé», - îñòîðîæíî ïðîèçíåñ ïðîôåññîð, - «Íî ìû âàì ðàäû. Åñëè ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë, âû ìîæåòå ïîìî÷ü íàì â íàøåì äåëå?»

Ìàëôîé êèâíóë, è ïðîòÿíóë âïåðåä ðóêó.

«ß ìîãó âçÿòü Ïîòòåðà â Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê. Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ».

Ãàððè êàøëÿíóë è ïîòÿíóë Ëþïèíà çà êðàé ïëàùà.

«Ïðîôåññîð, ïî÷åìó Äðàêî Ìàëôîé âûãëÿäèò òàê... íå ïî-íàøåìó...»

Ëþïèí èñêðèâèë ðîò â íå ñìîòðÿùåéñÿ íà íåì óñìåøêå.

«Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí «íå èç íàøèõ», Ãàððè. Íå ïðàâäà ëè, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?»

«ß âñåãäà çíàë... Íó, íå íàçîâåò Ìàëôîé ñâîåãî ñûíà òàêèì èìåíåì çàçðÿ!» - ãðîìêî ïðîøåïòàë çà Ãàððèíîé ñïèíîé Ñèðèóñ, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê õîëîäíûå ìóðàøêè ïîáåæàëè âäîëü ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó. Ïî÷åìó îí íèêîãäà íå çíàåò, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã íåãî?

«È âû îêàçàëèñü ïðàâû, ìèñòåð Áëýê», - âåæëèâî îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë,  ÷òî î÷åíü ñòðàííî âèäåòü, êàê Äðàêî _÷òî-òî_ ïðîèçíîñèò _âåæëèâî_. 

«Ñèðèóñ», - ìàøèíàëüíî ïîïðàâèë êðåñòíûé, íî Ðåìóñ íåòåðïåëèâî ïîäíÿë ëàäîíü êâåðõó, ñëîâíî îñòàíàâëèâàÿ âñå, ÷òî ìîãëî îòâëå÷ü èõ îò ñàìîãî ãëàâíîãî.

«Íàñêîëüêî õîðîøî âû âëàäååòå Äðàêîíüåé Ìàãèåé, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?»

Äðàêîíüåé Ìàãèåé?! ×òî çà...

«Òðàíñôîðìàöèÿ ïîêà íå ïîëíàÿ, íî ïðîêëÿòüÿ ìåíÿ óæå íå áåðóò, è çàùèòó îò ìåíÿ ïîñòàâèòü òðóäíî».

«Çíà÷èò ïàíöèðü ïîêà åùå áîëüøå âèðòóàëüíûé, íî óæå äåéñòâóåò...» - ïðîáîðìîòàë ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí è êèâíóë ãîëîâîé, - «Êàê äàâíî âû ïîñâÿùåíû?»

«Äâà ãîäà».

«Ðàíã?»

Äðàêî èçîãíóë ëåâóþ áðîâü è ñ ëåãêîé óñìåøêîé ïîêàçàë âçãëÿäîì íà ðóáèí ó ñåáÿ âî ëáó.

«Î, Ìåðëèí è åãî áîðîäà!» - âûäîõíóë Ñèðèóñ, è ñõâàòèë Ãàððè çà ðóêó, - «êàê æå ÿ ñðàçó-òî íå äîãàäàëñÿ! Âåäü ýòî æå Êîðîëåâñêèé Ðóáèí!»

«Ìîè èñêðåííèå ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé», - óëûáíóëñÿ Ðåìóñ, - «Âû òàê ìîëîäû».

«Ìîé íàðîä ê âàøèì óñëóãàì...» - Äðàêî ñêëîíèëñÿ â ÷óòü ñíèñõîäèòåëüíîì ïîëóïîêëîíå è Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åñëè çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü îí êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì è óìóäðèëñÿ ñîõðàíèòü ðàññóäîê, òî ñåé÷àñ îí ÷îêíåòñÿ è îêîí÷àòåëüíî. 

«Îòåö çíàåò, ÷òî âû óæå òàê âûñîêî çàáðàëèñü?» - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ëþïèí.

Ñåðûå ãëàçà íå âûäàëè ëèøíèõ ýìîöèé, íî Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, áóäòî ëåäÿíîé êîðî÷êîé çàòÿíóëî âåæëèâîå ëèöî ñëèçåðèíöà.

«Îòåö äàæå íå çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ áûë ïîñâÿùåí».

«Íî îí æå â êóðñå, ÷òî âû...» - Ëþïèí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî çàêîí÷èë ïðåäëîæåíèå.

«Êîíå÷íî, çíàåò. Ýòî áûëî ïîíÿòíî ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ».

Äðàêî êèâíóë íåïîíÿòíî ÷åìó, è çîëîòûå åãî âîëîñû ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ëåãêî è èçÿùíî ñêîëüçíóëè âäîëü ïëå÷à, è ëåãëè ðîâíîé âîëíîé åìó íà ãðóäü. Ñ âíóòðåííèì ñîäðîãàíèåì Ãàððè âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî âîëîñû ó Ìàëôîÿ **_æèâûå_**. Ñëèçåðèíåö ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà íåãî, è ðàçâåë ðóêè â ïðèçûâíîì îáúÿòèè.

«Ïðèæèìàéñÿ, Ïîòòåð».

Ãàððè íå ïîíÿë.

«Ïîòòåð», - Äðàêî âçäîõíóë, - «ß, êîíå÷íî, ìíîãîå òåïåðü ìîãó, íî àïïàðèðîâàòü êîãî-òî íà ðàññòîÿíèè... óâîëüòå».

Äî Ãàððè, íàêîíåö-òî äîøëî.

«À êàê æå êðåñòíûé è ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí?» 

«Îí ïðàâ, ý... ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé», - âñòðåïåíóëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, - «ß Ãàððè îäíîãî íå îòïóùó».

È äåðíóâ ìàëü÷èêà çà ðóêó, Ñèðèóñ áåç ëèøíèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ óñàäèë Ãàððè ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè, è ïðèæàë ê ãðóäè.

«Åùå íå õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû ìîé êðåñòíèê ïîãèá â ýòèõ âàìïèðñêèõ ðàçáîðêàõ».

Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà. Îäíà ëèøü ìûñëü êðóòèëàñü ó íåãî â ãîëîâå: «Íó, è êàê êòî ÿ òåïåðü âûãëÿæó?!»

Äðàêî ïî÷åìó-òî íå çàñìåÿëñÿ íàä âñåé ýòîé ñèòóàöèåé, êàê ìîæíî áûëî áû îæèäàòü îò çëîðàäñòâóþùåãî ñëèçåðèíöà, à ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóë. Êàêàÿ ìóõà åãî ñåãîäíÿ óêóñèëà?

«Âû ïîñëåäóåòå çà íàìè», - ñêàçàë îí, - «Ó âàñ íåò äðóãîãî âûáîðà. ß íå ìîãó àïïàðèðîâàòü åùå è äâóõ âçðîñëûõ êîëäóíîâ».

Äðàêî ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Ðåìóñà. 

«Íî êàê æå...?» - ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíÿë áðîâè, è Äðàêî òèõî øóðøà àòëàñíûì ïëàùîì, ïðîøåë ê âûñîêîìó îêíó çàëû è ïîòÿíóë çà òîëñòûé øíóð, ðàçäâèãàþùèé øòîðû. Ïîòîì îãëÿíóëñÿ, âëàñòíûì æåñòîì ïðèçûâàÿ âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ïîñëåäîâàòü çà íèì.

Íàñòóïàÿ íà ïÿòêè ïîñïåøèâøåìó ê îêíó ëþáîïûòíîìó êðåñòíîìó, Ãàððè âûãëÿíóë èç-çà åãî ïëå÷à, è ãðîìêî àõíóë îò óæàñà.

Ïðÿìî ïîñðåäè ñåðî-æåëòîãî âåðåñêîâîãî ïîëÿ, ÷òî îêðóæàëî ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí ôàìèëüíîå ïîìåñòüå Ñíýéïîâ, ëåæàë, ñâåðíóâøèñü â ÷åøóé÷àòîå êîëüöî, îãðîìíûé áåëûé äðàêîí. Ãðÿçíî-ñåðûé ãðåáåíü âçäûìàëñÿ èç åãî ñèëüíîé ñïèíû, ãîëîâà åãî ëåæàëà íà ñêðåùåííûõ ïåðåäíèõ ëàïàõ, è äëèííûå èçîãíóòûå êîãòè ïðîíçàëè õîëîäíóþ çåìëþ, áóäòî êóñîê ìàñëà.

Äðàêîí ñïàë.

Ãàððè óñëûøàë, êàê çà åãî ñïèíîé Ðåìóñ òèõîíüêî âçäîõíóë.

«ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ÿ âàñ íåïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé».

Äðàêî îáåðíóëñÿ.

«Î, íå áîéòåñü ýòîãî çâåðÿ, ïðîôåññîð! Îí òàêîé æå îáîðîòåíü, êàê è ìû ñ âàìè».

Ãàððè çàæìóðèëñÿ è îòêðûë ãëàçà ñíîâà. Íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Íà âåðåñêîâîì ïîëå, ñâåðíóâøèñü, ëåæàë áåëûé äðàêîí, à Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áûë âåæëèâûì îáîðîòíåì. Ñóìàñøåäøèé äîì.

Òåì âðåìåíåì æèâîòíîå ïðîáóäèëîñü, áóäòî ïî÷óÿâ, ÷òî î íåì ãîâîðÿò, ïîäíÿëî ìàññèâíóþ ðîãàòóþ ãîëîâó è ÷èõíóëî ïëàìåíåì. Íà ïîëå ñðàçó æå îáðàçîâàëàñü îãíåííàÿ ïðîïëåøèíà, íà êîòîðóþ ÷óäîâèùå â ñîííîì èçóìëåíèè óñòàâèëîñü.

«Ñåäëàéòå äðàêîíà, ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí» - ñêàçàë Äðàêî òîíîì, âûäàþùèì â íåì ÷åëîâåêà, óìåþùåãî è ëþáÿùåãî ïðèêàçûâàòü, - «Îí çíàåò, êóäà ëåòåòü».

«Î, Ìåðëèí», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñèðèóñ è ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - «Òîëüêî ðàäè òåáÿ, Ãàððè».

Ïåðåâàðèâàÿ ïðîèñõîäÿùåå, Ãàððè íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïðèòÿãèâàåò åãî ê ñåáå. Ïîêà íå îêàçàëñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ îáúÿòûì â äâå òîíêèå, íî ñèëüíûå ðóêè. Îí ïîñìîòðåë â òàê èçìåíèâøèåñÿ ãëàçà ñâîåãî áûâøåãî âðàãà. Îò Ìàëôîÿ ïàõëî ÷åì-òî êèñëî-ñëàäêèì, ïîõîæèì íà ïàäøèå äèêèå ÿáëîêè, ïîäãíèâøèå â ñûðîé çåìëå. Çàïàõ îñòàâëÿë òàêîå ñèëüíîå è íåïîíÿòíîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî Ãàððè íå ìîã îïðåäåëèòü, ê êàêîìó ðàçðÿäó çàïàõîâ åãî ïðèñïîñàáëèâàòü – ê îòâðàòèòåëüíûì, èëè ê ñåêñóàëüíîìó âîçáóæäàþùèì. Âíåçàïíî Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ îäíèìè ãëàçàìè, ãóáû æå åãî ñôîðìèðîâàëè óñìåøêó, è òóò æå èíòåíñèâíîñòü ìîìåíòà èñïàðèëàñü, áóäòî ñîí.

«Ñòðàøíî, Ïîòòåð?»

Ãàððè âñïîìíèë è, õìûêíóâ, íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Ìàëôîåâó óõó.

«Ðàçìå÷òàëñÿ».

È çíàêîìîé óæå êàðóñåëüþ, êîìíàòà âîêðóã íåãî çàâåðòåëàñü, ïîíåñëàñü âíèç è âáîê, è óõíóëà â îáðàçîâàâøèéñÿ ïðîñòðàíñòâåííûé êîëîäåö.

*   *   *

Îí ñòîÿë íà èçáèòûõ, èçîäðàííûõ â êðîâü êîëåíÿõ, ÷åðíàÿ ìàíòèÿ ñâåøèâàëàñü ñ åãî èçìîæäåííîãî ïûòêàìè è íàáëþäåíèåì çà ïûòêàìè òåëà. ×åðíàÿ ìåòêà îñòàâàëàñü åäèíñòâåííûì ìåñòîì íà åãî òåëå, ïèòàâøèì åãî ñèëîé è ýíåðãèåé. Îíà, è çîëîòàÿ ñåñòðà åå íà ìàññèâíîé öåïè, âñå åùå óêðàøàâøàÿ åãî ãðóäü. ×åðíûé Ëîðä ãîòîâ áûë ïîæåðòâîâàòü ñâîåé ëåâîé ðóêîé, ÷òîáû åãî íå ëèøàëè ýòîé äðåâíåé, è òàêîé ïîëåçíîé ìàãè÷åñêîé èãðóøêè. Íî äàííîé ñèòóàöèåé êîìàíäîâàë íå îí, è âûáèðàòü åìó íå ïðèõîäèëîñü. 

Ýòîò íàõàëüíûé âàìïèð ñ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè íàìåðåâàëñÿ, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, çàáðàòü óêðàøåíèå ñåáå íà ïàìÿòü. 

Îáîéäÿ âîêðóã íåãî, Ìèðèóñ (òàê, êàæåòñÿ, åãî çâàëè) ùåëêíóë çàñòåæêîé, è çîëîòîé àìóëåò, çíàê âëàñòè íàä Òåìíûìè Ñèëàìè, ñêîëüçíóë ñ åãî øåè ïðî÷ü.

Âàìïèð âåðíóëñÿ â ïîëå åãî çðåíèÿ è âñòàë ðÿäîì, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ êà÷àþùóþñÿ íà åãî âûòÿíóòîé ðóêå ×åðíóþ Ìåòêó. 

«Êàê èíòåðåñíî», - áåçî âñÿêîãî èíòåðåñà, ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñ Ìèðèóñ è ïîäêèíóë Ìåòêó òàê, ÷òî îíà óïàëà åìó íà ëàäîíü.

«×òî òåáå èíòåðåñíî, äîðîãîé?» - ñçàäè ê íåìó ïîäîøåë äðóãîé âàìïèð, òåìíîâîëîñûé, ñ êðàñèâûìè, êàðèìè ãëàçàìè, è, îáíÿâ åãî çà ïëå÷è, âçãëÿíóë íà àìóëåò. Òîãî, êàê Òîì ñëûøàë, íàçûâàëè Àðìàíä.

«Ãðàô õîòåë çàâëàäåòü êîëäîâñêîé ñèëîé, äåéñòâóÿ ÷åðåç êðîâü...» - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîãîâîðèë Ìèðèóñ, - «Îí íå ó÷åë òîãî, ÷òî ýòà øòó÷êà ìîæåò îêàçàòü ïðîòèâîäåéñòâèå».

Ó Àðìàíäà ñëåãêà ïîäíÿëèñü áðîâè. 

«Êàêèì îáðàçîì îáûêíîâåííîå óêðàøåíèå ìîæåò ïîìåøàòü ñìåøåíèþ äâóõ òèïîâ êðîâè?» 

«Ýòî íå îáûêíîâåííîå óêðàøåíèå», - îòâå÷àë Ìèðèóñ, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ ëàäîíü, ïîçâîëÿÿ ëóííîìó ñâåòó ïåðåëèòüñÿ ïî âñåì èçãèáàì è èçâèëèíàì ×åðíîé Ìåòêè, - «Íî ïîìåøàòü ìîæåò äàæå íå îíî... À òî, ÷òî æèâåò ó íåãî íà çàïÿñòüå...»

È îäíèì êèâêîì ãîëîâû âàìïèð îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå äðóãîãî íà íàñòîÿùóþ Ìåòêó.

«Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ äîãàäûâàþñü, ïî÷åìó ýòè òðîå åùå æèâû...»

×åðòû ëèöà òåìíîâîëîñîãî âàìïèðà îçàðèëèñü äîãàäêîé.

«Õî÷åøü ïîýêñïåðèìåíòèðîâàòü?» - ïðåäëîæèë îí, ïðèæèìàÿñü òåëîì ê áîêó Ìèðèóñà, è îäíîâðåìåííî âûòàñêèâàÿ èç-çà ïîÿñà äëèííûé, óçêèé íîæ.

Òîì çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïðèãîòîâèâøèñü ê ñàìîìó õóäøåìó.

*   *   *

Ñîäðîãíóâøèñü âñåì òåëîì, Ãàððè î÷íóëñÿ. 

Ïðÿìî ïåðåä åãî âçãëÿäîì ëåæàëà ñûðàÿ, õîëîäíàÿ äàæå íà âèä, ùåðáàòàÿ çåìëÿ. Äëèííûå åãî âîëîñû ñìåøàëèñü ñ íåé è ïîêðûëèñü ñåðîé, ìåëêîé ïûëüþ. Ãàððè íåïðîèçâîëüíî ôûðêíóë è òóò æå ÷èõíóë.

È âñïîìíèë.

Îíè ñ Äðàêî äîëæíû áûëè àïïàðèðîâàòü â Îäèíîêèé Çàìîê. Òàì Äðàêî äîëæåí áûë ñïàñòè ñâîåãî äðàãîöåííîãî Ñåàìóñà, è îòîìñòèòü ïðåäàòåëþ îòöó, à Ãàððè äîëæåí áûë ñïàñòè ñâîåãî âîçëþáëåííîãî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà è ïîäàðèòü æèçíü òîìó, êòî óáèë åãî ðîäèòåëåé. Ìåæäó äåëîì îíè äîëæíû áûëè ðàçíåñòè íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè ãëàâåíñòâóþùóþ âåðõóøêó âàìïèðñêîé íàöèè.

×òî-òî ïîøëî íå òàê. ×òî-òî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü ñî âñåì ýòèì ïðåâîñõîäíûì ïëàíîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî, ïîâåðòåâ ãîëîâîé è, îñìîòðåâøèñü, Ãàððè ìîã ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ îí íå â çàìêå, à Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ **_íèãäå íåò_**.

È ýòî î÷åíü è î÷åíü ïëîõî. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_ÃËÀÂÀ ÄÂÅÍÀÄÖÀÒÀß_**

**_Â Çàìêå_**

Çàñòàâèâ ñåáÿ, íàêîíåö, ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ íà ðóêàõ è ñåñòü, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ îí ïîñðåäè çàïóùåííîãî âèäà, ïîêðûòîé âûáîèíàìè ïðîñåëî÷íîé äîðîãè, óõîäÿùåé âäàëü, ïåòëÿþùåé ìåæ âûñîêèìè õîëìàìè. Ñîâñåì äàëåêî õîëìû âûðàñòàëè â óãðþìûå, îñòðîëîáûå ñêàëû è ñåðàÿ äîðîãà ïðîïàäàëà â òåìíîì êàíüîíå ìåæäó íèìè. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è ñ óæàñîì ïðèâûêøåãî ê ïàðíèêîâûì óñëîâèÿì ñîçäàíèÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïîéäåò äîæäü.

«Âîò äåðüìî!» - âíÿòíî ïðîãîâîðèë îí, è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñèòóàöèÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ãîðàçäî õóæå, ÷åì ïðîñòî «äåðüìî». Îí â ïîëíîé çàäíèöå. Êàê îí ìîã ñîãëàñèòüñÿ íà òàêóþ ãëóïîñòü è äîâåðèòüñÿ Ìàëôîþ! Ìàëôîþ!

Êàê áóäòî ïîäêðåïëÿÿ åãî ìûñëåííîå ñàìîáè÷åâàíèå, óäàð äåðåâÿííîé ïàëêè ñáèë åãî ñ íîã êàê ðàç òîãäà, êîãäà îí ïî÷òè óæå óãîâîðèë ñâîå òåëî ïîñëóøàòüñÿ è ïîäíÿòüñÿ. 

«Àé!»

Òàêîé æå óäàð, ÷óòü äàæå ñèëüíåå, îáðóøèëñÿ íà åãî ïðàâîå ïëå÷î, è Ãàððè, ïîäíûðíóâ ïîä çàñêîðóçëóþ ïàëêó, âûâåðíóëñÿ, ïîêàòèëñÿ ïî çåìëå, íè÷åãî íå âèäÿ è ãëîòàÿ ïåñîê...

«Ïîëó÷àé, ñîáàêà!»

Òðåòèé óäàð ïðèøåëñÿ íà áåäðî, è ýòîò, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî áûë ñëàáåå äâóõ ïðåäûäóùèõ, îêàçàëñÿ áîëüíåå âñåãî. Ãàððè âçâûë, è âñå åùå íå âèäÿ è ìàëî ÷òî ñîîáðàæàÿ, ñõâàòèë ïîêóøàþùóþñÿ íà åãî æèçíü äåðåâÿøêó, è ðâàíóë íà ñåáÿ.

Ýòîãî ìàíåâðà îò íåãî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íå îæèäàëè, è ñ ãðÿçíûì ðóãàòåëüñòâîì äåðóùèéñÿ íåêòî ñâàëèëñÿ ïðÿìî ê åãî íîãàì. Ãàððè ïîäàëñÿ íàçàä è, ñìàçàâ ñ ëèöà è ñ ãëàç íàëèïøèé ïåñîê è ïûëü, ñìîã, íàêîíåö-òî ðàçãëÿäåòü îáèä÷èêà.

Õóäîé, âûñîêèé, èçìîæäåííîãî âèäà ñòàðèê, ñ ðàñòðåïàííûìè ñåäûìè âîëîñàìè, â çàñàëåííîì ïèäæàêå ñ êàêîé-òî áëåêëîé ìåäàëüêîé íà ëàöêàíå, è â çàïðàâëåííûõ â ðåçèíîâûå ñàïîãè øàðîâàðàõ, êàçàëîñü, ñâàëèëñÿ íà ïûëüíóþ äîðîãó ïðÿìèêîì èç ìóããëîâñêèõ ôèëüìîâ î Âòîðîé Ìèðîâîé Âîéíå. 

Ïîêðàñíåâøèå, â ñåòè ìîðùèí ãëàçà ñòàðèêà ãîðåëè èç-ïîä ñïóòàâøèõñÿ âîëîñ ñ íåïîíÿòíîé íåíàâèñòüþ, è ðåôëåêñèâíî Ãàððè îòäåðíóëñÿ, îòïîëç åùå äàëüøå, è, íå îòïóñêàÿ ïàëêè, ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè.

«Êòî òû?»

Ñòàðèê, ïðèùóðÿñü è ïîäæèìàÿ ãóáû, ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Ãàððè âèäÿ, ÷òî âðàã íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ êèäàòüñÿ è ðàçðûâàòü åãî íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè (ïî êðàéíåé â äàííûé ìîìåíò), îñìåëåë.

«Ãîâîðè!» - îí âçÿëñÿ çà ïàëêó îáåèìè ðóêàìè, è óãðîæàþùå åå ïîäíÿë – «Êòî òåáÿ ïîäîñëàë?»

Ìèìîõîäîì åìó ïîäóìàëîñü, ÷òî îí íå ñìîã áû óäàðèòü ñòàðèêà, êàê áû íè ñòàðàëñÿ. È òóò íåñ÷àñòíûé çàãîâîðèë. Âåðíåå, çàøèïåë.

«Òû îäèí èç íèõ...»

Îò èçóìëåíèÿ Ãàððè ÷óòü íå âûðîíèë ñâîå îðóæèå.

«Îäèí èç êîãî?» - êàê ìîæíî ãðîçíåå ïîòðåáîâàë îí, è ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëñÿ ñîáñòâåííûìè ñëîâàìè, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ãîâîðèò íà ñîâåðøåííî ÷óæîì åìó, ðóìûíñêîì ÿçûêå.

Ñòàðèê íàñóïèëñÿ è ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë.

«Íå ñëûøó». 

«Îíè óáèëè ìîåãî ñûíà» -  ãîëîñ ñòàðèêà çàäðîæàë, è îí çàïëàêàë.   

Ó Ãàððè çàìåðëî ñåðäöå. Îí íèêîãäà íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû ïëàêàëè âçðîñëûå, à óæ òåì áîëåå òàêèå ñòàðûå. Ñ ìèíóòó îí ñòîÿë â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè, íå çíàÿ – ÷òî åìó ïðåäïðèíÿòü – òî ëè óáåæàòü áåç îãëÿäêè îò îïàñíîãî â ñâîåì áåçóòåøíîì ãîðå ñòàðöà, òî ëè ïðåäëîæèòü ñâîþ ïîìîùü. Ïîòîïòàâøèñü íà îäíîì ìåñòå â íåóâåðåííîñòè, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà êîìïðîìèññå:

«Êòî ýòî ñäåëàë?»

Ñòàðèê êîðîòêî âçâûë è çàðûë ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ïîäîøåë áëèæå:

«Ìîæåòå íå ãîâîðèòü, åñëè íå õîòèòå... Íî çà÷åì âû ìåíÿ áèëè?»

Ñòàðèê âçäåðíóë ãîëîâó, áûëàÿ íåíàâèñòü âîçðîæäàëàñü â ãëàçàõ.

«Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû òàêîé æå, êàê îíè! Òû...», - îí áûñòðî îãëÿäåë Ãàððè ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû, - «ñòðàííûé...»

Ãàððè óäèâëåííî îêðóãëèë ãëàçà. Íà ñòàðèêà ýòî íå ïðîèçâåëî íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ.

«Òû – äåìîí!» - ðÿâêíóë îí äîâîëüíî àãðåññèâíî è ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä. Ãàððè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ïîäïðûãíóë è ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê. 

«È òû – äåìîí», - äîáàâèë ñòàðèê, ïîñâåòëåâøèìè äî íåâîçìîæíîñòè îò óæàñà ãëàçàìè óñòàâèâøèñü çà ñïèíó Ãàððè. Þíîøà îáåðíóëñÿ.

Äðàêî. Âî âñåì ñâîåì êðàñíî-çîëîòîì âåëèêîëåïèè ñëèçåðèíåö ìîë÷à ñòîÿë ïîñðåäè ïûëüíîé äîðîãè. Ñòîÿë òàê ñïîêîéíî è äîñòîéíî, êàê áóäòî íå îíè ñ Ãàððè òîëüêî ÷òî âòîðãëèñü â ýòó ÷óæóþ, çàòåðÿííóþ ìåæ ñîâðåìåííûõ åâðîïåéñêèõ ãîñóäàðñòâ çåìëþ, à áûë îí, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, õîçÿèíîì è ïîâåëèòåëåì âñåãî, ÷òî áûëî âîêðóã, à Ãàððè... íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áûë åãî æåëàííûì ãîñòåì. Óáèòûé æå ãîðåì ñòàðèê, âàëÿþùèéñÿ ó íèõ â íîãàõ, æåëàííûì ïî ýòîé òåîðèè íå áûë.

Äðàêî äàæå íå âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ãàððè.

«Íó, ÷òî, íàëîæèë â øòàíû?»

«Êóäà òû ïðîïàë?» - âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè è òóò æå ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê. Íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Ìàëôîé ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

«ß òàê è ïîäóìàë».

«Ïîøåë òû...»

«Êñòàòè, ìîæåøü ïåðåéòè íà àíãëèéñêèé, Ïîòòåð».

Òóò òîëüêî Ãàððè îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî äî ñèõ ïîð èçúÿñíÿåòñÿ íà äîâîëüíî ïðîòèâíîì ðóìûíñêîì ÿçûêå.

«ß, êîíå÷íî, ïîíèìàþ ðóìûíñêèé, íî àíãëèéñêèé ìíå êàê-òî... ìèëåå».

Ãàððè íå ìîã ñ ýòèì íå ñîãëàñèòüñÿ.

Ñòàðèê çà åãî ñïèíîé èçäàë ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèé çâóê, è Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ïîðà óõîäèòü, à íå òî ïðèäåòñÿ âûçûâàòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ìåñòíóþ ñêîðóþ ïîìîùü. Äðàêî, âåðîÿòíî, ïîäóìàë òî æå ñàìîå.

«Ó íàñ ìàëî âðåìåíè, Ïîòòåð», - ñêàçàë îí è, ïîäíÿâ ê ëèöó ðóêó, îòîäâèíóë ñ ëèöà íåîæèäàííî ðàñøàëèâøóþñÿ çîëîòóþ ïðÿäü», - Ïîðà äâèãàòüñÿ. Òåì áîëåå, ÿ ïëîõî çíàþ ýòîò ðàéîí».

«ß äóìàë, äðàêîíû æèâóò â Ðóìûíèè...» - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, ñëåäóÿ çà äâèíóâøèìñÿ âïåðåä Äðàêî.

Òîò âäðóã îñòàíîâèëñÿ òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî Ãàððè óäàðèëñÿ åìó â ñïèíó, è îáåðíóëñÿ.

«Ðóìûíèÿ áîëüøàÿ, Ïîòòåð. Íàøè êîëîíèè þæíåå».

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïîëíûì äåáèëîì.

È òóò íåñ÷àñòíûé ñòàðèê çàâèçæàë.

Çàâèçæàë òàê ãðîìêî, ÷òî ìàøèíàëüíî ëàäîíè îáîèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ ïîòÿíóëèñü ê óøàì, à Ãàððè äàæå çàæìóðèëñÿ. Ïåðâîå, ÷òî îí óñëûøàë, êîãäà, íàêîíåö, ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûòü ñâîè íåæíûå, íåïðèâûêøèå ê òàêèì àäñêèì øóìàì óøè – áûë âñå òîò æå âûñîêî÷àñòîòíûé âèçã óæàñà, ñáàâèâøèé, îäíàêî, òîí-äâà, êàê áóäòî ñòàðèê îõðèï.

À åùå îí óñëûøàë, êàê ðóãàåòñÿ Äðàêî – «Ìåðëèí!» è «×åðò!» è «Ïðîêëÿòüå!» - âñå â êó÷ó. Ãàððè î÷åíü óäèâèëñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îò Äðàêî ðåäêî êîãäà ìîæíî áûëî óñëûøàòü ãðóáîå ñëîâî. Îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë îñêîðáëÿòü áîëåå èçûñêàííûì ìàíåðîì. Íî òóò Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ.

È ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó êðè÷èò ñòàðèê. Íî íå ñðàçó.

Ðÿäîì ñ íèì, êàê è ïðåæäå, ñòîÿë âåëèêîëåïíûé Äðàêî, â ñâîåì àòëàñíî-çîëîòîì îáìóíäèðîâàíèè, ñâåðêàÿ íà ôîíå âñåé ýòîé òóñêëî-ñåðîé ïðèðîäû, áóäòî áðèëëèàíò íà ïûëüíîì àñôàëüòå. Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èçìåíèëîñü, îò÷åãî òàê ñòðàøíî ñòàëî âäðóã íà Äðàêî ñìîòðåòü. Þíûé ñëèçåðèíåö, íå ïðåêðàùàÿ ðóãàòåëüñòâà, âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâèë åå íà çàìîë÷àâøåãî â óæàñå ñòàðèêà.

È òóò Ãàððè óâèäåë. 

Òåíü. Òîíêàÿ, ÷óòü áîëåå òåìíîãî öâåòà, íåæåëè îñíîâíàÿ ïëîñêîñòü äîðîãè, ñòàâøàÿ âîçìîæíîé ïî âèíå êàêîãî-òî ïðîõîäèâøåãî íàä íèìè ïðîõóäèâøåãîñÿ îáëàêà, îáûêíîâåííàÿ òåíü. Îáðàçîâûâàâøàÿ ëåãêèå, ïåðåïîí÷àòûå êðûëüÿ çà ñïèíîé ó Äðàêî è èçîãíóòûé ðîã ó íåãî íàäî ëáîì. Äëèííàÿ êîãòèñòàÿ ëàïà íàðèñîâàëàñü ñíèçó íà çåìëå ïîä åãî âûòÿíóòîé âïåðåä ðóêîé, è íèêàêîé ïàëî÷êè ýòà ðóêà íå äåðæàëà. 

Äðàêî ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä ñî ñòàðèêà íà Ãàððè è ñäåëàë íåóâåðåííîå äâèæåíèå ê íåìó, êàê áóäòî áû óñïîêîèòü, è âñëåä çà íèì âñå ýòî êîøìàðíîå, ïðèçðà÷íîå, äðàêîíüå òóëîâèùå äåðíóëîñü, çàäðîæàëî è ïîïëûëî ê íåìó... Ãàððè íå âûíåñ ýòîãî çðåëèùà è ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå.

Êîãäà îí î÷íóëñÿ, ïåðâîå, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, áûëà âñå òà æå äðàêîíüÿ òåíü, ëåæàùàÿ ìèðíî ïåðåä ñàìûì åãî íîñîì. Äðàêî íàâèñàë íàä íèì, à ñòàðèêà íèãäå íå áûëî. Ãàððè ðîáêî âçäîõíóë è ïîñòàðàëñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. Äðàêî æå, óâèäåâ, ÷òî îí çàøåâåëèëñÿ, îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâíóë, è ïîäíÿëñÿ, óòÿíóâ êîøìàðíóþ òåíü ñåáå çà ñïèíó.

«Ïðèâûêàé, Ïîòòåð. ß òàêèì âèæó ñåáÿ â çåðêàëå».

Ãàððè âñòàë, îïåðñÿ íà ïëå÷î ñëèçåðèíöà-îáîðîòíÿ, è ñëåãêà îáíÿâøèñü, îíè ïîøëè ïî äîðîãå.

«Âñåãäà?»

«Âñåãäà».

Ãàððè ïîìîë÷àë.

«À êàê æå òû ïðè÷åñûâàåøüñÿ?»

«Ìåíÿ ïðè÷åñûâàþò, Ïîòòåð».

«Ýòî óæàñíî».

Òóò ïîâîðîò äîðîãè âíåçàïíî çàâåðøèëñÿ, è ïåðåä ìàëü÷èêàìè îòêðûëàñü äàëåêàÿ è òóìàííàÿ ïàíîðàìà Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà. Ó Ãàððè îò âîëíåíèÿ ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå, îí ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóë è ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. Òîò îòâåòèë íà íåïðîèçíåñåííûé âñëóõ âîïðîñ.

«Òåìíûé Ëîðä ïîñòàâèë çàùèòó îò àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ äëÿ âñåõ íåïðîøåííûõ ãîñòåé, Ïîòòåð. Åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá, êîòîðûì ìû ìîæåì ïîïàñòü âíóòðü – ýòî íà ñâîèõ äâîèõ... Ëèáî...» - îí ïðèòîðìîçèë, ÷òî-òî îáäóìûâàÿ.

Ãàððè óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî.

«Íî âåäü òû òàì óæå áûë?»

«À ÿ, Ïîòòåð...» - Äðàêî ñëåãêà òîëêíóë åãî, è îíè ñíîâà çàøàãàëè ïî äîðîãå, ñ êàæäûì øàãîì ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê ÷åðíîé, êàê áåçëóííàÿ íî÷ü, ãðîìàäèíå, òàèâøåé â ñåáå ñìåðòü è íàäåæäó, - «À ÿ ñ ìîåãî ïîñëåäíåãî âèçèòà â ýòî îòâðàòèòåëüíîå ìåñòà ïîìåíÿëñÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî íèêàêèå çàùèòíûå ÷àðû íå ïðèçíàþò ìåíÿ çà ñâîåãî».

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ëåäÿíûå ìóðàøêè çàöàðàïàëèñü ãäå-òî ïîä âîëîñàìè íà øåå. Äðàêî íå ÷åëîâåê. Ó íåãî äàæå òåíü íå÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ. ×òî óæ òóò ãîâîðèòü î ñîñòîÿíèè åãî êðîâè è î êëåòêàõ åãî êîæè.

Õîëìû ïî îáå ñòîðîíû äîðîãè âûòÿãèâàëèñü âñå âûøå, âîêðóã ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå áîëåå ñóìðà÷íî è îäèíîêî. 

«Âîò ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî â ýòîì ìåñòå, Ïîòòåð, ñëó÷àéíî çàáðåäøèå ìóããëû íà÷èíàþò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñòðàííîå ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå è çàáûâ÷èâîñòü. Îáû÷íî êîí÷àåòñÿ òåì, ÷òî îíè ïàäàþò â îáìîðîê, è ïðîñûïàþòñÿ óæå â òðåõ ìèëÿõ îòñþäà ê ñåâåðó, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîìíÿ, çà÷åì èì ïîíàäîáèëîñü ïåðåòüñÿ â ýòî Áîãîì ïðîêëÿòîå ìåñòî».

Ãàððè ìîë÷à âûñëóøàë ëåêöèþ, ïàðàëëåëüíî äóìàÿ î ñâîåì, è î÷íóëñÿ èç ïå÷àëüíîé çàäóì÷èâîñòè òîëüêî, êîãäà Äðàêî, âûäâèíóâ åãî ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî âïåðåä, íàïðàâèë èõ îáîèõ íà ïîêàòóþ, çåìëÿíóþ âåðøèíó õîëìà ó äîðîãè, îòêóäà îòêðûâàëñÿ îòëè÷íûé âèä íà òåìíî-ñåðûå ñòåíû è áàøíè Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà.

Äðàêî ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè è çàñòûë òàê, ïðî÷íî óñòàíîâèâ îáå ñòóïíè â çåìëþ. Ãàððè çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ:

«Ý-ý-ý... Äðàêî... Ìû íå èäåì äàëüøå?»

Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà, îáíÿë ñåáÿ îáåèìè ðóêàìè, è ñëåãêà çàêà÷àëñÿ òåëîì âïåðåä-íàçàä. Ê Ãàððèíîìó ñåðäöó ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî ïîäêàòûâàëàñü ïàíèêà.

«Äðàêî?»

«Äàëüøå íàì íå ïðîéòè...» - íåîæèäàííî ÿñíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîãîâîðèë óøåäøèé â íåïîíÿòíûé òðàíñ ñëèçåðèíåö, - «ß áû ïîñîâåòîâàë òåáå, Ïîòòåð, çàéòè êóäà-íèáóäü çà êàìåøåê, èëè ïðîñòî çàêðûòü ãëàçà».

Ñîäðîãíóâøèñü âñåì òåëîì îò ëèïêîãî, îáâîëàêèâàþùåãî ñåðäöå óæàñà, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ó Äðàêî ïîìåíÿëñÿ ãîëîñ. Ñîâåðøåííî ïîìåíÿëñÿ. È ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå ñîñòîÿëî â òîì, ÷òî íîâûé ãîëîñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü ãðóáûì èëè íàîáîðîò òîíêèì, à áûë îí ñîâåðøåííî íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì ãîëîñîì, ðîâíî ìåòàëëè÷åñêèì, áåñöâåòíûì, áåç îòòåíêîâ è óäàðåíèé. Êàê áóäòî èíîïëàíåòÿíèíó ïîäâåñèëè êî ðòó ìàøèíêó ïåðåâîä÷èê. 

Íèêàêèõ òàêèõ êàìåøêîâ âîêðóã íå áûëî, Ãàððè ïðîñòî îòâåðíóëñÿ, è ñåë íà ñûðîâàòóþ, õîëîäíóþ çåìëþ. Ñçàäè ÷òî-òî êîøìàðíî çàøóðøàëî, çàøåëåñòåëî è çàêëåêîòàëî. 

Ãàððè çàæìóðèëñÿ.

Òÿæåëûå ñòóïíè êîãî-òî áîëüøîãî ïî î÷åðåäè îïóñòèëèñü íà çåìëþ – îí íå óâèäåë, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë èõ ñëîíîâóþ ïîñòóïü.

Èíòåðåñíî, êàê Äðàêî ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ? Ìó÷èòåëüíî ðàñòÿãèâàÿñü è ðàçäàâàÿñü òåëîì, îùóùàÿ áîëü îò êàæäîãî ïðîáèâàþùåãîñÿ èç-ïîä êîæè âîëîñêà – êàê ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò ó âåðâóëüôîâ, èëè âçâèâøèñü â âîçäóõ è ïðåâðàòèâøèñü âî ÷òî íàäî â ìãíîâåíèå îêà, êàê â ãëóïûõ ìóããëîâñêèõ ñêàçêàõ? Ãàððè âñïîìíèë îäíó ìóëüòèïëèêàöèîííóþ ñêàçêó, êîòîðóþ êîãäà-òî, â äðóãîé æèçíè, òåòóøêà Ïåòóíèÿ çàñòàâëÿëà ñìîòðåòü Äàäëè – òàì, âçäåðíóâøèñü â âîçäóõ âîëøåáíîé ñèëîé, èñïóñêàÿ ëó÷è, ÷óäîâèùå ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ïðåêðàñíîãî ïðèíöà...

Ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå íà åãî ìåðçíóùåé â ýòèõ ñûðûõ ñóìåðêàõ øåå áûëî òàê íåîæèäàííî, ÷òî Ãàððè âñêðèêíóë, áóäòî åãî øåþ óêóñèëè, à íå ïðîñòî ïîäûøàëè íà íåå. Ïîêà, óñïîêàèâàÿ áåøåíî ïðûãàþùåå ïî ãðóäíîé êëåòêå ñåðäöå, Ãàððè ðàçìûøëÿë, ÷òî ìåíåå ñòðàøíî, îòïîëçòè âïåðåä, ïîäñòàâëÿÿ îáðàçîâàâøåìóñÿ çà åãî ñïèíîé ÷óäîâèùó ñïèíó, èëè îáåðíóòüñÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ñòîëêíóâøèñü ñ äðàêîíîì ëèöîì ê ìîðäå, äðàêîí ðåøèë âñå ñàì. Îí âûãíóë äëèííóþ øåþ èëè óïåðñÿ ÷óòü ëè íè â Ãàððèí íîñ ñâîåé âûòÿíóòîé êëûêàñòîé ïàñòüþ. 

Âíåøíîñòü ó îáîðîòíÿ, êîíå÷íî, îñòàâëÿëà æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî – áåëûå, çàãíóòûå çà íèæíþþ ãóáó êëûêè ïëàâíî ïåðåõîäèëè ó îñíîâàíèÿ ðòà â êîñòÿíûå ïëàñòèíû, ïî îáåèì ùåêàì óõîäÿùèå êóäà-òî çà ãîëîâó, à ñâåðõó êðàñîâàëñÿ ÷åøóé÷àòûé êðàñíûé ãðåáåíü, ñëèâàþùèéñÿ ñî âñåì îñòàëüíûì êðàñíûì äðàêîíüèì òåëîì... Â îáùåì, äðàêîí, êàê äðàêîí. Íî îò ñîçíàíèÿ, ÷òî ïîä ýòîé äóáîâîé ÷åøóåé, çà ýòèìè êëûêàìè ñêðûâàåòñÿ ýëåãàíòíûé êðàñàâåö Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, Ãàððè ñòàëî ñîâñåì íå ïî ñåáå. Êðàñíûé äðàêîí ñêëîíèë âáîê ãîëîâó è íåîæèäàííî ëèçíóë Ãàððè êîí÷èêîì ÿçûêà â íîñ.    

«Ôó! Ôó!! Ëó÷øå áû òû ìåíÿ ñïàëèë, Ìàëôîé, ÷åì òàêîå!» - Ãàððè ÿðîñòíî òåð íîñ òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ëàäîíè, - «Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü!»

Äðàêîí ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó åùå ñèëüíåå âáîê, è, êàê åìó, íàâåðíîå, ïîêàçàëîñü, î÷àðîâàòåëüíî, ïîõëîïàë ðåñíèöàìè.

«Ýòî ÷òî, ïðèãëàøåíèå?» - ïðîâîð÷àë Ãàððè, íåìíîãî óñïîêàèâàÿñü, íî îñíîâíàÿ ìàññà âÿçêîãî, íå ïîääàþùåãîñÿ íèêàêîé ëîãèêå ñòðàõà, ïðîäîëæàëà ñåðûì ìàðåâîì òîìèòü ñåðäöå.

Âçâèâ â âîçäóõ äëèííóþ øåþ, êðàñíûé äðàêîí øóìíî âòÿíóë âîçäóõ. Ñíèçó Ãàððè áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî äðàêîí âäîõíóë íå òîëüêî íîñîì, íî è, ïðîïóñòèâ âîçäóõ ñ ëåãêèì øèïåíèåì ñêâîçü äëèííûå êëûêè, çàáðàë åãî â ãëîòêó è ïðîãëîòèë. Íåóæåëè îí ìîæåò îïðåäåëÿòü âîçäóõ íà âêóñ? - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ îãíåäûøàíèåì. 

Òóò äðàêîí ïîäíÿëñÿ íà òîëñòûå çàäíèå ëàïû è Ãàððè òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî äðàêîí ïîêàçàëñÿ åìó íå î÷åíü áîëüøèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñíà÷àëà îí ëåæàë. Â ñòîÿ÷åì ïîëîæåíèè äðàêîí ïåðåïëþíóë áû òðåõýòàæíûé äîì.

Íåäëèííûìè ïåðåäíèìè ëàïàìè äðàêîí äîñòàë çåìëþ, ñíîâà ïðèãíóâøèñü, è îáåðíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, çàçûâíî ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîåãî ïîïóò÷èêà è õèòðî ïîäìèãèâàÿ. Ðàñïðàâèë êîæèñòûå êðûëüÿ. Ãàððè ÷óòü áûëî íè õìûêíóë âñëóõ îò äâóñìûñëåííîñòè ýòîé ïîçû, íî êîãäà, Äðàêî, äîâîëüíî èçÿùíî äëÿ åãî òåïåðåøíåé ôîðìû èçîãíóë ñïèíó, þíîøà ïîíÿë, ÷òî îò íåãî òðåáóåòñÿ.

Íåò.

Îí íå ïîëåòèò íà äðàêîíå. Îí íå ñäåëàåò íè îäíîãî øàãà âïåðåä, ÷òîáû îñåäëàòü ýòó ñêîëüçêóþ, êàê êàòîê, ÷åøóé÷àòóþ ñïèíó.

«Ìàëôîé. ß íå ñòàíó ýòîãî äåëàòü».

*  *  *

«À-à-à-à!!! À-à-à-à-à-à-à-à!!!!!!!» 

Ãàððè êðè÷àë, ïî÷òè íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ.

Âîëîñû áèëè â ëîá è ïî ùåêàì – â çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, â êàêîì íàïðàâëåíèè ëåòåëî, íûðÿëî, ïîäïðûãèâàëî â âîçäóõå ýòî íåâûíîñèìîå æèâîòíîå.

Îòâðàòèòåëüíûå, õëîïàþùèå ñî ñêîðîñòüþ äåñÿòü õëîïêîâ â ñåêóíäó ïåðåïîí÷àòûå êðûëüÿ ñîçäàâàëè âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ýòî íå äðàêîí, à êàêîé-íèáóäü ìàäàãàñêàðñêèé òàðàêàí. Îíè ëåòåëè óæå öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü. 

Ãàððè íå çàìå÷àë íè÷åãî, êðîìå ýòîé áåñêîíå÷íîñòè ïîëåòà, îùóùåíèÿ âûâîðà÷èâàëè åãî äî òîøíîòû è áîëè â ïàëüöàõ, ñìåðòåëüíîé õâàòêîé âöåïèâøèõñÿ â äðàêîíèé êðàñíûé ãðåáåíü. Äðàêî âäåëàë âèðàæ, è Ãàððè ñíîâà çàêðè÷àë. 

Ñìîòðåòü ïî ñòîðîíàì áûëî íåâûíîñèìî, õîòÿ ëåòåëè îíè, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, íå î÷åíü âûñîêî – íà ðàññòîÿíèè êàêèõ-íèáóäü äâàäöàòè-òðèäöàòè ìåòðîâ. Â ïðîìåæóòêè ìåæäó õëîïàþùèìè êðûëüÿìè Ãàððè ìîã âèäåòü òîëüêî îêðóæàþùåå èõ ïðîñòðàíñòâî, äà èíîãäà åùå ïðîãëÿäûâàëè ÷åðíûå ñòåíû âñå ïðèáëèæàþùåãîñÿ Îäèíîêîãî Çàìêà. Äðàêî ëåòàë ïëîõî. Òÿæåëî, îòðûâèñòî, ñ ïîäïðûãèâàíèåì è íûðêàìè. 

È òóò âñå ñòàëî ãîðàçäî õóæå – ñâåòëî-ãîëóáàÿ ìîëíèÿ âçâèëàñü òî÷åíûì çèãçàãîì ó äðàêîíà íàä ãîëîâîé è, ïûòàÿñü óâåðíóòüñÿ îò ýòîé ñìåðòîíîñíîé êðàñîòû, Äðàêî ðåçêî íàêðåíèëñÿ íà ïðàâîå êðûëî, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óøåë âëåâî. Ìîëíèÿ óäàðèëà ðîâíî â òî ìåñòî, ãäå ñåêóíäó íàçàä ñîñêàëüçûâàë ñî ñïèíû äðàêîíà Ãàððè. Ýòî áûëî óæàñíî.

Ïîòîì ðàçðàçèëàñü åùå îäíà ìîëíèÿ, è Äðàêî íûðíóë âëåâî è âíèç, ïîòîì åùå îäíà, è Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî è åãî ñóäîðîæíî îáíèìàþùèå îñíîâàíèå äðàêîíüåé øåè ðóêè âðàñòóò â ýòó ìåðçêóþ ÷åøóþ è ñîëüþòñÿ ñ íåé â åäèíîå öåëîå. Îí êðè÷àë óæå áåñïðåðûâíî, êàæäóþ ïîñëåäóþùóþ ìîëíèþ âñòðå÷àÿ áîëåå óòîí÷åííûìè âîïëÿìè. Â ãëàçàõ ó íåãî ïîòåìíåëî, òåëî îíåìåëî îò ìåðòâîé õâàòêè, à óøè çàëîæèëî òàê, ÷òî áåññìûñëåííî áûëî ñãëàòûâàòü. 

Äðàêî ðâàíóë âïåðåä, è äàæå áóäó÷è âñåãî ëèøü áåñïîìîùíûì ñåäîêîì, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî ðàñòÿãèâàþùååñÿ âîêðóã íàïðÿæåíèå. Êàçàëîñü, ñàìè íåáåñà íå æåëàþò ïîäïóñêàòü ñïàñèòåëåé ê ÷åðíîìó çàìêó, âðîñøåìó êàìåííûìè êîðíÿìè â âûñîêóþ ñêàëó... Ìîëíèè áèëè óæå ãäå-òî çà èõ ñïèíîé, îòðàæàÿñü áåëî-ãîëóáîé ñåòêîé íà ïîâåðõíîñòè òÿãó÷åãî, êàê ðåçèíà, ïðîçðà÷íîãî áàðüåðà ó íèõ âïåðåäè, è âñå ýòî áóäòî áû çàñòûëî íà îäíî äëèííîå, íàïîëíåííîå ýíåðãèåé ìãíîâåíèå... 

À ïîòîì Äðàêî ðâàíóë. È áóäòî êàìåøåê, âûïóùåííûé ñî ñòðàøíîé ñèëîé èç ðîãàòêè, èõ âûêèíóëî äàëåêî-äàëåêî âïåðåä. Ãàððè çàæìóðèëñÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë, âöåïèâøèñü ðóêàìè â êîñòÿíîé ãðåáåíü ó äðàêîíà íà çàòûëêå, è ñòàë ìîëèòüñÿ êàêèì-òî çàáûòûì áîãàì, ÷òîáû äàëè åìó ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òâåðäóþ çåìëþ ïîä íîãàìè. Â óøàõ çàñâèñòåë âåòåð, äðàêîíüÿ øåÿ íàêðåíèëàñü, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíè ïîøëè íà ïîñàäêó. Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå ðàçäàëñÿ ñêðåæåò êîãòåé î æåëåçî (æåëåçî?), è ðåçêèé òîë÷îê êèíóë Ãàððè âïåðåä – íîñîì ïðÿìî â òâåðäóþ äðàêîíüþ øåþ.

Îøåëîìëåííûé íåîæèäàííîé çâåíÿùåé áîëüþ, îòêëèêíóâøåéñÿ â ìîçãó è íåðâíûõ îêîí÷àíèÿõ ïî âñåìó òåëó, Ãàððè îòêëþ÷èëñÿ...

... íà îäíî ìãíîâåíèå. Êîãäà çâîí çàòèõ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îí ñíîâà ñìîã ñëûøàòü, à îñòðàÿ áîëü, ïîìóòèâøàÿ åãî ðàññóäîê, îòñòóïèëà, îí ñíîâà ñìîã îòêðûòü ãëàçà. Äðàêî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïåðåäíèå ëàïû, âûãíóë ñïèíó, è äîâîëüíî áåñöåðåìîííî ñòðÿõíóë Ãàððè íà çåìëþ. À âåðíåå íà æåëåçíóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü øèðîêîãî ïîäúåìíîãî ìîñòà. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà.

Â ìëå÷íîì, ìîðîçíîì òóìàíå, ïîãëîùàþùåì è ðàñòâîðÿþùåì âñå äàëüíåå è íåíóæíîå, âûðàñòàë èç îñíîâàíèÿ ãîðû ñàìûé îäèíîêèé â ìèðå çàìîê. Áóäòî ïîñëåäíåå ïðèñòàíèùå íîðìàëüíîñòè, åãî ÷åðíûå ñòåíû îñòðî âûðåçàëèñü èç íååñòåñòâåííî êëóáÿùåéñÿ òóìàííîé êàøè, è ñêîëüêî Ãàððè íè çàäèðàë ãîëîâó, îí íå ìîã ðàçãëÿäåòü êèðïè÷íûå âåðõóøêè áàøåí, íà êîòîðûå íå ðàç çàñìàòðèâàëñÿ â ñâîèõ ñíàõ.

Îòêóäà-òî èç çàîáëà÷íîé äàëè âûëåòåëà âäðóã ñòàéêà ëåòó÷èõ ìûøåé è ñ ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âèçãîì îïèñàâ êðóã ó íèõ íàä ãîëîâàìè, óíåñëàñü â ñòîðîíó ñëèâàþùåãîñÿ ñ òåìíîòîé âûñîêîãî îêíà. È ñíîâà íàñòóïèëà ãóëêàÿ, íåñïîêîéíàÿ òèøü – òà, ÷òî áûâàåò åùå, åñëè çàñóíåøü ãîëîâó â ãëóáîêóþ áî÷êó, èëè êîãäà çàñìååøüñÿ ãëóïîé øóòêå è çàìîë÷èøü â íåëîâêîñòè. À åùå òàêóþ òèøü ìîæíî óñëûøàòü ãëóáîêîé íî÷üþ – ÷àñîâ ýäàê ïîñëå äâóõ-òðåõ, êîãäà ïðîñíóâøèñü íåïîíÿòíî îò ÷åãî, áîÿñü äûøàòü è ïðîãëîòèòü ñîáñòâåííóþ ñëþíó, äðîæèøü, âåñü ïîäîáðàâøèñü ïîä îäåÿëîì è, âñëóøèâàÿñü â òåìíîòó, îò÷åòëèâî ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ñêâîçü êîìíàòó òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîøëî ïðèâèäåíèå.

Ãàððè âäðóã íåîæèäàííî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ïðèâèäåíèÿìè ïóñòîé òèøèíû áûëè îíè ñàìè – þíîøà è êðàñíûé äðàêîí íà æåëåçíîì ìîñòó ïåðåä ðàçèíóòîé ïàñòüþ ïðèòàèâøåéñÿ âïåðåäè ñìåðòåëüíîé îïàñíîñòè.

«Î íàñ çíàþò», - ïðîèçíåñ çà åãî ñïèíîé Äðàêî, è Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë. Îí íå çàìåòèë îáðàòíî ïåðåâîïëîùåíèÿ. 

Äðàêî âçÿë åãî ëàäîíü ñâîåé è ñïëåë èõ ïàëüöû âìåñòå. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îòâðàòèòåëüíûé êîì â ãîðëå. À åùå îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå ìàëôîåâ ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä, íî áîÿëñÿ îòâåòèòü íà íåãî. Áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ýòè íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèå ãëàçà áóäóò èñêàòü ñòðàõ è íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü â åãî ëèöå, è íàéäóò èõ.

«ß íè÷åãî íå áîþñü», - ïðîøåïòàë îí, óáåæäàÿ ñêîðåå ñåáÿ, ÷åì Äðàêî.

Òîò õìûêíóë.

«Êòî ñïîðèò?»

«Ó ìåíÿ íåò ïàëî÷êè, íåò áîåâîé ôîðìû, íåò îðóæèÿ, íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå áîþñü!» - Ãàððè áûë íà ãðàíå èñòåðèêè.

«Òû õî÷åøü èäòè?» - ïðîñòî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, è, ðåøèâøèñü, Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ, è âçãëÿíóë íà ñëèçåðèíöà.

«Íå õî÷ó. Íî ÿ ïîéäó. Ãîëûé, áîñîé, áåçîðóæíûé. Ìåðòâûé ïîéäó».

«Òîãäà ó òåáÿ åñòü îðóæèå. Èäåì. Íàñ æäóò».

È îíè ïîøëè, è íåñëûøíûå îáû÷íî øàãè èõ áîòèíîê ãðîìêî ñòó÷àëè è îòçûâàëèñü ýõîì îò ñàìûõ äàëüíèõ óãîëêîâ íåâèäèìîãî çà òóìàíîì óùåëüÿ ïîä ìîñòîì. Ñ êàæäûì øàãîì, ñ êàæäûì ñêðèïîì íîâûõ ìàëôîåâûõ áîòèíîê îíè ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê îãðîìíîé, â ïÿòü ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ ðîñòîâ äâåðè èç íàòåðòîãî äî áëåñêà êðàñíîãî äåðåâà. Çàìîê óæå ïðîãëîòèë ñâîåé ÷åðíîé ìàññîé âñå îêðóæàþùåå è ãðîçèë ïðîãëîòèòü òàêæå è èõ íåâçðà÷íûå ôèãóðêè.

È òóò ýòó âûðàçèòåëüíóþ, íàòÿíóòóþ îæèäàíèåì òèøèíó ïðîðåçàë êðèê.

Â íåì íå áûëî íè÷åãî ñõîæåãî ñ íàïîëíåííûì óæàñîì áåçäóìíûì âîïëåì, êîòîðûé èñïóñòèë äàâåøíèé ñòàðè÷îê ïðè âèäå íàñòîÿùåé ìàëôîåâîé òåíè. Òàê íå êðè÷àò íè îò óæàñà, íè îò áîëè, íè îò ãîðÿ. Òàê êðè÷àò, êîãäà äóøà îòëåòàåò îò òåëà.

Êòî-òî óìåð.

«Î áîãè...» - ãðîìêî ïðîøåïòàë ðÿäîì Äðàêî Ìàëôîé è ñæàë Ãàððèíû ïàëüöû.

«Ýòî... Ñåàìóñ?» - òàê æå øåïîòîì ñïðîñèë Ãàððè è ìûñëåííî äàë ñåáå ïîùå÷èíó çà ïðîìåëüêíóâøóþ â ñåðäöå íàäåæäó, ÷òî ìîæåò ýòî âñå-òàêè Ñåàìóñ, à íå... Ñåâåðóñ.

«ß íå çíàþ... Íå õî÷ó çíàòü. À òî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ñìîãó ñäåëàòü... Åñëè îí óìåð...» - ó Äðàêî, õëàäíîêðîâíîãî è ÷àñòî æåñòîêîãî àðèñòîêðàòà, Ãëàâíîêîìàíäóþùåãî Âîèíñòâåííîãî Íàðîäà Äðàêîíîâ-Îáîðîòíåé äðîãíóë ãîëîñ. Îí íåîæèäàííî ïðèæàëñÿ ê ãàððèíîìó áîêó è âçÿë âòîðîé ðóêîé åãî ïîä ëîêîòü. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê òåëî ñëèçåðèíöà ñòàíîâèòñÿ òÿæåëåå, êàê áóäòî òîò èñïûòûâàåò ñëàáîñòü â íîãàõ è íóæäàåòñÿ â ïîääåðæêå. Ãàððè ñðàçó âûðîñ â ñîáñòâåííûõ ãëàçàõ íà íåñêîëüêî äåñÿòêîâ ëåò, è ìîæåò äàæå æèçíåé.

«Äðàêî, ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ», - òîò âçãëÿíóë íåâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì, - «Ýòî ìîã áûòü êòî óãîäíî...»

«ß çíàþ, ýòî îí...», - íå ñëóøàÿ, çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé ñëèçåðèíåö, - «Îí òàêîé ìàëåíüêèé, òàêîé ñëàáûé... ñàìûé ñëàáûé èç âñåõ...»

«Äðàêî, çàìîë÷è íåìåäëåííî!» - ðåçêî ïðèêðèêíóë Ãàððè íà çàáûâøåãîñÿ â ñîáñòâåííîì ãîðå Äðàêî. Ïîðà áûëî ïðèáåãíóòü ê ïðèåìó ðåçêîãî òîíà, âûçûâàþùåìó îáû÷íî çàùèòíóþ ðåàêöèþ áåñïîùàäíîãî Ìàëôîÿ, ñûíà Ìàëôîÿ. Ýòî íå çàìåäëèëî ïîìî÷ü, è Ãàððè ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì òîãî, êàê õîëîäíàÿ ìàñêà âíîâü çàâîëîêëà ïðåêðàñíûå ÷åðòû îáîðîòíÿ. Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë ïåðåìåíû è, ÷óòü íûðíóâ ãîëîâîé âïåðåä, ïîöåëîâàë Ìàëôîÿ â áëåäíûå, ïðèïóõëûå ãóáû. Ó òîãî ðàñøèðèëèñü ãëàçà.

«Ñþðïðèç! Ïîëåã÷àëî?»

«Èäèîò».

È, ïîäîéäÿ ê ìàññèâíîé äâåðè, îíè ñõâàòèëèñü ÷åòûðüìÿ ðóêàìè çà ãëàäêîå, çîëîòîå êîëüöî è ïîòÿíóëè. Äâåðü òÿæåëî, íî ïëàâíî ïîïîëçëà íà íèõ, è íåõîòÿ îòêðûëàñü – ðîâíî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ïðîïóñòèòü èõ òîíêèå, ãèáêèå òåëà âíóòðü, â õîëîäíóþ ïóñòîòó çàáðîøåííîãî õîëëà. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü ñ íåîæèäàííîé äëÿ íåå ìîëîäîé ðåçâîñòüþ, è ìàëü÷èêè îêàçàëèñü çàïåðòûìè â Îäèíîêîì Çàìêå.         

*   *   *

«×òî ýòî?»

«Ø-ø-ø!»

«Ìàëôîé...»

«ß ñêàçàë – òèõî! ß ïûòàþñü ñëóøàòü...»

Êîãî? – ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, íî ïðîìîë÷àë. Âîò óæå ÷àñ îíè ïëóòàëè ïî òàèíñòâåííûì ëàáèðèíòàì Çàìêà, è ñòðàííî áûëî, ïîïàâ â ýòî ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíîå ìåñòî, íå âèäåòü íè÷åãî, êðîìå çîëîòûõ è ìåäíûõ äîñïåõîâ, ðàññòàâëåííûì ïî óãëàì è íå ñëûøàòü íè÷åãî, êðîìå ñîáñòâåííûõ øàãîâ. Ãäå âðàãè – âàìïèðû? Ãäå Ñåâåðóñ? Áûëî òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, áóäòî èõ âîäèëè çà íîñ. Ãàððè îòìåòèë, ÷òî îäèí îñîáî èçÿùíûé ãðå÷åñêèé øëåì ñ âûñîêèì ãðåáíåì îí âèäèò óæå â òðåòèé ðàç.

«Îíè òÿíóò âðåìÿ...» - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî, ïðèíþõèâàÿñü ê âëàæíîé ñòåíå, - «Èíòåðåñíî, çà÷åì?»

Ãàððè íå ìîã îòâåòèòü íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Îí ïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü, ïûòàëñÿ îïðåäåëèòüñÿ ïî âîñïîìèíàíèÿì ñâîèõ ñíîâ, ãäå îíè, â êàêîé ÷àñòè Çàìêà, íî ãàëåðåé ïåðâîãî óðîâíÿ îí ïî÷òè íå çíàë, à óæ åñëè êòî-òî ñïåöèàëüíî èõ ïóòàë è âîäèë çà íîñ... Ìàëî âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî åãî îòðûâî÷íûå ñâåäåíèÿ ÷åì-òî ïîìîãóò.

Øèðîêàÿ, èçãèáàþùàÿñÿ ãàëåðåÿ ñëîâèëà èõ â ñâîé çàêîëäîâàííûé êðóã è íå âûïóñêàëà. Áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ãàëåðåÿ èäåò âîêðóã êàêîé-òî âíóòðåííåé çàëû, íî ãäå áûë âõîä â ýòó çàëó, îñòàâàëîñü çàãàäêîé. Òàêæå íåïîíÿòíî áûëî, êàêèì îáðàçîì ïîïàäàþò â ãàëåðåþ ñíàðóæè. Ïîïëóòàâ ïî êîðèäîðàì è çàêîí÷èâ ñâîé ïóòü â ýòîì çàãàäî÷íîì ìåñòå, Äðàêî è Ãàððè ìãíîâåííî ïîòåðÿëè èç âèäó ïðîõîä îáðàòíî, è âûíóæäåíû áûëè õîäèòü ïî êðóãó.

Ãàððè çàäðàë ãîëîâó è çàñìîòðåëñÿ íà ðÿä âûñîêèõ îêîøåê, íàõîäèâøèõñÿ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, íà óðîâíå êàêîãî-òî òàèíñòâåííîãî âòîðîãî ýòàæà. Ïî ìóòíûì ñòåêëàì áåæàëè ðó÷åéêè òèõîãî äîæäÿ, è ñåðîå, íèçêîå íåáî áûñòðî òåìíåëî. 

«Îíè æäóò íî÷è», - ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî, è Ãàððè ñíîâà ñòàëî ñòðàøíî, - «Íàâåðíîå, êòî-òî èç ìîëîäûõ åùå áîèòñÿ ñâåòà».

«Ìîæåò, îíè ñïÿò?»

Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

«Îíè â ïîäâàëàõ... ÷òî-òî çàìûøëÿþò...»

Íî ïî÷åìó æå íàñ äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñõâàòèëè?»

Ãàððè íà÷èíàëî ðàçäðàæàòü ýòî íûòüå.

«À òû íå äóìàë, ÷òî îíè ïðîñòî áîÿòñÿ? Íàñ íå òàê-òî ïðîñòî îäîëåòü?»

Äðàêî îáåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ æàëîñòüþ.

«Ïîòòåð, ãðàô Äðàêóëà ðàçäàâèò òåáÿ, êàê êëîïà, ñî âñåìè òâîèìè òåëåïàòè÷åñêèìè ïðèáàìáàñàìè».

Ãàððè î÷åíü íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ ýòîò òîí. Òàê íå ðàçãîâàðèâàþò ñ ñàìûì ñèëüíûì âîëøåáíèêîì íà ïëàíåòå, ïóñêàé âðåìåííî áåçîðóæíûì.

«Ãîâîðè çà ñåáÿ, Ìàëôîé», - ïðîöåäèë îí, - «ß è áåç ïàëî÷êè ñèëüíåå ëþáîãî èç òâîèõ áåçìîçãëûõ äðàêîíîâ. È òî, ÷òî òû íàçûâàåøü «òåëåïàòè÷åñêèìè ïðèáàìáàñàìè» ïîñòàâèëî íà êîëåíè ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà. È ïîñòàâèò âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ».

«Ýòî êàêèì æå îáðàçîì?» - èçîãíóâ ãóáû â óñìåøêå, ñïðîñèë Ìàëôîé, - «×òî òû åùå ìîæåøü äåëàòü, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òîáû êîïàòüñÿ ó ëþäåé â ìîçãàõ?»

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ó íåãî çàêèïàåò êðîâü.

«ß... ÿ...» - îí âäðóã ñ óæàñîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî îò áåññèëüíîé ÿðîñòè ñåé÷àñ ðàñïëà÷åòñÿ.

Äðàêî âåðîÿòíî ïîíÿë ýòî òîæå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðîò åãî èñêðèâèëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå, è îí ñêàçàë:

«Íó ÷òî òû, Ïîòòåð... ðàçíþíèëñÿ... Íó, õî÷åøü ÿ îäîëæó òåáå îäèí èç ñâîèõ êëèíêîâ?» 

Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Ãàððè íå áûë õîðîøî çíàêîì ñ áîåâûì ýòèêåòîì êîëäóíîâ (îí äàæå íå çíàë, ÷òî òàêîå áîåâàÿ ôîðìà), íî î òîì, ÷òî ïðåäëàãàòü ëè÷íîå îðóæèå, áóäü-òî ïàëî÷êà èëè êëèíîê, ñ íàìåðåíèåì òêíóòü ñîáåñåäíèêà íîñîì â ñîáñòâåííîå óáîæåñòâî – åñòü îñêîðáëåíèå âûñøåãî ïëàíà, Ãàððè çíàë î÷åíü õîðîøî. Îí ïîòîìó è íå óäèâèëñÿ, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ ñ Ðåìóñîì íå ïðåäëîæèëè åìó ñâîè ìå÷è, ïåðåä òåì, êàê îòïðàâèòü íà ñìåðòíûé áîé. 

Ñ äèêèì âîïëåì Ãàððè êèíóëñÿ íà íàãëîãî ñëèçåðèíöà è, ñõâàòèâ åãî çà ãðóäêè, ñ ñèëîé òîëêíóë. Îòîðîïåâ, è íèêàê íå îæèäàÿ îò ðàñïóñêàþùåãî íþíè Ãàððè òàêîé çëîáû, Äðàêî íå ñðåàãèðîâàë, è, ïîòåðÿâ ðàâíîâåñèå, íà÷àë çàïàäàòü íàçàä. Íå äàâ åìó, îäíàêî, óïàñòü îêîí÷àòåëüíî, Ãàððè ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïëå÷è è ïîòðÿñ.

«Êàê òû ñìååøü! Ïðåäëàãàòü ìíå!»

Îòïóñòèâ îäíî ïëå÷î íåñîïðîòèâëÿþùåãîñÿ ñëèçåðèíöà, Ãàððè çàìàõíóëñÿ, ãîòîâÿñü çàëåïèòü Äðàêî ïîùå÷èíó, íî âîâðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Ýòî áûëî áû ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñåðüåçíûì îñêîðáëåíèåì. Òàêèì ñåðüåçíûì, ÷òî, ìîæåò áûòü, Äðàêî óáèë áû åãî, íå äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà èõ îáîèõ óáüþò âàìïèðû.

È, ñæàâ â åëå óïðàâëÿåìîé ÿðîñòè ëàäîíü â êóëàê, îí ñïðÿòàë ðóêó çà ãîëîâîé, ÷òîáû íå èìåòü èñêóøåíèÿ óäàðèòü Äðàêî â ÷åëþñòü, âòîðîé æå ðóêîé ñ ñèëîé îòïèõíóë åãî ñ äîðîãè.

È òóò ïðîèçîøëî ÷óäî.

Èáî âìåñòå ñ òàê ðàññåðäèâøèì Ãàððè Ìàëôîåì â ñòîðîíó îòëåòåëè òå ñàìûå ýëåãàíòíûå ãðå÷åñêèå äîñïåõè, íà êîòîðûå Ãàððè íåñêîëüêî ðàç îáðàùàë âíèìàíèå. Äîñïåõè íàõîäèëèñü â ïÿòè ìåòðàõ ó Äðàêî çà ñïèíîé è ê ìîìåíòó ñìåùåíèÿ åãî â ñòîðîíó íå èìåëè íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî íàõîäèëèñü â ðàäèóñå ðàçìàõà Ãàððèíîé ðóêè.

«Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü», - íåòâåðäûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñ îòêóäà-òî ñáîêó Äðàêî, ïîêà Ãàððè îòîðîïåëî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ðàçðóøåíèÿ, êàêèõ áûëî íåìàëî.

Ïðåæäå âñåãî, îòëèòûå, ñêîðåå âñåãî, èç ÷èñòîãî çîëîòà äîñïåõè, ðàçëåòåëèñü ïðè óäàðå î ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòåíó íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè. Íèøà, â êîòîðîé çëîïîëó÷íûå äîñïåõè ðàíüøå ïîìåùàëèñü, áûëà ñîâåðøåííî èñêðîìñàíà, êèðïè÷è ïîâûâàëèâàëèñü èç ñòåíû, è îãèáàâøàÿ íèøó àðêà âñÿ çèÿëà ÷åðíûìè äðàíûìè ïðîáîèíàìè. Êèíóâ âçãëÿä íàïðàâî è íàëåâî îò «ýïèöåíòðà» óäàðà, Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë óìåíüøàþùèåñÿ ïî ìåðå óäàëåíèÿ ñõîæèå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ.

«ß òåïåðü ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó Ëþïèí íå íàñòàèâàë íà îðóæèè, Ïîòòåð», - âñå òàê æå îòîðîïåëî ñêàçàë Äðàêî, è ïîäîøåë áëèæå, îñòîðîæíî ïåðåñòóïàÿ ÷åðåç êèðïè÷íûå îñêîëêè. Ïðèñåë íà êîðòî÷êè, è ïîòðîãàë ñòåíó âíóòðè íèøè, - À òåáÿ îïàñíî çëèòü... Ñòîé ÿ ÷óòü ïîäàëüøå...»

«Ó÷èñü äåðæàòü ÿçûê çà çóáàìè, è âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, Ìàëôîé», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè è òîæå ïîäîøåë áëèæå.

«Êòî áû ãîâîðèë, òðåïëî», - àâòîìàòè÷åñêè îãðûçíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé.

Ãàððè óæå áûëî ñîáðàëñÿ âûñêàçàòü íàõàëó, â êàêîì ìåñòå îí âèäàë Ìàëôîåâî ìíåíèå, êàê âäðóã ñëèçåðèíåö ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ïðèçûâàÿ åãî ê ìîë÷àíèþ. Ãàððè çàìåð ñ íåâûñêàçàííûì îñêîðáëåíèåì íà ÿçûêå.

Äðàêî ñêëîíèëñÿ íèæå è âñìîòðåëñÿ âî ÷òî-òî âíóòðè íèøè. Ãàððè ïåðåñòóïèë ñ íîãè íà íîãó, íå âïîëíå óâåðåííûé, ñòîèò åìó ïîäîéòè ïîáëèæå, èëè æå ëó÷øå íå ìåøàòü îáëàäàþùåìó áîëåå îñòðûì ÷óòüåì Ìàëôîþ.

«×òî òàì?» - íå çàòÿíóâøåéñÿ ïàóçû, ñïðîñèë îí.

«Òðåùèíà», - íåîæèäàííî ñðàçó îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé.

«Â øòóêàòóðêå?» - â ýòîì áû íå áûëî íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Åñëè îò ñèëû ãàððèíîãî óäàðà ðàçëåòåëèñü íà êóñêè áîãè çíàþò ñêîëüêî ñòîÿâøèå íà îäíîì ìåñòå äîñïåõè, øòóêàòóðêà íà ñòåíå çà íèìè âïîëíå ìîãëà ïîñòðàäàòü.

«Â ñòåíå. Â ãðàíèòå», - ðîâíî îòâåòèë Äðàêî.

«×òî?! Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ïðîáèë ñòåíó?» 

«Ãðàíèòíóþ ñòåíó, Ïîòòåð».

Îíè çàìîë÷àëè.      

«×åðò âîçüìè», - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, è Ãàððè ìûñëåííî ñ íèì ñîãëàñèëñÿ.

Ñëèçåðèíåö îáåðíóëñÿ.

«Ïîòòåð, ÿ âèæó ñâåò â êîíöå òóííåëÿ», - îí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé â ñòîðîíó íåâèäèìîé òðåùèíû, - «Â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå».

«Ãäå?» - Ãàððè îáðóøèëñÿ íà Äðàêî ñâåðõó è, ïåðåãíóâøèñü ÷åðåç íåãî, ñòàë âñìàòðèâàòüñÿ â òåìíîòó íèøè, - «ß íè÷åãî íå âèæó...»

Äðàêî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó âïåðåä è ïðîâåë ëèíèþ ïî âíóòðåííåé ñòåíå – ñëåâà íàïðàâî. È, ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü ïîâíèìàòåëüíåå, Ãàððè óâèäåë – òîíêàÿ, ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíàÿ ïîëîñêà ïðîáèâàþùåãîñÿ èç òðåñíóâøåé ñòåíû ñâåòà. Òàì, çà ýòîé ñòåíîé áûëî ïîìåùåíèå, â êîòîðîì êòî-òî íàõîäèëñÿ, è ýòîò êòî-òî æåã ñâå÷è. Òàì áûë âûõîä.

«Ïîòòåð...»

Íî Ãàððè óæå ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàäî äåëàòü è ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè.

«Îòîéäè ïîäàëüøå, Äðàêî, à ëó÷øå ñòàíü çà ìíîé».

Äðàêî òàê è ñäåëàë, è, îáîéäÿ Ãàððè ñçàäè, îáõâàòèë åãî çà òàëèþ. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðîâíîå, õîëîäíîå äûõàíèå áûâøåãî îäíîêëàññíèêà ó ñåáÿ çà óõîì è ÷óæîé, ñòðàííûé çàïàõ åãî êîæè. Íî ýòî óæå íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ìûñëè î Ñåâåðóñå, î åãî åäèíñòâåííîì è ëþáèìîì Ñåâåðóñå, íà åãî ÷åðíûõ âîëîñàõ è àëåáàñòðîâîé êîæå, íà òåìíûõ îìóòàõ åãî çðà÷êîâ, è íà òîì, êàê ñèëüíû è íàäåæíû åãî ðóêè, êîãäà îí îáíèìàåò è ïðèæèìàåò åãî ê ñåáå, è êàê îí õî÷åò åãî, ñòðàñòíî, æàðêî, äî òÿãè â ïàõó, äî äóøåâíîé áîëè â ñåðäöå **_õî÷åò åãî_**, à åãî âñå íåò è íåò, ÍÅÒ è ÍÅÒ!

Ãàððè ðåçêî è øèðîêî ðàçìàõíóëñÿ è âñþ ñòðàñòü ñâîþ, è ëþáîâü è îäèíîêîå îò÷àÿíèå âûøâûðíóë âïåðåä îäíèì ìàõîì, ïîëîñíóâ âîçäóõ îòêðûòîé ëàäîíüþ, áóäòî ìå÷îì.

«À-õ-ð-ð-ð...» - ïðîðû÷àë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê âûïëåñêèâàåòñÿ åãî çëîáà íà òåõ, êòî ïîñìåë îòíÿòü åãî ëþáîâü, - «Íåíàâèæó!»

Îò èçáûòêà ýíåðãèè, òàê è õëåùóùåé èç åãî òåëà, Ãàððè çàïëàêàë, íî ýòî íå áûëè ñëàáûå, óáîãèå ñëåçû æàëîñòè ê ñåáå. Ýòè ñëåçû áûëè ïðîäîëæåíèåì åãî íàòóðû, åãî ôèçèîëîãèè, åãî Ñèëû, îí íå ìîã íå ïëàêàòü.

Äðàêî âäðóã àõíóë è âæàëñÿ ñçàäè â åãî òåëî, îáõâàòèâ åãî ðóêàìè òàê êðåïêî, ÷òî Ãàððè ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëñÿ, è, óâèäåâ, êàê, áóäòî ïðè çåìëåòðÿñåíèè, ñòåíà âïåðåäè âäðóã çàäðîæàëà, þíîøà çàæìóðèëñÿ, è îáõâàòèë ðóêè Äðàêî ñâîèìè.

Ñòåíà ðóõíóëà, íî Ãàððè íå óâèäåë ýòîãî, à òîëüêî óñëûøàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãëàçà åãî áûëè ïëîòíî çàêðûòû. Êîãäà ãðîõîò ñòèõ, îí îòêðûë èõ.

«Âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí è åãî ñâÿòûå óãîäíèêè», - êîíñòàòèðîâàë ôàêò ïðîÿâëåíèÿ íåâåðîÿòíîé ìîùè êîëäîâñêîé ñèëû Äðàêî Ìàëôîé çà åãî ñïèíîé.

Ãàððè ïîëíîñòüþ ñíåñ îãðîìíóþ öåëüíóþ êàìåííóþ ïëèòó òîëùèíîé â ïîëìåòðà. Ïëèòà ýòà, âìåñòå ñ îïóñòåâøåé êèðïè÷íîé íèøåé ëåæàëà ïî òó ñòîðîíó ñòåíû, è â íå îñåâøåì åùå îáëàêå ïûëè ñêâîçü øèðîêèé ïðîõîä âèäíåëîñü êàêîå-òî äðóãîå ïîìåùåíèå – ãëóáîêîå, ñâåòëîå è áîëüøîå, ýòî áûëî ïîíÿòíî äàæå ñ ýòîé ñòîðîíû.

È îòòóäà íå äîíîñèëîñü íè çâóêà.                        

*  *  *

«Òû ïîçâîëèøü ìíå âçÿòü òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ? Ïîçâîëèøü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ òâîèì òåëîì? Òû âåäü òàê äàâíî õîòåë ìåíÿ, íå ïðàâäà ëè?»

Õîëîäíàÿ ðóêà ëåãêî ïðîñêàëüçûâàåò ïðîìåæ åãî îáíàæåííûõ ëÿæåê, òîíêèå, íå÷åëîâå÷åñêè ñèëüíûå ïàëüöû òèõî êðàäóòñÿ, è ðàçäâèãàþò ÿãîäèöû, è ïðîáóþò òàì...

Îí ïðîòåñòóþùå ñòîíåò, êîãäà â åãî òåëî âòîðãàþòñÿ, ñêëèçêî è íåóìîëèìî, ðàñòÿãèâàÿ âíóòðåííîñòè... Ïàëåö – ãëóáîêî è òî÷íî âíóòðè, è áåññìûñëåííî ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ ýòîìó âòîðæåíèþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñëèøêîì ñëàá, è ïîòîìó ÷òî ðóêè åãî ñêîâàíû âûñîêî çà ãîëîâîé, à ñàì îí ëåæèò íà ÷åðíûõ àòëàñíûõ ïðîñòûíÿõ, è òîò, êîãî îí êîãäà-òî äàâíî õîòåë, íî áîëüøå íå õî÷åò, íàâèñàåò íàä íèì, çàêðûâàÿ îò íåãî íåÿðêî îñâåùåííóþ êîìíàòó ñâåòëûì âîäîïàäîì âîëîñ.

Îí ïðîãëàòûâàåò åùå îäèí ñòîí, êîãäà ïàëåö êàñàåòñÿ íåíàâèñòíîé òî÷êè âíóòðè, è ìèð âçðûâàåòñÿ ó íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ôèîëåòîâûìè çâåçäàìè.

«Î, äà...»

Íåò...

Îí òîëüêî ÷òî âèäåë ïðåêðàñíûé ñîí. Ýòîãî íå äîëæíî ïðîèñõîäèòü.

«Îòêðîé ãëàçà...»

Íåò...

Ïàëåö èñ÷åçàåò, îñòàâèâ îùóùåíèå çèÿþùåé ïóñòîòû, è òåïåðü åãî íîãè ðàçäâèíóòû â ñòîðîíû, è áåäðà ïîäíÿòû.

«ß õî÷ó òåáÿ. Âñåãäà õîòåë».

Îí îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà.

«Íåò...»

Íî ýòî íå ïîìîãàåò, è îí êðè÷èò – îò áîëè, ñòûäà è âîñòîðãà, êîãäà ÷óæîé, ñèëüíûé îðãàí ìåäëåííî, î, Áîãè, êàê ìåäëåííî çàïîëíÿåò åãî, âûãîíÿÿ âñå äî åäèíîé ìûñëè èç åãî ãîëîâû, è äâèãàåò âñå åãî òåëî â êðóãîâîì íåñêîí÷àåìîì ðèòìå...

È êîãäà ýòîò âîãíàâøèé åãî èçãîëîäàâøååñÿ òåëî â òðàíñ ðèòì ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïî÷òè íåâûíîñèìûì, êîãäà ñëàäêàÿ ñóäîðîãà âûãèáàåò åãî òåëî áëèæå è áëèæå ê òåëó ñâîåãî ìó÷èòåëÿ, êîãäà çðà÷êè åãî çàêàòûâàþòñÿ ââåðõ, òîò, êòî âçÿë åãî òàê, êàê îí âñåãäà õîòåë, îòðûâèñòî øåï÷åò:

«Òû êîí÷àåøü, Ñåâåðóñ... Î-î-î, äà... êîí÷àåøü... Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ ñ òîáîé, êîãäà òû êîí÷èøü, ïðàâäà?...»

Íåò...

Ãàððè ãëîòíóë ðòîì ñòàâøèé âäðóã ðåäêèì  âîçäóõ è äåðíóëñÿ èç îáúÿòèé Ìàëôîÿ ïðî÷ü. Âèäåíèå áûëî êîðîòêèì – äâå ñåêóíäû, íå áîëüøå, íî îí óçíàë ýòó êîìíàòó. Ëåñòàò ñîâåðøèë îøèáêó, îí ïðîñ÷èòàëñÿ, îí íå äîëæåí áûë íàñèëîâàòü Ñåâåðóñà â Âîëüäåìîðòîâîé ñïàëüíå, èáî Ãàððè òåïåðü ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî çíàë, êóäà áåæàòü.

Îí ñõâàòèë çà ðóêó íè÷åãî íåïîíèìàþùåãî, íî íå ñîïðîòèâëÿþùåãîñÿ Äðàêî è ðèíóëñÿ â ïðîåì.

Åãî äîãàäêè îïðàâäàëèñü – ïåðåä íèìè äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë Áàíêåòíûé Çàë, íî ýòî óæå íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Â Çàëå áûëî ñîâåðøåííî ïóñòî, íî êîãäà îíè ñ Äðàêî ïðîíîñèëèñü ìèìî äëèííîãî, íà êàìåííîì ïîñòàìåíòå ñòîëà, Ãàððè óñïåë çàìåòèòü, ÷òî â áîêàëàõ ïëåùåòñÿ íåäîïèòàÿ êðîâü, à òàðåëêè ïîëíû åäîé. Îíè çäåñü.

Îí ñõâàòèë ðóêó Äðàêî êðåï÷å, è îíè ïîáåæàëè â ñòîðîíó ïîðòàëà, âåäóùåãî íà ëåñòíèöó, íà âòîðîé ýòàæ, è Ãàððè ñòàðàëñÿ íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò â ýòîé ÷åðòîâîé ñïàëüíå, î òîì, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò òåëî åãî âîçëþáëåííîãî, êîòîðîå äîëæíî ïðèíàäëåæàòü åìó îäíîìó.

Áûñòðûå øàãè èõ çàãëóøèë áàðõàòíûé êîâåð íà ëåñòíèöå, îäèí ïðîëåò, âòîðîé – è âîò îíè óæå â íóæíîì õîëëå, íàñòåííûå ôàêåëû îñâåùàþò ïóòü è íóæíóþ äâåðü, òîëüêî áû óñïåòü, Ñåâåðóñ...

Ãàððè îñòàâèë Äðàêî, æåñòîì ïîêàçàâ åìó äàëüøå íå áåæàòü, è òîëêíóë äåðåâÿííóþ äâåðü ïëå÷îì.

Ëåñòàò ãîñòåé íå æäàë, è äâåðü, ëåãêî ïîäàâøèñü, ñêðèïíóâ ÷óòü ñëûøíî ïåòëÿìè, îòâîðèëàñü.

Ãàððè çàêðûë áû ãëàçà ïðè âçãëÿäå íà òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî íà âûñîêîé êðîâàòè ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì, åñëè áû íå òî, çà÷åì îí ñþäà ïðèøåë. 

Âûãíóòîå, áóäòî ëóê â ðóêàõ îõîòíèêà, äëèííîå òåëî Ñåâåðóñà îñâåùàëîñü ëèøü ïëàìåíåì ïîòðåñêèâàþùåãî çà ðåøåòêîé î÷àãà äà ñâåòîì ðàííåé ëóíû, ëüþùèìñÿ èç âûñîêîãî îêíà. Áåëîå, ïðèçðà÷íîå òåëî äðóãîãî âîçâûøàëîñü íàä íèì, ïî÷òè êàñàÿñü åãî ïî âñåé äëèíå. Ëåñòàò îïèðàëñÿ îäíîé ðóêîé î áàëêó â èçãîëîâüå êðîâàòè...

Ìåäëåííî, îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, íå îñòàâëÿÿ îäíàêî ðèòìà äâèæåíèé ñâîèõ áåäåð, è ïîñìîòðåë íå ñôîêóñèðîâàííûì íè íà ÷åì âçãëÿäîì ñêâîçü Ãàððè.

«Îñòàâü åãî. Íåìåäëåííî», - ñëîâà äàâàëèñü ñ òðóäîì, ñëåçû ïåðåõâàòûâàëè äûõàíèå.

Ëåñòàò, íàêîíåö, óâèäåë åãî è, õèùíî óëûáíóâøèñü, îáëèçàë ãóáû. Áûëî ñòðàííî âèäåòü ýòî ìðàìîðíîå ëèöî Âå÷íîãî, èñêàæåííîå êàðòèííîé ñòðàñòüþ – íåíàñòîÿùåé, íåæèâîé. Ñåâåðóñà ëèöà íå áûëî âèäíî, îí îòâåðíóë ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó îêíà, íî ïîòîìó êàê îñåëî åãî âûãíóòîå â ïðåäîðãàçìîâîì ýêñòàçå òåëî, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñåâ åãî óñëûøàë. 

Ëåñòàò ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñêâîçü áëåäíûå, äëèííûå ðåñíèöû è óëûáàëñÿ, ïîêàçûâàÿ óäëèíèâøèéñÿ ê íî÷è áåëûé êëûê, è ãëàäêàÿ, áåç åäèíîé êàïëè ïîòà ñïèíà åãî âûãèáàëàñü ðèòìè÷íî â òàêò ìåäëåííûì äâèæåíèÿì, è íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå Ãàððè áûë çà÷àðîâàí, çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàí ýòèì çðåëèùåì – ýòîé ñïèíîé è îêðóãëîñòÿìè Ëåñòàòîâà òåëà, è ðàñêèíóòûìè, áåññèëüíî ðàñïàâøèìèñÿ â ñòîðîíû äëèííûìè íîãàìè Ñåâåðóñà è åãî äëèííîé øååé, îáíàæèâøåéñÿ â ïîâîðîòå ãîëîâû...

Ãàððè ñõâàòèëñÿ çà êîñÿê äâåðè, ñëàáîñòü îõâàòèëà åãî... Îí âûíóæäåí áûë ïðèñëîíèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü.

«À-à-à-õ...»

Ëåñòàò âûïðÿìèëñÿ è çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä.

È òóò Ñåâåðóñ ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, è Ãàððè óâèäåë åãî ãëàçà – àäñêèé îãîíü íà äíå ÷åðíîãî îçåðà, è ëèöî – ïðèêóøåííàÿ ãóáà, òðåïåùóùèå òîíêèå íîçäðè, è íåîáû÷íûé ðóìÿíåö íà ñêóëàõ.

Ëåñòàò çàêðûë ãëàçà è òîæå, ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó ê Ãàððè, èñêàçèë ëèöî â ãðèìàñå ñòðàñòè.

«Îòïóñòè åãî!» - ïðèêàçàë Ãàððè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ õî÷åò, ÷òîáû âñå ýòî ïðåêðàòèëîñü, õî÷åò, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî òåëî åãî óìîëÿåò î äðóãîì.

Ëåñòàò íå ïîñëóøàëñÿ è Ãàððè âûòÿíóë ðóêó.

«Îñòàíîâèñü, èíà÷å ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ».

Ëåñòàò ïðåêðàòèë ñâîè äâèæåíèÿ âíóòðè Ñåâåðóñà, íî íå ïîêèíóë åãî òåëà. Òîãäà Ãàððè, èñïîëüçóÿ âñå åùå íàñåëÿþùóþ åãî òåëî Ñèëó, îäíîé òîëüêî ìûñëüþ âûðâàë èç î÷àãà ãîðÿùåå ïîëåíî è çàïóñòèë Ëåñòàòó â ãîëîâó. Ýòî ïîäåéñòâîâàëî.

«À-à-à-à!» - ðàíåíûé âàìïèð, ñõâàòèâøèñü çà óøèáëåííîå ìåñòî, è, óïàâ íàçàä, îñâîáîäèë ïðîôåññîðà îò ñâîåé íàâÿç÷èâîé ïåðñîíû.

«Àõ òû, ãàäåíûø!»

Ëåñòàò, âñå åùå âîçáóæäåííûé, âçáåøåííûé íåîæèäàííûì çàêëþ÷åíèåì ïîëîâîãî àêòà, êèíóëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè, è ê Ãàððè, íî, ðåçêî âûêèíóâ ïðàâóþ ðóêó, þíîøà óäàðèë âîçäóõ ïåðåä ñîáîé.

Áóäòî òðÿïè÷íóþ êóêëó, ðàçúÿðåííîãî âàìïèðà ïåðåëîìèëî ïîïîëàì, è òàèíñòâåííàÿ, ìîãó÷àÿ ñèëà, ñ êîòîðîé ñàì åå îáëàäàòåëü åùå íå áûë õîðîøî çíàêîì, øâûðíóëà åãî íàçàä – ÷åðåç êðîâàòü è â îêíî, ïðÿìî â ñåðåäèíó ìîçàè÷íîãî, ðåøåò÷àòîãî ñòåêëà.

Îêíî ïîäàëîñü íàçàä, ñòåêëî âñõëèïíóëî, ðàçáèâàÿñü íà ìèðèàäû îñêîëêîâ, è âñå ýòî ïðîâàëèëîñü â ïðîïàñòü, óâëåêàÿ çà ñîáîé âíèç ãîëîå, èçðåçàííîå òåëî åùå ìèíóòó íàçàä âå÷íî æèâîãî âàìïèðà.

Ãàððè íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. Ñèëà íàêîíåö îñòàâèëà åãî, è îí ñíîâà ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê êîñÿêó äâåðè, ãëÿäÿ, êàê ðàçâåâàþòñÿ îò õîëîäíîãî, íî÷íîãî âåòðà çàíàâåñè è êàñàþòñÿ, ëàñêàþò îáíàæåííîå òåëî åãî âîçëþáëåííîãî. Ãðóäü Ñåâåðóñà çàìåòíî âçäûìàëàñü, îïðåäåëÿÿ ó÷àùåííîå äûõàíèå, è ïî âòÿíóòîìó æèâîòó â ïàõ ñòåêàëè òîíêèå ðó÷åéêè ïîòà. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî ïðîñíóëñÿ âî ñíå. Ìåäëåííî, ñ òðóäîì, Ñåâåðóñ îïóñòèë ïðàâóþ íîãó, ñêîëüçíóâ ïÿòêîé ïî øåëêîâîé ïðîñòûíå, è, ïîïàâ ïîä âëèÿíèå ýòîãî íåóìîëèìîãî, ïëàâíîãî äâèæåíèÿ âíèç, Ãàððè ñúåõàë íà ïîë, ñêîð÷èëñÿ è åãî ñòîøíèëî.

Äâåðü ïîçàäè íåãî ñêðèïíóëà, è ðàçäàëîñü òèõîå àõàíüå:

«Ïðîôåññîð?!»

Ãàððè âûäåðíóëî èç îöåïåíåíèÿ, è îí êðèêíóë:

«Âûéäè âîí!»

Äðàêî áåñøóìíî óäàëèëñÿ.

Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, è íåðîâíûì øàãîì ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè, ãäå åãî Ñåâåðóñ, åãî ñèëüíûé è îïàñíûé Ñåâåðóñ ëåæàë, çàêèíóâ ñâÿçàííûå ðóêè çà ãîëîâó, ãîëûé, âçäðàãèâàþùèé è ñîâåðøåííî áåççàùèòíûé. Ãàððè ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íèì è çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü â åãî ãëàçà, íå ïîòóõøèå äàæå â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïîçîðà. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, îí îòêðûë ðîò, çàêðûë åãî, â íåìîì îò÷àÿíèè ïîòðÿñ ñêîâàííûå ðóêè Ñåâåðóñà, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ùåêà óâëàæíÿåòñÿ ñëåçîé.

«ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ».

// ×òî?//

Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ íèæå.

//Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü.//

«Ñåâ...»

«Òîëüêî òåáÿ...» - ïîâòîðèë Ñåâåðóñ, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ãðóäü ñåé÷àñ ðàçîðâåòñÿ îò ñ÷àñòüÿ.

«Î, Ñåâ...» - îí âñõëèïíóë è ïðèëüíóë ê îáíàæåííîé ãðóäè ïðîôåññîðà, âíåçàïíî îñîçíàâ, ÷òî âñþ ýòó íàãîòó îí âèäèò âïåðâûå. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèæàëñÿ ùåêîé ê åãî âîëîñàì è âäîõíóë.

«Òåáå áîëüíî?» - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñíîâà ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà âîçëþáëåííîãî.

«Óæå íåò», - Ñåâåðóñ ïîøåâåëèëñÿ è ÷óòü ïîìîðùèëñÿ, - «Ó ìåíÿ áûëà èñïîëîñîâàíà âñÿ ñïèíà... íî, ïî-ìîåìó, óæå âñå çàæèëî...»

«ß çíàþ...» - ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

«Êàê?» - ñëàáî óäèâèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð, íî Ãàððè óæå íå ñëóøàë. Èì âíåçàïíî îâëàäåëî ñèëüíåéøåå æåëàíèå îñâîáîäèòü Ñåâåðóñà èç îêîâ, ïðè÷èíÿâøèõ èì îáîèì íåìàëîå íåóäîáñòâî (íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî âñÿ ýòà ðàñïëàñòàííàÿ ïåðåä íèì íàãîòà âûçûâàëà, íå ñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, ñîâåðøåííî ëèøíþþ ðåàêöèþ â îïðåäåëåííîé ÷àñòè åãî òåëà).

Ãàððè áåñïîêîéíî çàâåðòåëñÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì.

«Ãäå òâîÿ ïàëî÷êà?»

Ñåâåðóñ âíèìàòåëüíî îòíåññÿ ê åãî áåñïîêîéñòâó, íî îòâåòèë:

«Äîëæíà áûòü â ïðèêðîâàòíîé òóìáî÷êå. ß âèäåë, êàê Ëåñòàò ïðÿ÷åò åå òóäà».

Çâóê èìåíè åãî âðàãà, íàñèëüíèêà åãî âîçëþáëåííîãî õëåñòàíóë Ãàððè, áóäòî ïëåòêà, è íåäàâíî âèäåííàÿ ñöåíà âíîâü îæèëà â åãî ïàìÿòè. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî ïàëüöû ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîæàò, êîãäà ïàëî÷êà Ñåâåðóñà áûëà âûóæåíà èç âåðõíåãî ÿùèêà òóìáî÷êè.     

«Lokus Recluso», - ñêàçàë îí, êðàñíåÿ ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì ðàñêèíóâøåãîñÿ ïî ïîäóøêå ïðîôåññîðà, è ñåðåáðÿíûå îêîâû ùåëêíóëè è ðàñïàëèñü.

«Ãàððè...»

Èç-çà íåïîíÿòíî îòêóäà âçÿâøåãîñÿ æãó÷åãî ñòûäà Ãàððè íå ìîã íàéòè â ñåáå äóøåâíûõ ñèë, ÷òîáû îòêëèêíóòüñÿ íà ýòîò ãîëîñ è ïîñìîòðåòü Ñåâåðóñó â ãëàçà. Íåïîíÿòíî ÷åìó îí êèâíóë è, îòâåðíóâøèñü, äâèíóëñÿ ïðî÷ü ñ êðîâàòè. 

Íåîæèäàííî ñèëüíûå ðóêè îáõâàòèëè åãî ñçàäè è ïðèæàëè, è âòÿíóëè åãî â ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîå, ëèøàþùåå ðàçóìà, ãîðÿ÷åå îáúÿòèå.

«À-à-àõõõ...» - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, è çàäðîæàë, êîãäà åãî ïîäáîðîäîê áûë âçÿò ïàëüöàìè, è ëèöî åãî áûëî ïîâåðíóòî íàçàä, â ïîöåëóé. 

Ãóáû Ñåâåðóñà çàâëàäåëè åãî ãóáàìè è ñëàäêî, îõ, êàê ñëàäêî òåðçàëè åãî, ïîêà âñå åãî òåëî íè ðàññëàáèëîñü è âñå íàïðÿæåíèå, è áîëü, è ñòûä íè óøëè èç ìûøö...

Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ðóêó è îáíÿë Ñåâåðóñà çà øåþ, ïðèæèìàÿñü ê íåìó áëèæå â ïîëóîáîðîòå, è çàñòîíàë, êîãäà íåîæèäàííî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áåäðîì åãî âîçáóæäåííóþ ïëîòü. Ñ òðóäîì îòîðâàâøèñü îò åãî ãóá, òÿæåëî äûøà, Ñåâåðóñ ïðèæàëñÿ ëáîì ê ãàððèíîìó.

«Ó Çàíîâî Ðîæäåííûõ åñòü îäèí ïîðîê, Ãàððè...»

//×òî...//

Íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàÿ, âåñü ñîäðîãàÿñü îò ýòèõ ðóê, ëàñêàþùèõ åãî ãðóäü, íîãè, è ïðîìåæ íîã, îò÷åãî ÒÀÌ ñòàíîâèëîñü òåñíî è æàðêî... Ãàððè çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ñëóøàòü.

«Ìû ÷àñòî... íå âëàäååì ñîáîé...» - áóäòî â ïîäòâåðæäåíèè ñâîèõ ñëîâ, Ñåâåðóñ íûðíóë òåìíîé ãîëîâîé è ëèçíóë Ãàððè çà óõîì, è ðóêè åãî çàõîäèëè áîëåå íàñòîé÷èâî, - « È òðóäíî íå ðåàãèðîâàòü íà ëàñêè, äàæå íåæåëàòåëüíûå, äàæå íàâÿçàííûå íàñèëüíî...»

«Ñåâåðóñ...» - ñëàáî ïðîñòîíàë Ãàððè, âûãèáàÿñü ïîä êàê ðàç î÷åíü äàæå æåëàííûìè ëàñêàìè, - «ß... íå ìîãó... à-à-õ-õ...»

Áóäòî îïîìíèâøèñü, ïðîôåññîð ïåðåñòàë ñæèìàòü åãî â îáúÿòèÿõ è ñëåãêà îòîäâèíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòè, íå îòâîäÿ, îäíàêî, îò Ãàððè âçãëÿäà.

«Ýòèì-òî Ëåñòàò è âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ...»

«Íî çà÷åì?» - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, - «è ïî÷åìó îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òû ýòîãî õîòåë?»

Ñåâåðóñ íåòåðïåëèâî ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé, è Ãàððè âíåçàïíî îáðàäîâàëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî, ïîõîæå, ïðîôåññîð ïðèõîäèò â ñåáÿ.

«Êîãäà-òî äàâíî Ëåñòàò ïðèâëåêàë ìåíÿ. Íî ïîòîì, êîãäà ÿ óçíàë åãî ëó÷øå – ýòî ïðîèçîøëî êàê ðàç âî âðåìÿ âîññòàíèÿ ïðîòèâ ãðàôà Äðàêóëû – ïÿòü... íåò, øåñòü æèçíåé íàçàä, ÿ ñèëüíî ðàçî÷àðîâàëñÿ â íåì, è ÷óâñòâî (åñëè âîîáùå, ýòî ìîæíî íàçâàòü ÷óâñòâîì) ïðîøëî. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà ïðèæàë Ãàððè ê ñåáå, íèñêîëüêî, ïî-âèäèìîìó, íå ñìóùàÿñü ñâîåé íàãîòû.

«Òû âî âòîðîé ðàç óñïåâàåøü âîâðåìÿ, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð...» 

Ãàððèíî òåëî ñíîâà ðàñòàÿëî â ñêàçî÷íîì îáúÿòèè.

«Åñëè áû ÿ...»

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî óøè çàëèâàþòñÿ êðàñêîé, è îò ñîçíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ãîâîðèò î ñîáñòâåííîì îðãàçìå, ãäå-òî âíóòðè òîìíî çàíûëî è ïîïîëçëî â ïàõ.

«Åñëè áû òû... òî ÷òî?» - ïðîøåïòàë îí â ìèëëèìåòðå îò ãóá Ñåâåðóñà, ìëåÿ îò òàêîé íåäîïóñòèìîé ïðåæäå áëèçîñòè.

 Ñåâåðóñ ïðèæàë åãî åùå êðåï÷å è îòêðûòûìè ïîöåëóÿìè àòàêîâàë ãàððèíû øåþ è çàòûëîê.

«Åñëè áû îí óñïåë äîâåñòè ìåíÿ äî îðãàçìà, ÿ ñòàë áû åãî ðàáîì äî ñêîí÷àíèÿ âåêîâ... ß ñòàë áû åãî âå÷íîé òåíüþ, ÿ íå ìîã áû æèòü áåç íåãî... Ïîòîìó ÷òî âå÷íûå áåðóò íàâñåãäà, äàæå åñëè èì ýòî è íå íóæíî...» - Ñåâåðóñ ñïóñòèëñÿ íèæå è ïðèíÿëñÿ âûëèçûâàòü íå òàê äàâíî óêóøåííîå èì ìåñòî ñïðàâà îò ñîííîé àðòåðèè. Ãàððè ãðîìêî çàñòîíàë.

«À åñëè... ÿ...» - þíîøà íåïðîèçâîëüíî ðàçäâèíóë íîãè ïðè ìûñëè îá ýòîì, - «Åñëè ìû... ÷òî áóäåò?»

Ñåâåðóñ âäðóã ñíîâà ïîâåðíóë åãî ãîëîâó ê ñåáå è âïèëñÿ â åãî ðîò, ïðîíèêàÿ ÿçûêîì ãëóáîêî, ñèëüíî, êàê áóäòî õîòåë îñòàâèòü â íåì ñâîþ ìåòêó, ñâîé íåïîâòîðèìûé çàïàõ... Ãàððèíî òåëî ìåäëåííî ïðåâðàùàëîñü â æèäêèé êèñåëü...

Îí ñêîëüçíóë ðóêîé ìåæäó íèìè è ñæàë òàì, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê âçäðàãèâàåò îáíàæåííîå òåëî íàä íèì... Íàä íèì? Êîãäà îí óñïåë îêàçàòüñÿ ðàñïëàñòàííûì ïîä ïðîôåññîðîì ñ ðàçâåäåííûìè â ñòîðîíû êîëåíÿìè?  È êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ óñïåë ïðîñóíóòü ðóêó ïîä ðåìåíü åãî äæèíñîâ? Íå âàæíî... Ñåâåðóñ öåëîâàë åãî, áûë ñ íèì, íà íåì, æèâîé, îáíàæåííûé, ýòî âñå î ÷åì îí ìå÷òàë, ÷åãî îí êîãäà ëèáî õîòåë... î, Áîãè, îí ñíèìàåò ìíå ñâèòåð... î... äà... òàì...

«Åñëè îí êîí÷èò â òåáÿ, îí íàêîíåö-òî ñìîæåò óìåðåòü, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ïîëþáèë, à åìó íåëüçÿ áûëî... ëþáèòü».

Ãîëîñ ðàçäàëñÿ îò íåçàïåðòîé äâåðè, è çàðûâøåìóñÿ â ìàññó ãëàäêèõ, ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ, ïàõíóùèõ òàê çàìàí÷èâî ñåêñîì è ïîòîì, Ãàððè çàõîòåëîñü íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñëûøàòü åãî áîëüøå, íèêîãäà íå ïîêèäàòü ýòó óþòíóþ íèøó, ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé ðàé. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ è ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì îòòîëêíóë Ãàððè, ïðÿ÷à åãî ñåáå çà ñïèíó. Òîò íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ, îí íå çíàë, îñòàëàñü ëè â íåì òà çàãàäî÷íàÿ Ñèëà, èëè ïîêèíóëà åãî íàâñåãäà ñ êàçíüþ Ëåñòàòà. Êðàåì ãëàçà Ãàððè óñïåë çàìåòèòü, ÷òî Ñåâ îâëàäåë ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé, è íàïðàâëÿåò åå íà ñòîÿùåãî â äâåðÿõ æèâîãî è íåâðåäèìîãî ãðàôà Äðàêóëó. Çàòåì, âæàâøèñü óõîì è ùåêîé â ãîëóþ ñïèíó ïðîôåññîðà, ñêîðåå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷åì óñëûøàë, ãëóáîêèé, êàê öåðêîâíûé êîëîêîë ïðîôåññîðñêèé ãîëîñ, ÷èòàþùèé ïðîêëÿòüå:

«Àâàäà...»

«Íå ñîâåòóþ».

Ãàððè â èçóìëåíèè âûãëÿíóë èç-çà ïëå÷à Ñåâåðóñà è óâèäåë, êàê ãðàô Äðàêóëà ïîäíèìàåò ðóêó, è êàê äâà äðóãèõ âàìïèðà, ñîñòàâëÿþùèõ åìó ñâèòó, íàïðàâëÿþò íà íèõ îðóæèå – êàæäûé ïî íåáîëüøîìó, çàðÿæåííîìó àðáàëåòó. Äðàêóëà óõìûëüíóëñÿ æåëòûìè çóáàìè.

«Òû, Ñåâåðóñ, è òâîé ìàëåíüêèé calamite óìðåòå ðàíüøå, ÷åì âûäîõíåòå âîçäóõ ïîñëå ñâîåé Àâàäû Êåäàâðû».

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê äðîãíóëî ïëå÷î, è çàäðîæàë ñàì.

«À ñ âàìè, íó, èëè íåìíîãî ïîçæå, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìû ðàçâëå÷åìñÿ ñ íèì...» - Äðàêóëà ïîìåäëèë è îáåðíóâøèñü, âûòàùèë íà ïåðåäíèé ïëàí ñêîâàííîãî ïî ðóêàì è íîãàì Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ.

«Ñêîòû!» - ðóãíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï.

«... óìðåò âàø î÷àðîâàòåëüíûé ñîþçíèê...» - êàê íè â ÷åì íè áûâàëî ïðîäîëæèë Äðàêóëà, çàïóñêàÿ êîãòèñòûå ïàëüöû Ìàëôîþ â âîëîñû è ïëîòîÿäíî ùåëêàÿ çóáàìè.

Ãàððè ïîðàçèëî, ÷òî ïðè ïåðñïåêòèâå áûòü èçíàñèëîâàííûì è óáèòûì ïîñëå òðåìÿ êðîâîæàäíûìè âàìïèðàìè ó Äðàêî íå äðîãíóë íè îäèí ìóñêóë íà ëèöå, è íè îäèí æèâîé âîëîñ íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ íà åãî ãîëîâå. Ñåðûå, ëåäÿíûå ãëàçà íå ñìîòðåëè, à êàê áóäòî îòòàëêèâàëèñü âçãëÿäîì îò íàâèñàâøåãî íàä íèì ãðàôà Äðàêóëû. Ãàððè âäðóã ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå, êàê âîíÿåò ó ýòîãî ÷óäîâèùà èçî ðòà ïîñëå ñíà äëèííîé â ïîëòûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ, è ïîæàëåë Äðàêî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó.

«Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ýòî ñûí òîãî äëèííîâîëîñîãî áëîíäèíà, êîòîðîãî ìû...» - ãðàô õìûêíóë.

Ìèðèóñ âçÿë ëèöî þíîãî Ìàëôîÿ äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè, ïîâåðíóë ê ñåáå è âñìîòðåëñÿ.

«Ýòî îí», - óâåðåííî, íî êàê âñåãäà ðàâíîäóøíî ïðîèçíåñ îí, - «Íî òîëüêî ÷òî îçíà÷àåò âåñü ýòîò ìàñêàðàä?»

Àðìàíä ïîâåðòåë ãîëîâó Äðàêî èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíû, è äîâîëüíî âíèìàòåëüíî âñìîòðåëñÿ â êîðîëåâñêèé ðóáèí ó íåãî íà ëáó.

«ß ãäå-òî ñëûøàë ïðî ýòîò êàìåøåê...» - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí çàäóì÷èâî, - «Ãäå-òî ÷òî-òî ÿ ïðî íåãî ñëûõàë...»

Òðè âàìïèðà óñòàâèëèñü íà îäíîãî ñëèçåðèíöà â îäèíàêîâîì íåäîóìåíèè, çàòåì Àðìàíä ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë ïðàâóþ ðóêó è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê îãíåííîìó êàìíþ... Îäíîâðåìåííî òàê æå ìåäëåííî îïóñêàÿ ëåâóþ, â êîòîðîé áûë çàæàò àðáàëåò.

Ïî ìãíîâåííî íàïðÿãøåìóñÿ ìóñêóëó ñåâåðóñîâà ïðåäïëå÷üÿ Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð òîæå óâèäåë ýòó ñëàáèíó. Îäíàêî, âòîðîé èç âîîðóæåííûõ âàìïèðîâ âñå åùå áûë íà÷åêó, è áëåñòÿùèé íàêîíå÷íèê åãî àðáàëåòà ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî Ñåâåðóñó â ãîëîâó.

«Íå òðîãàé òû ýòî...» - íåóâåðåííî ïðèêàçàë ãðàô, íî Àðìàíä äàæå íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà.

Ìåäëåííî, áóäòî ïîääàâøèñü ãèïíîòè÷åñêîìó âëèÿíèþ Ãëàâíîêîìàíäóþùåãî Âîèíñòâóþùåãî Íàðîäà Äðàêîíîâ-Îáîðîòíåé, òåìíîãëàçûé âàìïèð ïîäíåñ ðóêó ê ñàìîìó Ðóáèíó, òàêæå ìåäëåííî âûòÿíóë óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö, è êîñíóëñÿ êàìíÿ.

Â òó æå ñåêóíäó â ðóáèíå ÷òî-òî òèõî çàøèïåëî, è â çàìåòíîì èñïóãå îòïðÿíóâ îò Ìàëôîÿ, Àðìàíä ðóãíóëñÿ.

«Çà÷åì òû ýòî ñäåëàë?» - ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèë Ìèðèóñ.

Ãðàô Äðàêóëà æå ðåøèë íå òåðÿòü âðåìåíè è ïîòÿíóë çîëîòîé îáðó÷ ïðî÷ü ñî ñâåòëîé ãîëîâû ñëèçåðèíöà.

«ß íå çíàþ...» - îïðàâäûâàëñÿ Àðìàíä, ðàñòåðÿííî ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîè ðóêè, - «Ìåðçàâåö áóäòî îêîëäîâàë ìåíÿ...»

Ñâåòëûå âîëîñû Äðàêî âåðîÿòíî íå æåëàëè ðàññòàâàòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì çîëîòûì óêðàøåíèåì, è çàïóòàëèñü â íåì, áóäòî ïàêëÿ, è êàê ãðàô íè ñòàðàëñÿ îòöåïèòü æèâûå ïðÿäè, îíè íå ïîääàâàëèñü.

«Âîò äüÿâîë!»

«Íå íðàâèòñÿ ìíå ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà», - çàÿâèë Ìèðèóñ è áåç ëèøíèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ óäàðèë ñëèçåðèíöà îòêðûòîé ëàäîíüþ ïî ëèöó.

È òóò Äðàêî çàñìåÿëñÿ.

Ïóñòûì, ìåòàëëè÷åñêè-ðîâíûì ñìåõîì, çàñòàâèâøèì ñåðäöà âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ (ó êîãî áûëè ñåðäöà) çàìåðåòü îò óæàñà. 

«×òî...» - íà÷àë áûëî Äðàêóëà, íî, îòïðÿíóâ âäðóã â ñòîðîíó, Àðìàíä äðîæàùåé ðóêîé óêàçàë íà ïîë è çàñòàâèë ãðàôà çàìîë÷àòü.

«Ñìîòðèòå!»

È, ïåðåãíóâøèñü ÷åðåç îáíàæåííîå ïëå÷î Ñåâåðóñà, Ãàððè çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü. Òàê îí è äóìàë – òåíü. Çíàêîìàÿ Ãàððè, íî íå ñòàâøàÿ îò ýòîãî ìåíåå óæàñíîé, îäíîðîãàÿ, ãîðáàòàÿ, õâîñòàòàÿ òåíü â íîãàõ ó êðàñèâîãî, ñòàòíîãî, áåëîêóðîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Äðàêóëà îõíóë è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê äâåðè.

Ìàëôîé íàêîíåö-òî îòñìåÿëñÿ è îáðàòèë âçãëÿä ê ñâîèì òÿæåëûì, òîëñòîãî æåëåçà îêîâàì íà ðóêàõ. Ìåòàë æàëîáíî ïèñêíóë è, ðàñïàâøèñü íà àêêóðàòíûå ÷åòâåðòèíêè, îêîâû óïàëè íà ïîë è ãðîìêî çâÿêíóëè îá êàìåíü.

Òóò æå îò ýòîãî çâóêà áóäòî î÷íóëîñü âñå âîêðóã. Êàê âñåãäà îíî ñëó÷àåòñÿ, ïðîèçîøëî ñðàçó íåñêîëüêî ñîáûòèé.

Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ëèöîì ê âæàâøåìóñÿ îò íåïîíÿòíîãî ñòðàõà â äâåðü ìîãóùåñòâåííîìó ïîâåëèòåëþ âàìïèðîâ, Äðàêî ñäåëàë ÷òî-òî íåïîíÿòíîå, îò÷åãî ãðàô îñåë âñåì òåëîì âíèç è âûòÿíóë íîãè âïåðåä.

Ñðàçó æå âñëåä çà ýòèì Ìèðèóñ îïîìíèëñÿ è, ðåçêî âûáðîñèâ âïåðåä ðóêó, ïðèñòàâèë àðáàëåò íàêîíå÷íèêîì çàïðàâëåííîé â íåãî ñòðåëû Äðàêî êî ëáó. Äëèííûå âîëîñû íà ñïèíå ó ñëèçåðèíöà äðîãíóëè, è òóò âûñîêèé ïîòîëîê êîìíàòû ïîòðÿñëî ñòðàøíîå Íåïîïðàâèìîå Ïðîêëÿòüå:

«Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!»

Ñðàæåííûé ïóùåííîé èç ðóê ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà çåëåíîé ìàãèåé, Âå÷íûé âàìïèð Ìèðèóñ óïàë çàìåðòâî, íå óñïåâ ðàññòðåëÿòü ïîâåëèòåëÿ äðàêîíîâ.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ íà êîëåíè è êàê áûë, îáíàæåííûé, çàñëîíèë Ãàððè ñîáîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðàíüøå ÷åì ìåðòâîå òåïåðü óæå íàâñåãäà òåëî Ìèðèóñà êîñíóëîñü çåìëè, çàáûòûé ïðîôåññîðîì è Ìàëôîåì Àðìàíä âûêèíóë âïåðåä ðóêó ñî ñâîèì îðóæèåì è âûñòðåëèë. 

«Ëîæèñü, Ãàððè...»

«Íåò...»

Ïîæàëóéñòà...»

«Ïîìîë÷è».

Îâëàäåâ íàñòîðîæåííûì, íî íå îòòàëêèâàþùèì åãî ñîçíàíèåì, Ãàððè âíîâü óâèäåë ìèð ÷óæèìè ãëàçàìè. È ñíîâà â ýòîì ìèðå íå áûëî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî – â çàñòûâøåì, ñóìåðå÷íîì ïðîñòðàíñòâå ïåðåä íèì (Ñåâåðóñîì) âèñåëà, äûìÿñü â ãîðÿ÷åì âîçäóõå âîêðóã íåå êðóïíàÿ áëåñòÿùàÿ ìóõà. Ãàððè âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî è åñòü íàêîíå÷íèê ñåðåáðÿííîé ñòðåëû, ïîñëàííîé ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæèòü ïðîôåññîðà. 

Âñå åãî âíèìàíèå ñîñðåäîòî÷èëîñü íà ýòîé çàìåðøåé âî âðåìåíè ìàëåíüêîé ñìåðòè. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî áûëî ïðè÷èíîé åãî îâëàäåíèÿ âðåìåíåì, è áûëî ëè ýòî ÷àñòüþ òîé Ñèëû, êîòîðàÿ ïðîÿâèëà ñåáÿ óæå äâà ðàçà.

«Ïîòòåð, îòïóñòè ìåíÿ íåìåäëåííî!» - âñïîëûõíóëà åãî íåäîóìåíèÿ ìûñëü-ïðèêàç ïðèøåäøàÿ ñî ñòîðîíû ñîçíàíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà. Êàçàëîñü, îíà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ îòêóäà-òî ñíèçó, èç ãëóáèíû ïðîôåññîðñêîãî ìîçãà.

«Çà÷åì?» - óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè, - «×òîáû ñòðåëà ïðîáèëà òåáå ãðóäü?»

Îòâåòîì åìó áûëî ïðèíåñøàÿ ÷óâñòâî áåñïîêîéñòâà íîâàÿ ìûñëü, è, ïîâèíóÿñü íàïðàâëÿâøåìó åãî âçãëÿä èìïóëüñó, Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë âïåðåä. Ñòðåëà, âèñåâøàÿ â âîçäóõå, çàìåòíî ïðèáëèçèëàñü. Ïîäâåøåííàÿ â âîçäóõå, áóäòî íàðèñîâàííàÿ ñóìàñøåäøèì õóäîæíèêîì, ñòðåëà ìåäëåííî çàâåðòåëàñü, ñ êàæäûì äâèæåíèåì âîêðóã ñâîåé îñè âãðûçàÿñü â âîçäóõ ïåðåä ñîáîé... Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîøåâåëèòü íè îäíîé ÷àñòüþ ñåâåðóñîâà òåëà, ÷òîáû óêëîíèòüñÿ, ìóñêóëû îòêàçûâàëè ðàáîòàòü, âñå çàìåðëî...

«×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?» - çàïàíèêîâàë îí, êîãäà ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä áîðüáû óâèäåë, íàñêîëüêî ñîêðàòèëîñü ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó íèìè è èõ ãèáåëüþ.

«Ïîòòåð, åñëè òåáå òðóäíî äîäóìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè ìîçãàìè, ìîæåøü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìîèìè», - äîíåññÿ ñàðêàñòè÷åñêèé îòâåò, - «Òû íå ìîã îñòàíîâèòü âðåìÿ – íè îäíî ðåàëüíî ñóùåñòâóþùåå ñîçäàíèå íà ýòî íå ñïîñîáíî, óñêîðèëàñü òîëüêî ðàáîòà òâîåãî ìîçãà. È ìîåãî, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî. Íî îò òåëà, êàê ýòî íè ïå÷àëüíî, òû íå ìîæåøü îæèäàòü ñâåðõçâóêîâîé ñêîðîñòè.

«×òî æå äåëàòü?»

Òîëüêî íå ñìåðòü, òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ!

«Ïîëüçóéñÿ òîé Ñèëîé, êîòîðàÿ òåáå ïîäâëàñòíà, Ãàððè... Îíà âåäü òîæå ÷àñòü òâîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ. Îíà äîëæíà áûòü ãäå-òî ðÿäîì... Íàéäè åå...» - ãëóáîêèé, îáâîëàêèâàþùèé, áóäòî áàðõàò, ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà ãëàäèë, ëàñêàë åãî äóøó.

«Ñåâåðóñ...» - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê çíàêîìîå åìó ñîçíàíèå îáíèìàåò åãî, ðàñòâîðÿåòñÿ â íåì, - «Íå îñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ...»

Íî, ðàñòâîðèâøèñü, ñîçíàíèå ïîòåðÿëî èíäèâèäóàëüíîñòü, è ëþáèìûé ãîëîñ çàòèõ â åãî ñåðäöå. Ãàððè îñòàëñÿ îäèí.

È âîò òîãäà, ïðîáóäèâøèñü ãäå-òî â ëåãêèõ, õëîïíóâ çà åãî ñïèíîé ïóñòûì âîçäóõîì, áóäòî êðûëüÿìè, âûðâàëàñü è çàïîëîíèëà åãî Ñèëà. Òåìíàÿ è íåèçâåäàííàÿ, îíà ñîòðÿñëà âñå åãî åñòåñòâî è çàáèëàñü, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè âûõîä èç íåäâèæèìîãî îðãàíèçìà.

Òåïëûé, æèâîé ïëåí ñåâåðóñîâà òåëà îêàçàëñÿ òþðüìîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñèëå íóæåí áûë òîë÷îê, äâèæåíèå, áðîñîê. Ñèëó ìîæíî áûëî òîëüêî íàïðàâèòü, è íàïðàâèòü ôèçè÷åñêè.

Ýíåðãèþ ìåòíóëî ïî ñòîðîíàì, îòðåêîøåòèëî, íàïðÿæåíèå âîçðîñëî, óäâîèëîñü, óòðîèëîñü, è, ðàçäèðàåìûé ïîïîëàì, Ãàððè çàêðè÷àë. 

Îí íå çíàë, èìåë ëè ýòîò êðèê òåëåñíîå âûðàæåíèå, îí íå ìîã ñêàçàòü, îòêðûëñÿ ëè â êðèêå ðîò Ñåâåðóñà. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë òîëüêî, ÷òî íàïðÿæåíèå âäðóã íàøëî âûõîä, ÷òî åãî áîëüøå íå ðâåò íà ÷àñòè, è ÷òî ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðàñêðó÷èâàÿñü âïåðåä, áóäòî ëÿãóøà÷èé ÿçûê, Ñèëà ýòà, ãîíèìàÿ åãî ìûñëåííîé ýíåðãèåé, òàê æå áûñòðà, êàê è ñàìà åãî ìûñëü.

Ñòðåëó ñìåëî â ñòîðîíó, áóäòî ëåãêóþ âåòî÷êó, è ïðîñòèðàÿñü äàëüøå, ïîãëîùàþùèé ïðîñòðàíñòâî ÿçûê ãàððèíîé ñèëû íàêðûë è ïîäìÿë ñòîÿùåãî ó íåãî íà ïóòè Àðìàíäà, à âìåñòå ñ íèì è ñòåíó ñ äâåðüþ çà åãî ñïèíîé. Äðàêî îêàçàëñÿ íå çàäåòûì áëàãîäàðÿ ÷èñòîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè – ãðàíèöà ýòîãî óðàãàíà ïðîëåãëà â íåñêîëüêèõ ñàíòèìåòðàõ îò êðàÿ åãî àëîãî ïëàùà. Ãàððè èñêðåííå ïîðàäîâàëñÿ ýòîìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî âèäåë, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Àðìàíäîì.

Åãî íå ðàçîðâàëî íà êðîâàâûå ëîõìîòüÿ, è íå ñâàëèëî çàìåðòâî, êàê Ìèðèóñà. Åãî ïðîñòî íå ñòàëî. Ñâåðõñâåòîâîé ñêîðîñòüþ íåñóùàÿñÿ âîëíà ýíåðãèè ðàçíåñëà äðåâíåãî, ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî âàìïèðà íà àòîìû, è òàêèì æå áûñòðûì çðåíèåì Ãàððè óâèäåë, êàê ïðîçðà÷íîå îáëàêî áåñïîðÿäî÷íûõ ýëåìåíòîâ ðàçíåñëîñü â ñòîðîíû è ñãèíóëî. 

À åùå îí óâèäåë, êàê ìåäëåííî, ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ìàëôîåâà ãîëîâà... Âîò îòêðûëñÿ âûñîêèé ñâåòëûé ëîá, áðîâü âûãíóëàñü óäèâëåííîé äóãîé, à âñåãäà ñïîêîéíîå, õîëåíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ñìåíèëîñü êàêîé-òî áîëåçíåííîé ãðèìàñîé... Î÷åíü ñòðàííî áûëî âèäåòü ýòî äâèæåíèå, ýòîò ìåäëåííûé, ïëàâíûé ïîâîðîò... Áóäòî îòòàèâàíèå, áóäòî âîçâðàùåíèå èç ñìåðòè...

Îäíèì ïðîñòûì, ñèëüíûì òîë÷êîì ïðîáóäèâøåãîñÿ ñîçíàíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà, Ãàððè áûë âûêèíóò ïðî÷ü, è çàâàëèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü ïîçàäè ïðîôåññîðà. Òîò, ìãíîâåííî ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê íåìó, ïîäõâàòèë åãî ðóêàìè ïîä ìûøêè, îáíÿë è ïðèæàë ê ñåáå, çàðûâøèñü íîñîì â ñïóòàííûå, ãðÿçíûå âîëîñû.

Ãàððè àõíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, çàäðîæàë, êîãäà åãî òåëî îñîçíàëî áëèçîñòü æåëàåìîãî îáúåêòà, è îòâåòèë íà îáúÿòèå ñî âñåé òîé ñòðàñòüþ, íà êîòîðóþ áûë ñïîñîáåí. Ñåâåðóñ ãëàäèë ðóêîé ïî åãî ãîëîé ïîä ñâèòåðîì ñïèíå, è êîãäà ðóêà ýòà ñêîëüçíóëà íèæå, Ãàððè çàñòîíàë è îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íà ïðîõëàäíûå ïðîñòûíè... Î, Áîãè... 

Ñî ñòîðîíû âõîäà äîíåñëîñü êàêîå-òî äâèæåíèå, è ïðîôåññîð, îñëàáèâ îáúÿòèå, ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ, õëåñòíóâ ñâîèìè èññèíÿ-÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè Ãàððè ïî ëèöó. Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, ÷òî îíè íå îäíè, è âûãëÿíóë èç-çà Ñåâåðóñîâà ïëå÷à.

Äðàêî ñòîÿë, ïîòðÿñåííî óñòàâèâøèñü íà ïóñòîå ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé, ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä ñ íåãî íà ðîâíóþ, êðóãëóþ äûðó â ñòåíå. Ïîòîì îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîèõ ñîþçíèêîâ è... íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Ïîõîæå, ñïîñîáíîñòè ãîâîðèòü îí âðåìåííî ëèøèëñÿ. 

«Òû â ïîðÿäêå, Äðàêî?»

Ñíýéï ñî ñëåãêà çàïîçäàëûì öåëîìóäðèåì îáåðíóë ñîáñòâåííûå áåäðà ÷åðíîé ïðîñòûíåé è, ñïóñòèâ íîãè ñ êðîâàòè îáîçðåë ñöåíó äåéñòâèÿ. À âåðíåå, áåçäåéñòâèÿ. Äâà áåçäûõàííûõ òåëà, ïðèòêíóâøèñü îäíî ê äðóãîìó, áóäòî èùà ñïàñåíèÿ äðóã â äðóãå, ëåæàëè ó ñòåíû íà ïîëó, íà ëèöå Ìèðèóñà îòðàçèëèñü áîëü è ñòðàõ ïåðåä çåëåíîé, êîëäîâñêîé ñìåðòüþ, ëèöî æå ãðàôà âûãëÿäåëî ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîéíûì. Ïîõîæå, âñåõ çëîäååâ ïîñòèãëà çàñëóæåííàÿ ó÷àñòü, è ìîæíî áûëî âçäîõíóòü ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì è îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñïàñàòü îñòàëüíûõ ïëåííèêîâ. 

«Îíè óìåðëè?» - Ãàððè íàêîíåö ñìîã âñòàòü ñ ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé êðîâàòè.

Ñåâåðóñ íà õîäó çàâÿçûâàÿ ïðîñòûíþ, êàê ïîëîòåíöå, íà áåäðàõ, ïåðåñòóïèë ÷åðåç îáîèõ ìåðòâûõ âàìïèðîâ è çàãëÿíóë â îáðàçîâàâøèéñÿ íà ìåñòå äóáîâîé äâåðè êðóãëûé ïðîåì. Óñìåõíóëñÿ.

«Åñëè áû êòî-íèáóäü, êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðåäñêàçàë áû Àðìàíäó, êîòîðûé óæå äâåñòè ëåò íè÷åãî íå áîèòñÿ, ÷òî îí ïîãèáíåò, ïðîñòî ðàñòâîðèâøèñü â âîçäóõå, îí ñúåë áû ýòîãî íåñ÷àñòíîãî âìåñòå ñ êîñòÿìè».

Ñåâåðóñ ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé îáîèì ìàëü÷èêàì.

«Íàì ïîðà èäòè».

Ãàððè êèâíóë, è, íàòÿãèâàÿ íà õîäó ñâèòåð, ïîñïåøèë çà ïðîôåññîðîì. Äðàêî... îñòàëñÿ.

«Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?» - Ñåâåðóñ óæå áûëî ïåðåøàãíóë ÷åðåç ïîðîã, íî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, âíèìàòåëüíî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ó÷åíèêà, - «Â ÷åì äåëî?»

Äðàêî ðåçêî ñîãíóëñÿ ïîïîëàì, êàê áóäòî íåâèäèìûì êóëàêîì åãî óäàðèëè â æèâîò, è ñòàë î÷åíü ñòðàííî è î÷åíü íååñòåñòâåííî ãîðáèòüñÿ. 

«Óõîäèòå...» - ïðîãîâîðèë îí çíàêîìûì Ãàððè ìåòàëëè÷åñêèì ãîëîñîì, - ß íå ìîãó ýòî îñòàíîâèòü...»

Ó Äðàêî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Õðîìàÿ, îí çàêîâûëÿë ê âûáèòîìó îêíó è òàì, íàâàëèâøèñü æèâîòîì íà îêðîâàâëåííûé ïîäîêîííèê, ïîïûòàëñÿ âûáðîñèòü ñåáÿ èç îêíà.

«Äðàêî!»

Ãàððè çàêðè÷àë è êèíóëñÿ óäåðæèâàòü îáåçóìåâøåãî äðóãà.

«Íåò, íåò! Îòïóñòè åãî!» - ãðîìêî ñêîìàíäîâàë Ñåâåðóñ, è ïîñïåøèë áûëî ê ìàëü÷èêàì, íî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ äâèæåíèå ó ñåáÿ çà ñïèíîé.

Ïðèìåðçíóâ ê ìåñòó îò óæàñà, Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà òî, êàê îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ ñåðàÿ ëåòó÷àÿ ìûøü âñòàåò íà çàäíèå ëàïû ïðÿìî ïîçàäè ïðîôåññîðà, ðàçâîäÿ â ñòîðîíû ñâîè ïîêîðåæåííûå, îáîäðàííûå íåèçâåñòíî â êàêèõ òåìíûõ ïåùåðàõ êðûëüÿ. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ êðèêíóòü, íî ñëîâà çàñòðÿëè ó íåãî â ãîðëå, ëèøåííûå ãîëîñà... Íî Ñåâåðóñ óæå ïîíÿë ïî ãàððèíîìó áåçóìíîìó âçãëÿäó, ÷òî çà åãî ñïèíîé ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî ñòðàøíîå. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ, è, ñòîëêíóâøèñü âçãëÿäîì ñ ñåðûì ÷óäîâèùåì ïîïÿòèëñÿ, îñåë íàçàä... 

Ëåòó÷àÿ ìûøü ñâèðåïî îñêàëèëàñü, íàêëîíèëàñü, íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îòêóñèòü Ñåâåðóñó ïîëãîëîâû, ðàçìàõíóëàñü è ñøèáëà åãî ñ íîã, îòìåòàÿ â óãîë, è àë÷íî óñòàâèëàñü íà âðîñøåãî â ïîë Ãàððè çëûìè, æåëòûìè ãëàçàìè ãðàôà Äðàêóëû.

//Íåò... Îí æå óìåð... Äðàêî óáèë åãî...//

Íî, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, óáèéñòâî Ïðåäâîäèòåëÿ Âàìïèðîâ Êîðîëåì Äðàêîíîâ ïðîøëî íå î÷åíü óñïåøíî, è ëèøü ñïðîâîöèðîâàëî ýòî æóòêîå ïåðåâîïëîùåíèå.

Ïîêðûòîå îáëåçëîé ñåðîé øåðñòüþ ÷óäîâèùå íàäâèãàëîñü íà Ãàððè, èçäàâàÿ ñâîäÿùèå çóáû ãàäêèå çâóêè, íàïîìèíàþùèå ïèñê òûñÿ÷è ãîëîäíûõ ìûøåé, è íà êàêîé-òî ìèã Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò â îäíîì èç åãî ñíîâ-âèäåíèé, â êîòîðûõ îùóùåíèÿ òàê ðåàëüíû, ÷òî íà÷èíàåøü ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî âñå íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîèñõîäèò ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, òîëüêî â êàêîé-òî äðóãîé ðåàëüíîñòè.

Êðàåì ãëàçà Ãàððè óñïåë çàìåòèòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ, îòáðîøåííûé ÷óäîâèùåì â ñòîðîíó, ïðèõîäèò â ñåáÿ è ïûòàåòñÿ âñòàòü, âûòàñêèâàÿ çàòêíóòóþ çà ïðîñòûíþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, íî ìûøü óæå ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåìó ñâîèìè êðèâûìè êîãòèñòûìè ëàïàìè, ïàõíóëî êðîâàâî-ãíèëûì äóõîì èç çóáàñòîé ðàçèíóòîé ïàñòè è â ñëåäóþùèé ìèã Ãàððè áûë ñõâà÷åí â áåçæàëîñòíûå îáúÿòüÿ è îòîðâàí îò çåìëè.

«Íåò!!!»

Äèêèé êðèê ïîòðÿñ âîëüäåìîðòîâó ñïàëüíþ, êîãäà, ïåðåñòóïèâ ÷åðåç ñêîð÷èâøåãîñÿ ïîä ïîäîêîííèêîì, òåðÿþùåãî ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ôîðìó Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, ëåòó÷àÿ ìûøü, ïðèæàâøàÿ Ãàððè ê ñåáå, âûâàëèëàñü â òÿæåëîå ïðåäãðîçîâîå íåáî çà îêíîì.

Îò êîãòåé, âïèâøèõñÿ åìó â ñïèíó, Ãàððè ÷óòü ëè íè ñðàçó îòêëþ÷èëñÿ, áîëü áûëà òàêîé óæàñíîé, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, åãî òåëî ïðîòûêàþò íàñêâîçü, ÷òî êîãòè ïðîõîäÿò åìó ñêâîçü ñåðäöå...

Ãðóçíî õëîïàëè ãäå-òî ñâåðõó äðàíûå êðûëüÿ – ìûøè, âåðîÿòíî, áûëî òÿæåëî íåñòè ñâîþ íîøó, îíà ïîäêèíóëà åãî áåçâîëüíîå òåëî, óõâàòèëà êðåï÷å, è Ãàððèí ìèð çàïëûë êðîâàâîé ïåëåíîé. 

Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàñòóïèë êîíåö âñåìó.                  


End file.
